KIREN - La marque des ténèbres
by Ziegelzeig
Summary: Les urksas sont une race civilisée d'animaux anthropomorphiques vivant au sein du monde de Kiren. Ziegelzeig, urksa tenant du renard, chasseur de primes de son état, met un jour le museau dans une sombre affaire. Se retrouvant en possession d'éléments compromettants, il est pris en chasse par des assassins, et entraîne dans sa cavale Valkeyrie, une ancienne milicienne idéaliste.
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-propos**

Tout d'abord, comprenez bien que KIREN – _La marque des ténèbres_ n'est pas une fanfiction de Zootopie.

Certains aspects et protagonistes de l'histoire ont été inspirés par Zootopie, notamment Valkeyrie Constantine, dont l'aspect physique et la personnalité rendent hommage à l'incroyable personnage qu'est Judith Laverne Hopps.

Mais les rapports entre les deux œuvres se limitent à ces quelques petits clins d'œil. L'univers est totalement différent, l'histoire est beaucoup plus sombre et violente. Bref, il y a peu à voir avec le chef d'œuvre des studios Disney, en dehors de la présence d'animaux anthropomorphiques.

Ziegelzeig Aberhein, bien qu'il soit un renard, n'a pas été créé par rapport à Nick Wilde. En effet, j'ai créé Zieg il y a plus de dix ans, alors que j'étais à la fac. Ce renard anthropomorphique, qui est en quelques sortes devenu ma mascotte, a énormément évolué depuis cette époque, et est le héros de plusieurs histoires que j'ai écrites à son sujet.

Cependant, je n'avais jamais mené aucune d'entre elles à leurs termes, avant celle-ci.

KIREN – _La marque des ténèbres_ est en effet un roman complet en 35 chapitres, comptant plus de 220 000 mots, que je propose de partager avec vous.

Pourquoi poster une histoire originale sur un site de fanfiction, dans la catégorie Zootopie, me demanderez-vous ?

Et bien tout simplement car je n'ai jamais eu de public pour mes histoires jusqu'à présent, et que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir trouvé un ici. Depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler sur ma fanfiction de Zootopie, _Une route à parcourir à deux_ , j'ai enfin rencontré un lectorat qui appréciait mon travail, pas uniquement parce que j'écrivais sur un fandom qui les charmait (bien que c'est ce qui les ait attiré en premier lieu, je pense), mais parce que visiblement mon style d'écriture et ma façon de raconter une histoire leur plaisaient.

Je me suis également décidé à tenter l'expérience suite aux encouragements de plusieurs d'entre vous, qui ont farfouillé sur mon compte deviantart, ont trouvé des illustrations de Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig, et ont voulu en savoir plus sur leur histoire et leur univers. Galak0, je pense notamment à toi. Tu m'as conseillé d'y réfléchir, alors finalement je me lance, histoire de voir ce que ça donne. Comme tu l'as si bien dit : qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Je vous propose pour l'instant les deux premiers chapitres… Selon l'engouement général pour cette histoire, je posterai éventuellement les chapitres suivants à intervalle régulier (en alternance avec les chapitres d' _Une route à parcourir à deux_ , par exemple, histoire de vous proposer du contenu quotidien).

Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient d'un éventuel impact sur le rythme de parution d' _Une route à parcourir à deux,_ ne vous en faites pas : KIREN est déjà une histoire complète et achevée. Je ne fais que la partager avec vous, et tout mon travail d'écriture se consacre actuellement à ma fanfiction de Zootopie.

Je dois également vous avertir que KIREN a été envoyé à des maisons d'édition, dans l'espoir d'être publié. Si j'obtenais un jour une réponse positive (ce dont je doute fortement, néanmoins), je serais sans doute contraint de supprimer tout le contenu publié sur ce site, afin d'assurer l'exclusivité du roman au potentiel éditeur.

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire originale qui, si elle n'est certes pas une fanfiction de Zootopie, n'aurait néanmoins jamais vue le jour sans la création des studios Disney, qui a été une source d'inspiration et de motivation incroyable pour moi.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt, que ce soit sur cette histoire, ou sur _Une route à parcourir à deux_.

Avec toute mon affection,

Zieg'


	2. Chapitre 1

1

La pluie diluvienne. La boue sous l'acier de ses pattes mécanisées.

Il ne pouvait plus la sentir, bien sûr, mais la texture spongieuse semblait remonter le long des lignes effilées, jusqu'à l'acier poli de ses hanches, s'agitant au rythme d'une course effrénée. Et assurément, un souvenir, une vague sensation de ce qui fut un jour et ne serait plus jamais, une agitation imperceptible dans ses nerfs sectionnés, tout lui rappelait l'impression d'une course en pleine nature, où le sol se serait déformé sous le poids de ses pattes, où la terre meuble, le sable, se seraient insinués entre ses doigts, se seraient enfoncé sous ses griffes. Un frisson d'extase lui parcourut l'échine, et il accéléra sa course.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et la forêt prenait des allures menaçantes. S'il n'avait connu comme sa poche cette zone territoriale très sauvage du Kantor, où les futaies boisées se densifiaient peu à peu, devenant des jungles étouffantes et impraticables, peut-être se serait-il perdu. Mais même dans ces circonstances, la piste restait fraîche. Et même au risque de courir au désastre, de glisser le long d'une cote pour finir embroché contre des bambous au fond d'une ravine boueuse, il n'aurait pas fait demi-tour. L'enjeu était bien trop important.

Celui qu'il poursuivait ne le devancerait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait l'égaler en vitesse.

Cela faisait près de trois jours qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace, et il gagnait du terrain. Le fuyard était encombré d'un poids mort… D'un associé involontaire, réfractaire à leur avancée. Mais il se savait poursuivi, et cela n'augurait rien de bon. N'allait-il pas paniquer et faire une grosse bêtise ? Une chose qu'il pourrait regretter, et que son poursuivant, au-delà de le redouter, regretterait tout autant ?

Cette pensée obscure lui traversant l'esprit, il ralentit légèrement sa course, laissant son rythme cardiaque se rasséréner quelque peu. Tandis qu'un éclair zébrait le quart de ciel obscur qui se dessinait derrière la cime épaisse des arbres, il écarta un taillis herbeux, et s'arrêta quelques instants, à l'affût de la piste.

Cet urksa tenait du renard, autant par l'apparence que par l'intelligence. Ses poils roux hérissés étaient trempés jusqu'au sous-pelage, et l'eau ruisselait le long sa peau, jusqu'à imprégner son maillot de corps noir, qu'on lui avait pourtant vendu comme prétendument imperméable. Mais les deux jours précédents, la pluie n'avait cessé qu'en de rares occasions… Peut-être avait-il poussé les choses un peu loin pour venir se plaindre à présent de l'étanchéité de son équipement.

Son regard enflammé balaya le sol. Le tapis boueux gorgé d'eau semblait uniforme, uniquement perturbé par des branchages cassés et des feuilles flottant au-dessus de flaques où le clapotis de la pluie dessinait des ondes infinies. De l'eau perlait au bout de son museau noir et il souffla brusquement pour l'évacuer de ses naseaux, se sentant prêt à éternuer. Puis, ramenant sa concentration sur la piste, il se pencha pour renifler et tâter le terrain. Aucune trace n'aurait pu survivre plus de quelques heures sous ce déluge, mais le renard avait été contraint plus d'une fois à pister au-delà de ce que des compétences normales auraient pu débusquer. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde, avant de déceler une vague trace dans l'écrasement douteux d'un talus boueux, juste à la sortie d'une flaque. L'empreinte se remplissait déjà d'eau. Une petite rigole épousait le contour de la forme concave, semblant manifester une urgence dans le mouvement qui l'avait imprimé.

Sans perdre une seconde, le renard reprit sa course.

Le bruissement mécanique de ses pattes de métal rythmait son enjambée assurée et infatigable. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif à cette douce musique, celle de la vitesse, de la rapidité et de l'agilité… Des qualités qui lui avaient toujours été chères. Dont il avait été privé, et qu'au prix d'une grande souffrance, il avait reconquis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la piste reparue, claire et récente, instable et manifestant une fuite paniquée. Dans un éclat de lumière vivace, il entraperçut une touffe de poils beige accrochée à un branchage. Le fuyard s'était laissé aller à regarder par-dessus son épaule, et un incident était arrivé… Les traces de pas piétinaient, puis reprenaient de l'ampleur, stationnaient par moments… Quelques secondes. Une minute ou deux. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, peut-être, ou de laisser le paquet se dégourdir les pattes.

Plaçant la bourre de poils humide sous son museau, le renard agita mollement les naseaux, tâchant de s'imprégner de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Il resta immobile quelques instants, concentrant toute son attention olfactive sur la perception des effluves volatiles qu'il parvenait à en retracer dans l'environnement sauvage de la forêt. Il entrouvrit les yeux, une lueur de contentement brûlant au fond de son regard vulpin… L'odeur musquée de sa proie subsistait, légère, lui indiquant la direction à suivre.

L'urksa en était certain à présent, il rattraperait sa proie cette nuit. Cette course à l'endurance, il l'avait gagnée, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

Restait à savoir comment il allait empocher la mise.

Au milieu de la jungle épaisse se dressaient les ruines d'un centre de recherches abandonné depuis des années. Un avant-poste d'observation visant à mesurer l'évolution des mouvements de l'Essaim, peut-être, ou bien une base provisoire pour les chercheurs de Leodalfeus. Cependant, ce qu'il en restait protégeait suffisamment de la pluie, et ne semblait pas menacer de s'effondrer dans l'immédiat.

Furdheim s'étira, faisant craquer ses épaules endolories, et bazarda le poids mort qui lui encombrait les bras. Le sac roula lourdement sur le côté, accompagné d'un petit cri de douleur. Ligoté et maintenu par des sangles aux coursives du paquetage, un bâillon à moitié arraché retombant mollement sur la partie haute de son museau, un petit urksa tenant du tigre, leva son regard empli de larmes vers son ravisseur, qui le dominait à présent de toute sa hauteur.

C'était un buffle de haute stature, à la musculature puissante. L'enfant savait qu'il s'appelait Furdheim, mais n'était pas sûr de comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'enlever à ses parents, quatre jours auparavant, et à le trimballer dans cette course folle au beau milieu des denses forêts du Kantor. Son corps glacé parcouru par un frisson de peur autant que de froid, le petit tigre roula sur le côté, détournant son regard du kidnappeur, trop anxieux de sa réaction s'il se sentait provoqué. Plus d'une fois déjà, il l'avait frappé. Pour le faire taire quand il cédait à la panique et se mettait à pleurer, ou pour le pousser à aller plus vite quand, au début, il l'avait laissé marcher à ses côtés, tenu par une laisse rattachée à une camisole qui obstruait totalement ses mouvements.

Puis, pour une raison étrange, Furdheim avait perdu de son assurance. A l'orée de sa première nuit de captivité, l'enfant l'avait vu s'agiter. Puis leur progression s'était faite plus rapide, presque erratique, avant de se transformer en véritable course. Bien vite, le tigre n'avait plus été capable de suivre, et Furdheim l'avait ligoté à son paquetage, pour le trimballer comme un vulgaire sac à viande. Les pauses s'étaient faites brèves les périodes de sommeil, quasiment inexistantes. Le buffle était à bout de nerf, rompu par la fatigue et une angoisse sourde. Sous ses yeux injectés de sang, l'enfant voyait se dessiner les cernes de la terreur.

Pour une raison qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, le petit tigre savait que les ruines où ils venaient de s'arrêter seraient certainement la dernière étape de ce terrifiant voyage.

Alors, il espéra revoir la lumière du jour.

Ombre furtive se dissimulant au couvert des bosquets détrempés et des haies épaisses, progressant en rampant dans la boue invasive qui recouvrait son pelage et s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements, le renard faisait le tour du bâtiment croulant qui se dressait quelques mètres au-devant, étrange structure envahies par les lianes, les arbres et toute la flore sauvage de cette région du Kantor.

Une bâtisse abandonnée, à l'utilité désuète, oubliée des hommes comme des animaux. Un cloaque répugnant recouvert de mousse, abri de fortune pour les créatures sauvages… comme pour les bêtes civilisées. L'urksa étouffa un ricanement satisfait, refusant de se laisser repérer par une erreur aussi grossière alors même qu'il touchait au but.

Il voyait les traces paniquées former des enclaves boueuses au milieu du vague sentier qui menait jusqu'à l'ouverture de la bâtisse. Elles se transformaient en petits lacs irisés sous l'effet de cette pluie qui ne semblait jamais vouloir se calmer. Le renard trouva le spectacle presque poétique, au beau milieu de cette nuit ténébreuse, au cœur d'une nature sauvage et dangereuse, alors qu'il baignait dans la fange gluante, à l'affut du moindre signe d'activité provenant de l'intérieur.

Un bruissement sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un léger cri de surprise. Le cri d'un enfant. A ce son, l'urksa se redressa, tendant l'oreille à une éventuelle suite aux tonalités macabres. Son cœur se figea, craignant l'inévitable. Mais aucun autre bruit ne vint perturber le clapotement régulier et hypnotique de la pluie.

Alors le renard se remit à ramper, à l'affut d'une autre entrée, se doutant que celui qu'il poursuivait serait attentif aux accès principaux de la bâtisse. Dans les ténèbres nocturnes, les contours obstrués du bâtiment lui laissaient peu d'espoir. Mais il dénicha un rectangle d'un noir plus intense encore que l'amalgame opaque des murs… Une ancienne fenêtre, sans doute… Aujourd'hui, un accès déstructuré, à demi déformé par un arbre colossale qui avait poussé en son travers et la recouvrait à moitié. Ombre parmi les ombres, le renard se faufila à l'intérieur, sans un bruit.

Accroupi, il s'accorda une seconde de répit pour profiter de ses premiers instants au sec depuis plusieurs jours d'une course-poursuite effrénée. Puis il se calfeutra dans l'angle d'un mur, prudent, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. A présent, il n'était plus tellement temps de la jouer fine, mais du moment qu'il n'avait pas l'enfant sous les yeux, il ne pouvait courir le moindre risque. Se redressant, il empoigna la garde de l'énorme épée qu'il avait fixé dans son dos, et qui tenait plus du hachoir géant qu'autre chose. Au manche de cette dernière était attachée une chaîne reliée à une sorte d'appareil mécanique fixé à son ceinturon. Tout cet équipement pesant n'avait pas facilité sa course, mais en ce moment précis, il se félicita de ne pas avoir renoncé à l'emporter.

D'un pas furtif, il s'avança dans le couloir qui lui faisait face, et s'arrêta à l'angle d'un mur, tendant l'oreille.

Des voix provenaient de l'étage supérieur. Bien qu'elles fussent basses, comme des murmures insistants dissimulant avec difficulté un ton empli de colère et de menaces, elles étaient bien réelles. L'urksa se concentra pour les percevoir.

« — Je suis poursuivi. Un chasseur de primes me colle aux basques. Alors trouvez-moi un point d'extraction, ou en tout cas un relai… »

Furdheim chuchotait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais avait grande peine à dissimuler son exaspération et son angoisse dans le ton coléreux et empressé qu'il employait vis-à-vis de son mystérieux interlocuteur. Il utilisait un transmetteur longue portée. Le petit tigre n'en avait jamais vu d'une telle sorte, ni d'une taille si réduite… Et encore jamais un qui soit capable de fonctionner sans être connecté à un réseau câblé, ni même à l'électricité. Légèrement rassuré de voir l'attention de son ravisseur tourné vers quelque chose d'autre que sa personne, il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, avide d'obtenir des informations sur le sort qui l'attendait… Un sort qu'il espérait encore ne pas être funeste.

« — Un de nos gars peut faire la route en sens inverse. Je lui transmets le colis, et je m'occupe de distancer le salopard qui… »

Un instant de silence suivit, où le visage buriné de Furdheim se décomposa. Puis il reprit avec colère, ne baissant le ton qu'à grand mal :

« — Vous le voulez, ce gosse, oui ou non ? Parce que si vous ne m'aidez pas, je vais m'en occuper à ma façon ! Plutôt le liquider que de me faire choper pour des queues de cerises ! »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du petit tigre à l'audition de ces menaces. Il tenta alors de se tortiller du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de se défaire de ses entraves, mais rien n'y faisait. Furdheim tourna vers lui un œil courroucé où se lisait néanmoins une once de malice presque perverse. Il s'approcha d'un pas lourd et déposa son sabot crotté de boue contre le dos de sa victime, qu'il plaqua au sol avec une lente insistance, synonyme d'une domination cruelle.

« — Oui, il est là. Juste sous mes yeux… Et en pleine forme. Pour l'instant. Alors vous me proposez quoi ? »

Le tigre fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Un éclat vif et rapide comme l'argent. Le mouvement chromé se refléta dans ses paupières écarquillées, et Furdheim dû le percevoir à son tour, car il se jeta brusquement sur le côté, esquivant de justesse l'énorme lame qui lui visait la nuque.

Le buffle retomba lourdement au sol et roula sur le flanc avant de se redresser avec aisance. Malgré la fatigue qui ne manquait pas de malmener son corps tout entier, il restait vif et alerte.

Le renard acheva son assaut quelques mètres plus loin, le mouvement imprimé à son énorme sabre le poussant à trancher un pan de mur instable qui s'effondra presque sur lui.

Les yeux écarquillés, éblouis par la couleur de l'espoir, le petit tigre sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui envahir la poitrine à la vue de ce nouvel arrivant, visiblement venu le secourir.

Furdheim se racla la gorge avant de cracher au sol d'un mouvement grossier. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux balayèrent l'espace, à la recherche du transmetteur qu'il avait laissé choir en esquivant l'attaque. Aucune trace de l'appareil dans la pénombre de la pièce, uniquement éclairée par la lumière blafarde d'une lune presque inexistante, dissimulée derrière le tissu brumeux de nuages endeuillés, versant des litres de larmes depuis des jours.

« — A qui ai-je l'honneur ? maugréa Furdheim, d'un air courroucé où se lisait une pointe d'angoisse.

— Je serai mal avisé de répondre à cette question, lui répondit le renard d'un ton calme et légèrement caustique. Ton interlocuteur est peut être toujours en ligne, et je serai en tort de lui fournir cette information. »

Comprenant que son plan avait été percé à jour avant même qu'il soit réellement fomenté, le buffle poussa un ricanement mesquin, voulant affirmer une certaine forme d'assurance… Mais même le petit tigre trouva qu'il sonnait faux.

Faisant tournoyer son énorme sabre avec une aisance surnaturelle, le renard reprit :

« — Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas plutôt pour qui tu travailles, et à qui cet enlèvement devait réellement profiter ?

— Tu me crois si stupide ? »

Poussant un hurlement de rage, Furdheim chargea, toutes cornes devant. Le renard plissa les paupières et figea le mouvement de sa lame vers l'avant. Au moment même où il allait être encorné, il fit un léger mouvement de hanche sur la gauche, laissant passer la masse musculeuse qui le frôla de justesse, puis empoigna son épée à deux mains, et de deux rapides moulinets, vint faucher les pattes arrière de son assaillant.

Les talons tranchés, Furdheim poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra en avant, la tête la première contre le mur, qui s'effondra avec fracas par-dessus lui.

Le petit tigre ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de joie. Mais celui-ci se figea lorsque les gravats remuèrent et que Furdheim, chancelant, se redressa, titubant sur ses pattes blessées. Le renard l'observa d'un œil sombre, avant de lui lancer :

« — On peut en rester là, et je te ramène vivant à Otonomah. Ou tu peux tenter ta chance encore une fois, et je me contenterai de ramener ta tête.

— J'ai également une troisième option. »

D'un mouvement leste, bien plus rapide que ce à quoi le renard aurait pu s'attendre, étant donné l'état de fatigue et les blessures de son adversaire, Furdheim bifurqua sur le côté, tendant ses cornes tranchantes en direction du petit tigre, qui se roula en boule en voyant la masse de muscles fondre sur lui.

Etouffant un grognement entre ses crocs, et réagissant avec la prestance du réflexe, le renard projeta sa lame en direction de sa cible, la chaîne la reliant à l'étrange appareil se déroulant dans un cliquetis métallique.

Les pattes ramenées contre son visage, les paupières closes, tremblant sous l'effet de la terreur, son cœur figé d'effroi dans sa poitrine, le petit tigre avait vu sa dernière heure arrivée sous la forme d'une masse énorme de muscles et de cornes prête à s'écraser sur lui afin de l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Mais en lieu et place de la douleur et de la mort, un liquide chaud éclaboussa son visage. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir son ravisseur dressé au-dessus de lui dans la pénombre de la nuit, ombre noire et massive se découpant dans la lueur maussade d'une lune irréelle. La pluie avait cessé, semblait-il, et dans l'éclat lointain d'un éclair mourant, il aperçut les reflets irisés d'une lame géante qui traversait le torse de Furdheim, ruisselant d'un sang noir et épais. Les yeux révulsés du buffle se fermèrent tandis qu'il poussait son dernier soupir, et d'un mouvement leste du bras, le renard fit traction sur la chaîne qui retenait sa lame, entraînant le corps massif avec elle pour le rejeter sur le côté, où il s'écroula, tas inerte de viande tiède.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, un mélange étrange d'horreur et de joie bouillonnant au creux de son estomac. Son visage s'illumina, et il se sentit prêt à hurler de bonheur, mais le renard plaqua une main brutale contre sa bouche pour le contraindre au silence. L'espace d'un instant, le petit tigre eut le sentiment qu'il s'était sorti d'un traquenard pour tomber dans un autre, et que son prétendu sauveur lui réserverait un sort finalement pire que ce Furdheim avait pu planifier dans ses derniers instants d'existence.

Mais il croisa le regard du chasseur de primes et vit au fond de celui-ci une forme de bonté sincère, noyée au milieu d'une mer de fatigue et la pression qu'il ressentait se relâcha. Son sauveur plaqua un doigt contre son museau pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait garder le silence, puis il se mit à fureter parmi les décombres. Il était visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Le tigre voulait lui demander de le libérer de ses entraves, mais ne souhaitant contrevenir à l'ordre de silence que venait de lui imposer le renard, il resta muet jusqu'à ce que ce-dernier finisse par trouver ce qu'il recherchait : le transmetteur longue-distance qu'employait le buffle au moment de son intervention. Le chasseur de primes plaqua l'appareil contre son oreille mais ne tarda pas à le retirer, avec une expression de dépit qui en disait long. Visiblement, la personne avec laquelle Furdheim était en relation avait coupé la ligne depuis belle lurette. Il n'en tirerait rien de plus pour l'instant, mais au moins s'assurait-il par ce biais que personne n'entendrait ce que l'enfant et lui pourraient avoir à se dire. Il glissa le transmetteur dans la sacoche qui ornait son ceinturon et tourna enfin son attention vers le gamin.

Tout en le délestant des liens qui le maintenaient attaché, il l'interrogea d'une voix douce, ou n'était perceptible qu'une intense fatigue :

« — Tu t'appelles Lewi, c'est ça ? Lewi Saramento ? »

Intimidé, le petit tigre se contenta d'hocher la tête. Lui retirant le bâillon défait qui lui barrait le visage, le renard reprit :

« — Cette ordure ne t'a pas trop brutalisé, j'espère ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Et devant cette marque de sollicitude qui rompait totalement avec l'angoisse retenue qu'il avait accumulé au cours des derniers jours, la digue de sa bravoure s'effondra totalement et la pression se relâcha en un torrent de larmes accompagné de moult sanglots. Faisant fi du peu de temps passé en sa compagnie, et appréciant le simple fait d'être en vie et en relative sécurité, Lewi se laissa tomber dans les bras du renard, enfouissant ses yeux épuisés d'angoisse dans la fourrure rousse encore humide, appréciant ce contact chaleureux, vaguement réconfortant… un avant-goût de retour à une vie normale, qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir quitté.

D'abord décontenancé par la réaction de l'enfant, le renard ferma finalement les yeux en souriant doucement, déposant une patte rassurante dans le dos du petit tigre qu'il venait de secourir.

Ils ne reprirent une réelle conversation que le lendemain. Epuisé par ses émotions et par la fatigue d'une fuite éperdue au travers de la jungle, qui lui semblait avoir duré une vie entière, Lewi s'était assoupi entre les bras de son sauveur, et ne s'était réveillé que plusieurs heures plus tard, bien au chaud dans un duvet, au côté d'un petit feu de camp allumé dans une autre salle de la bâtisse abandonnée.

De Furdheim, il ne restait trace, et il n'osa pas interroger le renard à ce sujet. Ce-dernier le fit manger. Des racines bouillies au goût coriace, et des galettes de céréales séchées. Un repas frugal, qui ne fit qu'attiser d'avantage sa faim, mais dont il se contenta bien volontiers, tout affamé qu'il était.

Puis ils prirent le chemin du retour, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas rapide mais relâché, que la conversation se permit de repartir sur les évènements des derniers jours.

« — Je suis rassuré de voir que tu es en relative bonne santé, déclara le renard d'un ton un peu détaché. Tes parents seront soulagés. Je crains qu'ils ne s'attendent au pire.

— Sauf votre respect, monseigneur… Pourquoi la Milice Martiale n'est-elle pas venue à mon secours ? Comment se fait-il que ce soit vous seul qui soyez intervenu ? »

Le renard le considéra d'un œil amusé, avant de détourner le regard en poussant un soupir. Il laissa passer une seconde, réajusta la courroie de maintien dorsale de son épée sur son épaule, avant de répondre :

« — La Milice Martiale, hein ? Petit… Crois-moi, si tu as réellement besoin d'aide, dans la vie… Une aide rapide, j'entends… Si tu es vraiment en danger, ou que les choses tournent mal pour toi… Apprends à te débrouiller par toi-même, ou à faire appel à ceux qui, comme moi, sauront se montrer efficaces.

— Ça veut dire que les miliciens n'ont même pas cherché à me retrouver ? »

Le renard sembla attentif au ton plein de déception qu'il perçut dans la voix de son petit interlocuteur, et haussa les épaules.

« — Oh… Ils s'y affairent, sans nul doute. Ils enquêtent. Ils font des relevés, des recherches. Ils remplissent des dossiers, et amoncèlent les preuves et les évidences… Et quand enfin ils auraient pris la décision de se mettre en route, toi, tu aurais déjà été si loin qu'il aurait sans doute été trop tard pour espérer te retrouver. »

A cette idée, Lewi frissonna sans le vouloir et accéléra le pas. Il lui tardait de retrouver ses parents et le confort sécurisant de son foyer. Ajustant son rythme au sien, le renard poursuivit :

« — Prends cela comme tu veux. Ce n'est que mon avis. Mais à mon sens, la Milice n'est que le paravent militaire que le pouvoir politique d'Otonomah dresse devant les habitants, pour leur faire croire à une illusion de sécurité. »

Concentré sur les paroles de son sauveur, le tigre tournait les mots dans sa tête d'enfant, cherchant à leur donner un sens. Voyant ses efforts, le renard ajouta d'un ton conclusif :

« — En d'autres termes, tes parents ont eu bien raison de faire appel à moi. »

L'enfant hocha la tête avec conviction, buvant ces mots comme une vérité irréfutable.

« — Mais alors… Vous êtes un chasseur de primes, c'est ça ? »

A cette question, le renard afficha une légère moue, mais Lewi ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il se contenta de répondre :

« — C'est un peu réducteur, mais c'est ça. »

Pendant un moment, le petit tigre se contenta d'avancer silencieusement, semblant peser le pour et le contre de ce qui venait d'être dit. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la particularité physique de son compagnon de route… Il avait d'abord pensé que ces deux pattes en acier étaient un habillage, une sorte d'armure protectrice, mais il s'était rapidement aperçu qu'il n'en était rien. Ces prothèses mécaniques _étaient_ les pattes du renard. Le simple fait qu'il puisse se déplacer là-dessus laissait Lewi pantois, mais par réserve autant que par politesse, il s'interdit de poser la moindre question à ce sujet.

Le silence, néanmoins, commençait à lui devenir pesant, mais il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder pour relancer la conversation. La pluie semblait s'être arrêtée pour de bon. Malgré tout, le chemin détrempé n'offrait pas beaucoup de distractions, morne et boueux qu'il était. La route jusqu'à Otonomah serait bien longuette si elle devait durer ainsi, au rythme d'une marche certes rapide, mais qui ne semblerait l'être jamais assez tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé ses parents et son foyer.

Puis, comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas posé cette question plus tôt, Lewi se frappa le front de la patte droite et déclara d'un ton enjoué :

« — Mais je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom ! »

Un sourire amusé se dessina, suivant la courbe du museau du renard. Il laissa un instant de flottement passer avant de répondre d'une voix claire :

« — Ziegelzeig Aberhein. Mais tu peux m'appeler Zieg, comme tout le monde. »


	3. Chapitre 2

2

« — Valkeyrie Constantine ! »

La voix du taureau était forte, autoritaire et intransigeante. Elle ne tolèrerait aucun retard, ni aucun témoignage de faiblesse. Levant sa patte à la fourrure grise mouchetée de blanc, Valkeyrie répondit d'une voix claire et pleine de confiance :

« — Présente ! »

Engoncé dans son armure d'officier, le taureau se redressa, pivotant la tête pour l'incliner sur le côté, faisant saillir son cou musculeux. Ses naseaux s'écartèrent et se dilatèrent, avant de projeter un souffle puissant, chargé de mépris. Une seconde passa encore, avant qu'il ne déclare à mi-voix :

« — Alors c'était vrai… »

A cette parole de feinte incrédulité, l'ensemble des miliciens présents se mit à ricaner, tournant des regards moqueurs en direction de la jeune urksa qui venait de répondre à l'appel. Tenant du lapin, elle était dressée fièrement sur ses membres postérieurs, la patte toujours dressée, le regard fixe et assuré. En dépit de cette posture, elle semblait frêle et minuscule au milieu des autres miliciens rassemblés sur le terrain d'entraînement, qui portaient sur elle l'ombre de leur puissance. Son armure légère de milicienne était ajustée, couvrant sa petite poitrine, mais ne lui apportait pas grande prestance. Ses oreilles grises, dressées au maximum, ne dépassaient de loin pas les épaules de la plupart des mâles l'entourant.

Une seule femelle dans la garnison, et il fallait qu'elle soit un lapin.

Ressentant la tension irritante qui planait autour d'elle, Valkeyrie jugea bon de baisser la patte, se sentant soudainement ridicule dans le maintien de cette posture figée. Ne déplaise à ses camarades, ou au sergent instructeur Silfar qui lui faisait face, elle ne se laissa pas intimider, et soutint du regard son supérieur hiérarchique, le scrutant de ses grands yeux vert émeraude.

Ce-dernier maintint ce contact visuel quelques secondes encore, tentant clairement de lui faire passer l'intégralité du message de mépris et de désintérêt qu'il souhaitait exprimer, puis se détourna finalement, reprenant l'appel là où il l'avait laissé.

Soulagée que cette première confrontation s'achève, Valkeyrie laissa retomber ses oreilles dans son dos, prise d'une soudaine et amère crise de doutes. Autour d'elle, les regards continuaient à trancher, balayant sa fourrure et les lignes maigres et frêles de son corps fragile.

Des murmures agitèrent les rangs, tandis que Silfar poursuivait l'appel. Valkeyrie n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir la cible, et chaque mot feutré était un imperceptible coup de poignard dans l'armure de sa confiance, qui à cet instant lui sembla particulièrement ébranlée.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de secouer vivement la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

Sa place ici était légitime. Elle ne laisserait personne l'en faire douter.

Elle courrait de toute ses forces, vive comme la brise, insaisissable et d'une vitesse surprenante. Elle laissa sur le carreau les trois autres miliciens qui partageaient son parcours d'obstacles. D'un bond agile, elle se retrouva au sommet de la passerelle de cordes, et entreprit de la franchir en quelques pas gracieux et précis.

Silfar faisait le tour de la garnison, observant la progression de ses troupes d'un regard détaché. Valkeyrie se moquait éperdument du jugement qu'il apposait à sa prestation. Pour le moment, seul le résultat comptait.

Le parcours était plus simple que celui du centre d'entraînement de Seyrault, dont elle était issue. Quelques butées en bois, un pont de cordes, des haies de rondins, un mur d'escalade. Rien d'insurmontable. Elle enchaînait les obstacles avec la vivacité surprenante qui qualifiait son style dynamique et athlétique. Sur ce type d'exercices, ses caractéristiques physiques ne lui semblaient pas une entrave.

Tandis qu'elle progressait, elle entendait le sergent Silfar morigéner les troupes. Un discours militariste et patriotique visant à les miner autant qu'à les motiver, tout en leur rappelant, s'ils se prenaient à l'oublier, qu'il n'y avait ici qu'un seul patron.

« — Dans ma troupe, il n'y a que les meilleurs. Les meilleurs des meilleurs. N'importe quel milicien voulant avoir un minimum de prestance inscrite à son palmarès demande à me cirer les pompes, un jour ou l'autre ! Un vrai défenseur du peuple d'Otonomah passe obligatoirement par mes rangs ! Vous êtes arrivés ici parce que vous en avez fait la demande et on vous livre à moi après vous avoir fait passer des épreuves jugées comme étant insurmontables, c'est ça ? Et on voudrait vous faire croire que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mes canailles ? On voudrait vous faire croire que la sélection ne se limite qu'à ça ? »

Brusquement, Silfar bifurqua, pivotant sur ses sabots pour enfoncer un violent coup de tête dans le poteau de maintien du pont de cordes. Le choc se fit ressentir jusque dans les fondations de la structure, qui vibra à en fissurer le pylône central.

Valkeyrie, glissa sous le choc, mais se retint à la corde, la faisant glisser sous son aisselle pour se stabiliser, le temps que les vibrations se calment. Un milicien tenant de l'ours, qui se trouvait à un mètre derrière elle, n'eut pas le même réflexe, et chuta de près de deux mètres, s'écrasant dans la marre de boue qui se situait juste en dessous.

« — Ah ! s'extasia Silfar avec contentement. Un abonné au rayon des ratés ! »

Le sergent se pencha au-dessus de l'ours qui se relevait avec peine, les dents serrées, le plastron recouvert de boue. Alors qu'il s'extirpait de la flaque, le taureau l'incendia de la pire des manières, le renvoyant au début de l'exercice pour qu'il reprenne les obstacles aux côtés du groupe suivant.

La lapine, quant à elle, s'était redressée et avait repris la course. Elle dévala la pente de bois qui la ramena au plancher des vaches, profitant de l'élan suscité pour négocier le virage en épingle qui l'amenait au-devant de l'exercice suivant, un parcours de rondins à enjamber à toute vitesse.

Elle se lança à l'assaut de l'épreuve en toute confiance, négociant les bonds de précisions et les roulades agiles, glissant en-dessous des rondins surélevés, sautant au-dessus de ceux qui étaient à sa portée. Du regard, elle surveillait les allers et venues de Silfar, qui loin d'avoir fini son discours, ne manquerait pas de la faire échouer, s'il en avait l'occasion.

« — Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous vous prenez pour des starlettes, pas vrai ? Vous étiez peut être les idoles des péquenauds qui vous servaient d'équipiers jusqu'à présent. Mais ici, c'est Otonomah, mes chéris ! Et croyez-moi, la capitale va vous gâter ! Si vous n'êtes pas prêts à en faire l'amère expérience, vous vous retrouverez bien vite à retourner gratter la terre de vos patelins au milieu de vos débandades de frères et de cousins, tous demeurés congénitaux ! Ici, le danger vient de n'importe où ! »

Toujours attentive, Valkeyrie avait entendu sa charge avant de le voir débouler dans son angle mort. Elle stoppa sa course nette, laissant le taureau furieux qui cherchait à l'encorner passer à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage, et finir son assaut une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Sans se démonter, et comme si cette attaque n'avait jamais eu lieu, Silfar se redressa et repris sa ronde, tout en discourant sur le même ton beuglard et monocorde.

« — L'imprévisible, c'est ce qui caractérisera vos existences misérables à partir d'aujourd'hui. Que vous vous retrouviez en patrouille ou sur des enquêtes, à coller des procès-verbaux ou à composer vos comptes-rendus, vous ne serez jamais tranquilles. Parce qu'un malade mental drogué à l'étherite, un mercenaire revenu du Sud, une saloperie de chasseur de primes mal luné ou encore la mamie du coin qui en a marre de vous voir rôder autour de chez elle, tous ces enfoirés chercheront à vous faire la peau. Si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait d'abord, bien entendu ! »

Lassée de ce babillage aussi ridicule que stéréotypé, Valkeyrie s'engageait à présent dans l'ascension du mur d'escalade. Le milicien suivant se trouvait à peine au milieu du parcours de rondins. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'affirmer ou à démontrer sa valeur en excellant à l'exercice, mais elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait car elle ressentait un besoin impérieux de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle avait sa place ici.

Les prises étaient rendues glissantes par les pluies diluviennes des jours précédents, aussi sa progression se fit plus lente qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Concentrée qu'elle était à la réalisation de l'exercice, elle n'entendit que trop tard le pas de course de Silfar, qui fonçait au revers du mur de bois. Les cornes du sergent percutèrent avec violence la structure, allant jusqu'à la soulever brièvement hors du sol. Valkeyrie lâcha prise en poussant un cri de stupeur, et retomba lestement au sol, éclaboussant d'eau stagnante son pantalon d'entraînement. Avant même d'avoir pu lire la satisfaction sur le visage du sergent instructeur, elle repartait à l'assaut du mur, la rage au ventre.

« — Vous ne serez jamais à l'abri. Que ce soit au cœur de la ville, dans les contrées de Kantor, ou au sein de la caserne… Vous faites partie des forces spéciales d'Otonomah désormais, et votre vie toute entière ne sera que peine et douleur ! Le Consortium vous paie et vous entretient pour ça. Vous êtes la chair à canon de la nation, et sa seule défense contre ses ennemis… et surtout contre elle-même ! Alors suez, transpirez et donnez-vous à fond, mes larbins ! On bouge ! »

Nouveau coup de cornes dans le mur d'escalade. Alors qu'elle pensait lâcher prise, Valkeyrie se rattrapa de justesse. Les doigts de sa patte comme seul maintien, elle sentit soudainement la douleur de l'effort résonner au travers de ses muscles. Cette décharge la poussa à puiser d'avantage dans ses ressources, et cette fois-ci elle ne glissa pas. Avec dextérité, elle reprit l'ascension du mur, et l'escalada à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à en atteindre le sommet.

Alors, elle perçut les cris enthousiastes de ses compagnons encore sur la grille de départ, qui semblaient n'avoir pas perdu une miette de sa performance. Tout d'abord avides d'assister à son échec, ils étaient finalement transportés de la voir faire ses preuves.

La petite lapine sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance lui monter au cœur et leur fit un signe énergique de la main en bondissant sur place, afin de leur souhaiter bon courage. La troupe lui répondit avec entrain, alors que s'élançaient quatre autres de ses camarades dans l'exercice.

Tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à la tyrolienne qui devait la ramener jusqu'en bas, Valkeyrie perçut le souffle courroucé qui s'échappa des naseaux de Silfar, qui se trouvait toujours au bas du mur. Un frisson incontrôlable secoua sa douce fourrure grise… Peut-être s'était-elle sentie un peu trop vite en confiance.

Ne permettant pas au doute de la ronger, elle se laissa glisser le long de la corde, un sourire de façade imprimé sur le visage.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché terre, le sergent la bourra d'un violent coup d'épaule, envoyant son corps malingre valdinguer trois mètres plus loin. Elle roula brutalement au sol, la boue amortissant quelque peu le choc, mais ne put éviter de faire plusieurs tonneaux qui la malmenèrent énormément. Finalement, elle parvint à reprendre l'équilibre et à freiner l'inertie de son corps. Accroupie, le souffle court, elle entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre, au milieu du silence glaçant qui avait soudainement envahi l'assistance.

Tous ses camarades avaient stoppé l'exercice, figés par la stupeur, et observaient la scène d'un air confus, affichant une expression où se mêlaient la surprise et l'effroi.

Valkeyrie redressa la tête, l'œil gauche à demi-clôt. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à l'ouvrir entièrement, seule la douleur qu'il lui faisait subir parvenait à son cerveau galvanisé par l'adrénaline.

Sans ajouter un mot, Silfar la chargea, toutes cornes devant. La lapine fit un bond sur le côté, esquivant de justesse le sergent, et se redressa sur ses pattes après une agile roulade.

Ne sachant comment réagir autrement, elle dégaina le bâton d'entraînement accroché à son ceinturon. A ce geste défensif, un murmure approbatif se fit entendre, jaillissant de la masse des miliciens, restée en retrait. Silfar tourna vers Valkeyrie un œil injecté de sang, et lui offrit un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

« — Là, tu commences à m'intéresser, mon lapin ! »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il dégaina la matraque en acier attachée à sa ceinture, et par ce seul mouvement, contraignit toute l'assemblée à un silence de mort.

Valkeyrie avala à sec, comprenant qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas de cette mauvaise passe. Elle se mit alors en position de combat, saisissant son bâton à deux mains, tout en essayant de conserver une expression sereine malgré la boule invasive qui grossissait au creux de son estomac.

Bois de merisier contre acier chromé. C'est ainsi que ça se jouerait.

Silfar chargea, toutes cornes en avant, bien entendu, et d'un mouvement leste de son bras musculeux, balaya la zone de retrait de la lapine d'un coup de matraque. Valkeyrie esquiva la charge d'une roulade, et baissa la tête, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, n'évitant la masse d'acier que de justesse, celle-ci lui fauchant néanmoins une oreille au passage. Sous le choc, elle poussa un cri de douleur teinté de terreur, et porta sa patte à son oreille meurtrie. A ce spectacle, Silfar éclata de rire, tournant son attention vers l'auditoire de ses recrues médusées :

« — Une petite lapine, se croyant au-dessus de sa condition, prétend intégrer mon unité d'élite ! La plus prestigieuse de toute la milice ! Ici, à Otonomah ! Dans ma ville ! »

Laissant ses paroles avoir leur effet, et ne constatant aucune raillerie venant appuyer ses dires, Silfar poussa un grognement de dépit, reprenant sa tirade :

« — C'est cela ! Laissez-vous attendrir par sa ténacité, son courage apparent, sa vaillance à l'entraînement ! Et sa faiblesse deviendra la vôtre ! »

Les miliciens, perplexes, échangèrent quelques regards hésitants. Certains se montrèrent alors plus fermés que d'autres, comme s'ils prenaient soudain conscience de quelque chose. Silfar, satisfait de voir ses recrues tergiverser autour de ses paroles, reporta son attention sur Valkeyrie, qui se tenait toujours accroupie au sol, le souffle court, une patte resserrée autour de son oreille en sang. Il poursuivit alors ses propos à son attention, mais d'une voix forte, afin que chacun puisse l'entendre :

« — Le lapin veut faire ses preuves et devenir loup parmi les loups. Noble intention, ma cocotte ! Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça... Les proies meurent, même lorsqu'elles se parent des vertus de la justice et du courage. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je veux juste t'éviter de souffrir inutilement et de gâcher ta vie. »

Ecarquillant les yeux à l'audition de ces derniers mots, Valkeyrie sentit sa poitrine se resserrer contre son cœur, et celui-ci s'arrêter de battre, glacé par la sentence d'une vérité qu'elle refusait de s'avouer. Etait-ce de la fierté ou de l'entêtement ? Ou bien un rêve vertueux devenu vaniteux, au fil d'années d'efforts et de sacrifices ? Elle ferma les paupières, et se concentra sur la chaleur vive qui se dégageait de son petit corps. Une chaleur réconfortante qui lui rappelait son foyer, ses origines… et les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à l'attention de ceux qui, cherchant à la protéger de ses ambitions, lui avaient un jour fait promettre de renoncer à rentrer dans la Milice Martiale.

Des mensonges. Rien que des stupides mensonges. La chaleur se mua alors en rage.

En un éclair, elle fut debout, les yeux bien ouverts, les oreilles dressées en signe de provocation.

Silfar n'eut pas le temps de maugréer qu'elle bondissait déjà à son encontre, brandissant son bâton d'entraînement avec force et vigueur avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces contre son adversaire.

Celui-ci n'eut qu'à faire un mouvement de tête pour arrêter l'assaut de ses cornes épaisses. Le bâton de Valkeyrie éclata en morceaux épars sous la puissance du choc. Les yeux écarquillés, la lapine retomba au sol. Alors qu'elle allait redresser un regard suppliant en direction du sergent instructeur, celui-ci lui envoya un direct du droit en plein estomac.

La lapine fut projetée en l'air, et retomba lourdement au sol un peu plus loin, couchée sur le flanc, pliée en deux, le souffle coupé.

Silfar était satisfait. Elle ne se relèverait pas.

Un silence terrible s'était abattu sur l'assemblée. Le sergent instructeur laissa le temps à ses recrues de bien s'imprégner de l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit ravagé de Valkeyrie dans ce moment de détresse absolu : elle aurait souhaité être tombée dans l'autre sens, pour tourner le dos à ses camarades et ne pas avoir à leur faire face… Elle aurait souhaité qu'ils ne voient pas ses rêves se briser et ses dernières défenses craquer.

Devant leurs regards intransigeants, qui n'exprimaient au mieux qu'un vague mépris, elle se sentit prête à pleurer.

Au son des premiers sanglots, le sergent Silfar fit signe à ses hommes :

« — Fin de l'entraînement. Retournez aux vestiaires. Je vous veux en salle de réunion dans quinze minutes. »

Il resta sur place, surplombant de son ombre colossale la petite lapine, toujours roulée en boule au sol, uniquement secouée par quelques sanglots à demi étouffés. Une fois que le champ d'entraînement fut vidé de ses hommes, il tourna les talons, laissant Valkeyrie dans son dos. Avant de l'abandonner à cette solitude à laquelle elle aspirait maintenant de tout son être, il lâcha une dernière parole :

« — Je te laisse quartier libre pour le reste de la journée, afin que tu prennes tes dispositions. Ne t'avise pas de te représenter à l'appel demain. »

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, aidée en cela par le silence du terrain d'entraînement à présent dépeuplé, Valkeyrie, toujours pliée en deux, incapable de se relever, entendit des bruits de pas arriver dans son dos.

N'ayant pas la force de se retourner, elle ne put observer les arrivants qu'au moment où ils la surplombèrent, passant à ses côtés sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt.

Un renard et un petit tigre.

L'enfant porta sur elle des yeux inquiets et pleins de stupeur, mais demeura silencieux, entraîné par l'impulsion de la marche que lui imposait son compagnon de route.

Ce-dernier, pour sa part, ne lui lança qu'un vague regard en coin, à l'expression insaisissable, puis détourna la tête, avant de s'éloigner en direction des bâtiments administratifs.

A nouveau livrée à sa solitude, Valkeyrie replia sa tête contre son torse et croisa les bras sur son ventre meurtri. Il lui faudrait du temps avant d'être capable de se relever.

En attendant, elle avait toujours des larmes à verser.


	4. Chapitre 3

3

« — Oh ! Mon amour ! Mon chéri ! »

Lewi semblait sur le point d'étouffer. Sa mère le serrait tellement fort que les joues du petit tigre se gonflaient d'air et qu'il haletait légèrement. Mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait éloigné d'elle, même pour reprendre son souffle.

Agenouillé à ses côtés, son père le regardait avec intensité, un vague sourire imprimé sur le visage. Il avait l'air de vouloir graver l'image de son fils sur ses rétines pour en conserver l'authenticité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ces folles étreintes, la mère de Lewi releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes, cherchant Ziegelzeig du regard.

Le renard se tenait toujours en retrait, l'air réservé, un vague sourire aux lèvres, semblant apprécier le spectacle de ces retrouvailles :

« — Merci ! Merci de tout cœur ! déclara la femelle entre deux sanglots, après quoi elle replongea son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit garçon. »

Ce-dernier offrit au chasseur de primes un dernier regard empli de gratitude, accompagné d'un sourire charmant, avant de se laisser aller aux douces embrassades de sa mère.

« — Monsieur et madame Saramento, nous allons vous laisser quelques instants seuls avec Lewi. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, j'imagine… »

L'urksa qui venait de prendre la parole se nommait Hander Delmaz, et tenait de la belette. Engoncé dans un costume défraichi de couleur olive, la seule marque d'appartenance militaire qu'il arborait tenait à l'insigne de colonel terne qui ornait son poitrail maigrelet. Toussotant légèrement, il redressa la paire de lunettes qui glissait le long de son court museau.

« — Je reviens tout de suite, nous avons encore quelques points à régler. »

D'un signe de la tête, et sans attendre la réponse des principaux intéressés, il ordonna Ziegelzeig de le suivre dans le couloir. Le renard lui emboîta le pas, sans ajouter un mot, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au petit Lewi Saramento, en guise d'adieu.

Sans lui demander ce qu'il désirait, et avec l'aisance experte de l'habitude, Hander sortit deux petits verres de l'armoire vitrée de son bureau, ainsi qu'une bouteille de liqueur de Beriz. Il souffla prestement dans le fond des godets dans le but de les dépoussiérer, et y versa le liquide ambré. D'un geste vif, il fit glisser son verre en direction de Ziegelzeig, qui se tenait assis dans une chaise de bureau visiblement inconfortable. Le renard saisit le contenant au passage, et le vida d'une traite, avant de s'ébrouer brusquement :

« — Pfouah ! Bon sang, Hander ! Je bosserai pour toi juste pour ce petit plaisir, crois-moi ! »

Le colonel offrit un petit sourire à son interlocuteur avant de tremper doucement ses lèvres dans l'alcool, qu'il savourait par à-coups.

« — Mais tu ne bosses pas pour moi, à mon grand regret, répondit-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Et si tu le faisais, ça ne serait certainement pas que pour un verre de Beriz de temps en temps, pas vrai ?

— A ce sujet, l'argent est disponible ? »

Hander hocha calmement la tête, se laissant glisser au fond d'un fauteuil miteux recouvert d'une étole brodée vieillissante.

« — La somme prévue t'attend au bureau des primes. Tu n'as qu'à présenter le document que j'ai signé pour toi… Enfin, tu connais la manœuvre. »

Ziegelzeig plongea son regard dans son verre, semblant apprécier les déformations de l'environnement qu'orchestrait celui-ci. La belette acheva à son tour le sien, et le fit calmement glisser sur le marbre laqué qui composé la surface de son bureau. Hander s'enfonça alors au fond de son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur son poitrail maigrelet :

« — Alors, est ce que je dois m'attendre à du grand nettoyage ? »

Le renard le considéra du coin de l'œil avant de secouer la tête.

« — Non. Je suis resté propre cette fois. La dépouille est dans un centre de recherche désaffecté. J'ai vu l'emblème de l'université de magie de Leodalfeus sur l'une des portes. C'est à environ deux cents kilomètres au Sud, en suivant la piste de l'Essaim. Je laisserai des indications précises à tes hommes. »

D'un signe de la main, Hander offrit son accréditation à l'offre, avant de reprendre ses questions :

« — Des informations sur le ravisseur ?

— Un dur des quartiers de la Faille. Un petit caïd, du nom de Furdheim. Ce buffle avait pas inventé l'eau chaude, c'est sûr, mais tout de même, je m'interroge…

— A quel sujet ?

— Sur la même chose que toi, j'imagine : ses motivations ! »

Haussant un sourcil, la belette eut l'air particulièrement incrédule face à ce questionnement. Sur un ton légèrement railleur, il reprit la conversation :

« — Ca m'étonne de toi.

— Quoi donc ?

— Eh bien, que tu t'intéresses aux buts de ta proie. D'habitude, tu te contentes d'empocher la prime avant de disparaître.

— C'est pas faux, mais d'habitude je poursuis des criminels recherchés, par des ravisseurs d'enfants… »

La belette scruta Ziegelzeig du regard, comme s'il s'agissait de la clé pour résoudre quelque puzzle mystérieux. Finalement, il reprit la parole :

« — Toi, tu es au courant. N'est-ce-pas ?

— De quoi ? répondit le renard d'un air faussement étonné. Du fait que ce n'est qu'un enlèvement d'enfant parmi d'autres ? Que si celui-ci a eu la chance que je débusque son ravisseur, d'autres ont malheureusement disparu depuis belle lurette, sans espoir d'être un jour retrouvés ? Combien ont été enlevés, encore, pendant mes quelques jours de traque ? »

D'un air sombre, Hander maugréa :

« — Trois.

— Bordel de merde. »

Ziegelzeig n'avait pas feint sa réaction, cette fois-ci. Une colère sourde semblait se dessiner sous les traits de son visage vulpin. Loin de vouloir dédramatiser la situation, Hander poursuivit :

« — Ce qui place le nombre d'enfants disparus à vingt-huit en l'espace d'un mois. Soit près d'un enfant par jour… Pour l'instant, on arrive à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais combien de temps avant un mouvement de panique ?

— Vieux, je voudrais pas être à ta place… Vous avez une piste ? »

Le colonel haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'il n'accréditait pas du tout la théorie qu'il s'apprêtait à exprimer :

« — Eh bien, le bouc émissaire habituel des derniers mois. Le Consortium nous demande de privilégier la piste des rebelles activistes sous les ordres de Killian. »

Sifflant entre ses crocs, le renard se contenta de grimacer :

« — Tissu de conneries. »

Hander se montra soudainement plus intéressé. Décroisant les bras, il vint poser ses mains griffues sur le bureau, avant de joindre les doigts, se penchant vers l'avant en prenant un air cérémonial :

« —Ça me touche de te voir si concerné… Alors finalement, tu n'es pas qu'une petite enflure avide d'argent ! »

Ziegelzeig afficha une grimace de légère déconvenue avant de rétorquer :

« — Ah ? C'est ce qui se dit de moi ?

— Y a des bruits qui courent, par-ci, par-là. Certains membres de la hiérarchie préfèreraient ne plus voir un chasseur de primes venir couper l'herbe sous le pied de la Milice… Tu suis ma pensée ? »

Le renard haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé :

« — Eh bien, si elle commençait par faire son travail, la Milice ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hander se contenta de ricaner doucement, manifestant par cette réaction son absence d'intérêt quant à la question.

« — Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions à ce sujet, mon renard.

— Bien dommage, rétorqua Ziegelzeig en sifflant une nouvelle fois entre ses dents. Où va-t-on si le seul type un tant soit peu futé dans cette baraque commence à s'en contrefoutre ? »

Coupant brutalement court à la conversation, Hander plaqua violemment la patte contre le bureau, faisant bondir son verre dans un tintement sonore.

« — Ca suffit. On ne parle pas politique, ici. C'est clair ?

— C'est pas une question politique du tout… »

Hander redressa son doigt en direction de son interlocuteur, comme pour souligner l'importance de ce qui suivrait.

« — Méfie-toi, Zieg. Tu as encore quelques amis ici… Pour l'instant. Alors si tu veux continuer à travailler avec nous, tiens ta langue. »

Et comme pour signifier sa bonne compréhension de cette mise en garde, le renard fit le geste de verrouiller son museau à double tour.

Pour son compte, d'ailleurs, la conversation était finie. Sans ajouter une parole, il se redressa, et prit la direction de la sortie du bureau en offrant un sourire de circonstances à Hander, soutenu par le regard biaisé de celui-ci.

Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, le colonel le héla une dernière fois, le jaugeant d'un œil à la fois amusé et méfiant :

« — Tu ne me caches rien sur cette affaire, pas vrai ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ziegelzeig haussa les épaules, avant de quitter la pièce.

En se rendant au bureau des primes, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa patte dans la sacoche de son ceinturon, pour tâter encore une fois les contours métalliques du transmetteur longue-portée dont il avait « omis » de rendre compte à la Milice.


	5. Chapitre 4

4

Le bras droit barrant toujours son ventre endolori, Valkeyrie tituba jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, et s'affala contre celle-ci pour reprendre son souffle. Elle poussa un léger cri de douleur en se rendant compte que l'épaule sur laquelle elle reposait la faisait également souffrir.

Avant de passer à la recherche de ses clés, elle ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de faire le point sur les évènements tragiques de la journée. Quel recourt avait-elle pour contrer la volonté de Silfar ? Si elle se présentait à l'appel, le lendemain, quel sort allait-il lui réserver ? Elle ne parviendrait pas à avoir le soutien du moindre de ses collègues… Le peu de sympathie qu'elle leur avait inspiré s'était effacée comme neige au soleil de midi. Et puis, quelle plainte apposer à la direction ? C'était elle qui avait dégainé son bâton la première… Techniquement, elle était responsable de la rixe. Tous les éléments jouaient contre elle.

Elle plaqua son front contre la porte et l'y cogna à deux ou trois reprises. Elle ne savait pas si elle espérait ainsi s'assommer et oublier, ou s'il y avait un but concret dans la manœuvre. Finalement, elle abandonna le processus et partit en quête de ses clés.

Valkeyrie était arrivée à Otonomah deux jours auparavant.

Elle avait été mutée depuis l'académie de la Milice de Seyrault, où ses excellents états de service lui avaient permis de participer au concours de sélection interne pour la Brigade d'élite d'Otonomah, les forces spéciales. Elle était arrivée parmi les dix premiers, et avait ainsi gagné sa place dans la troupe de Silfar… Pour une demi-journée, seulement, semblait-il.

Quand elle avait fait ses premiers pas dans la grande ville, tout n'avait été qu'émerveillement. Comparativement à Seyrault, petite bourgade agricole spécialisée dans la production de canne sucrière, et dont la population n'excédait pas les dix mille habitants, Otonomah était une mégalopole incroyable fourmillant d'activité.

La ville entière était en travaux. Les centres de recherches en technomancie étaient parvenus à exploiter l'étherite en vue d'en générer un courant continu à même d'alimenter toute la cité en électricité de façon permanente. Face aux opportunités offertes par cette innovation incroyable, Otonomah s'était précipitée dans la mise en place d'un réseau électrique de grande envergure, et la cité vivait au rythme de ces installations bruyantes et invasives.

Cela ne faisait qu'apporter un sursaut d'animation à ces étroites ruelles tentaculaires grouillantes de monde, ces marchés ouverts débordants d'activité, où les cris des commerçants se mêlaient au tumulte effrayant d'un torrent animalier que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Otonomah était la perle du monde urksa sur Kiren. Une marmite bouillonnante qui ne dormait jamais.

Et elle avait eu une chance de faire partie de cette réalité. De vivre ce rêve de tous les possibles. De se rendre utile à la marche de cette société, en se mettant à son service… Pour la protéger, et lui apporter un semblant de justice.

Mais à présent, ses rêves s'étaient effondrés.

La résidence alambiquée où elle avait pris un appartement minable et minuscule, qui avait été source d'extase et de joie à son arrivée, reprenait à ses yeux une morne et triste réalité… Un dédale de couloirs humides et puants bardés de portes donnant sur des cloaques indignes de porter le nom de logements. Une réalité bien lointaine du confort qui était le sien dans la petite demeure familiale de Seyrault.

Un nœud à la gorge, elle crut qu'elle allait à nouveau fondre en larmes, ce qui aurait été un échec supplémentaire à ses yeux. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait plus rien à déverser pour manifester son désespoir, alors elle se contenta de tourner la clé dans la serrure, et de pénétrer dans la pénombre de son appartement.

Elle resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, laissant à ses grands yeux verts, épuisés par la fatigue et la tristesse, le temps de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Ce quartier de la Faille, relativement pauvre, quoique populaire, n'avait pas encore été raccordé à l'électricité d'étherite. Comme elle ne maîtrisait pas encore la topographie de son appartement, elle ne s'y mouvait la nuit qu'à tâtons, au risque de se cogner à son armoire ou à sa desserte… Non pas qu'elle disposât encore d'un mobilier fourni et digne de ce nom.

A l'idée de passer la nuit seule dans son lit à retourner une situation inextricable dans son esprit désemparé, la lapine ne ressentait que de l'amertume. D'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il n'existait aucun futur hypothétique où ses ambitions pouvaient encore se réaliser. Et ainsi, elle s'enfièvrerait en vain au fil des heures nocturnes, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement… Puis le matin paraîtrait, chargé de ses certitudes et de ses désillusions définitives. La démission irrévocable de la Milice, le retour à Seyrault… L'expression faussement désolée de ses parents, qui n'espéraient, dans les faits, qu'à la voir renoncer à sa carrière militaire.

Toutes ces idées la rebutaient et lui retournaient l'estomac. Elle trouverait n'importe quelle excuse pour fuir cette fatalité.

Aussi se décida-t-elle à faire une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite auparavant, juste pour repousser l'échéance des pensées solitaires et torturées d'une nuit interminable. Elle referma la porte d'un mouvement vif, en affirmant cette idée saugrenue et en se la répétant plusieurs fois, afin de lui donner de la couleur et de la consistance.

Elle irait bien boire un verre.

Les yeux émerveillés, Valkeyrie remontait l'allée principale du quartier de la Sourdière, un agglomérat sans queue ni tête de bâtisses alambiquées, dont aucune ne semblait répondre aux logiques géométriques d'une architecture sensée. Etrangement, dans leur folle complexité, ces bâtiments s'entremêlant dans une confusion indescriptible, leurs toits devenant passerelles et plateformes pour des routes suspendues, toutes reliés de câbles lumineux bardés de lampions et de lanternes multicolores, créaient un décor féérique et unique, à la nuit tombée.

L'activité de ce quartier commercial spécialisé dans le divertissement ne désemplissait jamais. Les vitrines des commerces de nuit, éclairés aux lanternes pour certains, à l'électricité d'étherite pour d'autres, illuminaient l'avenue pavée de lueurs fantasmagoriques et d'ombres étranges. Les passants allaient et venaient en groupes, lancés dans de vives discussions, la plupart chargées d'alcool. A proximité des quartiers industriels, la population avait tendance à oublier ses soucis et ses souffrances dans les liqueurs, les spiritueux et les jeux d'argent.

Peu affectée par cette ambiance particulière, et désireuse de changer d'air à tout prix, Valkeyrie s'enfonça dans une ruelle, au fond de laquelle un club de combats de Stroquins, sortes de furieux petits reptiles aux gueules bardés de crocs, qui n'aimaient rien de mieux que s'entretuer, assurait une animation chargée, faite de paris et de cris.

Juste à côté du club, qu'elle connaissait déjà de réputation pour être l'un des lieux les plus malfamés d'Otonomah, se tenait le bar du Serpentin. Un endroit dangereux, mais étrangement réputé, et qui avait conféré au quartier une certaine renommée touristique… Un étranger venu à Otonomah pour profiter de la vie nocturne de la capitale ne pouvait pas repartir sans faire un détour par le Serpentin. C'était, en quelque sorte, une étape de pèlerinage. Une condition sine qua none.

Quel meilleur endroit pour prendre un verre ? Un dernier verre avant la route…

L'intérieur du bar était bondé de monde. Composé en multiples espaces entremêlés sans logique particulière, avec des escaliers montant et descendant sur des terrasses suspendus ou dans des niches troglodytes, l'intérieur du Serpentin était un univers coloré et chatoyant. Les lampions de toutes les couleurs envahissaient le plafond, dont on ne devinait même plus la teinte. Partout, des coulures de cire s'accumulaient le long des parois et des balustrades. Il régnait à l'intérieur une odeur étrange, mélange d'alcool et d'encens. Le fumoir se trouvait sur une balustrade, suspendu en hauteur, juste à gauche de l'entrée. Pour s'y rendre, il fallait emprunter un escalier étroit aux marches incertaines, taillé dans le roc du mur, sans recherche de rigueur apparente. Des volutes de fumée épaisses en jaillissaient, lourdes d'odeurs musquées et fruitées.

En face d'elle se trouvait une allée centrale, qui traversait un océan de tables, toutes occupées par une population d'une incroyable diversité. Une majorité d'urksas, issus de tous les milieux sociaux, mais également des humains, aux apparences et aux aspects divers. Des marchands en transit, profitant de leur soirée de libre pour jouir des plaisirs de la ville des ambassadeurs distingués, en provenance du Hongun, semblait-il, à la vue de leurs yeux bridés des mercenaires de Ralgorj, encore tout crottés de leur traversée du Rift. Tout Kiren semblait vivre et pulser d'un mouvement commun, et cette impression d'unité la rasséréna quelque peu. Elle se sentit heureuse d'être ici.

D'un pas hagard, perdue au milieu de la foule, elle s'avança vers le bar, taillé dans la racine d'un arbre séculaire géant, dont le tronc colossal formait la clé de voute du Serpentin, et dont les ramifications mystiques se perdaient dans le dédale des multiples étages, loin, là-haut, au milieu de la lumière aveuglante des lampions.

Maladroite dans sa gestuelle qu'elle voulait faire passer pour naturelle, elle s'installa à un tabouret libre, qu'un urksa tenant du hérisson venait de quitter. A peine fut elle assise qu'elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et bondit de son siège, avant de retirer une épine de sa fesse droite. Quelques badauds rirent de cette débâcle, et levèrent amicalement leurs choppes vers elle. Elle leur offrit un sourire contrit, et ils retournèrent à leur conversation tumultueuse.

Epoussetant le tabouret avant de s'y rasseoir, elle posa les pattes sur le bar, cherchant à sentir la chaleur de l'écorce. Elle emplit alors ses naseaux de l'odeur de sciure et de cidre qui régnait, et porta son regard tout autour d'elle, jouissant de n'être rien au milieu du tumulte. Enfin, elle était hors d'elle-même, et faisait partie d'un tout. Ses tourments s'estompèrent, et son visage émerveillé ne semblait pas pouvoir se rassasier du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« — Tu es bien plus mignonne comme ça que vautrée dans la boue. »

La voix rude, piquante d'ironie, venait de la faire brutalement redescendre de son petit nuage extatique. Elle sentit une certaine forme de mauvaise humeur lui empourprer les joues, et tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour voir qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le deviner, car elle reconnut l'individu qui l'avait surplombé, plus tôt dans la journée, et ne lui avait accordé qu'un rapide regard en coin, sans même stopper sa marche face à sa détresse.

Ziegelzeig se tenait assis au bar, vidant une chope de bière brune. L'achevant d'un coup sec, il la dressa dans sa direction en guise de salut, avant de la reposer sur le comptoir dans un bruit mat. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et pris l'air le plus mauvais qu'elle pouvait afficher.

« — Vous par contre, vous êtes tout aussi impoli. »

Le renard étouffa un rire, avant de tousser en éructant une giclée de bave qui s'étala sur le comptoir. Valkeyrie observa la projection gluante s'écraser contre le bois avant de s'insinuer dans ses rainures. Elle ne put dissimuler une expression de dégoût.

« — Et vraiment répugnant, par-dessus le marché… »

Ziegelzeig pivota sur son tabouret pour se tourner de trois quart vers elle, s'accoudant au bar d'un air gauche en lui offrant un sourire faussé. Visiblement, il n'en était pas à sa première chope.

« — Pauvre amour. Désolé que le cadre ne soit pas à ton goût. »

Ces mots prononcés, il héla l'un des barmans qui se dirigea vers lui.

« — Un autre boque, mon pote. »

L'employé hocha brièvement la tête avant de griffonner sur son calepin. Valkeyrie profita de cette opportunité pour passer commande :

« — Et pour moi ce sera une… »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le barman s'était détourné, l'ignorant totalement, pour se diriger vers d'autres clients qui le hélaient. Dépitée, la lapine resta sans voix, tandis que Ziegelzeig continuait de l'observer dans une expression de satisfaction malhonnête.

« — Pas une habituée des lieux ni des coutumes locales, on dirait… »

Piquée au vif, Valkeyrie se renfrogna en se laissant retomber sur son tabouret.

« — C'est à celui qui sera le plus malpoli, visiblement…

— Malpoli peut être, répondit-il avec malice. Mais mon verre est plein. »

La lapine ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de désapprobation face à cette réplique. Au même moment, la bière de son voisin de tablée arrivait. Elle tenta alors une nouvelle fois sa chance :

« — Désolée, mais vous n'avez pas dû m'entendre tout à l'heure… Je disais que je voulais… »

Et une nouvelle fois, le barman se détourna d'elle sans même lui prêter attention. Devant l'expression déconfite de Valkeyrie, le renard ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« — Hep, Brad ! T'as pas entendu ? Mon amie veut commander ! Alors tu lui sers un… »

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air faussement interrogateur :

« — Un jus de carottes, je suppose ? »

La lapine lui lança un regard courroucé, plaquant ses oreilles en arrière pour bien manifester son exaspération. Voyant que le barman lui accordait enfin un minimum d'attention, elle reprit :

« — Une Sertosa. Et pour information, ce type n'est pas mon ami. »

Ziegelzeig poussa un soupir, en affichant une expression exagérément blessée.

« — T'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plaintif. Maintenant, il te servira jamais ! »

Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Valkeyrie pendant une demi-seconde, mais elle vit le barman prendre note de sa commande, ce qui la rassura. Elle s'employa alors à détourner le regard de son voisin, qui venait d'enfoncer son museau roux au fond de sa chope. Une méthode qui en valait bien d'autres pour vider une bière, se dit-elle. Pour bien marquer l'écart entre eux, elle pivota sur son tabouret, tournant la tête dans l'autre direction. Le renard lâcha alors un rot magistral, sorte de ponctuation finale à sa dégustation alcoolisée. Une note élégante et poétique. Le pet allait-il suivre ? Tant qu'il y était, il pouvait encore aller jusque-là pour gâcher d'avantage son moment de recueillement. Et dire qu'elle s'était sentie apaisée, l'espace d'un instant.

La seule présence du renard la mettait d'ailleurs hors d'elle. Sur la population absolument phénoménale d'Otonomah, en croissance constante, et compte tenu du nombre considérable de bars, dispersés dans les vingt-huit quartiers de la capitale, sans parler de sa banlieue, quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'elle tombât sur le seul civil l'ayant vu le matin même en position de faiblesse ? C'était inouï, le sort s'acharnait vraiment sur elle.

Alors qu'elle retournait ces questions frustrantes dans son esprit, sa Sertosa arriva. Elle jaugea le barman du coin de l'œil, lâcha un bref « merci », et s'empara de la chope. La bière fruitée avait un fort goût de framboise. C'avait toujours été sa préférée. C'était le seul alcool avec lequel elle avait jamais réussie à se saouler, d'ailleurs. Est-ce que ça irait jusque-là ce soir ? Rien n'était moins sûr avec ce barman des plus sélectifs… Et cet imbécile qui se gaussait à ses côtés. Elle le scrutait du coin de l'œil, la rage au ventre, en train de se contorsionner pour commander une nouvelle chope.

Confuse de colère, pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas vraiment, elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait bu l'intégralité de sa chope que lorsqu'elle n'aspira plus que de la mousse. Il ne lui avait fallu en tout guère plus d'une demi-minute.

« — Sacrée descente, miss grandes-oreilles… »

A son sourire attardé, il était clair que le renard était à présent complètement saoul. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le barman de déposer une nouvelle bière ambrée devant lui. Valkeyrie scruta son voisin dans le blanc des yeux, comme pour jauger son niveau de stupidité. N'y parvenant pas, elle haussa les épaules, se contentant de répliquer :

« — Les vôtres sont pas mal grandes, elles aussi. Pour un renard, c'est étrange, non ? C'est de naissance… Ou bien vous êtes issu d'une lignée bâtarde ? »

Ziegelzeig la toisa du regard, l'œil un peu vitreux, une expression de dépit barrant son museau.

« — C'est courant dans ton trou, les stéréotypes ? Parce que j'en ai plein mes valises, et autant pour ton compte…

— Heu… »

Etrangement, Valkeyrie n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il plaisantait ou pas, mais dans le doute, elle voulait éviter de l'avoir vexé en ce sens. Elle ne souhaitait pas passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, même auprès d'un rustre comme lui.

« — Je n'ai rien contre les unions bâtardes, qu'on soit clairs… »

Pendant un petit instant, Ziegelzeig continua à la scruter, affichant toujours la même expression indéfinissable, tant et si bien qu'il parvint à la mettre mal à l'aise. Un peu éperdue, elle baissa les yeux sur ses pattes, avec l'air misérable de celle qui a fauté. Au même moment, le renard éclata de rire, renversant la moitié de sa bière sur le comptoir d'un mouvement malencontreux. L'euphorie cédant alors la place à la panique, il rattrapa son boque tandis que son voisin de gauche le houspillait vivement, car il lui avait renversé de l'alcool dessus. Ce fut alors à Valkeyrie de rire légèrement. Le chasseur de primes haussa les épaules, se tournant à nouveau vers elle, un sourire franc aux lèvres.

« — Non, je te taquinais, bien sûr. C'est que la question est un peu au cœur des débats en ce moment… Le Consortium brigue la pureté des espèces diversifiées pour les urksas ! Et forcément, les rebelles séparatistes promulguent l'opposé, juste par provocation. Alors le débat tourne court, et tout le monde est mal à l'aise dès que le sujet est abordé.

— Il faut croire que je ne fais pas exception, alors… »

Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, une nouvelle chope de Sertosa fut déposée devant elle par le barman. Timidement, elle s'empara du boque à deux mains et commença à le descendre à pleines goulées. Ziegelzeig la regarda faire, l'œil rond, se demandant si elle allait réellement tout ingurgiter d'une traite.

« — Eh bien, les miliciens ne savent plus se tenir, de nos jours. »

Un peu honteuse, Valkeyrie reposa la chope aux deux tiers vide sur le comptoir, les joues un peu empourprées. Elle tourna un visage dépité vers son interlocuteur et lui répondit d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

« — Oh… Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne fais plus vraiment partie de la Milice, alors qu'importe ?

— Ah vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que dit ta tenue, pourtant. »

Alors Valkeyrie se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle ne s'était pas changée depuis le matin. Trop bouleversée, sans doute, par les évènements de la mi-journée, elle en avait oublié de retirer sa tenue officielle. Elle portait toujours le plastron métallique frappé du sceau de la Milice et ses frusques d'entraînement toutes tâchées de boue. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude face à sa propre étourderie et plaqua sa main contre son front avant de la remonter le long de ses oreilles, un tic qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler et qui se manifestait lorsqu'elle était particulièrement gênée.

Ziegelzeig l'observait en silence, pensif. Au bout de quelques instants, elle tourna un visage atterré vers lui.

« — Je comprends mieux, maintenant, pourquoi le barman refusait de me servir… Les miliciens ne sont pas très appréciés par ici. Alors avec cette tenue…

— C'est bien vu. »

Faire ainsi référence à sa tenue, qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus le droit de porter, lui porta un coup au cœur. Elle avait réussi à éloigner pendant un temps ses pensées noires, malgré la présence de ce satané renard, mais maintenant, tout lui revenait en mémoire. La douleur de ses blessures, également. Son estomac tuméfié se contracta, et elle crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle allait vomir.

Pensant qu'elle allait chuter de son tabouret en la voyant ainsi chancelante, Ziegelzeig la retint par l'épaule d'une patte ferme. Elle tourna un regard surpris vers lui. Pendant une seconde, il ne lui sembla pas le moins du monde saoul, un peu comme s'il avait joué la comédie jusqu'à présent. Intimidée par son contact, elle se redressa vivement, et il se retira afin de se repositionner sur sa chaise.

« — Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-elle doucement. J'en ai pris pour mon grade aujourd'hui, et ça se rappelle à moi...

— J'ai constaté ça, en effet. »

Et voilà, il faisait finalement référence à ce qu'il avait vu. A cette scène déplorable dont il avait été témoin. Une pauvre proie étendue au sol, abattue. La faiblesse incarnée. Elle se sentit prête à craquer, et se redressa vivement, détournant le regard. Elle farfouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en sortit quelques lupis qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir - sans doute plus que ce que coûtaient deux Sertosa - après quoi, elle descendit de son tabouret.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle lâcha dans un souffle :

« — J'étais à terre. Vous m'avez ignoré alors que j'étais à terre… »

Alors elle s'éloigna à pas vifs, la tête basse, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait. Sentiment stupide, un brin égocentrique… Le monde, assurément, ne tournait pas autour d'elle. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait mieux tourner sans elle, pas vrai ?

Ziegelzeig la suivit des yeux et pivota sur son tabouret pour la regarder s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle était déjà à quelques mètres de distance, il déclara d'une voix calme :

« — J'ai pensé que tu étais du genre à pouvoir te relever seule. »

N'étant pas certaine que cette ultime déclaration fut une provocation ou une excuse, elle se retourna vivement, le regard piqué par la fureur. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais elle était certaine de pouvoir les contenir encore un peu, même en lui faisant face. Il la fixait avec gravité. Non, il n'avait pas dit cela dans le but de la blesser, ni même de l'irriter. C'était une certaine forme de sollicitude au caractère implicite. Il hocha alors la tête, comme pour la saluer, et en se retournant à nouveau vers le bar, il ajouta :

« — J'y suis bien parvenu, pour ma part. Alors pourquoi pas toi ? »

C'est au moment où il prononçait ces mots qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois ses pattes antérieures en métal. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'y avait pas prêté attention plus tôt. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ? A partir des cuisses, les membres inférieurs du renard étaient totalement mécanisés. Le dispositif n'était visible que sous les genoux, car la partie supérieure était plus ou moins dissimulée par le pantacourt en jean qu'il portait, mais on en devinait néanmoins les formes. Les lignes en acier étaient fines et élégantes, imitant à la perfection la morphologie qui avait un jour été la sienne. Mais au-delà de se demander comment il parvenait à se mouvoir naturellement avec cet appareillage en guise de pattes, elle se questionna surtout sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Quel désastre avait pu à ce point mutiler cet urksa ? Et comment avait-il réussi à le surmonter ? Ce qu'il venait de lui dire fit écho en elle, et elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

Les oreilles toujours plaquées dans le dos, elle agrippa son bras gauche endolori de la main droite et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux… Mais finalement, pas plus mal.


	6. Chapitre 5

5

L'air doux et frais de la nuit lui fouetta le visage alors qu'elle quittait le bar du Serpentin, les idées encore un peu confuse. Alors que la porte se rabattait dans son dos, elle lança un dernier regard au chasseur de primes qui, penché au-dessus du comptoir, avait repris sa descente de bières en solitaire. Elle poussa un soupir, avant de tourner les talons, résolue à rentrer chez elle et à tenter d'oublier cette journée désastreuse dans les bras de Morphée.

Le tumulte de la rue lui semblait un brouhaha hypnotique. Aucun mot ne se détachait des autres, aucune parole intelligible ne se démarquait, et le fond sonore s'harmonisait en une vague reposante, à défaut d'être apaisante.

La source principale de bruit était bien entendu le centre des paris sur les combats de Stroquins, qui se trouvait juste à côté. Les voix fortes et impétueuses, les cris de déception et les encouragements enfiévrés, jaillissaient par toutes les ouvertures, au milieu d'halos lumineux zébrés d'ombres erratiques. Des petits coursiers, certainement pas en âge de travailler, cavalaient en tous sens, des pochettes emplis de coupons de paris callées sous les bras. Une ambiance particulièrement vibrante se dégageait de ce quartier en pleine activité, et l'espace d'un instant, elle put à nouveau jouir de n'être rien, un grain de poussière perdu dans la masse, et cette seule idée rejetait au loin ses déconvenues personnelles.

Alors qu'elle redressait la tête, elle les vit approcher.

Deux individus extrêmement suspects, qui dénaturaient totalement avec l'ambiance locale. Par leur seule présence, leur démarche calme et assurée, leur dégaine effrayante et leur terrible silence, ils contrastaient totalement avec l'environnement.

L'un des deux, le plus petit, était un urksa. Il devait principalement tenir de la chauve-souris, mais descendant sans doute de plusieurs lignées bâtardes, son faciès dénaturé avait un petit quelque chose du reptile. Il affichait un sourire figé assez effrayant, bardé de crocs inégaux, presque comme si sa bouche, pourtant démesurée, n'était pas capable de tous les contenir. Vêtu d'un haut noir scellé par plusieurs lanières de cuir, il portait une chaîne en guise de ceinture, à laquelle étaient accrochées diverses sacoches de voyage, dont l'une, entrouverte, laissait apparaître les manchons de couteaux de chasse. Autour de son cou malingre et écailleux était enroulée une écharpe rouge mangée par les mites.

En dépit de l'apparence terrifiante de cet urksa, la femme qui l'accompagnait n'était clairement pas en reste. Il s'agissait d'une humaine de grande taille, au regard sombre et figé. Son visage d'un teint laiteux était encadré par des cheveux roux coupés courts, qui formaient comme un casque d'une étrange élégance. Elle portait une veste de traque recouverte de plaques d'armures légères, attachées par des sangles de cuir. Un carquois rafistolé maintenait dans son dos une hache colossale, telle que Valkeyrie n'en avait jamais vue. Presque aussi grande que sa propriétaire, l'arme était munie d'une sorte d'appareillage à moteur complexe dont la lapine ne comprenait pas vraiment la fonction. Un brassard noir était fixé au bras gauche de cette femme aussi belle qu'effrayante. Le symbole d'un poing serré, dressé vers le ciel, et entouré d'un disque flamboyant, y était brodé d'un fil d'argent.

Tout dans leur apparence inspirait la défiance. Et Valkeyrie n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce besoin instinctif de les éviter, car ils traversaient la foule comme un vaisseau fend l'eau, ouvrant des espaces vides entre eux et les passants, qui s'écartaient de leur chemin bien avant de le croiser.

Ils passèrent à côté d'elle sans même remarquer sa présence. En auraient-ils eu quelque chose à faire, que cela n'aurait rien changé. Même l'urksa chauve-souris, bien plus petit que l'humaine qui l'accompagnait, la surplombait de près de deux têtes.

Devant l'entrée du Serpentin, ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. La chauve-souris se gratta le crâne de la longue griffe préhensible qui se dressait au bout de son aile. Devant cette manifestation d'hésitation, l'humaine le questionna d'une voix glaciale, aussi tranchante que le file d'une lame :

« — Il est là, tu es sûr ? »

L'urksa hocha brusquement la tête, avant de se racler la gorge, produisant un son répugnant. Il lui répondit sur un ton mielleux, qui ne camouflait qu'avec difficulté les intonations râpeuses et cyniques de sa voix caverneuse :

« — Il vient toujours picoler ici après une mission.

— Il faut le repérer rapidement, et frapper vite. Je compte sur toi pour me le désigner dès que tu le verras.

— Bah ! Un renard avec des pattes métalliques, tu risques pas d'te tromper ! »

A ces mots, le sang de Valkeyrie se glaça. Elle avait bien entendu compris qu'ils faisaient référence au renard avec qui elle venait d'avoir une conversation quelques instants auparavant. Et elle avait beau essayer de s'en persuader, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment, au vu de leurs dégaines, ces deux individus pourraient lui vouloir un quelconque bien.

Tandis qu'elle retournait ces questions dans sa tête, l'urksa et l'humaine pénétrèrent dans le bar, disparaissant derrière le battant de la porte. Le cœur de Valkeyrie se mit à battre à tout rompre, et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle leur emboîta le pas, se montrant la plus discrète possible.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle les repéra à quelques mètres devant elle, scrutant l'assemblée depuis l'allée centrale. Autour d'eux, les conversations se faisaient plus faibles, et les regards fuyants… Ils véhiculaient une sorte d'aura mortifère, qui écrasait les émanations de vie autour d'elle. Il ne leur faudrait pas très longtemps pour repérer le renard, elle devait donc agir vite.

Profitant de son agilité et de sa petite taille, elle se lança à toute vitesse dans une allée parallèle, slalomant entre les tables, esquivant les badauds qui ramenaient des chopes pleines de bière à leurs amis. Par moments, elle jetait des regards en direction des deux individus suspects qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Elle grimaça en les voyant fixer leurs regards en direction du bar, et s'en approcher à pas rapides : ils avaient manifestement repéré celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle espéra encore qu'ils souhaiteraient seulement s'entretenir avec le renard, quitte à ce que la conversation ne soit pas sympathique. Même une dispute aurait pu lui convenir. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la femme se saisissait de son énorme hache, la faisant glisser de son dos pour l'empoigner à deux mains, semblant la manier comme si elle ne pesait rien, et qu'elle marquait une cadence toujours plus ferme en direction de sa cible, elle comprit que la soirée allait très certainement mal finir. Ce n'était clairement pas son jour de chance.

Alors que l'inquiétant duo n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres du bar, Valkeyrie arrivait par la coursive depuis le côté droit. Elle allait pouvoir atteindre le renard et le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

C'est alors qu'un habitué fit reculer son siège pour se redresser, le repoussant en travers de sa trajectoire. Prise par sa course, elle s'empêtra les pattes dans les pieds du tabouret, et se vautra de tout son long sous les regards de la clientèle. Immédiatement, un flot de rires moqueurs s'éleva de l'assistance, tandis que certains s'approchaient pour l'aider à se relever. Involontairement, elle avait attiré l'attention de celui qu'elle cherchait à atteindre, mais également celle des deux individus dont elle voulait le protéger.

Toujours juché sur son tabouret, le renard dressa sa chope dans sa direction, lâchant, dans un éclat de rire :

« — Assez de Sertosa pour ce soir, lapinette ! »

Il sembla comprendre le message dans l'expression alarmiste de ses yeux. Et avant même qu'elle ait le temps de lui crier « Attention ! », il se jetait déjà en arrière, esquivant le coup de hache destiné à le fendre en deux.

Alors qu'il venait d'éviter l'attaque, sous le cri d'alerte de Valkeyrie, Ziegelzeig écarquilla les yeux, incrédule face à ce qui s'était passé. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, et sans prévenir l'ambiance festive de la soirée tournait à la catastrophe.

Les évènements semblaient se dérouler au ralenti. La lapine allongée au sol, la patte avant glissant sur le carrelage tandis qu'elle essayait de se redresser, son autre main tendant un doigt dénonciateur en direction des assaillants le manche noir de la hache, à quelques centimètres seulement de son museau le courant d'air de l'attaque frappant ses naseaux humides des copeaux de bois et des morceaux d'écorce s'envolant devant ses yeux exorbités le sentiment fugace, mais néanmoins réel, qui agitait son cœur figé par le choc : celui d'avoir échappé in extremis à une mort certaine.

Puis tout repris un rythme normal, et il surmonta son effroi initial.

La hache destinée à l'assassiner était à présent enfoncée jusqu'au manche dans le bois tendre du comptoir. Les clients apeurés les plus proches commençaient déjà à s'éloigner, renversant d'autres personnes dans leur fuite erratique. La chauve-souris, restée en retrait, dégaina un couteau de chasse d'un mouvement expert, et sans attendre une seconde, visa la gorge du renard.

Seulement, cette fois, Ziegelzeig n'était plus pris au dépourvu. D'un mouvement rapide, il esquiva l'attaque, et d'un violent coup de patte, frappa brutalement l'articulation de l'aile de son assaillant. Ce-dernier poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha son arme, avant de reculer de quelques pas, le regard empli de haine.

L'humaine s'époumonait à dégager son arme du comptoir, tandis que la panique gagnait à présent toute l'assemblée. Valkeyrie, toujours au sol, crut qu'elle allait être écrasée par le mouvement de foule, mais parvint à se réfugier sous l'avancée du comptoir. D'un œil farouche et angoissé, elle ne quittait pas les assassins des yeux, et n'attendait que l'occasion de pouvoir se dégager de sa cachette providentielle.

La chauve-souris se mit à beugler à l'attention de sa collègue, qui bandait ses muscles au maximum pour récupérer son arme :

« — Magne-toi, il va s'enfuir ! »

La femme serra les dents et poussa un cri de rage :

« — Ça suffit comme ça ! »

Sa main glissa le long du manche pour aller activer la manette de l'appareillage motorisé relié à la hampe de la hache. Soudain, un vrombissement tonitruant envahit l'espace, et la racine géante qui composait le bar vola en éclats. Valkeyrie eut un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'une pluie d'écorce et d'échardes de bois retombait sur elle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait que constater l'incongruité de la chose : le tranchant de la hache s'était animé, et des centaines de maillons dentelés allaient et venaient à un rythme frénétique, découpant tout sur leur passage.

A la vue de ce spectacle, Ziegelzeig avala à sec.

« — On arrête pas le progrès ! déclara-t-il d'une voix faussement amusée. »

Mais son assaillante avait déjà retourné son arme monstrueuse contre lui, tandis qu'il était encore empêtré dans les tabourets qui avaient accompagné sa chute. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ne voyait pas d'issue directe. L'humaine dressa la hache au-dessus de sa tête avec une vitesse d'exécution extraordinaire, accompagnée d'un vrombissement motorisé des plus terrifiants.

Alors qu'elle abattait son arme, un choc la frappa dans le dos, déstabilisant son attaque frontale, qui partit sur le côté, emportant un nouveau morceau de bar qui se désintégra en une volée de sciure de bois. Elle jeta un regard courroucé en arrière pour constater la présence de Valkeyrie, campée sur ses deux pattes, les yeux écarquillés, presque comme si elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« — Il est pas seul, maugréa la femme. Occupe-toi d'elle ! »

Alors la chauve-souris empoigna un nouveau couteau de chasse, avant de s'élancer vers Valkeyrie… mais s'étala de tout son long au sol. Ziegelzeig lui avait saisi la cheville au passage.

Profitant de cet avantage temporaire, le renard se redressa et fonça vers Valkeyrie, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'entraîner dans sa course.

« — Viens ! Ces deux-là ne plaisantent pas ! »

La lapine dégagea son bras d'un mouvement leste, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« — Ah, tu crois ? J'avais pas remarqué ! »

Elle le tutoyait pour la première fois, mais à ce moment précis, c'était bien la dernière chose qui lui importait.

Ils sortirent par la porte de service, l'arrachant à moitié de ses gonds. Essayant de la traverser en même temps, ils se retrouvèrent coudes à coudes, coincés pendant une demi-seconde. Finalement, Valkeyrie se démena et parvint à s'extraire, projetée dans son élan contre le mur crasseux de l'arrière-cour. Elle passait décidemment une très mauvaise journée.

Sans demander son reste, Ziegelzeig détala à toute vitesse, et elle s'enfuit dans son sillage, ne sachant pas du tout où elle se trouvait, ni par où il lui faudrait passer pour s'échapper.

« — C'est qui, ces deux-là ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

— Le rongeur volant s'appelle Deneb ! Il m'aime pas trop… Il vole moins bien depuis que je lui ai massacré une aile, il y a quelques années. »

Valkeyrie fronça les sourcils. Elle avait définitivement l'impression de s'être retrouvée embarquée dans un règlement de compte entre tauliers de bar.

« — Et la femme ? demanda-t-elle finalement, les lèvres pincées.

— Celle-là, je l'avais jamais vu. Et je m'en portais pas plus mal ! »

Ils tournèrent dans la ruelle adjacente, particulièrement longue et étroite. Un seul objectif : atteindre le bout de celle-ci. La suite viendrait plus tard.

« — Et alors ? Pourquoi ils veulent ta peau ?

— Ah ça… Y a bien un millier de raisons possibles… Mais ce qui me vient, de prime abord, c'est soit que j'ai tué un de leurs copains récemment, soit que je détiens quelque chose que je devrais pas avoir. »

Il jeta un regard en biais à la sacoche de son ceinturon, où se trouvait toujours l'émetteur longue-portée. Soufflant entre ses dents, il reprit :

« — Je parierai sur la seconde option ! »

Ils arrivaient au bout de la ruelle, et débouchèrent sur une allée un peu plus large, jonchée d'ordures et de flaques d'eau, et où planait une odeur âcre de déchets mêlée d'urine. Valkeyrie porta la main à son museau, comme si elle comprenait soudainement dans quoi elle s'était embarquée.

« — Ils vont vouloir me tuer aussi… »

Le renard lui lança un regard légèrement dépité, où se lisait une pointe de regrets. Sans rien ajouter, il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à une nouvelle intersection, ils perçurent le bruit d'une course précipitée qui grandissait dans leur dos. Le cœur figé, Valkeyrie se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et put constater que l'un de leurs poursuivants avait retrouvé leur trace. Le dénommé Deneb fonçait à toute allure dans leur direction, son museau bardé de crocs figé en un rictus atroce.

Ziegelzeig accéléra la cadence, Valkeyrie sur les talons.

« — Il est seul ? demanda-t-il.

— Pour l'instant, oui.

— Bien. »

Au moment où ils bifurquaient derrière un angle droit, le renard stoppa net sa course, laissant la lapine passer derrière lui. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa le manche de l'énorme épée qui était fixée dans son dos, et la dégaina avec une aisance incroyable. Il lui fit faire un moulinet avant de la saisir à deux mains et de la redresser, prêt à frapper la chauve-souris dès qu'elle engagerait son virage. Impossible pour elle d'esquiver le coup, s'il était porté au bon moment.

Les pas rapides de Deneb se faisaient de plus en plus précis, permettant d'évaluer peu ou prou sa distance par rapport à leur emplacement. Bandant les muscles fins mais robustes de ses bras, Ziegelzeig cessa de respirer un instant pour mieux se concentrer sur son attaque.

Alors que le bruit de la course de la chauve-souris confirmait qu'elle allait s'engager dans l'angle droit, ce qui achèverait de sceller son destin, un sifflement strident se fit entendre. A ce signal, Deneb cessa immédiatement de courir. Pris par la surprise, Ziegelzeig n'eut pas même le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, qu'une capsule fumigène, projetée depuis les hauteurs, éclatait à ses pieds. Un nuage de fumée corrosive envahit la ruelle, et en l'espace d'une seconde, il était déjà devenu impossible d'y voir clair sur près de trois mètres de distance.

Eructant et toussant, Ziegelzeig recula, les yeux brûlants, attaqués par les vapeurs toxiques. Si Valkeyrie n'avait pas été présente, l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer en arrière, il se serait certainement égaré dans le nuage de fumée. Les deux compagnons d'infortune jaillirent du voile grisâtre de particules nocives et tombèrent au sol, toussant à pleins poumons. La lapine se mit à ramper pour s'éloigner du nuage de fumée, cherchant désespérément une flaque d'eau pour rincer ses yeux meurtris, qui versaient des torrents de larmes.

Tandis que Ziegelzeig se redressait en s'appuyant sur la garde de son épée, un mélange de larmes et de morve lui dégoulinant du museau, luttant pour garder un minimum les yeux ouverts, une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux. Finissant son saut quelques mètres en avant, leur coupant toute issue, la femme à la hache tourna vers eux un regard glaçant.

« — Fin de la cavale, mes mignons, déclara-t-elle d'un ton triomphal. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, une forme se découpait déjà dans le voile de fumée qui ne semblait vouloir cesser de s'étendre et de se densifier. Deneb finit par faire son apparition, l'écharpe rouge remontée contre son museau pour le protéger des vapeurs toxiques, tandis que des lunettes de protection recouvraient ses yeux cruels.

Ziegelzeig cracha bruyamment par terre, tandis que Valkeyrie, toujours au sol, revenait prudemment vers lui.

« — Fin de la cavale, c'est certain, maugréa le renard. Place à l'action, alors ! »

La femme lui offrit un sourire satisfait, avant de se saisir de sa hache, dont elle fit immédiatement vrombir le moteur. Le chasseur de primes fondit sur elle en faisant tournoyer sa lame, le cliquetis métallique de la chaîne rythmant son assaut. Ajustant son coup jusqu'au dernier moment, l'humaine frappa avec une précision chirurgicale. Ziegelzeig esquiva l'assaut du mieux qu'il put, mais les maillons tranchants lui frôlèrent l'épaule, ce qui fut suffisant pour y ouvrir un large sillon sanglant. Serrant les dents, et ignorant la douleur, le renard repris son équilibre d'un pas de côté, tandis que la hache de son adversaire défonçait le pavé qui vola en éclats. Il abattit son épée avec violence, cherchant à trancher au niveau de la taille, mais la femme avait déjà redressé la hampe de son arme, et parvint à parer le coup d'un mouvement leste, avant de bondir en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée. Coutumier des duels à l'arme blanche, Ziegelzeig ne lui laisserait pas le temps de se remettre en garde, et avec une dextérité surprenante, il reprit position et lança un nouvel assaut virevoltant. Cette fois, son adversaire fut plus lente à réagir, et ne put que dévier le coup. S'ensuivit alors un échange rapide d'estocs et de parades, dont le renard semblait sortir victorieux, car il maniait son épée bien plus rapidement que la femme ne pouvait employer sa lourde hache.

Médusée par ce spectacle, dont elle ne percevait qu'un flou artistique en raison de ses yeux embués, Valkeyrie en avait presque oublié la présence de Deneb, qui se rappela à elle en la saisissant par le cou. La lapine commença à se débattre, mais le tranchant froid de la lame de couteau qu'il plaça sous sa gorge la fit stopper immédiatement.

« — Avance, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton obscène, ou je te taille un deuxième sourire, juste sous le menton. »

Obnubilé par son duel, Ziegelzeig n'avait absolument pas conscience de la situation de sa camarade d'infortune. Il arrivait à présent à faire reculer son adversaire presque à chaque assaut, et il était l'instigateur de toutes les attaques. La femme ne pouvait que défendre et parer les coups, incapable de retrouver une posture offensive. Son expression exaspérée fit comprendre au renard qu'il avait pris l'ascendant. Encore quelques coups, et peut être…

Soudain, la voix de Deneb jaillit dans son dos et le ramena à la réalité.

« — Lâche ton arme, Zieg. Ou ta petite copine y passe. »

Déglutissant de dépit, le renard jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour assister au triste spectacle de ses espoirs brisés. La lapine prise en otage, un couteau sous la gorge, et dans ses yeux pleins de larmes, une terreur indicible.

« — Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, et tu le sais, Deneb !

— Ah oui ? C'est vraiment dommage pour elle dans ce cas ! »

Tout en maintenant son emprise, la chauve-souris passa sa main aux doigts griffus sur le doux duvet qui poussait au sommet du crâne de Valkeyrie. Cette-dernière tremblait comme une feuille, et à ce contact, elle faillit pousser un cri. Satisfait de son effet, Deneb reprit :

« — Mmh… C'est tout doux et soyeux. Les lapins, c'est pas trop mon truc habituellement… Mais puisque celle-ci semble te plaire, renard, je pourrais peut être faire une exception ! »

Les idées se bousculant dans sa tête, aucune ne parvenant à se fixer dans son esprit paniqué, Valkeyrie chercha un brin de soutien dans les yeux de Ziegelzeig, mais ne parvint pas à croiser son regard. Ce-dernier avait baissé la tête, initiant un mouvement de défaite. Dans son dos, l'humaine redressait déjà sa hache.

L'amertume remonta au cœur de la lapine. Serait-ce vraiment la journée de tous les échecs ? Malmenée par un taureau le matin, qui avait en sus piétiné ses rêves de jeunesse, le but de toute son existence, ce pourquoi elle avait consenti à tant d'efforts et de sacrifices, elle se trouvait à la merci d'une chauve-souris le soir, un couteau sous la gorge, et, parce qu'elle s'était laissée attrapée, la mort du renard en direct sous ses yeux. Est-ce que tout allait se finir comme ça, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien prouver ? Sans qu'elle puisse même tenter d'agir ? Alors elle aurait vraiment été indigne d'être milicienne, c'était une certitude. Pas par la faute d'un coup du sort, ou de la pression d'une hiérarchie machiste et rétrograde. Mais la sienne. Sa seule faute personnelle… et le mot était dit : sa faiblesse.

Le nœud qui lui bridait l'estomac explosa soudain en une vague de fureur aveugle. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle arqua brutalement sa tête en arrière, frappant le visage de Deneb de plein fouet, et avec une violence telle qu'elle eut l'impression que son propre crâne allait exploser sous le choc. La chauve-souris poussa un hurlement de douleur teinté de surprise. Dans son mouvement de recul, il tenta d'imprimer un mouvement à son couteau pour trancher la gorge de sa proie, mais la lame glissa, et par manque de force, ne lui entailla que très légèrement l'épiderme.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Ziegelzeig, la lapine pivota sur ses talons, faisant face à son agresseur encore déséquilibré, qui se tenait le museau d'une main tremblante. Du sang coulait abondamment entre ses griffes, et ses yeux exprimaient une fureur terrifiante. Loin de se laisser intimidée, Valkeyrie lui enfonça son poing resserré dans le ventre, tentant d'y imprimer toute sa force. Ce fut suffisant pour obliger Deneb à se plier en deux, arquant sa gueule pleine de crocs au niveau du visage de la lapine, qui la réceptionna d'un magistral coup de genou.

Un mouvement brusque ramena Ziegelzeig à ses priorités, et il se jeta en arrière pour esquiver le coup de hache mortel que lui réservait l'humaine, visiblement lassée de ce petit jeu. Quand il vit le regard qu'elle lança à Deneb, qui venait de s'effondrer au sol sous les coups de la lapine, il pensa que ce-dernier passerait certainement un sale quart d'heure, et cela peu importe la façon dont cette histoire finirait.

Déstabilisé, le renard tenta de se saisir de la chaîne de son épée pour la ramener vers lui, mais la femme avait anticipé ce mouvement, et plaqua sa botte tâchée de boue contre la lame afin de la figer au sol. Du revers de la hampe, elle frappa Ziegelzeig en plein visage, le projetant au sol, puis d'un moulinet expert, elle plaça sa hache dans l'axe de sa nuque et fit vrombir la lame, prête à porter le coup fatal.

Valkeyrie fondit alors sur elle, le couteau de chasse de Deneb entre les mains. D'un bond gracieux, elle fut au niveau de sa poitrine, prête à frapper. L'humaine fut obligée d'effectuer un mouvement de recul, libérant l'épée de Ziegelzeig, et retardant ainsi l'échéance de son exécution. Avec un sourire de provocation, la meurtrière jaugea la portée de la lapine : jamais son attaque ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Mais Valkeyrie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle saisit le manche du couteau de sa deuxième patte et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, concentrant son esprit sur l'arme. Alors, un bandeau de lumière irradia de celle-ci, et dans le prolongement de la lame se dessina un arc lumineux, à la courbe fine et tranchante. L'humaine comme Ziegelzeig ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux : le couteau de chasse s'était métamorphosé, l'espace d'un instant, en une véritable petite rapière lumineuse. Le gain de portée que lui prodiguait le sortilège qu'elle venait d'appliquer au couteau permit à Valkeyrie de toucher son adversaire. La lame magique trancha l'armure légère, les vêtements et la peau, juste sous la poitrine.

La lapine retomba au sol, et au même instant, la lumière du sort s'éteignit, redonnant au couteau de chasse son apparence usuelle. L'humaine plaqua une main tremblante contre sa blessure, avant de la redresser devant son visage pour constater qu'elle était recouverte de sang. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage.

« — Je suis la seule à pouvoir faire couler cette peinture ! »

Valkeyrie plaqua ses oreilles en arrière, effrayée par ces vociférations. La femme baissa la tête, plongeant son regard enragé, où brillait une lueur de folie, dans les yeux de la lapine.

« — Je suis l'unique artiste de la mort, saloperie de peluche ! »

Alors elle abattit sa hache avec une force démesurée en direction de Valkeyrie, mais cette-dernière était agile, et parvint à esquiver l'attaque… Cependant, elle n'anticipa pas le coup de pied extrêmement violent qui s'ensuivit, et qui la frappa du haut jusqu'au bas du corps. Valkeyrie crut sentir l'intégralité de ses os s'écraser contre ses organes. Elle était inconsciente avant même de toucher terre.

Ne perdant pas une seconde pour profiter de l'avantage insoupçonné que la lapine leur avait fait gagner, Ziegelzeig se redressa, rengaina à toute vitesse sa lame dans son dos, et attrapa Valkeyrie par les aisselles, avant de la hisser dans le creux de ses bras. Furieuse, l'humaine tentait vainement de saisir sa hache à deux mains, mais l'entaille que lui avait infligé la lapine rendait l'exercice impossible. Lorsqu'elle vit Ziegelzeig tourner les talons, elle l'invectiva une dernière fois :

« — Ne t'avise pas de fuir, renard ! Mon œuvre d'art n'est pas achevée ! »

Haussant les épaules avec dédain, il se contenta de l'ignorer, avant de se mettre à courir en direction de l'écran de fumée. Deneb, toujours au sol, tenta maladroitement de lui attraper la jambe au passage, mais ne reçut pour paiement qu'un coup de patte supplémentaire en travers de la mâchoire, qui acheva de l'envoyer au pays des songes.

Ziegelzeig retint son souffle et ferma les yeux avant de traverser à toute vitesse la fumée opaque du fumigène, qui commençait tout juste à s'estomper. Dans son dos, il put encore entendre la meurtrière pousser un hurlement de rage… Puis la fraicheur du vent caressa la fourrure de ses joues. Il sut alors que, pour cette fois, il s'en était tiré.

Tandis qu'il courrait depuis une quinzaine de minutes, suivant un itinéraire erratique dans le seul but de semer ses éventuels poursuivants, et les perdre dans le dédale des ruelles d'Otonomah, la lapine se mit à remuer entre ses bras, signe qu'elle reprenait conscience. Encore à demi-assommée, elle entrouvrit les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il jugea de bon ton de lui offrir un sourire tout en dents, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de la faire rire.

Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience, elle eut le temps de lui demander son nom. Il le lui donna, sans savoir si elle avait pu l'entendre.


	7. Chapitre 6

6

Un tintement insistant la tira de son sommeil, et elle retrouva quelque peu ses esprits, sans vraiment savoir où elle se trouvait. Assise par terre, adossée à un mur de briques, le vent nocturne caressait sa fourrure encore humide de sueur. C'en était presque agréable. Son corps n'était qu'un amas endolori qui menaçait de briser son état conscient au moindre mouvement, aussi décida-t-elle de rester immobile. Elle parvint sans mal à remettre les évènements dans leur contexte, et à retracer le fil de sa folle journée. Chaque élément qu'elle associait à un autre lui permettait de remonter progressivement vers la réalité, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle fut totalement éveillée, ouverte au monde qui l'entourait. Alors le tintement métallique se fit plus précis, et elle arriva à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu de clés qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle redressa la tête pour assister au spectacle d'un renard, penché sur une porte, peinant à trouver la clé adaptée à sa serrure.

« — Où est-ce qu'on est ? bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faible, qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. C'est pas chez moi… »

Le renard tourna son visage vers elle. Lui aussi avait l'air exténué, mais il parvenait encore à tenir debout. Un sacré avantage, pour le coup. Il avait l'air content de la voir reprendre ses esprits.

« — J'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où t'habitais. Alors je t'ai amené chez moi. Aucun risque qu'on nous retrouve ici, personne ne sait que je loue ce logement… »

L'espace d'un instant, elle ressentit le besoin de rétorquer quelque chose, ou tout du moins de protester à l'idée de passer la nuit chez un inconnu. Mais finalement, elle interpréta cet effort comme de l'énergie gâchée. Et de l'énergie, il lui en restait déjà trop peu.

Au même moment, le renard sembla parvenir à trouver la bonne clé, et à la faire pivoter dans la serrure, qui répondit par un craquement peu banal. Une question taraudait l'esprit de Valkeyrie. La certitude d'avoir le nom de son compagnon sur le bout de la langue, sans pour autant se souvenir le lui avoir jamais demandé. Alors qu'il faisait pivoter la porte sur ses gonds, et remontait son barda sur ses épaules dans ce qui lui semblait être un effort surhumain, elle laissa glisser sa tête sur son épaule, afin de pouvoir tourner le visage vers lui. Il porta son regard sur elle, cherchant à comprendre où menait ce petit jeu d'observation. Finalement, la lumière se fit, et elle ferma les yeux.

« — Ziegelzeig… Mais tout le monde t'appelle Zieg… »

Il haussa les sourcils, comme s'il se montrait magnanime face à une mauvaise farce. D'un geste rapide, mais néanmoins délicat, il la reprit dans ses bras. Même si elle appréciait moyennement le fait d'être trimballée ainsi comme une enfant, elle ne protesta pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire un pas toute seule. Inutile de jouer les fortes têtes, de fait.

« — Et toi, du coup ? Comment je dois t'appeler ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux péniblement. Le renard la regardait d'un air dubitatif. Le souffle chaud de ses naseaux lui chatouillait les moustaches. Elle lui offrit un sourire exténué :

« — Valkeyrie… »

Tandis qu'elle lui répondait, il pénétra à l'intérieur, rabattant la porte d'un mouvement de sa patte mécanique. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Il s'avança à l'intérieur, avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Comme pour la rassurer, il reprit la conversation.

« — Tes parents sont du genre cruels, à ce que je vois…

— Très drôle… Tout le monde trouve ce prénom bizarre… Alors on me surnomme Val, en général.

— Val ? Ça me convient ! »

Il la déposa délicatement sur une banquette rehaussée de coussins, qu'un escroc sans talent aurait pu se risquer à présenter sous l'appellation de « canapé ».

« — Reste-la, lança-t-il. Je vais actionner le générateur. »

Elle leva un pouce triomphal pour lui témoigner son accord, mouvement inutile dans l'obscurité de l'appartement, car il ne risquait pas de le voir. Cela lui avait seulement valu un effort douloureux, et elle eut envie de se gifler pour récompenser son idiotie.

Un bruit de moteur toussotant se fit entendre, suivi de celui d'une turbine qui s'enclenchait. Puis, d'un coup, l'électricité d'étherite se répandit dans l'appartement, allumant quelques néons faiblards qui dispensaient cette lumière mauve caractéristique. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la force, ni même l'envie, de jeter des regards curieux pour jauger l'intérieur du logement. Ce qu'elle en voyait depuis le canapé suffisait à confirmer ses pires craintes. Des vêtements sales traînaient par terre au milieu de paquets de crackers vides. Un mobilier sans goût s'amoncelait de part et d'autre, présentant des bataillons croulants de livres usés par le temps, et leur état-major de bibelots poussiéreux.

En face d'elle se dressait cependant un élément d'intérêt. Un large cristal poli formant un rectangle à peu près parfait, d'une épaisseur de quelques centimètres. La lueur violette particulière de l'étherite commença à s'amonceler au cœur du cristal, et au bout de quelques secondes, des formes éparses et vaguement colorées se dessinèrent, gagnant peu à peu en intensité. Des images s'animaient, et un son faible mais continu émana de l'installation, celui d'une musique particulière, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle put identifier le programme avant même que l'image soit assez nette pour être interprétable. Il s'agissait du concert des Raptors & Finley, le tout premier spectacle musical à avoir eu le privilège d'être enregistré par processus de cristallisation.

Alors qu'elle s'émerveillait encore de ce qui se tramait devant ses yeux, Ziegelzeig fut de retour, délesté de ses encombrantes affaires et de son ceinturon de voyage. Il se posa à côté d'elle, laissant retomber ses avants bras de l'autre côté du canapé. Il dégageait une odeur de fauve, aux notes musquées de sueur, accompagnée d'un relent de bière. Elle s'en serait bien plainte si elle n'avait pas elle-même émis une odeur assez similaire.

« — Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

— C'est un cristal de retransmission, c'est ça ? J'en ai entendu parler… J'en ai vu sur des affiches publicitaires, aussi… Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé en voir un de mes propres yeux un jour. »

Ziegelzeig eut l'air satisfait de sa réaction, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, laissant sa nuque endolorie reposer contre le rebord.

« — Cette saleté m'a coûté dix mois de primes… Et j'arrive à capter qu'une seule émission. »

Valkeyrie ne trouva rien à répondre, et l'espace d'un instant, demeura interdite. La situation lui sembla soudain totalement grotesque, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Chaque soubresaut lui faisait un mal de chien, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Plus par mimétisme que par réelle compréhension, ou plutôt parce que justement il n'y comprenait rien, Ziegelzeig l'imita, et ils se trouvèrent tous deux à rire comme des idiots sur ce canapé, devant un cristal hors de prix déficient, qui retransmettait sans doute en boucle le même concert depuis des jours, voire des semaines.

Au bout d'un moment, plus parce qu'elle était vidée de toute énergie que par envie, Valkeyrie reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, et estompa son euphorie entre deux reprises incontrôlables. Epuisée, abattue par cette journée qui était sans nul doute la pire de toute son existence, elle focalisa le peu d'attention qu'elle parvenait à fournir sur les images et le son que lui offraient le cristal de retransmission. De son côté, le renard fit de même. Et ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, hypnotisés par la marche du progrès qui bousculait leur contrée et leurs habitudes, et les tenait éloigné, l'espace d'un instant, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ce soir, de cette mort bien réelle qu'ils avaient frôlé.

Sans autre but que de dire quelque chose, Valkeyrie déclara finalement :

« — J'ai toujours bien aimé ce groupe… »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que le renard ne se décide à répondre, ce qu'il fit d'une voix taquine, embuée de sommeil :

« — Comme quoi, les lapins peuvent avoir bon goût, parfois… »

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain matin par la moiteur d'un liquide épais qui lui dégoulinait le long de l'oreille droite, avant de glisser vers sa nuque. Elle entrouvrit des yeux empêtrés de sommeil, ne parvenant pas immédiatement à identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Néanmoins, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour replacer les choses dans leur contexte, puisque sa tête reposait contre le torse du propriétaire des lieux, qui se trouvait affalé à côté d'elle, la nuque reposant toujours sur le rebord du canapé. Elle s'écarta doucement, un peu gênée. Puis elle comprit la nature du liquide qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil : un filet de bave épais coulait des babines retroussées du renard, et pendouillait jusqu'à son oreille. Son expression se transforma alors, passant du dégoût à la colère. Elle fut tentée de balancer un coup de coude dans les côtes de son acolyte endormi, qui ronflait silencieusement, les naseaux dressés vers le plafond, mais décida de s'abstenir.

Face à elle, le cristal de retransmission continuait de passer en boucle le concert des Raptors. Bien qu'elle soit du genre à dormir du sommeil du juste, ni la lueur émise par l'appareil, ni le faible son qu'il émettait, n'étaient parvenus à la tirer des bras de Morphée. Il fallait prendre en considération son état d'épuisement général, qui avait dû peser dans la balance.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à quitter le confort relatif du canapé et à partir en quête de la salle de bain dans le but de se débarbouiller. L'idée d'avoir les oreilles recouvertes de bave de renard n'était pas vraiment la plus réjouissante, de bon matin. Au premier mouvement, elle retint de justesse un cri de douleur. Son corps lui semblait être une pelote de souffrance dans laquelle on s'amusait à enfoncer des aiguilles chauffées à blanc, de tous les côtés. Entre les courbatures, les blessures et la fatigue, son anatomie fragile en avait pris pour son grade, hier, et ce, du matin jusqu'au soir.

Quand elle fut en mesure de s'accoutumer aux reproches que son corps lui faisait endurer, elle se laissa glisser au sol et contourna le coin salon en traînant les pattes. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir qu'une petite parcelle du logement, la veille au soir… et elle aurait préféré que ça se limite à ça.

Des stores de bois accrochés aux fenêtres latérales filtraient tant bien que mal la lumière jaunâtre du soleil matinal, et cet effet d'ambiance ajoutait une petite touche rustique à l'habitat naturel du Ziegelzeig sauvage. Une table ovale recouverte d'une nappe graisseuse de mauvais goût, encadrée par quatre chaises tressées de paille qui auraient dû depuis longtemps se voir offrir une retraite méritée à la décharge, occupaient la majeure partie du séjour. Un buffet en bois massif, sans style, bardé de traces de doigts formant des sillons dans la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait, occupait l'espace mural qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée, et s'étendait jusqu'au coin cuisine. Celle-ci, minuscule et mal optimisé, croulait sous tant de vaisselle sale qu'il était impossible d'espérer retrouver l'évier sans passer d'abord un diplôme en spéléologie. Un unique et étroit couloir jouxtait ce cimetière de couverts et d'assiettes, et elle comprit donc que sa quête d'une salle de bain, qu'elle redoutait à présent de découvrir, la mènerait forcément dans cette direction.

Le couloir débouchait sur trois autres pièces. Celle du fond, dont la porte était entrouverte, laissait entrevoir la vasque des sanitaires. Prenant en considération l'état d'hygiène général de l'appartement, Valkeyrie se promit de ne pas y mettre les pattes, quitte à voir sa vessie exploser. Et alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle se rappela avoir descendu deux pintes pleines de Sertosa la veille. Automatiquement, les mécanismes biologiques s'activèrent, et elle se précipita aux toilettes, oubliant totalement la promesse qu'elle venait de se faire.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, son expression répugnée en disait long sur les horreurs qu'elle y avait découvertes.

Il lui restait donc deux pièces à visiter. Deux portes fermées, chacune d'un côté du couloir. Elle tenta celle de droite et, manque de chance, tomba sur la chambre. La pièce, minuscule, voyait la quasi-totalité de son espace occupée par un grand lit, forcément défait, et dont la couleur des draps indiquait que leur dernier voyage en laverie remontait à plusieurs siècles. Le mur latéral était, pour sa part, encombré d'une immense armoire brinquebalante aux portes désaxées, dont la solidité initiale était un souvenir aujourd'hui oublié. Ziegelzeig avait déposé son paquetage ici, la veille. Son grand sabre était callé contre le mur, et ses divers ceinturons avaient été jetés en vrac sur le bord du lit. Pour une raison étrange, et éloignée de toute notion pratique, le générateur à électricité d'étherite occupait le fond de la chambre, broubroutant tranquillement en faisant son œuvre. Pratique pour dormir, si on voulait le laisser allumer…

Lassée par cette visite, elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce restante, et la seule dont elle aurait été prête à affronter la vision méphitique ce matin. Exténuée et dépitée, elle poussa le battant et pénétra dans la pièce. Entièrement carrelée, et très étroite, la salle de bain ne présentait pas un accès facile aux zones d'eau. La douche, qui occupait le fond de la pièce, avait été convertie par le destin en un placard de fortune. Elle était obstruée par des caisses d'outils, des mallettes poussiéreuses entrouvertes, remplies de pièces métalliques dont Valkeyrie ne saisissait pas l'usage, mais qui n'avaient clairement rien à faire ici, le tout surmonté par des cartons à demi déchirés, qui déversaient leur contenu épars de-ci, de-là. La lapine se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment Ziegelzeig s'y prenait pour se laver et, se souvenant de son odeur si particulière, préféra se dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir des réponses à toutes les questions, après tout.

A côté d'une pile de serviettes sales se tenait toutefois un lavabo, qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se décrasser, du moins si le mauvais génie des lieux avait pensé à régler sa dernière facture d'eau courante. Il était un peu grand pour elle. Taillé aux dimensions standards des mammifères communs… Les lapins étaient hors-gamme, bien entendu. Elle n'eut cependant pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'escabeau. Elle se dressa au-dessus de la faïence et croisa son reflet dans le miroir ébréché qui surplombait la vasque. Elle se retint pour ne pas pousser un cri de stupeur. Son visage portait bien les marques que les évènements de la veille y avaient imprimées. Un rond d'un bleu foncé s'étendait autour de son œil gauche, accompagné de cernes pas très jolis à voir, symboles d'un épuisement total. Le couteau de chasse de la chauve-souris lui avait également laissé une belle cicatrice dans le cou… Enfin « belle » n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié, tant les irrégularités boursouflées qui en formaient les contours étaient marquées. Tout autour, son doux pelage gris s'était teinté de rouge. Elle avait l'allure d'une baroudeuse qui aurait passé une très mauvaise soirée.

Sans vraiment y croire, elle tourna la roue dentelée du robinet, et fut ravie d'en voir jaillir de l'eau claire, visiblement propre. Si elle pouvait sortir chaude, son bonheur n'en serait que plus grand, et à la vue de la vapeur d'eau qui commençait à se former dans le fond de la vasque, ses espoirs semblaient se confirmer. Finalement, tout n'allait pas si mal.

Galvanisée par cet évènement positif, et n'étant plus assez épuisée pour supporter un instant supplémentaire la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait, et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, elle entreprit de se défaire du plastron métallique de la milice, qu'elle n'avait pas ôté depuis la veille au matin. Une fois cela fait, elle retira également son maillot de corps puis s'observa dans le miroir, face à face avec elle-même. Elle se trouva affreusement banale, maigrelette et sans charme. Des deux pattes, elle vint soupeser sa petite poitrine et afficha une mine exaspérée. Visiblement, elle n'avait même pas ça pour elle…

Au même instant, Ziegelzeig entra dans la salle de bain, sans un bruit, sans un mot, les yeux dans le vague et la démarche fatiguée. Figée de stupeur, elle resta tétanisée. Dans le reflet du miroir, elle le vit bailler bruyamment, s'étirer, et passer derrière elle, la bousculant un peu. Il lui porta alors un regard distrait, comme s'il venait seulement de s'apercevoir de sa présence, et tout en se penchant pour farfouiller dans un petit meuble à tiroirs, attenant au lavabo, il lâcha un simple :

« — Salut. »

A l'audition du son de sa voix, elle retrouva le contrôle d'elle-même, et rouge de honte autant que de colère, entreprit de camoufler sa poitrine d'une patte tout en maintenant de l'autre son pantalon défait qui glissait sur ses hanches, révélant toujours d'avantage sa nudité. Estomaquée et bouillante de rage, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

« — Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Bah, je cherche du désinfectant pour ma blessure à l'épaule. Faudra t'en mettre dans le cou aussi. J'crois que j'en ai un qui traîne par là. »

Elle n'en revenait pas. N'avait-il vraiment pas remarqué, ou bien se moquait-il d'elle ? Dans les deux cas, elle se sentait particulièrement vexée.

« — Non ! Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, maintenant ? Tu vois pas que je… Enfin, je suis… Voilà quoi ! »

Alors il tourna le regard vers elle, chose qu'elle voulait absolument éviter pour le moment. Mais trop tard, elle l'avait implicitement invité à le faire. Il la scruta rapidement de haut en bas, puis afficha un sourire qu'elle trouva particulièrement crétin. Elle s'enflamma alors d'avantage :

« — Tu vas ficher le camp, oui ? Espèce de sale pervers ! »

Il recula de quelques pas vers la porte, le désinfectant entre les mains, tout en continuant à la scruter avec l'air circonspect d'un maître d'œuvre. Puis il déclara d'un ton cruel :

« — Si tu tenais tant que ça à me dissimuler ce… piteux spectacle… Peut-être aurais-tu pu fermer la porte ? »

Par automatisme, elle lança un regard incrédule vers la porte de la salle de bain. Elle fit travailler sa mémoire, et se rappela effectivement l'avoir ouverte… mais pas de l'avoir refermée. Son état d'épuisement général lui avait fait omettre ce menu détail, et elle en payait désormais les conséquences désastreuses… Mais cela n'excusait en rien l'attitude désinvolte du renard, qui la toisait à présent sans vergogne, un sourire victorieux imprimé sur le museau.

Au paroxysme de la colère, elle agrippa la première chose qui lui passa à portée de patte, à savoir le savon, en vue de le lui balancer à la figure, et relâcha de ce fait la bride de son pantalon, qui glissa encore d'avantage, dévoilant la courbe de ses fesses. Elle poussa alors un hurlement strident, et bazarda le savon en direction de Ziegelzeig. Celui-ci esquiva de justesse le projectile, et poussa un ricanement stupéfait en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« — Hoho ! Okay, j'ai compris. Je déguerpis ! »

Il quitta finalement la pièce en tirant la porte derrière lui, lançant un dernier coup d'œil attentif avant de la refermer totalement, laissant Valkeyrie seule sur son escabeau, courroucée et au comble de la honte.


	8. Chapitre 7

7

« — Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je te déteste, en fait. »

Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés à l'excès et le regard fixé sur le dossier du canapé, Valkeyrie était assise sur l'une des chaises bancales qui entouraient la table ovale. Les joues encore empourprées de colère et de gêne, elle pinçait les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de prononcer les pires horreurs. Ziegelzeig se tenait sur une chaise adjacente, l'air détaché, un bol dans une main, l'autre tenant une cuillère qu'il avait enfoncée dans sa gueule. Il déglutit, retira le couvert de sa bouche avant de le replonger dans le bol, rempli d'un mélange grumeleux de lait et de céréales.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en mastiquant bruyamment. Tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain, c'est ça ? »

La lapine ne répondit rien, se contentant de renforcer son témoignage de colère en resserrant d'avantage l'étreinte de ses bras contre sa poitrine et en s'assurant qu'elle ne regardait à aucun moment dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Ce-dernier poussa un soupir navré avant de reprendre d'une voix suave :

« — Oh… Son petit cœur lui fait mal… »

Aucune réaction, en dehors d'un petit mouvement brusque de l'oreille droite, signe manifeste d'une fureur contenue. Ziegelzeig reposa son bol sur la table, d'un air vaincu.

« — Bon, ça va, ça va ! Arrête de bouder ! De toute façon j'ai rien vu ! »

N'y tenant plus, Valkeyrie se tourna vers lui, tapant du poing sur la table, laissant enfin jaillir sa colère.

« — C'était tout de même très impoli ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sembla chercher dans ses yeux une expression quelconque de regret. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que finalement il cède, et détourne la tête en premier. Se faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer :

« — De toute façon, pour ce qu'il y avait à voir… »

Exaspérée par cette nouvelle provocation, elle se redressa d'un bond sur sa chaise, droite comme un « i », les oreilles dressées et les yeux exorbités. D'un geste qui se voulait menaçant, elle leva le poing.

« — Je vais finir par t'en coller une, hein ! »

Loin de s'alarmer de cette menace, le renard semblait déjà reparti dans son activité de dégustation matinale. Le bol entre les pattes, il mastiquait ses céréales d'un mouvement mécanique, enfournant d'énormes cuillerées dans sa gueule béante. Abasourdie par ce spectacle machinal, elle resta interdite quelques instants, observant sa conduite à la manière d'une zoologue découvrant quelque animal étrange dans son habitat naturel. Bien vite, son bol ne contint plus que du lait, ce qui ne semblait pas être à son goût. Agitant son museau en vue de dépister quelque met de substitution, il jeta finalement son dévolu sur un paquet de crackers au fromage entamé, qu'il renversa sans vergogne dans son bol. Une seconde après, il reprenait déjà ses mastications, les yeux dans le vague.

Valkeyrie retomba sur sa chaise, amorphe, n'en revenant pas d'assister à un spectacle si ouvertement pitoyable. Elle continua à insister du regard pendant une dizaine de secondes, mais ne parvint pas à attirer l'attention du renard. Seul le bruit continu de la mastication et du tintement de la cuillère contre le bol rythmait cette scène surréaliste.

« — Non, mais c'est pas vrai… Zieg… »

Il réagit au moins au son de sa voix, tournant vers elle un visage à l'expression si abrutie qu'elle eut à nouveau envie de lui mettre une gifle.

« — Quoi ? »

Le mot fut accompagné d'un postillon grumeleux qui faillit atterrir dans la tasse de café qu'il avait préparé à son attention. Par réflexe, et avec une expression de dégoût affichée, Valkeyrie s'empara du contenant fumant et le resserra entre ses deux pattes contre sa poitrine, comme si elle cherchait à le préserver d'une aura néfaste.

« — Non, rien… finit-elle par lâcher sur un ton dépité. Je suppose que c'est dans la nature des renards d'être de gros dégueulasses…

— De quoi ? »

Visiblement, il n'avait compris qu'à moitié. Le son subtil du mélange crackers fromage, lait à demi rance et restes de céréales, devait sans doute lui obstruer les tympans. Pour le coup, elle s'avoua vaincue.

« — Laisse tomber… T'es désespérant… »

Supposant qu'il avait omis l'un ou l'autre de ses devoirs d'hôte, il fit un geste leste de la patte, emportant la cuillère dans son mouvement, et répandit une pluie de lait sur la table qu'il tentait de désigner. Cela ne sembla pas l'ennuyer outre mesure, et il se contenta de déclarer d'un ton aimable :

« — Si tu veux quelque chose, sers-toi. Fais comme chez toi !

— Je sais pas si je serais capable de prendre un tel risque, murmura-t-elle d'une voix courroucée. »

Mais se sentant d'humeur magnanime, elle redressa la tasse de café qu'il lui avait préparé et ajouta, avec une pointe d'ironie :

« — Enfin, je suppose que je devrais te remercier de m'avoir trouvé une tasse à peu près propre. »

Et comme pour ponctuer ses paroles par la gestuelle adéquate, elle avala deux gorgées. Le café était bien chaud, et corsé. Habituellement, elle aimait les breuvages plus doux, surtout le matin, mais pour le coup cela lui sembla adapté. Elle abaissa la tasse entre ses cuisses, et sa tête suivie le même mouvement, tout comme ses oreilles, qui se plaquèrent contre son dos. L'amertume du café avait fait remonter la sienne. Elle se sentait perdue, et un peu paniquée, tout en étant trop emprunte de fatigue pour réagir de façon sensée. D'une petite voix, elle demanda :

« — Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je suppose qu'on peut pas prendre le risque de se promener au grand jour, avec ces psychopathes qui rôdent dehors… »

Un petit frisson lui parcourut l'échine et machinalement, elle porta sa patte droite contre la cicatrice qui lui zébrait le cou.

« — Ils veulent ma peau aussi, maintenant… »

Un dernier coup de cuillère solda le sort du petit-déjeuner de Ziegelzeig, qui poussa un soupir de contentement avant de bazarder le bol sur la table. Il lui répondit alors avec un certain pragmatisme :

« — C'est ce qui arrive quand on fréquente de la mauvaise graine. »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard dépité, avant de rétorquer :

« — Tu veux me faire dire que je regrette de t'être venue en aide ? »

Le renard pivota sur sa chaise pour lui faire face. Visiblement, la tournure de la conversation l'intéressait beaucoup plus que ses précédents avis sur sa conduite ou son hygiène.

« — J'dis pas que c'est ce que tu devrais dire, répondit-il. Mais t'as le droit de le penser. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, la lapine baissa la tête, les yeux peinés.

« — Je ne le pense pas… »

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire, et il bondit de sa chaise d'un mouvement leste, emportant les restes de ses victuailles avec lui, pour se diriger vers l'espace cuisine. Se faisant, il déclara :

« — En tout cas, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites ! »

Elle anticipa parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il se contenta de déposer le bol au sommet de la pile brinquebalante de vaisselle sale. Machinalement, cela fit naître un incontrôlable petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Ziegelzeig revint vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques pas, les mains dans les poches.

« — Je me doute que ce n'est pas à ton goût, déclara-t-il, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et en plus, y a l'électricité. »

Il avait lâché ce dernier argument comme s'il solutionnait tous les problèmes. Valkeyrie poussa un soupir, relevant les yeux vers lui.

« — Rester terrée ici… Et jusqu'à quand ?

— Jusqu'à ce que je tire cette affaire au clair. On a tenté de me faire assassiner… Tu as remarqué le brassard que portait cette femme ? »

Pour faire comprendre ce dont il parlait, il plaqua sa patte droite contre son biceps gauche. Perplexe, Valkeyrie répondit :

« — Je t'avoue que dans la précipitation, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention à sa tenue. J'étais plutôt focalisée sur sa grosse hache vrombissante. »

A cette référence plutôt bienvenue, il répondit par un petit rire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmant. Finalement, il apporta les éclaircissements qu'elle attendait :

« — Elle portait le brassard de la Confrérie Assassine. C'est un groupuscule international, dont le fief se trouve à Shadowrift. Des lames à vendre au plus offrant, toutes spécialisées dans le meurtre. Et la Confrérie, crois-moi, c'est pas du bas de gamme. J'en déduis donc que la personne qui veut ma peau est haut-placée, et a les moyens de ses ambitions.

— Et tu as une idée quant à leurs motivations ? »

Il la jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes, et elle y décela clairement de la méfiance.

« — Peut-être bien, finit-il par répondre. »

Dépitée par la façon dont il s'était exprimé, elle demanda d'une voix attristée :

« — Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— T'es toujours de la Milice, non ? »

Il avait répondu du tac-au-tac, et cette réplique lourde de sens lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Les évènements de la veille rejaillirent en trombe dans sa mémoire, à la manière d'un flot tempétueux qui balayait tout sur son passage. Elle détourna le regard et répondit dans un souffle :

« — J'ai… J'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler… »

Le renard écarta les bras, comme pour se dédouaner de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Se faisant, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le canapé d'un pas traînant, tout en ajoutant :

« — Tant que ce sera pas clair pour toi, ça ne le sera pas pour moi. Et je ne peux pas faire confiance à une milicienne. Désolé. »

Le verdict tombé, il se pencha pour tirer une caissette qui traînait sous l'assise d'un fauteuil qui jouxtait la couchette où ils avaient passé la nuit. Cette prise sous le bras, il se laissa tomber au fond du canapé, et redressa l'une de ses pattes mécaniques pour la déposer brutalement sur la table basse qui lui faisait face. La prothèse fit un bruit étrange de cliquetis métallique au moment du choc, et il se pencha par-dessus. D'un mouvement rapide, il défit la tirette latérale qui maintenant fermé le pantacourt qu'il portait, et qui recouvrait ses pattes jusqu'à hauteur de genou.

Désireuse de ne pas se faire remarquer dans un geste de curiosité déplacée, Valkeyrie redressa doucement la tête, pour avoir une vue plongeante sur ce que le renard était en train de faire. Elle put alors avoir un aperçu de l'intégralité de sa prothèse, à présent mise à nue. Le métal qui imitait, par des courbes ciselées relativement élégantes, la morphologie de ce qu'avait dû être sa patte avant qu'il n'en soit privé, se rassemblait ici en une multitude des plaques superposées et légèrement décalées les unes par rapport aux autres, formant un croisillon complexe scellé par des vis et des écrous. Un peu plus haut, le sommet de sa cuisse apparaissait, jaillissant de l'acier en une vague de pelage roux, dont l'écume aurait été composée de balafres et de cicatrices. Sans le vouloir, Valkeyrie plaqua une main contre sa bouche et étouffa un soupir de sollicitude. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé à Ziegelzeig, cela avait dû être horrible et particulièrement insoutenable.

D'un mouvement rompu par l'habitude, le renard déverrouilla un vérin situé dans le creux de son genou, et un bruit de dépressurisation se fit entendre, suivi de la complainte cliquetante des plaques d'acier qui se soulevaient les unes après les autres, désolidarisant l'emprise qu'elles maintenaient sur sa cuisse. Il fut alors en mesure de retirer intégralement la prothèse, dévoilant son infirmité. Son moignon était dissimulé par d'étranges capteurs et des tiges métalliques, qui s'enfonçaient sous sa peau, et se rassemblaient vers l'avant à la façon d'un os robuste, dont l'embout en acier était visiblement destiné à se rattacher à un mécanisme interne à la prothèse. Ziegelzeig déposa la patte mécanique sur ses cuisses étendues, et déverrouilla le clapet de la mallette qu'il avait préalablement récupérée. Celle-ci était remplie d'outils étranges et complexes, dont Valkeyrie aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer l'utilité. Le renard s'empara d'une sorte de clé dentelée, et commença à resserrer quelques écrous, en divers points de la patte d'acier.

D'une voix timide, manifestant qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place en ce moment précis, Valkeyrie lui demanda :

« — Hum… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il fit un léger signe de la tête. Elle fut rassurée qu'il ne manifesta pas la moindre colère à la voir s'intéresser à ce qu'il était en train de bricoler… et surtout qu'il ne s'offusqua pas de ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Sur un ton égal, il répondit :

« — Ma prothèse a pris un mauvais coup hier. Il faut que je règle ça. »

Et soudain, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'éventuellement elle pouvait être gênée qu'il fasse cela devant elle, il ajouta :

« — Désolé pour le spectacle peu ragoutant. »

Elle ne se fatigua pas à lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait aucun mal, se doutant bien qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Alors qu'il continuait ses manipulations techniques, elle se releva de sa chaise après avoir déposé la tasse de café sur la table, et s'approcha du dossier du canapé. Un moment hésitante, elle finit par s'y accouder, penchant sa tête de l'autre côté pour qu'il puisse la voir s'il en avait envie.

Il tourna vers elle un regard d'une neutralité qui la bouleversa. S'était-il à ce point accoutumé à la pénibilité de ce mode de vie, qu'il n'en ressentait plus le moindre désagrément, ni même le besoin d'en parler ? Elle aurait aimé qu'il s'épanche auprès d'elle, et qu'elle puisse prononcer quelques mots de réconfort… Mais ce renard était un roc, et il ne lui offrirait pas ce moment de grâce où elle aurait eu l'occasion de lui rendre un peu de ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Alors qu'il reportait son attention sur les ajustements qu'il pratiquait, elle osa exprimer sa curiosité :

« — Est-ce que c'est déplacé de ma part si je te demande ce qui t'est arrivé ?

— Non. »

Il avait répondu d'une voix aussi froide que le métal qu'il manipulait. Les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, la gorge pincée par la nervosité, elle tenta d'insister du regard pour qu'il se lance de lui-même, mais ne trouva pas le contact visuel qu'elle recherchait. Toute son attention se focalisait sur la prothèse, et il faisait fi de sa présence. Elle se racla la gorge, et demanda d'une voix vibrante :

« — Et… Et alors ? »

Stoppant ses manipulations pendant une demi-seconde, il poussa un soupir de lassitude qui la blessa un peu, avant de prononcer mécaniquement et avec froideur le texte qu'il devait certainement réciter à toute personne qui lui posait cette question :

« — On m'a tranché les pattes. Depuis je marche sur ces cannes. »

Comprenant qu'elle le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, elle se redressa, les yeux toujours peinés. Son tic nerveux la reprit, et elle fit glisser sa patte le long de son oreille, tout en murmurant d'une voix sincère :

« — Je… Je suis désolée.

— T'as pas à l'être. »

Encore une réponse brève et glaciale. Mais cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle, et sembla jauger son expression. Dans ses yeux, elle vit un mouvement légèrement fuyant, comme un regret, et il lui offrit un sourire d'une extrême douceur, qui la rasséréna un peu. Il pivota alors un peu pour pouvoir s'accouder au dossier du fauteuil et lui faire face. Même dans cette posture, elle le dépassait à peine en taille.

« — Et sinon, demanda-t-il, c'était quoi ce petit tour de passe-passe hier soir ? Le coup de la lame lumineuse, là ? »

L'art de changer de sujet. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle redressa les oreilles, et répondit d'une voix un peu plus affirmée :

« — Ah, ça… J'ai quelques notions en escrime arcanique. Je pensais pas que ça me serait utile un jour.

— Tu aurais dû sortir ça de ton chapeau face à ton instructeur, le macho-taureau. Tu aurais pu lui limer les cornes. »

Il parlait sans malveillance, et elle décela même une note de sincérité dans sa voix. Elle haussa les épaules.

« — Un moyen plus rapide et direct pour être mise à pied ? Le Consortium prohibe l'utilisation de la magie. C'est considéré comme une arme de faibles. »

Une grimace de dédain se dessina sur son museau, et il secoua brusquement la tête, comme pour chasser une idée stupide.

« — De faibles ? C'est pas pour jouer au plus malin, mais c'est bien grâce à ta magie de faibles qu'on est encore vivants aujourd'hui.

— Tu parles d'une prestation… »

Un peu dépitée, elle baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard. Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta :

« — J'ai encore fini à terre, et tu as dû me porter jusqu'ici. »

Il resta muet aussi longtemps qu'il le fallut pour qu'elle se sente gênée par ce silence et qu'elle redresse la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'elle finit par faire au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Il n'avait pas bougé. L'œil fixe, il déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« — Tu es forte. »

A cette assertion, elle se sentit vibrer.

« — J'ai besoin de te le dire pour que tu te mettes à y croire ? Une seule personne devrait en avoir la certitude. Et cette personne, c'est toi. »

La patte de Valkeyrie courut à nouveau le long de son oreille, manifestant sa nervosité, mais elle lui offrit tout de même un petit sourire de gratitude.

« — Si c'est le cas, répondit-elle d'une voix malicieuse, pourquoi me proposes-tu de me cacher ici ?

— Une proposition n'est pas une obligation, rétorqua-t-il. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu as aussi la possibilité de retourner auprès de la Milice et de leur exposer les faits. Ils ne feront rien contre les assassins, mais au moins tu seras protégée. »

A la seule idée de se rendre au quartier général de la Milice, et de pouvoir croiser Silfar au détour d'un couloir, voir n'importe quel autre membre de son unité, elle sentit sa fourrure se hérisser. Elle proposa une autre solution en guise d'échappatoire :

« — On est tous les deux ciblés, pas vrai ? On ferait mieux de rester ensemble ! »

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« — Pas possible, répondit-il. Là où je vais, tu ne peux pas me suivre.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que ta situation est pas claire. T'es milicienne, ou pas ? Réponds une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Le renard avait haussé le ton, à croire que la question était vraiment capitale. Poussée à bout par rapport à ses certitudes, bousculée d'un côté par ses rêves d'enfance qui l'empêchaient de renoncer ouvertement à la Milice, tout en sachant pertinemment que le sort en avait décidé autrement, et qu'elle finirait par le regretter si elle allait à son encontre, elle se raidit, les poings serrés, piquée par une incontrôlable colère.

« — C'est vraiment si important ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

— Si tu veux m'accompagner, oui. Là où je me rends, les miliciens se font élaguer jusqu'au cou. Et ce qui dépasse, on le plante au bout d'une pique. Tu suis ma pensée ? »

Charmant programme. Comparativement, retourner à la Milice ne semblait plus être un si grand danger. Encore qu'il pouvait raconter cela dans le seul but de se débarrasser d'elle. Constatant son état d'extrême hésitation, et craignant sans doute de la voir exploser, il tenta de poser les choses à plat et de les considérer points par points :

« — Ecoute, on va faire simple. Tu as des choses à régler de ton côté, et moi j'ai des préparatifs à faire du mien. Si tu n'es plus dans la Milice d'ici midi, tu me rejoins au square Vif-vent, et on veillera l'un sur l'autre tant qu'on sera en danger. Si tu ne te pointes pas, je considèrerai que tu es sous la protection de tes frères d'armes, et je pourrai partir l'esprit tranquille. Ça te va ? »

La proposition lui paraissait honnête, mais la remettait devant un choix qu'elle redoutait de faire. Quoiqu'il advienne, il lui serait impossible de remettre éternellement cette question à plus tard. Elle plaqua sa patte contre ses yeux et se sentit soudain extrêmement fatiguée.

« — Ça a tout l'air d'un ultimatum, non ? »

Ziegelzeig se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules, puis se penchant à nouveau au-dessus de sa prothèse, il conclut :

« — L'histoire de ma vie… »


	9. Chapitre 8

8

La boutique était plongée dans une pénombre que les rares rayons de soleil, filtrant entre les toiles tendues devant les ouvertures pratiquées au plafonnier, peinaient à éclairer. Des volutes poussiéreuses dansaient dans ces arcs lumineux, ajoutant d'avantage à l'atmosphère étouffante des lieux.

C'était un bazar autant qu'une quincaillerie. Les ferrailles rouillées côtoyaient les brics et les brocs, disposés dans des caissons de bois, ou sur des étagères vieillissantes qui croulaient sous leur propre poids. Contre le comptoir, quelques paniers, remplis à ras-bord de fruits-secs, servaient de garde-fou aux clients potentiels qui, s'ils venaient à arriver en groupe, n'auraient de toute manière pas pu tenir à plus de trois dans le réduit misérable qui servait d'espace de vente. Une petite coursive s'étendait derrière le comptoir, à laquelle les acheteurs pouvaient accéder pour découvrir une collection de tentures et de tapisseries aux couleurs éteintes, rongées par les mites.

L'entrée était barrée d'un rideau de perles et donnait directement sur la rue. L'accès se faisait par un escalier étroit, car la boutique avait été construite sur les ruines d'une ancienne cave à vins, rafistolée à coups de mortier, de planches et de toiles de tentes. L'ensemble avait un aspect vraiment misérable.

En individu coutumier des lieux, Ziegelzeig descendit rapidement les marches, et passa au travers du rideau de perles, attirant l'attention du propriétaire, qui sommeillait jusqu'alors derrière le comptoir, un chapeau de paille renversé sur le visage. D'un mouvement de surprise témoignant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir entrer quelqu'un dans sa boutique à cette heure de la journée, il se redressa sur son siège, et releva son couvre-chef au sommet de son crâne.

Le tenancier du magasin était un urksa tenant de la hyène. Son visage grimaçant présentait deux yeux sombres enfoncés dans un crâne osseux, surplombant un museau épais et humide, dont les naseaux avaient été légèrement brûlés par le soleil. Son pelage crasseux d'une couleur jaunâtre, moucheté de taches noires, était rongé autant par la gale que par les puces. Il portait un tablier brun maculé d'un mélange de cambouis et de poussière, et pour seul autre vêtement, un vieux jeans délavé dont il avait retroussé les bas jusqu'à ses genoux épais.

A la vue de Ziegelzeig, qui approchait du comptoir d'un pas rapide, son visage se fendit d'un rictus torve, dévoilant des crocs jaunes et gâtés.

« — Zieg ! Mon vieux, ça fait si lon… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, que le renard avait glissé par-dessus le comptoir, se retrouvait devant lui et lui saisissait la gorge d'une poigne de fer. Sous le choc, une dizaine de puces jaillirent du pelage avant de retourner s'enfoncer dans des zones plus prospères. La hyène déglutit, avant de se mettre à ricaner d'une voix obstruée, parvenant à articuler quelques mots :

« — Hihi… Tou… Toujours… Un plaisir… Héhé… »

L'expression dure et fermée, Ziegelzeig s'accroupit pour mettre ses yeux à hauteur de ceux de la hyène, qui était toujours avachie dans sa chaise, et ne risquait pas de la quitter pour l'instant. Le renard montra les crocs et poussa un grognement animal, juste pour marquer d'avantage l'intimidation, après quoi il demanda d'une voix brutale :

« — Alors ? Où est-il ?

— Qu… Qui donc ? Héhé… »

N'étant pas disposé à se prêter à ce petit jeu, Ziegelzeig resserra son emprise, coupant définitivement l'arrivée d'air du boutiquier. Tout en maintenant la pression, il précisa :

« — Les quarante-cinq kilos de sacs à merde qui te servent de magasinier, et plus communément de complice. Tu vois à qui je fais allusion, Grinn ? »

Il constata que le dénommé Grinn essayait vaguement d'articuler quelque chose, mais ne parvenait à éructer que des borborygmes baveux entrecoupés de ricanements étouffés. Ziegelzeig attendit encore une seconde, juste pour profiter encore un peu de ce spectacle désolant, puis il relâcha brusquement son emprise, rejetant la hyène en arrière, qui manqua de dégringoler de sa chaise. Reprenant son souffle dans des halètements bruyants, saccadés par des éclats de rire frénétiques, Grinn se redressa finalement sur ses pattes. A présent, il dépassait le renard d'une bonne hauteur, mais cela ne changeait rien au rapport de force.

« — Hihi. Tu cherches Deneb, pas vrai ? Héhé. C'est dommage… Il s'est cassé il y a six mois… Héhé… Pas revu depuis.

— Vous avez été comme cul et chemise pendant des années, et voilà qu'il prend son envol, d'un coup d'un seul ? »

A cette remarque, Grinn ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un interminable fou rire. Ziegelzeig leva les yeux au ciel, bien conscient que cette tare génétique était incontrôlable. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« — Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton impatient.

— Oh, mais si ! Hoho ! L'expression était bien choisie. Haha ! « Prendre son envol ! ». Héhéhé. Alors que tu lui as brisé une aile, et qu'il peut plus voler depuis. Hahaha ! »

Ouai. Bien sûr. Très marrant. Grinn était comme ça, trouvant amusantes même les idées les plus noires. Sans doute se serait-il gaussé à son propre enterrement. Celui-ci pourrait d'ailleurs survenir plus tôt que prévu, s'il ne se montrait pas d'avantage coopératif. Pour le lui faire comprendre, Ziegelzeig empoigna le manche de son épée, qui dépassait largement au-dessus de son épaule. A ce geste, la hyène tenta de calmer un peu son euphorie, et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise, encore agitée de quelques spasmes difficilement contenus.

« — Allons, allons, du calme. Héhé. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu le cherches. Hihi.

— Oh, il se trouve que ton copain a essayé de me trucider hier soir, et que pour faire bonne mesure, il était accompagné d'un pro. »

Une lueur sombre traversa le regard humide de Grinn à l'audition de cette nouvelle, mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Ziegelzeig l'agrippa à nouveau, cette fois-ci à l'épaule, n'hésitant pas à se montrer ouvertement violent. La hyène, d'ailleurs, grimaça à ce contact brutal.

« — Tout doux… tout doux… Hihi !

— Dis-moi où il se planque ! »

Grinn fronça les sourcils, prenant tout à coup une mine plus sérieuse, comme pour appuyer la véracité de ses dires.

« — Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu depuis plus de six mois pour s'enrôler dans la rébellion ! Hihi. N'importe quoi, j'te jure ! »

A cette nouvelle, le renard sentit un nœud se sceller à l'entrée de son estomac. Il relâcha Grinn d'un mouvement brusque et recula d'un pas, l'air pensif. Il aurait pu s'imaginer tout, sauf ça. Deneb, cette espèce de sociopathe fou-dangereux, toujours prêt à se fourrer dans un mauvais coup, aurait rallié les rangs des rebelles séparatistes ? Ziegelzeig aurait pu remettre la parole de Grinn en question, mais il savait que ce-dernier ne mentait pas. Et s'il l'avait fait, pourquoi inventer cette anecdote si ouvertement ridicule ? Tellement ridicule, d'ailleurs, qu'elle semblait des plus probables aux oreilles du renard. Deneb était du genre à cracher sur tout ce qui constituait un système fermé, régi par des lois claires, et des normes sociales établies… Pas impossible qu'il rejoigne la rébellion, en raison du côté légèrement anarchiste de l'organisation. Mais si c'était le cas, avait-il agi pour le compte des rebelles, la veille ? Ça ne collait pas du tout avec une association à la Confrérie Assassine.

« — Ça n'a aucun sens, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

— C'est c'que je lui ai dit, à l'époque, héhé. Mais y avait rien à faire. Il voulait pas en démordre, haha. Ce type en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête !

— C'est bien pour ça que je ne le vois pas bosser sous les ordres de Killian, rétorqua Ziegelzeig.

— Oh, mon renard… Tu pourrais être surpris de voir à quelle vitesse les amis se transforment en ennemis de nos jours. Héhéhé. Mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je te rassure. Haha. »

Loin d'en être aussi sûr, Ziegelzeig lui lança un regard soupesant le doute que cette idée faisait naître en son esprit. Cela ne fit que relancer l'euphorie de la hyène, qui partit dans un ricanement étouffé. Coutumier des dérives instinctives de son interlocuteur, le renard reprit sa réflexion à voix haute, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« — J'avais une vague idée de ce qui se tramait, mais je n'aurais jamais associé la rébellion à cette affaire. »

Certes, on ne pouvait pas dire que ses rapports avec Killian soient au beau fixe, mais ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis. La chute de cet ancien capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale avait suivi de peu la sienne, peut-être pour des raisons conjointes. Restait qu'il ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre grief à ce sujet… Et même si leurs idéaux divergeaient, Ziegelzeig rejetant toute forme d'engagement politique, ils avaient déjà retravaillé ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que les rebelles souhaitent sa mort, à moins qu'ils ne soient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre aux disparitions d'enfants… Auquel cas, effectivement, il avait à sa disposition quelques éléments qui auraient pu les déranger. Mais Ziegelzeig refusait de s'imaginer Killian, ou même certains de ses hommes, impliqués dans une telle affaire.

Face à l'extrême sérieux dont faisait preuve le chasseur de primes dans cet instant de réflexion, où il essayait de recoller les pièces d'un puzzle plus qu'incomplet, Grinn calma un peu son euphorie, et tenta d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice de ces conjectures quelque peu bancales.

« — Peut-être que la rébellion n'a rien à voir avec ça. Héhé. Que peux-tu en savoir ? Tu ne fais qu'extrapoler. Le fait que Deneb ait essayé de te tuer ne veut pas dire que l'ordre émanait de Killian.

— C'est pas faux, répondit Ziegelzeig en redressant l'index. La chauve-souris est un vrai électron libre. Il a déjà pu retourner sa veste dix fois depuis, et bouffer à autant de râteliers.

— Je ne vais pas me risquer à le défendre sur ce point, hihi.

— Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas plus avancé. Merde ! »

Devant l'extrême frustration qu'affichait le renard, Grinn sembla se rasséréner. Il voyait là l'occasion parfaite de se dédouaner de tout lien avec la situation. De fait, il déclara sur un ton satisfait :

« — Tu pensais qu'il suffirait de venir me secouer les puces pour obtenir la résolution de tous tes petits problèmes ? Haha ! Depuis quand crois-tu aux solutions de facilité, capitaine ? »

Plus en raison du ton extrêmement méprisant sur lequel il avait prononcé ce dernier mot, que le simple fait qu'il y fasse référence, Ziegelzeig laissa éclater sa colère en le repoussant brutalement contre le dossier de sa chaise, qui alla se plaquer au mur. Alors il fondit sur lui, l'agrippant par les épaules pour le maintenir avec force dans cette position inconfortable. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et rien dans ses yeux ne laissait place au doute quant à la violence de ses intentions. D'une voix ferme et implacable, il déclara :

« — Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent où ils restèrent dans cette situation tendue. Grinn sembla peser le pour et le contre, hésitant à appuyer sa provocation, ou à laisser couler. Finalement, conscient que le renard était dans un état d'exaspération, de stress et de fatigue particulièrement important, il préféra éviter de tenter le diable.

« — Héhé. Bien, bien. « Excuse-moi », si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. »

Ziegelzeig le relâcha d'un mouvement dédaigneux, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, frustré de s'être laissé ainsi emporter.

« — Je me fous bien de tes excuses, souffla-t-il entre ses crocs encore serrés par la colère. »

Des deux pattes, Grinn s'épousseta les épaules, envoyant quelques-unes de ses puces voir ailleurs, avant de réajuster son tablier de travail. Il jeta un coup d'œil vicieux au renard qui, toujours tourné aux trois-quarts vers l'avant de la boutique, plongeant son regard sérieux dans le vide, rongeait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce.

« — C'est moins drôle quand on est la proie, hein ? Monsieur le chasseur de primes… »

Ziegelzeig reporta son attention sur lui et le jaugea avec dédain.

« — Ne joue pas au plus fin, Grinn. T'es pas en position de force.

— Oh, mais si. C'est juste que tu n'en as pas encore conscience. »

Cette déclaration sembla piquer l'intérêt du renard, qui se retourna complètement avant de s'adosser au comptoir, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. La hyène ne vivait pas de son commerce, cela paraissait évident. C'était un fouineur compulsif, qui au cours des années avait réussi à se créer un véritable réseau d'informations, et c'était là la source de sa richesse. Visiblement, une fois encore, des éléments étaient remontés jusqu'à lui, et en prendre connaissance ne serait certainement pas une mauvaise chose.

« — Pourquoi ? demanda finalement le renard d'un air tentant de simuler le désintérêt. T'es au courant de quelque chose ?

— C'est mon métier, de savoir. Héhé. Tu te doutes bien que je ne remplis pas mes fonds de caisse avec les breloques qui remplissent cette boutique.

— Ah oui ? Très étonnant, quand on constate l'élégance de ton intérieur, et la qualité de ta garde-robe. »

A cette marque irrésistible d'ironie, la hyène ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Lassé par ces reconduites continuelles qui allongeaient inutilement la conversation, Ziegelzeig plaqua sa patte contre son front. Finalement, Grinn parvint à se remettre de ses émotions, et à hoqueter :

« — Haha ! Toujours le mot pour rire. Hihi ! J'aime ça !

— Et alors ? Que penses-tu pouvoir m'apprendre qui puisse m'être utile ? »

Satisfait de reprendre un peu de poids au sein des évènements, Grinn ménagea son effet quelques instants, avant de déclarer :

« — Rien par rapport à la Confrérie Assassine, ni même par rapport à Deneb. Ça, c'est à toi d'en faire ton affaire… Hihi. Mais si tu t'intéresses aux gamins disparus, peut-être. Cependant, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il n'est pas impossible que tout soit lié, pas vrai ? »

Devant cette référence imprévue aux enlèvements d'enfants, Ziegelzeig grimaça brièvement. Etait-ce un hasard que le sujet vienne sur le tapis, ou bien le bruit courait-il déjà que le chasseur de primes était impliqué de la mauvaise manière dans l'affaire ? Il n'était plus temps de faire des mystères. Lassé, le renard manifesta son impatience :

« — Epargne-moi ton prêchi-prêcha et viens-en aux faits. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les gosses ?

— Je sais que certains d'entre eux ne sont plus aussi « disparus » qu'on le pense. Hihi. »

A cette nouvelle, le chasseur de primes fut estomaqué. Cette fois, sa curiosité était vraiment piquée au vif.

« — Quoi ? Ils sont revenus ? On les a retrouvés ?

— Hoho, le mot est peut-être un peu fort étant donné leur état relativement léthargique… Héhé. Mais oui. Des gosses ont commencé à refaire surface, rentrant chez eux comme de bons petits écoliers. »

Et comme si cette dernière image était la plus drôle du monde, Grinn éclata à nouveau de rire en se tenant les côtes. Ziegelzeig n'eut pas la patience d'attendre que cette nouvelle crise euphorique passe, et haussa le ton pour se faire entendre de son interlocuteur.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu entends, par « état léthargique » ?

— Je répète ce qui se dit, renard ! parvint à marmonner le boutiquier entre deux soubresauts. Je ne les ai pas vus de mes yeux. Hihi. Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, va vérifier par toi-même.

— Et imposer ma présence à des familles déjà suffisamment éprouvées ? Merci bien, mais je pense partir sur une autre piste… Après tout, l'histoire des gosses, c'est bien joli, mais ça ne me concerne pas. Laissons à la Milice son os à ronger. J'ai des choses à régler avec Killian, pour le moment. »

A l'audition de ces intentions marquées, Grinn ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser :

« — Hoho ! Alors tu vas te jeter dans la présumée gueule du loup ? Héhé. Tu n'es pas sûr que les rebelles n'aient pas mis ta tête à prix, au final.

— Ce seraient pas les premiers. Et j'aime pas vivre sous une épée de Damoclès.

— Ah oui ? Héhé. Dans ce cas ne rejette pas trop vite au placard l'affaire des gamins disparus… Parce que ça pourrait bien être notre couperet à tous. »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton particulièrement sombre et sérieux, fait rare chez lui et qui témoignait souvent d'une prise en considération particulière d'un fait inquiétant, voire dangereux. A force de côtoyer cet informateur, qu'il soit amené à lui soutirer des informations sous la menace, ou par une poignée de lupis, Ziegelzeig avait appris à interpréter sa façon très particulière de prendre les choses en compte. Quand Grinn s'exprimait ainsi, c'est qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Et il l'avait rarement vu se tromper, dans ce genre de situations. Aussi, s'enquit-il de le questionner sur ses inquiétudes :

« — Pourquoi ça ?

— J'en sais rien… Il se dit que la grande prêtresse est tombée gravement malade, et oh ! fait étrange : c'est pile à ce moment-là que les gamins ont commencé à réapparaître.

— La grande prêtresse ? Eyol est malade ?

— J'ai pas été à son chevet pour vérifier. Héhé. Tout le monde a pas ses entrées au palais. »

Encore une information étrange qui venait s'ajouter aux autres. Celle-ci lui semblait particulièrement inquiétante. Eyol était la lumière d'Otonomah, et l'un des derniers remparts à la domination totale du Cénacle par le Consortium… De surcroît, c'était également une amie chère, à qui il devait beaucoup. Si tout cela affectait sa santé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais signe. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net au plus vite.

« — Je vais devoir faire un détour, il semblerait. »

Grinn ricana légèrement, à la manière d'un comique qui aurait trouvé une bonne blague. Il lâcha entre ses dents resserrées en un sourire cruel :

« — Une journée chargée pour un condamné à mort. »

Loin d'être faux. Le renard ne le prit pas à mal, pour le coup. De toute manière, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. S'apprêtant à prendre congé, il se contenta de répondre :

« — Avoue-le, ça te plairait bien de te tenir au-dessus de ma carcasse !

— Bah, tu sais… Héhé. Nous autres charognards, on trouve toujours notre compte à la fin des batailles. »

Bien que l'image, sinistre à souhait, ait un petit quelque chose de dérangeant dans son aspect prophétique, Ziegelzeig se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air dédaigneux, avant de répondre :

« — C'est de bonne guerre. Mais en attendant, rends-moi un service : si tu croises la route de Deneb… Disons par un pur hasard… Dis-lui de profiter de son aile encore valide. Parce que si je recroise sa route, je l'égalise. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Grinn accueillit cette dernière réflexion par un immense éclat de rire. Pour son compte, Ziegelzeig en avait terminé avec l'informateur, et fit le tour du comptoir dans le but de quitter l'air opaque et l'atmosphère étouffante de la boutique. Au milieu de quelques hoquets incontrôlables, la hyène parvint à lui lancer :

« — Toujours ravi de faire affaire avec toi, renard ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé se contenta de redresser une patte, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le rideau de perles pour enfin être débarrassé de la compagnie misérable de ce truand euphorisé, il aperçut un objet métallique dépassant d'un tonneau poussiéreux, callé dans l'interstice entre le mur et l'une des étagères qui y était fixée. Visiblement intéressé par ce qui semblait être un vieux pommeau usé par les années, il l'attrapa d'une patte leste avant de le tirer vers lui, extirpant ainsi la fine lame qui y était rattachée. Il s'agissait d'un fleuret d'escrime, dont les ravages du temps ne semblaient pas avoir trop terni les qualités. Il lui fit faire quelques moulinets, soupesant son équilibre et jaugeant de la qualité de l'acier. Finalement, un sourire énigmatique imprimé sur le visage, il se tourna vers Grinn en exhibant la lame.

« — Je te prends ça, tant qu'à faire. Tu n'auras qu'à le mettre sur mon ardoise. »

Dubitatif, et peu enclin à rire dès qu'il s'agissait de commerce, la hyène maugréa :

« — Ah, parce que tu as une ardoise chez moi, maintenant ? »

Glissant le fleuret dans l'un des holsters libres fixé aux lanières qui maintenaient son épée accrochée dans son dos, il tourna les talons, et, alors qu'il traversait le rideau de perles pour regagner l'air pur et vivifiant de l'extérieur, il se contenta de répondre :

« — A partir d'aujourd'hui, il semblerait. »


	10. Chapitre 9

9

Le quartier général de la Milice était une bâtisse austère, fabriquée en briques rouges, dont l'apparence évoquait un empilement sans élégance de blocs uniformes parsemés de fenêtres étroites. L'allée pavée qui menait à la porte principale était encadrée par des palissades de bois qui tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir les haies épaisses qui poussaient dans leurs dos. Par-delà ces murailles naturelles s'étendaient, du côté droit, la cour de promenade destinée aux employés administratifs, et du gauche, le terrain d'entraînement des miliciens.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse en distinguer ni les contours, ni même l'aspect, le simple fait de se retrouver juste à côté éveillait des sentiments contradictoires dans le cœur de Valkeyrie. Elle s'était arrêtée au centre de l'allée principale, scrutant la rambarde derrière laquelle s'étendait le sol boueux où elle avait laissé l'empreinte vaincue de son corps, la veille… Il lui semblait que ces évènements remontaient à plusieurs semaines, tant ce qui s'était passé, le soir même, les rendaient anecdotiques et lointains. Mais la blessure de son orgueil ne s'était pas refermée, et elle fronça les sourcils en croyant entendre le sergent instructeur Silfar beugler des ordres à ses hommes.

Après avoir quitté le logement de Ziegelzeig, elle avait mis un peu de temps à se repérer. Elle n'avait encore jamais foulé de ses pattes le quartier résidentiel dans lequel il habitait, et elle dû demander son chemin à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver le tramway qui devaient logiquement la ramener à proximité de chez elle.

Assise dans le vieux véhicule qui fonctionnait encore à la vapeur, elle avait tenté de remettre les choses dans leur contexte, de peser le pour et le contre, pour enfin prendre une décision ferme et appuyée. Le temps semblait s'être dilaté, et les vingt minutes qu'auraient dû durer le trajet lui semblèrent s'écouler en une poignée de secondes. Enragée par son indécision, elle avait rejoint la résidence où elle vivait sans être plus avancée sur sa situation. Pire encore, les évènements de la soirée brouillaient toutes ses pensées, et elle ne pouvait s'engager dans une rue ou une allée, toute bondée de monde qu'elle soit, sans jeter des regards apeurés autour d'elle, cherchant à repérer l'un des deux assassins qui, selon toute vraisemblance, devaient toujours être à sa poursuite.

Lorsqu'elle eut franchi le seuil de l'humble logement qu'elle louait dans une résidence centenaire, défraîchie par le temps, et oubliée par la modernisation de la capitale, elle verrouilla à double tour derrière elle et s'adossa à la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle se laissa glisser au sol, la tête entre les pattes. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, la bouche sèche et l'esprit vide.

Le renard comptait-il vraiment sur elle, ou bien la considérait-il comme un fardeau dont il se serait bien passé ? Impossible de poser un jugement affirmé sur cet énergumène, dont elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer si elle l'appréciait, ou si elle l'avait en horreur. Si elle retournait à la Milice, pourrait-elle faire valoir ses droits dans le but d'être réintégrée, et cela contre l'avis de Silfar ? Bien sûr, il serait obligé de se plier à la volonté des supérieurs, dont elle était presque sûre d'obtenir l'appui, les procédures administratives étant plus craintes dans le milieu que des règlements de compte entre miliciens… Mais alors, tout recommencerait certainement, et peut-être en pire. Les brutalités, les moqueries, le rejet, l'absence totale de confiance et de considération. Elle aurait pu faire ses preuves, bien entendu… Mais lui offrirait-on les moyens et le temps de le faire ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Elle pouvait laisser au compte du renard qu'il lui avait montré une certaine forme d'estime, et elle n'était pas insensible à cela… Mais il était imprévisible. Loin de les mettre à l'abri des fous furieux lancés à leur trousse, il risquait bien de les jeter entre leurs griffes. Cependant, et très étrangement, cette idée lui semblait moins affligeante que de devoir à nouveau faire face à Silfar, lui présenter ses respects, le saluer comme son supérieur, alors qu'au couvert de son crâne épais s'agiteraient déjà les vents constituant la tempête d'indignités qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui faire subir.

Et puis, surtout, il y avait ce reste épars d'adrénaline qui lui secouait encore le cœur. L'argument lui avait effleuré l'esprit, puis elle l'avait immédiatement rejeté en secouant la tête, tant elle ne se reconnaissait pas en lui. Quelque part, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait aimé le danger, elle avait apprécié son premier flirt avec la mort. Bien sûr, on n'entrait pas dans la Milice Martiale sans avoir cette notion de sacrifice à l'esprit, mais là, c'était différent. Se battre pour sa survie, dans des instants où la moindre erreur, la moindre hésitation, pouvaient conduire à une issue fatale… c'était grisant.

Imperceptiblement, ce fut certainement ce sentiment irraisonné, qu'elle refusait de considérer, qui solda sa prise de décision. Elle allait quitter la Milice, et rejoindre le chasseur de primes. Dans l'absolu, aucune des solutions ne semblait lui convenir… Alors autant choisir celle qui lui apportait, somme toute, un minimum de bonheur.

Mais à présent, se retrouvant à nouveau devant les locaux de la Milice, de l'autre côté de cette rambarde qui symbolisait à elle seule l'immensité de son échec, la douleur de voir ses illusions de jeunesse s'écrouler la gagna à nouveau, et elle remit une nouvelle fois en question la possibilité de tout laisser tomber.

Elle poussa un soupir et déglutit. Le nœud qui lui obstruait la gorge n'avait pas l'air de vouloir disparaître… C'était sans aucun doute l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie. Etre renvoyée aurait été plus simple, car elle n'aurait pas été décisionnaire. A amende honorable, ici elle devait faire face à son échec, et renoncer d'elle-même à toutes ses ambitions. Même pour de bonnes raisons, alors qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre solution, l'amertume de l'abandon était décidemment bien difficile à supporter.

L'heure passait, et elle était toujours immobile. Midi risquait d'arriver vite, et alors elle n'aurait plus de solution de repli. Finalement, cet ultimatum qu'avait posé le renard n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il la poussa à franchir le pas, et à se mettre au clair avec elle-même.

Démissionnaire, elle avait retiré les vêtements officiels que lui avait attribuée la Milice, et les avait rangé dans un sac de voyage qu'elle avait passé sur son dos. En lieu et place de la tenue d'entraînement et du plastron métallique qu'elle avait porté jusqu'à ce matin, elle avait enfilé un vieux débardeur noir sous une chemise à carreaux bleue, trop grande pour elle, et qu'elle avait donc nouée sous sa petite poitrine. Un vieux jean délavé complétait son habillement des plus sommaires. Elle ne se connaissait pas comme particulièrement coquette, et s'était toujours préférée en uniforme. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à faire sans, à partir de ce jour si particulier, où elle renonçait à ses rêves.

Un silence gêné s'était installé dans le bureau confiné, plongé dans une pénombre qui semblait de circonstance. Les pattes jointes au-dessus de son espace de travail, Hander Delmaz semblait quelque peu dépité. En face de lui, l'air gêné, mais parvenant tout de même à soutenir son regard pour marquer la fermeté de sa décision, Valkeyrie attendait la réaction de son supérieur.

« — Cette démission me semble un peu précipité, finit-il par déclarer. Mademoiselle Constantine… Vous êtes arrivée parmi les dix premiers au concours de recrutement interne le plus difficile de toutes les institutions militaristes sénatoriales. Et vous voudriez renoncer au bout d'un jour seulement ? »

Comme pour démontrer l'amertume de sa situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de le corriger :

« — Une matinée, pour être exacte, mon colonel. »

Poussant un soupir contrit, Hander remonta ses lunettes contre son museau, et se mit à tapoter nerveusement des doigts sur son bureau. Valkeyrie n'était pas rentrée dans les détails quand elle avait expliqué les raisons de sa volonté de tout arrêter. « Incompatibilité avec la hiérarchie » avait été suffisant pour qu'il déduise ce qui avait pu se passer, et retrace tous les évènements au moyen de sa seule imagination. Pas besoin qu'elle soit débordante. Il connaissait Silfar, son profil, sa vision très rétrograde des choses. Pensant encore pouvoir la débouter de son désir de démissionner, il lui proposa :

« — Peut être qu'une rencontre entre votre instructeur et vous, sous mon encadrement, afin de mettre les choses à plat, pourrait…

— Sauf votre respect, mon colonel, c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite faire. »

Elle s'était permise de le couper, mais ne s'en offusquait pas. Elle était sur le point de rendre sa plaque, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre ce genre de petites libertés. Elle ajouta :

« — Entre le sergent Silfar et moi, les choses ont été mises à plat dès notre rencontre. Aucune discussion ne pourra changer cela.

— C'est désolant, conclut-il. »

La seule fenêtre du bureau d'Hander, qui se situait au premier étage du bâtiment administratif, offrait une vue panoramique sur l'allée principale du quartier général, ainsi que sur les espaces environnants. Valkeyrie laissa son regard se perdre du côté du terrain d'entraînement. Des miliciens de son unité étaient engagés sur le parcours d'obstacles, suant et hurlant pour satisfaire aux désirs de leur sergent instructeur, le taureau Silfar. Celui-ci rôdait entre les miliciens, parcourant les abords du parcours, beuglant sans doute les stéréotypes usuels qui constituaient la base de son vocabulaire.

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut le sentiment qu'il regardait vers elle, et bien qu'elle sache très bien qu'il lui était impossible de la voir à cette distance, de l'autre côté de cette vitre, elle eut la certitude qu'il savait qu'elle était là, et ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'imagina le sourire satisfait qui devait se dessiner sur son épais visage bovin, et se sentit envahie par une extrême bouffée de rage. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'Hander avait continué à discourir pendant ce temps, elle qu'elle l'avait totalement ignoré. Elle reprit le fil de son propos, feignant l'intérêt :

« — … Car vous comprenez, disait-il, il est important aux yeux du Cénacle que la parité entre les sexes et entre les espèces soit un modèle d'exemplarité au sein des forces de l'ordre, et en ce sens, vous étiez une source d'espoir. Nous attendions beaucoup de vous.

— Désolée de vous décevoir. »

Plutôt que de rentrer dans le jeu du sentimentalisme, qui ne changerait plus rien, Valkeyrie préférait se montrer ferme et campée sur ses positions. Si elle commençait à abonder dans ce sens, elle craignait de se laisser prendre au piège de la culpabilité, et de revenir sur une décision qu'il lui avait déjà été horriblement difficile de prendre.

En dernier recours, Hander ajouta, sur le ton de l'avertissement :

« — Vous avez bien conscience que toute démission de corps, de grade ou d'échelon, implique un retrait total et entier de tout rattachement possible à la Milice Martiale et à son administration ?

— J'en ai conscience.

— Et donc, que vous ne pourrez retrouver votre ancien poste à la Milice de Seyrault ?

— Oui. »

Sa voix avait légèrement vacillé, et elle s'en voulut énormément de cette manifestation de faiblesse, aussi imperceptible fut-elle. Difficile pour elle de contenir son calme alors qu'étaient évoqués les souvenirs de ses états de service à Seyrault, tous excellents, et qui composaient certainement les meilleurs souvenirs de son existence. Elle maudit alors le jour où elle avait laissé son orgueil s'exprimer et qu'elle avait pensé pouvoir être plus utile à ses concitoyens en tentant le concours des forces spéciales.

Néanmoins, le colonel Delmaz ne sembla pas remarquer cette légère inflexion, car il n'insista pas d'avantage. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour en tirer un tampon qu'il appliqua d'un geste ferme sur la première page du dossier Constantine Valkeyrie. Depuis sa position, la lapine n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer le message appliqué à l'encre rouge, légèrement baveuse, et qui résumait sa situation avec une extrême simplicité : « DEMISSION ».

Comme quoi les choses n'étaient finalement pas si compliquées.

Alors qu'elle redescendait l'escalier principal, Hander sur les talons – il avait insisté pour la raccompagner -, une extrême agitation se fit entendre dans le hall d'accueil. Les portes claquèrent, et des bruits de pas tumultueux envahirent l'espace sonore, bientôt recouverts par un brouhaha effréné et des exclamations de surprise.

Le colonel pressa le pas, et Valkeyrie le suivit, restant légèrement en retrait. Arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle constata la présence de nombreux miliciens encadrant un groupe de civils. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'enfants et, accordant la logique aux bribes de conversations qu'elle percevait, saisit qu'ils faisaient partie des victimes des enlèvements qui secouaient actuellement la population d'Otonomah.

La voix d'Hander lui parut alors, audible et professionnelle, s'élevant au-dessus du marasme général :

« — Où les a-t-on retrouvé ? »

Une voix forte et masculine dont elle ne déterminait pas l'origine, répondit à son ancien supérieur :

« — Ils ont débarqué en groupe aux abords de la ville, tôt ce matin. Tous les cinq. On ne se l'explique pas.

— Ils vont bien ? demanda Hander. Vous auriez dû les emmener directement à l'hôpital.

— On sait bien, chef, mais ils étaient tellement bizarres qu'on a préféré les ramener ici d'abord. Ça confirme ce qui se dit, avec ces gamins qui seraient déjà retournés directement chez eux. »

Valkeyrie ne parvint pas à percevoir clairement la suite, car de nouveaux miliciens arrivaient pour constater l'évènement, et amenaient avec eux un flot de questions qui rendaient ardue la compréhension globale. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se faufila au sein de la masse, sa petite taille et son gabarit maigrelet lui permettant sans mal de se frayer un passage jusqu'au centre du rassemblement, où se tenaient, calmes et placides, les quelques enfants retrouvés. La voix d'Hander, engagé dans une conversation véhémente avec un lieutenant, lui parvint à nouveau, plus nerveuse, mais également plus basse, presque comme s'il voulait garder confidentiel son avis sur la question :

« — … entendu pas normal. Tous ces gosses qui reviennent affligés du même handicap, c'est inquiétant. Il va bien falloir faire remonter l'information au Cénacle.

— On nous a signalé trois nouvelles disparitions depuis hier, mon colonel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'aimerai le savoir, Jonesy ! On va devoir mettre en place un couvre-feu, quoiqu'en pense le Consortium… »

Plus par politesse que par désintérêt pour la question, Valkeyrie s'obligea à ne pas écouter la suite de cette conversation, préférant consacrer son attention à la petite femelle urksa, tenant de l'écureuil, qui se tenait devant elle. L'enfant était roide, rigide comme une planche. Les bras ballants, son visage était totalement inexpressif. Valkeyrie remarqua l'aspect vitreux et légèrement sombre de ses yeux. Ils semblaient éteints, un peu comme si la vie qui les animait habituellement avait laissé sa place à quelque chose de plus obscur, une vérité enfouie, aux aspects mortifères. Elle posa un genou à terre pour mettre son visage au niveau de celui de l'enfant, et lui offrit son sourire le plus rassurant :

« — Bonjour, toi. Moi, c'est Valkeyrie. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Comme elle s'y était attendue, pas la moindre réaction, pas même un cillement de sourcil ou un spasme de la lèvre. Aucun moyen de savoir si le petite écureuil avait seulement conscience de sa présence.

Valkeyrie remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Une trace, presque invisible, dans le cou de l'enfant. A bien y regarder, il s'agissait plutôt d'une marque, dissimulée sous le pelage, une traînée sombre à la forme griffue, qui n'avait rien d'un bleu, ni même du reliquat d'un coup reçu. Elle prit alors la liberté de l'ausculter un peu plus, pour voir si elle ne présentait pas d'autres traces du même type, et en décela plusieurs, en des endroits divers du corps. Sur l'avant-bras, au niveau de la taille, dans le creux du dos. C'était presque comme si la pigmentation de la peau avait changé en ces endroits, et pris des teintes ténébreuses.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur l'observation de ces étranges marques, une voix forte retentit, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ? Mon colonel, cette femelle ne devrait pas être autorisée à approcher ces enfants. Ils sont sous la responsabilité de la Milice. »

Bien entendu, c'était Silfar. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, mais il se tenait là, à présent, à quelques mètres seulement d'elle, devançant les autres membres de son ancienne unité, tous arrivant au pas de course depuis le terrain d'entraînement, sans doute attirés ici par le mouvement général. Prise au dépourvu, elle se redressa, tandis qu'Hander hochait la tête.

« — C'est malheureusement vrai, mademoiselle Constantine. Vous ne faites plus partie de la Milice, et par conséquent, je vous demanderai de ne pas approcher ces enfants. »

Le contentement qu'elle put lire sur le visage de son ancien instructeur lui donna envie de vomir, mais elle resta maîtresse d'elle-même, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître quant aux émotions très vives qui la traversaient. D'une voix claire et affirmée, elle se contenta de répondre :

« — Bien, monsieur. »

Et ce fut tout. Elle se redressa dignement sous le regard circonspect, et parfois railleur, de ceux qui furent pendant une courte période ses collègues, puis pris la direction de la sortie. Les miliciens s'écartaient légèrement sur son passage, presque comme s'ils voulaient éviter d'entrer en contact avec elle… Du moins était-ce le ressenti qu'elle en avait.

Lorsqu'elle croisa Silfar, celui-ci dilata ses naseaux pour pousser un long soupir, la baignant une dernière fois sous son souffle bestial. Elle sut, avant même qu'il prononce la moindre parole, que les choses allaient mal se finir. Plissant les paupières, elle espéra se montrer assez forte pour résister à la provocation.

« — Bon retour chez les péquenots, lapin. »

C'était peine perdue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle tourna les talons. Toute minuscule qu'elle fut, elle se dressa autant qu'elle put, atteignant péniblement le torse de son ancien instructeur. Mais elle se campa, droite comme un « i », les poings serrés, les yeux bouillonnants de colère, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« — Okay, Silfar, déclara-t-elle. C'est quand tu veux ! »

Un brouhaha agité traversa la foule des miliciens, et toute l'attention se reporta sur eux. Le sergent instructeur afficha un sourire ravi. Visiblement, il n'avait attendu que ça. Alors qu'il bandait les muscles pour faire face à la petite lapine qui osait lui tenir tête, la voix d'Hander ramena tout le monde à la raison.

« — Ça suffit, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Le colonel abandonna les enfants, qu'il était en train d'essayer d'interroger, en vain, et se précipita entre les deux adversaires, qui refusaient de se quitter des yeux. Au moindre mouvement de trop, tout pouvait se passer très vite. Hander se campa devant Silfar, repoussant légèrement Valkeyrie vers l'arrière, lui faisant perdre la stature à peu près robuste qu'elle avait réussi à afficher.

« — Silfar, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau sur l'heure, compris ? »

Le principal intéressé se mit au garde à vous, détournant finalement ses yeux méprisants de la lapine.

« — Oui, mon colonel, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. »

Hander hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, avant de se retourner vers Valkeyrie, qui lui porta un regard légèrement suppliant, espérant son soutien. Mais elle comprit à la simple expression de son ancien supérieur qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien du tout.

« — Quant à vous, Constantine, vous êtes une civile à présent. Alors je vous demanderai de quitter les lieux. Merci. »

Sur ces mots intransigeants et cruels de vérité, il fit demi-tour, pour appeler les miliciens au calme. Ceux-ci tournèrent les talons les uns après les autres, recentrant leur attention sur les enfants reparus. Parfois, un regard glissait sur Valkeyrie, qui était restée prostrée, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, et elle n'y lisait qu'un vague mépris.

Alors, elle tenta de se reprendre quelque peu, et sans montrer le moindre signe de regret, poussa la porte qui la séparait du monde extérieur.


	11. Chapitre 10

10

Le square Vif-vent se trouvait dans le quartier de l'Horloge, juste au pied du Grand Chronographe, l'une des plus grandes fiertés du peuple urksa, joyaux d'Otonomah, monument d'ingénierie figurant sur la liste des sept merveilles du monde de Kiren. Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse complexe, toute en tours, en colonnes et en vitraux, laissant un abîme de lumière tomber dans la grande salle des horloges, miracle de mécanique capable de mesurer les variables du temps, les mouvements astronomiques et la rotation des corps célestes. Le grand télescope, inutilisé depuis des décennies, car demandant des ressources énergétiques trop importantes, pointait sa lunette colossale en direction du ciel, à la manière d'un canon blanc écarlate, une lance de lumière capable de transpercer les astres. Les parois de marbre blanc qui composaient la structure étaient recouvertes de statues, de sculptures et d'inscriptions scientifiques. Et bien sûr, faisant tout le tour de l'immense bâtiment, s'étendait la célèbre fresque de la Zoomachie, narrant les origines du peuple urksa, d'un point de vue mythologie se muant en vérité scientifique. Considéré comme le cœur technologique et artistique de Kantor, le Grand Chronographe était un lieu de tourisme attirant des visiteurs venus des quatre coins du monde. Bien entendu, son utilisation purement scientifique avait perdu de son importance, mais ce grand monument demeurait la fierté du peuple qui l'avait érigé, un symbole émouvant de leur force insoupçonnée, et de leur pérennité.

Installé près d'un kiosque bondé de monde, où l'on vendait des crêpes et des missons, une spécialité sucrée d'Otonomah, Ziegelzeig s'était adossé à l'un des arbres géants qui habillaient le parc entourant le square Vif-vent, un lieu de repos et de détente, espace gigantesque de verdure au cœur de la ville. D'un mouvement légèrement impatient, il jeta un œil à la grande horloge qui surplombait le vitrail principal du Chronographe.

Il était déjà plus de midi, et aucune trace de la lapine. Il haussa les épaules. Au final, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Même si les miliciens étaient de gros abrutis, ils seraient suffisamment efficaces pour la mettre à l'abri, le temps qu'elle se fasse oublier. Après tout, les deux assassins en avaient surtout après lui, et il était inutile de la mettre d'avantage en danger. Avec un peu de chance, s'il arrivait à les distancer, à les confondre ou même à se débarrasser définitivement d'eux, ce qu'il ne jugeait pas comme improbable, elle n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire.

Il devait bien se l'avouer, cette Valkeyrie éveillait en lui quelques sentiments contradictoires. Il la trouvait intéressante, et amusante… Et d'un autre côté, son incertitude, sa vision très cadrée de la société et des conventions sociales, l'irritaient passablement. Mais le pire à ses yeux était sans doute le manque de confiance en elle qu'elle affichait. A moins que ça ne soit ce qu'il préférait, il n'aurait su le dire. En bref, pour lui, elle n'aurait été source que de problèmes. Habitué à travailler en solitaire, il n'avait pas coutume de devoir expliquer sa conduite ou sa façon de procéder, et il était persuadé qu'il détesterait avoir à le faire.

Aussi, satisfait de constater que la lapine avait certainement résolu son problème et fait son choix, il se redressa et s'apprêta à partir.

« — Bouh ! »

Bien malgré lui, il sursauta. Et avant même de se retourner, il comprit que c'était elle.

Valkeyrie se tenait devant lui, dans sa tenue civile, un sac de voyage usé jusqu'à la corde attaché au dos, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'elle dressait bien droites, par ailleurs. Il contorsionna son visage dans le but de lui rendre son sourire, mais ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. D'un côté, il était content de la voir, de l'autre… N'avait-il pas espéré quelques secondes auparavant qu'elle ne fasse pas son arrivée ? Ses idées n'étaient pas claires, et il détestait ça. Prenant un air un peu plus sérieux, il croisa les bras sur son poitrail, la jaugeant du regard :

« — Alors finalement, tu as réussi à prendre ta décision. »

Elle inspira grandement, comme pour montrer qu'elle se sentait apaisée, et hocha la tête, ce même sourire ravi imprimé sur le visage.

« — Ça n'a pas été facile, je te l'avoue. Mais oui. Et c'était la meilleure chose à faire, sans doute.

— Devoir supporter ma compagnie ? Pas sûr… »

Un petit rire lui échappa, puis elle inclina la tête sur le côté, comme pour jauger l'expression incertaine qu'il affichait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées, et il n'appréciait que moyennement l'idée qu'elle puisse y parvenir, par un quelconque moyen mystérieux.

« — Tu pensais que je n'allais pas venir, avoue.

— Oh ça ! C'était kif-kif, on va dire. Néanmoins, dans la probabilité où tu aurais pu venir… »

Il farfouilla dans les sangles qui maintenaient son épée et ses sacoches de voyage dans son dos, jusqu'à parvenir à saisir le fleuret d'acier qu'il avait dérobé à Grinn, plus tôt dans la matinée. Il l'extirpa d'un geste brusque, le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts avant de pointer le pommeau vers elle. Valkeyrie écarquilla les yeux, mais le renard ne parvint pas à définir clairement son expression et se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« — Tu sauras te défendre avec ça, j'imagine. Tu n'auras qu'à réinvestir tes cours d'escrime arcanique… Ce sera toujours mieux qu'un sale couteau de chasse, pas vrai ? »

Elle agrippa le pommeau et dressa la lame devant ses yeux émerveillés. Un petit sourire fasciné au coin des lèvres, elle passa une patte sur la bordure de l'épée et la fit glisser jusqu'à la pointe, dont elle apprécia le piquant. Puis, d'un mouvement preste et agile, elle fit tournoyer le fleuret avec dextérité, simula une courte passe d'armes pour apprécier la portée et l'équilibre de la lame, avant de se redresser, visiblement émue.

Ziegelzeig l'avait regardé faire, assez impressionné par sa maîtrise de l'escrime. Peu de chance qu'elle ait seulement « quelques notions » comme elle s'était plu à le dire. Ses assauts manquaient de précision et de force, mais elle était d'une vivacité remarquable.

Alors qu'il considérait encore ses capacités martiales, la lapine se jeta contre lui, le serrant dans ses petits bras. Elle enfonça sa joue contre son torse et se frotta doucement à lui. Estomaqué, les yeux écarquillés et l'expression figée, Ziegelzeig resta interdit, les bras raides. Comme elle ne le lâchait pas, il se racla finalement la gorge, et elle prit conscience de sa gêne apparente, avant de s'éloigner, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Essayant de se montrer le plus décontracté possible, le renard demanda :

« — Hum… Les lapins sont toujours aussi tactiles ? »

Elle émit un petit rire gêné avant de plaquer ses oreilles dans son dos, haussant les épaules. Sur l'instant, il la trouva adorable et lui rendit son sourire, avant de vivement secouer la tête, se demandant ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« — C'est juste ma façon de montrer ma gratitude, répondit-elle. Désolée, j'ai toujours été un peu trop expressive.

— J'en déduis donc que l'épée te convient ? »

Elle hocha la tête, continuant à observer le fleuret avec passion.

« — Oui, je l'adore. »

D'un mouvement leste, elle fit tournoyer la lame dans sa main avant de la glisser dans une boucle vierge de son ceinturon. Appréciant l'allure que cela lui donnait, elle se scruta pendant quelques secondes, l'air ravi.

« — Il faudra que je me trouve un fourreau, mais sinon, c'est plutôt pas mal, non ? »

Le renard haussa les sourcils avant de répondre d'un air goguenard :

« — Super tendance. »

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se détourner de lui, avançant de quelques pas en direction du Grand Chronographe. S'arrêtant devant une rambarde de bois, elle y déposa les coudes avant d'enfoncer son visage entre ses pattes, les yeux tournés vers l'immense structure blanche, qui miroitait au soleil de midi comme si elle avait été sculptée dans de la glace. Traînant légèrement la patte, Ziegelzeig la rejoignit, portant sur l'édifice un regard moins admiratif, car relativement coutumier. Sans détourner les yeux de la gigantesque lunette astronomique, véritable flèche d'ivoire surplombant le square presque tout entier, Valkeyrie déclara d'une voix emprunte de nostalgie :

« — Le Grand Chronographe… Mes parents nous ont emmenés une fois en vacances à Otonomah, mes sœurs et moi… On l'avait visité, mais je n'en garde que des souvenirs très flous. Je me souviens seulement que j'étais excitée comme jamais et émerveillée par tout ce que je découvrais. J'avais l'impression qu'un tout nouveau monde s'offrait à moi. »

Elle baissa finalement les yeux, en affichant un air plus grave, tourné vers elle-même, puis ajouta :

« — Je m'étais jurée que je reviendrai un jour, et que je le visiterai à nouveau… Quand j'aurai réussi à trouver ma place dans le monde. »

S'adossant à la rambarde, le renard tourna la tête vers elle, avant de déclarer :

« — Et alors ? Tu l'as trouvée ? »

Les oreilles baissées, l'air sombre, l'amertume de ses désillusions l'envahissait à nouveau. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir répondre.

« — Je l'ai pensé, pendant un bref instant. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve…

— Dans ce cas, il faut te remettre à chercher. »

Valkeyrie releva les yeux vers lui, touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Une idée simple, mais porteuse de tant d'espoirs, de tant de possibilités. Elle lui offrit un sourire qui valait mille mots, et il le lui rendit.

Ils remontaient l'avenue Sélène, l'une des plus grandes artères de la capitale, toujours grouillante de monde et d'activité. D'un pas rapide, Ziegelzeig menait la marche, Valkeyrie sur les talons. Partout où ils passaient, elle imprégnait son regard de tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle n'avait rejoint la capitale que depuis quelques jours, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup sortir, aussi se comportait-elle en véritable petite touriste, même si son acolyte ne lui accordait que peu de temps pour s'émerveiller librement de toutes les beautés dont Otonomah était parée.

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure qu'ils avaient quitté le square Vif-Vent, en direction d'elle ne savait même pas où. Tout d'abord, la possibilité de voir un peu du pays l'avait tenue éloignée des considérations liées à leur destination finale, mais à présent, elle commençait à se questionner sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« — Alors, quel est le programme ? finit-elle par demander. »

Ziegelzeig tourna les talons pour faire face à l'aiguille du Grand Chronographe, qui commençait à disparaître au loin, mais restait néanmoins bien visible. Il prit connaissance de l'heure, et déclara :

« — On a un train à prendre dans deux heures quarante-cinq. »

A l'idée de quitter la ville, Valkeyrie parut un peu étonnée.

« — Un train ? Et pour où ?

— Pour Novelen. »

La cité fortifiée de Novelen était l'une des places fortes qui jouxtait la ceinture d'Otonomah. Elle avait perdu en importance au fil des dernières décennies, car la capitale avait accrue sa propre capacité à se protéger, notamment grâce à la Milice Martiale, d'ailleurs. Piquée par la curiosité, Valkeyrie insista :

« — Et que va-t-on faire là-bas ?

— Rien. On n'y va pas vraiment. C'est juste l'arrêt le plus proche de notre véritable destination.

— Et aurais-je le privilège d'en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet ? »

Le renard grimaça, cherchant visiblement un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à annoncer concrètement quel était le but de leur petit voyage. Finalement, il se laissa aller à ergoter.

« — Disons que… tu préfères ne pas le savoir, d'accord ?

— Je te garantis le contraire, répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac. »

Poussant un soupir, il marqua l'arrêt et se retourna vers elle. Il vit l'expression décidée et intransigeante qu'elle affichait. Visiblement, elle n'en démordrait pas, alors il essaya de se montrer allusif.

« — Bon, bon. Ce matin, j'ai mené mon enquête auprès de quelques connaissances pour essayer de retrouver la trace de Deneb, la saloperie de chauve-souris qui a essayé de nous liquider, hier soir.

— Comment l'oublier ?

— Enfin bref. Toujours est-il qu'on peut éventuellement remonter sa piste là où je veux aller. Est-ce que ça te va comme ça ? »

Elle hésita une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

« — Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle finalement. Tu ne me dis pas tout. Je sais toujours pas où on va concrètement… »

C'était précisément ce qu'il souhaitait éviter en devant se taper une compagne de voyage. Il plaqua son pouce et son index contre ses yeux clos, pour montrer son agacement et poussa un grognement. Constatant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse, il eut l'idée de lui proposer un deal.

« — Ecoute, on va la jouer franc-jeu. J'ai peur que tu te mettes à paniquer si je te dis où on va. Mais je te le dirai, d'accord ? Un peu plus tard. Seulement, tu dois me faire confiance… Hum… Tu ne risques rien, okay ? Et en échange, si tu acceptes de venir avec moi sans poser d'avantage de questions à ce sujet… Sachant que je te répondrai, hein ? Mais plus tard, comme dit ! Enfin bref. Si tu es d'accord de fonctionner comme ça, je te laisse choisir notre prochaine destination, après celle-ci. On ira où tu veux, tant que c'est à portée de pattes. Et t'auras pas besoin de me dire où, je poserai aucune question, promis ! »

Elle s'était mise à grimacer pendant ce discours totalement alambiqué, peinant à suivre la logique de sa pensée et de son argumentation. Au final, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« — T'essaies de m'embrouiller, ou quoi ?

— Pas du tout… Ecoute, j'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. En temps normal, je bosse en solo et j'ai aucun compte à rendre. Je sais pas comment tu fonctionnes, comment tu réagis face à la pression, aucune information qui me permette d'anticiper tes réactions. Si je te dis qu'on doit aller là-bas, tu me dis « pas de problème, Zieg », et comme ça, ça roule. Si tu veux pas me donner cette réponse, t'es libre ! Tu peux retourner chez toi et attendre que je règle ça pour nous deux. »

Pas très délicat de sa part, il en était conscient. Et visiblement, elle l'était aussi étant donné le regard brûlant de colère qu'elle lui adressait. D'une voix froide et tranchante comme une lame, elle lui demanda :

« — Quand est-ce qu'on a décidé exactement que tu étais le chef des opérations, en fait ?

— Heu, j'ai jamais dit que…

— Ah oui ? »

Valkeyrie avança vers lui, l'air particulièrement courroucé, oubliant qu'il faisait une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Cependant, ça ne sembla pas l'intimider, car elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour tenter de se mettre à son niveau, l'agrippant par le col, autant pour témoigner son mécontentement que pour stabiliser son équilibre précaire. Se faisant, elle poursuivit sa diatribe :

« — Parce que j'ai eu l'impression, l'espace d'une seconde, que tu me proposais l'option « fermes ta gueule ou rentres chez toi ». C'est ça ? J'ai bien compris ? »

Il ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle avait raison. Effectivement, c'était bien là le sous-entendu qu'il avait fait. Devant son silence accréditeur, elle poursuivit :

« — Et je te signale que c'est exactement pour fuir ce type de comportement machiste de petit chef que j'ai quitté la Milic peine plus de deux heures ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'était dans l'espoir de pas vivre à nouveau une expérience de béni-oui-oui. Alors t'arrêtes tout de suite ce type de discours, parce que sinon on va pas s'entendre bien longtemps ! »

Placide, il l'observait, les yeux écarquillés. De mémoire, personne ne lui avait fait un tel cinéma ni ne s'était permis de le houspiller ainsi. Pas depuis bien longtemps, en tout cas. Comme il restait figé, impressionné par un tempérament de feu qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, elle fit un pas en arrière, relâchant son col. Elle constata que celui-ci était tout tourneboulé, et d'un air un peu gêné, entreprit de le lui réajuster, faisant preuve d'une douceur qui marquait un contraste étonnant avec la fureur qu'elle venait de manifester.

Il se passa un instant un peu gênant où ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se jaugeant du regard, lui toujours figé dans son expression de stupeur, elle un peu gênée de s'être ainsi emportée. Ce fut finalement Valkeyrie qui rompit le silence :

« — Ecoutes… Je suppose que si tu ne veux pas me le dire pour l'instant, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mais contentes toi de me l'expliquer ainsi, la prochaine fois, sans chercher à m'entourlouper. Je ne suis pas une idiote, d'accord ? Et que tu le saches tout de suite, je ne me laisse pas facilement marcher sur les pieds. »

Rasséréné par ce ton devenu plus raisonnable, il maugréa d'une voix intimidée, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître comme la sienne :

« — Ou… Ouai… J'ai cru voir ça. »

A cette assertion, où il reconnaissait implicitement avoir été impressionné par son tempérament, elle rougit légèrement, plaquant instinctivement ses oreilles contre son dos. D'une voix douce, qui cherchait l'apaisement, elle poursuivit :

« — Je vais te faire confiance, d'accord ? Mais il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens. »

Encore abasourdi d'avoir reçu une telle leçon, le renard acquiesça, le visage toujours figé.

« — Bien. On… On va faire comme ça. »

Valkeyrie eut un petit mouvement de la tête pour marquer sa satisfaction, et l'invita d'un geste à reprendre la route. Le renard s'exécuta, bien malgré lui, n'en revenant toujours pas de s'être fait ainsi remettre en place. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle déclara d'un air guilleret :

« — Mais je n'oublie pas la compensation que tu m'as promise. Je choisis la prochaine destination ! »


	12. Chapitre 11

11

Après avoir achevé leur traversée de l'avenue Sélène, ils avaient bifurqué le long du grand boulevard périphérique qui composait la rocade d'Otonomah et arpentaient à présent le quartier de la Cathédrale. Valkeyrie continuait à jeter des regards intéressés de gauche à droite, s'arrêtant parfois pour questionner Ziegelzeig sur les lieux, ou sur certains points particuliers. Leur petite incartade houleuse avait contribué à crever l'abcès entre eux, et ils bavardaient à présent de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets trop personnels, qu'il n'était pas temps d'aborder.

Au bout d'un moment, la lapine commença à s'interroger sur leur destination. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Otonomah, mais elle était certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas à proximité de la gare, voir même qu'ils s'en éloignaient.

« — Zieg… Tu me caches autre chose ? On ne va pas vers la gare centrale, là… »

Le renard ralentit légèrement le pas, dissimulant avec difficulté un sourire mystérieux.

« — Tu m'as percé à jour, déclara-t-il. On fait un petit détour. Je ne te dis pas où. Pas pour te faire des cachoteries, mais parce que je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

— Et ça, ça s'appelle pas faire des cachoteries, peut-être ?

— Oh, ça ne restera pas un mystère bien longtemps… »

En effet, car ils dépassèrent la légère butée que pratiquait la route qu'ils empruntaient, et débouchèrent sur le palais royal, qui se trouvait en contrebats. L'édifice, d'une élégante sobriété, était composé d'un bâtiment principal encadré par deux pavillons, le tout entouré de jardins somptueux bardés de fontaines cristallines. Seule spécificité architecturale, la sculpture d'un immense croissant de lune à la couleur argentée, symbole des grandes prêtresses urksas, qui encadrait l'entrée du palais, et remontait quasiment jusqu'au toit.

Ziegelzeig se tourna vers Valkeyrie, avide de capter son expression première. Et il ne fut pas déçu. La lapine, les yeux écarquillés, un sourire fasciné figé sur le visage, relevait ses oreilles bien hautes, tout en se dressant sur la pointe des pattes pour étendre son regard au loin, et admirer avec passion les étendues sauvages qui composaient les terres du palais, et s'étiraient bien au-delà des frontières d'Otonomah.

« — C'est magnifique, déclara-t-elle. Je rêvais de le voir de mes yeux. »

Emue aux larmes, elle tourna un visage plein de gratitude vers Ziegelzeig.

« — Merci. »

Le renard resta silencieux un moment, semblant vouloir apprécier l'expression de son acolyte le plus longtemps possible. Finalement, il lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à le suivre, et repris sa marche.

Plus ils approchaient du palais, plus Valkeyrie pouvait admirer la pureté des lignes de son architecture, l'élégance de ses vitraux, les dimensions impressionnantes des pavillons. La rambarde de sécurité bloquait légèrement sa vue, mais elle n'en perdait pas une miette, s'imprégnant à chaque instant de son imagerie élégante et raffinée. Une demeure digne des grandes prêtresses sélénites, qui gouvernaient avec sagesse et bienveillance le peuple du Kantor depuis des siècles.

Rapidement, ils furent aux abords de l'entrée principale, qui se trouvait barrée par une rambarde d'acier. Interdit aux visiteurs extérieurs, bien entendu. Même les visites organisées n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du palais, sauf en des occasions exceptionnelles. Le château étant également un lieu saint, où la grande prêtresse s'adonnait au culte de la Lune en sus de gérer le gouvernement, on ne pouvait prendre le risque de déranger ni ses homélies, ni ses activités politiques.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle constata que Ziegelzeig s'avançait sans vergogne, d'un pas coutumier, en direction de l'allée centrale, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui crier :

« — Zieg ! On n'a pas le droit d'entrer ! »

Au même moment un garde jaillit depuis un petit box situé sur le côté, l'épée au poing. Valkeyrie plaqua ses pattes contre sa bouche, persuadée, l'espace d'un instant, que le renard allait se faire arrêter. Ce-dernier s'entretint quelques instants avec le soldat puis se mit à farfouiller dans ses sacoches, avant d'en sortir un petit objet qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, de là où elle se tenait. Fait aussi étrange qu'incroyable, le garde se mit au garde à vous et sembla attendre que Ziegelzeig lui fasse signe de se retirer. Une fois qu'il eut regagné le box dont il était sorti, le renard se retourna vers elle, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Elle s'exécuta à pas feutrés, se demandant ce à quoi tout cela pouvait bien rimer, et resta convaincue jusqu'au dernier moment qu'il lui faisait une farce. Elle arriva auprès de lui avec une mine méfiante.

« — C'est quoi ce cirque ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as tes entrées au palais, toi ? »

Même en le prononçant, elle n'y croyait pas. Il resta silencieux, guettant le retour du garde, un urksa tenant de la panthère noire, engoncé dans une armure robuste, qui revint auprès d'eux et se remit au garde à vous. Il était particulièrement impressionnant, mais également très intimidant. Il tourna vers Valkeyrie un regard fauve, avant de prononcer respectueusement :

« — Mes hommages, madame.

— S… Salut… »

Estomaquée, elle ne se rendit compte que par la suite à quel point elle avait été ridicule à l'instant avec son « salut ». Elle avait envie de se mettre des baffes. Pour sa part, Ziegelzeig semblait se délecter de sa gêne et de son état d'extrême incompréhension. La panthère reporta son attention sur le renard, avant de déclarer.

« — Ils sont prévenus, messire capitaine. Vous pouvez y aller.

— Merci, lieutenant. »

Le garde prit congé après un ultime garde à vous, et s'éloigna en direction de l'accès à l'allée centrale pour reprendre sa ronde.

Estomaquée, Valkeyrie tourna un visage ébahi vers son acolyte, le scrutant comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva à articuler :

« — Il vient de t'appeler « messire capitaine », ou bien j'ai rêvé ? »

Ravi de la voir empêtrée dans ses incertitudes, Ziegelzeig la laissa mariner encore quelques secondes, avant de lui tendre l'objet qu'il avait présenté au garde quelques instants auparavant. Elle le réceptionna entre ses pattes et y porta un regard avide et scrutateur. Il s'agissait d'une médaille à galons officielle, présentant les cinq étoiles du grade de capitaine, frappée d'un sceau de cire en forme de croissant de lune, marque honorifique particulière pour service rendu, que seule la grande prêtresse pouvait apposer. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, Valkeyrie fit pivoter la médaille pour constater la gravure identitaire qui y était apposée. « Ziegelzeig Aberhein », suivi du code d'identification individuel des membres de la Garde Sénatoriale. A grande peine, elle parvint à articuler :

« — Oh… Oh… Par les dieux… »

Elle releva vers lui un regard où la surprise se mêlait à l'effroi, accompagné d'une touche de stupeur et d'un zeste d'incrédulité. Un cocktail visiblement délectable aux yeux du renard, qui la scrutait d'un air impassible, un sourire énigmatique imprimé sur le museau.

« — Je t'ai crié dessus. Je t'ai traité de porc. Tu… Tu m'as vu à moitié nue !

— Plutôt aux trois quarts, ajouta-il d'un ton féroce. »

D'une patte tremblante elle lui rendit la médaille. Prise d'une confusion si forte qu'elle peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, elle agitait la tête en tous sens, les pattes plaquées contre ses joues, les oreilles en arrière.

« — Oh… Oh, c'est pas vrai… Quelle idiote ! »

Et presque comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait, elle s'agenouilla respectueusement devant lui, la tête inclinée.

« — Je… Je vous prie de m'excuser, capitaine. »

Elle cria de stupeur avant même de comprendre ce qui l'avait frappé. D'un poing serré, il venait de lui administrer un bon coup sur la caboche, juste entre les deux oreilles. Elle releva vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension, et il s'accroupit légèrement pour se mettre d'avantage à son niveau.

« — Ce n'est guère plus qu'un titre honorifique, aujourd'hui. Ma carrière militaire est loin, très loin derrière moi. On pourrait même dire qu'elle appartient à une autre vie, ou que c'est un autre qui l'a vécue. Je ne suis rien de plus que Zieg le chasseur de primes, à ce jour, ce qui me va très bien. Et c'est ainsi que je veux que tu me traites, d'accord ? »

N'étant pas sûre d'avoir tout compris clairement, elle hocha néanmoins la tête, encore confuse et stupéfaite.

« — D'a… D'accord, marmonna-t-elle. »

Il l'aida à se relever, et la laissa s'épousseter, détournant le regard pour observer le palais, semblant en proie à une certaine nostalgie. Alors Valkeyrie bondit dans son dos, et lui décocha une taloche derrière le crâne, qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

« — Outch ! »

Il tourna les talons pour lui faire face, la patte plaquée contre son oreille, et l'air surpris. Elle le contemplait, les bras croisés et la mine furieuse.

« — Comment ça, « aux trois quarts » ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que t'avais rien vu ?

— Heu… »

Sans prévenir, elle lui bondit dessus et le projeta au sol avec force, l'entraînant dans une bagarre puérile qui souleva un beau nuage de poussière dans l'allée du palais, jusqu'alors si calme et ordonnée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant fini leur petit règlement de compte, ils approchaient de l'entrée principale du palais, les vêtements couverts de poussière, et le pelage en bataille. Valkeyrie avait toujours la mine renfrognée, et regardait droit devant elle, marchant d'un pas affirmé. Les enjambées plus amples de Ziegelzeig lui permettaient de se maintenir à son niveau sans accélérer le pas. Il savait qu'elle était rongée par la curiosité, et qu'elle ne parviendrait plus très longtemps à s'empêcher de le questionner. Aussi, quand finalement elle craqua, il afficha un large sourire conquérant.

« — Donc, tu as été capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale ?

— Oui… En effet, il y a quelques années. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si la question qui allait suivre ne serait pas trop déplacée.

« — Et… Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? »

Comme il mettait un certain temps à répondre, elle craignit de l'avoir vexé. Mais finalement, il lui accorda une vague réponse :

« — Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix… »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux pieds du large escalier de marbre qui grimpait jusqu'aux portes miroitantes d'argent, encadrée par la base de l'immense croissant de lune qui grimpait jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment principal, il marqua l'arrêt et se tourna vers elle, l'air un peu contrit :

« — La vie que je mène aujourd'hui est moins prestigieuse, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde avec celle que je menais avant.

— Pourquoi ça ? Tu étais visiblement un héros, étant donné le sceau officiel sur ton insigne !

— Parce que le capitaine héroïque dont tu parles était un jeune renard méprisable, orgueilleux et faible. Il a fallu qu'il perde jusqu'à ses deux pattes pour comprendre sa stupide vanité. »

Se rendant compte qu'il en avait un peu trop dit, il détourna la tête, les yeux voilés par la gêne. Valkeyrie le regardait d'un air stupéfait, et il ne pouvait savoir si c'était de l'admiration ou de l'incompréhension qu'elle manifestait. Dans le but de briser ce silence qui lui pesait un peu, il tenta de dédramatiser la conversation :

« — Néanmoins, ça a ses avantages ! Même si je ne suis plus un officiel, ce simple insigne m'ouvre pas mal de portes… Et ça, c'est plutôt pratique pour un chasseur de primes ! »

Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère, et il comprit, de fait, que si elle était restée si silencieuse, c'était parce qu'elle attendait qu'il s'ouvre d'avantage à elle, pas parce qu'elle le jugeait. Cela le toucha, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à en dire plus. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, mais il n'aimait pas remuer la vase qui composait son passé.

Alors, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant brutalement le ramena à la réalité. Valkeyrie avait tourné le regard vers l'origine du son, trop violent pour être annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles. Au sommet des escaliers, un urksa en armure fit son apparition. Il tenait du chat, et son pelage roux tigré brillait sous le soleil de l'après-midi, presqu'autant que sa fine armure ciselée, qui lui saillait à merveille. Un tabard frappé du symbole Sélénite était fixé à son ceinturon, au côté d'un pommeau incrusté de pierreries, dont dépassait la garde d'une épée ouvragée, qui semblait d'une extraordinaire qualité. Ses yeux verts étaient froncés, et son expression aussi dure et froide que l'acier argenté qui composait son plastron. Sa voix implacable résonna dans l'allée centrale, amplifiée par les hauts murs du palais se dressant dans son dos.

« — Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici ! »

Ziegelzeig se racla la gorge, essayant de manifester une expression aussi détendue que possible. Faisant fi du message peu engageant qui venait de lui être adressé, et alors que Valkeyrie tournait vers lui un regard qui en disait long, il salua le nouveau venu d'un mouvement du bras.

« — Salut, Friv ! Comment ça va ? »

La lapine eut un mouvement de stupeur et se cambra légèrement, comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup dans le ventre. D'une voix éraillée, elle demanda :

« — C'est… C'est le général Friv, là ? Vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, ne souhaitant visiblement pas détourner le regard du chat qui les surplombait, le renard se contenta d'opiner du chef. Valkeyrie eut un moment d'hésitation qui se manifesta par une attitude passablement paniquée, avant de finalement plaquer un genou au sol et de s'incliner respectueusement devant le général.

« — Mes… Mes hommages, général. »

Mais visiblement, l'intéressé se moquait totalement des formules de politesse, et n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, car à l'instant où elle s'inclinait, lui bondissait depuis le sommet de l'escalier, dégainant son épée à deux mains en poussant un hurlement féroce.

Elle ne comprit qu'il attaquait qu'au moment où elle perçut le fracas métallique de lames s'entrechoquant, Ziegelzeig ayant dégainé son énorme épée pour parer l'assaut violent du général. Poussant un cri de surprise, Valkeyrie s'écarta d'un bond, ses pupilles d'un vert émeraude écarquillées.

Appliquant une pression soudaine sur le pommeau de son épée, Friv repoussa Ziegelzeig vers l'arrière, brisant sa garde, avant de lancer un coup d'estoc, directement vers son poitrail. Nul doute qu'il frappait pour tuer. Le renard fit tournoyer sa lame pour riper contre celle de son adversaire, dont l'attaque fut déviée. Cependant, le chat était maître de son équilibre, et d'un pas rapide, fut de nouveau en garde, paré à reprendre le combat.

Il enchaîna ainsi plusieurs assauts chirurgicaux, obligeant le renard à se battre de manière défensive, gagnant chaque fois du terrain sur lui. Son expression restait figée dans sa fermeté et sa détermination, malgré les attaques extrêmement brutales qu'il pratiquait.

Adepte d'un style plus baroudeur et moins conventionnel, Ziegelzeig tournoya sur lui-même, lâchant du lest sur la chaîne qui raccrochait son énorme épée à l'appareil mécanique fixé à son ceinturon, fauchant l'air sur une grande distance pour obliger son adversaire à prendre un peu de recul. D'un geste habile, il rattrapa le pommeau de sa lame en plein vol et se servit de l'élan de celle-ci pour se projeter en direction de Friv, assénant un coup vertical d'une violence inouïe. Le chat esquiva par réflexe, et de justesse, la lame géante se plantant entre ses deux jambes, tranchant le textile de son tabard sur toute sa hauteur.

Profitant de ce que le renard était momentanément immobilisé, le général pivota brutalement, fauchant l'air de son épée en visant le cou de son adversaire, qui recula la tête de justesse. La lame creusa un sillon sanglant sur le bord du museau de Ziegelzeig, qui ne cilla pas une seconde, malgré le cri d'horreur de Valkeyrie qui, à l'écart, avait cru que l'épée s'était planté dans son cou.

Galvanisé par la légère douleur qu'il ressentait, le renard empoigna son épée à deux mains, la redressant violemment pour faucher les jambes de Friv, qui fut contraint de faire un pas de côté pour se mettre hors de portée. Poussant un cri de rage, Ziegelzeig bondit, et asséna un nouvel assaut, fantastique de violence. Cette fois, le chat fut contraint de parer de sa lame, et sous la force du coup, ses genoux ployèrent légèrement. Alors, le chasseur de primes accentua sa puissance, faisant saillir les muscles fins, mais robustes, de ses bras, écrasant son adversaire sous le poids de son épée, dans le but de le projeter à terre, ou au moins de le désarmer.

Valkeyrie restait sidérée. Elle avait vu Ziegelzeig se battre la veille contre l'humaine qui maniait cette hache mécanique étrange, et savait que ses compétences martiales étaient excellentes. Mais là, c'était différent. Dans ce duel, il ne manifestait pas seulement de la maîtrise et de l'habileté, mais surtout de la puissance. Une force écrasante et bestiale dont qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas soupçonné chez lui. Dans la confusion et la stupeur de ce duel insensé, que rien ne semblait justifier, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se montrer admirative, ou terrifiée.

Finalement, Friv dut céder à ce duel de force, et laissa glisser sa lame vers le sol, écrasé par la puissance que dégageait Ziegelzeig dans le maniement de son épée géante. Néanmoins, le général était retors : le renard, entraîné par le poids de sa lame, se cambra vers l'avant, et le chat réceptionna ce mouvement d'un magistral et violent coup de tête. Pas très académique, mais diablement efficace, cette contre-attaque lui permit de repousser son adversaire et de le déstabiliser durablement, suffisamment pour redresser son épée et asséner un coup brutal du tranchant. Ziegelzeig écarquilla les yeux, malgré la douleur résonnante qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il vit fondre la lame sur lui, et l'espace d'une seconde, ne sut s'il serait en mesure de l'esquiver.

Une autre personne en présence semblait en avoir douté, car l'épée de Friv fut interrompue au milieu de sa course par un fracas métallique. Le fleuret de Valkeyrie venait de contrer la lame. La lapine était figée, tétanisée par la stupeur, comme si son intervention n'avait pas été préméditée et s'était produite malgré elle. Elle ne semblait même pas prendre conscience qu'elle venait de se mettre en travers de son ami et du général de la Garde Sénatoriale.

Ce-dernier afficha un petit sourire en coin, comme si cette intervention lui convenait parfaitement. D'un moulinet de son épée, il repoussa le fleuret de Valkeyrie qui, sous la seule force appliquée à ce simple contre, fut projetée en arrière. Les yeux écarquillés, elle observa le général, médusée par sa puissance. Ziegelzeig venait-il vraiment de faire jeu égal avec cet urksa ?

« — Très bien, déclara le général d'une voix froide. Vous voulez jouer aussi ? A deux contre un, ça me va parfaitement ! »

Ziegelzeig ne répondit pas à la provocation, et bondit vers l'avant, la lame redressée. Friv esquiva d'un pas de côté, visiblement lassé par ces assauts si prévisibles. Cependant, le renard arqua ses pattes métalliques et se jeta brutalement à l'encontre de son adversaire, le bousculant d'une violente bourrade du dos. Alors, Valkeyrie perçut un étrange bruit mécanique, comme le son d'un ressort qui se tendrait, suivi d'un piston qui s'enclencherait, puis dans un craquement d'acier, Ziegelzeig se projeta en l'air, effectuant une majestueuse pirouette tout en entraînant sa lame avec lui. Il abattit celle-ci directement sur Friv, qui, devant cet assaut des plus acrobatiques, ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Le général tenta de dévier l'attaque tout en se mettant hors de portée, mais le coup était à la fois trop puissant et trop ample pour être contré ou esquivé. L'épée du chat fut rejetée en arrière, et dévia suffisamment le coup pour lui éviter d'être mortel. La lame de Ziegelzeig mordit l'acier de l'armure de son adversaire, y dessinant une magnifique balafre avant d'aller se planter dans le sol.

Enragé par la réussite de cette attaque peu conventionnelle, le général Friv empoigna son épée à deux mains, prêt à repartir à l'assaut, tandis que le renard redressait déjà sa lame, décidé à poursuivre le duel.

A cet instant, un arc foudroyant s'abattit entre les deux combattants, les repoussant violemment dans des directions opposées tout en les projetant au sol. Valkeyrie plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles brutalisées par le fracas sonore qui venait de déchirer l'espace, accompagnant la décharge surpuissante.

« — Ça suffit comme ça, vous deux ! »

Dans l'intensité brutale du combat qui opposait Friv à Ziegelzeig, personne ne s'était rendu compte de l'arrivée d'une quatrième personne. Il s'agissait d'un urksa qui, à la manière du général, avec lequel il partageait d'ailleurs une étonnante ressemblance, tenait du chat. Il était vêtu d'une veste de couleur violette, aux bordures et épaulettes noires, bardée de fermoirs et de boutons en argent, au-dessus d'un pantalon lui aussi noir, surmontant des bottes en cuir de qualité. Un col de chemise leste, d'un blanc pur, jaillissait sous son cou, à la manière d'une écharpe de soie. Son pelage bicolore, noir et blanc, faisait ressortir l'éclat bleu de ses grands yeux, qu'il avait froncé d'un air accusateur. Le doigt de sa patte, tendu vers le point d'impact de l'éclair qui venait de frapper, crépitait encore d'énergie électrique.

Valkeyrie crut le reconnaître, et marmonna :

« — Ne me dites pas que c'est…

— Salut, Spalmax ! »

Le renard venait de confirmer sa pensée, et une nouvelle fois elle resta estomaquée, incapable de réagir de la bonne manière. Et ainsi, elle reproduit la même gestuelle extrêmement respectueuse qu'elle avait offerte au général Friv lorsqu'il avait fait son apparition. Genou à terre et tête baissée, elle prononça humblement les paroles consacrées :

« — Mes hommages, Monseigneur. »

Ziegelzeig la regarda faire d'un air amusé, avant de lui lancer :

« — Ça va devenir une habitude, ces courbettes, ou bien… ? »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard furieux tout en plaquant ses oreilles dans son dos, afin d'appuyer l'éclat assassin qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« — Faire preuve d'un peu de respect ne fait jamais de mal ! Ça t'éviterait de te retrouver dans un combat à mort contre le plus grand général des armées de la Cour ! »

D'un ton prétentieux, Ziegelzeig déclara :

« — Ben, le grand général, je lui ai mis sa branlée, alors… »

Au même moment, un violent coup de poing frappa le renard en plein visage, le projetant à nouveau au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Friv, qui venait ainsi de mettre un point final à la confrontation, rengaina son épée, l'air satisfait.

« — Coup en traître, maugréa la victime de l'attaque surprise, avant de se redresser à nouveau, une patte contre la joue.

— Ce n'est pas cher payé pour l'expiation de ton crime. »

Pour toute réponse, Ziegelzeig cracha grossièrement au sol un glaviot plein de sang. Friv ignora la provocation, et avança en direction du prénommé Spalmax, qui achevait la descente des marches de l'escalier principal. Le dernier arrivant s'inclina respectueusement face à Valkeyrie avant de l'inviter à se relever, faisant preuve dans ses manières et sa gestuelle, d'une délicatesse toute particulière.

« — Je vous prie d'excuser mon frère, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce. Il est très procédurier.

— Il… Il n'y a rien à pardonner… marmonna Valkeyrie d'une voix emprunte de gêne. »

Friv s'arrêta auprès d'eux, l'air toujours digne, malgré le piteux état dans lequel le combat l'avait mis. D'un regard méprisant, il jaugea son adversaire, qui peinait encore à se relever.

« — J'avais mis cet animal en garde, Spalmax. Il ne devait jamais revenir ici.

— Et tu n'as persuadé ni Eyol, ni même moi, de respecter cette décision… Alors, détends-toi un peu et essaie de lui faire bon accueil. »

Ces paroles prononcées, Spalmax quitta la compagnie de son frère pour se diriger vers Ziegelzeig, qu'il aida à se redresser, lui offrant son bras le temps qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Cela fait, les deux urksas se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de se retrouver. Voir le renard faire preuve de tant de familiarités avec le grand Ordonnateur d'Otonomah laissait Valkeyrie sans voix. Alors, elle remarqua que le général Friv l'observait avec insistance, et tourna vers lui un regard gêné.

« — Je… Je suis désolée d'être intervenue, tout à l'heure…

— Vous n'avez fait qu'agir dans l'intérêt de votre ami. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

La voix glaciale et l'air fermé de Friv n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie, mais elle se risqua néanmoins à lui demander :

« — Qu'est-ce que Zieg a fait pour… Pour vous mettre ainsi en colère ?

— Il a poursuivi l'une de ses cibles jusqu'au palais royal, faisait irruption au beau milieu d'une réception en l'honneur du roi Selios III de Glamdrem, saccageant tout le banquet et éclaboussant de sauce aux airelles des hauts dignitaires de cet état allié. Nous avons frisé l'incident diplomatique en raison de sa stupidité. »

Valkeyrie plaqua ses pattes contre sa bouche, feignant la stupéfaction. En réalité, elle peinait à dissimuler le fou-rire qui la gagnait face à cette anecdote, qui ne la surprenait absolument pas étant donné le tempérament de Ziegelzeig. Elle fut donc soulagée lorsque le général se détourna d'elle pour entreprendre l'ascension des escaliers, car elle put éructer un éclat de rire silencieux, tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil angoissés par-dessus son épaule, au cas où il se retournerait sans prévenir.

L'intérieur du palais était d'une élégance peu descriptible. De hautes arcades sculptées grimpaient jusqu'à un plafond de marbre noir, émaillé d'éclats d'ardoise, simulant un ciel étoilé du plus bel effet. Ces lueurs artificielles, qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil, à peine filtrée par les immenses fenêtres qui bardaient les murs d'enceinte, se retrouvaient sur le carrelage brillant qui composait le sol, si bien frotté et ciré qu'on pouvait y apercevoir son image comme dans un miroir.

Le général Friv, toujours digne, ouvrait la voie, silencieusement, suivi de près par Ziegelzeig et Spalmax, qui discouraient gaiement, plongés dans une discussion autour de souvenirs heureux. Achevant la marche d'un pas intimidé, scrutant les moindres recoins de ce palais dans lequel jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir mettre les pattes un jour, Valkeyrie se tenait un peu en retrait.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au cœur de la salle principale, Spalmax marqua un arrêt, comme s'il venait soudainement de penser à quelque chose d'essentiel. Il se retourna vers la lapine et déclara :

« — Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, madame. J'ai oublié de vous demander votre nom ! Je vous prie de m'excuser de ce manque de considération… C'est juste que cela me fait tellement plaisir de revoir cet imbécile… »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il frappa amicalement l'épaule de Ziegelzeig du poing. Valkeyrie hocha la tête, avant de se présenter brièvement.

« — Je m'appelle Valkeyrie Constantine, Monseigneur. Honorée de faire votre connaissance.

— Et quels malheurs vont ont poussé à vous retrouver en compagnie de cet aimant à embrouilles ? »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Ziegelzeig s'immisça dans la conversation.

« — C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. Val a eu la mauvaise idée de me venir en aide, alors que deux assassins tentaient de me faire la peau… Du coup, elle n'est pas à l'abri, tu comprends ?

— Et vous veillez mutuellement l'un sur l'autre, acheva Spalmax, l'air soudain plus grave. C'est une bonne chose… Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu arrives à te mettre dans des situations pareilles. »

Haussant les épaules pour manifester son désarroi, Ziegelzeig poussa un soupir qui en disait long. Là-dessus, le général Friv, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, engagea son avis sur la question :

« — Parce qu'il ne sait pas rester à sa place et qu'il agit comme un idiot. Il a encore dû fourrer son museau dans des affaires louches, j'en mettrai ma patte à couper.

— Pour le coup, j'en sais trop rien, déclara le renard avec honnêteté. J'ai peut-être irrité les complices d'un type que j'ai tué. C'est bien possible… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'est lié à l'affaire des gamins disparus. »

A la mention de ce fait, les deux frères échangèrent un regard sombre, qui en disait long. Spalmax croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air soucieux :

« — Oui, une triste affaire. On lutte avec difficulté pour essayer de s'en dépêtrer, et commencer à élaborer des solutions… Mais on nous met des bâtons dans les roues, au Cénacle. On n'arrive même pas à faire voter la mise en place d'un couvre-feu, c'est pour dire… »

Piquée par la curiosité, Valkeyrie restait respectueusement en retrait, mais ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait abordé le sujet des enfants disparus avec Ziegelzeig, mais il était resté évasif sur le sujet. Etant donné les doutes qu'il manifestait à présent ouvertement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré plus clair quant aux rapports possibles entre cette affaire et la leur… Déçue, elle eut le sentiment qu'encore une fois, il lui avait refusé sa confiance.

Coupant court à la conversation dans le but d'en venir aux faits, Ziegelzeig reprit la parole :

« — Je me suis renseigné à ce sujet, et il paraît que les gosses sont revenus malades, ou léthargiques. J'ai pas bien compris.

— C'est ce qui se dit, en effet, confirma Friv.

— Moi, je les ai vus. »

Valkeyrie avait parlé d'une voix claire, faisant fi de toute forme d'hésitation. Les trois autres portèrent immédiatement leur attention sur elle, leurs regards interrogateurs se substituant à toute question. Elle jeta un œil mauvais à Ziegelzeig, avant d'approfondir :

« — Etant donné que mon soi-disant partenaire en a fait autant, je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir gardé ces informations pour moi jusqu'à présent. »

Le renard détourna la tête, légèrement honteux. Valkeyrie fut satisfaite de cette réaction, et continua :

« — J'ai pu approcher ces enfants, ce matin, dans les locaux de la Milice, alors qu'un groupe d'entre eux était mystérieusement réapparu quelques heures plus tôt. Ils étaient patauds, amorphes… Ils allaient où on les conduisait, sans agir de leur propre chef. J'ai tenté de parler à une petite fille, mais je suis persuadé qu'elle ne percevait pas ma voix, et qu'elle ne me voyait même pas. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et… C'est indescriptible… J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils ne manifestaient aucune trace de vie. »

Suite à ces explications, Spalmax tourna un regard inquiet vers Friv, qui poussa un soupir amer.

« — Eh bien, déclara celui-ci, voilà une description bien plus alarmante que celle que nous a fourni la Milice par le bais de son porte-parole au Cénacle.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirma Spalmax. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que j'aille voir par moi-même ces enfants. Mes capacités médicales n'apporteront pas grand-chose à ce que les médecins pourront en dire… Mais j'aurai au moins un aperçu concret de la situation. »

D'un ton tranchant, manifestant une pointe d'impatience, Ziegelzeig rajouta :

« — Il ne fait aucun doute que quelqu'un cherche à dissimuler la gravité de leur état, vous ne pensez-pas ? Il serait peut-être temps de lever le voile sur les intérêts possibles du Consortium dans l'affaire !

— Evite ce genre de raccourcis, s'il te plaît, répondit Spalmax. La tension est déjà suffisamment vive au sein du Cénacle. On ne peut pas manœuvrer aussi facilement et se perdre en conjectures douteuses. Tu te méfies du Consortium parce qu'Etrogarheim le dirige. Prends garde à ne pas porter des accusations que tu pourrais par la suite regretter. »

Valkeyrie fronça les sourcils face aux informations fragmentaires qu'elle pouvait tirer de cette dernière remarque. Visiblement, le chasseur de primes avait un conflit d'intérêt particulier avec le maître du Consortium, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il portait des accusations à son encontre. A la simple évocation du nom d'Etrogarheim, le renard avait tourné les talons en poussant un grognement sombre, se détournant de ses interlocuteurs pour dissimuler la rage qui déformait ses traits… Un mouvement sanguin qu'il avait visiblement honte de ne pouvoir contrôler.

Laissant Ziegelzeig à sa colère, le général Friv ramena le sujet sur les préoccupations les plus importantes.

« — Reste que le Cénacle n'a pas l'air de prendre l'affaire au sérieux, pour le moment… Et cela découle de l'absence de communication du Consortium, qui freine des quatre fers dès qu'on aborde le sujet des enfants disparus. C'est plutôt bizarre, non ?

— Simple manœuvre politique, expliqua Spalmax. Le Consortium contrôle la Milice et la Milice semble incapable de résoudre l'affaire, voir même de prévenir les enlèvements… Si le Cénacle commence à se montrer alarmiste, la population risque d'émettre des doutes à l'encontre des capacités de la Milice à effectuer ses missions, ce qui fragiliserait le pouvoir du Consortium. Liens logiques.

— Répugnante politique, cracha Ziegelzeig en se retournant vers eux. »

Ses traits marqués par une colère bestiale, il avait le corps agité et nerveux. Valkeyrie avait du mal à le reconnaître dans cet état fébrile. Il lui faisait même un peu peur. D'une voix calme, Spalmax tenta d'apaiser ses tourments.

« — Oui, sans doute. Mais c'est ainsi que ça fonctionne depuis des années, et ça continuera à aller dans ce sens pour longtemps, sans doute. Alors il faut composer avec. »

A l'origine, le pouvoir politique du Kantor consistait en une monarchie spirituelle. La Grande Prêtresse Sélénite était choisie parmi un certain nombre de prétendantes, élevées depuis la naissance dans ce seul but, sélectionnées pour leur rigueur mentale et leur dévotion à la déesse de la Lune. La plus pure et la plus apte d'entre elles se voyait alors confier les rênes du pouvoir pour un certain nombre de cycles lunaires, en général une dizaine d'années, encadrée pour cela d'un groupuscule dévoué de conseillers politiques, militaires, économiques et sociaux. Avec sagesse, elle devait assurer l'avenir de la société urksa, tout en veillant au maintien du culte Sélénite, dont elle demeurait la principale représentante.

Puis l'incident s'était produit. Alors que la jeune prêtresse Eyol, alors âgée de quatorze ans, venait d'être choisie pour régner, elle fut victime d'un attentat odieux, dont on ignorait encore, à ce jour, le commanditaire. L'attaque n'avait pas été menée dans le but de l'assassiner, mais de fragiliser sa capacité à assurer le pouvoir. Pour se faire, elle fut ciblée par un maléfice, qui toucha également ses deux frères jumeaux, Friv et Spalmax. Par le biais de ce sortilège, leurs corps avaient été rattachés bien au-delà des liens fraternels, et se conditionnaient dans une destinée commune nécessairement fatale… Car la mort de l'un entraînerait automatiquement celle des deux autres.

Devant cette vérité effroyable et les risques qui en découlaient, il n'était pas concevable qu'Eyol puisse continuer à assurer seule le pouvoir. Il fut alors proposé de constituer un Sénat démocratiquement élu, nommé Cénacle, dont les représentants seraient les membres les plus influents de la société urksa. Bien vite, des groupuscules politiques se formèrent, à l'image du Consortium, et avec l'appui du peuple, furent éligibles à intégrer le Cénacle. Ce système politique, d'apparence plus démocratique, devait finalement devenir une norme immuable. Même si la prêtresse gardait une forte influence sur le domaine spirituel, et avait droit de regard sur les décisions politiques, elle serait à présent soumise à la volonté impériale du Cénacle. Cette nouvelle mouvance marquait la fin d'un traditionalisme monarchique séculaire, et n'était pas appelée à s'achever. Aussi, fut décidé le fait que la Grande Prêtresse Sélénite devrait occuper son poste à vie, ce qui lui permettrait de se focaliser sur la pérennité du culte de la Lune, en dédommagement de quoi elle consentait à perdre de sa force politique. Sous le coup de la pression populaire, et en raison de la malédiction qui pesait sur sa fratrie, Eyol fut contrainte d'accéder à cette requête. Les urksas de Kantor vivaient donc sous ce nouveau régime politique depuis quinze années, maintenant.

« — Et le fait qu'Eyol soit malade, il faut composer avec également ? »

Ziegelzeig avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton féroce. Spalmax eut un mouvement de recul à l'audition de cette phrase tandis que Friv portait la main au pommeau de son épée, répliquant d'une voix aussi froide qu'implacable :

« — Tu es au courant de ça, aussi ? Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, abruti, et n'oublie pas qu'ici les murs ont des oreilles ! »

D'une patte un peu tremblante, Spalmax intima l'ordre à son frère de laisser son épée tranquille, avant de reprendre la marche, invitant les autres à le suivre. Dans un souffle, il lâcha :

« — Il vaudrait mieux, en effet, poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs. »

Les traits encore mus par la rage, Ziegelzeig consentit à le suivre. Sur ses talons, Valkeyrie demeurait interdite. Le fait d'apprendre que la santé de la Grande Prêtresse était en péril l'avait quelque peu chamboulée… Mais c'était surtout la nervosité du renard qui captait son attention. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier menant aux appartements privés de la famille royale, Valkeyrie remarqua que le visage de Ziegelzeig restait braqué en direction de la coursive Ouest de la grande salle qu'ils traversaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Une porte ouverte laissait apparaître une parcelle de la salle de rassemblement du Cénacle, et une réunion plénière était visiblement en cours. Un urksa se tenait au pupitre principal, tenant un discours qu'il était impossible de saisir à une telle distance. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, la lapine comprit que le regard de son ami était focalisé sur cet urksa en particulier.

Et ses yeux n'exprimaient que la haine la plus pure.


	13. Chapitre 12

12

Valkeyrie ne pensait pas qu'il lui serait accordé l'honneur et le privilège de pénétrer dans les appartements privés de la Grande Prêtresse. Aussi, quand Spalmax l'invita courtoisement à passer le seuil de la grande porte blanche qui en symbolisait l'entrée, elle ressentit une vive émotion.

L'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre. La première salle se constituait d'un grand salon d'apparat, où la prêtresse recevait très certainement ses visiteurs officiels. Comme ils traversèrent très rapidement cet espace à la décoration élégante et épurée, Valkeyrie n'eut pas le temps d'en observer les détails. De plus, elle gardait son attention focalisée sur Ziegelzeig qui, depuis la conversation houleuse qu'ils avaient eue dans la grande salle, restait sombre et fermé. Au moins, dès lors qu'ils furent engagés dans l'escalier menant aux espaces privés de la famille royale, et qu'il n'eut plus en vue le mystérieux urksa du Cénacle, son agitation s'était quelque peu calmée, même si son expression demeurait grave et tempétueuse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, agitée par toutes les révélations qui venaient de se bousculer dans son esprit et préoccupée par le comportement étrange de Ziegelzeig, Valkeyrie ne prêta pas attention à l'itinéraire qu'ils empruntèrent, ni aux différentes salles qu'ils traversèrent, et ne comprit finalement qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de la Grande Prêtresse que lorsqu'ils marquèrent l'arrêt.

Il était difficile de discerner les éléments de décoration de la grande pièce, car les volets de la fenêtre étaient bouclés, plongeant tout l'espace dans l'obscurité. Seule source de lumière, une bougie était allumée sur une commode qui jouxtait un grand lit à baldaquin, et éclairait la petite forme qui y était allongée.

La Grande Prêtresse Eyol était une urksa tenant du chat, comme ses deux frères jumeaux, à ceci près que son pelage était entièrement blanc. Portant une robe de nuit en flanelle ocre pour tout vêtement, sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, témoignant de la difficulté qu'elle avait à respirer normalement.

Tandis que Ziegelzeig s'avançait vers la couche, Friv plaqua sa patte gantée de métal contre son torse, pour stopper sa marche. Il lui lança un regard accusateur et prononça ses recommandations sur un ton d'avertissement :

« — Elle est affaiblie, et s'épuise très rapidement. Alors quoique tu aies à lui dire, fais vite. »

Sans rien répondre, le renard avança, repoussant la patte du général d'un mouvement d'épaule brusque. Valkeyrie observa ce geste très agressif d'un œil interrogateur, avant de regarder son ami s'éloigner jusqu'aux abords du grand lit, devant lequel il s'agenouilla respectueusement.

« — Eyol, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

La petite forme sous les couvertures s'agita quelque peu, et la prêtresse tourna le visage vers lui. Son expression était radieuse, mais dissimulait avec difficulté son épuisement.

« — Zieg, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire. Comment vas-tu, mon ami ?

— Très bien, je te rassure… Mieux que toi, on dirait. »

Tentant de se redresser légèrement, Eyol répondit :

« — Oh, Friv et Spalmax sont trop alarmistes. Je ne vais pas aussi mal qu'ils ont pu te le dire. »

Mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent alors qu'elle tentait de prouver qu'elle en disposait encore, et elle retomba mollement contre ses oreillers, le souffle court. Respectueux, le renard ne fit aucune réflexion face à cette faiblesse manifeste.

« — Je ne l'ai pas appris de leur bouche, Eyol. Et c'est bien le problème… Le bruit court déjà, à l'extérieur. Je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'on le prétendait…

— Et alors ? Es-tu rassuré de ce que tu vois ?

— Je dois bien avouer que non… »

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ziegelzeig avait toujours eu l'habitude de voir Eyol débordante de vie, enjouée et rieuse. Elle avait fait front courageusement à toutes les épreuves que lui avait imposée la vie tout en soutenant ses deux frères, eux aussi victimes du maléfice. Elle était le pilier de leur unité, et la gardienne de leurs espoirs. Un lourd fardeau à porter pour une enfant devenue responsable d'un pays tout entier, et qui avait vu, dès les premiers jours de son règne, sa vie lui échapper, dans tous les sens du terme. Devenue adulte avant l'heure, elle n'en avait pas perdu la fraîcheur et la candeur de sa jeunesse, et au-delà du fait qu'elle consacrait son existence à la déesse lunaire, elle était elle-même un astre de lumière pour tous ceux qui avaient la chance de faire partie de sa vie. Une vérité qu'elle aurait voulu partager avec tout le peuple du Kantor, si elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Et là encore, au comble de la faiblesse, dans l'angoisse d'emporter ses deux frères dans sillage si jamais elle venait à succomber au mal qui la rongeait, elle continuait à faire face, fière et forte, rejetant toute marque de mansuétude à l'égard de son état de santé.

D'une patte agile, elle vint placer une pichenette contre le front du renard, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

« — Je ne mourrais pas, Zieg. Tu dois me croire.

— Je ne peux pas affirmer le contraire, je ne sais pas ce que tu as. Mais comment ne pas être inquiet ?

— Justement. En me croyant. C'est ce que je viens de te demander de faire. »

Cette façon de tourner les choses lui ressemblait tellement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, refoulant un peu l'agitation qui l'avait gagné jusqu'alors. Avec douceur, il tenta d'en savoir plus sur son état :

« — Tu as une idée de ce qui provoque ça ?

— Seulement des hypothèses qui te sembleront stupides.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que tu n'as jamais été un fervent croyant de notre divinité protectrice, et encore moins un adepte affirmé de son culte. »

Au rapport qu'elle semblait vouloir établir entre sa santé et une quelconque décision divine, le renard ne put s'empêcher de tiquer. Elle remarqua sa gêne, et insista dans le sens où elle désirait aller.

« — J'ai senti une ombre s'étendre sur le voile de la Lune. La voix des astres s'est tue tandis que ces ténèbres grandissaient… Et je n'ai plus perçu que des murmures angoissés. Quelque chose s'est produit, Zieg. Une chose qui ronge l'âme des innocents… Les enfants… Tu sais ce qui arrive aux enfants disparus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Plus ou moins oui, répondit-il d'un ton incertain. Ils reviennent d'eux-mêmes d'on ne sait où, éteints et léthargiques. »

Eyol secoua doucement la tête pour le détromper.

« — Non, Zieg. Ils ne reviennent pas. Pas vraiment… Tu le sais mieux que quiconque : le corps et l'esprit sont deux choses très différentes. Le corps de ces enfants nous revient, mais pas ce qui devrait l'habiter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je n'ai vu aucun d'entre eux, ni avant leur départ, ni après leur retour, mais je sens la différence, dans les moments les plus sombres de la nuit… Quelque chose a changé. Une noirceur plus profonde se dessine au cœur des ténèbres nocturnes… Des ténèbres que même la lumière de Sélène ne parvient pas à éclairer. C'est ça, Zieg… C'est cette chose qui a pris leur place ! Et c'est cette chose qui est en train de me ronger… »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle étendit ses deux bras hors du lit, pour les étendre à la lumière faiblissante de la bougie. Le renard écarquilla les yeux en constatant la présence de marques étranges sur ses avant-bras, en-dessous de son pelage d'un blanc pur, comme des griffures, mais d'une noirceur étrange, d'un aspect sombre et maladif. Il aurait pu penser à des tatouages, mais les marques ne présentaient aucune pigmentation, alors qu'elles lui collaient clairement à la peau. Avec délicatesse, Ziegelzeig passa sa patte par-dessus les marques, mais ne sentit rien de spécial… Il avait seulement l'impression de toucher la peau froide et moite d'une malade. Il releva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

« — Aucune médecine n'explique ça, mon ami, déclara-t-elle doucement. Car la médecine soigne les maladies du corps, et ceci n'en est pas une, quoique tu en penses. C'est la manifestation d'un mal plus profond, et plus ancien…

— Le fait qu'on ignore ce que c'est n'implique pas forcément une « malédiction » ou une « volonté divine ». »

De la patte, elle vint lui caresser la joue, avec la tendresse manifeste d'une sœur qui cherche à consoler son frère.

« — J'aimerais tellement que la blessure qui balafre ton âme soit apaisée, Zieg… Tu le mérites, plus qu'aucun autre. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle changeait soudainement de sujet, et détournait l'attention sur lui, mais il saisit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter en constatant qu'elle s'était retournée, pour à nouveau faire face au plafond. Les yeux clos, elle remonta sa patte depuis la joue de son ami jusqu'au bout de son museau, appréciant le contact frais et humide de ses naseaux. Puis, d'un mouvement faible, elle rompit ce lien et ramena sa patte sous le couvert des draps.

« — Merci d'être venu me voir, Zieg, conclut-elle. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Continue ton enquête. Tu portes en toi une lumière qui pourrait venir à bout de ces ténèbres qui nous rongent… Une lumière plus forte que celle de Sélène. »

Croyant qu'elle était en proie à un délire dû à la fièvre, il entreprit de la laisser se reposer et se redressa doucement, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front. A ce contact, elle sourit, et entrouvrit les yeux pour le regarder une dernière fois.

« — Avant de partir, demande donc à cette jeune urksa qui t'a accompagné jusqu'ici de venir me voir, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais lui parler. Seule à seule. »

Intrigué par cette demande un peu saugrenue, ne voyant pas ce que la Grande Prêtresse pouvait avoir à dire à Valkeyrie, mais ne souhaitant pas contrevenir à sa demande, Ziegelzeig hocha la tête. Il la contempla encore un peu, craignant de voir ce visage pour la dernière fois, celui de la douceur incarnée… Un être qui lui avait apporté paix, réconfort et amour, dans les moments où il l'avait le moins mérité. La sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. En un souffle, il lui dit :

« — Au revoir. »

Puis il s'éloigna.

Lorsque les trois mâles eurent quitté la pièce, comme l'avait demandé Eyol, Valkeyrie resta sur place, interdite, les bras croisés dans le dos, se dandinant légèrement d'une patte sur l'autre. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Grande Prêtresse lui faisait l'insigne honneur de vouloir s'entretenir seule à seule avec elle.

Alors qu'une minute s'était quasiment écoulée, la lapine prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança à pas prudents vers le lit où Eyol se tenait allongée. Elle se demandait si la prêtresse ne s'était finalement pas endormie, accablée par la fatigue. Dans la lueur fugace de la bougie, elle parvenait à présent à deviner les contours délicats de son faciès félin. S'arrêtant à un peu plus d'un mètre du lit, elle posa un genou à terre, renouvelant pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui un salut des plus respectueux.

« — Allons, pas de ça entre nous, je t'en prie. »

La voix faible de la prêtresse était d'une grande douceur. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, sa pupille bleue reflétant la danse obsédante que pratiquait la flamme de la bougie, au rythme d'un léger courant d'air. A sa demande, Valkeyrie se redressa, avant de prononcer la formule usuelle :

« — Mes hommages, votre Altesse. »

Un rire léger secoua le torse maladif d'Eyol.

« — J'ai dit pas de ça, s'il te plaît. »

Légèrement gênée, n'étant pas prête à faire preuve de familiarité avec une personne de cette importance, la lapine hocha néanmoins la tête avant de demander le plus calmement possible :

« — Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Et à cette seule question, face à l'état extrêmement affaibli de la prêtresse, elle se demanda bien ce qu'effectivement, elle était en mesure de faire. Elle obtint néanmoins une réponse relativement rapide :

« — J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

— Ma confiance vous est acquise, votre Alt… »

Valkeyrie secoua la tête et maugréa légèrement contre elle-même. Elle avait décidément du mal à obéir à la seule chose concrète que lui avait demandé Eyol pour l'instant. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, et elle se sentit tout de suite plus détendue.

« — Approche, s'il te plaît. »

La lapine s'exécuta, tandis que la prêtresse sortait un bras de sous les couvertures, lui tendant la patte comme si elle avait souhaité qu'elle la lui saisisse. Arrivée à portée, ce ne fut pas à Valkeyrie de faire ce choix, car Eyol lui agrippa doucement les doigts. Sous son doux pelage, elle sentit la froideur humide de la maladie, et frissonna. Alors, elle remarqua immédiatement les traces sombres qui couraient le long de sa peau, sous la fourrure blanche. Eyol dû lire la surprise dans son regard, car elle déclara :

« — Oui, je sais. Tu as déjà vu ça, pas vrai ? »

Valkeyrie hocha la tête, effarée et inquiète.

« — C'est pour ça que je veux que tu me fasses confiance, ajouta la prêtresse.

— Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Eyol tenta de se redresser, mais dû recevoir l'aide de Valkeyrie pour y parvenir complètement. Elle lui tenait toujours la patte, se raccrochant à son contact comme s'il lui était vital.

« — Commence par me dire ton nom.

— Valkeyrie… Valkeyrie Constantine. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, la Grande Prêtresse ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, et resserra l'emprise de sa patte sur celle de son interlocutrice. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage félin.

« — La première femelle admise dans les forces spéciales de la Milice Martiale. Et en plus, issue d'une branche urksa considérée comme « fragile ». »

Devant ce rappel de ce qui, la veille au matin, constituait sa particularité et sa plus grande source de fierté, la lapine se raidit. Eyol dû ressentir sa frustration, et poursuivit :

« — Oui… Maintenant, je vois qui tu es. J'ai suivi ton ascension avec intérêt, je l'avoue. Tu es un exemple pour tous ceux qui, pour de mauvaises raisons, sont injustement déconsidérés. »

Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson. La Grande Prêtresse des urksas, sans doute la personnalité la plus importante à ses yeux, autant spirituellement que politiquement, faisait un retour positif sur son arrivée au sein de la Milice spéciale d'Otonomah… dans laquelle elle n'avait réussi à se fixer qu'une matinée durant. Juste le temps qu'il avait fallu au destin pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, et piétiner avec acharnement ses rêves et ses ambitions. Devant la reconnaissance qu'avait pour elle la prêtresse Eyol, cette urksa qu'elle admirait tant, elle ne put empêcher la honte de son échec de l'envahir à nouveau. Un nœud se scella dans sa gorge, elle sentit ses doigts picoter, sa bouche s'assécher, ses yeux brûler.

Finalement, elle trouva la force de s'exprimer, et de faire le point sur sa situation.

« — J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas été capable de surmonter les obstacles et les difficultés que mes faiblesses ont soulevées… »

Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais alors qu'elle exprimait son ressenti, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

« — J'ai pensé que je pourrais aller au-delà des stéréotypes et que je pourrais prouver que n'importe qui pouvait atteindre ses rêves, malgré les embuches et les coups du sort. Mais j'ai échoué. J'ai été faible et stupide… Et maintenant, je suis bien punie, j'imagine… »

Affectée par sa détresse, Eyol serra un peu plus sa patte autour de la sienne, et l'incita à la regarder. Honteuse d'exposer ainsi sa faiblesse, Valkeyrie n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers elle.

« — « Bien punie » ? demanda finalement la prêtresse d'une voix douce. Mais pourtant, te voilà ici, devant moi, alors que j'espère gagner ta confiance et obtenir ton aide… Qui se risquerait à demander une chose pareille à quelqu'un de faible et de stupide ? Le fait que tu n'aies pas trouvé ta place au sein de la Milice, malgré ce que cela pouvait représenter pour toi, n'est pas une fin en soi. Tu aurais eu les moyens de persévérer et de t'accrocher à ce rêve, tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est donc pas un échec qui t'a poussé à faire un autre choix, à suivre une autre voie… Qui t'a mené jusqu'à moi… Qui t'a mené jusqu'à lui. »

Les yeux encore humides de larmes, Valkeyrie trouva alors la force de soutenir le regard de la prêtresse, qui l'observait avec intérêt et respect. Quel choix l'avait mené jusqu'ici précisément ? Qu'est ce qui avait conditionné sa prise de décision ? Etait-ce l'ultimatum, ou celui qui l'avait formulé ? Eyol le savait aussi bien qu'elle, elle avait fait ce choix pour une toute autre raison, et cette raison ne s'était jamais clairement affichée à son esprit lorsqu'elle s'était démenée à prendre sa décision. A présent, cela lui semblait limpide.

« — Le choix que tu as fait, c'était de le rejoindre, lui. Zieg. Parce que tu avais besoin de lui, mais surtout, parce que tu savais qu'il avait besoin de toi.

— Comment aurais-je pu prendre cela en considération, alors que je le connaissais à peine ? »

La prêtresse émit un petit rire avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si la réponse avait été évidente.

« — Nous nous renforçons et grandissons par le biais de notre seule force de caractère. Mais c'est dans les liens qui nous unissent aux autres que nous nous définissons réellement. En tant que Grande Prêtresse, je le sais mieux que quiconque. »

Elle redressa alors ses bras pour mettre en avant les marques ténébreuses qui souillaient sa peau.

« — Chaque individu placé sous la protection de la déesse Sélène est également placé sous la mienne. Peu importe le mal qui les frappe, il me touchera aussi… Non pas que celui-ci soit commun, j'imagine… »

Cette explication fournie, elle ramena ses pattes sous la couverture, comme si elle souhaitait les dissimuler à sa vue.

« — Tu n'es pas si différente, poursuivit-elle. Cette dévotion aux autres est une bénédiction, même si parfois tu as l'impression de te perdre et de ne plus savoir où tu en es. Finalement, l'essentiel c'est que tu te sentes bien, non ? »

D'une patte légèrement tremblante, Valkeyrie vint essuyer ses yeux, s'en voulant encore un peu de s'être ainsi laissé aller devant la Grande Prêtresse. Néanmoins, ces paroles lui avaient fait du bien, en la confortant dans le choix qu'elle avait fait, de tenter sa chance avec le renard, même si elle n'en saisissait pas bien la raison. Peut-être était-ce les traces lointaines de l'instinct animal que tout urksa conservait dans son code génétique… Finalement, elle acquiesça à la dernière question d'Eyol, ce qui sembla ravir la prêtresse.

« — Bien… Du reste, j'ai senti un point commun entre nous à l'instant même où tu as franchi le seuil de cette pièce. Peut-être même avant, qui sait ? Et c'est par rapport à cette chose qui nous lie que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec toi.

— Un point commun, demanda Valkeyrie d'un air dubitatif. Mais lequel ?

— Celui-ci. »

Pointant une griffe au-dessus de la couverture, la prêtresse concentra ses efforts pour générer un petit arc lumineux autour de son doigt. Celui-ci, brillant comme une étoile, tourbillonna un instant autour de sa patte avant de prendre son envol, gagnant en intensité, jusqu'à générer une source de lumière intense qui tourbillonnait avec puissance. La chambre entière irradia de cette lueur splendide, et Valkeyrie fut éblouie, au sens propre comme au figuré, par cette démonstration de maîtrise arcanique. Puis l'intensité de la manifestation se fit de plus en plus faible, et l'émergence magique retomba mollement vers la couverture, se déstructurant en une fine neige brillante, qui acheva de se dissoudre dans l'air. Les ténèbres retrouvèrent leur domination sur la pièce, et l'atmosphère éclatante qui y avait régné l'espace de quelques secondes ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Ce fait sembla désoler Eyol, qui regarda sa patte avec dépit, visiblement déçue de sa prestation. Mais pour Valkeyrie, cette démonstration avait été un véritable miracle. Elle porta à la prêtresse un regard admiratif, qui sembla ravir cette-dernière.

« — C'est extraordinaire, déclara la lapine d'un ton enjoué.

— Rien de bien sorcier, en fait. Mon frère, Spalmax, manipule les arcanes de la foudre avec beaucoup plus de dextérité. Néanmoins, il te faut savoir que les urksas qui parviennent à manier la lumière sont des êtres très spéciaux… Et c'est ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment accordé d'importance, en réalité. Son emploi des arcanes avait toujours été sommaire. A l'école, des cours de sensibilisation à la sorcellerie étaient dispensés aux élèves, afin de repérer ceux qui, pour une raison étrange, avait des prédispositions particulières dans ce domaine. Cela avait été son cas, et elle avait appris à maîtriser son domaine arcanique particulier, celui de la lumière. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre employer un arcane similaire. Les éléments primaires du feu, de l'air, de l'eau et de la terre, étaient ceux qui se montraient les plus récurrents… Mais ses professeurs n'avaient pas eu l'air de notifier un intérêt particulier quant à la question, et elle s'était contentée d'appliquer leur enseignement, sans chercher à approfondir ce talent inné. Ainsi, elle avait adapté l'usage de ses arcanes à l'escrime, dans le but d'en tirer un emploi martial, mais là encore, elle n'avait pas accentué sa réflexion autour de la nature même de ses pouvoirs. Eyol sembla ressentir la confusion de Valkeyrie, et décida donc de poursuivre ses explications :

« — On dit que les arcanistes de la lumière sont les élus de Sélène. Nous manions la lueur de la Lune dans le but d'ériger un rempart contre les ténèbres invasives de la nuit. Dans cet environnement nocturne hostile, qui compose nos origines, la lueur des astres fut notre guide… Ceux qui ont le privilège de manier l'héritage de la Lune Mère se voient aussi accablés de lourdes responsabilités. »

Valkeyrie hocha la tête, comprenant peu à peu ce que la prêtresse voulait lui dire, et ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Incrédule, elle lui demanda :

« — Vous comptez sur moi… Pour sauver ces enfants ? »

Satisfaite de voir que la jeune lapine avait saisi sa requête sans qu'elle ait besoin de la formuler, Eyol se laissa retomber au fond de son lit, visiblement soulagée.

Lorsque la haute porte blanche se referma derrière Valkeyrie, les trois mâles, qui étaient restés à l'extérieur, fondirent sur elle pour l'accabler de questions. Ziegelzeig fut le plus rapide à dégainer, lui demandant immédiatement :

« — Alors, que voulait-elle ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ? »

Encore toute incrédule, Valkeyrie lui répondit d'une petite voix, qui lui sembla avoir été prononcée hors d'elle-même :

« — Elle veut que je trouve une solution… Par rapport au mal qui touche les enfants disparus. »

Friv et Spalmax échangèrent un regard curieux. Le renard se frotta la tête, l'air dépité.

« — Rien que ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, en quelques sortes. »

Elle hésita à exposer sa théorie, mais devant leurs regards interrogateurs, elle ne put s'en empêcher bien longtemps :

« — Je crois qu'Eyol est atteinte du même mal qu'eux.

— Comment ça ? demanda Spalmax. Elle ne présente pas les mêmes symptômes, non ?

— Pas tous, en effet. Mais les marques sur son corps… J'ai vu les mêmes sur les enfants réapparus ce matin. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

Ziegelzeig se frotta le menton, semblant réfléchir à la question, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il faisait semblant, et qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à cette théorie. Il commença rapidement son contre-argumentaire :

« — Si ces marques sont les mêmes, cela impliquerait qu'il y ait eu contagion. Or, Eyol n'a pas été en contact avec ces enfants. D'ailleurs, en dehors des gamins affectés, on a repéré de symptômes similaires sur personne d'autre jusqu'à présent… Alors comment et pourquoi Eyol aurait-elle été plus affectée qu'un autre ? »

S'étant attendue à ce type de remarques, et n'étant pas elle-même certaine des réponses à apporter, Valkeyrie se risqua tout de même à exposer la théorie qu'Eyol lui avait soufflé à l'oreille.

« — Eyol est la Grande Prêtresse de Kantor. Elle a un lien particulier avec la déesse Sélène, et la déesse a un lien avec chacun d'entre nous. Il est possible que par… affectation, je dirais… le mal qui touche les enfants soit remonté jusqu'à elle, et qu'elle ait y été plus sensible qu'aucun autre justement parce que les liens qui l'unissent à eux sont particulièrement forts. »

Si le renard resta muet un instant, elle se douta bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était convaincu. Loin de là. Et pour bien le faire comprendre, il se plaqua une patte contre les yeux et la laissa glisser le long de son museau en grimaçant.

« — Cinq minutes avec elle et te voilà devenue une vraie petite militante du culte Sélénite… »

Vexée de ne pas voir ses idées plus considérées, la lapine tenta néanmoins un dernier approfondissement.

« — Plus la lumière est vive, plus les ombres projetées sont grandes, d'accord ? C'est exactement pareil pour Eyol. Elle est la lumière qui éclaire Otonomah… Si comme elle le prétend, ce mal grandit dans l'ombre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit la première affectée. »

Friv, resté silencieux jusque-là, fit un pas en avant, avant de déclarer :

« — Eyol nous a déjà exposé sa théorie sur ce point… Et même si nous partageons tous sa foi en la déesse… Hormis certains… »

Et en cela, son regard accusateur glissa sur Ziegelzeig, qui restait médusé devant les propos de Valkeyrie.

« — … Disons que cette foi ne nous apportera pas à elle seule la solution à son problème.

— Friv a raison, ajouta Spalmax. Aucune théorie n'est bonne à écarter, mais il nous faut privilégier les faits… Je m'y connais en malédictions et en sortilèges, et là, je ne vois rien de tel. »

Peut-être avaient-ils raison, après tout. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était laissée convaincre par la prêtresse, mais celle-ci était souffrante, et probablement dans un état second, où elle exprimait sa détresse de la seule manière qui lui semblait adaptée : par la foi. Néanmoins, il était difficile pour Valkeyrie de tirer ainsi un trait sur la mission qu'Eyol lui avait confiée. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance, et elle ne voulait pas la bafouer.

Ziegelzeig finit par sortir de son silence, se raclant bruyamment la gorge, comme pour remettre la conversation à un niveau qu'il estimait « normal ».

« — Je suis venu au palais pour m'informer de l'état de la prêtresse, et cet état est alarmant, c'est vrai. Que celui-ci soit ou non lié au problème des enfants disparus, je vois mal en quoi nous serions en mesure d'y changer quelque chose. Je pense que Friv et Spalmax ont de meilleures chances que nous de tirer tout cela au clair… Et pour le reste, faisons confiance aux forces d'Eyol. C'est une battante, elle ne lâchera rien. »

On ressentait bien dans la voix du renard une certaine forme d'incertitude. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il affirmait, mais il tentait de rester positif. Dans le but de décharger Valkeyrie des responsabilités qu'elle pensait avoir envers la prêtresse, Spalmax ajouta à son attention :

« — C'est vrai. Vous ne devriez pas vous focaliser là-dessus pour le moment. Vous auriez bien du mal à démêler le vrai du faux, avec la Milice qui se ferait une joie, en sus, de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Vous avez des problèmes plus urgents à régler, si je ne m'abuse, avec ces assassins lancés à vos trousses. »

Ziegelzeig s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la lapine, qui le fixait avec intensité, et d'une voix qui se voulait être celle du compromis, il déclara :

« — Spalmax a raison. On a d'autres soucis à traiter dans l'immédiat. Par la suite, si on est toujours vivants, je serai le premier à me mettre en quête d'un remède pour la prêtresse, quel qu'il soit. »

Un peu dépitée de ne se voir soutenue par personne, Valkeyrie finit par hocher la tête froidement. Même si elle ne voyait rien d'autre à faire pour le moment, elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance d'Eyol, en remettant à plus tard le cas des enfants.

« — Bien, finit-elle par déclarer à l'attention de Ziegelzeig. De toute manière, comme tu l'as dit, il y a de fortes chances que ceux qui veulent notre peau soient liés, de près ou de loin, à l'affaire des enlèvements. Du coup, c'est une piste comme une autre. »

Ne voyant rien à contester par rapport à ça, le renard se contenta d'écarter les bras.

Ils remontaient le hall principal, toujours accompagnés de Friv et de Spalmax, lorsqu'un brouhaha sonore se fit entendre, provenant du pavillon gauche. Visiblement, la réunion du Cénacle venait de s'achever, et la plupart des hauts dignitaires se dirigeaient vers la sortie, échangeant vivement autour des propos tenus au cours de la séance.

Valkeyrie ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, mais un urksa s'approchait d'eux d'un pas lent et déterminé. Elle ne prit conscience de sa présence que lorsque Spalmax murmura à Ziegelzeig de rester calme, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, et il était alors déjà à leur hauteur.

Il tenait du loup arctique, et la première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui étaient ses yeux vairons, l'un vert bouteille, l'autre bleu azur, tous deux d'un éclat perçant. Il était vêtu d'une veste noire impeccable et luxueuse, resserrée autour de sa taille maigre, qui marquait un contraste frappant avec son pelage blanc. De haute taille, il se tenait droit, l'air fier, les bras croisés dans le dos. Une chaînette en argent pendait de la poche de son poitrail, sans doute reliée à une montre à gousset, accessoire particulièrement à la mode chez les dandys de la haute société.

A son approche, elle sentit Ziegelzeig se mettre à trembler. Les poings serrés, le renard tentait de maintenir un regard distant, et de ne surtout pas le tourner dans la direction du loup blanc. Inconsciemment, Valkeyrie lui prit la patte, et fut surprise de le sentir s'y accrocher vivement, comme s'il recherchait un soutien pour éviter de sombrer. A ce contact, elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et constata qu'il avait justement espéré son regard. Ce qu'elle put lire dans le sien lui brisa le cœur : le renard était prêt à craquer. Restait à savoir de quelle manière cet effondrement se manifesterait. Elle lui serra la patte avec plus de force, tentant de lui instiller du courage, sans même comprendre ce qui le perturbait à ce point.

La voix grave et mielleuse du nouvel arrivant la tira de sa stupeur, attirant son attention vers lui.

« — Bien le bonjour, Messire Spalmax, Messire Friv. »

Le général fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut, tandis que Spalmax s'inclinait légèrement.

« — Messire Etrogarheim, répondit-il. »

A l'audition de ce nom, Valkeyrie resta confuse. Elle le connaissait, bien entendu, car Etrogarheim était le dirigeant d'un parti politique protectionniste nommé Consortium, notamment célèbre pour avoir fondé et imposé la Milice Martiale comme seule force de l'ordre compétente sur le territoire du Kantor, il y avait de cela dix ans environ. Ç'avait alors été une révolution, les milices de protection privées disparaissant au profit d'une organisation nationale soumise aux ordres du Cénacle, et donc, par extension, au service du peuple. Valkeyrie se rappelait encore de ce jour. Elle était alors âgée de dix-sept ans, et en jeune idéaliste avide de rendre le monde meilleur, elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans ce rêve, passant les concours de la Milice pour devenir l'une des premières enrôlées dans les unités de campagne. La vie de milicienne avait été la sienne pendant les années qui suivirent, une existence l'ayant tant satisfaite qu'elle avait décidé de passer le concours interne de recrutement des forces spéciales, afin d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses ambitions. Elle avait réussi les épreuves avec brio, pour finir dans la situation qui était actuellement la sienne. Dans le giron d'Etrogarheim, elle perçut ces années de bonheur qui s'étiolaient, et bien que cette réalité lui fit mal au cœur, rien n'égalait la peine qu'elle ressentait actuellement, à voir Ziegelzeig dans un tel état de détresse.

Ignorant totalement la présence du renard, et par extension celle de la lapine qui lui tenait fermement la patte, Etrogarheim reprit, à l'attention de Spalmax :

« — Nous avons regretté votre absence à la cession du jour, Messire.

— Des décisions ont-elles été prises quant à la proposition de couvre-feu ?

— Les débats sont restés en suspens. Nombre de sénateurs voient d'un mauvais œil une telle restriction aux libertés du peuple. »

Et par là même, il parlait au nom de son parti. Valkeyrie le savait bien, car le bruit avait suffisamment couru depuis que ces affaires de disparitions avaient débuté. Le Consortium prétendait s'opposer à l'application d'amendements se rapprochant, de près comme de loin, à une loi martiale, car l'image de la Milice ne devait pas être impactée. Peu de temps encore auparavant, Valkeyrie avait stupidement adhéré à ce point de vue. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi, à présent… Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

« — Dans ce cas, ma présence n'aurait de toute manière rien changé, se contenta de répondre Spalmax avec gravité.

— Et comment se porte la Grande Prêtresse, votre sœur ? Son état s'est-il amélioré ?

— Malheureusement non… Mais à défaut de ne pas aller mieux, au moins ne va-t-elle pas plus mal.

— Ce serait, en effet, des plus dramatiques. »

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Valkeyrie ressentit une sorte de froideur dans cette dernière phrase, une intonation qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Alors, et bien qu'il l'ait remarqué depuis son arrivée, le regard d'Etrogarheim glissa sur Ziegelzeig, et un petit sourire amusé se dessina le long de son museau fin.

« — Tiens donc, un visage connu. »

Quand il comprit que le loup faisait allusion à lui, les tremblements de Ziegelzeig s'intensifièrent, et Valkeyrie put même entendre glisser entre ses dents un souffle erratique, qu'il avait du mal à contrôler, tant son cœur était emballé. La lapine porta un regard interrogateur à Friv et Spalmax. Les deux semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise, et sur le qui-vive. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que le général avait posé la patte sur la garde de son épée, se tenant prêt à la dégainer. Valkeyrie en déduisit que les choses pouvaient à tout moment dégénérer.

Voyant que Ziegelzeig faisait tout son possible pour ignorer sa présence, et cela à grand mal, Etrogarheim renchérit d'une voix cruelle.

« — Eh bien, on n'est pas plus poli ? La vie de chasseur de primes t'a-t-elle fait oublier toutes les bonnes manières que je t'ai inculqué ? »

N'y tenant plus, Ziegelzeig tourna la tête vers celui qui le haranguait, et ce que Valkeyrie lut dans ses yeux la terrifia. Ses pupilles dilatées brûlaient d'une haine telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue. C'était certain, il allait dégainer son sabre et tuer cet urksa, ici et maintenant. Elle ne fut pas la seule à craindre un geste malheureux, car Spalmax se plaça entre lui et Etrogarheim, tandis que le bruit d'une épée jaillissant de son fourreau se faisait entendre du côté de Friv.

Voyant que l'intervention des deux frères ne retenait en rien la rage incontrôlable du renard, Valkeyrie serra d'avantage la patte de son ami, et se précipita devant lui, le cerclant de ses bras avec force en fourrant son visage contre son torse.

« — Calme toi, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle d'une voix brisée. »

A ce contact soudain, sous la chaleur de son corps s'appuyant contre le sien, Ziegelzeig trouva la force de détourner les yeux du visage suffisant d'Etrogarheim. Baissant la tête vers Valkeyrie, qui lui portait un regard suppliant, lui intimant l'ordre de ne rien faire qu'il pourrait regretter, il sentit sa rage s'évacuer légèrement, absorbée par la douceur de cette étreinte. Il eut alors la force de se dégager et de tourner les talons, pour se précipiter au pas de course vers la sortie du palais, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard en arrière.

Alors que Valkeyrie s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, son élan fut coupé par le ricanement méprisant qu'émettait Etrogarheim, visiblement amusé de ce petit spectacle. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, tentant de ne rien montrer des sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient. Le loup la jaugea de la pointe des oreilles jusqu'à la plante des pattes, avant d'hausser les yeux au ciel.

« — Et alors, n'est-ce pas cette lapine milicienne dont j'ai tant entendu parler ? »

Demeurant civile et courtoise en toute situation, l'une des nombreuses choses que ses neuf années d'expérience dans la Milice lui avaient apprise, elle le salua respectueusement :

« — Mes hommages, Messire. »

Etrogarheim sembla réfléchir un instant, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure manière de tourner sa phrase, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte :

« — Mademoiselle Constantine, c'est ça ?

— C'est exact, Messire. »

Le dirigeant du Consortium la contempla un instant, avant de redresser le doigt, comme pour corriger une erreur majeure qu'il aurait faite :

« — Oh, mais suis-je bête. J'aurais dû dire « ex-milicienne », puisque j'ai été informé de votre démission il y a peu… Cette décision me navre, sincèrement. »

Son ton n'avait rien de navré, pourtant. La lapine n'était pas dupe et comprenait très bien qu'il cherchait à la blesser. Pour quelle raison en particulier ? Elle n'en voyait pas pour le moment, à part que cet individu était très clairement un salaud.

« — Elle a été murement réfléchie, Messire. Et elle n'est source d'aucun regret.

— Ah, vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton feignant l'étonnement. Sincèrement, j'en doute. Etant donné vos états de service antérieurs, qui apportaient toute satisfaction, c'est au moins un regret pour la Milice, de devoir se passer d'un élément tel que vous. »

Le cynisme avec lequel il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase la glaça, et elle sentit, bien malgré elle, la colère lui empourprer le visage. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main glissa le long de son oreille, manifestation inconsciente de sa nervosité. Le loup lui offrit alors un sourire tout en crocs, avant de reprendre :

« — Mais au final, c'est peut être une chance, dans un sens. Il n'est rien de plus douloureux que de voir ses rêves voler en éclats… Il est parfois plus judicieux de savoir y renoncer par soi-même. Repensons à celui qui s'est brûlé les ailes, à vouloir voler trop près du soleil… »

Alors il se baissa pour lui faire face, plongeant ses yeux verrons dans les siens, et en un souffle prononça une phrase abominable, qui resta à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire :

« — … Ou à cet autre malheureux qui, à force de courir après la gloire, a fini par y perdre les jambes. »


	14. Chapitre 13

13

Le soleil qui avait illuminé le ciel pendant toute la matinée et en ce début d'après-midi, se trouvait à présent voilé par des nuages opaques. Le temps pluvieux qui avait imposé son règne tout au long de la semaine semblait n'avoir pris qu'un court repos. Il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant que les cieux ne se mettent à verser une nouvelle fois des litres de larmes. Pour le coup, cette idée semblait de circonstance aux yeux de Valkeyrie, qui marchait d'un air pensif dans le sillon de Ziegelzeig.

D'abord, elle avait eu peur de ne pas retrouver sa trace, en raison de la vitesse avec laquelle il avait filé. Le temps qu'elle passa ensuite à écouter les propos répugnants d'Etrogarheim aurait été suffisant pour que le renard disparaisse dans les rues d'Otonomah. Et bien que cette possibilité lui ait semblée saugrenue sur l'instant, elle n'avait pu mettre de côté l'état particulièrement fébrile dans lequel son ami s'était trouvé. Il aurait pu réagir de n'importe quelle manière, suite à cette mésaventure, et la laisser en plan sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Mais, alors qu'elle remontait l'allée principale du palais royal au pas de course, le cœur encore figé dans sa poitrine, elle l'avait immédiatement aperçu, marchant d'un pas lent de l'autre côté de la rambarde de sécurité. Elle l'avait hélé, le priant de bien vouloir l'attendre. Entendant son appel, il s'était arrêté et avait tourné vers elle un regard déchirant et en pleine transformation, où la tristesse et la honte ne parvenaient pas encore à surpasser le degré de rage qu'il avait atteint, mais s'y employaient visiblement avec force.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, elle ne sut trouver les mots adéquats, et il ne lui laissa de toute manière pas le temps de les formuler. Tournant les talons, il reprit sa marche, l'invitant pas ce simple geste à en faire autant. Les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent alors à joncher le pavé gris, mouchetant de taches sombres sa surface jusqu'alors baignée de soleil.

Ils redescendirent la rocade dans le sens inverse de leur arrivée, puis bifurquèrent pour traverser les ruelles du quartier historique de la Cathédrale. Valkeyrie n'avait alors plus vraiment goût à se montrer curieuse de ce qui l'entourait, et jetait de vagues regards sur les spécificités architecturales des anciennes demeures de son peuple, toutes en colombages et en tuiles rouges. Cependant, rien n'accrochait réellement son attention et elle finissait toujours par reposer les yeux sur le dos légèrement vouté de Ziegelzeig qui, totalement silencieux, avançait mécaniquement, la tête basse.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le pont Delsol, immense structure antique en pierres taillées, qui surplombait le fleuve Brume depuis près de trois millénaires, la pluie se fit plus intense, glaciale et invasive. Rendue plus sensible au froid en raison de sa nervosité et de son inquiétude, Valkeyrie resserra ses pattes contre sa poitrine et accéléra légèrement le pas, veillant toujours à rester derrière le renard. A l'idée de marcher directement à ses côtés, elle craignait qu'il ne se sente obligé de lui dire quelque chose, et pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas, elle préférait éviter toute conversation pour le moment.

Son regard fut attiré par une grande galéasse en bois sombre amarrée le long des docks, sans doute en provenance des cités Nord de Glamdrem, ou de Shadowrift. Un capitaine humain crasseux vêtu d'une veste noire ruisselante de pluie beuglait des ordres à ses marins, qui déchargeaient sur le ponton une cargaison de tonneaux. Ceux-ci contenaient certainement ce breuvage horriblement fort et malodorant que les troquets du quartier portuaire revendaient pour une poignée de lupis aux travailleurs exploités des usines textiles qui jouxtaient le fleuve.

Les eaux sombres s'éloignaient à l'horizon, noyé dans l'opacité d'une brume glaciale qui dévorait les ultimes bâtiments industriels composant les limites Ouest de la capitale. Loin, là-bas, vers l'occident, le fleuve poursuivait sa route en direction de la mer, traversant des territoires inconnus et dangereux, comme les abords du Lointain, cette région hantée du bout du monde, hostile à toute forme de vie, où régnaient les horreurs et les pires maléfices.

Constatant que, perdue dans sa contemplation mélancolique, elle commençait à se laisser distancer, elle accéléra à nouveau le pas. Elle était à présent trempée jusqu'aux os, son pelage gris ruisselant de pluie glacée. Lorsqu'elle rattrapa Ziegelzeig, il lui adressa la parole, pour la première fois depuis l'épisode du palais royal. Sa voix était monotone, semblant provenir d'en dehors de lui-même.

« — Tu as des parents, pas vrai, Val ? Je crois que tu les as déjà mentionnés… »

Question incongrue, à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue le moins du monde. Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne regardât pas dans sa direction, et répondit d'une voix douce :

« — Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ?

— Tu veux bien me parler d'eux, s'il te plaît ? Comment sont-ils ? »

Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour sa famille, et plus particulièrement ses parents ? Valkeyrie se sentait un peu troublée par cette demande, mais elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas y répondre.

« — Et bien… Ce sont des gens très biens. Très simples. Oui, ce sont des parents aimants, qui ont pris soin de mes sœurs et moi tout au long de notre vie, et qui continueront sans doute à le faire tant qu'ils en seront capables. »

Se demandant si c'était là ce qu'il souhaitait entendre, elle attendit une quelconque réaction de sa part. Comme il ne disait rien, elle estima qu'il voulait peut être en savoir plus, et poursuivit.

« — Mon père s'appelle Ray. Il est agriculteur, spécialisé dans la canne sucrière… Un peu comme tous les habitants de Seyrault, en fait. Il est un peu bourru, mais il a le cœur sur la main. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, physiquement, même s'il est loin d'être aussi maigrichon et petit que moi, bien sûr. Il se fait toujours énormément de soucis pour nous… Le fait de n'avoir eu que des filles a dû être une épreuve constante pour ses nerfs. Je plains encore les quelques garçons qui ont essayé de me tourner autour. Il leur a fait un sacré accueil, je peux te l'assurer. »

En faisant référence à son père, à cette existence calme et paisible qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'elle vivait encore auprès de lui, de sa mère et de ses sœurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, oubliant un peu ses inquiétudes du moment, et le froid de la pluie. L'effet semblait être le même sur le renard, car elle avait vu ses oreilles se redresser, soumise aux inflexions d'un sourire qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Animée de voir ses paroles lui apporter un peu de réconfort, et appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de son cœur alors qu'elle se remémorait ces souvenirs, elle continua à les exposer.

« — Ma mère s'appelle Delise. C'est la plus belle urksa au monde. Je remercie chaque jour le ciel d'avoir ses yeux. Elle est la douceur et la sagesse incarnée. Mais elle sait également se montrer ferme et autoritaire. C'est elle qui fait la loi à la maison, et même mon père n'a pas son mot à dire. Quand nous étions petites, elle consacrait tout son temps à s'occuper de nous. Mais bien vite, elle a voulu reprendre une activité… Alors elle a ouvert une épicerie au coin de la rue qui jouxte le chemin de terre au bout duquel s'étendent les terres de notre ferme. C'est devenu un endroit très fréquenté, où les habitants de Seyrault aiment se rendre pour faire leurs achats… Car ma mère est si douce, si avenante, et si ouverte aux autres, que n'importe qui la rencontrant ne peut plus se passer de sa présence. »

Ziegelzeig poussa un léger soupir où s'entendait un rire léger, avant de déclarer doucement :

« — Tu dois tenir ça d'elle, alors. »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Valkeyrie passa une main nerveuse contre son oreille trempée. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence s'établit une nouvelle fois entre eux. Finalement, ce fut-elle qui le rompit, pour le questionner.

« — Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te parler de mes parents ? »

Un petit bruit rauque jaillit de la gorge du renard, et il s'arrêta, la tête légèrement inclinée. La pluie ruisselait sur le sommet de son crâne, aplatissant les épis ébouriffés qui y trônaient habituellement. Sans se retourner vers elle, il répondit simplement, d'une voix exposant une fragilité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

« — Parce que je veux que tu en fasses autant sur les miens… »

Valkeyrie resta interdite pendant quelques instants. Visiblement, son ami ressentait le besoin d'extérioriser quelque chose, mais elle avait honnêtement peur d'en savoir d'avantage, quand elle se rappelait son état de fébrilité extrême, et la rage qui en avait découlé. Cette discussion actuelle était certainement, elle aussi, une conséquence de ces évènements. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de se justifier. Néanmoins, elle consentit à lui poser la question qu'il attendait.

« — Eh bien… Peux-tu me parler de tes parents ? »

Il hocha la tête, puis se remit à marcher tout en commençant à exprimer lentement le portrait de ses parents.

« — Je ne connais pas mon père. Il a fichu le camp quand ma mère s'est retrouvée enceinte. Je sais seulement que je suis son portrait craché… Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que ma mère n'a jamais vraiment réussi à m'aimer, j'imagine. »

Bien entendu, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de ce genre-là, et c'était bien ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle plaqua ses oreilles dans son dos, et ne put que continuer à le laisser exprimer ses mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. Elle savait déjà qu'au bout se trouverait la clé pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, et qu'il ressentait le besoin de le lui expliquer.

« — Quand j'avais cinq ou six ans, elle s'est recasée avec un type… Un urksa tenant du coyote. Un vrai abruti. J'avais toujours eu ma mère pour moi, alors j'ai eu du mal à accepter cette nouvelle situation… Et bien entendu, c'était la même chose pour mon beau-père. Il faut dire que je leur menais la vie dure. J'ai été renvoyé de trois écoles, et je passais mon temps à me bagarrer… Je ne gagnais jamais, en plus. Je finissais toujours rossé, le pif en sang et un œil au beurre noir, rentrant à la maison sans rien expliquer de mon état, me demandant seulement quelle idiotie j'allais pouvoir provoquer le lendemain. Alors, au bout d'un moment, mes parents ont arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi… »

Cette histoire était typique des enfants grandissants dans les quartiers populaires de la capitale. Valkeyrie en avait entendu des similaires, avec des variantes plus ou moins importantes. Ce qu'il avait vécu, elle n'aurait pas souhaité en faire l'expérience… Mais à la façon dont il l'exprimait, elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était clairement pas là que se situait le nœud du problème.

« — Enfin bref, poursuivit-il. Est arrivé ce qui devait arriver. Un petit frère. Et puis, quelques années plus tard, une petite sœur. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais je peux te dire que je les ai aimés. Je les ai aimés d'une force… Je crois pas avoir jamais éprouvé à nouveau quelque chose d'aussi fort depuis. Malheureusement, jouer les grands frères ne me rendait pas moins irresponsable, et j'ai continué mes conneries. Tant et si bien qu'à douze ans, mon beau-père en a eu pour son compte, et m'a fichu dehors. Trop fier, j'ai même pas cherché à protester. Je crois bien avoir espéré pendant une dizaine de jours que cette situation ne serait que temporaire, et que ma mère finirait par venir me chercher, une fois que j'aurais compris la leçon… »

Il laissa passer un petit silence, visiblement amer par rapport à cet évènement particulier. Redressant le museau vers le ciel, il laissa la pluie s'écouler sur son visage pendant quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre :

« — Je rôdais autour de la maison, bien entendu, attendant un signe de leur part pour avoir le droit de revenir au sein du foyer. Je me disais que ma mère ne tolèrerait pas longtemps que je disparaisse ainsi. Puis, tous les soirs, je les voyais par la fenêtre du salon, souriants et insouciants, mon frère et ma sœur dans les bras… Une vraie famille heureuse. Heureuse, parce que je n'étais pas là. Alors j'ai arrêté d'espérer qu'on m'invite à revenir, et j'ai tenté de me débrouiller seul. »

Valkeyrie baissa la tête, le regard attristé. Vivre ces évènements aurait suffi à n'importe qui pour mal tourner, mais pourtant, ça n'expliquait toujours rien par rapport à ce qui s'était passé face à Etrogarheim, et elle craignit donc de voir le récit de son passé devenir toujours plus noir.

« — Comme la seule chose que je savais faire était de me battre, je suis devenu un vrai voyou. Je volais, je truandais, je tabassais pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Je me suis vite rendu compte que dans les rues d'Otonomah, les enfants sans foyer comme moi étaient légion. Mais j'ai toujours refusé de rallier une bande ou un gang… Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul, et je ne me suis fait que des ennemis parmi tous ces délinquants. J'ai eu le malheur de les défier trop souvent, de chaparder des trucs à leurs nez et à leurs barbes, d'essayer de les mettre dans des situations compliquées. Leur pourrir l'existence était devenu mon jeu préféré, et je n'ai pas tardé à le regretter. Un jour ils en ont eu marre, et ils m'ont acculé dans une ruelle. Je crois que dans l'histoire des mauvais quarts d'heures de ma vie, celui-ci se situe assez haut dans le classement… Et pourtant, crois-moi, j'en ai eu. Un gamin sans parents et sans foyer qui crève, tabassé à mort, dans une flaque d'eau croupie, c'est pas si rare à Otonomah. Et ça a bien failli être ma fin. »

Alors qu'il poursuivait son histoire, ils débouchèrent sur la place de la gare centrale. L'immense coquille de verre et d'acier qui recouvrait l'édifice était un miracle d'architecture et d'ingénierie. Les urksas étaient réputés pour leurs capacités dans ces domaines particuliers, aussi essayaient-ils d'en faire la démonstration dans tous les lieux constituant des vitrines sur le monde extérieur. C'était une manière pour eux de démontrer la puissance et le savoir-faire de leur civilisation, cette-dernière ayant tendance à être tournée en dérision par les populations majoritairement humaines qui composaient le reste du monde de Kiren. Etant arrivée en train quelques jours auparavant, Valkeyrie avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'émerveiller de ce haut lieu de passage, cœur névralgique du monde civilisé, où les locomotives à vapeurs entraînaient des wagons vers tous les pays limitrophes. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas l'esprit à se réjouir d'un quelconque spectacle, le discours de Ziegelzeig se poursuivant, tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée du bâtiment. De plus, le ton du renard se faisant à la fois plus sombre et plus brutal, Valkeyrie comprit bien qu'on arrivait au bout de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« — C'est là qu'il m'a trouvé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas passé son chemin. Que j'y reste ce jour-là aurait peut-être été préférable, pour lui comme pour moi. Mais il m'a ramassé, et il m'a ramené. Il m'a soigné. Il m'a élevé. Il m'a dompté. Il a fait de moi son petit animal personnel. Un outil calibré, qu'il a bien exploité. Une source de fierté face à ceux qu'il voulait impressionner. Une lame gratuite pour se débarrasser de ceux qui pouvaient le gêner. Pour moi, il était mon sauveur, mon mentor… mon père. J'ai tant aspiré à lui ressembler que j'ai fini par devenir pire que lui. Avide de lui plaire, de satisfaire tous ses désirs, je suis devenu le plus jeune capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale de l'histoire des armées de la cour. Alors, je me suis rendu compte que la source de fierté et de puissance qu'il tirait de moi pouvait également me servir, et je me suis mis à me pavaner. Avide d'obtenir toujours plus, sans raison, sans besoin, je me suis lancé à corps perdu dans la carrière militaire, et j'ai côtoyé toujours plus de politiciens et d'urksas influents. Comme je m'étais mis à servir mes intérêts et non plus les siens, il a commencé à regretter de m'avoir poussé aussi loin. J'étais devenu gênant… »

Le fil de son histoire s'était fait plus erratique et moins chronologique dès lors qu'il avait commencé à parler de cet urksa, dont elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner l'identité. Comprenant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans son récit, la suite devant paraître évidente, bien que nécessitant sans doute d'être clarifiée - et peut être le ferait-il un jour, mais jamais elle ne le lui demanderait d'elle-même -, elle se contenta de conclure pour lui :

« — Cet individu, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, et elle put y lire la même colère flamboyante qu'auparavant, sauf que cette fois il parvenait visiblement à se maîtriser.

« — Oui, répondit-il. Cette espèce de pourriture d'Etrogarheim. »

Tandis que le renard prenait leurs billets pour Novelen, Valkeyrie était restée en retrait, pensive. Les oreilles toujours plaquées dans le dos, elle essayait de mettre du sens sur ce que Ziegelzeig avait essayé de lui expliquer, à sa manière. Il avait sans doute ressenti le besoin de se justifier par rapport au comportement étrange qui avait été le sien, lors de leur brève rencontre avec Etrogarheim. L'affectation de la lapine par rapport à cet évènement l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir à elle, car il ne voulait sans doute pas perdre sa confiance.

Donc, Ziegelzeig, un jeune urksa de douze ans, livré à lui-même suite à une enfance turbulente, se retrouvait passé à tabac, sur le point de succomber dans une ruelle sombre. Là, passait par hasard Etrogarheim, un urksa de haute naissance, dirigeant du futur Consortium… Et il avait recueilli le gosse pour l'élever comme son fils. L'histoire, de prime abord, paraissait plutôt tenir du conte de fée. Mais quelque part en chemin, les choses s'étaient montrées plus tortueuses et plus obscures.

Ziegelzeig avait déjà fait référence à plusieurs reprises à celui qu'il avait été, autrefois, dans une autre vie… Le capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale, dont rien ne subsistait en dehors d'un nom gravé sur une médaille, avait visiblement mal tourné, sous l'influence néfaste d'un père adoptif qui l'avait poussé dans la mauvaise direction.

Les deux urksas s'étaient retrouvés en concurrence, et Etrogarheim avait dû commencer à craindre l'influence que gagnait celui qu'il avait façonné à son image… Un rival redoutable, rompu à tous les jeux politiques, et qui connaissait certainement ses points faibles.

Puis quelque chose s'était produit. Un point de rupture. Un aller sans retour. Et au bout de cela, pour le renard, une mise à mort ratée, peut-être, et la perte de ses deux jambes. Comment Etrogarheim avait pu se maintenir politiquement dans ces circonstances ? Ziegelzeig était toujours en vie, et il le savait… Alors pourquoi semblait-il ne plus le craindre, au point même de venir ouvertement le provoquer au nez et à la barbe des frères de la Grande Prêtresse ?

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Valkeyrie aurait pu simplement demander les circonstances et les détails au principal intéressé, mais elle s'y refusa. Il lui avait déjà suffisamment coûté de lui présenter cette première partie de la vérité, et elle préférait qu'il continue à exposer les faits de lui-même, sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle jugeait cela bien trop indélicat… et le sujet affectait trop le renard pour qu'il ne risque pas de se braquer, si elle se montrait trop insistante.

Cependant, elle s'interrogeait sur la nature même de la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son père, certainement pendant de nombreuses années. Etait-elle due à la perte de ses jambes, affaire dans laquelle Etrogarheim avait clairement des responsabilités ? Ou bien cette rage était-elle issue du dégoût que lui inspirait l'urksa qu'il était devenu, en souhaitant correspondre aux attentes de ce père exigeant ? C'était sans doute un peu des deux, mais il lui était encore difficile de s'imaginer ce que Ziegelzeig avait pu vivre et ressentir, quand tout lui avait sauté à la figure, et que son monde illusoire s'était écroulé… Il s'était retrouvé seul, face à lui-même, face à ce qu'il avait été, tout en devant en assumer les terribles conséquences… Qui aurait été à même de se tirer d'une telle situation en restant sain d'esprit ? Le fait qu'il ne puisse contrôler sa rage en présence de la source de tous ses tourments n'était finalement qu'un moindre mal.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait ses conjectures, la voix de Ziegelzeig la rappela brutalement à la réalité. Il venait de passer à côté d'elle, et voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, l'avait interpelée.

« — Alors, tu viens ? »

Un peu confuse, elle lui emboîta le pas, et il lui tendit son titre de transport pour Novelen. Dire qu'elle avait si longtemps rêvé de venir vivre à la capitale, et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quatre jours pour être contrainte de la fuir. Le destin se montrait parfois bien cynique.

Le train qu'ils devaient prendre, un vieil express à vapeur dont la peinture rouge vieillissante dissimulait mal la vétusté, était déjà arrivé en gare. Des cheminots tout couverts de suie s'activaient à le recharger en charbon, pendant que les passagers débarquaient ou embarquaient. L'express allait jusqu'à Fort-de-Vagne, à la frontière occidentale avec Glamdrem, aux limites sauvages du Sud du Kantor, territoire des terribles insectes géants de l'Essaim. Cependant, ils seraient descendus de voiture bien avant d'arriver si loin, car Novelen était à un peu moins d'une heure d'Otonomah. Ces vieilles locomotives à vapeur n'atteignaient pas des vitesses très impressionnantes, mais permettaient néanmoins aux urksas de voyager à peu près librement aux quatre coins du pays.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans le wagon où des places leurs avaient été attribuées, une ombre fugace s'agita depuis une passerelle supérieure, qui surplombaient les premières voies ferrées pour permettre aux voyageurs d'atteindre celles situées plus au fond de la gare. Abaissant une paire de jumelles de ses yeux d'un jaune cireux, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le museau torve de Deneb. La chauve-souris contemplait avec satisfaction ses deux cibles prendre place dans le train, dont il s'empressa de noter la destination et les arrêts potentiels. Alors, il s'empara d'un émetteur longue-distance, le même modèle que celui récupéré par Ziegelzeig sur le corps de Furdheim, et le plaqua contre sa bouche dont émergeaient des crocs tranchants.

« — Ouai ! Cassie ? C'est moi… J'ai retrouvé leur trace. »

Le wagon était des plus rustiques. Les banquettes inconfortables, fourrées d'une mousse qui n'amortissait plus les chocs depuis longtemps, et recouvertes d'un faux cuir vert pastel qui se déchirait par endroits, étaient alignées en rang d'oignons. Elles laissaient assez peu de place pour les jambes de ceux qui, moins chanceux que Valkeyrie, ou même Ziegelzeig, dépassaient les normes de taille standards des urksas.

Les deux compères étaient installés dans l'un des deux box centraux, des banquettes dédoublées marquant la jonction entre la partie avant et arrière du wagon. De fait, une petite tablette les séparaient de la banquette d'en face, où une vieille urksa tenant de la chèvre était assise, les regardant d'un œil curieux derrière une paire de lunettes gigantesque.

Sans doute avait-elle été choquée de voir l'équipement qu'ils trimbalaient. Le renard avait déposé ses multiples sacoches, mais surtout son épée géante, dans les filets surplombant les banquettes, destinés à réceptionner les valises et affaires des passagers durant le voyage. La rapière de la lapine lui avait également fait une forte impression, mais rien d'égalable avec le coutelas gigantesque de Ziegelzeig, encore encombré de la chaîne qui le rattachait au mécanisme de rappel qu'il conservait habituellement fixé à son ceinturon. Allégé de tout cet attirail, il semblait beaucoup plus petit et svelte qu'il ne le paraissait habituellement, ce que Valkeyrie ne manqua pas de remarquer, lui trouvant pour le coup un aspect bien plus avenant.

Alors que le train s'ébranlait et que sonnait le sifflet marquant le départ du convoi, la lapine, qui avait pris place près de la fenêtre, s'étira longuement en baillant. Elle était littéralement épuisée. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotion, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle eut passé une nuit très reposante, et encore moins confortable. Même les atroces banquettes du train étaient plus souples et agréables que le pseudo-canapé du renard.

La conversation n'avait pas vraiment été relancée depuis qu'il s'était ouvert à elle par rapport à son vécu, aussi décida-t-elle d'en profiter pour essayer de partir sur un sujet un peu moins anxiogène.

« — Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de savoir où on va, n'est-ce pas ?

— On va à Burigral, répondit-il. »

A cette annonce, elle fut quelque peu surprise, tout comme la vieille chèvre qui leur faisait face, et qui semblait particulièrement à l'écoute de leurs échanges.

Burigral était une cité en ruines, abandonnée depuis plusieurs années. Elle se situait à quelques kilomètres à l'Est de Novelen, et avait été victime d'une incursion du Voile. Les entités issues de la faille ouverte sur la dimension chaotique avaient déferlé sur la cité pendant une nuit entière, avant de finalement retourner au néant, ne laissant derrière elles que mort et dévastation. Comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, un groupuscule de démonistes avait été mis en accusation, mais comme il était impossible de retrouver le moindre corps, ces affirmations demeuraient des hypothèses, formulées dans le seul but de maintenir le calme parmi la population… Si les gens avaient commencé à penser qu'une ouverture sur le Voile pouvait se produire d'elle-même, sans être la cause de personnes mal intentionnées, la panique n'aurait pas tardé à se répandre. Il restait que, comme toute cité frappée par le mal du Chaos, Burigral était devenue une ville fantôme, que plus personne n'approchait à moins d'une lieue à la ronde.

A l'idée de devoir se rendre là-bas, Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson.

« — Heu… Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Non. Désolé. »

Au moins, il avait le mérite d'être honnête. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il avait fait tant de mystères quant à leur destination. C'était finalement moins pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée… Tout comme la foudre frappait rarement deux fois au même endroit, il y avait peu de chance de revoir un jour des démons du Voile rôder dans les ruines de Burigral.

« — D'accord, répondit-elle calmement. Mais je vois mal ce qu'on pourra trouver là-bas, qui puisse nous avancer dans notre affaire.

— Sans doute rien, répondit le renard. Et honnêtement, j'espère que ce sera le cas. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Au-delà du reflet fantomatique que lui renvoyait la vitre, et du fait qu'elle eut du mal à se reconnaître tant elle avait l'air fatiguée, elle voyait défiler les faubourgs d'Otonomah, qui seraient bientôt remplacés par les futaies boisées et les larges clairières qui composaient les abords de la capitale.

« — Au final, demanda-t-elle, on essaie de confondre nos poursuivants, ou on tente seulement de les fuir ? »

Cette question était d'une telle pertinence que le renard hésita un petit moment avant d'y répondre.

« — Tout ça à la fois, j'imagine. Mais moi, j'aime pas m'enfuir.

— On est deux, alors. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et lui offrit un doux sourire. Jugeant qu'elle pouvait à présent revenir sans risque sur les évènements de l'après-midi, elle se contenta de lui dire :

« — Merci. De m'avoir parlé. »

Il la regarda d'un air un peu incertain, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Finalement, d'une voix hésitante, il déclara :

« — M… Merci à toi… Pour m'avoir retenu… »

Visiblement trop fier pour soutenir son regard alors qu'il lui offrait ses remerciements, il détourna le visage de l'autre côté. La vieille chèvre les observait d'un œil suspicieux, et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien s'imaginer, à les voir et les entendre comme ça. Un renard et un lapin, assis côte à côte, se confiant de douces paroles en échangeant des regards intenses… Il y avait de quoi rire, en effet. Mais il n'appréciait que moyennement le fait d'être ainsi jugé.

Pour sa part, Valkeyrie n'y prêtait aucune attention. Bercée par les cahots du train, vaincue par la fatigue accumulée, elle s'était endormie, et ronflait doucement, l'air apaisée. Ziegelzeig tourna la tête vers elle, semblant apprécier son expression assoupie, qui respirait le calme et la sérénité. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il la trouva adorable, sans chercher cette fois à chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Le train fut bousculé par un choc un peu plus important, et la lapine glissa lentement sur le côté, sa tête retombant mollement contre le bras de Ziegelzeig. D'abord un peu crispé à ce contact, il décida néanmoins de la laisser en paix. Elle méritait bien de pouvoir se reposer un moment. Le trajet ne serait pas long, et ce qui les attendait, une fois qu'ils auraient atteint Burigral, risquait d'être éprouvant. Il valait mieux qu'elle regagne un peu de forces tant qu'elle le pouvait.

La chèvre qui leur faisait face les regardait avec plus d'intensité maintenant, et Ziegelzeig comprit que ce qui la gênait, c'était la proximité qu'ils affichaient. Un coup d'œil sur le journal déposé sur la place vide qui se trouvait à côté d'elle vint confirmer cette impression. Elle lisait le Kantor Lunaire, un quotidien rattaché politiquement aux idéaux du Consortium et aux autres groupuscules réactionnaires qui pullulaient depuis quelques années au sein du Cénacle.

De fait, l'idée de voir un urksa tenant du renard, et une urksa tenant de la lapine, partager ce qu'elle devait considérer comme une forme de proximité presque intime, devait effectivement la mettre mal à l'aise, voire l'excéder.

En réalité, tous les urksas appartenaient à une espèce commune, malgré leurs apparences parfois diamétralement opposées, qui toutes découlaient d'un héritage génétique différent, remontant à plusieurs millénaires, quand leurs ancêtres n'étaient rien de plus que des bêtes sauvages. Néanmoins, au cours de leur évolution, ils s'étaient constitué un schéma génétique commun, et était, à la manière de l'humanité, elle aussi disparate dans ses apparences, une race tout à fait unique. De fait, en dehors de certaines spécificités physiques pouvant provoquer des difficultés d'ordre pratique, n'importe quel urksa pouvait procréer avec un autre, peu importe son apparence, qui n'était finalement que pure forme. L'enfant naissant d'une telle union bénéficiait d'un penchant génétique pour l'espèce dont tenait son père, ou sa mère, et développait son apparence physique en fonction de cet aléa. Les unions dites « bâtardes » n'avaient donc aucune influence sur l'intellect ou le physique des nouveau-nés, et participaient au contraire à un enrichissement des capacités inhérentes à chaque espèce.

Pendant des siècles, les urksas firent de cette mixité sexuelle une force, évoluant dans un mouvement global positif, qui avait marqué l'essor incroyable de leur civilisation, et avait contribué à assurer une chance pour chacun dans un monde où la loi du plus fort aurait sans nul doute pu s'imposer.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, alors que la société tendait à se transformer sous le poids de l'économie et de l'industrie, ces valeurs sociales ancestrales semblaient vouées à disparaître. Les mouvements réactionnaires, à la limite du fascisme, avaient commencé à diaboliser les urksas qui se liaient entre « espèces non communes ». Considérant qu'on était toujours plus attiré par ce qui nous était semblable, les partisans de ces mouvements politiques ne tardèrent pas à juger les unions bâtardes comme « anormales ». A l'heure actuelle, ce débat sociologique battait son plein, et ne trouverait certainement jamais d'issue. Néanmoins, il créait un climat des plus délétères entre les différents types d'urksas, et le communautarisme, tout comme le racisme, ne tarderaient pas à en être les principales conséquences.

Du coup, Ziegelzeig, pour qui la liberté devait prévaloir dans toutes ses formes et manifestations, ne pouvait que se sentir irrité du regard que lui lançait à présent cette vieille chèvre, et qui symbolisait, d'une certaine manière, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans la société urksa contemporaine.

Plus pour l'ennuyer qu'autre chose, il passa son bras derrière la nuque de Valkeyrie, laissant la lapine endormie glisser doucement contre son torse. Il se délecta alors de la grimace qu'afficha la vieille, et lui offrit son plus charmant sourire en guise de provocation. Néanmoins, sa plaisanterie se retourna quelque peu contre lui lorsque, visiblement bien plus à l'aise dans cette position, Valkeyrie ramena l'une de ses pattes contre son torse, et se serra à lui comme à un bon édredon moelleux.

S'en fut trop pour la chèvre, qui détourna purement et simplement le regard, saisissant son journal pour s'en faire un rempart contre cette vision qui lui était visiblement insupportable.

L'espace d'un instant, Ziegelzeig fut tenté de repousser doucement Valkeyrie dans le coin opposé de la banquette, ce qui ne l'aurait certainement pas réveillée, mais en sentant le souffle doux de sa respiration contre son torse, toute envie de rompre le contact s'évanouit subitement. Ne comprenant pas réellement pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, il la laissa dormir ainsi pendant toute la durée du trajet.


	15. Chapitre 14

14

Le crépuscule dessinait des formes étranges et complexes autour des ruines de Burigral, qui se dressaient juste au bas de la cote qu'ils venaient de franchir. Il ferait nuit dans moins d'une demi-heure. Ziegelzeig accéléra le pas, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de se retrouver plongé dans le noir avant d'être arrivé à destination. Valkeyrie marchait au même niveau que lui, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux tout autour d'elle, en agitant nerveusement son museau, à l'affut de la moindre odeur suspecte.

« — Je vais pas jouer ma trouillarde, déclara-t-elle, mais je t'avouerai que c'est bien le dernier endroit où j'aurai souhaité me retrouver à la tombée de la nuit.

— Là, je veux bien te croire. »

La gare de Novelen se trouvant à l'extérieur de la cité fortifiée, il leur avait fallu à peine plus d'une heure pour faire la route qui séparait cette-dernière de leur destination finale. Il était difficile de jauger l'apparence concrète des ruines dans la pénombre de la nuit naissante, mais lorsqu'ils franchirent l'ancienne grande porte, aujourd'hui effondrée, ils furent frappés par le calme qui régnait dans les vestiges de la cité de Burigral.

En personne qui semblait connaître son chemin, Ziegelzeig bifurqua immédiatement dans une rue parallèle. Les pavés qui composaient le sol étaient envahis de ronces et recouverts de mousse. Il manqua de glisser par deux fois, en raison du manque d'adhésion de ses pattes mécaniques sur ce type de terrain particulier.

La pluie, bien entendu, les avait suivis tout au long du voyage, et continuait à les harceler de sa rincée continuelle. Le temps, en cette période de l'année, était souvent exécrable, mais il avait rarement été aussi mauvais.

Alors que les ténèbres s'accentuaient, et que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient derrière les toitures effondrées des maisons abandonnées, Valkeyrie déclara d'une voix frissonnante :

« — J'ai pas pris de sac de couchage, Zieg… Il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée qu'on dormirait à la belle étoile. »

Il se retourna vers elle, jaugeant son apparence un peu misérable. Totalement trempée, grelotante de froid, son sac de voyage ruisselait d'eau, et les affaires qu'il contenait étaient certainement imbibées jusqu'à la dernière fibre. Il s'en voulut alors d'avoir fait tant de mystères quant à leur destination, et ce, depuis qu'il avait été question d'un départ en dehors des murs d'Otonomah. En effet, Valkeyrie n'avait eu aucun moyen de se préparer correctement au voyage, et il n'avait pas pris en compte son manque d'expérience en la matière. D'une voix rassurante, il déclara :

« — S'il le faut, on se trouvera un abri qui soit un minimum au sec, et je te passerai le mien ! J'ai l'habitude de dormir à la dure, ne t'en fais pas. »

Trop frigorifiée pour tenter de contester sa proposition, Valkeyrie hocha la tête, toujours grelotante. Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur avancée dans la cité, à présent en proie aux ombres noires de la nuit, il l'entendit marmonner la prière Sélénite que la plupart des urksas adressait à la Lune lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil s'éclipsait, au crépuscule.

Les mythes de leur peuple faisaient de l'astre lunaire une déesse bienveillante qui, il y avait de cela des millénaires, s'était prise d'affection pour toutes les bêtes de Kiren. Les voyant souffrir au cœur des ténèbres de la nuit, tourmentées par la peur du noir et des dangers qu'elle dissimulait, elle les avait inondés de la lueur des astres, leur apportant la paix et le réconfort. Les urksas constituaient les animaux chanceux qui, au contact de cette lumière divine, avaient été bénis par la grâce de Sélène, et s'étaient élevés, s'extirpant du monde sauvage pour construire leur propre civilisation.

Ces croyances étaient encore aujourd'hui fermement ancrées dans les mœurs des habitants du Kantor, et la prière Sélénite en était l'une des manifestations les plus courantes.

Bien qu'il ne partageât en rien ces convictions religieuses, qu'il jugeait ridicules, Ziegelzeig avait néanmoins appris à les respecter. Aussi, ne l'interrompit-il pas avant qu'elle ait formulé la dernière strophe de sa prière. Une fois que ce fut fait, il lui annonça la « bonne nouvelle » :

« — On est presque arrivés, c'est juste au coin de cette rue ! »

Les derniers mètres semblant toujours les plus difficiles, Valkeyrie se laissa aller à essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« — J'ai pas oublié ta promesse, Zieg. Je… Je pense savoir où on ira, une fois qu'on sera repartis d'ici ! »

Le renard n'eut pas le cœur à lui avouer qu'il espérait seulement, pour sa part, qu'ils repartiraient d'ici un jour.

« — Ah oui ? demanda-t-il. Et alors ? Où irons-nous, très chère ?

— On est à une trentaine de kilomètres seulement de Seyrault… Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien aller voir ma famille, avant qu'on ne reparte pour je ne sais où. »

Cette proposition lui creva le cœur. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune conscience des dangers auxquels il s'apprêtait à les confronter. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Ne laissant rien paraître de son inquiétude, ou de sa culpabilité, il répondit :

« — Très bien. On fera comme ça, alors ! »

Ces paroles prononcées, ils contournèrent l'angle de la rue, débouchant sur une petite place circulaire, au milieu de laquelle se dressait ce qui semblait être un puits, et dont Valkeyrie peinait à distinguer la forme. Le renard s'en approcha, et tira de l'une de ses sacoches un paquet d'allumettes. Il gratta l'une d'entre, générant un peu de lumière, qui permit à la lapine de distinguer avec plus d'exactitude ce qu'elle avait cru être un puits, mais qui était en fait un petit prieuré, surmonté par un auvent en tuiles noires, qui le protégeait plus ou moins de la pluie. En lieu et place de la sculpture en croissant de lune qui aurait dû se trouver à l'intérieur de la structure de pierres, il y avait une simple lanterne. Visiblement, Ziegelzeig savait qu'elle devait se trouver là, puisqu'il avait préparé ses allumettes à l'avance. Il alluma rapidement la mèche de la lanterne, éblouissant un peu plus la place sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Les murs en ruines des bâtisses étaient couverts de marques étranges, comme des griffures, qui avaient entamé la pierre sur des profondeurs impressionnantes. Les moignons brûlés des charpentes croulantes témoignaient des restes épars d'un incendie qui avait visiblement ravagé le quartier. Enfin, des traces brunâtres, absorbées par le pavé du sol et la pierre des murs au fil des années, présentaient les vestiges sanglants du massacre qui avait eu lieu ici. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, seulement la désolation. Et du sang. Partout.

Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson à la vue de cette scène macabre qui, malgré le poids des années, conservait bien vivace la violence de l'attaque qui avait rayé cette ville de la carte. Ziegelzeig revint vers elle d'un pas rapide avant de déclarer :

« — Bien. Viens avec moi, maintenant. »

Il l'attira jusqu'à un petit banc de pierres qui faisait face au prieuré, et lui fit signe de s'y installer. La surface froide et détrempée n'était guère engageante, mais elle consentit à s'y asseoir, tout en grimaçant. Alors, il prit place à ses côtés, et croisa les bras contre son torse avant de se frictionner les cotes, en grommelant de froid. L'air un peu inquiet et ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, Valkeyrie l'interrogea d'une voix tremblante :

« — C'est quoi ce cirque, Zieg ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend là, exactement ?

— Pour l'instant, je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »

Elle opina du chef et resta silencieuse, sous la pluie glaciale qui s'intensifiait encore, fixant la lumière tremblante de la lanterne, qui générait des ombres menaçantes contre les façades des demeures en ruines. Elle ne put déterminer exactement combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, trempés et frigorifiés, dans une attente qui lui semblait de plus en plus longue.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à émettre une nouvelle objection, un léger bruit se fit entendre, dont elle ne put déterminer l'origine. Ses oreilles se redressèrent, attentives, focalisées sur le moindre son suspect. Au bout de quelques secondes, un nouveau bruit fut perceptible, comme le dévalement d'un petit tas de gravats, bousculé par un pas hasardeux. Crispée, elle tournait la tête en tous sens, ne sachant où fixer son regard. D'une voix à présent clairement inquiète, elle chercha le soutien de son ami :

« — Zieg…

— Surtout, reste tranquille. »

Le ton chuchotant et prudent avec lequel il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase ne fit qu'accentuer sa panique. Une nouvelle fois, un son fendit l'abîme nocturne de la nuit, et elle reconnut clairement un bruit de pas qui s'approchait, juste dans son dos.

Elle voulut se redresser pour faire face à ce qui arrivait sur eux, mais Ziegelzeig avait anticipé son mouvement, et la retint brusquement par le bras, l'obligeant à rester assise. Surprise par la violence de cette étreinte, elle tourna vers lui un visage horrifié, et hurla :

« — Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ecoute moi, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de faire passer pour rassurante. Dans quelques secondes, on va te mettre un sac sur la tête, t'attacher, et t'emmener ailleurs.

— Quoi ?! »

A présent, elle paniquait réellement, et se débattait farouchement pour se défaire de l'emprise du renard, qui dû y aller à deux mains pour la maintenir assise sur le banc. Alors qu'elle poussait des cris effrayés, et se mettait à appeler au secours, Ziegelzeig poursuivit ses recommandations.

« — Il faut que tu te laisses faire, d'accord ? Ne te débats pas, et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir. Je serai avec toi ! »

Elle se figea alors, les muscles tendus, les yeux suppliants. Du regard, elle essaya de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait peur, et désirait se trouver ailleurs.

« — Zieg… Je t'en prie… »

Alors qu'elle achevait cette supplique d'une voix tremblante, un voile sombre lui recouvrit les yeux, et plongea son visage tout entier dans une obscurité étouffante.

Avant qu'on ne lui administre le même traitement, Ziegelzeig la vit tenter de se débattre en hurlant, tandis qu'on l'obligeait à croiser les bras dans le dos, et qu'on l'entravait au moyen de lourdes menottes. Elle fut ensuite projetée violement au sol, où elle se roula en boule, tremblante, et se mit à sangloter. Face à ce spectacle terrible, il se sentit terriblement coupable, et remercia le ciel quand ses propres yeux furent à leur tour plongés dans les ténèbres.

On le délesta de ses armes, l'entrava, et comme il ne se débattait pas, il fut traité avec égard. Il n'en fut pas de même pour Valkeyrie qui, remuant et gesticulant, tout en l'appelant à l'aide, et en questionnant les ravisseurs sur leurs intentions d'une voix craintive, ne gagnaient qu'à être malmenée d'avantage.

Ils furent trainés parmi les ruines de la cité, et bien vite, le renard perdit le fil de leurs déplacements. Il sentait uniquement la pluie s'abattre sur son corps, et entendait les appels angoissés de son amie, qui paniquait complètement. Quelle autre réaction attendre de sa part ? Lui, avait su comment les choses allaient tourner. Il n'avait eu qu'à allumer la lanterne, et à patienter qu'on vienne les chercher. Mais elle, elle était contrainte de subir tout ceci sans y avoir été préparée. Il s'était gardé de lui dire quoique ce soit, car il n'aurait pas pu anticiper sa réaction. Après tout, il l'emmenait auprès de ceux qui, la veille encore, étaient ses pires ennemis.

Néanmoins, elle avait fait le choix de l'accompagner, et il n'avait pas cherché à lui dissimuler les dangers inhérents à ce voyage. Il fallait simplement qu'elle accepte le traitement qui lui était infligé, et qu'elle se calme. Si elle se rassérénait, et qu'elle évitait de dire des bêtises, ce dont il la croyait tout à fait capable, tout se passerait bien. Du moins, l'espérait-il. Car il restait toujours la possibilité, improbable, mais néanmoins réelle, qu'il les ait tous deux jetés dans la gueule du loup. Si c'était le cas, alors jamais il ne se le pardonnerait… Non pas que son sort personnel l'inquiéta particulièrement, mais s'il était fait du mal à Valkeyrie par sa faute, alors…

Tandis que ces idées lui traversaient l'esprit, on le fit monter à l'arrière de ce qui lui semblait être une charrette. Il sentit qu'on obligeait quelqu'un à s'asseoir à ses côtés, et renifla doucement dans cette direction, reconnaissant l'odeur de Valkeyrie. Il se laissa doucement glisser sur le côté, afin de se rapprocher d'elle. Quand il arriva à son contact, il constata ses tremblements frénétiques, et perçut les légers sanglots qu'elle peinait à ravaler. Alors, il prit le risque de lui souffler :

« — Reste tranquille, tout va bien se passer. »

Un choc violent le frappa à la tête, et il serra les dents pour ne pas pousser un cri. On l'attrapa alors vivement par les épaules pour l'éloigner de force de la lapine. Une voix masculine, forte et assurée lui lança :

« — Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, vous êtes morts tous les deux ! »

Ziegelzeig était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ce n'étaient pas là des paroles en l'air, et s'astreignit à les respecter à la lettre. Il perdit le fil du temps, à mesure que la charrette avançait, chahutées par les cahots de la route pour les emmener en un lieu inconnu. Après ce qu'il estima être environ une demi-heure de route, il sentit l'aspect du terrain changer sous les roues du véhicule, et les sabots des chevaux émettre des sons plus marqués et résonnants. Ils se trouvaient très certainement sur un sol pavé, et de fait, n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à destination.

Comme pour lui confirmer cette impression, la pluie stoppa net quelques secondes plus tard, signe évident qu'ils venaient de pénétrer sous un couvert. Le bruit lourd et mécanique de portes se refermant derrière eux acheva de le lui certifier. Puis l'attelage s'ébranla légèrement avant de marquer l'arrêt.

On le fit descendre brusquement de la charrette, avant de l'entraîner dans un dédale de couloirs. L'itinéraire était clairement rallongé par de multiples détours dans le seul but de l'empêcher d'établir une cartographie mentale des lieux. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu, on le fit pénétrer dans une salle où il sentit immédiatement un point chaud, sans doute une cheminée, étant donné le bruit crépitant du bois se consumant dans l'âtre. Alors, on le força à prendre place dans un large siège de bois, avant de défaire ses menottes. Néanmoins, cette liberté ne fut que temporaire, car on calla ses bras contre les accotoirs avant d'y refermer des entraves en acier, qui furent scellées en un clic. Puis la personne qui l'avait entraîné jusqu'ici quitta la pièce en refermant brusquement la porte derrière lui.

Ziegelzeig n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour sentir la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, et bien que rien ne vienne le lui confirmer pendant près d'une minute, où il demeura immobile, attentif au moindre son, son pressentiment s'avéra être le bon. Un bruit de pas lourd, provenant du côté de la cheminée, s'approcha de lui. Il sentit une poigne épaisse s'emparer du capuchon qui lui recouvrait la tête, puis il fut délesté de celui-ci.

Ses yeux, accoutumés de force à la pénombre qu'on leur avait imposée au cours de l'heure précédente, furent éblouis par la lumière pourtant tamisée de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un bureau circulaire, aux murs faits de lourdes pierres sombres. Du côté droit, comme il l'avait imaginé, se trouvait une large cheminée où se consumaient de grosses buches de bois. Au-dessus de l'âtre, une marmite était disposée, fixée à des tréteaux, et une mixture semblable à de la soupe était en train d'y bouillir. Il était installé dans un grand fauteuil de bois, inconfortable, les poignets engoncés dans des menottes d'acier fixées aux accotoirs. Devant lui se tenait un bureau en bois massif, recouvert de paperasses, de livres et de cartes. Sur le côté droit, une assiette trônait au côté d'un verre à vin, présentant les restes épars de victuailles encore fumantes.

Une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance de l'environnement qui l'entourait, Ziegelzeig tourna la tête vers l'individu qui venait de lui rendre la vue. Il s'agissait d'un urksa massif, tenant du blaireau, aussi large d'épaule que haut de taille, présentant des bras imposants, et un ventre bedonnant, plus ou moins dissimulé sous une cote de mailles surmontée d'une veste de cuir d'un brun râpeux, à la qualité douteuse, scellées par un ensemble de boutons d'argent. A sa ceinture était fixée une large épée de fer, dont l'aspect impeccable témoignait de l'attention que son propriétaire semblait lui porter, bien qu'elle fût clairement usée par le temps.

Comme l'urksa le contemplait d'un air dur, Ziegelzeig lui offrit un sourire, avant de s'exclamer d'un air enjoué :

« — Salut, Killian ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le dénommé Killian, ennemi public numéro un en Kantor, était le dirigeant de la rébellion des séparatistes qui s'opposait depuis toujours au pouvoir politique exercé par le Cénacle, et ne reconnaissait que l'autorité de la Grande Prêtresse, même si celle-ci ne pouvait lui accorder son soutien. Le blaireau colossal poussa un long soupir, avant de faire le tour du bureau, tirant la chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, pour s'y installer lourdement.

« — Bien, merci. Ravi de te voir. »

Sa voix était lourde et présentait un étrange accent, propre aux urksas vivant dans les régions les plus orientales du pays, où la prononciation était gutturale, et où les « r » étaient roulés avec gourmandise.

« — Ravi ? Vraiment ?

— Oh, et bien il ne faut rien exagérer, bien entendu… Nous sommes toujours assez mal à l'aise lorsqu'une personne extérieure à la rébellion allume la lanterne de notre point de rencontre. »

Ziegelzeig lui offrit un sourire contrit en haussant les épaules, comme pour s'excuser de ce manque de délicatesse de sa part.

« — C'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre moyen de te rencontrer, tu vois ?

— Cela te semble difficile à comprendre ? Plus d'un urksa dans ce pays voudrait voir ma tête au bout d'une pique. Il faut bien prendre ses précautions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soulignant ce fait, le renard remua légèrement les bras pour faire tinter le métal de ses entraves.

« — A ce propos, déclara-t-il, serait-il malvenu de ma part de demander un peu plus de… liberté de mouvements ?

— Tu en demanderais beaucoup, en effet ! »

Le ton dur sur lequel cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée laissait peu de place à une éventuelle négociation. De fait, Ziegelzeig se contenta d'acquiescer. Killian se pencha en avant, posant ses deux énormes pattes griffues sur la surface de son bureau.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Zieg ? Et qui est cette femelle que tu as emmenée avec toi ? Tu as des ennuis à Otonomah ? Tu as besoin de protection ? »

Le fait que Killian l'interroge en ce sens répondait déjà à bon nombre de questions que se posait Ziegelzeig. Etant donné que le chef de la rébellion semblait vouloir faire preuve de sollicitude à son égard, il devenait difficile de penser qu'il ait quoique ce soit à voir avec la tentative d'assassinat. Aussi, nettement plus détendu avec cette impression positive à l'esprit, le renard tenta d'apporter quelques éclaircissements quant aux raisons de sa présence.

« — Désolé, Killian. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je me doute que vous êtes dans une situation un peu délicate en ce moment, avec la pression que le Consortium met sur la rébellion.

— Ça, on a l'habitude. Viens-en aux faits !

— Avant de te répondre, je voudrais d'abord m'assurer que mon amie va bien. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avant d'arriver ici… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de lui révéler que je connaissais le moyen d'entrer en contact avec la rébellion. Je pense que tu seras sensible à cet effort de ma part… »

A cette demande, Killian fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu méfiant.

« — Dandra est en train de l'interroger, répondit-il. Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal tant qu'elle ne représente pas un danger pour nous. Nous sommes des idéalistes, pas des meurtriers. »

Si les différentes victimes collatérales des attentats menés par la rébellion à l'encontre des institutions du Cénacle avaient pu en témoigner, elles n'auraient sans doute pas été du même avis. Mais Ziegelzeig se retint de faire mention à ce menu détail, qui constituait, pour la grande majorité, la raison qui l'empêchait d'adhérer à la cause défendue par Killian.

De plus, à l'idée que Dandra soit en train de mener l'interrogatoire de Valkeyrie, il sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. La dénommée Dandra était la première lieutenante de Killian, et le blaireau lui accordait toute sa confiance, mais c'était surtout une maniaque, droguée du combat, et ayant une tendance certaine à l'hystérie. Il y avait peu de personnes sur Kiren que Ziegelzeig redoutait d'affronter, et Dandra en faisait clairement partie. Il espéra que tout se passerait bien, malgré tout.

Visiblement lassé par les détours de la conversation, Killian resserra les poings, et insista d'une voix forte :

« — Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je suis venu parce que Grinn m'a mis sur une piste. »

Cette information lui semblant des plus saugrenues, le blaireau manifesta son incrédulité :

« — Grinn ? Tu fais confiance à ce radoteur galeux, maintenant ? On lui fait régulièrement parvenir de fausses informations sur nos actions et nos positions, parce qu'on sait qu'il s'empressera d'aller les vendre à la Milice. »

Et comme si cette anecdote était la plus drôle du monde, il éclata d'un rire gras et sonore. Ziegelzeig ricana légèrement pour ne pas vexer son interlocuteur, avant de reprendre :

« — Bah, pour le coup, ça m'avait l'air d'être un bon tuyau. Je lui ai demandé où trouver Deneb, et il m'a affirmé que cette espèce d'enflure avait rejoint les rangs des rebelles. Et voilà pourquoi je suis là, Killian. Pour obtenir confirmation. »

A la mention du nom de Deneb, l'hilarité du blaireau stoppa net. Ziegelzeig vit un voile d'ombre se dessiner sur les yeux bruns du chef de la rébellion, qui se montra tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

« — Oui. Grinn a dit vrai. Deneb a rejoint la rébellion. Pendant un temps… »

Voilà qui ne surprenait guère Ziegelzeig. La chauve-souris était bien incapable de se maintenir dans une structure qui exigeait comme qualité première le sacrifice de soi et la dévotion aux autres… et ce, au péril de sa propre vie.

« — J'en déduis donc qu'il a déserté vos rangs.

— Pire encore, répondit Killian d'un ton sombre. Il ne s'est pas contenté de déserter. Il nous a trahis, conduisant huit de nos frères d'armes à la mort.

— Je te demande pardon ? »

Le renard ne feignait pas sa surprise. Il avait toujours vu Deneb comme un petit truand sans envergure, un escroc de bas étage gagnant sa croute au moyen des pires combines… Rien qu'une petite frappe qui pleurait et suppliait dès qu'on le bousculait un peu. Et voilà qu'en l'espace d'une journée, il apprenait que la chauve-souris avait rejoint la rébellion – pourquoi pas, à la limite ? – et maintenant, qu'il l'avait finalement trahie. Et au côté de qui l'avait-il rencontré la veille ? Rien de moins qu'une meurtrière issue de la Confrérie Assassine, l'une des organisations de l'ombre les plus dangereuses de Kiren. Une ascension un brin exceptionnelle pour un second couteau. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Constatant que l'information liée à cette trahison semblait laisser le renard sans voix, Killian développa les conditions dans lesquelles elle s'était produite.

« — Il y a quelques temps, notre réseau d'espions nous a rapporté que le Cénacle contractait des engagements sous le manteau avec des dignitaires de la cité de Shadowrift. On a voulu en savoir d'avantage sur la nature de ces accords. Deneb était chargé de transmettre leurs ordres à nos hommes sous couverture, pour mettre en place une filature appuyée, afin d'obtenir les informations recherchées. Résultat des courses : la chauve-souris a disparu dans la nature, et nos huit espions ont tous été liquidés. Qui d'autre aurait pu les vendre, si ce n'est Deneb ? »

Il y avait en effet peu de chance pour qu'un autre scénario soit tangible… Mais un élément particulier titillait l'attention de Ziegelzeig. Il en fit donc part à son interlocuteur :

« — Si je recherche cet enfoiré, c'est parce qu'hier soir, il a essayé de me buter. Et il n'était pas seul sur le coup. En cela, ça m'inquiète de t'entendre parler de tractations particulières du Cénacle avec Shadowrift… Parce que la chauve-souris était justement accompagnée d'une tueuse de la Confrérie Assassine. »

Killian resta pensif un instant, frottant ses moustaches épaisses de ses longues griffes.

« — Hmm… Ça sent pas bon, tout ça. Tu sais pourquoi il en avait après toi ?

— J'ai mon hypothèse. Il se trouve que je dispose d'une preuve gênante quant à l'affaire des enfants disparus… »

Une fois encore, le regard du blaireau se fit plus sombre, et sa réflexion s'intensifia.

« — La Milice tente de nous coller cette affaire sur le dos. Tu crois au hasard ?

— Pas vraiment, non. J'ai même le sentiment que tout se recoupe. »

Alors qu'il lâchait ces mots, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, et Valkeyrie fut projetée à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sous la violence de cette poussée, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra au sol, à bout de souffle. Ziegelzeig écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que le pelage de la lapine était ébouriffé en de multiples endroits, presque comme si elle avait subi des coups de fouet, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Remarquant la présence du renard, elle tourna vers lui un regard qui en disait long. Ce ne fut pas tant la colère qu'il y lut qui le blessa, mais plutôt la lueur de déception qui y brillait.

Se tenant au-dessus de Valkeyrie, Dandra fit son entrée dans la pièce. L'urksa tenait de la loutre, mais avait une allure de baroudeuse qu'il fallait éviter d'asticoter. Elle portait un veston de cuir noir au-dessus d'un polo rouge à motif, et ses bras étaient recouverts par des manchons déchirés sur lesquels elle avait fixé des plaquettes en argent. Se lovant autour de son cou et remontant le long de son bras droit, une sorte de serpent, qui ressemblait d'avantage à une anguille, émettait des petits sifflements stridents. Il fallut quelques secondes à Ziegelzeig pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une murène électrique… Et il comprit soudain l'origine des marques sur le pelage de Valkeyrie.

Furieux, le renard s'agita sur sa chaise.

« — Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal ! »

Dandra lui lança un regard méprisant, avant de refermer la porte. D'un bras leste, elle agrippa Valkeyrie par les oreilles avec brutalité, l'obligeant à se remettre sur ses pattes. Killian, qui tentait de rester stoïque malgré la surprise de cette entrée fracassante, écarta les bras d'un air surpris.

« — Dandra ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

— Il nous a amené une foutue milicienne, voilà ce qui se passe ! »

Le chef de la rébellion tourna un visage furieux vers le renard. Ses joues se gonflaient sous l'effet de la colère.

« — Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Zieg ? On parlait de trahison il y a encore une minute, et tu me fais ce coup-là ? »

Alors que le renard s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses et en explications, il fut interrompu par Valkeyrie, qui prit la parole d'une voix ferme.

« — Je ne suis plus dans la Milice depuis ce matin. Le renard s'est assuré de me faire démissionner avant de m'attirer jusqu'ici. Il avait visiblement besoin de se couvrir. »

Blessé par cette interprétation de la situation, Ziegelzeig tenta de s'expliquer :

« — Ce n'est absolument pas dans cette optique que je t'ai proposé de…

— Ferme-la, le coupa brutalement Valkeyrie. Tu m'as livré à la rébellion sans rien me dire… Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ?

— Ça … Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… »

Faisant fi de ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien avoir à se dire, Dandra s'avança vers son chef, le regard suspicieux.

« — A mon sens, peu importe qu'elle ait quitté la Milice ce matin ou il y a deux ans. Ces types-là restent les chiens de garde du Cénacle jusqu'à leur mort. Si le renard l'a amenée ici, c'était forcément pour nous doubler.

— Absolument pas ! intervint Ziegelzeig, perdant clairement son calme. Je l'ai amenée avec moi parce que nous veillons l'un sur l'autre ! J'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés ! »

Cette réflexion fit son effet sur l'ensemble des personnes en présence. Valkeyrie en resta saisie de stupeur, même si la colère n'avait pas quitté ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Au moins cela lui permit de stopper le discours accusateur de Dandra, et de ramener l'attention de Killian sur lui. Profitant de ce moment de silence, il poursuivit :

« — Elle s'est retrouvée embarquée là-dedans par erreur, en essayant de sauver ma peau. Du coup, les assassins qui me poursuivent sont également après elle. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'elle se serait ainsi jetée dans la gueule du loup, si elle avait eu conscience de ce qui se tramait ? Jamais elle ne m'aurait suivi jusqu'ici, si je lui avais dit où je l'emmenais. C'est uniquement de ma faute, si on se retrouve dans cette situation. Alors… Ne lui faites plus de mal, d'accord ? »

Pour mettre fin à ce plaidoyer, Killian redressa brutalement la patte, coupant le sifflet du renard par ce simple geste.

« — Ça suffit, ordonna le blaireau. »

Ziegelzeig baissa la tête, n'osant pas s'opposer à la volonté de celui qui avait à présent leurs vies à tous deux entre les griffes. D'un geste ample, Killian frotta sa moustache, comme prit dans un élan de réflexion particulier. Finalement, il se tourna vers Valkeyrie, et l'interrogea en ces termes :

« — Quel est votre avis à propos de la rébellion ? »

A cette question inattendue, Ziegelzeig redressa les yeux vers Valkeyrie, espérant qu'elle répondrait dans le sens attendu par Killian. Au lieu de ça, la lapine, se tenant droite et fière devant le chef de la rébellion, décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

« — Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je suis totalement opposée à ce que vous faites. Vous vous élevez contre un système politique choisi démocratiquement par le peuple de Kantor, et prônez des valeurs anarchistes qui mettent notre société en péril. De surcroît, dans votre opposition aveugle au Cénacle, vous faites des victimes innocentes parmi la population. »

Bon, c'était fini. Elle venait de signer leur arrêt de mort. Ziegelzeig en était à présent persuadé. Sans doute avait-elle fait cela dans le but de le punir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, plus ou moins involontairement, mais elle ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de la gravité de leur situation.

Dandra fut la première, à réagir. Sa murène poussa un cri strident, et des arcs électriques jaillirent de la patte droite de l'urksa, qui se crispa sous la puissance de l'énergie qu'elle déployait. Les dents serrés et les yeux emplis de fureur, elle déclara :

« — Toi, tu vas le sentir passer…

— Non. »

Killian venait de redresser la patte devant Dandra, la coupant dans son élan. Face à l'opposition soudaine de son chef, la loutre n'eut pas d'autre choix que de relâcher l'électricité qu'elle avait emmagasiné dans sa patte. Elle jeta ensuite un regard interrogateur au blaireau, qui avait pour sa part gardé son attention focalisée sur Valkeyrie.

« — L'honnêteté est une arme redoutable, mademoiselle… Votre ami le renard aurait dû s'en souvenir tantôt… »

L'intéressé détourna le regard, visiblement honteux, tandis que Killian poursuivait.

« — Néanmoins, même si ce que vous dites n'est pas entièrement faux, cela ne résulte pas uniquement de votre avis personnel.

— Si, l'interrompit la lapine. Si, je vous l'assure. Vous allez me dire que ma vision des choses a été corrompue par la Milice tout au long des années de mon existence que j'ai consacrées à son service. Que je me fais la porte-parole des mensonges proférés par le Consortium à votre égard, et qu'il aurait distillé dans mon esprit par le biais d'un quelconque bourrage de crâne. Mais vous auriez tort. Ce n'est pas la voix de la Milice ou du Cénacle que vous entendez, mais la mienne. Et c'est mon avis que je vous donne, comme vous me l'avez demandé.

— Intéressant, marmonna le blaireau. Dans ce cas, quelle est votre vision du Cénacle ? »

Valkeyrie resta légèrement interdite, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil en direction de Ziegelzeig. Celui-ci braquait son regard sur elle, visiblement estomaqué par ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« — Pour ce qui concerne le Cénacle, monsieur… Je vous avouerai que, oui, pour le coup, mon esprit avait certainement été biaisé par les discours qui m'étaient faits à longueur de journée, au sein de la Milice, par les propos de mes collègues, mais aussi par les journaux. J'ai sincèrement cru que ce gouvernement démocratiquement élu œuvrait à l'élaboration d'une société où chacun aurait sa place, et aurait la possibilité de réaliser ses rêves… Et je reste convaincue qu'il pourrait y parvenir si… Si certaines personnes cessaient de ne penser qu'à elles-mêmes, si l'intolérance disparaissait soudainement de la surface de cette terre, et si la véritable justice était capable de s'exprimer librement… En somme, que notre façon de vivre soit transformée, et qu'au lieu de nous confronter les uns aux autres dans notre quête du meilleur des mondes, nous travaillons tous ensemble à l'élaboration d'un monde meilleur. »

Dandra se racla la gorge avec mépris.

« — Quel idéalisme puéril. »

Mais Valkeyrie n'en démordait pas. Le regard fixe, elle ne lâchait pas Killian des yeux. Celui-ci resta circonspect pendant un moment, avant de réagir.

« — Idéalisme, oui… Mais ne sommes-nous pas des idéalistes nous-mêmes, lieutenant ? »

Perturbée par cette question, la loutre se montra légèrement hésitante.

« — Heu… si. Enfin, je suppose.

— Et notre façon d'exprimer cet idéalisme n'est-elle pas, en quelques sortes, puérile ? »

Comprenant soudain où ces questions semblaient mener, Dandra fronça les sourcils, visiblement excédée.

« — Attends un peu, Killian, déclara-t-elle. Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui donner raison ? »

A cette question, Killian ne put s'empêcher de rire gravement.

« — Bien sûr que non ! Nos avis divergent clairement sur certains points précis… Mais cette jeune femelle n'en sait pas autant que nous sur la corruption qui gangrène le pouvoir politique d'Otonomah.

— J'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez, monsieur, le corrigea Valkeyrie.

— Oh, oui… Sans doute par rapport au vécu du renard. Et c'est un fait… ce qu'il a traversé a bouleversé la sphère politique, et remis pas mal de choses en perspective. A cette époque-là, sans doute, le pouvoir du Cénacle avait encore un sens concret, et de véritables ambitions pour le peuple de Kantor. Je le sais d'expérience, car j'y étais. »

La lapine hocha la tête. Elle connaissait la renommée légendaire de l'ex-capitaine Killian.

« — Oui, je sais, répondit-elle. Vous étiez capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale. Tout comme lui… »

Elle jeta alors un regard furieux et légèrement méprisant à Ziegelzeig, qui demeurait silencieux, attendant de voir où tout cela allait les mener.

« — C'est exact, reprit Killian. Et suite à ce qui est arrivé au capitaine Ziegelzeig Aberhein, j'ai tenté de mettre à jour les exactions répugnantes de certains membres du Cénacle, impliqués dans sa chute. La justice libre, affirmée et égalitaire que vous prônez n'aurait-elle pas dû s'appliquer, dans ce cas ? Et bien non, malheureusement… Car idéalisme ne rime pas avec passivité. On ne peut espérer que la machine s'ébranle seule, mademoiselle, même s'il serait vraiment merveilleux que les rouages du monde aillent dans le sens d'une paix universelle. Mais la vraie puérilité est de croire en cette possibilité. »

Depuis le début de la conversation, c'était la première fois que Valkeyrie se trouvait un peu ébranlée. Elle frissonna légèrement, attentive aux propos de Killian, dont le charisme évident la frappait peu à peu.

« — Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Ils ont provoqué ma chute, tout comme ils avaient provoqué celle de votre ami. Mais pour moi, le processus devait être plus lent, moins spectaculaire, mais non pas moins horrible. Ils ont percé à jour mes faiblesses et mes vices. A l'époque, je me noyais dans l'alcool. C'était là un moyen de pression efficace pour eux, afin de me maintenir sous contrôle… Et ils l'ont exploité, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Néanmoins, je leur étais plus utile en conservant mon grade et mes privilèges. Par le biais du chantage, on m'a obligé à commettre des choses atroces, qui hantent encore mes nuits… Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de meurtres, car en politique, la plume est plus forte que l'épée. J'ai signé des documents, acquiescé à des promotions, autorisé des transactions, réaffecté des troupes, donné mon accord à des réformes sécuritaires, et j'en passe. Tout ce qu'on m'obligeait à faire, je le faisais. Ma faiblesse était leur force, et plus ils accentuaient la pression, plus je devenais faible. M'aurait-il suffit de me montrer fort et courageux, de cesser de ne penser qu'à moi-même, de surmonter mon alcoolisme et de rêver à l'élaboration d'un monde meilleur, selon vous ? Sans doute votre définition de l'idéalisme s'est-elle éveillée en mon âme trop tardivement, car quand enfin je me montrais désireux de renoncer à tous mes privilèges, à ma carrière, à mon existence toute entière, dans l'espoir d'entraîner dans ma chute ceux qui avaient profité de ma faiblesse pour s'élever… Je me retrouvais devant un jury composé de crapules dont j'avais permis l'ascension, en apposant ma signature au bas d'une page que je n'avais même pas eu la force de lire. »

Face à une telle démonstration de la corruption du système, Valkeyrie ne trouva rien à répondre, ce qui sembla satisfaire le chef de la rébellion.

« — Ce que j'ai permis, mademoiselle, c'est l'édification d'un Cénacle monstrueux. Une hydre grotesque et malveillante, que j'ai contribué à élever et à nourrir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne incontrôlable, et me dévore. Je ne lutte pas contre les idéaux politiques du peuple de Kantor, quand bien même ceux-ci ne soient que poudre aux yeux, à mon humble avis. Je ne suis qu'un pêcheur en quête de rédemption, qui cherche à détruire le monstre qu'il a créé, avant que celui-ci n'engloutisse notre peuple tout entier. »

Finalement, il se tut, la laissant assimiler ce qu'il avait essayé de démontrer. Valkeyrie, le corps tendu à l'extrême, se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Néanmoins, peu importait le bout par lequel elle prenait les choses, Killian s'était chargé de détruire toutes ses illusions, une à une, par le seul récit de son vécu… Il avait été un capitaine idéaliste, partageant les mêmes valeurs qu'elle, et le système auquel il avait souhaité contribuer l'avait piétiné et massacré, s'insinuant dans ses failles pour le faire flancher, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un pantin désarticulé prêt à obéir aux ordres. Alors elle se revit roulée au sol dans la boue, le regard méprisant du sergent Silfar la surplombant, et réalisa à quel point leurs expériences étaient semblables. Si elle s'était acharnée un peu plus longtemps, peut-être aurait elle finit par subir le même sort. Serrant les dents, elle fronça les sourcils, incapable d'admettre que les choses puissent aller si mal.

« — Non, murmura-t-elle. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que quelques politiciens seulement ont le pouvoir de nuire à la société toute entière ! »

Le blaireau eut une expression légèrement dépitée, comme s'il lui en coûtait de massacrer ses espoirs avec tant de violence. Cependant, il la corrigea :

« — Mais Etrogarheim n'est pas le seul loup dans la bergerie, mon enfant… Vous avez pris conscience du mal qui rongeait le Cénacle par le biais de cet urksa en particulier, mais ne vous méprenez pas… Ils sont tous comme lui. Et certains, même, sont peut-être pires. Les rares opposants à leur suprématie se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et il n'y a malheureusement pas beaucoup d'urksas comme le grand Ordonnateur Spalmax au sein du Cénacle. »

Voyant que l'armure de ténacité de la jeune lapine commençait sérieusement à s'effriter, Killian se décida à enfoncer le clou une bonne fois pour toute, afin de mettre un terme à ce jeu cruel.

« — Ce sont ces êtres là qui dirigent notre société, mademoiselle… Et le seul rempart les empêchant encore de l'emporter est l'aura qui émane de la Grande Prêtresse Eyol. Car même si son pouvoir politique est limité, elle est au moins en mesure de retarder l'échéance d'une catastrophe annoncée. Mais que se passera-t-il quand ils auront trouvé une faille ? Un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle efficacement, sans éveiller de soupçon ? Attendront-ils qu'une nouvelle prêtresse vienne prendre sa place ? Une jeune et candide enfant, qu'ils s'empresseront de mettre à leur seul service, et qui les laissera enfin mener la politique dictatoriale à laquelle ils aspirent ? Tout ceci a déjà commencé, ma chère… Et vous, comme moi, comme le renard… Nous avons tous été un engrenage de leur machination. »

Il poussa un soupir de frustration à cette idée, avant de conclure son réquisitoire :

« — Alors, si vous me dites que la vision que vous avez de la rébellion que je mène contre ces êtres corrompus et maléfiques, est ce qu'elle est parce que c'est la vôtre, qu'elle découle de votre point de vue et de vos choix personnels… Je ne peux que la respecter. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, si le moindre doute vous gagne, alors je vous en prie, ayez une meilleure opinion de ce que nous sommes, et de ce que nous essayons de faire. »

Tremblant de la pointe des oreilles jusqu'au bout des pattes, Valkeyrie se sentait nauséeuse, épuisée et dévastée. Elle inclina la tête. Ses yeux secs la brûlaient. Elle avait envie de les fermer et de ne plus les rouvrir. Dans son esprit embrouillé, elle revoyait les années passées au service de la Milice, les gens qu'elle avait pu aider, la façon dont elle avait cru participer à un mouvement de paix, proche de son idéal. Et pendant ce temps-là, peu à peu, alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans l'illusion du système, s'étaient instillées dans le cœur des uns et des autres le doute, la défiance et la peur… La Milice devait redresser la situation, leur avait-on dit, et mener une lutte farouche contre ceux qui s'opposaient au mouvement global voulu par le Cénacle. La rébellion en tête de liste, bien entendu… Et elle avait appris à la haïr, à force de notes de services, d'ordres hiérarchiques, et de priorité numéro un. A quel moment, déjà, en avait-elle fait le choix ?

Elle laissa ses paupières retomber sur ses yeux, désireuse de savourer un moment d'isolement, et de faire taire ses pensées contradictoires. Dans les ténèbres de sa solitude, elle entrevit une légère lumière pétillante, qui tournoyant doucement autour d'une patte blanche. Cette lueur illuminant l'espace de son imaginaire, elle vit le sémillant sourire de la Grande Prêtresse Eyol se dessiner, fragmentaire, et entendit sa voix résonner dans sa tête. « _Ceux qui ont le privilège de manier l'héritage de la Lune Mère se voient aussi accablés de lourdes responsabilités._ » Le souhait qu'elle avait formulé. La mission qu'elle lui avait confiée.

Alors, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletante, ne sachant si ce qu'elle venait de vivre était réellement le fruit de son imagination, ou si quelque chose de plus étrange s'était produit. Néanmoins, cette expérience avait eu le mérite de mettre un terme à sa confusion en imposant une certitude à son esprit.

« — Je suis au service de la Grande Prêtresse Eyol, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. »

Un lourd silence retomba dans l'espace confiné du bureau, uniquement perturbé par le craquement sonore des buches qui se consumaient dans l'âtre. Ziegelzeig tourna vers elle un regard intéressé, appréciant la détermination et la force qu'elle affichait.

Alors, Killian rompit le silence d'un grand éclat de rire, qui sembla surprendre tout le monde.

« — Dans ce cas, déclara le blaireau d'une voix forte, nous sommes amis ! »

Ziegelzeig sentit un poids immense se soulever de sa poitrine, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne comprenait pas réellement comment, mais la lapine venait de leur sauver la mise, alors qu'il avait très clairement imaginé finir la nuit pendu au bout d'une corde.

Le chef de la rébellion fit un signe à Dandra.

« — Libère le renard, je te prie. »

La mine un peu contrariée, la loutre s'exécuta sans mots dire. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment saisir, elle non plus, comment les choses avaient pu aller en ce sens. Mais peu importait, au final. Killian et Valkeyrie, eux, s'étaient compris.

Une fois libéré de ses entraves, Ziegelzeig se frotta les poignets, heureux de retrouver un peu de motricité.

« — On ne va pas se mentir, déclara alors Killian. Un complot, ou quelque chose d'approchant, est en train de se tramer… Et il faut craindre que des membres du Cénacle ne se soient associés à la cité de Shadowrift dans un but des plus obscurs. »

Comme Valkeyrie affichait une mine effarée, Ziegelzeig décida de l'éclairer, puisqu'elle avait loupé un certain nombre d'informations.

« — Deneb a joué un drôle de jeu, mais sa conduite déplorable aura au moins eu le mérite de nous apprendre des choses. En trahissant la rébellion pour le compte du Cénacle, alors même que leurs espions enquêtaient sur la nature de ces échanges avec Shadowrift, il nous a offert de précieux indices… Surtout lorsqu'ils ont commis l'erreur de l'envoyer comme guide pour l'assassin qui était sensée me faire la peau. Et il est clair à présent que je devais disparaître parce que j'avais ceci en ma possession. »

Alors, il fouilla dans la sacoche fixée à sa ceinture, la seule dont il n'avait pas été délesté, fort heureusement, et en tira le transmetteur longue-distance, qu'il déposa sur le bureau.

Surprise, Valkeyrie observa le boîtier métallique, totalement incapable d'identifier sa nature ou d'imaginer sa fonction.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi je n'apprends l'existence de ce truc que maintenant ? »

Face à cette question qu'il redoutait, Ziegelzeig resta muet, ce qui en soit suffisait de réponse. Le regard noir que lui lança la lapine acheva de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt les évènements de cette soirée, dont cette ultime cachoterie était le point d'orgue.

« — C'est un émetteur longue-distance… d'une technologie telle que je n'en avais jamais vue. Il appartenait à un petit truand nommé Furdheim… Pas connu pour être particulièrement malin, ni même dangereux. Un peu comme Deneb, d'ailleurs… Mais qui s'est retrouvé, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, à jouer les ravisseurs d'enfants. J'ai dû le tuer pour sauver le gosse qu'il avait enlevé. Et j'ai récupéré cet engin pas commun, en prime.

— Ce qui a conduit ces assassins à vouloir te supprimer, acheva Killian. »

Ziegelzeig confirma d'un hochement de tête.

L'air pensif, Dandra déclara :

« — Donc tous ces évènements sont liés, de près ou de loin… Et les gamins disparus ont quelque chose à voir avec les transactions qu'entretiennent le Cénacle et Shadowrift.

— Ça ne me plaît pas. Ça ne me plait pas du tout, marmonna Killian, songeur. On a besoin d'avoir d'avantage d'informations… Le souci, c'est qu'ils se sont assuré que je sois aveugle à toutes leurs activités, en supprimant les rares espions que j'avais réussi à infiltrer. »

Le chef de la rébellion désigna l'émetteur de la patte, avant de reprendre :

« — Visiblement, cette chose les dérange. Suffisamment pour qu'ils envoient une professionnelle de la Confrérie à tes trousses. On doit donc pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

— C'est aussi ce que je pense, répondit Ziegelzeig. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait me tuyauter par rapport à ce bidule. C'est là où je comptais me rendre si la piste Deneb ne me menait nulle part. »

Une légère agitation parcourut Valkeyrie, qui ne parvint pas à contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Elle se laissa aller à invectiver un peu son compagnon de route, lui lançant d'une voix glaciale :

« — Et à quel moment, exactement, comptais-tu me faire part de tout ça ?

— Heu… Et bien pour tout dire…

— Laisse tomber, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ton baratin pour le moment ! »

Face à cette réplique agressive, qu'il jugea déplacée, le sang du renard ne fit qu'un tour, et il lâcha la bride à sa personnalité provocante et bagarreuse.

— Ah ouai ? Eh bien, il faudra bien, lapinette ! Parce que ton cul est pas plus à l'abri que le mien !

— Qui est-ce que tu traites de « lapinette », au juste ? Tu veux ma main dans la gueule ? »

Dandra et Killian échangèrent un regard qui en disait long : celui de témoins gênés qui auraient souhaité se trouver ailleurs. Finalement, le chef de la rébellion reprit la parole, tentant de couper court aux frictions qui n'allaient pas tarder à virer à la bataille rangée, s'il n'y mettait pas un peu d'ordre.

« — Stop ! Arrêtez, vous deux. Vous règlerez vos comptes lorsque nous serons clairs sur ce que nous avons à faire ! »

A ces mots, Valkeyrie détourna sèchement les yeux du renard, comme pour lui témoigner son mépris. Ziegelzeig se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de reporter son attention sur Killian, prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à proposer.

« — Je vais me rendre à Otonomah avec Dandra et quelques hommes de confiance, déclara le blaireau d'une voix sage. On va essayer de se rapprocher au maximum des points chauds pour capter les dernières informations. On en tirera peut être quelque chose, et dans le pire des cas, on sera sur place si jamais il fallait intervenir. »

Ziegelzeig n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser à quel point cette tactique était dangereuse pour eux… Otonomah était sous la circonscription de leurs ennemis naturels, et des affiches de recherches à l'effigie de Killian, et celles de tous ses lieutenants, étaient placardées à chaque coin de rue. La Milice les souhaitait d'ailleurs plutôt morts que vifs. Le fait qu'il décide de prendre autant de risques montrait bien à quel point il redoutait la nature des évènements qui étaient en train de se tisser dans l'ombre.

« — Quand à vous deux, continua Killian, essayez d'obtenir des informations sur cet appareil. Et si vous le pouvez, remontez jusqu'à la source. Vous devriez alors tomber sur ceux qui veulent vous voir six pieds sous terre. Enfin, si vous êtes capables de ne pas vous entretuer, d'ici là. Vous leur rendriez service, vous savez. »

Si cette dernière remarque fit rire le renard, Valkeyrie resta murée dans le silence, les yeux toujours froncés, emplis de colère, braqués sur le vide.

Finalement, le blaireau acheva par une note un peu plus positive :

« — Vous profiterez de notre hospitalité pour la nuit. Dandra va vous emmener récupérer vos affaires, et vous conduire à une chambre. Vous devrez la partager, alors je vous prierai de ne pas vous égorger mutuellement. Le sang, ça tâche et c'est dur à nettoyer. »


	16. Chapitre 15

15

Dandra les avaient mené au détour de plusieurs couloirs, tous architecturalement identiques, composés de hautes voutes en pierres brutes, maintenues çà et là par quelques colonnades de marbre sombre, dénuées de style. Ils étaient passés par une grande salle commune, où nombre d'urksas affiliés à la rébellion étaient réunis autour d'un repas chaud. A leur entrée, ils avaient senti se poser sur eux des regards suspicieux et accusateurs, et un silence de plomb s'était installé, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient récupéré leurs affaires, entreposées dans un coin de la pièce, et qu'ils aient finalement quitté les lieux.

Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon, froid et étroit, plongé dans l'obscurité, avant de déboucher sur un long couloir, bardé d'une série de portes en bois, toutes identiques et symétriquement alignées de chaque côté. Alors qu'ils avançaient le long de ce corridor, Ziegelzeig tenta de rouvrir le dialogue avec Valkeyrie, qui s'était murée dans le silence, une immuable expression de colère figée sur le visage, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la compagnie de Killian.

« — Ecoute, Val…

— Pas maintenant, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. »

Dandra tourna légèrement la tête, craignant de les voir amorcer une nouvelle dispute au milieu du couloir. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'ils attendent d'être arrivés à destination pour régler leurs comptes.

Le renard ne se démonta pas, et insista un peu :

« — C'est juste que je voulais que tu saches que…

— Pas maintenant, j'ai dit ! »

Cette fois, elle avait vraiment crié, au point d'entendre sa voix se répercuter en de multiples échos, qui s'estompèrent dans les coursives lointaines du bâtiment. Dandra haussa les paupières et poussa un léger sifflement entre ses dents, se limitant à ce seul commentaire pour statuer sur la situation. Pour sa part, Ziegelzeig comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister, et, un peu morose, resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que leur guide stoppe sa progression devant une porte située vers le milieu du couloir.

« — C'est là, déclara-t-elle. Je vous monterai un repas chaud un peu plus tard. »

Tandis que le renard s'engouffrait déjà à l'intérieur, Valkeyrie tourna un visage contrit en direction de Dandra. Cette-dernière pensa qu'elle allait se plaindre des quelques brutalités qu'elle lui avait fait subir plus tôt dans la soirée, mais fut surprise en constatant que les priorités de la lapine ne se trouvaient pas là.

« — Il n'y a pas une autre chambre pour moi, je suppose ? »

La loutre poussa un soupir de lassitude, imitée en cela par sa murène, qui feula d'un sifflement électrique.

« — Tu te crois à l'hôtel, ma belle ? Va falloir que tu supportes ce pauvre con jusqu'à demain, désolée. »

Et comme pour signifier que cette déclaration soldait la conversation, elle la poussa brusquement à l'intérieur de la pièce, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

La chambre était relativement grande, mais peu meublée. La rébellion ne disposait sans doute pas des fonds suffisants pour aller au-delà du strict minimum quant à l'entretien et au logement de ses troupes. Un lit simple occupait le mur latéral, accolé à un vieux bahut à tiroirs, qui devait faire office de commode. Du côté opposé se trouvait une cheminée éteinte, à côté de laquelle était apposé un petit monceau de bois taillé en buches. Il y aurait au moins la possibilité de chauffer un peu l'espace, actuellement froid et humide au nez. En face de l'âtre se trouvait une petite banquette, où deux urksas auraient tout juste pu se tenir assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Deux coussins à l'aspect peu engageant trônaient dessus.

Se tenant entre eux, Ziegelzeig, déjà installé, farfouillait dans ses sacoches de voyage, s'assurant qu'il n'y manquait rien. Il ne lui lança pas même un coup d'œil, alors qu'elle s'avançait de quelques pas dans la pièce pour en inspecter les recoins, le regard suspicieux.

Alors il commença à parler, car elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'entendre.

« — Je sais ce que tu te dis. Et t'as pas totalement tort. Je t'ai caché où on allait. Je t'ai pas prévenu. Tu as souffert inutilement à cause de ça. Et donc, tu penses que je ne te fais toujours pas confiance… »

Discourant sur un ton qui tentait de la persuader de se montrer raisonnable, il ne perçut pas le léger crissement métallique qui se fit entendre dans son dos. Tout en continuant à vérifier que toutes les pièces de rechange et les outils qu'il avait emmené pour l'entretien de ses prothèses étaient intacts, et à leur place, il poursuivit son monologue :

« — Mais ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais bien. On ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps, mais je m'en voudrais si tu devais penser que je t'ai dissimulé tout ça pour une autre raison que pour te proté… »

Sentant le fil glacé de la lame qu'elle venait de plaquer contre son cou, il stoppa net son discours, et se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne l'interroge d'un ton glacial :

« — Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? »

Malgré l'intonation extrêmement violente qu'il avait insufflée à la question, Valkeyrie ne sourcilla pas. Au contraire, elle fit glisser la pointe de son fleuret sous le pelage roux, et la plaqua directement contre sa peau. N'obtenant pas d'autre réponse de sa part, il se montra plus tempétueux encore :

« — Je t'ai posé une question ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Alors elle se pencha légèrement dans son dos, et il fut surpris de voir que l'épée ne cillait pas d'un millimètre, alors même qu'elle se mouvait, ce qui témoignait d'une prise ferme et assurée. D'un souffle, elle lui accorda enfin une réponse :

« — Je me mets à ton niveau.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ? »

Malgré l'impatience excédée dont il faisait preuve, la lapine garda son calme, lui donnant ses explications d'une voix posée et froide.

« — Tu ne sais t'exprimer que par la violence. Et tu ne montres du respect qu'à ceux que tu affrontes. Alors prends ton épée, et affronte-moi. »

Il poussa un ricanement moqueur à cette idée, avant de rétorquer :

« — C'est absolument ridicule. Jamais je ne me battrai contre toi. »

Alors, sans ménagement, et surtout sans la moindre hésitation, elle enfonça la lame sous sa peau. Le renard écarquilla les yeux en ressentant la vive douleur de l'acier qui pénétrait sa chair, bien vite suivie par la chaleur brûlante du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

« — Tu te battras pour sauver ta peau. C'est bien la seule chose qui importe à tes yeux, d'ailleurs. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt qu'il n'interrompit pas, cette fois-ci. La lame était toujours fichée à près d'un centimètre sous son épiderme. Il ne voulait pas faire le moindre geste brusque. Alors, elle se pencha d'avantage, collant sa bouche contre son oreille, pour y souffler son ultime injonction, décomposant chaque mot pour qu'il les comprenne bien.

« — Prends. Ta. Foutue. Epée. »

Lassé de ce petit jeu, il afficha un sourire torve, tout en avalant à sec. Si c'était une bonne branlée qu'elle souhaitait, il allait la lui donner. Peut-être que ça lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un adepte de la pression sous la menace.

« — Okay, répondit-il. Mais je te préviens, je ne vais pas retenir mes coups.

— Tu me vexerais encore d'avantage, si tu t'avisais de le faire. Et je crois bien que si tu me déçois encore un peu plus ce soir, je pourrais laisser ma lame t'explorer plus en profondeur. »

C'était clair maintenant : elle avait certainement craqué. La pression avait été trop forte. Les chocs psychologiques successifs qu'elle avait subis au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures avaient achevé de lui griller la cervelle. Mais pour une raison étrange, avec sa lame sous la peau et son souffle chaud dans l'oreille, le renard ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une forme d'excitation presque érotique le gagner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se battre contre elle, il trouva cette idée déplacée… mais ne la rejeta pas pour autant. A ses yeux, un bon combat valait autant qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Sans prévenir, il se jeta en avant, se dégageant de la pointe de l'épée, et fit une roulade agile jusqu'au mur du fond, contre lequel il avait rangé sa lame. Alors il se redressa et lui fit face. Elle n'avait pas bougé, se tenant toujours derrière la banquette, la lame de son fleuret dressée. Une petite goutte de sang perlait en son bout. Son sang à lui, bordel !

D'une patte tremblante de rage, il agrippa le manche de son épée, et en décrocha la chaîne d'un geste du pouce. Dans l'espace confiné de la chambre, celle-ci aurait pu le gêner. Alors, il redressa l'énorme lame, et la pointa en direction de la lapine.

« — Quand tu veux, lâcha-t-il. »

Valkeyrie ne se fit pas prier, et bondit par-dessus la banquette, se servant de celle-ci comme tremplin pour lancer un assaut inattendu. Surpris par l'ampleur de sa portée, Ziegelzeig dût effectuer un moulinet de son épée, pour repousser le coup de fleuret qui piquait droit sur lui. Alors, Valkeyrie se jeta en arrière, anticipant une éventuelle contre-attaque, et se remit en garde.

Elle était vive, la garce. Et plutôt inventive dans ses attaques. Mais elle n'avait pas son expérience. Les choses seraient vite réglées. Et à cette idée, il ressentit un léger regret.

Poussant un ricanement dédaigneux, le renard fit pivoter sa lame, se replaçant à son tour en garde. Il maniait son énorme sabre avec une telle dextérité qu'elle ne pourrait y faire face. Il était plus précis et plus puissant qu'elle, et de surcroît disposait d'une portée bien plus importante. La lapine allait regretter de s'être frottée à lui. Il allait la manger toute crue.

A l'instant exact où il lança son attaque, Valkeyrie plaça la sienne. Elle se faufila sous sa lame, qu'il avait projeté vers elle, et redressa son fleuret à toute vitesse, droit sur son museau. Ziegelzeig fut obligé de se pencher en arrière, brisant l'élan qu'il avait initié, et ramena son épée en garde pour esquiver trois attaques aussi rapides que précises. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la détermination de son adversaire.

« — Tu m'as dissimulé le but de notre voyage, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale tout en poursuivant son assaut. Tu m'as caché que nous allions nous retrouver entre les griffes des rebelles. »

Elle pivota lestement sur ses pattes, plaçant un coup indirect sur le côté gauche dans le but de faire sauter sa garde. Ziegelzeig profita du déséquilibre que cette attaque allait occasionner pour la frapper durement de l'épaule, la repoussant sans ménagement en arrière. Valkeyrie chuta par-dessus la banquette, la renversant sous son poids, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Pensant que cette petite correction allait solder leur duel, Ziegelzeig montra un instant d'inattention, et à la manière d'un serpent, elle bondit sur lui depuis le sol, piquant du fleuret droit vers sa gorge. Le renard recula, mais percuta presque immédiatement le mur du fond. Elle venait de l'acculer, limitant sa marge de manœuvre. Il redressa son épée, et frappa brutalement pour la maintenir à distance. Loin de craindre le contact de sa lame, elle alla à son encontre, se lovant littéralement contre elle, au risque de se blesser sérieusement. Se faisant, elle perça totalement sa défense, et piqua une nouvelle fois vers l'avant, rencontrant le mur dans un tintement métallique, alors que le renard s'était jeté au sol pour éviter l'attaque. Elle le surplomba sans ménagement, lui assénant plusieurs coups de fleurets, qu'il déviait chaque fois de justesse du revers de son épée.

« — Tu m'as maintenue immobilisée alors qu'on me flanquait un sac sur la tête ! Qu'on me jetait à terre et qu'on me rouait de coups ! »

Sa voix se faisait plus perçante. Prise par la rage du combat, elle flamboyait totalement, et semblait flotter dans un état second, à la limite de l'hystérie. Entre deux attaques parées, tandis qu'il peinait à se redresser sur ses pattes, sous la multiplicité de ses assauts furieux, il put observer l'expression enfiévrée de son visage, la rage qui brûlait dans ses beaux yeux verts, et le sourire crispé qu'elle affichait. Une sauvagerie presque bestiale, où il la trouva d'une beauté renversante. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« — Tu m'as abandonnée aux mains d'une folle furieuse qui s'est amusée à me fouetter à coups de murène ! Je croyais même pas ça possible ! »

Ziegelzeig fut estomaqué de voir qu'elle riait, alors qu'elle énumérait tous les reproches qu'elle avait à lui faire. Emportée par la violence de sa rage, ses barrières psychologiques s'effondraient les unes après les autres. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça de sa part, et il commença à craindre que cette affaire ne finisse mal, pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Prenant en considération le fait qu'elle se battait en fait au maximum de ses capacités, et peut être même au-delà, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre de gants. Alors qu'elle poursuivait ses attaques piquées aussi rapides que furieuses, elle poursuivit l'énumération de ses mésaventures, dont il était, à ses yeux, le seul responsable.

« — Je me suis couverte de ridicule devant le chef de la rébellion, que je considérai encore ce matin comme l'individu le plus dangereux de Kiren ! Et ce type m'a donné une belle leçon. »

Après l'euphorie devaient venir les larmes, c'était certain. Le renard avait bien anticipé le coup, car sans aucun désir manifeste de dissimuler cette apparente fragilité, ses yeux se mirent à ruisseler à grosses gouttes, tandis que sa voix prenait les inflexions monocordes du sanglot :

« — Oh oui, j'ai bien compris ma leçon. J'ai bien saisi que je n'étais qu'une pauvre crétine avec douze ans d'âge mental, croyant encore à des rêves et des idéaux dignes de contes de fée. »

Se doutant que ses yeux embués de larmes ne lui permettraient plus d'anticiper avec précision ses attaques, il redressa sa lame, la faisant riper contre son fleuret jusqu'à caller sa garde contre la sienne, puis d'un mouvement sec, fit tournoyer son sabre, la désarmant sur l'instant. Sous la puissance du choc, le fleuret fut propulsé jusqu'au plafond en bois, où il resta planté, pendouillant mollement en émettant un bruit de guimbarde.

Valkeyrie resta figée devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et larmoyants, mais loin d'en avoir terminé, elle poursuivit son discours, ne semblant même pas remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus d'arme en main :

« — J'ai bien compris qu'on vivait dans un monde pourri, dangereux, dirigé par des monstres égoïstes prêts à massacrer tous ceux qui pourraient entraver leur ascension ! »

Alors, et il ne le vit pas venir un seul instant, elle lui colla un direct du gauche en plein dans le museau. Il bascula en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, et avant d'avoir pu réagir, elle enchaînait par un crochet dans son abdomen, le pliant littéralement en deux. Petits bras, mais sacrée poigne. Elle avait bien retenu les cours d'autodéfense dispensés par la Milice.

« — Et j'ai bien compris que je n'étais qu'une pauvre gourdasse idéaliste, trop crétine pour qu'on lui accorde le moindre crédit et la moindre valeur ! »

Nouveau crochet du gauche. Cette fois-ci, il le para, agrippant son poing entre ses doigts, resserrant son emprise pour l'immobiliser, avant de lui tordre le bras. Quitte à lui faire très mal, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la calmer, parce que ce petit défouloir commençait à prendre une tournure plutôt grotesque.

Mais elle n'avait visiblement pas dit son dernier mot. Alors qu'il tentait de la plaquer au sol, maintenant son emprise sur son bras, qu'il craignait de casser s'il forçait d'avantage, elle prit appui sur ses puissantes pattes et le bourra violemment du dos, lui faisant lâcher suffisamment de lest pour qu'elle puisse se retourner, et lui expédier un nouveau coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

« — Et surtout, enfin, j'ai compris une dernière chose… Que c'était sans doute parce que toi aussi tu pensais ça de moi que jamais, ô grand jamais, tu ne m'accorderais ta confiance ! »

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton déchirant, qui fit écho en lui. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il eut une vision de lui-même, huit ans plus tôt, le corps recouvert de sang. Son propre sang. De ses deux pattes tranchées jaillissait un interminable flot carmin, et il rampait en hurlant le long d'un sentier, perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt inconnue, avec une mort certaine pour seule compagnie. L'impression d'être misérable, et abandonné de tous. Ouai, génial. Merci pour le souvenir.

Cette résurgence eut au moins le mérite de lui donner un coup de fouet. Poussant un hurlement enragé, il se redressa tout en arquant brutalement les bras, rejetant les poings de Valkeyrie sur les côtés pour prévenir toute contre-attaque. Puis il chargea de toute la force de ses pattes mécaniques, et alla la plaquer contre le mur opposé, parvenant enfin à l'immobiliser, au moins temporairement. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, et l'expression de son visage se déchirer, prendre les allures d'un faciès de bête sauvage. Les crocs dehors, la bave aux lèvres, les yeux écarquillés et le poil hérissé, il plongea son regard animal dans celui de Valkeyrie, pour sa part éperdu et noyé de larmes.

« — Maintenant, t'arrêtes ! grogna-t-il avec férocité. »

Mais décidemment, elle en avait encore sous le coude. Elle tenta de le frapper des genoux, et il dût s'écarter légèrement pour éviter ses assauts frénétiques. Alors elle se dégagea et fonça pour le contourner. Par réflexe, il l'agrippa par le bras, tandis qu'elle s'empêtrait dans ses pattes mécaniques, et ils basculèrent tous deux au sol.

Il lui retomba par-dessus, gagnant la possibilité d'enfin la maintenir entravée. Ses pattes saisirent ses poignets, et il appuya solidement ses jambes d'acier contre les siennes. Elle tenta de se débattre pendant encore quelque secondes avant de renoncer. Alors, le souffle court, elle abandonna la lutte et laissa retomber sa tête au sol, ses yeux continuant à verser des flots de larmes alors même qu'elle n'émettait plus le moindre sanglot. Son regard fixait le vide et si sa poitrine ne s'était pas soulevée régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, il aurait pu penser qu'elle était morte.

« — Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix féroce. »

Vaincue, elle obéit instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un moment de flottement se produisit, comme s'ils se retrouvaient soudain isolés hors du temps. Lui au-dessus d'elle, la maintenant immobile, leurs souffles rompus par l'effort jaillissant à l'unisson, dans un mouvement presque commun. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, brillants de larmes, reflétant l'éclat brûlant qui animait les siens. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Ziegelzeig sentit son cœur battre la chamade, et un nœud se sceller au fond de sa gorge. Sous ses pattes, il sentait les pulsations cardiaques de Valkeyrie, et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi ne se contrôlait plus vraiment.

Sans détacher ses yeux des siens, elle remua légèrement avant de lui demander, d'une voix suppliante :

« — Lâche-moi… tu me fais mal. »

Mais rien dans son regard n'indiquait qu'elle le souhaitait réellement. Bien au contraire, ses yeux se montraient insistants d'une toute autre manière. A sa demande, Ziegelzeig vibra légèrement, avant de prononcer d'un souffle :

« — Non. »

Devant cette réponse inattendue, qu'elle avait inconsciemment espérée, Valkeyrie feutra légèrement les yeux, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Quand exactement ? Ziegelzeig ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ils auraient pu se trouver dans cette posture depuis deux secondes ou dix minutes, l'impression aurait été la même. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours, il se sentait à sa place, sans même savoir pourquoi.

D'une voix douce, presqu'inaudible, elle déclara :

« — Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je te déteste, en fait… »

Elle se redressa alors légèrement, tandis qu'il s'inclinait vers elle. Si rien ne venait les interrompre, il se passerait sans doute une chose à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était attendu, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir, et dont ils étaient bien incapables d'anticiper les conséquences. Sur l'instant, toutes ces questions ne les effleuraient même pas. La seule chose qui importait se trouvait dans le regard de l'autre.

En sentant son souffle lui caresser les lèvres, Valkeyrie ferma les yeux. Vaincue, elle l'était à présent totalement. Elle ne chercherait plus jamais à triompher, ni même à se défendre, pour peu que ce moment vienne…

Alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Dandra, deux assiettes fumantes entre les pattes. La loutre jeta un regard incrédule sur l'état de la chambre, ses yeux tout d'abord attirés par le fleuret planté dans le plafond, puis par la banquette renversée au sol, avant de se figer sur l'élément le plus improbable… Le renard et la lapine en train de roucouler, à un cheveu de s'embrasser, et qui s'étaient figés à son entrée, leurs yeux écarquillés fixés sur elle.

Ziegelzeig se redressa alors d'un bond, libérant Valkeyrie de son étreinte. La lapine plaqua ses oreilles dans son dos, riant bêtement, avant de se placer en position assise. Son regard glissa sur le renard, dans un mouvement de regret, avant de se détourner vers celle qui les avait interrompus.

Dandra, d'abord grimaçante, poussa un grognement écœuré.

« — Dire que je m'attendais à vous trouver en train de vous engueuler… Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi votre problème, à vous deux ? »

A présent que l'instant fatidique était passé, sans se concrétiser, Valkeyrie se sentait particulièrement ridicule, et fit glisser sa patte contre son oreille d'un geste nerveux.

Ziegelzeig pour sa part, tentait de demeurer impassible, ce qui aurait pu paraître crédible s'il n'avait pas encore été victime de quelques soubresauts incontrôlables.

Dandra déposa les assiettes sur la vieille commode qui jouxtait le lit, se frotta les pattes contre son pantalon, avant de reporter son attention sur eux. Elle les jaugea un instant, et comme ils ne trouvaient rien à lui dire, se contentant de la regarder comme des imbéciles, elle haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle leur offrit néanmoins un conseil tout particulier :

« — Bon à savoir : par chez nous, le code pour faire comprendre qu'on est en… « activité »… c'est d'accrocher un mouchoir à la poignée. Allez, sur ce, bonne nuit les tourtereaux ! Non mais j'te jure… »

Et sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte.

Un grand moment de silence flotta entre les deux urksas, restés côte à côte, lui debout, l'air abruti, elle assise par terre, l'expression honteuse. Ils décidèrent de rompre cet instant de gêne en même temps, parlant simultanément. Lui commença par un « Ecoute, je ne voulais pas… » et elle par un « Je suis désolée, je… ». Ils se figèrent alors, avant d'éclater de rire comme des imbéciles heureux. Ce fou-rire dura près de cinq minutes, et quand enfin ils se calmèrent, ce qui avait failli se produire fut occulté, aucun des deux ne désirant prendre le risque de l'évoquer.

Le renard manqua de se casser la figure en retirant le fleuret planté dans le plafond. En équilibre instable sur la banquette, il avait dû se tendre au maximum pour l'atteindre. Il redescendit d'un bond, avant de tendre son arme à Valkeyrie. Celle-ci la réceptionna, l'air un peu gênée, avant de le remercier d'un signe de tête.

« — A partir de demain, déclara-t-il, entraînement au combat, ma cocotte ! »

Il se laissa alors tomber dans la couchette, roulant du dos pour imposer une forme un peu plus confortable aux oreillers. Valkeyrie vint s'asseoir à côté, prenant place sur l'accoudoir molletonné.

« — Comment ça, « entraînement au combat » ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

— Eh bien, ce que j'ai appris ce soir, c'est que tu te débrouilles sacrément bien avec une épée entre les pattes. Mais pour survivre, ma grande, il faut apprendre à pas se la faire arracher ! »

Il lui offrit un sourire tout en dents pour la narguer d'avantage, et elle feignit de lui mettre un coup de patte dans le museau. Il sursauta alors légèrement, ce qui permit à la lapine de se moquer un peu de lui.

« — Plus sérieusement, poursuivit-il, ça ne nous fera pas de mal de pratiquer un peu, l'un contre l'autre. On a un niveau relativement équivalent, même si nos styles diffèrent complètement. On peut pas se permettre de s'encroûter, sachant qu'on a des experts du meurtre aux fesses. »

Valkeyrie hocha la tête en souriant, ravie à l'idée de ces futures passes d'armes. Cependant, cette proposition remettait sur le devant de la scène les évènements chaotiques de la soirée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser à nouveau :

« — Vraiment, Zieg, je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais tellement en colère… »

Pour appuyer ses regrets, elle se laissa glisser du rebord de la couchette pour tomber à genoux sur l'assise qui jouxtait celle du renard. Elle souleva alors les poils qui recouvraient le cou de son ami, dévoilant la plaie qu'elle y avait pratiqué, et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle le massa alors doucement, comme si ce geste pouvait avoir un quelconque pouvoir de guérison.

Ziegelzeig la savait assez tactile, mais depuis ce qui avait failli se produire, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, le moindre contact avec elle le mettait dans un état particulier, dont il ne parvenait à déterminer s'il l'appréciait, ou s'il le redoutait. De fait, il s'écarta légèrement, un peu mal à l'aise. Croyant qu'elle lui avait fait mal, Valkeyrie plaqua ses oreilles contre son dos et s'empressa de s'excuser :

« — Oh, pardon. Pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la trouver adorable, dès qu'il posait le regard sur elle, et cela lui donnait envie de se coller des baffes. Il n'avait tout de même pas eu le coup de foudre pour un lapin ? C'était ridicule !

Chassant ces idées de son esprit, il répondit en souriant :

« — Bah, pour être honnête, c'est plus ton crochet du droit qui m'a laissé un sacré souvenir. »

Voyant qu'il le prenait à la rigolade, Valkeyrie se sentit soulagée. Elle se laissa alors tomber en arrière, la tête contre l'accoudoir. Les yeux fixés vers le plafond, où elle semblait chercher du regard l'encoche qu'avait laissé son fleuret dans le bois, elle déclara d'un air grave, mais positif :

« — Ce soir, j'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur ma vie passée. »

Il était heureux de voir qu'elle se sentait mieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner encore un peu :

« — Ouai, et la transformation fut… explosive ! Ma mâchoire s'en souviendra longtemps.

— Sans parler de ton estomac ! »

Ils rirent un peu, et se sentirent plus détendus. Sans se redresser, Valkeyrie lui demanda :

« — Tu ne me cacheras plus rien désormais, pas vrai ? »

A cette question, le renard plaqua légèrement les oreilles en arrière, se sentant un peu piteux face aux souvenirs de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, depuis leur rencontre. Après un léger silence, qu'elle n'interrompit pas, alors qu'elle aurait eu des raisons de le faire, Ziegelzeig répondit :

« — Non. Je te le promets. Sauf si ça peut t'éviter de te retrouver en danger.

— On est déjà en danger. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à tenir ta promesse si tu apposes cette condition. »

Cette réflexion était plutôt fine. Il fut donc obligé de céder.

« — Très bien. Plus de cachoteries du tout, alors.

— Super, répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Et alors, maintenant… Quelle est la suite du programme ? »

Juste avant d'aller décrocher le fleuret, il avait pris le temps d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. La chaleur réconfortante qui provenait de l'âtre lui caressait doucement le museau, une sensation dont il se délectait. Légèrement somnolent, il bailla bruyamment, ce qui lui inspira sa réponse.

« — Dans les minutes à suivre, le programme se composera d'un voyage bienvenu au pays des songes.

— Oh, ne m'en parle pas, réagit-elle en exprimant une lassitude manifeste. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi vannée. J'ai l'impression de pas avoir dormi depuis trois jours. »

Il tourna vers elle un regard goguenard. Elle au moins, avait eu l'opportunité de dormir un peu, dans le train. Mais il lui reconnaissait bien volontiers une plus mauvaise journée que la sienne. Au court des dernières quarante-huit heures, la pauvre en avait pris plus d'une fois pour son grade. Et étant donné ce qu'ils avaient appris ce soir, les jours à venir ne s'annonçaient pas forcément plus reposants.

« — Tu prends le lit, déclara-t-il d'un ton avenant. La banquette me conviendra très bien. »

Elle se redressa alors pour lui lancer un regard où se lisait une admiration forcée.

« — Oh, mais quelle galanterie inattendue de ta part !

— Eh ouai, je suis comme ça : plein de surprises. »

Valkeyrie lui offrit un dernier sourire, avant de se redresser. D'un pas lent, qui manifestait son état d'épuisement général, contre lequel elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, elle se dirigea vers le lit, sur lequel elle s'effondra en poussant un cri de contentement. Usant de ses dernières forces, elle s'y roula deux ou trois fois tout en défaisant gaiement les draps, comme pour témoigner sa joie de retrouver un peu de confort. Alors, elle annonça d'une voix claire et teintée d'ironie :

« — Et voilà l'ex-milicienne devenue partenaire forcée d'un chasseur de primes douteux, prête à s'endormir dans un lit que lui a généreusement offert le chef de la rébellion qu'elle avait juré de combattre ! »

A l'audition de cette tirade un brin cynique, Ziegelzeig ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« — Ouai, la vie nous joue parfois de drôles de tours, répondit-il. »

Quelques minutes passèrent, où il resta immobile, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante du feu. Lorsqu'il commença à sentir ses paupières s'affaisser, il déplaça les oreillers sur la banquette, en vue de se fabriquer une couche à peu près confortable, puis il s'allongea. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, la voix de Valkeyrie lui parvint, empêtrée de sommeil.

« — Zieg… On fera tout pour la sauver, pas vrai ? »

Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence à Eyol, et bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, il opina doucement du chef, avant de répondre :

« — Bien entendu.

— Il le faut absolument, renchérit-elle doucement. Au milieu de toutes ces machinations et de ces jeux d'intérêt, c'est la seule chose qui doit nous importer. »

Un petit instant de silence suivit, avant qu'elle n'achève sa réflexion.

« — Car si on la sauve, on sauve le Kantor. »

Saisi par cette réflexion, il garda les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond pendant de longues minutes, et alors que les premiers petits ronflements lui parvenaient du côté de Valkeyrie, signe qu'elle avait finalement succombé au sommeil, il y pensait encore.

C'était tout comme elle l'avait dit. Rien n'était moins vrai.


	17. Chapitre 16

16

Le soleil commençait tout juste d'effleurer de ses rayons les créneaux de l'ancien bastion abandonné de Burigral. Le fief, ancienne plate-forme militaire située aux avant-postes de la ville, sur un piémont rocheux, servait de repaire à la rébellion. Ziegelzeig le voyait pour la première fois depuis l'extérieur. Il en avait toujours franchi les limites avec un sac en toile sur la tête, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cet emplacement était plutôt logique. Il observa l'architecture croulante du bâtiment, et jugea qu'il constituait une planque idéale… Personne n'irait fouiner dans un vieux fort tombant en ruines, surplombant une ville fantôme, dont la plupart l'imaginait encore hantée par quelques démons du Voile.

Se tenant un peu plus loin, l'air encore endormie, mais son sac déjà sur les épaules, Valkeyrie contemplait la vue qui s'étendait depuis l'accotement rocheux, et offrait une vision panoramique des ruines de Burigral avant de se perdre dans un horizon de clairières en friche, et de bois touffus, le tout figé sous un fugace lever de soleil.

Se tenant près de l'ancien pont-levis, aujourd'hui purement factuel, les douves ayant depuis longtemps été comblées par de la terre et des roches, Killian donnait des ordres de dernière minute à quelques-uns de ses hommes, qui organisaient le départ des troupes. Adossée au mur d'enceinte, les bras croisés et l'air maussade, Dandra observait les manœuvres, prête à intervenir au moindre manquement.

Finalement, le chef de la rébellion rejoignit Ziegelzeig, qu'il voyait pour la première fois depuis le matin, et le saisit par l'épaule en riant bruyamment. Il le fit pivoter vers Valkeyrie, qui leur tournait le dos et se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, perdue dans la contemplation du lointain. Alors, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« — Dandra m'a expliqué pour vous deux ! Haha ! Cachotier, va ! Tu auras dû me prévenir que la demoiselle était ta roshkine, ça nous aurait évité bien des détours. »

Le terme « roshkine » était une appellation désuète propre aux urksas pour qualifier le ou la partenaire d'une relation suivie, destinée à se solder par un mariage. Ziegelzeig n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un employer ce mot depuis des années, et faillit exploser de rire, avant de saisir la portée du message de Killian, et ce qu'il pensait comprendre de sa relation avec Valkeyrie. Il redressa un doigt en vue de le corriger, mais le blaireau était déjà parti sur une autre idée farfelue :

« — Tu as bien choisi, renard ! Elle te fera de beaux petits, celle-là. »

Et il ponctua la phrase d'une puissante frappe dans le dos, avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller présenter ses respects à la lapine, le laissant médusé face à cette idée grotesque.

Alors que Killian arrivait à proximité de Valkeyrie, il l'interpella d'une voix forte et amicale.

« — C'est une belle matinée pour un voyage, n'est-ce pas ? »

La lapine se retourna vers lui, et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« — Oui… Même si je ne sais pas encore exactement où notre route va nous mener. »

Le chef de la rébellion la rejoignit sur le petit promontoire rocheux depuis lequel la vue était plus ouverte. Il s'arrêta un instant, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, avant de déclarer :

« — C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce calme… Depuis des mois, tous les matins, je prends le temps d'observer ce tableau et mon regard se perd toujours dans le dédale de cette cité déserte. »

Sans détourner les yeux des ruines de Burigral, il poussa un léger soupir avant de s'accroupir, ramassant un petit caillou du bout de ses griffes. Ziegelzeig les rejoignait au même moment, ce qui lui permit de saisir la suite des propos que le chef de la rébellion était en train de tenir.

« — A chaque fois, ça me met du vague à l'âme, quand je constate à quel point je suis isolé, et coupé de mon ancienne vie. »

Valkeyrie lui lança un regard curieux, qu'il dû ressentir sans le voir, car il poursuivait son observation minutieuse de la ville fantôme. D'une voix calme et posée, il continua :

« — Eh oui… Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fut pleine d'erreurs et de regrets que je n'éprouve aucune nostalgie. Il y eut des jours heureux. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces souvenirs de paix que je trouve la force de lutter, à chaque instant, contre ceux qui pourraient les empêcher de redevenir une réalité. »

Sous la force de ses doigts, qu'il faisait rouler autour du caillou, celui-ci commença à s'effriter doucement, jusqu'à tomber en poussière.

« — J'ai fini par penser que chaque individu vivait forcément une expérience similaire à un moment de sa vie. Nous sommes à l'image de cette cité. Nous avons un passé glorieux, une vie heureuse, et puis, un jour, pour une raison qui nous échappe totalement, le destin décide de nous faire trébucher, et nos existences se transforment en un champ de ruines. »

A l'audition de ces propos, le regard de Ziegelzeig se fit plus vague, comme si les mots de Killian résonnaient d'une manière particulière en lui. Valkeyrie tourna alors le visage vers le renard, et il l'observa tandis qu'il se laissait absorber par la contemplation de la cité en ruines. Elle comprit sans mal qu'il regardait en fait bien plus loin, jusqu'en lui-même, un retour momentané sur un passé qu'il aurait pu vouloir oublier. Alors, Killian se redressa, s'époussetant les pattes, pour se tourner vers elle, souriant.

« — Le tout est de savoir si nous pourrons nous reconstruire, ou si nous resterons à jamais des fantômes, conclut-t-il. »

Valkeyrie tourna ses yeux d'un vert magnifique vers le blaireau, et lui rendit son sourire, déclarant pour lui, autant que pour Ziegelzeig :

« — Vous ne serez jamais un fantôme. »

La franchise avec laquelle elle avait déclaré cette phrase était lumineuse. Killian la serra doucement dans ses bras, et elle lui rendit son étreinte, l'air heureuse.

« — Bonne chance, Killian, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

— A vous aussi, ma chère enfant. »

Il s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre ses troupes, prêtes à prendre le départ pour Otonomah. Une mission si risquée qu'elle pourrait bien être la dernière de la rébellion. Arrivé au niveau de Ziegelzeig, il s'arrêta pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main, en déclarant :

« — Tant d'années écoulées avant de finalement en arriver à travailler ensemble.

— C'est vrai, répondit le renard. Il faut croire que nous avions simplement besoin d'être guidés, tous les deux. »

Et à ces mots, il tourna les yeux vers Valkeyrie, qui l'observait d'un air tendre, tandis que la lumière émergeante du soleil inondait son visage.

Il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre les premières maisons en ruines de Burigral. Ils firent alors une première halte, Ziegelzeig décidant de profiter de cette occasion pour expliquer à sa compagne de route la suite des évènements. Il retira un vieux carnet de l'une de ses sacoches, dont il extirpa une vieille carte toute cornée et jaunissante, qu'il avait plié à l'intérieur. D'un geste rapide, il l'aplanit sur la surface de la large pierre devant laquelle ils s'étaient installés.

« — Bien, alors voilà, commença le renard. On a en notre possession ce bidule technologique qui pourrait nous permettre de remonter jusqu'aux types qui veulent notre mort, et qui sont probablement à l'origine de la disparition des enfants. Et surtout responsables de leur état. »

Valkeyrie hocha la tête, confirmant ces explications. Ziegelzeig poursuivit :

« — Je connais un type nommé Gormekh, plutôt callé dans son domaine. C'est un technomancien de renom. Si tu veux une idée de son talent en la matière, tu peux regarder ce qu'il a fait à mes pattes. »

Surprise par cette information, la lapine le dévisagea.

« — Eh oui, reprit-il, c'est grâce au génie de ce type que j'ai pu remarcher. Il a mis au point ces prothèses, les ajustant à la perfection jusqu'à ce qu'elles me permettent de me tenir à nouveau debout. Alors franchement, je doute qu'il soit incapable de nous en dire plus sur cet appareil.

— Très bien. En route, alors ! »

Le renard se racla alors la gorge, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe aux oreilles de Valkeyrie.

« — Hum… Il y a un léger souci, expliqua-t-il. Il habite à Surkam. »

Face à cette information, Valkeyrie ne put retenir un léger hoquet de surprise, avant de s'affoler quelque peu :

« — Hein ? Mais… C'est bien à trois semaines de marche d'ici ! Et aucun train de descend autant vers le Sud… C'est trop proche des terres de l'Essaim. On n'y arrivera jamais ! »

Tentant de tempérer cette réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu, Ziegelzeig redressa les pattes.

« — Attends, attends, doucement, lâcha-t-il. J'ai une option sous le coude, éventuellement. »

Il lui indiqua un point sur la carte, plus au Sud, à environ trois jours de marche, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait estimer. Ziegelzeig expliqua alors son idée :

« — C'est le point de passage de Caldere. Un ancien poste des douanes, désaffecté depuis la désertification de la région en raison des attaques insectoïdes. »

En effet, les terres de l'Essaim, ces insectes monstrueux vivant en colonies organisées, fédérés par la toute-puissance de leur reine, Entropédia, occupaient toute la partie Sud du Kantor, où les forêts luxuriantes faisaient place à des jungles étouffantes et humides. Les urksas vivants près de ces frontières subissaient régulièrement des attaques mortelles de la part des populations insectoïdes, qui étendaient leurs territoires dans toutes les directions. De fait, étant donné la dangerosité de ces zones particulières, les habitants avaient renoncé à y demeurer, et étaient partis s'installer dans les cités de la moitié Nord du pays, laissant derrière eux des villes aux infrastructures désertes, à l'image de celle de Caldere, mentionnée par Ziegelzeig.

« — Je connais bien ce coin-là, crois-moi, pour y avoir passé les pires moments de mon existence.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. C'est là-bas que tu as… enfin qu'on t'a…

— Que j'ai perdu mes jambes, oui, acheva-t-il pour elle. On m'a laissé pour mort dans une forêt de la bordure, afin que je me fasse bouffer par les insectes, sans doute… Mais quelqu'un m'a secouru. »

Alors qu'elle allait l'interroger sur la nature et l'identité de son sauveur, il reprit ses explications, lui coupant la chique un peu brutalement, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas envie d'en parler.

« — Toujours est-il qu'une route commerciale existe, prenant sa source quelque part, dans les villes orientales d'Hongun, et qui transite par plusieurs grandes cités d'Indra, de Derfah et d'Etorès, en suivant les courbes de leurs frontières. »

Tout en lui fournissant ces explications, il désignait sur la carte le tracé imaginaire de cette route.

« — Elle longe les bordures de l'Essaim, et passe par Caldere, avant de continuer jusqu'à Surkam.

— C'est bien joli, rétorqua-t-elle, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça va nous faire gagner du temps. »

Alors le renard feuilleta les pages vieillies de son carnet d'un mouvement triomphal, soulignant ainsi le point d'orgue de la solution qu'il proposait.

« — Et si je te dis que je dispose des calendriers de passage de toutes les caravanes commerciales qui transitent par cette route, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Que ce serait un miracle que l'une d'entre elles corresponde à nos besoins, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu angoissé.

— Miracle ou pas, c'est comme tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à y voir un signe du destin, mais une caravane transitera bien par les ruines de Caldere dans huit jours exactement. »

Valkeyrie écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise par cette nouvelle. A présent toute excitée, elle manifesta son intérêt par une question des plus sensées :

« — Si on arrive à négocier le droit de nous rattacher à la caravane, combien de temps va-t-on gagner sur le voyage ? »

Presque comme si le sujet était déjà résolu à ses yeux, Ziegelzeig commençait à replier la carte. Alors qu'il mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, il répondit :

« — Ces caravanes sont très rapides. Pour leurs propriétaires, le temps, c'est de l'argent. S'ils nous prennent avec eux, on sera à Surkam trois ou quatre jours plus tard. »

Valkeyrie calcula rapidement la durée totale du voyage, et l'estimation sembla la satisfaire.

« — Huit jours jusqu'à ce que la caravane arrive, et quatre une fois qu'on l'aura rejoint. Douze jours à la place de trente. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire charmant, feutrant les yeux en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« — Pas mal, renard. Pas mal. »

Achevant de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche, il se redressa d'un bond, satisfait. Tandis qu'elle l'imitait, il ajouta :

« — Il ne nous faudra pas plus de trois ou quatre jours pour atteindre Caldere, sur les huit dont on dispose… Faire un petit détour ne nous prendra pas masse de temps, et il se trouve que je t'ai fait une promesse… Donc, si tu en as toujours envie, on peut s'arrêter un jour ou deux à Seyrault, pour que tu puisses voir tes parents. »

A cette proposition, elle ne se sentit plus de joie, et lui sauta dans les bras, plaquant son visage contre son torse tout en le serrant fort contre elle. Il resta un peu interdit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relâche. Décidemment, il se faisait assez mal à son côté très tactile, bien qu'il ne détesta pas ça. Elle ne fit même pas attention à sa gêne, et se détourna vivement, prise par l'euphorie de cette bonne nouvelle. En la voyant si gaie, et pleine d'entrain, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Seyrault se trouvait à une trentaine de kilomètres au Sud-Est de Burigral, il leur faudrait donc marcher d'un bon pas s'ils espéraient pouvoir y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Toute la matinée, ils avancèrent à un rythme soutenu, ne croisant que peu de monde sur la route. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, animés par l'ensemble des sujets multiples et variés qu'ils pouvaient aborder. Valkeyrie lui confia le récit des missions les plus étranges qu'elle avait pu mener, du temps où elle était dans la Milice de proximité. Des évènements souvent plus drôles que dramatiques, d'ailleurs. Le renard, pour sa part, lui fit le récit de quelques batailles qu'il avait mené, du temps où il était dans l'Armée Sénatoriale. Elle le questionna particulièrement sur les combats résultants de la courte guerre qui avait opposé les urksas aux minotaures du Rift, alors que ces-derniers avaient tenté d'étendre leurs territoires sur les terres du Kantor. Ziegelzeig avait participé à plusieurs batailles importantes au cours de ce conflit, et s'était même battu en duel contre Rag'Cozoc, le tristement célèbre général minotaure, connu pour les atrocités qu'il faisait subir aux populations qui tombaient sous sa domination. La lapine se montra passionnée par cette histoire, l'inondant de questions en tous genres, qui finirent par lui donner mal à la tête. Finalement, ils en arrivèrent à des sujets plus terre-à-terre. Valkeyrie lui parla de sa famille, notamment de ses trois sœurs. L'une était plus âgée qu'elle, déjà mariée depuis longtemps, et mère de deux petits monstres. Les deux autres étaient ses cadettes, et vivaient encore chez leurs parents. Elle multiplia les anecdotes de jeunesse, signe évident que sa famille lui manquait, insistant particulièrement sur les bêtises qu'elle et ses sœurs enchaînaient lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Ziegelzeig l'écoutait parler, le sourire aux lèvres, attentifs à ses propos, posant parfois l'une ou l'autre question, savourant le plaisir simple d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Le ciel était clément, mais les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler au-dessus de leurs têtes, signes que le mauvais temps n'allait pas tarder à les rattraper. Ce fut précisément au moment où Valkeyrie commençait à se plaindre de vouloir prendre une bonne douche, que les premières gouttes se mirent à tomber. Le renard la nargua un moment quant à ce concours de circonstance, mais la pluie s'intensifiant, ils devinrent plus moroses, et finirent par être totalement silencieux.

Ils firent une pause aux alentours de treize heures, pour manger un morceau, profitant de l'abri relatif que leur offrait un énorme rocher, jaillissant en pointe depuis le sol. Les rebelles leur avaient fourni des vivres, et ils devaient en avoir assez pour tenir trois ou quatre jours avant de devoir se ravitailler. Saisie par la fraicheur de l'air humide sur son pelage trempée, Valkeyrie grelottait en mâchouillant un bout de pain. Ziegelzeig proposa alors de se réchauffer par l'effort, et l'obligea à se battre à l'épée contre lui. Comme il le lui avait annoncé la veille, ils ne se substitueraient pas à cet entraînement quotidien.

D'abord réticente, la lapine finit par céder, et ils échangèrent les passes d'armes pendant près d'une heure, sous la pluie torrentielle. Ziegelzeig lui apporta plusieurs conseils dans le maintien de la garde, la prise de lame, l'équilibre, tandis qu'il tentait lui-même d'apprendre de son jeu de jambe si agile et particulier. Finalement, trempés et à bout de souffle, ils reprirent la route d'un pas plus lent.

L'après-midi leur sembla longue et éreintante. Ils essayèrent à plusieurs reprises d'entamer des discussions, histoire de passer le temps, mais la pluie tombait si fort qu'ils avaient du mal à s'entendre, même lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Aussi, renoncèrent-ils à échanger.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Ziegelzeig commença à repérer un mouvement insistant de la part de Valkeyrie, qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il lui jeta alors un regard curieux, et constata que l'attention de la lapine était focalisée sur sa patte droite, qu'elle agitait avec violence avant de la raidir, faisant par moments jaillir une petite source de lumière arcanique entre ses doigts. Il comprit qu'elle essayait de s'entraîner au maniement de cette force inhérente dont elle disposait, en se passant du médium usuel qui lui permettait de la faire transiter, pour sa part une lame. Sans ce support, qui facilitait la matérialisation du flux magique et conditionnait sa forme, elle éprouvait des difficultés à manier ses pouvoirs, chose à laquelle elle essayait visiblement de remédier. Le renard décida de la laisser en paix, heureux de la voir persistante dans le développement de ses capacités. Au bout de quasiment une heure d'essais infructueux, elle poussa un soupir avant de renoncer, trop épuisée pour insister d'avantage.

De temps en temps, Ziegelzeig laissait courir son regard sur Valkeyrie, qui avançait d'un pas régulier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, grelotante sous sa chemise trempée qui collait à sa silhouette fragile. Toujours embrouillé par les évènements de la veille au soir, et ce qui avait failli se passer entre eux, il essayait de déterminer la nature des sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait. Bien qu'il fut totalement incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante, ce questionnement lui occupa l'esprit jusqu'à ce, qu'enfin, ils arrivent en vue de Seyrault.

Alors, Valkeyrie sembla retrouver un peu de sa bonne humeur du matin, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps car, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des limites de la petite ville, elle commença à se poser des questions plutôt pertinentes sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ses parents pour leur expliquer sa situation.

« — Ben… Dis leur la vérité, tout simplement, répondit Ziegelzeig alors qu'elle se rongeait les sangs. »

Elle lui lança un regard brûlant qui en dit long quant à son avis par rapport à cette proposition.

« — C'est ça, répondit-elle. Mes parents faisaient déjà une syncope à la simple idée de me voir partir pour Otonomah… Alors imagine si je leur apprends que je suis poursuivie par deux assassins et que je dois me fier à un chasseur de primes pour espérer rester en vie. »

Poussant un râle désespéré, elle se plaqua une patte contre le front, faisant jaillir une giclée d'eau impressionnante de son pelage détrempé.

« — Et en plus, si je leur dis que j'ai démissionné… Oh… Ce sera terrible.

— Quoi ? demanda le renard. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils te le reprocheraient ? »

Valkeyrie tourna les talons pour lui faire face, l'air incrédule. Visiblement, le renard n'avait pas bien saisi la personnalité de ses parents.

« — Ils seraient ravis, au contraire. Ils ont tout fait pour essayer de me dissuader d'entrer dans la Milice, quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Ils pensaient que j'allais me faire zigouiller dès le premier jour. Faut dire qu'une lapine dans les forces de l'ordre… L'idée aurait terrifié n'importe quel parent.

— C'est pas faux, répondit-il d'un air provoquant.

— Ah ! Tu vois ? »

Elle n'avait même pas saisi la moquerie sous-jacente du propos. Ziegelzeig en déduisit qu'elle devait réellement s'en faire, pour le coup. Agitée à l'extrême, elle poursuivit :

« — Alors je ne te dit pas la crise à laquelle j'ai eu droit quand j'ai parlé de passer le concours internes des forces spéciales, l'année dernière… J'ai cru que mon père allait m'attacher à l'arbre du jardin jusqu'à ce que l'idée me passe. Mais là encore, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et je suis allée jusqu'au bout… Avec le succès qu'on sait. »

Visiblement, elle était à présent capable de parler de son échec sans ressentir le moindre regret. Ses rencontres avec Eyol, puis avec Killian, l'avaient manifestement fait grandir un peu. Ziegelzeig était ravi à cette idée, ne prenant même pas en considération le rôle énorme qu'il avait lui-même joué dans cette affaire.

« — Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Si tu as trop la trouille de leur faire face, on peut toujours poursuivre notre chemin sans nous arrêter. Mais je t'avouerai qu'à l'idée de passer à côté d'une occasion de me mettre un peu au sec, je risque de devenir méchant. »

Elle passa une patte nerveuse le long de son oreille gauche. Les deux étaient plaquées dans son dos, dégoulinantes de pluie.

« — Je sais, je sais, bredouilla-t-elle. Rah ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je déteste leur mentir !

— Allons bon. Quel gamin n'a jamais menti à ses parents ?

— Mais je suis plus une gamine, Zieg !

— Dans ce cas, arrête de te comporter comme tel ! »

Il avait haussé le ton, malgré lui, mais il espérait qu'en se montrant un peu plus dur, il l'aiderait à prendre les choses en main. Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexée, avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre la route vers la ville, sans ajouter un mot. Il lui emboîta le pas en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle avait vraiment un caractère de chien… plutôt étonnant pour un lapin, d'ailleurs.


	18. Chapitre 17

17

Un carillon tinta délicatement lorsque la porte de la boutique pivota sur ses gonds. Valkeyrie entra en trombe dans le magasin, affichant une grimace qui laissait apparaître ses dents crispées par le froid. Elle se mit à sautiller d'une patte sur l'autre, avant de se précipiter vers le fond de la pièce, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait un poêle à bois allumé, et bien chaud. Elle s'adossa alors contre le mur adjacent et poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant la douce chaleur caresser les poils de son pelage. Une casserole brûlante recouverte d'une manique était déposée sur la plaque métallique qui surplombait le poêle. Valkeyrie huma le doux fumet qui s'en échappait et, un sourire aux lèvres, souleva le couvercle pour faire apparaître un amoncèlement de marrons chauds. Elle enfourna sa patte dans la casserole pour en saisir une énorme poignée, avant de la ramener contre elle, se fichant éperdument de la chaleur brûlante qu'ils dégageaient. Alors, d'un mouvement presque compulsif, elle commença à les avaler les uns après les autres, son sourire s'étendant toujours plus, jusqu'à lui donner une expression de béatitude totale.

Ziegelzeig l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'intérieur, mais demeurait sur le pas de la porte, dégoulinant de pluie, l'air misérable. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'espace organisé du petit magasin surchargé, avant de laisser la porte se refermer derrière lui. Le carillon tinta alors une seconde fois, tandis que le bâtant le frôlait doucement.

L'espace intérieur était occupé par trois petits rayonnages horizontaux, alignés parallèlement, et qui proposaient un peu de tout, notamment des denrées alimentaires diverses, quelques produits d'entretien, et des objets de première nécessité. Un espace quincaillerie était présent, occupant le mur du fond, tandis que derrière le renard se dressait la large baie vitrée, donnant sur la rue, et où figurait, en larges lettres blanches, le nom du magasin : « Epicerie Constantine ». L'avant de la boutique était obstrué par un large comptoir, qui pouvait visiblement faire office de bar, puisque du côté droit, trois tabourets étaient alignés, prêts à recevoir d'éventuels clients. Juste au-dessus, fixé au mur, un tableau noir présentait un message à la craie invitant les visiteurs à goûter « le fameux Campaillard de madame Constantine ». Dans un cadre situé juste à côté se trouvait une magnifique photo de famille, où posaient le père et la mère de Valkeyrie, entourée de leurs quatre filles. Etant donné l'âge moyen de ces-dernières, la photo avait facilement plus de quinze ans.

Alors qu'il se tenait là, les bras ballants, observant l'agencement de la petite boutique, la propriétaire des lieux fit son arrivée d'un pas rapide, jaillissant depuis une ouverture située de l'autre côté du comptoir, et qui devait donner sur le stock.

« — Voilà, voilà, j'arrive, déclara-t-elle d'une voix guillerette. »

En croisant son regard, Ziegelzeig fut frappé de stupeur en croyant rencontrer les yeux vert émeraude de Valkeyrie. Un peu tassée par l'âge, mais encore fort sémillante, cette urksa tenant du lapin avait un pelage d'un beige crémeux qui semblait soyeux au toucher. Elle portait une robe de travail bleue à motifs floraux, surplombée par un tablier blanc à la propreté impeccable. Les oreilles bien dressées, elle offrit au renard un sourire accueillant, tout en le scrutant de haut en bas, avant de s'arrêter sur la flaque d'eau qui s'amoncelait sous ses pattes.

« — Eh bien, mon pauvre ami, on dirait que la pluie ne vous a pas épargné. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? A mon avis, un bon café ne serait pas mal, pour commencer. Vous devez être frigorifié !

— Heu… »

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, elle était déjà affairée à la machine, ramassant une pelletée de grain à moudre dans un petit sac disposé juste à côté. Alors, il se pencha au-dessus du comptoir, pour lui dire :

« — En fait, c'est par rapport à votre fille… »

Alors qu'elle tournait vers lui un visage intrigué, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui parle de ses enfants, un cri de joie se fit entendre, attirant leur attention à tous deux :

« — Maman ! »

Jaillissant depuis le fond du magasin, où se trouvait le poêle à bois, une poignée de marrons chauds entre les pattes, Valkeyrie se précipita vers le comptoir, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Alors sa mère écarquilla les yeux, et son visage se fendit à son tour d'un sourire émerveillé.

« — Oh ! Ma chérie ! »

Valkeyrie sauta dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant si fort que celle-ci laissa choir la petite pelle qu'elle avait entre les pattes, tout le café se répandant au sol. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent attention, trop absorbée par leur étreinte. Finalement, elles se séparèrent, Delise Constantine pouvant alors apprécier l'humidité que sa fille lui avait transmise en la serrant contre elle… son tablier blanc, et une bonne partie de sa robe, étaient complètement trempés. A l'image du renard, Valkeyrie ruisselait elle aussi de la tête aux pattes.

« — Mais… Tu es toute trempée, remarqua Delise. Tu as passé combien de temps sous la pluie, exactement ?

— Oh, ça… Heu… Un petit moment.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Valkeyrie grimaça légèrement, mais sa mère, qui était déjà occupée à ramasser les grains de café tombés au sol, ne le remarqua pas. La lapine lança un appel à l'aide du regard à Ziegelzeig qui, les bras croisés et un sourire chafouin accroché au museau, la regardait se dépatouiller avec délice. Elle lui répondit par une mine courroucée, avant de soudain changer d'expression lorsque sa mère se redressa pour lui faire face, simulant alors une bonne humeur détendue.

« — Ah, si tu savais, baragouina-t-elle en ricanant bêtement. Une… Une sacrée histoire, haha ! Une sacrée longue histoire…

— Eh bien, tu vas me la raconter, pas vrai ? Mais d'abord, dis-moi… J'ai besoin d'être rassurée. Tout se passe bien, à la capitale ? Tes nouveaux collègues ont été gentils avec toi, j'espère ? Il faut toujours un temps d'adaptation, pour toute chose. Ils doivent se montrer patients avec toi. La grande ville, c'est autre chose qu'ici, pas vrai ? »

Elle déballait toutes ces phrases entrecoupées de questions à vive allure, et à chaque nouvelle interrogation, l'expression de Valkeyrie se crispait sensiblement. Ziegelzeig, savourant la scène, se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Alors, Delise se tourna vers lui, l'air surprise, confuse de l'avoir oublié.

« — Oh, pardonnez-moi, monsieur ! Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite ! On avait dit un café, pas vrai ? Désolée pour tout ça : c'est ma fille. Elle est partie travailler à la capitale, ça fait quoi ? Une bonne semaine. Je pensais ne pas la revoir avant des mois… Ça me travaillait, croyez-moi. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis contente de la voir.

— Je vous en prie, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse en jetant un coup d'œil à Valkeyrie, qui bouillonnait de honte et de colère et tentait visiblement de le transpercer de son regard assassin. Il n'y a absolument aucun mal. Je comprends parfaitement votre surprise. Alors ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, surtout. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, avant de se retourner vers la machine à café. Ne lâchant pas l'affaire pour autant, elle reprit :

« — Val ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

— Ah… Heu… Oui, pardon. La capitale. Oui, oui. Heu… C'est… C'est vraiment génial, si tu savais. Haha. Grand, plein de monde, dix milles choses à faire. C'est quelque chose.

— Et le travail, alors ? Tu ne me dis rien ! Je n'aime pas quand tu tournes autour du pot. En général c'est que tu as fait une bêtise ! »

A cette idée, elle se figea, et tourna les talons pour faire face à sa fille, qui lui offrit son plus large sourire, tout en plaquant ses oreilles dans son dos. Ziegelzeig lui trouva l'allure d'une voleuse prise la main dans le sac. Suspicieuse, Delise dressa les oreilles et se pencha pour faire face à Valkeyrie, les sourcils froncés.

« — Val ? Tu as fait une bêtise ? »

La lapine secoua vivement la tête, ses oreilles ballottant dans son dos à ce mouvement.

« — Non… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! On dirait que tu éludes mes questions.

— Mais non… C'est juste que je suis tellement contente de te voir que…

— Oh… Moi aussi, mon ange. »

Elle accompagna ces paroles par un doux baiser sur le museau de sa fille, avant de s'en retourner vers la machine à café. Menant de front toutes les activités en même temps, elle se retourna vers Ziegelzeig pour lui demander :

« — Vous l'aimez bien fort ?

— Et sans sucre, répondit-il dans un sourire.

— Très bien ! Alors c'est comme ça que vous l'aurez ! »

Impatient d'assister à la suite du spectacle, le renard s'installa sur l'un des sièges mis à disposition des clients, derrière le comptoir. Valkeyrie lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour l'appeler au secours. Il répondit en remuant doucement le museau de droite à gauche, avant de lui tirer discrètement la langue. A ce geste, il eut l'impression que Valkeyrie allait exploser, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son plaisir.

Alors qu'elle activait la machine, qui émit un petit sifflement de vapeur, Delise se retourna vers sa fille, qui reporta alors son attention sur elle, transformant une nouvelle fois son expression pour prendre un sourire crispé.

« — Le travail, ma chérie ? La Milice. Je t'ai demandé comment ça se passait.

— Oh, tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est les forces spéciales… C'est dur. Mais… Je commence à m'y faire, petit à petit. »

La voyant glisser une patte dans l'engrenage du mensonge éhonté, Ziegelzeig ne put se retenir, et poussa un petit ricanement étouffé. Delise tourna alors vers lui un visage interrogateur, et le renard y répondit en simulant une quinte de toux.

« — Eh bien, déclara-t-il. J'espère ne pas avoir pris froid, avec ce sale temps…

— Oh ! Je ne vous le souhaite pas, mon cher. Ce n'est pas une bonne période de l'année, pour tomber malade. »

En voyant l'expression de Valkeyrie, le renard se dit qu'il ne devait pas y avoir que le café qui était en train de bouillir. Justement, celui-ci arriva, fumant et bien chaud, dans une grande tasse blanche qu'elle déposa devant lui.

« — Pour le coup, je vous offre celui-ci, déclara Delise dans un sourire. On dira que c'était pour assistance à personne en danger.

— C'est vraiment trop gentil de votre part, répondit-il d'un ton ravi. »

A cette réponse, Delise fut prise d'un petit éclat de rire.

« — C'est que je n'ai pas envie d'être arrêtée par ma fille, reprit-t-elle. Vous savez, c'est une milicienne ! »

Et alors qu'il allait feindre la surprise pour accentuer encore d'avantage la gêne de Valkeyrie, cette-dernière le prit à contre-pied, en déclarant d'un ton triomphal :

« — Oh, mais il le sait, ne t'en fais pas. Il travaille avec moi. »

Pris par surprise, Ziegelzeig faillit renverser son café. Estomaqué, il jeta un regard interrogateur à Valkeyrie, qui lui répondit par un sourire goguenard avant de lui tirer la langue à son tour.

« — Vraiment ? déclara Delise avec transport. Mais alors vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ensemble ! C'est donc pour le travail ? Rien de trop grave, j'espère ? »

Horrifié, le renard s'aperçut que la tempête de questions s'abattait à présent sur lui. Satisfaite, la lapine le regardait d'un air provocateur, un sourire légèrement méprisant tordant son petit museau. L'espace d'une seconde, Ziegelzeig eut envie de l'étrangler pour l'avoir entraîné ainsi dans son mensonge. Mais au final, il se rasséréna, c'était de bonne guerre.

Voyant que Delise attendait toujours une réponse, il déclara du ton le plus authentique qu'il pouvait :

« — Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Une enquête relativement banale. Mais comme je devais me rendre à Seyrault, j'ai profité du fait d'avoir sous le coude une subordonnée qui en était originaire, et je lui ai donné l'ordre de m'accompagner. »

A l'audition de ce baratin, Valkeyrie, toujours dissimulée dans le dos de sa mère, releva les oreilles, en feignant une expression de surprise blessée. Incrédule, elle tendit le doit vers lui, avant de le ramener vers elle, l'air de dire « Ah ? Tu veux te faire passer pour le patron ? ». Alors, décidant de laisser s'exprimer son tempérament bagarreur, elle décida de renchérir :

« — Oh, tu es trop modeste ! Il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Maman, tu ne devineras jamais. Cet urksa est en fait capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale. »

A cette information, Delise écarquilla les yeux, mais son expression surprise ne valait en rien celle de Ziegelzeig, qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

« — C'est vrai ? s'exclama la propriétaire des lieux sur un ton extatique. »

Plaquant les oreilles en arrière, pris au piège du mensonge dans lequel Valkeyrie l'avait précipité, Ziegelzeig n'eut pas d'autre choix que de maugréer :

« — Mouai…

— J'ignorais que la Garde Sénatoriale et la Milice Martiale pouvait être amenées à travailler ensemble.

— Moi aussi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sombre, plutôt destinée à Valkeyrie qu'à sa mère.

— Comment ça ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Non, excusez-moi ! Je me suis mal exprimé. »

A présent, c'était la lapine qui jubilait. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle redressa les sourcils, l'air de jauger sa prestation.

« — En fait, reprit-il d'un ton confus, c'est relativement rare… Mais, parfois, oui, ça se fait.

— Haha ! C'est que ça doit être une affaire assez importante, finalement ? »

Il resta figé un instant, se demandant comment il allait se dépatouiller de cette situation. Il trouva néanmoins là l'occasion de passer le relai brûlant de leurs mensonges combinés à celle qui les avait amorcés.

« — Oh… Je préfère laisser le privilège à votre fille de vous l'annoncer, madame Constantine. Elle l'a bien mérité. »

Alors que Delise se retournait avec intérêt vers sa fille, celle-ci se retrouva confuse face à ce retournement de situation. Visiblement, ils auraient été capables de se renvoyer la balle ainsi pendant des heures, accentuant toujours d'avantage la gravité de leurs affabulations, juste pour le plaisir de se faire quelques coups bas supplémentaires. Néanmoins, Valkeyrie prit conscience qu'au-delà de ce petit jeu, certes sympathique, il y avait tout de même ses parents… Et que plus elle cherchait à l'emporter, plus elle risquait de les décevoir d'avantage lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité. Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils l'apprendraient, un jour ou l'autre… C'était inévitable. Elle avait tenté de leur mentir un nombre incalculable de fois, et elle s'était faite systématiquement attraper.

« — Eh bien, en fait… commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. »

Au même instant, le carillon de la porte se fit entendre, tandis qu'un client faisait irruption à l'intérieur de la boutique. Valkeyrie eut le temps de se sentir sauvée par le gong l'espace d'une demi-seconde, avant de constater l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

Il s'agissait d'un solide urksa tenant du lièvre, au pelage couleur fauve, engoncé dans une tenue officielle de la Milice de proximité, qui lui saillait à merveille, mettant en valeur les attraits de son corps athlétique. La lapine reconnut Falco, l'un de ses anciens collègues, du temps où elle travaillait à la Milice de Seyrault. Elle eut envie de se jeter sous le comptoir.

Le dénommé Falco se secoua légèrement, éclaboussant l'espace de quelques gouttes d'eau.

« — Pouah, déclara-t-il. Quel sale temps ! Excuse-moi pour le bazar, Delise… »

Alors, ses yeux se fixèrent sur Valkeyrie, et il se figea pendant une seconde. Elle lui offrit un sourire crispé, et lui fit un petit signe de la patte. Constatant qu'elle connaissait visiblement ce milicien, Ziegelzeig lui lança un regard intéressé, comme pour le jauger.

Falco s'exclama alors :

« — Val ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Haha ! Salut Falco… »

Encore toute euphorisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Delise s'immisça dans la conversation :

« — Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Figure-toi qu'elle est en mission, et accompagnée d'un capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale. »

Alors qu'elle indiquait le renard du bras, le lièvre jeta un regard suspicieux à ce-dernier. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant une demi-seconde, où ils se confrontèrent, avant que finalement le milicien ne se mette au garde à vous.

« — Mes hommages, capitaine ! »

Toujours méfiant, Ziegelzeig lui fit un signe de la patte, avant de répondre d'un ton un peu dédaigneux :

« — Salut. »

Comme si elle avait ressenti la tension grimper d'un cran, Valkeyrie s'avança jusqu'à eux, s'arrêtant à côté de Ziegelzeig qui, toujours assis, sa tasse de café entre les pattes, avait l'air tout à coup beaucoup plus sombre. Mentir sur son identité à une civile passait encore, mais à un milicien, il appréciait beaucoup moins. Croyant bien faire, Valkeyrie se sentit obligée d'apporter du poids au mensonge, alors qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu en rester là :

« — C'est le capitaine Ziegelzeig Aberhein. Je suis affectée à son service jusqu'à la résolution de notre enquête. »

Hochant doucement la tête, comme pour assimiler l'information, Falco répéta doucement :

« — Ziegelzeig Aberhein… Ça ne me dit rien… Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien entendu, capitaine.

— Y a pas d'offense. »

Même Valkeyrie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le ton agressif qu'il avait employé. Faisant mine de se déplacer pour se rapprocher de Falco, elle lui décrocha au passage un petit coup de patte dans l'épaule, qui devait servir d'avertissement. Il n'eut pour résultat que de rendre l'intéressé encore plus réfractaire. Il lança un regard noir à la lapine, avant de se détourner pour se concentrer sur le contenu de sa tasse.

Falco se racla alors la gorge, désireux de maintenir l'attention du soi-disant capitaine sur lui.

« — Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui feignait l'intérêt, mais qui transpirait la suspicion. Quel genre d'enquête peut pousser la chasse gardée du Sénat à devoir coopérer avec la Milice ?

— Le genre d'enquête confidentielle, dont vous n'avez rien à savoir. »

La fermeté extrême avec laquelle il avait répondu, couplée au fait qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de le regarder, piqua Falco au vif. Même Delise se sentit un peu perturbée, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Valkeyrie, pour sa part à la limite de la panique, ne saisissant pas pourquoi Ziegelzeig réagissait ainsi, au risque de dévoiler toute la supercherie, se tourna vers le milicien, prenant une voix douce et raisonnable :

« — Ecoute, Falco, je… »

Mais le lièvre ne l'écouta pas et la repoussa doucement sur le côté avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bar, le contournant légèrement pour faire face au renard, cherchant à capter son regard. Comme il se montrait particulièrement insistant, Ziegelzeig finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Rien de positif ne se lisait dans ses pupilles flamboyantes, bien au contraire. Falco fronça alors les sourcils, et prenant un ton plus dur, lui demanda :

« — Pouvez-vous me fournir une quelconque preuve de votre identité, et de votre grade, monsieur ? »

L'atmosphère devenait électrique, et Valkeyrie frémit en voyant le pelage de Ziegelzeig se hérisser.

« — Et en quel honneur devrais-je vous présenter l'un ou l'autre ? »

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer aussi vite ? Valkeyrie restait prostrée près de l'entrée, l'œil effaré. Quand elle vit Falco porter doucement sa main vers sa matraque, elle se dit que tout cela allait sans doute très mal finir. Instinctivement, elle agrippa la patte de sa mère qui, surprise, se tourna vers elle et remarqua son extrême affectation.

Prêt à réagir au moindre écart ou mouvement suspect, Falco justifia calmement sa demande, d'une voix ferme :

« — Eh bien, parce que la loi m'autorise à vous le demander, monsieur. Et cela, que vous soyez capitaine, ou pas. »

La loi, oui. La stupide loi qui octroyait des droits spécifiques aux petits soldats du Consortium, bien formés par le moule de son obscure volonté. Les forces de l'ordre officielles d'un pays n'auraient-elles pas dû être au seul service du peuple ? En cela, la Milice était une aberration, car elle ne servait que les intérêts du Consortium, qui l'avait créée, imposée, et qui bien entendu, la contrôlait totalement.

Ziegelzeig retroussa les babines, avant de glisser sa patte dans son dos. Valkeyrie, persuadée qu'il allait empoigner le manche de son épée, se crispa et poussa un cri.

« — Zieg ! »

Alors le renard rabattit violement son poing sur le comptoir, et Falco, sous le coup de la surprise, empoigna sa matraque. Mais lorsque Ziegelzeig écarta les doigts, ce fut pour révéler son vieil insigne de capitaine, qu'il avait récupéré dans sa sacoche dorsale. Valkeyrie poussa un soupir de soulagement, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère.

Falco, presque surpris, se saisit du badge officiel de la Garde Sénatoriale, et le scruta sous tous les angles, avant de finalement le rendre à son propriétaire, la mine un peu déconfite.

« — Tout est en ordre, capitaine Aberhein. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Son regard sombre fixé dans le vide, Ziegelzeig ne répondit rien. Le milicien s'éloigna alors de lui pour rejoindre Valkeyrie, qui lui lança un regard circonspect où brûlait une lueur de reproche.

« — Pas commode, ton patron, murmura Falco. »

La lapine lui répondit d'un ton piqué par la colère. Au final, elle se sentait elle aussi vexée que son ancien collègue ait été jusqu'à demander une preuve d'identité à quelqu'un qu'elle présentait comme son coéquipier.

« — Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller l'asticoter comme ça, aussi ?

— Ben… Faut dire qu'il a l'air louche, quand même. »

Delise, pour sa part, n'avait pas quitté Ziegelzeig des yeux. D'un pas tranquille, elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa doucement la patte sur l'épaule, le ramenant à la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers elle, l'air surpris, et elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux qui le réconforta un peu.

« — Vous voulez encore un peu de café, Ziegelzeig ? »

Alors il la contempla un instant, plus détendu, sentant à son contact sa colère et sa frustration disparaître. Puis il lui répondit en souriant :

« — Mes amis m'appellent Zieg. »

Contournant le comptoir pour retourner auprès de la machine à café, Delise poussa un petit rire satisfait.

« — Eh bien ! Me voilà l'amie d'un capitaine. »

Touché par sa gentillesse et sa confiance, il lui tendit sa tasse. Cependant, il restait vigilant à ce qui se disait dans son dos, et l'air de rien, tendait l'oreille pour ne rien perdre de la conversation qu'entretenaient les deux anciens collègues.

« — C'est quoi cette affaire sur laquelle tu travailles ? demandait Falco à voix basse.

— Je ne suis pas autorisée à en parler, tu l'as bien entendu.

— Allez ! A moi, tu peux bien le dire, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! »

« Le bon vieux temps », hein ? A présent Ziegelzeig comprenait mieux pourquoi ce gamin en uniforme était venu jouer le coq devant lui. A l'idée que Valkeyrie ait pu avoir une quelconque relation avec ce type, il sentit sa rage grimper d'un cran. Soudain, il réalisa qu'au-delà de son antipathie naturelle pour les miliciens en général, il avait peut-être également réagit aussi agressivement par jalousie. Il se frappa le front du poing, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Il entendit le son feutré de la fourrure de Valkeyrie, qui devait tourner la tête de gauche à droite pour manifester son refus :

« — Non, désolée. Je t'en parlerai lorsqu'on en aura terminé. Pas avant. C'est très sérieux, à Otonomah, tu sais. Au moindre écart, je suis bonne pour un rapport.

— Bon, bon, d'accord, accepta-t-il d'une voix rieuse. Mais ça implique qu'on se revoit, alors ! Pour que tu puisses me raconter ça… »

Ziegelzeig grinça des dents à l'audition d'une technique de drague aussi éculée. Ce Falco lui hérissait décidemment le poil. Il avait envie de saisir un tabouret et de l'exploser contre son crâne rachitique de lièvre consanguin. Delise déposa entre ses pattes une nouvelle tasse de café bien chaud et, inquiète de son expression courroucée, lui demanda :

« — Ça ne va pas, Zieg ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Ah. Si, si, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

Pour faire bonne figure, il se dérida, ce qui fut suffisant à la convaincre. Derrière lui, le Dom Juan à la manque semblait en avoir fini avec son numéro.

« — N'hésite pas à passer nous voir au quartier général, tant que tu es dans le coin ! Tout le monde sera content de te voir.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Valkeyrie. »

Alors Falco s'éloigna vers les rayonnages pour aller faire les quelques emplettes qui l'avaient attiré jusqu'ici, à cette heure tardive de la soirée.

Tandis que Valkeyrie s'asseyait sur un tabouret à côté de lui, Ziegelzeig vida sa tasse de café, la reposant plus brutalement sur le comptoir qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. La lapine essaya de capter son regard, en vain, et comprit que pour le moment, elle n'en tirerait rien. La soirée risquait encore d'être animée… Passeraient-ils une seule journée ensemble sans finir par se disputer, voire se battre, pour une raison ou pour une autre ?

Delise se retourna vers sa fille pour lui demander :

« — Dis-moi, ma chérie, vous restez combien de temps en ville, tous les deux ?

— Jusqu'à après-demain, normalement. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on loge à la maison, pendant ce temps ? On s'y est pris à la dernière minute, et on n'a pas pensé à réserver de chambres à l'hôtel, alors… »

Lui lançant un regard exaspéré, Delise répondit :

« — « Est-ce que ça te dérange ? », franchement… Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte, petite gourde. Bien sûr que vous pouvez dormir à la maison. Rien ne nous fera plus plaisir, à ton père et moi. »

Alors Ziegelzeig desserra enfin les lèvres :

« — Merci, madame. C'est très aimable à vous.

— Aimable ? Non. Normal ? Oui. Et si je dois vous appeler « Zieg », sachez que pour ma part, mes amis m'appellent Delise. »

Trouvant là une occasion de lui rendre la politesse, le renard lui offrit un sourire charmant, tout en reprenant les paroles qu'elle avait eu pour lui quelques instants plus tôt :

« — Eh bien ! Me voilà l'ami d'une maman extraordinaire. »

Delise eut un petit rire à cette réflexion, appréciant l'allusion.

« — Eh oui, répondit-elle. On a tous nos domaines de compétences particuliers ! »

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Falco arrivant prêt du comptoir avec ses achats sous le coude, Delise s'éloigna d'eux pour aller l'encaisser. Tout en facturant au milicien les différents produits qu'il avait achetés, elle leur lança :

« — Vous devriez rentrer à la maison, tous les deux. Mon petit poêle et mes tasses de café ne seront pas suffisants pour réussir à vous sécher. Vous êtes trempés jusqu'à la corde. Allez vous décrasser et vous reposer un peu, je vous retrouverai plus tard. »

Hochant la tête, Valkeyrie se releva, tout en remerciant encore une fois sa mère. Ziegelzeig en fit autant, puis ils quittèrent la boutique, se retrouvant à nouveau sous le froid insidieux de la pluie. La lapine tourna alors un regard un peu inquiet vers son compagnon de route. Redoutant de voir une dispute éclater à tout moment, elle chercha à la prévenir d'une voix douce :

« — Zieg, je… »

Le renard détourna le regard, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux au travers de la vitre de l'épicerie, pour voir ce que faisait Falco. Le milicien se débattait avec son portefeuille, essayant d'en extraire la monnaie qui lui manquait pour régler ses achats. Satisfait de le voir focalisé sur autre chose que sur sa personne, Ziegelzeig s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Croyant qu'il fuyait la conversation qu'elle cherchait à engager, Valkeyrie marcha dans ses pas.

« — J'essaie de te dire quelque chose, Zieg. »

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la boutique, le renard se tourna alors brusquement vers elle, et la questionna sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« — C'était qui, celui-là ? »

Elle tressaillit légèrement à son mouvement, avant de répondre, un peu décontenancée :

« — Falco… Falco Lisram. C'était un collègue à moi, du temps où je travaillais encore pour la Milice de Seyrault.

— Un collègue… Et c'est tout ? »

Comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir, et n'appréciant pas trop le ton sur lequel il l'interrogeait en ce sens, elle se campa sur ses jambes et calla ses mains contre ses hanches, prenant une expression plus dure.

« — Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Rien du tout. Et toi ? »

Surprise par cette question retournée, elle fut un peu décontenancée.

« — J'ai vingt-sept ans, tu sais. A cet âge, la plupart des gens ont déjà eu quelques histoires sentimentales. »

Voyant ses doutes confirmés, il agita la tête en maugréant, avant de reprendre sa marche rapide en direction de la maison des parents de Valkeyrie. La lapine ne voulait visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire, car elle accéléra le pas pour se maintenir à son niveau. Alors, se laissant emporter par ses pensées contradictoires, Ziegelzeig reprit la conversation qu'il avait pourtant tenté de fuir une seconde auparavant :

« — Donc, tu confirmes ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Que t'as eu une histoire avec ce tocard ! »

Lassée de ce petit jeu, elle se plaça en travers de sa route, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il la regardait d'un air dur, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider.

« — Si ça peut te soulager et te rendre un peu moins insupportable, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est. Oui, je suis sorti avec lui. Ça a duré plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que je pense à passer le concours de recrutement interne pour les forces spéciales. Le fait que je puisse souhaiter quitter Seyrault, et que je me projette dans un avenir où je ne prenais pas sa personne en considération, lui a fait comprendre que nous ne partagions pas la même vision de notre relation. Alors, j'ai rompu. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. »

Devant le résumé abrupt de cette histoire de cœur, Ziegelzeig se sentit légèrement idiot de l'avoir, en quelque sorte, obligée à la lui dévoiler. Il n'avait pas été juste, certes, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la colère qu'il ressentait.

Valkeyrie, de surcroît, n'en avait pas terminé :

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? S'il mettait la langue ? S'il était bon au lit ? Quoi ? Un compte rendu complet et détaillé de l'ensemble des relations que j'ai eu avec tous mes petits copains, au cours de mon existence de péquenaude ? C'est ça qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Lassé par cette énumération de questions rhétoriques qui lui en apprenait bien plus sur sa vie intime qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il répliqua avec méchanceté :

« — Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu évites de balancer mon nom et mon ancien grade à un abruti qui, parce qu'il n'a visiblement pas tiré un trait sur toi, va certainement chercher à en savoir plus sur celui qu'il considère comme un rival. Et que se passera-t-il quand il aura contacté tes petits amis de la Milice d'Otonomah et qu'il leur aura dit nous avoir vus tous les deux ici ? Que se passera-t-il quand l'info remontera au Consortium et qu'ils la transmettront aux types qui veulent notre peau ? T'as pensé à ça, un peu ? Ça t'a traversé l'esprit ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, ce serait bien que tu réfléchisses avant de dire des trucs qui risquent de nous faire tuer, tout ça parce que t'es pas capable d'assumer auprès de tes parents que t'as lâché la Milice ! »

Au fur et à mesure de son argumentaire, Valkeyrie s'était peu à peu mortifiée, prenant conscience de l'aspect très plausible des dangers qu'il énumérait. Mentir à ses parents était une chose. Mentir à un milicien en était une autre. Plus il avançait l'implacable véracité de son erreur, plus elle se tassait, laissant ses oreilles tomber mollement dans son dos, enfonçant la tête entre ses épaules, ses yeux eux-mêmes se plissant de plus en plus dans un mouvement de regret.

Alors qu'il avait achevé son blâme, Ziegelzeig prit conscience de l'atterrement de son amie, et la voyant si misérable, sous la pluie qui tombait drue, il s'en voulut immédiatement de s'être montré si dur. Il avait volontairement dramatisé la situation pour lui faire comprendre la notion de prudence nécessaire qu'impliquait leur condition de proies. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… La vérité, c'est qu'il avait voulu lui faire du mal. La blesser. Et pour quelle raison exactement ? Il pensait l'avoir su, l'espace d'un instant, mais l'avait oublié. Il n'était pas si simple de composer avec la jalousie.

Comme elle restait toujours statique, figée par le poids de sa propre culpabilité, il s'avoua être allé trop loin, et sentit sa colère se dissiper pour ne laisser place qu'à un amer regret. Alors, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il posa sa patte contre la nuque de Valkeyrie et l'attira à lui pour la plaquer contre son torse. Il sentit la lapine trembler, et l'instant d'après, elle passait ses bras autour de son corps, lui rendant son étreinte.

Finalement, il s'écarta doucement d'elle, et lui releva le visage d'un doigt, pour l'obliger à regarder vers lui. Elle semblait aller mieux. Son regard, toujours triste, était néanmoins accompagné d'un sourire qui le réconforta un peu.

« — Je suis désolé. »

Surprise de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, Valkeyrie reposa à nouveau la tête contre son torse, désireuse de profiter encore quelques secondes de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Dans un soupir, elle répondit :

« — Moi aussi. »


	19. Chapitre 18

18

« — Par les dieux ! Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à vos guiboles ? »

Face à cette question stupéfaite et un peu déplacée, Valkeyrie écarquilla les yeux avant de sermonner son père :

« — Papa, enfin ! En voilà une façon de parler ! »

Ray Constantine était un urksa tenant du lapin, à la carrure solide et légèrement trapue. Il portait une salopette en jean usée jusqu'à la corde, recouverte d'un patchwork de vieilles tâches séchées, qui s'était fixées à la maille en dépit des nombreux lavages que le textile avait subi. En dessous, il avait enfilé une chemise à carreaux bleues, qui par sa propreté éclatante, contrastait avec le reste de son habillement. Son pelage avait la même couleur grise et blanche que celui de sa fille, qui lui ressemblait vaguement, dans les traits du visage.

Ziegelzeig poussa un ricanement légèrement gêné, en redressant lentement l'une de ses pattes mécaniques.

« — Un accident, répondit-il. Ça remonte à bien longtemps.

— Eh ben, bon sang de bois, vous avez de la chance de pas y avoir laissé votre peau.

— C'est ce que je me répète tous les jours. »

Alors Ray s'accroupit, intéressé, observant la structure d'acier des pattes du renard pour tenter de comprendre la façon dont les éléments coïncidaient entre eux, et permettaient de soutenir son poids. Il poussa un sifflement stupéfait :

« — Y a pas à dire, c'est de la bel ouvrage. Jamais vu un truc pareil. »

A côté, Valkeyrie fulminait de honte devant la conduite de son père. Ziegelzeig lui lança un regard rassurant, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de mal.

« — Qui vous a fabriqué ça ?

— Un chercheur en technomancie, à Surkam. Ils font des prodiges, là-bas. »

Ray se redressa, l'expression toujours fascinée, se frottant le menton du bout des doigts.

« — Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est eux qu'ont mis au point la technologie de conversion de l'électricité d'étherite, pas vrai ? Tu as vu ces trucs-là à Otonomah, Val ? »

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

« — Oui, c'est fantastique. Tu appuies sur un bouton, et tu as de la lumière. Zieg a même un cristal de retransmission, chez lui ! Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai cru être victime d'une hallucination, c'était quelque chose !

— Ah. Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais chez lui, exactement ? »

Réalisant qu'elle avait gaffé, elle plaqua instinctivement ses pattes contre sa bouche, sous le regard suspicieux de son père. Le renard se figea également, l'expression crispée. Comme aucun des deux ne trouvait à répondre, les yeux de Ray allèrent de Valkeyrie à Ziegelzeig. Il répéta ce processus visuel deux ou trois fois, marquant toujours d'avantage sa désapprobation.

« — Mouai, finit-il par conclure avant de cesser son manège. »

Ils avaient fait leur entrée dans la maison quelques minutes seulement auparavant, dégoulinants d'eau de pluie. Immédiatement, Valkeyrie s'était précipitée dans le salon, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait son père, installé dans son vieux fauteuil gris, en train de lire le journal. Après les effusions de joie, les questions avaient fusé, assez similaires à celles que Delise avait posé. Mais visiblement Valkeyrie avait moins de mal à mentir à son père qu'à sa mère, car elle lui résuma les raisons frauduleuses de son retour avec une éloquence très convaincante. Puis elle lui avait présenté Ziegelzeig, et son père avait immédiatement tiqué sur les prothèses qui remplaçaient ses pattes.

A présent, il leur rapportait des serviettes afin qu'ils puissent se sécher, puis il ajouta une bûche de bois dans la cheminée qui occupait le mur latéral du salon, juste à côté du canapé et des trois fauteuils qui l'entouraient. Le feu éructa une volée de braises scintillantes, avant de commencer à dévorer la bûche dans des crépitements sonores.

Valkeyrie s'enroula dans sa serviette, avant de se jeter sur le canapé qui faisait face au feu, exprimant l'extase du confort et de la chaleur par une expression béate, accompagnée d'un soupir de soulagement ravi.

Ray se tourna alors vers Ziegelzeig, qui se démenait à sécher la dense fourrure qui poussait au sommet de son crâne, et lui proposa, sur le ton de la confidence :

« — J'vous sers un petit quelque chose de plus solide, histoire de vous réchauffer de l'intérieur ? »

Ayant tout entendu, Valkeyrie éleva la voix sur un ton de reproche :

« — Commence pas à chercher des prétextes pour siffler un verre de ton tord-boyaux, papa. Tu sais ce qu'en pense maman ! »

Ray eut un mouvement de patte impatient, comme pour chasser cette réflexion, avant de tendre le menton vers le renard, renouvelant silencieusement sa question. Ziegelzeig hocha la tête avec intensité. Tord-boyau ou pas, il se sentait d'attaque pour un petit verre. Alors, le lapin se rendit vers la cuisine, avant d'en revenir, deux verres entre les pattes, et une petite bouteille d'eau de vie callée sous le bras.

Au même moment, un bruit de pas dévalait l'escalier situé derrière eux, et une urksa de petite taille, tenant elle aussi du lapin, fit irruption dans le salon en criant le nom de Valkeyrie. A la vue de Ziegelzeig, qu'elle n'aperçut qu'à la dernière minute, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés et l'air horrifié.

« — Heu… Bonjour, se risqua le renard. »

La jeune urksa demeura interdite, jusqu'à ce que Valkeyrie se précipite sur elle et la serre dans ses bras.

« — Ah, la vache, t'es toute trempée, râla la dernière arrivée en grimaçant légèrement. »

Valkeyrie s'écarta d'elle, s'emmitouflant à nouveau dans sa serviette, puis tourna son attention vers Ziegelzeig, avant de déclarer :

« — Je te présente ma plus jeune sœur, Simca.

— Salut, répondit-il amicalement. Moi, c'est Zieg. »

Simca leur jeta un regard légèrement suspicieux. Elle portait une petite robe jaune tout à fait charmante, et avait la couleur de pelage beige de leur mère. Bien que plus jeune que Valkeyrie, elle était déjà presque aussi grande qu'elle. Ziegelzeig estima son âge aux alentours de seize, ou peut être dix-sept ans. Finalement, d'une voix pleine de curiosité, elle demanda à sa sœur :

« — C'est ton nouveau copain ?

— Heu… non ! Non. Pas du tout, répondit Valkeyrie d'une voix confuse. C'est un collègue.

— L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, enfonça Simca avec ironie. »

Suivirent alors les questions attendues autour des raisons de son retour à la maison, auxquelles elle répondit de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait à sa mère et à son père. Puis, alors que Ray commençait à verser de l'eau de vie dans les verres, Valkeyrie le sermonna en lui retirant la bouteille, pour aller la ranger à sa place.

L'ambiance ainsi animée ne se calma pas, et ne fit d'ailleurs que s'intensifier lorsqu'enfin Delise les rejoignit. Les sujets de conversation se firent alors multiples, Valkeyrie demandant des nouvelles de ses deux autres sœurs, s'étonnant de ne pas voir la deuxième de ses cadettes, Ismène, à la maison, mais elle était apparemment partie pour un stage botanique, qu'elle accomplissait dans le cadre de ses études en horticulture. Puis elle s'enquit de sa sœur aînée, Elena, de son mari et de leurs deux enfants. Dans le même temps, Simca inondait sa sœur de questions au sujet de la capitale, Ray intervenant parfois pour obtenir des précisions sur certains points qui l'intéressaient particulièrement, tandis que Delise s'admonestait à lui faire des recommandations de prudence, dans tous les domaines. Un peu extérieur au tumulte de leurs conversations, dont il ne perdait cependant pas une miette, Ziegelzeig les observait, un sourire ravi au museau. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait une famille unie, se dit-il.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, cependant, le renard ne put être épargné bien longtemps par la curiosité des proches de Valkeyrie, qui semblaient désireux de tout savoir de lui. Alors qu'il venait de leur résumer en quoi consistait les tâches quotidiennes d'un capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale, se contraignant alors à un effort de mémoire particulier, Delise déclara :

« — Quand on y pense, c'est vraiment un privilège incroyable d'accueillir quelqu'un de votre rang dans notre demeure, Zieg.

— Oh, croyez-moi, répondit le renard sur un ton gêné, il n'y a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire...

— Bah, tout de même. La Garde Sénatoriale, c'est pas rien, fit remarquer Ray. C'est un peu l'élite des armées du Kantor, pas vrai ? Vous assurez même la garde rapprochée de la Grande Prêtresse Eyol. »

Il fit alors le signe de respect Sélénite, que la plupart des urksas effectuaient lorsqu'ils mentionnaient la prêtresse. Même s'il n'avait pas été empêtré dans les mensonges, Ziegelzeig n'aurait pas eu le cœur de lui apprendre qu'Eyol détestait qu'on lui manifeste une telle forme de dévotion.

« — J'ai pu la rencontrer, déclara Valkeyrie d'une voix enjouée. »

Ray écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« — Qui ? demanda-t-il. La prêtresse ? »

La lapine hocha la tête avec fierté, tandis que sa sœur se retrouvait bouche-bée, laissant à chacun le loisir d'observer la bouillie de maïs qu'elle était en train de mastiquer. Delise, aussi excitée que son mari par cette information, ne put s'empêcher de demander des détails.

« — C'est un ange, répondit Valkeyrie avec ferveur. La personne la plus douce, la plus pure et la plus aimable que j'aie jamais rencontré… Vous ne vous imaginez pas, je pense. Elle est… fantastique. Elle porte vraiment en elle la lumière de Sélène. A son seul contact, je me suis sentie… Je ne saurai même pas le décrire. »

Simca, laissa retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, visiblement jalouse.

« — Purée, t'as bien de la chance, déclara-t-elle.

— Et comment se fait-il que tu aies eu le privilège de la rencontrer ? demanda Ray avec transport. »

Alors, Valkeyrie plaça tendrement sa patte sur le poignet de Ziegelzeig, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce geste, qui n'échappa cependant pas à ses proches. Elle porta alors au renard un regard d'une douceur telle que celui-ci crut défaillir en le croisant.

« — C'est grâce à Zieg, répondit-elle d'une voix délicate. En quelques jours à peine à ses côtés, j'ai vécu plus de choses extraordinaires qu'au cours des dix dernières années. »

Sincèrement touché par cette remarque, le renard n'en était pas moins un peu gêné, étant donné le silence observateur qui régnait à présent autour de la table. Il se racla alors la gorge, sourit légèrement, avant de dégager doucement son poignet en prétextant vouloir se saisir de son verre. Alors, Valkeyrie sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et pivota brusquement sur sa chaise, détournant les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle se retrouva alors face à sa mère, dont le petit sourire en coin semblait en dire suffisamment long sur sa compréhension de la situation.

Désireux de briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé, Ray reprit la parole à l'attention du renard :

« — Eh ben, mon vieux, on dirait que vous lui avez fait forte impression !

— Je crois qu'elle exagère beaucoup, surtout, prétexta le renard en voyant là une occasion en or de clarifier les choses. »

Puis la conversation reprit un tour normal. Ray se montra particulièrement intéressé par la manière dont fonctionnaient les cristaux de retransmission, le renard et lui partant dans une conversation technique qui lassa rapidement les femelles en présence. Alors, elles se mirent à discuter entre elles des évènements qui animaient la ville, ces-derniers temps, des clients réguliers de l'épicerie, mais également de la fête des moissons, qui devait se tenir le lendemain. Alors qu'elles mentionnaient le déroulement des évènements, Delise déclara :

« — C'est une chance, que tu sois de passage juste à ce moment-là, ma chérie. Vous allez pouvoir profiter de la fête avant de repartir !

— Oh, tu sais… Je ne sais pas si Zieg apprécie ce genre de choses. »

Entendant son nom mentionné, le renard se détacha une seconde des propos qu'il échangeait avec Ray sur la technique de recomposition de l'image par particules éthérées.

« — Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je n'apprécie pas ?

— Demain soir, il y a la fête des Moissons, et maman se demandait si on pensait s'y rendre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fête ? »

Delise se tourna vers lui pour le lui expliquer d'une voix douce, espérant le convaincre d'y aller si elle parvenait à lui en faire une description attrayante :

« — Seyrault est réputée pour ses plantations de cannes sucrières. Les moissons se sont achevées au cours de ce mois, et on célèbre la récolte en faisant une grande fête. Il y aura de la musique, à boire, à manger. L'ambiance est toujours chaleureuse et bon enfant. C'est une fête vraiment charmante. Valkeyrie adorait y participer quand elle était plus jeune. Après qu'elle soit entrée dans la Milice, elle n'en a plus trop eu l'occasion, mais elle passait tout de même une partie de la soirée avec nous. On s'occupe d'une des buvettes, pour le compte de mon épicerie ! »

Le renard resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Valkeyrie l'avait percé à jour : il n'appréciait effectivement pas trop ce genre d'évènements basés sur un rassemblement populaire, présentant un simulacre d'union fraternel, sous le prétexte de musiques, de danses, ou toute autre joyeuseté du même acabit. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, d'où lui venait ce mépris pour les fêtes, les bals ou les réceptions, et se rappela alors Etrogarheim, figé dans sa raideur monacale, lui inculquant les valeurs de la haute société, et l'admonestant à ne jamais se fourvoyer dans les célébrations populaires crasseuses, indignes de son rang. Il secoua doucement la tête pour échapper à ce souvenir et, comme pour y contrevenir, il déclara :

« — J'irai avec plaisir, si Val en a envie. »

Stupéfaite, celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il demeura impassible et mystérieux. Alors, elle hocha la tête en souriant doucement.

« — D'accord, répondit-elle. On fera comme ça, alors. »

L'ancienne chambre de Valkeyrie était une petite pièce mansardée, située à l'étage de la ferme parentale. Un peu exigüe, elle était tout de même agréable à vivre, avec ses jolis murs boisés, et le large tapis duveteux de couleur mauve qui recouvrait presque tout le sol. Le lit simple occupait la majeure partie du mur latéral, côté porte, alors que sous la mansarde se trouvaient alignés un bureau, encombrés de livres et de paperasses, et une large commode en bois, au-dessus de laquelle était alignée une collection de peluches. Les deux pans de murs restants étaient remplis d'étagères sur lesquels s'alignaient des bouquins, quelques petits bibelots et autres souvenirs. Au-dessus du lit, une affiche aux couleurs de la Milice Martiale était épinglée aux lambris, et présentait les valeurs de l'organisation en lettres capitales blanches : Justice, Honneur, Courage. A côté, encadré et mis sous verre, était accroché le diplôme de milicienne de la lapine.

Cette-dernière, assise sur son ancien lit, observait Ziegelzeig décharger ses affaires dans l'angle de la pièce. Alors qu'il achevait de désangler le boîtier mécanique qui servait d'enrouleur à la chaîne de son épée, il lui demanda, sans se retourner vers elle :

« — T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas dormir dans ta chambre ?

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle. Ismène est absente, je dormirai dans la sienne. »

Le renard acquiesça avant de se tourner vers elle, contemplant l'environnement de la pièce d'un œil attentif, avant de le fixer sur le bataillon de peluches, au garde-à-vous sur la commode. D'un doigt taquin, il vint presser le bidon rembourré de l'éléphant bleu qui semblait trôner au centre.

Sentant venir la moquerie, Valkeyrie décida de l'anticiper.

« — S'il te plaît tant que ça, tu as le droit de dormir avec. Mais ne bave pas sur mon oreiller, je t'en prie. »

Ziegelzeig poussa un ricanement sonore, avant de commencer à farfouiller dans la plus grande de ses sacoches, en extirpant quelques outils destinés à la maintenance de ses prothèses. Se faisant, il déclara :

« — Tes parents sont vraiment des gens biens, et très généreux.

— Tu en doutais ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de disposer son matériel sur le bureau, repoussant légèrement une pile de livres qui en obstruait la surface.

« — Ta mère… C'est quelque chose, reprit-il d'un ton provocateur. S'il n'y avait pas ton père, je tenterais ma chance !

— T'es répugnant ! s'offusqua-t-elle tout en riant. »

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

« — Elle a des yeux qui me rendent fou. »

La lapine lui lança un regard torve, avant de comprendre l'allusion, et de rougir, plaquant subitement les oreilles dans son dos. Sa mère et elle avaient les mêmes yeux. Appréciant sa timidité démonstrative, le renard finit néanmoins par se retourner vers le bureau, afin d'achever la préparation de son outillage.

Valkeyrie le regarda faire d'un œil attentif avant de finalement s'affaler sur son ancien lit, laissant son regard se perdre sur les lattes du plafond. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un lent soupir.

« — J'ai peur, Zieg. »

Surpris, le renard releva le museau vers elle, attendant qu'elle développe.

« — J'ai peur d'avoir mis ma famille en danger, à cause de ma stupidité… »

Visiblement, elle était toujours travaillée par les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à l'épicerie. Désireux de l'aider à se détendre, et ne voulant pas revenir sur ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire, étant donné qu'il regrettait encore la violence des propos qui avaient été les siens, il déclara :

« — Ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne restera pas assez longtemps pour que nos éventuels poursuivants aient le temps d'arriver jusqu'ici. Et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils sachent où nous trouver, de toute manière.

— Mais si Falco cherche à se renseigner sur toi…

— On aura déguerpi avant que l'information ne lui soit télégraphiée. »

D'un geste frustré, elle agrippa ses oreilles à pleines mains, et les plaqua contre son visage pour dissimuler son angoisse.

« — Mais il apprendra la vérité à mes parents. Que j'ai quitté la Milice. Que tu n'es plus dans la Garde Sénatoriale.

— C'est le lot de tout menteur de vivre avec le risque de voir sa supercherie dévoilée. »

Bien qu'il ait dit cela sans méchanceté, Valkeyrie fronça les sourcils, un peu déçue par son manque de délicatesse. Un bruit de claquage métallique se fit entendre, tandis qu'il faisait sauter le piston de sa prothèse gauche, mettant à nue les écrous qui permettaient de la décrocher. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regard peiné, tandis qu'il retirait sa patte d'acier, dévoilant son infirmité. Croyant nécessaire de lui fournir des informations sur ce qu'il faisait, le renard commenta :

« — J'aime pas quand elles prennent l'eau trop longtemps… Elles ont tendance à gripper. »

D'une voix affectée, elle lui demanda :

« — Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? »

Ziegelzeig redressa le visage vers elle, et constata que sa question manifestait une inquiétude sincère. Il fut touché par sa sollicitude, et répondit en haussant les épaules :

« — Un peu, parfois. Les prothèses sont rattachées à ce vérin, qui sert de pilier central à l'ensemble, mais quand je réenclenche le mécanisme, tout un tas de connecteurs viennent se loger dans les interstices que tu vois là. »

Il désigna les étranges tiges métalliques qui courraient au bas de son moignon.

« — Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, mais ça met en lien mes terminaisons nerveuses avec la prothèse… Enfin, ce qu'il reste de mes nerfs, plutôt. Néanmoins, ça me permet d'avoir la sensation de mon propre poids, même sur ces cannes, et je ressens le sol sous mes… »

Alors qu'il allait dire le mot « pattes », une hésitation le gagna. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais réellement la texture du sol, la sensation de l'écrasement de son poids contre la plante de ses pattes, l'impression que la terre absorbait son mouvement, pour l'aider à s'élancer. Tout un tas de petits éléments à laquelle la plupart des gens ne faisaient pas attention, et dont il serait privé à jamais. Ce type de considérations le gagnait parfois, en un éclair, souvent aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins. Un voile sombre couvrit ses yeux pendant cette seconde de détresse, et Valkeyrie parvint à saisir son émotion. Elle le trouva beau dans sa dignité. Puis l'instant passa, et il fut à nouveau lui-même.

« — Enfin bref, reprit-il. Grâce à ça, je peux maintenir mon équilibre sans problème, faire preuve de vitesse, et d'agilité. Ce qui implique que je prenne soin de ces saletés. C'est pour ça que je les entretiens dès que j'en ai l'occasion. »

Tandis qu'elle le regardait faire avec intérêt, observant la façon dont il démontait les différentes pièces composant les mécanismes internes de la prothèse, et l'expertise avec laquelle il vérifiait chaque élément, les brossant et les nettoyant délicatement, il se confia :

« — Tu sais, quand j'avais encore mes jambes… J'étais excessivement fier de ma vitesse. Bizarrement, ça a toujours été un truc important pour moi. Courir. Courir vite. La sensation du vent, l'impression de perdre haleine, et de tout laisser derrière moi… Ne me focaliser que sur ce qui me faisait face. Gamin, j'épuisais ma mère à courir partout, tout le temps, sans arrêt. Plus tard, cette vitesse m'a permis de survivre. Je l'ai perfectionnée tout au long de mon existence, au point d'en faire une priorité sur tout le reste. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour vérifier la tension d'un ressort, et, satisfait de sa flexibilité, il poursuivit, en se saisissant d'un nouvel outil à la forme étrange, qui évoquait vaguement un ouvre-boîte :

« — Je t'ai dit que celui que j'étais autrefois était un individu arrogant, stupide et répugnant ? Eh bien, la vitesse de ma course était ma plus grande source de vantardise. Dès que j'avais l'occasion d'humilier quelqu'un par son biais, je le faisais. J'étais un capitaine de la Garde insolent, irascible et m'as-tu-vu. J'ai fait souffrir mes subordonnés, les ai ridiculisé, je les ai écrasé… Le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours été un mauvais leader. Jamais je n'aurais dû obtenir ce grade… Mais j'étais tellement rapide et habile qu'on m'accordait tout. Du moins était-ce que je pensais. J'ignorais alors que mon substitut de père veillait dans l'ombre à mon avancement, plaçant tranquillement son pion dans le jeu du pouvoir. »

Ayant achevé de vérifier les mécanismes de cette prothèse, il commença à la remonter avec l'expertise de l'habitude. Son expression se fit un peu plus dure.

« — Quand j'ai perdu mes jambes… J'ai perdu ma plus grande source de fierté. J'aurais dû me contenter d'être en vie, mais l'infirme que j'étais devenu aurait préféré mourir. J'en ai fait voir à ceux qui m'ont aidé à me relever. La douleur était insupportable, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir courir. Quand Gormekh m'a collé ces prothèses pour la première fois, il m'a dit qu'elles me permettraient au mieux de me tenir debout, et de marcher un peu, si j'en avais la force. »

D'un geste ferme, il remboîta la prothèse sur le vérin, et la fit pivoter de droite à gauche pour la fixer aux maintiens mécaniques qui émirent deux claquements métalliques, signe que tout était bien accroché. Alors, il solidarisa les écrous, et poursuivit son propos.

« — Les premières fois… Oh… Je crois que mon esprit a tenté d'effacer ces souvenirs de ma mémoire. Je croyais avoir ressenti la pire douleur de mon existence quand on m'avait tranché les pattes… Mais ce n'était rien à côté de se relever sur mes moignons. La prothèse pissait le sang de tous les côtés, c'était pas joli à voir… Mais il fallait que mon corps s'adapte. J'ai cru mourir de souffrance, mais je me suis relevé. Autant de fois qu'il l'a fallu, jusqu'à ce que je m'acclimate à la douleur, et que je parvienne à la surmonter. Ça a duré des mois, qui m'ont semblé être des années. Et le reste finalement, est venu assez facilement. C'est étrange parfois, comme le plus dur est simplement de faire le premier pas. »

Valkeyrie s'était allongée sur le ventre, la tête entre les pattes. Elle l'écoutait avec intérêt, le regard attristé par le récit qu'il lui faisait des pires moments de son existence. Désireuse de le laisser s'exprimer librement et touchée qu'il s'ouvre ainsi à elle, elle craignait de l'interrompre et de mettre fin à ce moment de partage. Ziegelzeig, qui s'apprêtait à passer à la seconde prothèse, se pencha alors vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien pour donner plus d'impact à la conclusion de son récit :

« — Je me suis relevé. J'ai fait un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis j'ai marché. Doucement d'abord, et plus vite, ensuite. Puis j'ai trottiné. Gambadé. Couru. Couru vite. Très vite. Plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Si vite que j'avais l'impression de distancer mon passé, et de pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et je cours toujours, aujourd'hui, pour maintenir la distance, et laisser derrière moi le moins que rien que j'étais… Il ne courra jamais assez vite pour me rattraper. »

Il lui offrit alors un sourire radieux qu'elle lui rendit. Puis, comme pour ponctuer la fin de son histoire, il lui infligea une petite pichenette sur le front, la faisant sursauter.

« — Très drôle, déclara-t-elle en se frottant la tête. »


	20. Chapitre 19

19

En comparaison des évènements malheureux qui allaient animer la soirée, la journée du lendemain fut en tous points parfaite pour chacun d'eux.

La proximité affichée la veille au soir entre Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig avait, bien entendu, été perçue par les parents de la lapine. Dès qu'elle eut une occasion de prendre sa fille à part en l'absence du renard, Delise l'interrogea vivement à ce sujet, ce qui advint tôt le matin, alors qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

« — Sérieusement, ma chérie… Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Il y a quelque chose entre vous !

— Je t'assure que non, maman, répondit Valkeyrie avec lassitude. »

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'elle la cuisinait sous tous les angles possibles, et qu'elle refusait de s'ouvrir d'avantage. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ziegelzeig était particulier, et quand elle essayait de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, il n'émergeait qu'une masse confuse de pensées contradictoires. Delise, cependant, ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« — Il a de l'allure, pour sûr… Et j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais. Tu ne me la feras pas à moi. »

Les oreilles tombantes, et l'air blasé, Valkeyrie resta muette, poursuivant la préparation des gâteaux pâtissiers sur lesquels elle travaillait.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Delise. C'est parce que c'est ton supérieur que tu hésites, c'est ça ? »

Exaspérée par cet interrogatoire, la lapine plongea ses deux mains dans la pâte avec virulence.

« — Mais enfin, maman ! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement ? En plus, il tient du renard ! Tu devrais plutôt te faire du souci à l'idée que je sois amoureuse de lui, non ? »

Une expression victorieuse sur le visage, Delise pointa un doigt vers sa fille, qui comprit immédiatement l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire, et poussa un râle agacé.

« — Aha ! Tu as dit le mot ! Tu l'as dit, pas vrai ? « Amoureuse », hein ? Rien que ça !

— C'est pas du tout dans ce sens-là que je… Rah ! Tu me rends folle ! »

Elle se mit à accélérer la malaxation de la pâte à brioche, transférant dans ce mouvement sa frustration un peu paniquée. Sa mère croisa les bras, prenant soudain un air plus dur.

« — Et puis, c'est quoi cette réflexion stupide, quant au fait qu'il tienne du renard ? Une semaine à la capitale, et te voilà déjà convertie à la cause de ces abrutis réactionnaires ?

— Non, pas du tout… Je…

— Oui, je sais, je sais, coupa sa mère en raisonnant pour elle-même. Tu fais partie de la Milice, et donc tu adhères forcément aux idéaux du Consortium… Mais quand même, ils n'ont pas raison sur tout, pas vrai ? Et certainement pas sur la soi-disant « impureté » des unions croisées. Chérie, on t'a élevé dans le respect de ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde tante Betsy… Elle est bien mariée à un urksa tenant du chien ! »

Bien entendu, qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Elle avait dit ça dans le seul but de couper court à une conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Le fait que Ziegelzeig soit un renard et elle une lapine n'entrait pas en ligne de compte… Les urksas avaient cette chance de pouvoir aller au-delà des apparences dans leurs choix amoureux. C'était un don que la déesse Sélène leur avait fait… Elle avait toujours rejeté les nouveaux idéaux rétrogrades au sujet des unions dites « bâtardes », et cela, bien avant d'avoir rencontré Ziegelzeig.

Du reste, sa mère résumait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait appris, à ses dépens, au cours des derniers jours. Non, le Consortium n'avait clairement pas raison sur tout, loin de là même… Et en ce sens, elle se sentit heureuse d'avoir quitté la Milice, qui en était le bras armé. Encore une fois, elle fut surprise d'avoir cette pensée, et sentit l'excitation la gagner face aux possibilités nouvelles qui s'offraient à elle. Cette émotion fut immédiatement suivie par un sentiment de culpabilité : elle aurait aimé pouvoir parler de tout ça avec sa mère… Malheureusement, c'était impossible pour l'instant.

Voyant que Valkeyrie était plongée dans ses pensées, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se dévoiler d'avantage, Delise poussa un soupir de déception, avant de déclarer :

« — Bon, très bien… Garde tes petits secrets. De toute manière, on finira bien par savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Valkeyrie était bien loin de se douter que, dehors, Ziegelzeig était en train de subir un interrogatoire à peu près similaire de la part de Ray… Mais qui visait un tout autre but.

Dès son réveil, le renard, désireux de se rendre utile en échange de l'hospitalité qui lui était offerte, avait demandé à ses hôtes s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider. Ray lui avait alors proposé de l'accompagner couper quelques bûches de bois, pour le feu de la cheminée. Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans cette activité, le lapin lui avait demandé :

« — L'accident qui vous a pris vos jambes… C'était vraiment un accident, ou bien un truc lié à votre boulot ? »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, Ziegelzeig le regarda d'un air confus. Voyant sa gêne, Ray essaya d'expliciter sa pensée.

« — Je me fais du souci pour ma fille, vous savez. Elle a choisi de faire un métier dangereux… Je sais qu'elle est forte et courageuse, mais Otonomah, ce n'est pas Seyrault. On n'est pas trop informés, par ici, mais on entend les bruits qui courent sur les horreurs qui se trament là-bas. C'est une ville de fous. Pas pour rien qu'ils ont cette fichue « unité spéciale », qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle rejoigne, bien sûr ! Cette gamine me rend dingue… »

Un peu mal à l'aise devant l'inquiétude de Ray, Ziegelzeig ne savait pas trop comment lui répondre. Il s'y hasarda toutefois, un peu maladroitement :

« — Elle a tout de même vingt-sept ans, vous savez. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait…

— Vingt-sept ans ou pas, elle reste ma petite fille. C'est comme ça. Je suis peut-être trop protecteur, mais bon… En voyant ce que vous avez subi, ce qui est arrivé à vos jambes… Je vous avoue, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive malheur… »

Le renard avala à sec. Si son père avait su qu'elle courait les routes aux côtés d'un chasseur de primes, des assassins aux trousses, pour tenter de mettre à jour un terrible complot, il aurait sans doute fait une syncope.

« — Oui… C'est vrai, se hasarda-t-il à répondre. Je vous mentirai en vous disant qu'elle ne risque rien. Mais tant que nous serons amenés à collaborer, elle et moi, je peux vous assurer que je ferai tout pour qu'elle demeure en sécurité. »

Ziegelzeig était finalement satisfait de sa réponse. Même au sein du mensonge où la maladresse de Valkeyrie les avait tous les deux plongés, il parvenait encore à faire preuve d'un peu d'honnêteté, ce qui le rasséréna. Il considéra alors le regard circonspect que Ray posait sur lui.

« — Vous veillerez sur elle, hein ? résuma-t-il d'un ton légèrement méfiant. Je ne suis pas dupe, vous savez… J'ai bien vu la façon dont elle vous regardait. »

Surpris par la tournure de la conversation, Ziegelzeig détourna les yeux, les fixant sur la bûche de bois qu'il s'apprêtait à couper. Serait-elle assez grande pour qu'il puisse se dissimuler derrière ? Il y avait peu de chance…

« — Vous savez où j'ai déjà vu ce regard, mon vieux ? demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard. »

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, le renard se contenta de secouer la tête. Alors Ray se rapprocha, les pattes enfoncées dans les poches de sa vieille salopette, un sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres.

« — Dans les yeux que ma femme pose chaque jour sur moi depuis plus de trente ans. »

Se sentant à présent clairement gêné, le renard demeura figé, ce qui n'empêcha pas son interlocuteur de développer sa pensée.

« — Valkeyrie a eu quelques petits copains. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à nous cacher ses relations, vous savez. Mais je ne l'ai vu poser un regard similaire sur aucun d'entre eux. »

En se sentant flatté par cette information, Ziegelzeig eut envie de se coller des baffes. Il n'avait pas les idées claires, et tout ceci ne faisait que les embrouiller d'avantage.

« — Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en, pour votre part, poursuivit le lapin. Même si j'ai quelques soupçons, sinon je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous dire tout ceci. Mais bon, j'admets que cela ne me regarde pas. Toutefois, si ce que je pense est juste, alors me voilà rassuré, car je suis persuadé que vous tiendrez votre parole en me promettant de veiller sur elle, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Alors, Ziegelzeig se redressa et tourna les talons pour faire face à Ray. Il n'y avait pas une once de doute, ni même d'hésitation, dans le regard qu'il lui offrit. D'une voix ferme et assurée, il déclara :

« — Je vous le promets. »

Le renard fut rassuré de voir un sourire fendre le visage de son interlocuteur.

« — Bien, répondit-il. Parce que sinon, à défaut de pouvoir vous briser les jambes, je crois bien que je m'attaquerais à vos bras. »

Les deux se jaugèrent pendant un instant, considérant cette dernière remarque, d'une subtilité assez médiocre, avant de finalement éclater de rire. Ce trait d'humour de la part de Ray ne retirait rien à ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Et cela, Ziegelzeig décida de le garder en mémoire.

En dehors de ces deux conversations particulières, le reste de la journée fut des plus agréables. Ils déjeunèrent copieusement, dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale, après quoi Ray s'en alla travailler ses cultures, et Delise s'occuper de l'épicerie. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie se rendirent dans la cour de la ferme pour pratiquer leur entraînement quotidien, sous le regard fasciné de Simca, en admiration totale devant leurs capacités martiales.

Le renard se laissa ensuite convaincre de prendre une bonne douche, car il en avait cruellement besoin, ne s'étant pas réellement lavé depuis plusieurs jours. Sa notion de l'hygiène corporelle n'entrait pas en adéquation avec celle de Valkeyrie, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il irait dormir dans l'étable, si jamais il continuait à jouer les fortes têtes. Puis ce fut au tour de la lapine de se décrasser, et elle reparue vêtue d'une petite robe bleue à ceinturon qui laissa le renard pantois.

Elle l'entraîna alors dans une promenade sur les terres de ses parents, lui montrant les cachettes, repaires et autres creux d'arbres qui, dans son enfance, avaient été des châteaux, des cabanes et des grottes pleines de dangers. Ils montèrent également au sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait les champs cultivés de son père, et au sommet de laquelle se trouvait un vieux ponton d'observation en ruines. Elle lui confia qu'au cours de sa vie, elle était toujours venue se réfugier ici, quand les choses allaient mal, et qu'à la lueur de la lune, elle avait l'impression d'y être plus proche des astres que nulle part ailleurs. Alors sa peine disparaissait, et elle pouvait aller de l'avant.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent vers les champs, ils retrouvèrent Ray, qui leur fit faire le tour de ses cultures. Ziegelzeig se montra particulièrement intéressé par tout ce que le lapin lui dévoila de son métier, et avoua par la suite à Valkeyrie son envie d'un jour se mettre au vert, et cultiver son bout de champ pour subsister, isolé d'un monde qui avait tendance à le terrifier, et où il avait le sentiment d'avoir du mal à trouver sa place.

De retour au domicile, ils retrouvèrent Delise, qui était rentrée pour leur préparer un bon repas de midi. Ils eurent alors la surprise de voir arriver Elena, la sœur aînée de Valkeyrie, qui était venue rendre visite à ses parents, avec ses deux enfants en bas âge. Heureuses de se retrouver, les deux sœurs échangèrent longuement devant une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux, tandis que Ziegelzeig s'amusait comme un fou avec les gamins, les traînant au bout de sa queue, ou les transportant de gauche à droite, accrochés à ses pattes. Quand Elena repartit, désireuse d'aller voir son père resté aux champs, les deux enfants n'en avaient déjà plus que pour leur « tonton Zieg ». Le renard, éreinté, le pelage de sa queue à moitié arraché, leur lança un dernier regard, accompagné d'un sourire d'une telle douceur qu'il fit fondre Valkeyrie de bonheur, au point qu'elle le sera fort dans ses bras, sans même qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Ils passèrent ensuite voir Delise, retournée à l'épicerie, Ziegelzeig se montrant curieux à propos de ce « fameux Campaillard de madame Constantine ». Fameux, il devait l'être, puisque le renard en redemanda quatre fois, dévorant goulument sous les rires de Valkeyrie et de sa mère. Ils allèrent ensuite se promener par les rues de Seyrault, la lapine lui faisant découvrir les quelques points d'intérêt de la ville, mais surtout les lieux qui avaient une signification particulière pour elle. Il se montra intéressé par toutes les anecdotes qu'elle lui conta, lui demandant toujours plus de détails, tout en évoquant à son tour quelques histoires plutôt cocasses.

Alors qu'ils ressortaient d'un salon de thé où ils étaient allés prendre une dernière collation, et où Valkeyrie s'était laissée tenter par un moelleux au chocolat qu'elle dû finalement partager avec lui, tant il s'était mis à baver en la regardant manger, l'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin, et la lumière du soleil se faisait plus orangée, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à disparaître derrière la cime des vallons qui jouxtaient la ville.

Ils passèrent près de la place centrale, où l'on montait les tonnelles et disposait les tables pour la fête qui devait avoir lieu peu de temps après. Valkeyrie proposa de rejoindre ses parents à la maison, afin qu'ils s'y rendent tous ensemble, et sur le chemin, ils échangèrent encore des conversations rythmées au son de leurs rires et de leurs exclamations de voix.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu la journée passer et ils reconnurent de bon cœur qu'elle constituait très certainement l'une des meilleures de leurs vies. Sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient passé ensemble, pensèrent-ils, sans se l'avouer.

Lorsqu'ils firent leur arrivée à la fête des Moissons, l'ambiance était déjà bien installée. Une scène avait été montée sur des tréteaux de bois, juste devant la grande fontaine qui occupait le centre de la grande place de Seyrault, et un petit orchestre très motivé jouait une gigue entraînante. Sur les pavés, nombre d'urksas étaient déjà partis dans la danse traditionnelle qui accompagnait cette mélodie, typique de ces régions du Kantor. Les nombreuses tables rectangulaires, et les bancs qui les encadraient, avaient été disposés tout autour du large espace central, réservé aux danseurs, et des cordelettes recouvertes de lampions de toutes les couleurs avaient été tendues de tous côtés, surplombant l'intégralité de la place pour créer l'illusion d'un plafonnier lumineux, uniquement surpassé par le ciel nocturne, dégagé et ruisselant d'étoiles. De partout jaillissaient des rires, des cris d'enfants, des conversations animées. On buvait, on pintait, on mangeait. Une sorte d'euphorie générale caractérisait l'ambiance de cette fête populaire. Etrangement, alors qu'il s'était imaginé le contraire, Ziegelzeig s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise.

Suivants de près Delise et Ray, Valkeyrie, Simca et lui fermaient la marche. La plus jeune ne tint pas très longtemps en place, et disparut rapidement dans la foule pour retrouver certains de ses amis. Ziegelzeig ne la revit que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, dansant et chantant, bras dessus, bras dessous, au milieu d'autres urksas de son âge, aux visages enjoués et rieurs.

Le renard aida Ray à charger les derniers fûts à bière derrière le stand-buvette aux couleurs de l'Epicerie Constantine, qui avait été préparé par Delise dans l'après-midi. Alors qu'elle tendait le cierge pour allumer les derniers lampions illuminant son comptoir de fortune, des dizaines d'urksas s'appuyaient déjà au bar, la saluant, et lui passant leurs premières commandes en riant. Tout comme Valkeyrie le lui avait appris quelques temps auparavant, il semblait bien, en effet, que sa mère soit appréciée de toute la ville. Ray fit le tour pour aller l'aider au service, laissant Ziegelzeig en compagnie de sa fille.

A nouveau seuls, ils commencèrent par faire le tour de l'assemblée, pour profiter des diverses animations et petits spectacles qui étaient proposés, çà et là, par les diverses associations culturelles de la ville. Ils rencontrèrent Elena, son mari et leurs deux enfants, tandis qu'ils observaient les résultats du concours de dessins, organisé par les écoles de la ville. Les gamins fondirent immédiatement sur Ziegelzeig, l'enjoignant de les porter sur ses pattes. Sous le regard amusé de leurs parents, il s'amusa avec eux pendant près de vingt minutes, finissant ses clowneries épuisé, vautré au sol, les enfants assis sur son dos, lui tirant la queue en riant. Alors Elena prit pitié de lui, et récupéra ses petits monstres, avant de repartir profiter de la fête, son époux passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Le renard les regarda s'éloigner d'un air ému, un sourire un peu triste sur le visage.

Valkeyrie lui proposa d'aller manger un morceau, et lui fit découvrir une spécialité de Seyrault, une sorte de tarte à pâte épaisse, recouverte d'une mixture épicée de divers céréales, le tout inondé de fromage fondu, et gratiné au four à bois. Si la lapine fut repue au bout d'une part seulement, le renard, qui trouva visiblement le plat délicieux, dévora tout le reste. Alors qu'il poussait un soupir de contentement, la patte posé sur son estomac légèrement bombé, Valkeyrie ne put s'empêcher de rire aux larmes. Il savoura alors son expression euphorique, un sourire aux lèvres, et se rendit compte qu'à ce moment précis, il se sentait vraiment heureux.

La première bière arriva par nécessité, car ils étaient assoiffés. Ils étaient allés la prendre à la buvette des parents, bien entendu. Si Ziegelzeig l'aimait forte et ambrée, Valkeyrie ne résistait pas pour sa part, aux notes fruitées de la Sertosa. Tandis qu'ils se repaissaient du breuvage délicieusement glacé, ils discutèrent longuement avec Ray et Delise, leurs conversations entrecoupés par les commandes incessantes des clients de la buvette. Au fur et à mesure des discussions, Ray les resservait régulièrement en bière, en profitant lui-même pour en abuser quelque peu, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, Valkeyrie se sentit un peu pompette. Ziegelzeig, qui avait la descente facile, était lui aussi légèrement pris. La bière brune type « pression spéciale » de Ray, lui avait fait forte impression, mais elle avait surtout un sacré retour. Sentant que la tête lui tournait légèrement, le renard préféra arrêter les frais, au risque de finir la soirée endormi, le visage enfoncé contre le bar.

Valkeyrie lui proposa alors d'aller danser, histoire d'évacuer un peu l'alcool. D'abord hésitant, prétextant qu'il dansait comme une casserole, le renard se laissa finalement convaincre lorsque l'orchestre entama un air traditionnel endiablé, qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Sous le regard amusé de ses parents, Valkeyrie traîna Ziegelzeig par la patte jusque sur la piste. C'était une danse rapide entre deux partenaires. Les pas étaient extrêmement simples et répétitifs, mais le principe tenait en l'accélération régulière du tempo, sur lesquels les danseurs devaient se calquer. A la manière d'un jeu, les règles voulaient que les duos qui ne parvenaient plus à suivre le rythme quittent la piste, laissant la place aux plus endurants, ce manège se poursuivant jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de l'épuisement, il ne reste plus aucun couple sur la piste, ou bien que les musiciens s'avouent vaincus.

Sa patte droite sur la hanche de Valkeyrie, la gauche enserrant celle de sa cavalière, les premières mesures furent un peu difficiles, le renard ayant du mal à trouver son rythme. Valkeyrie plongea son regard dans le sien, l'air un peu amusé, avant de lui dire :

« — C'est au cavalier de mener la danse, Zieg. »

Et contredisant un peu ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'accompagna dans les premiers pas, avant de lui redonner le contrôle, lorsqu'il se fut accoutumé à la répétition constante des mouvements. Heureux de voir que les choses lui revenaient peu à peu, Ziegelzeig sourit d'un air triomphal, avant de se laisser aller au rythme de la musique, qui s'emballait peu à peu.

Ils étaient tous les deux très endurants, leur condition physique optimale leur permettant d'aller au bout d'un effort presque surnaturel. Cependant, après plus de trois minutes d'une danse intense, qui ne cessait de s'accélérer, leur souffle était de plus en plus rapide, et ils pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs mutuels s'emballer chaque seconde d'avantage. Presque dans la souffrance, ils continuèrent, finissant par trouver un point d'équilibre parfait, pour partager l'effort. Ne se quittant pas une seconde des yeux, il semblait que ce contact particulier entre eux leur offre les moyens de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. Bien vite, la musique entêtante leur sembla lointaine, et rien d'autre ne compta plus que ce qu'ils voyaient dans le regard de l'autre. Une harmonie particulière les englobait totalement, se faisant de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus exacte, jusqu'à les submerger. Valkeyrie sourit doucement, comme si elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose évidente.

Alors que la musique s'arrêtait, les musiciens s'avouant vaincus, et que les applaudissements jaillissaient de la foule pour féliciter la poignée de couples qui avait tenu jusqu'au bout, Valkeyrie se dressa sur la pointe des pattes, pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son cavalier. Alors qu'elle s'écartait, les joues empourprées et le souffle court, Ziegelzeig la ramena contre lui, l'étreignant et l'embrassant à son tour, avec force et conviction.

Les yeux clos, profitant de cette évidence avouée autour de laquelle ils avaient trop longtemps tourné, ils eurent l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Quand finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Valkeyrie resserra son étreinte contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« — Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix forte et coléreuse tira la lapine de sa torpeur, et alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour constater sa provenance, elle fut brutalement repoussée en arrière, tout comme Ziegelzeig. Entre eux se tenait Falco, qui, l'œil furieux, venait de les séparer. Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assistance, et tous les regards se braquèrent dans leur direction.

Valkeyrie, surprise et gênée, sentit son cœur se figer à l'éventualité de ce qui pouvait se tramer. Essayant de se montrer forte, elle tenta de mettre un peu de colère dans sa voix, mais le résultat lui parut peu convaincant :

« — Qu'est ce qui te prend, Falco ? »

Le milicien tourna vers elle un visage incrédule et tempétueux, où se lisait également une pointe de mépris. La foule se resserrait en cercle autour d'eux, des murmures l'agitant pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. Valkeyrie pâlit en voyant ses parents au-devant des autres, observant la scène d'un air interdit.

« — Ce qui me prend ? demanda cyniquement Falco. Non, mais tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? Tu me le demandes ? Ou bien est-ce que tu l'ignores, vraiment ? »

Alors, il se tourna vers Ziegelzeig qui, le regard sombre et les poings serrés, le jaugeait d'un air de défi.

« — Ce type que t'embrasses à pleine bouche, tu sais qui c'est au moins ? Tu me l'as vendu comme capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale, pas vrai ? Mais ça me paraissait louche que tu fasses équipe avec un tel palmarès au bout de seulement quelques jours à Otonomah, alors j'ai contacté la Milice pour avoir des informations plus exactes sur lui. Et tu sais ce qu'on m'a télégraphié, hein ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, espèce de sale menteuse ! »

Le poing de Ziegelzeig s'abattit avec une telle violence qu'il propulsa le milicien au sol dans une gerbe de sang. Un mouvement agita la foule, Delise plaquant ses pattes contre sa bouche tandis que Ray, les yeux écarquillés, avait l'air, étrangement, de se réjouir du spectacle. Même Valkeyrie fut choquée par l'imprévisibilité de cette attaque extrêmement brutale.

Le renard surplomba Falco d'un air dédaigneux, tandis que le milicien éructait au sol, tentant de remettre ses idées en place, son museau ruisselant de sang. Alors, il déclara d'une voix haute et claire, pour être entendu de tout le monde, mais surtout des parents de Valkeyrie :

« — Elle sait très bien ce qu'on t'a télégraphié, petit fouine-merde ! On t'a appris que le capitaine Ziegelzeig Aberhein, trente ans, avait été radié des armées de la cour il y a huit ans, pour avoir abandonné le Seigneur qu'il avait juré de protéger, alors que celui-ci risquait la mort. »

Ray et Delise échangèrent un regard incrédule, tandis que Valkeyrie, parcouru d'un frisson, sentait leurs yeux se poser sur elle. Elle baissa la tête, aux bords des larmes, le corps tremblant, avant de bredouiller :

« — Maman… Papa… Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… »

Constatant les difficultés qu'elle avait à s'exprimer, Ziegelzeig vint à son secours, heureux, quelque part, de pouvoir clarifier la situation.

« — Je ne suis plus capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale depuis longtemps, déclara-t-il. Mon boulot, c'est chasseur de primes. Je traque les criminels dont la tête a été mise à prix. Je les trouve, je les tue, et j'échange leurs carcasses contre de l'argent. Voilà la personne que je suis. Et je regrette de tout cœur de vous avoir menti. »

Ray secoua la tête, estomaqué par ces révélations, tandis que Delise restait figée, les yeux écarquillés, les pattes toujours plaquées sur sa bouche. Finalement, elle parvint à articuler quelques mots à l'attention de sa fille :

« — Mais alors… Tu n'es pas en mission pour la Milice ? Puisque Zieg… n'est pas ton… Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Crachant bruyamment au sol, Falco se redressa, l'air dur et mesquin, répondant à la place de la lapine, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

« — Bien sûr, qu'elle n'est pas en mission, Delise. Elle est en cavale ! Sans doute pour fuir sa honte. On m'a appris ça aussi. Elle a démissionné avant-hier ! »

Voyant l'impact atroce qu'eut cette révélation brutale sur Valkeyrie, qui s'effondra devant le visage stupéfait de ses parents, et se mit à pleurer, Ziegelzeig fit volte-face, dévoilant les crocs en grognant.

« — Non, mais tu vas la fermer, espèce de sac à merde ? »

Sous l'apparence terrifiante qu'affichait à présent le renard, la plupart des habitants se sentirent obliger de reculer, un murmure d'horreur agitant la foule. Mais Falco, pour sa part, souriait, visiblement ravi de l'effet de ses petites révélations. D'un air provocateur, il demanda au renard :

« — Alors ? C'est quoi le truc ? Elle a eu le coup de foudre pour un mauvais garçon, et a décidé de le suivre dans sa vie de dépravations ? Ou bien, est-ce que c'est plus grave que ça, « capitaine Aberhein » ? »

Tournant son attention vers la foule qui ne lâchait rien de l'affaire, et alors que Ray et Delise accouraient auprès de leur fille, tombée à genoux au sol, secouée de sanglots, Falco admonesta les badauds comme s'il s'était adressé à un public particulièrement concerné, déclarant d'une voix forte :

« — On sait tous ce que deviennent les capitaines de la Garde Sénatoriale qui désertent et déshonorent leurs fonctions ! On se rappelle tous un certain Killian, chef de la rébellion, lui aussi ex-capitaine ! »

Appréciant le tumulte qu'il faisait jaillir de la foule, Falco se retourna vers Ziegelzeig, qui, le souffle court et le poil hérissé, n'était plus qu'une boule de haine prête à exploser.

« — J'ai vu juste, pas vrai, renard ? Tu fais partie de la rébellion… Et tu as instillé tes idées malsaines et destructrices dans l'esprit de cette innocente femelle, la détournant à jamais de la voie d'excellence à laquelle elle s'était vouée depuis près de dix ans. Chapeau bas. Vraiment. »

Ce fut le mépris avec lequel il prononça les mots « innocente femelle » qui acheva de faire craquer Ziegelzeig. Dans un grognement furieux de bête sauvage, il se jeta sur le milicien qui, bien qu'athlétique et rompu à l'entraînement de la milice, ne parvint même pas à esquiver cette charge, tant elle avait été violente et imprévisible. Sous le regard horrifié de l'assemblée, le renard projeta son adversaire au sol avant de lui tomber lourdement dessus, lui administrant une série de violents coups de poings en plein visage. Il l'aurait certainement tué s'il n'avait pas perçu la voix de Delise derrière lui, qui criait le nom de Valkeyrie. Alors il se redressa vivement, laissant le milicien inconscient derrière lui, pour voir la lapine fendre la foule, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, et les pattes contre le visage.

Ray et Delise tentèrent de la suivre dans sa fuite, mais les badauds se retournèrent vers eux, commençant à les inonder de questions, leur bloquant le passage.

Ziegelzeig, pour sa part, n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin. Les gens, horrifiés par la correction qu'il venait d'infliger à Falco, s'écartèrent instinctivement de son chemin, lui lançant au passage des regards terrorisés, qui glissèrent sur lui sans qu'il y prête une quelconque intention.

La seule chose qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était Valkeyrie.

Au moment même où il la vit fuir, il savait déjà où la retrouver.

Sous le ciel nocturne croulant d'étoiles, dominé par une lune ronde et pleine, d'une lueur intense, Ziegelzeig remontait la petite colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait le belvédère en ruines qu'elle lui avait montré le matin-même. Elle lui avait appris s'être réfugiée là toute sa vie, à chaque fois qu'elle traversait une épreuve qui lui semblait insurmontable.

Essoufflé par la course intense qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, le renard ne fut donc pas surpris de la voir assise au bord du ponton de bois, les genoux ramenés contre son visage, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos, immobile et silencieuse. Dans sa jolie robe bleue, elle semblait si vulnérable en cet instant que Ziegelzeig ne sut pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

Il vint simplement s'installer à côté d'elle, laissant ses pattes mécaniques pendre dans le vide. Alors, sans qu'il n'ait rien besoin de lui dire, elle se laissa glisser vers lui, posant sa tête contre son torse, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et tranquilles, pendant un long moment, les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé.

« — J'ai eu ce que je méritais, finit-elle par déclarer. »

Elle prononça ces mots d'une voix calme et détachée, signe qu'elle était au clair sur sa situation, et qu'elle avait été capable de se raisonner d'elle-même. Ziegelzeig poussa un soupir, avant de répondre.

« — Peut être bien. Et alors quoi ? »

Un peu hésitante, elle se serra contre lui, appuyant d'avantage sa tête dans le creux de son cou, où elle se frotta doucement avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau.

« — Alors, rien, répondit-elle. Je vais faire face, et tout avouer à mes parents. Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, comme tu me l'avais dit. »

Aux yeux du renard, c'était effectivement la meilleure chose à faire, à présent. Il demeurait incertain quant à leur réaction, surtout qu'il s'était montré quelque peu… brutal… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser traverser cette épreuve seule. Alors, d'une voix douce, il la rassura :

« — Je serai à tes côtés. »

Elle se redressa légèrement, les oreilles toujours plaquées dans le dos, et plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de lui témoigner toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant. Alors, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, tout naturellement, avant de se pelotonner dans ses bras, l'air apaisé, désireuse de profiter encore un peu de cet instant, avant de se confronter à nouveau à la dure réalité.

Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il serait à ses côtés.

Jusqu'au bout, il serait à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par rentrer, près d'une heure après, Delise et Ray les attendaient, angoissés, dans le salon. Ziegelzeig laissa Valkeyrie avancer seule vers eux, la tête basse et les oreilles tombantes. Alors qu'elle pensait les voir l'inonder de questions et de remontrances, ils se contentèrent de se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Morts d'inquiétude face à sa fuite, ils étaient soulagés de la voir revenir auprès d'eux, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Ziegelzeig contempla la scène, un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Une fois cette étreinte familiale achevée, Valkeyrie déclara calmement avoir à leur parler, et ils passèrent tous au salon.

Delise et Ray prirent place dans les fauteuils qui encadraient le canapé, où Valkeyrie avait pris place, aux côtés de Ziegelzeig. La tête basse, n'osant soutenir leurs regards, elle leur raconta tout depuis le début. Comment elle avait été écrasée et malmenée, dès le premier jour, par son supérieur de la Milice d'Otonomah… Comment elle avait su, presque immédiatement, que sa carrière était terminée. Puis elle leur narra sa rencontre avec Ziegelzeig, leurs combats contre ses agresseurs, et la fuite qui s'en était suivie. Alors qu'elle abordait ces détails, Delise se raidit, le regard inquiet, tandis que Ray resserrait son emprise sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, ayant du mal à contenir son angoisse. S'ensuivit le récit de sa rencontre avec Eyol, au palais royal. Elle leur expliqua la mission que la prêtresse lui avait confiée, et que c'était pour répondre à sa demande qu'elle poursuivait cette quête, qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici, aujourd'hui.

Alors, Ziegelzeig se permit de prendre le relai pour la soulager un peu, leur exposant la situation des enfants disparus, les liens soupçonnés entre le Cénacle et Shadowrift, et la façon dont ils avaient été contraints de travailler d'un commun accord avec la rébellion, afin de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Puis, Valkeyrie releva la tête, leur lança un regard déchirant et, ne pouvant contenir son émotion, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en s'excusant de leur avoir caché la vérité. Elle avait eu trop honte pour assumer devant eux le fait qu'elle avait démissionné de la Milice, et elle craignait qu'ils ne comprennent pas la raison qui la poussait à entreprendre un voyage aussi dangereux, aux côtés de Ziegelzeig.

Delise, alors, fut la première à réagir, se relevant de son fauteuil pour se précipiter auprès de sa fille, qu'elle prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Ray, pour sa part, avait l'air rongé par l'inquiétude, et son regard restait fixé sur le renard, dont il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Alors, Ziegelzeig lui déclara solennellement :

« — Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Valkeyrie dans cette situation. Néanmoins, si je vous ai caché mon occupation véritable, ça ne change rien à ce que je suis… Ni à ce que j'ai pu vous promettre. »

Ces paroles semblèrent avoir un effet réel sur Ray, presque comme s'il s'était agi de la seule chose qu'il avait voulu entendre de toute cette histoire. Delise tourna vers le renard un visage plein de gratitude, et tout en gardant Valkeyrie sanglotante contre elle, tendit le bras pour lui saisir la patte, et la lui serrer fort. D'abord surpris par ce contact, Ziegelzeig comprit que par ce geste, elle lui confiait sa fille, et lui ordonnait de veiller sur elle.

Par la suite, Ray et Delise avaient commencé à leur poser des questions, sur certains détails de cette histoire. Ils demandèrent, bien entendu, si Valkeyrie n'aurait pas mieux fait de simplement rester avec eux, en sécurité, mais la lapine leur fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait se décharger de la mission que la grande prêtresse lui avait personnellement confiée, et que jamais elle ne laisserait Ziegelzeig repartir seul. Ajoutant le geste à la parole, elle lui avait pris la patte, pour leur faire comprendre que son choix découlait également des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et qu'elle osait à présent exposer au grand jour.

Ray se montra épouvanté devant un lien possible entre le Cénacle et Shadowrift. Il s'était toujours méfié des politiciens, et rejetait fermement les propositions rétrogrades émanant du Consortium, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que le système soit à ce point corrompu. Delise, pour sa part, manifesta sa crainte vis-à-vis de la rébellion, et leur posa nombre de questions pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient toujours les idées claires par rapport à certaines valeurs, qui lui semblaient importantes.

Finalement, après plus d'une heure de discussions, qui se firent sur le ton grave d'un conciliabule secret, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Valkeyrie, ne se sentant pas le courage d'affronter la solitude nocturne après toutes ces émotions, demanda timidement à Ziegelzeig si elle pouvait passer la nuit à ses côtés, ce que, bien entendu, le renard accepta. Lovée contre lui dans son ancien lit simple, où ils tenaient tout juste à deux, elle s'endormit presqu'immédiatement, vidée de toute énergie.

Pour Ziegelzeig, le sommeil fut plus long à venir. Enormément de choses s'étaient passées au cours des derniers jours, et la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre en avait été une sorte de couronnement explosif. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Valkeyrie, alors qu'elle traînait, vaincue, dans la boue du camp d'entraînement de la Milice, qu'il se retrouverait, seulement quelque jours plus tard, allongé à ses côtés, les bras passés autour d'elle.

Au-delà de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, des combats qu'ils avaient menés et des choses terribles qu'ils avaient apprises, la situation semblait finalement se résumer à ça. L'un et l'autre, ensemble.

Ziegelzeig avait eu quelques relations au cours de son existence, dont une seule vraiment sérieuse, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire pour quelqu'un. Angoissé, il se demanda où tout cela allait bien pouvoir les mener. Pour la première fois, l'idée que le danger qui les menaçait pouvait bien avoir raison d'elle, le travailla sérieusement.

Se concentrant sur la respiration calme et détendue de Valkeyrie, il parvint néanmoins à s'endormir, un long moment après, l'esprit toujours tiraillé par la crainte de la perdre.


	21. Chapitre 20

20

Au matin, ils furent tirés du lit, très tôt, par des frappes insistantes et nerveuses contre la porte de la chambre. Valkeyrie se précipita pour aller ouvrir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec sa mère, qui avait l'air toute affolée. Ziegelzeig se redressa sur son séant, le pelage encore tout ébouriffé.

« — Il faut que vous filiez, vite, lâcha Delise avec précipitation en jetant un petit coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule.

— Qu'est ce qui se passe, maman ? demanda Valkeyrie d'un ton inquiet. »

Ziegelzeig dressa l'oreille, percevant alors des sons étranges en provenance de l'extérieur. Un échange animé de voix, qu'il ne parvenait à identifier, et auxquelles Ray semblait répondre avec véhémence. Delise se confondit alors en explications :

« — C'est la Milice ! Ils viennent pour arrêter Zieg ! A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

Encore empêtrée de sommeil, Valkeyrie n'arrivait pas à comprendre clairement ce que la Milice pouvait vouloir au renard, mais celui-ci, plus vif, s'était déjà levé, et empaquetait ses affaires avec hâte. Comme la lapine se retournait vers lui, l'air un peu affolé, il lui expliqua ce qui lui échappait encore.

« — C'est Falco. Je lui ai explosé la tête, mine de rien, à cet enfoiré ! C'est déjà pas très bien de faire ça en temps normal… Mais là, c'est un milicien, ce qui n'arrange rien. »

Comprenant soudainement ce qui se tramait, Valkeyrie démarra au quart de tour, fonçant dans la chambre d'Ismène, qu'elle avait occupé jusque-là, et où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Sur ses talons, Delise poursuivit ses explications avec emportement :

« — Ils sont dehors. On leur a dit que vous n'étiez pas rentrés hier soir, mais ils insistent pour fouiller la maison. Ton père essaie de les empêcher d'entrer. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. »

Un réveil en fanfare. Pas très agréable. Le cœur aux lèvres, Valkeyrie enfila la première chemise venue au-dessus du débardeur dans lequel elle avait dormi, et un pantalon de toile noir par-dessus le short qui avait complété son habillement nocturne. Une fois vêtue à peu près convenablement, elle enfourna ses vêtements de rechange et le reste de ses affaires dans son sac de voyage, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de boucler avant de le passer sur ses épaules. Alors qu'elle revenait vers sa chambre, Ziegelzeig en jaillissait, déjà entièrement équipé.

Delise descendit les escaliers en première pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Les paroles échangées entre les miliciens et Ray étaient à présent clairement audibles, le lapin faisant rempart de son corps devant sa propre porte d'entrée.

« — Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer chez moi comme ça, que je sache ! J'ai des droits !

— Certes, monsieur Constantine, répondit une voix lourde que Valkeyrie reconnut pour être celle de Yan, l'un de ses anciens collègues. Mais il y a des prérogatives lorsque c'est un agent de l'état qui est agressé. On vous l'a déjà expliqué. Alors poussez-vous maintenant, ou nous serons obligés de vous arrêter aussi. »

Il n'allait pas réussir à les retenir encore très longtemps. Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et Delise les fit passer par la cuisine, où se trouvait une porte s'ouvrant sur l'arrière de la maison. De l'autre côté se trouvait un petit jardin, qui donnait directement sur les cultures de Ray. Ils pourraient se faufiler dans les champs de cannes sucrières et contourner la ville pour passer inaperçus.

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, Valkeyrie eut un coup au cœur. Elle se rendit compte qu'en fuyant de la sorte, elle n'aurait pas même l'occasion de faire ses adieux à ses parents. Alarmée, elle tourna les talons, avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

« — Je suis désolée pour tout ça, maman. »

Elle s'écarta d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Au même instant, elle put entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée, tandis que les miliciens faisaient irruption dans la demeure de ses parents. Delise contempla une dernière fois sa fille, s'imprégnant de son image, comme si elle la voyait pour la dernière fois. Valkeyrie fut dévastée en voyant les yeux émeraude de sa mère verser des larmes.

« — Allez, file ! File, ma chérie ! »

Les bruits de pas des miliciens se rapprochant dangereusement, Valkeyrie n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fuir à toutes jambes, rattrapant Ziegelzeig, qui l'attendait à l'orée du champ qui jouxtait les abords du jardin.

Avant même que Delise ait le temps de se retourner, ils avaient déjà disparus.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tant qu'ils furent dans la périphérie de Seyrault, trop inquiets à l'idée d'être repérés par qui que ce soit. Il ne leur fallut cependant pas bien longtemps pour se sentir hors de danger, alors ils s'arrêtèrent derrière une vieille étable abandonnée, à laquelle était accolé un abreuvoir en pierres, rempli d'eau de pluie. Ziegelzeig, hors d'haleine, enfonça les pattes dans l'eau avant de s'éclabousser le visage. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Valkeyrie, la lapine lui tournait le dos, les oreilles tombantes, le regard fixé vers les limites de la ville, qui se dessinaient au loin, par-delà les champs de cannes sucrières appartenant à son père.

Le renard la rejoignit alors. Se plaçant derrière elle, il la serra contre lui, posant son museau sur le sommet duveteux de son crâne. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

« — Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il.

— De quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

— Bah… Si je m'étais contenu hier soir, on n'en serait pas arrivés là… Et tu aurais au moins pu dire au revoir dignement à tes parents. »

Comprenant qu'il s'en voulait sincèrement, Valkeyrie se retourna pour lui faire face, lui offrant un petit sourire énigmatique.

« — Je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas contenu.

— Ah vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement. »

Elle hocha la tête, reprenant peu à peu une mine plus enjouée.

« — Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je pense que c'est moi qui aurait cogné !

— Hoho ! Sur le moment, j'en doute fort… Tu pleurais à chaudes larmes, lapinette. »

Feignant la colère, elle lui mit un petit coup de poing dans le ventre.

« — Tu ne sais donc pas que les femelles laissent mariner leur rage avant de se venger ? Un jour ou l'autre, elles font toujours payer ceux qui les ont fait souffrir. Et en général, ça fait bien plus mal qu'un banal passage à tabac ! »

A ces mots, Ziegelzeig fit semblant de se sentir vexé.

« — « Banal » ? C'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierai, pour le coup. Je crois que si je ne m'étais pas arrêté pour te courir après, c'est pour meurtre que je serais recherché aujourd'hui !

— Il a vraiment dû te mettre dans une colère noire, dis donc ! Tout ça pour avoir farfouillé dans ton passé… »

Le renard secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de la corriger.

« — Non, non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a eu droit à la visite de Monsieur Poing dans sa petite gueule de premier de la classe. »

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il la serra contre lui, tout en prenant une voix affectée :

« — Il avait fait du mal à ma lapinette, et ça, je pardonne pas. Et puis en plus… »

Il stoppa net sa phrase en écarquillant les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il allait en dire plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Comprenant où il avait failli en venir, Valkeyrie s'écarta d'un coup, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« — Non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incongrue. C'est pas ce que je pense, quand même ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Non. Rien de plus, très chère. »

Valkeyrie plaqua ses pattes contre ses hanches en lui lançant un regard suspicieux qu'il ne put soutenir bien longtemps, ce qui acheva de confirmer sa pensée.

« — Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! Tu l'as massacré parce que tu étais jaloux ! Avoue ! »

Le renard plaqua une patte contre son torse en feignant la douleur morale qu'il ressentait face à une accusation aussi scandaleuse.

« — Moi ? Jaloux ? Jamais !

— Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! »

Devant l'expression boudeuse qu'il affichait à présent, la lapine ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« — Il va falloir que je te cache la liste de tous mes anciens petits-copains, sinon je risque de retrouver leurs noms dans la rubrique nécrologique. »

Face à cette dernière remarque, il lui lança un regard suspicieux, et chargé de reproches.

« — Tu en parles comme si elle était longue comme un jour sans fin… Y en a eu combien, exactement ? »

Prise à son propre piège, Valkeyrie cessa soudain de rire et lui lança un regard mystérieux qu'il eut du mal à interpréter. Puis, d'un geste vif, elle remonta les bretelles de son sac à dos, avant de se détourner vers le chemin de terre qu'ils devaient emprunter.

« — Allez, en route ! fit-elle d'un air guilleret. »

Constatant qu'elle avait ouvertement éludé la question, le laissant mariner dans les doutes ombrageux de sa suspicion, il sentit la flamme de sa jalousie devenir un véritable brasier. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres, il accourut à sa suite, vaincu.

« — Hep, hep ! Attends ! T'as pas répondu ! Combien, au juste ? »

Ils empruntèrent la vieille route du Sud pendant toute la matinée, appréciant les espaces naturels splendides qui s'offraient à eux, des vallons millénaires, recouverts d'un océan de verdure qui ondoyait au rythme du doux vent chaud remontant depuis les lointaines terres méridionales. S'ils marchaient à un bon rythme, ils pourraient atteindre Caldere en un peu plus de trois jours, ce qui leur laissait une marge de temps conséquente pour anticiper l'arrivée de la caravane.

Le temps se voulait clément, depuis la veille. Le ciel, quoique nuageux, laissait percer un chaud soleil de printemps. Ils traversèrent quelques bourgades typiques de cette région, des hameaux principalement agricoles, où les badauds les suivaient du coin de l'œil à leur passage, suspicieux face à leur dégaine atypique. Ainsi, ils purent se permettre de déjeuner dans une auberge qui leur sembla à peu près potable, mais la qualité du repas leur fit regretter de ne pas avoir tiré celui-ci de leurs sacs.

Un peu plus tard, ils prirent le temps de s'entraîner au combat, comme tous les jours. D'abord taquine, Valkeyrie y vit un prétexte à quelques étreintes et autres embrassades, mais Ziegelzeig lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il prenait l'exercice très au sérieux, et elle finit par s'y adonner efficacement, au bout du compte.

Dès le début de l'après-midi, ils eurent en vue la chaîne de montagnes de Jer, par laquelle ils devraient forcément transiter pour aboutir dans les zones les plus sauvages des terres urksas du Kantor. Alors, ils approcheraient des territoires insectoïdes, et le voyage risquait de devenir plus dangereux. Ziegelzeig estima qu'à bonne allure, ils atteindraient le premier col à traverser en début de soirée, et ils pourraient bivouaquer au pied de la montagne afin d'en pratiquer la traversée le lendemain.

Avoir l'objectif de leur avancée en vue rendit la marche plus éreintante, car ils avaient l'impression de ne pas s'en rapprocher. Entre les quelques haltes, prétextes à un peu de repos, et à beaucoup de tendresse, Valkeyrie s'entraînait à la manipulation des arcanes lumineux, mais ne semblait pas faire de progrès particuliers, malgré son obstination acharnée. Une seule tentative fut, pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas, couronnée de succès : elle généra une sphère de lumière au bout de ses doigts, mais trop choquée par sa réussite, elle ne parvint pas à concentrer son énergie, et la matérialisation se volatilisa presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Frustrée de ne pas comprendre pourquoi cette tentative avait réussie, là où toutes les autres échouaient, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien changé à sa méthode, Valkeyrie se ferma totalement pendant près de deux heures de marche, s'obstinant à essayer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement l'impatience commence à lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Alors, Ziegelzeig essaya de lui changer les idées et de détourner son attention pendant quelques temps, en lui proposant des jeux d'énigmes qui la passionnèrent suffisamment pour que, tous deux distraits, ils arrivent à destination en temps et en heure sans voir le trajet passer.

Comme il leur restait un petit moment avant que le soleil ne se couche, ils débutèrent l'ascension du col, puis s'écartèrent un peu de la route principale pour trouver un emplacement isolé, afin de passer la nuit. Ils traversèrent un pierrier pour contourner un pan de falaise en à-pic et s'en servir comme couvert face au vent qui s'était mis à souffler plus fort, et gagnait en froideur aux abords des montagnes. Ils trouvèrent un large renfoncement dans la roche, sorte de cavité semi-ouverte, qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour bivouaquer.

Rompus par la fatigue de cette journée de marche, ils allumèrent un feu et mangèrent sans plaisir. A présent, le fait que Valkeyrie ne dispose pas de sac de couchage n'était plus vraiment un problème, mais, malgré la précipitation de leur départ matinal, elle avait tout de même pensé à emporter une couverture en laine épaisse, qui leur serait bien utile face à la fraicheur nocturne de cette région. Ils s'installèrent à côté du feu mourant, parfaitement conscients de leur attirance mutuelle, et laissèrent libre court à leur désir, avant de finalement s'endormir, éreintés mais heureux.

Un courant d'air glacé glissant dans le creux de ses reins réveilla Valkeyrie au beau milieu de la nuit. Les yeux empêtrés de sommeil, elle chercha immédiatement Ziegelzeig du bras, dans l'espoir de se coller contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Mais elle tâtonna en vain pendant plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus allongé à côté d'elle. Alors elle se redressa, rejetant la couverture qui protégeait son corps nu du froid, regrettant immédiatement ce geste en se mettant à grelotter. Elle ramassa la couette et la passa par-dessus ses épaules, ce qui améliora un peu son confort.

La nuit était noire, les montagnes obstruant totalement la lumière des astres. Néanmoins, ses yeux s'acclimatant à l'obscurité, elle parvint à repérer Ziegelzeig. Le renard se trouvait de l'autre côté du feu de camp à présent totalement éteint, assis au bord de la petite ravine qui jouxtait la cavité dans laquelle ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit. Ses jambes mécaniques pendaient dans le vide, et il avait le museau relevé vers le ciel, l'air pensif.

Il était torse nu, n'ayant pris la peine de ne réenfiler que son pantacourt. Valkeyrie avait rapidement compris qu'il lui était pénible d'avoir sous les yeux les marques de sa propre infirmité, et qu'il tentait de la dissimuler le plus souvent possible, autant aux autres qu'à lui-même. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur son dos.

Au cœur des étreintes passionnés qui avaient marqué leur fin de soirée, elle avait senti, en glissant les pattes dans son dos, des sortes de boursouflures, et des interstices étranges, sous son doux pelage roux. Cependant, trop prise par l'intensité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et par crainte de gâcher ces instants si précieux, elle n'avait pas cherché à en comprendre la nature ni à l'interroger à ce sujet. A présent, elle avait sous les yeux l'apparence de ce qu'elle avait alors effleuré. Un réseau épais et malsain de cicatrices apparaissait sous le voile clairsemé de son pelage, qui n'avait visiblement jamais réussi à repousser suffisamment pour les recouvrir. La plus longue et terrible d'entre elles était un sillon profond et épais qui partait de son épaule et descendait jusque dans le creux de son dos. Comment avait-il pu survivre à une blessure pareille ? Les yeux peinés face aux stigmates bien réels de ce passé qu'il cherchait à fuir, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, et posa sa patte contre son dos. Il sursauta légèrement à son contact, avant de se rasséréner, restant silencieux et méditatif. D'un geste délicat, Valkeyrie fit remonter ses doigts le long de cette terrible balafre, et les glissa ensuite dans le cou du renard, le caressant avec tendresse. Percevant le bien-être qu'il ressentait à son contact, la lapine se cala derrière lui, appuyant sa poitrine contre son dos, avant de faire glisser ses deux bras par-dessus ses épaules, pour l'enlacer.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, avant que finalement, elle ne lui demande, dans un souffle :

« — Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Alors, il répondit sans honte ni réserve.

« — J'ai peur. »

Face à ce propos inattendu, Valkeyrie redressa légèrement la tête. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle l'interroge d'avantage pour se livrer à elle.

« — J'ai peur de ce que je suis.

— Comment ça ? demanda la lapine d'un air inquiet. »

Il mit un petit temps avant de parvenir à formuler sa réponse, durant lequel elle frotta doucement sa tête contre sa nuque dans l'espoir de le détendre.

« — Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, finit-il par répondre. Que reste-t-il vraiment de moi, à ce jour ? Qu'est-ce qui me motive ? Qu'est-ce qui me donne la force de continuer ? Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, je n'avais aucun objectif, et rien à protéger… Mais j'étais tout de même poussé par quelque chose. Comme… Je ne sais pas… Une sorte de quête personnelle. Sans jamais réussir à mettre un sens quelconque dessus. »

Valkeyrie tenta de le rassurer en prenant une voix raisonnable.

« — C'est le lot de chacun de se retrouver dans un moment de vide, de flottement, à un instant donné de son existence, jusqu'à ce que le destin fasse pencher la balance et nous pousse à faire un choix qui nous mènera dans une voie, ou dans une autre. Tu ne penses pas ? Ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas simplement une hésitation devant ce carrefour de possibilités qui s'ouvre à toi ? La peur de te lancer dans une certaine voie ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec sincérité. Je ne suis pas certain d'être effrayé par ce que je pourrais devenir… Mais plus par ce que je pourrais redevenir. J'ai peur qu'en poursuivant cette quête que je n'arrive pas à déterminer, je ne fasse finalement que revenir en arrière. »

Comprenant, en quelques sortes, la nature de sa crainte, Valkeyrie se risqua à la formuler en mots.

« — Zieg… Ce que tu crains, ce ne serait pas d'être en quête de vengeance ? »

A cette question, le renard se crispa. Collée à lui comme elle l'était, la lapine ressentit l'intégralité de son corps se figer. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait vu juste. Peut-être plus juste que lui, d'ailleurs. Se serrant d'avantage à lui, elle ferma les yeux, et poursuivit sa réflexion.

« — Tu as l'impression de ne pas avancer et de poursuivre une quête insensée… Elle l'est uniquement parce qu'elle te renvoie toujours à ton passé… Zieg… Tu disais qu'il ne te rattraperait pas. Alors, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

Le renard baissa la tête, son corps parcouru d'un frisson retrouvant un peu de sa mobilité.

« — Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi… Pourquoi quand je me retrouve face à lui, j'ai l'impression que mes organes s'écrasent les uns contre les autres ? Pourquoi je me réveille toutes les nuits, la rage au ventre, avec son visage imprimé sur mes paupières ? J'ai bon espoir que celui que j'étais ne me rattrape jamais… Mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de ce qui gravitait autour de lui… Et gravite toujours autour de moi aujourd'hui.

— Tu parles d'Etrogarheim, c'est ça ? »

Etant donné la réaction corporelle qui accompagna l'évocation de ce nom, Valkeyrie comprit qu'elle avait visé dans le mille. D'une voix craintive qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il lui demanda :

« — Tu crois qu'il est ce après quoi je cours ? Que tant qu'il sera là, je serai incapable de grandir ? Incapable de changer réellement ?

— Ça, c'est ce que toi, tu crois. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le creux des omoplates, avant de poursuivre.

« — Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que tu vaux mille fois mieux que ça. Et que tu dois juste en prendre conscience. Etrogarheim n'est qu'un être malveillant, comme il en existe beaucoup trop sur cette terre… Il a contribué à faire de toi ce que tu es, c'est vrai, et sans doute pour le pire plutôt que pour le meilleur… Mais il n'y a rien de cet urksa en toi. »

Elle redressa la tête en fronçant les sourcils, insistant particulièrement sur ce point.

« — Rien. Tu m'entends ? »

Alors, il inclina la tête, et sa respiration se fit plus lente et plus détendue. Dans un souffle, il répondit :

« — Puisses-tu avoir raison… »

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se sera à nouveau contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de son corps tout en essayant de lui transmettre la sienne. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment, avant qu'elle ne déclare d'un ton légèrement aguicheur :

« — Maintenant, si tu acceptes de venir te recoucher avec moi… Je peux faire en sorte que tu dormes paisiblement jusqu'au lever du jour… »

Ziegelzeig sursauta à l'audition de cette proposition un brin tendancieuse. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il se retourna vers elle, avant de déclarer :

« — C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit des lapins, alors… »

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore avant de rétorquer :

« — Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te lasser ?

— Alors, là… Y a peu de risques. »


	22. Chapitre 21

21

La journée du lendemain fut éprouvante.

L'ascension du premier col s'avéra relativement facile, car ils avaient bien récupéré de la veille, et s'étaient levés d'un pied positif et volontaire après les évènements plaisants ayant ponctué la nuit. Mais lorsque le ciel se voila, et qu'un vent glacial se mit à souffler en véritables bourrasques, ils perdirent peu à peu leur jovialité.

C'est dans ces conditions particulièrement éprouvantes qu'ils entreprirent la montée du second col qui, s'il était moins long que le premier, se montrait en revanche bien plus raide. Arrivés à son point culminant, ils furent obligés de faire une longue pause, Valkeyrie étant à bout de forces.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, Ziegelzeig ne proposa pas de s'entraîner à l'épée, pensant la lapine trop fatiguée pour endurer encore un exercice supplémentaire, mais celle-ci se montra intransigeante, et exigea qu'ils pratiquent, comme ils se l'étaient promis.

Très en retard sur leurs estimations temporelles, ils durent aborder le dernier col, long et fastidieux, avec l'espoir un peu utopiste de le franchir avant la tombée de la nuit. Bien évidemment, ils n'y parvinrent pas, et durent achever la dangereuse ascension sous la lueur de la lune, qui guida généreusement leurs pas jusqu'au sommet.

Ziegelzeig prépara alors un feu et un ragout bien chaud, mais quand il apporta son écuelle à Valkeyrie, celle-ci était déjà endormie, roulée en boule dans la couverture. Alors il s'allongea à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et fut à son tour emporté par un sommeil rapide.

Le lendemain matin, Ziegelzeig prit un moment pour estimer le meilleur itinéraire afin de rejoindre Caldere à partir du point où ils se situaient. Les montagnes de Jer étaient à présent derrière eux, et l'étape la plus difficile avait été franchie. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser les mornes steppes qui s'étendaient sur des kilomètres à la ronde, barrière semi-aride prolongeant les massifs jusqu'à des territoires plus boisés, qui se densifiaient ensuite de manière anarchique, au point de se transformer en jungles étouffantes. Ils auraient atteints Caldere bien avant de se retrouver perdu au milieu de territoires aussi hostiles, où les insectes de l'Essaim régnaient en maîtres incontestés. Néanmoins, ils avaient accumulé une demi-journée de retard sur ses estimations premières, et il était important qu'ils se montrent efficaces dans leur avancée, s'ils voulaient pouvoir atteindre leur destination finale avant la nuit.

Cependant, Valkeyrie était toujours très fatiguée, en raison des efforts continus qu'ils déployaient depuis plusieurs jours, sans jamais prendre le temps de réellement se reposer. L'inconfort des nuits à la dure, même entre les bras de l'être aimé, ne permettait pas de récupérer pleinement. Accoutumé à ce mode de vie très spartiate, le renard parvenait à surmonter son épuisement, mais il le ressentait pourtant lui aussi, et comprenait donc parfaitement que Valkeyrie ait du mal à composer avec.

Il essaya de la motiver en lui rappelant que bientôt, ils voyageraient installés dans des roulottes aux banquettes confortables, et qu'ils se retrouveraient vite à Surkam, le but final de leur voyage. Mais même si la lapine faisait bonne figure et tentait d'afficher une humeur joyeuse, Ziegelzeig ressentait bien que le cœur n'y était plus vraiment.

Aussi, pour l'aider à se remettre un peu d'aplomb, il proposa de déjeuner dans une auberge de voyage, au cœur de l'un des rares petits villages qui sillonnaient les steppes. L'endroit n'était pas très engageant, avec sa décoration très provinciale et rustique, et son mobilier en noyer sombre. De surcroît, la clientèle ne semblait pas des plus recommandables, composée majoritairement de voyageurs douteux, aux allures particulièrement louches. On transitait rarement dans ces régions pour des raisons honorables, et les marchands suffisamment fortunés ne prenaient pas le risque de faire halte dans ce type d'établissements.

Bon nombre d'humains étaient présents, notamment des mercenaires venus de Krivolt, partant vendre leurs lames dans les pays orientaux, traversant les larges steppes pour éviter les territoires insectoïdes. Ils jaugeaient les urksas avec mépris, comme le faisaient d'ailleurs la plupart des individus appartenant à la race des hommes. Pour eux, ces animaux anthropomorphiques n'étaient rien de plus que des peluches sur pattes qui vivaient dans leur petit paradis lointain, attendant stupidement le jour où ils finiraient massacrés ou réduits en esclavage par une civilisation plus « évoluée ». Si la plupart de ces ignorants avaient su que les urksas étaient une des espèces de Kiren les plus avancées sur les plans sociaux, économiques et industriels, ils auraient peut-être révisé leur copie.

On leur servit des galettes de fanes trop cuites et des pommes au four, accompagnés de bocs d'un cidre si serré que même Ziegelzeig renonça à le boire. Alors que Valkeyrie commençait à somnoler au-dessus de son assiette, qu'elle avait à peine touchée, Ziegelzeig se perdit dans la contemplation de l'assemblée. Il appréciait ce genre de lieux de rassemblements un peu louches, car c'était généralement dans ces endroits malfamés qu'il parvenait à retrouver la trace des individus qu'il traquait. Il suffisait d'être attentif aux bruits qui couraient, d'essayer de retracer les liens unissant tel ivrogne à tel malfrat, pour ensuite en déduire ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à dire d'intéressant, et deviner la meilleure façon de le leur faire avouer.

Cependant, cette fois, le renard eut l'impression que ce petit jeu se retournait contre lui. Il se mit à estimer la position du village où ils se trouvaient par rapport à la grande route menant aux voies du réseau ferroviaire de l'Ouest, qui remontaient jusqu'à Otonomah et transitaient, bien entendu, par Novelen, dernière grande cité qu'ils avaient foulé du pied. Si on avait deviné leur destination, et qu'on souhaitait leur couper la route, le meilleur moyen aurait sans doute été de prendre ce second itinéraire, qu'il avait justement choisi d'éviter, car trop exposé, et donc trop risqué. Or, il n'y avait pas mille endroits où ces deux routes se croisaient… Et ils se trouvaient précisément dans l'un d'entre eux.

Soudain piqué par le doute et l'angoisse, le renard tira Valkeyrie de sa torpeur, désireux de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Il eut alors le sentiment d'être observé, et se mit à jeter des regards anxieux, de gauche et de droite. La lapine remarqua son manège et l'air affecté qu'il affichait.

« — Zieg, il y a un problème ? »

Ne voulant pas mentir, ni se montrer alarmiste, le renard répondit de manière évasive.

« — J'en sais trop rien. Je préfèrerais qu'on parte. C'était sans doute une erreur de s'arrêter ici »

Il surpaya le service en refusant de récupérer la monnaie, trop pressé de quitter l'atmosphère dérangeante de l'auberge, qui lui était devenue insupportable. Une fois dehors, il attrapa Valkeyrie par la patte, l'obligeant à presser le pas pour quitter au plus vite le village. L'impression d'être observé, voir suivi, ne le lâchait pas. Il avait pour cela une sorte de sixième sens qui le détrompait rarement, compétence inhérente à la fonction qu'il occupait.

Ils marchèrent à un rythme forcé pendant plus d'une heure, sans qu'il parvienne à chasser son inquiétude, et au bout d'un moment, il avait achevé d'user l'énergie de sa compagne de route, qui exigea une pause, au moins de quelques minutes. Le renard la lui accorda bien malgré lui, continuant à jeter des regards anxieux dans toutes les directions, tandis que Valkeyrie se désaltérait et reprenait son souffle.

« — Ils nous ont retrouvé, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée par l'effroi. »

Il n'avait aucune raison de le penser, mais le doute le rongeait tellement qu'il n'osa pas affirmer le contraire.

« — Je ne sais pas. J'ai un sale pressentiment. »

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Caldere maintenant. Quelques heures de marche, tout au plus. Il savait que là-bas, ils seraient hors de danger, même s'ils étaient poursuivis. L'endroit où il avait prévu d'attendre la caravane était totalement sûr. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. _Elle_ veillait à vivre en paix, et _elle_ ne laissait personne mettre cette tranquillité en péril. Cette certitude était son seul réconfort, mais il leur restait à atteindre cette zone de sécurité.

Une fois que Valkeyrie se fut un peu remise, ils reprirent leur avancée d'un pas rapide. Ziegelzeig aurait aimé courir, mais il savait que la lapine n'aurait pu endurer un tel effort. Le meilleur moyen était de trouver un rythme juste, qu'ils pourraient tenir jusqu'au bout, sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter à nouveau.

Les steppes laissèrent bientôt place à des futaies boisées moyennement denses, et le terrain se nivela peu à peu. La route faite de sable et de graviers, qu'ils arpentaient depuis tôt le matin, s'effaça au profit de sentiers forestiers, bien plus agréables à suivre. La zone qu'ils traversaient était quelque peu accidentée, et le chemin longeait des ravins en à-pics bardés de sapins qui, s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement profonds, semblaient néanmoins très dangereux.

Alors qu'ils avançaient à bon rythme le long d'une pente douce, un craquement sonore interpella Ziegelzeig, qui se figea sur place. Valkeyrie, qui depuis un moment déjà, avançait silencieusement en mode automatique, ne remarqua pas ce brusque arrêt et lui percuta le dos, s'effrayant toute seule. Pressant sa patte contre son cœur, elle interpella le renard :

« — Qu'est-ce qu… »

L'oreille de Ziegelzeig se redressa d'un coup, alertée par une certitude indiscutable. Alors, il interrompit la question de la lapine en l'attrapant par les épaules, pour se jeter avec elle vers l'avant. Au même instant, chutant depuis les arbres qui les surplombait, la tueuse de la Confrérie Assassine fit s'abattre son énorme hache à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient tenus une seconde auparavant.

« — Héhéhé. Raté. C'est dommage. »

Ziegelzeig redressa la tête à l'audition de cette voix rauque et graveleuse, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il vit alors Deneb arriver vers eux d'un pas tranquille, faisant tourner avec habileté un couteau tranchant entre ses griffes.

Le moment qu'ils avaient tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Plus question de repousser son échéance éventuelle, maintenant. Les assassins qui les traquaient étaient parvenus à retrouver leurs traces. Un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, Ziegelzeig se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. Il aurait dû anticiper qu'une experte de la Confrérie Assassine saurait tout mettre en œuvre pour rattraper ses proies, d'autant plus qu'elle avait Deneb pour partenaire, qui pouvait la guider efficacement dans les terres du Kantor.

Pris en tenailles, avec la chauve-souris devant, et la psychopathe derrière, peu d'options s'offraient à eux. Sur leur gauche, une ravine extrêmement dangereuse, dans laquelle le renard ne se risquerait qu'en derniers recours ; sur la droite, des kilomètres de forêt sauvage, où ils auraient du mal à distancer leurs poursuivants. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une alternative valable…

Presque comme si elle avait anticipé sa réflexion, Valkeyrie jeta son sac de voyage à terre, et dégaina son fleuret. Elle avait parfaitement estimé la situation. Ils devraient se battre pour espérer s'en sortir. A la vue de la lame de la lapine, Deneb éclata d'un rire gras.

« — Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle s'est procurée une aiguille, la petite.

— Tu rigoleras moins quand je te l'aurais passée au travers du corps. »

Et sans prêter d'avantage attention à l'humaine qui se trouvait toujours derrière eux, laissant le soin à Ziegelzeig de la gérer, elle bondit en direction de la chauve-souris, toute lame devant. Deneb grimaça face à cet assaut foudroyant, et tenta de parer, bon gré, mal gré, à l'aide de son couteau.

L'attention fixée sur l'assassine, Ziegelzeig empoigna sa lame, tandis que son adversaire relevait sa hache, toujours plantée dans le sol. La femme agita ses cheveux roux pour les dégager de ses yeux écarquillés, d'une pâle couleur violette, peu commune et effrayante. Son teint cireux créait un contraste saisissant avec ces notes de couleurs vives, tout comme sa tenue, pour sa part entièrement noire. La meurtrière jaugea le renard avec intérêt, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire cruel.

« — Je ne me suis pas présentée, la dernière fois, déclara-t-elle. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, habituellement, car mes toiles n'ont souvent pas le temps de m'apercevoir. »

Venait-elle de prononcer le mot « toile » à la place de « victime » ? Le renard remua légèrement les oreilles, alerte. Derrière lui, Valkeyrie était en train de gagner du terrain sur son adversaire. Il le percevait aux petits râles énervés que poussait Deneb, sans doute parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer des assauts continuels de la lapine. Empoignant sa hache à deux mains, la femme l'obligea à garder son attention focalisée sur elle.

« — Je me nomme Cassie, Main de la Confrérie Assassine. La mort est mon domaine artistique de prédilection… Et tu vas avoir l'honneur de figurer au rang de mes chefs d'œuvres, peluche ! »

Une vraie barjot, donc. Couplée d'une tueuse sans pitié… Le pire adversaire possible. D'un moulinet leste, elle fit tournoyer sa hache, comme si elle ne pesait rien, avant de l'abattre soudainement sur lui. Le renard esquiva d'un bond, avant de la contourner, l'épée au poing. Mais Cassie fut plus réactive, et balaya d'un coup de pied l'espace qu'il essayait de gagner sur elle, le frappant à la tempe et l'envoyant directement au sol. D'un rire aigu, la meurtrière redressa son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

« — Tatata, peluche ! Je t'ai déjà affronté… Ne crois pas pouvoir me tenir tête une seule seconde, à présent. »

Ziegelzeig roula sur le côté, laissant quelques poils sous le couperet de la hache, lorsque celle-ci s'enfonça dans le sol meuble. Se redressant à toute vitesse, il tracta la chaîne de son épée, la ramenant vers lui avant de la faire tournoyer autour de son bras, pour la rediriger vers son adversaire. Cassie para le projectile d'un revers de son arme, mais Ziegelzeig suivait juste derrière, bondissant sur elle pour lui envoyer un coup de genou métallique en plein visage. La femme fut projetée au sol dans une gerbe de sang. Le renard avait à peine touché terre, que son adversaire s'était déjà relevée, dans un éclat de rire furieux.

« — Bien, très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. L'émulsion naît dans l'adversité. Ton sang bouillonnant fera une peinture magnifique, quand j'aurai dispersé tes membres aux quatre vents ! »

A cette idée, elle eut une expression extatique absolument terrifiante. Les yeux révulsés, la bouche fendue d'un sourire obscène, elle susurra :

« — Oh… Je vois d'ici cette composition magnifique… »

Ziegelzeig avala à sec, ramenant la chaîne de sa lame jusqu'à lui pour en saisir le pommeau à deux mains. Il se remit alors en position de combat, ce que Cassie jaugea d'un œil satisfait. Alors, elle empoigna la manette du moteur combiné à sa hache, le faisant démarrer d'un geste sec. Les petites dents parcourant la bordure du couperet se mirent aussitôt à aller et venir à toute vitesse dans un vrombissement carnassier. Le sourire aux lèvres, la tueuse se jeta à l'encontre du renard.

Dans une batterie foudroyante de tintements d'acier, Valkeyrie mettait une pression toujours plus importante sur son adversaire, qui ne pouvait que parer maladroitement, ou esquiver de justesse des coups toujours plus exacts et dangereux. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée du voyage, elle aurait sans doute déjà remporté ce duel. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, Deneb tentait de trouver une faille dans la garde de la lapine, mais celle-ci était rigoureuse et alerte, fermant tous les angles de contre-attaque possible. Les entraînements réguliers avec Ziegelzeig n'avaient pas été inutiles, en ce sens. Alors que la chauve-souris tentait sa chance, contournant un coup en piqué pour placer une attaque verticale, Valkeyrie lui envoya un violent coup de coude, droit dans la nuque, le projetant au sol. D'un coup de pied rageur, elle le désarma, expulsant son couteau dans la ravine, puis elle plaqua la pointe de son fleuret contre son cou.

« — Pour qui tu bosses ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. »

La chauve-souris fut alors agitée de soubresauts euphoriques, d'abord silencieux, puis de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à ce que finalement il éclate ouvertement d'un rire moqueur, se roulant sur le ventre sans vergogne. Hésitante devant ce comportement, Valkeyrie se montra décontenancée. Elle aurait dû le frapper, ou le blesser, peut-être même le tuer, mais elle n'osait prendre aucune de ces décisions. Dans la Milice, on essayait toujours de garder les suspects en bonne santé, et de les interpeller sans heurts. Jamais elle n'avait eu à se battre à mort, et elle ignorait totalement que dans ce genre d'affrontements, la moindre hésitation pouvait être fatale. Néanmoins, elle gardait fermement sa lame pointée sur Deneb, contrevenant tout de même à la moindre contre-attaque. Finalement, ce-dernier tourna vers elle un regard jaune et cruel, dévoilant ses dents pointues dans un rictus sauvage.

« — Pour qui je bosse ? Hahaha… Tu n'as même pas idée, pauvre idiote. »

Piquée au vif par cette insulte, Valkeyrie s'emballa et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle aurait voulu frapper plus fort, mais se montra une nouvelle fois hésitante. Cette correction ne fit pas grand mal à Deneb, qui continua à ricaner. Essayant de le décontenancer, elle déclara :

« — On en sait plus que tu ne crois ! On sait que tu as trahi Killian pour le compte du Consortium… Tu rigoleras moins quand on te livrera à la justice des rebelles ! »

Deneb fronça les sourcils, son sourire s'élargissant toujours plus.

« — Pour le compte du Consortium ? C'est ça que tu crois ?

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. »

Devant son ignorance, la chauve-souris ne put s'empêcher de repartir dans un éclat de rire moqueur. Au même instant, Ziegelzeig, violemment projeté dans les airs, passa à deux pas de Valkeyrie. Il atterrit brutalement au sol, faisant plusieurs tonneaux avant de se redresser comme il pouvait, à moitié sonné. Alors, il cria à l'attention de la lapine :

« — Attention, Val ! »

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Valkeyrie se jeta au sol, esquivant un moulinet de la hache de Cassie, qui passa à quelques centimètres à peine de sa tête. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, la lapine rampa du mieux qu'elle put pour se mettre hors de portée, tandis que la meurtrière la surplombait, riant aux éclats.

« — Qui a dit qu'on se battait en duels honorables ? demanda-t-elle avec férocité. C'est une lutte à mort ! Le premier qui passera sous mon couperet servira d'estampe à la production finale ! »

Alors qu'elle tentait de se relever, Valkeyrie retomba au sol, la cheville entravée par les griffes de Deneb, qui n'allait pas rater une si bonne occasion de se débarrasser de l'une de ses cibles. Cassie redressa sa hache au-dessus du visage paniqué de la lapine, qui tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de la chauve-souris, sans succès. Continuant à rire aux éclats, il déclara :

« — Ça risque de tâcher !

— Oh non, le corrigea Cassie d'une voix d'esthète. C'est une certitude ! »

Alors Ziegelzeig, qui accourait de toutes ses forces pour les rejoindre, bondit avec force contre la tueuse, la projetant au sol avec lui. Profitant que Deneb soit décontenancé par ce plaquage, Valkeyrie lui administra un violent coup de pied en pleine mâchoire, parvenant à déloger sa jambe par ce biais.

Frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre ce premier coup de pinceau sur sa toile mortelle, Cassie poussa un hurlement de rage, saisissant Ziegelzeig par la gorge d'une poigne de fer, avant de lui administrer une série de coups de poings enragés dans le ventre. Valkeyrie poussa un cri terrifié en voyant le traitement qu'elle lui infligeait, et sauta dans son dos pour tenter d'entraver ses mouvements, mais d'un simple coup de coude, l'humaine la rejeta au sol, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Ayant la certitude que son adversaire ne se relèverait plus, après le passage à tabac extrêmement violent qu'elle venait de lui infliger, Cassie rejeta la carcasse inanimée de Ziegelzeig au sol, avant de se saisir de sa hache, le souffle court, et une pointe de démence dans le regard.

Valkeyrie, se mit alors à tâtonner le sol, à la recherche de son fleuret, qu'elle avait laissé tomber lorsque la tueuse s'en était prise à elle. Elle le retrouva entre les griffes de Deneb, qui le pointait droit sur son front.

« — C'est ça, que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard. »

Ne sachant visiblement pas se servir d'une lame de cette nature, il la redressa pour frapper, au lieu de piquer, ce qui offrit à Valkeyrie l'opportunité de jouer sa dernière carte. Le doute ne la travailla qu'une demi-seconde. L'attention focalisée sur Ziegelzeig, inanimé au sol, la hache de Cassie se relevant au-dessus de lui, prête à le fendre en deux, elle sut que pour le sauver, elle devait réussir… Et cette certitude fut la clé de son succès.

Elle dressa une patte aux doigts écartés en direction du visage de Deneb, parvenant à matérialiser une sphère de lumière parfaite, qu'elle projeta en avant. La boule d'énergie arcanique explosa sous le regard stupéfait de la chauve-souris, libérant toute la puissance lumineuse qu'elle contenait. Deneb poussa un hurlement de douleur en plaquant ses griffes contre ses yeux, lâchant au passage le fleuret de Valkeyrie, que la lapine récupéra d'une patte ferme, avant de se lancer à l'encontre de Cassie.

A une seconde prêt, elle aurait pu assister à la fin irrémédiable du renard. Mais elle arriva à temps pour lui sauver la vie, une nouvelle fois. La tueuse l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, se reculant à la dernière seconde pour esquiver son attaque. Cette fois, sans hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, Valkeyrie avait visé la gorge, frappant pour tuer, mais le mouvement de recul de sa cible lui permit d'échapper à un sort funeste. La lame du fleuret se planta néanmoins dans son biceps, qu'il traversa de part en part. Hurlant de rage et de douleur, la tueuse lâcha sa hache pour porter une main crispée à son bras mutilé.

La lapine dû lâcher le pommeau de son arme, qui était restée coincée dans les chairs qu'elle avait transpercé. Valkeyrie se précipita donc vers Ziegelzeig, essayant de lui faire reprendre conscience en le secouant vivement.

Alors qu'elle sentait son corps s'agiter, signe qu'il revenait lentement à lui, son attention se porta sur Cassie, qui, dans un hurlement de rage, venait de retirer le fleuret de son bras sanguinolent, rejetant la lame au sol avec mépris.

« — Vous n'échapperez pas à mon art ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix stridente jaillissant entre ses dents serrées. Pourquoi résister ? Vous serez immortalisés à jamais ! Pensez un peu à cette chance que je vous offre. La pérennité, par la hache et le sang ! Aucune vie ne prévaut sur l'éternité d'un chef d'œuvre ! »

Son bras blessé plaqué contre sa poitrine, Cassie ramassa sa hache vrombissante à une main, la maniant toujours avec une dextérité certaine. La voyant approcher d'un pas lent et assuré, Valkeyrie, une expression paniquée dans le regard, secoua Ziegelzeig avec plus de force. Celui-ci, encore sonné, émergea difficilement, jetant des regards éperdus autour de lui. Alors il leva le visage vers la hache redressée qui allait s'abattre sur eux, prête à les envoyer dans l'oubli, et il sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Il lui aurait fallu quelques secondes pour se redresser, se saisir de son épée et contrer… Mais dans cette posture, à cet instant exact, il vit la mort arriver avec une telle certitude qu'il resta figé d'horreur, sa patte se resserrant autour de celle de Valkeyrie.

A ce contact, la lapine comprit, en une fraction de seconde, que Ziegelzeig ne pourrait rien faire. Ce ne fut pas tant l'idée de mourir qui conditionna sa réaction, que la crainte de le voir périr, lui. A cette idée, qu'elle rejetait totalement, une bouffée de rage maladive lui monta au cœur. Elle sentit alors l'énergie de son corps crépiter comme jamais, jaillissant du plus profond d'elle-même, une puissance arcanique telle qu'elle aurait pu finir submergée et noyée dans les reflux de son intensité.

Hurlant de toutes ses forces, Valkeyrie pointa les deux pattes vers le ciel, tandis que l'ombre de la hache s'abattait sur elle. Alors, de ses bras jaillit une onde d'énergie flamboyante, qui s'ouvrit en corolle majestueuse, prenant la forme sphérique d'un bouclier de pure lumière.

Cassie écarquilla les yeux face à cette apparition, que sa hache percuta avec violence, sans parvenir à la traverser. L'onde de choc la repoussa en arrière, tandis que l'écran de lumière éclatait en une myriade de fragments luminescents, et qu'au travers de ces particules jaillissait Ziegelzeig, le regard féroce et l'épée au poing. Il envoya un coup direct d'une puissance redoutable. Cassie tenta de le parer de sa hache, mais la lame traversa l'appareillage motorisée de celle-ci, le réduisant en miettes pour faire taire une bonne fois pour toute son entêtant vrombissement.

La tueuse lui jeta un regard empreint de folie, avant de hurler de rage, tentant de contre-attaquer d'un moulinet de sa hache. Mais d'une seule main, le mouvement était bien trop lent, et le renard trancha sans hésiter à la verticale, l'ouvrant du ventre jusqu'à l'épaule. L'air incrédule, Cassie contempla la fontaine de sang qui jaillissait de sa blessure béante, et plongea les mains au milieu de ce flot cramoisi, avant de finalement sourire avec extase. D'une voix stupéfaite, elle murmura.

« — C'est… C'est magnifique… Un véritable chef d'œuvre… »

Alors elle s'effondra à genoux, avant de basculer vers l'avant, face contre terre.

Le souffle court, Ziegelzeig abaissa sa lame, jetant un ultime regard à cet adversaire redoutable. L'un des plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter.

Un peu plus loin, Deneb, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa vision, venait d'assister, incrédule, à la défaite de sa partenaire.

« — Vous y êtes arrivé… Ce n'est pas croyable… »

Le regard mauvais, Ziegelzeig redressa sa lame vers la chauve-souris, qui tressaillit à ce mouvement.

« — Tu es le prochain, affirma le renard d'un ton glacial. »

Deneb fronça les sourcils. Son visage malsain avait perdu toute trace d'euphorie. D'un ton sombre, il déclara :

« — Tu n'as pas idée de ceux contre lesquels tu te dresses, renard. »

Avançant vers lui d'un pas affirmé, l'épée au poing, Ziegelzeig, ne montrait aucun signe d'affectation par rapport à cette tentative d'intimidation. La chauve-souris frémit, comprenant que son sort était scellé. Alors, elle ajouta :

« — Je suis au service du roi des ténèbres, pauvre abruti. Il m'a appris à me servir de sa puissance. Et pour le satisfaire, je n'hésiterais pas à l'employer, quitte à y sacrifier ma raison… »

Imperturbable et décidé, le renard redressa son épée, prêt à décapiter Deneb sur l'instant, ce qu'il aurait fait si Valkeyrie n'était pas intervenue, se précipitant à sa suite en criant :

« — Non ! Il faut qu'il parle ! »

Devant la seconde d'hésitation de Ziegelzeig, Deneb vit l'opportunité de mettre sa menace à exécution. Dans un regard où se lisait plus de terreur que de conviction, il se pencha en avant et prononça d'une voix tremblante :

« — Dralaï ! »

L'air se fit soudain glacé autour de lui, et l'atmosphère, crépitante d'énergie, devint lourde et pesante. Instinctivement, Ziegelzeig eut un mouvement de recul, tandis que du corps de Deneb jaillissait un bruit étrange, comme un vent tempétueux s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture d'une sombre caverne. Alors, l'urksa se cambra en arrière, hurlant à pleins poumons, un cri atroce, qui n'avait rien de naturel, et semblait se faire l'écho d'un ignoble massacre. Valkeyrie, le regard terrifié, se plaqua les pattes contre les oreilles, tandis que Ziegelzeig lâchait son arme, stupéfait par la puissance du hurlement. Les yeux révulsés de Deneb se teintèrent d'un voile noir opaque, tandis que de sa bouche, toujours crispée par son terrible cri, jaillissait ce qui ressemblait à une huile épaisse et luisante, qui avait la couleur de l'ébène. Cette matière indéfinissable se mit alors à se mouvoir, comme animée par une volonté propre, nœud de serpents obscurs, qui s'enroulèrent autour du corps de l'urksa, jusqu'à le recouvrir totalement.

Alors le cri cessa, et devant ce qui n'était guère plus que l'ombre d'une chauve-souris, Ziegelzeig se figea d'horreur.

« — Non mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Alors, là où s'étaient encore trouvés les yeux de Deneb quelques secondes auparavant, s'ouvrirent deux pupilles sphériques, d'un rouge éclatant. La chose-ombre poussa un ricanement terrifiant, semblant provenir des entrailles de la terre. Puis elle se propulsa vers l'avant, avec une puissance extraordinaire, d'un mouvement d'aile si brutal qu'il souleva la terre sur son passage.

Elle fonça droit sur Ziegelzeig qui, totalement abasourdi face à ces évènements, resta interdit. Valkeyrie se jeta alors contre lui, le projetant hors de portée. L'ombre frôla la lapine, qui fut éjectée contre son ami sous la puissance du choc. Ils roulèrent tous deux au sol, avant de s'immobiliser. Le renard put redresser la tête, observant la créature grotesque enrouler des appendices ténébreux autour du corps inanimé de Cassie. Puis, d'un mouvement d'aile rapide, elle disparut dans le ciel, emportant avec elle la tueuse.

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, Ziegelzeig n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Deneb avait disparu, englouti par une chose horrible qu'il avait libérée de son plein gré, sacrifiant son esprit à sa puissance. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille. Il tenta de se relever, mais Valkeyrie était allongée en travers de ses jambes, visiblement assommée.

Il porta alors une main à son épaule afin de la retourner vers lui. La lapine n'était pas inconsciente, mais son expression en disait long sur son état. Les yeux à demi clos, sa bouche était tordue en un rictus qui essayait de dissimuler la douleur qu'elle ressentait. D'une voix tremblante, elle déclara :

« — S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas aussi moche que je le crains… »

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, le renard porta son regard sur les pattes de Valkeyrie, qu'elle tenait plaquées contre son flanc, là où la chose-ombre l'avait frôlée. Le renard se figea, glacé d'horreur, en voyant des filets d'un sang écarlate s'écouler entre les doigts resserrés de la lapine.

Sans un mot, il la fit doucement glisser au sol, afin de la dégager de ses jambes, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il se sentait frigorifié, le cœur lourd, légèrement nauséeux. Le renard comprit qu'il redoutait ce qui pouvait se dissimuler derrière l'écran protecteur des pattes de la lapine, qu'elle maintenait avec force contre sa blessure.

Essayant de faire preuve de la plus grande douceur, il écarta les doigts tremblants de Valkeyrie, mettant à jour une plaie béante, qui lui barrait le flanc, et dont pulsa immédiatement un épais flot de sang. Le renard y plaqua ses deux pattes avec force, afin de contenir l'hémorragie, ce qui fit hurler la lapine de douleur. Les yeux de Ziegelzeig piquaient, et il sentit des larmes s'accumuler à leurs bords. Son estomac n'était plus qu'une boule d'aiguilles, et il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Valkeyrie, qui l'observait, analysa sa réaction et en déduisit sans mal la gravité de sa blessure. Légèrement tremblante, elle lui agrippa le poignet, essayant de lui transmettre du courage.

« — Ça va aller… déclara-t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête au sol. Ça va aller… »

Les compétences en premiers soins du renard étaient des plus limitées, et il dû lutter pendant plusieurs secondes afin de ne pas céder à la panique. Ses pattes ruisselantes du sang qui continuait à s'écouler de la plaie, malgré la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle, il interpella Valkeyrie, qui commençait doucement à s'évanouir.

« — Hey ! Restes avec moi, okay ? Pas question de fermer les yeux ! »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, mais ses paupières tombantes ne le convinrent pas vraiment.

« — Il faut que tu appuies sur la blessure à ma place, le temps que je prépare quelque chose. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

— Je… Je vais essayer… »

La douleur la fit grimacer tandis qu'ils échangeaient les rôles, puis Ziegelzeig se releva, hagard, pour partir à la recherche du sac de voyage de la lapine, qui devait forcément traîner quelque part dans le coin, là où elle l'avait jeté avant d'affronter Deneb. Le renard avait envie de se gifler pour se remettre les idées en place. Une ombre glacée avait envahi ses pensées, et l'empêchait de raisonner normalement. C'était celle de la panique, qu'il parvenait pour l'instant à maintenir à distance, mais à grand mal. Il repéra ce qu'il cherchait, abandonné en travers du sentier pédestre, et se précipita pour le récupérer, manquant de peu de trébucher.

Lorsqu'il revint auprès de Valkeyrie, elle n'était déjà plus en mesure d'exercer une quelconque pression sur la plaie. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements, et elle luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Ziegelzeig tira une chemise du sac et la déchira en larges bandes, avant de commencer à les colmater contre la plaie. Celle-ci saignait toujours abondamment, et le tissu fut bientôt totalement imbibé.

« — Arrête de couler, bordel… maugréa le renard d'une voix teintée d'angoisse. »

Il déchira une seconde chemise, mais ses gestes étaient de plus en plus tremblants et incertains. Son visage était barré d'une grimace douloureuse, alors qu'il commençait à perdre pied. Il entoura le ventre de Valkeyrie avec ces compresses rudimentaires, et serra autant qu'il put, ce qui eut au moins pour mérite de faire revenir la lapine à la réalité. Elle se cambra sous la douleur en poussant un cri déchirant. Ziegelzeig lui passa une main sur le visage. Sous son pelage trempé de sueur, sa peau était glacée. Il glissa une patte derrière sa nuque, la ramenant vers lui, tout en bredouillant :

« — Tiens le coup… Tiens le coup, je t'en prie. »

Valkeyrie ne pesait pas grand-chose, et il la souleva sans mal. Elle avait encore assez de force pour s'accrocher à son cou, et assez de courage pour lui offrir un sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul espoir aux yeux de Ziegelzeig. Il fallait qu'il arrive jusqu'à _elle_. C'était la seule chance de Valkeyrie. Lui était incapable de faire plus, hormis la porter et courir de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la demeure de celle qui pourrait peut-être la sauver.

Quitte à en mourir, il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait.


	23. Chapitre 22

22

Il courait.

Sous la lueur mourante d'un crépuscule orangé, qui filtrait au-travers des branchages toujours plus épais, Ziegelzeig courait.

Ce n'était pas une figuration maladroite vis-à-vis d'un passé malheureux, qu'il cherchait à fuir, ni même pour se prouver qu'il était encore capable d'une incroyable vélocité, malgré ses pattes tranchées.

Il courait pour la vie de celle qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Cette vie si chère, qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Cette vie qu'il sentait s'éteindre lentement entre ses bras, absorbée par la terre molle qu'il heurtait à chacun de ses pas, battant le rythme d'un espoir qui s'étiolait, petit à petit.

La sentant se glacer contre son corps, se recroqueviller toujours d'avantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de ne porter guère plus qu'une enfant, le renard resserrait son étreinte sur elle, essayant de lui transmettre la chaleur de sa propre vie, qu'il maudissait presque, à présent.

Son cœur déchiré battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression de ne même plus le sentir. Ses muscles lui faisaient horriblement mal, parcourus de courbatures, et il serrait les dents pour ne pas fléchir. Ne pas ralentir sa course. Aller au-delà de ses forces. Au-delà de sa peur.

Au bout d'un moment, tandis que la lumière disparaissait dans les futaies boisées qu'il traversait à toute allure, peu à peu remplacée par les ténèbres grandissantes de la nuit, il commença à ressentir une gêne au niveau de ses moignons. Une douleur diffuse, d'abord, sourde et mordante, mais qui se fit ensuite de plus en plus précise, de plus en plus aigüe. Il avait l'impression que ses prothèses s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs, les lacérant et les déchirant. Un râle sourd échappa de sa gorge. Mais il refusa de ralentir.

Se réfugiant en son for intérieur, tentant de s'extraire à la douleur, il se retrouva face à face avec ses angoisses, qui ne lui réservaient pas un meilleur sort.

Il se revit allongé dans le lit de Valkeyrie, les yeux fixés au plafond, tandis que la lapine dormait paisiblement entre ses bras, le visage contre son torse. Il avait savouré pendant près d'une heure la sensation délicieuse de se sentir à sa place, en ce moment exact, la douce chaleur émanant d'un corps aimant, qui s'accrochait à lui avec espoir, et auquel lui-même pourrait s'attacher, à tout instant… Il l'avait su alors. Une certitude profonde, qui s'était ancrée en lui, plongeant ses racines dans les fondements de son être.

C'était elle.

Et presqu'immédiatement avait suivi la crainte, stupide et brutale, qu'il pourrait un jour la perdre. Au cours de sa vie, il n'avait jamais réussi à préserver son bonheur. Jamais. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'impression de franchir une étape, de fixer un résultat lui apportant une quelconque fierté, un bien-être, si mince fut-il, soit il réussissait à tout gâcher de façon magistrale, soit le sort s'occupait de toute détruire à sa place.

Et maintenant, qui devait-il blâmer ? Un coup du sort, ou bien sa propre faiblesse ? Son incapacité à la protéger ?

A cette idée, il revit le visage grave de Ray, qui plaçait en lui sa confiance, tandis qu'il lui faisait la promesse de veiller sur sa fille, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il advienne.

Un frisson le parcourut, et il faillit trébucher, se rattrapant de justesse. A ce choc, Valkeyrie tressaillit, et poussa un petit gémissement. Ziegelzeig ne sut s'il devait se réjouir de l'entendre, ou s'il devait craindre l'extrême faiblesse qu'elle manifestait ainsi. Il porta le regard vers elle, et vit qu'elle l'observait, les yeux à demi clos. Ces magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude. Alors son regard glissa vers le haut, et se pointa doucement sur le ciel.

Ils traversaient au même instant les denses hautes herbes d'une clairière ouverte sur le dôme nocturne, dégagé de tout nuage, inondé d'étoiles. Valkeyrie eut un faible sourire, et Ziegelzeig put voir se refléter dans ses yeux humides les astres brillants, qu'elle contemplait avec exaltation. Que pouvait-elle y voir, en cet instant ? Une forme de libération ? Le moyen de s'extraire à la douleur qui devait lui déchirer le corps ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ziegelzeig ferma les yeux, et se mit à réciter, d'une voix douce et claire, la prière à Sélène. Celle que chaque urksa connaissait, et que Valkeyrie ne manquait jamais de prononcer, tous les soirs, à la tombée de la nuit. Il le savait. Il l'avait entendu. Et ce soir, alors qu'elle était trop affaiblie pour pouvoir la prononcer par elle-même, il décida de l'exprimer à sa place. Sur l'instant, ce fut la seule chose qui lui sembla avoir de l'importance. La seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir faire pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Pour l'aider à tenir, encore un peu.

« — Sélène, toi qui aima nos ancêtres, qui les protégea des dangers de la nuit, inonde-nous de ta lumière. Grande lune, guide-nous, comme tu les guidas, au travers du voile de l'incertitude et de l'obscurité. Astre bienveillant, éclaire notre chemin, soutiens notre foi, et fais de nous des êtres meilleurs. »

Sa foi n'avait jamais été bien grande. Il la jugeait même inexistante. Il avait appris la prière Sélénite dans sa petite enfance, comme tout jeune urksa, et n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier, malgré tout. Cependant, alors qu'il récitait ces paroles, il sentit une ferveur sincère le gagner, celle d'un espoir réel, qu'il investissait, faute de mieux, dans une force supérieure. Les yeux fermés, il se sentit prier inconsciemment, animé par le pouvoir des paroles ancestrales qu'il prononçait.

Qu'il soit assez rapide. Que Valkeyrie tienne le coup. Qu'elle survive et reste à ses côtés. Rien d'autre ne lui importait.

Alors il sentit la patte légèrement tremblante de Valkeyrie se poser contre sa joue, et glisser le long de son museau. Il tourna le regard vers elle, et vit qu'elle pleurait. Des larmes de joie, face à ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Usant des ultimes forces qu'il lui restait, elle parvint à articuler, dans un doux sourire :

« — Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je t'aime, en fait… »

Alors ses yeux se fermèrent, et sa respiration sembla se détendre un peu.

Ces paroles qu'elle venait de lui offrir galvanisèrent le renard, lui faisant oublier ses doutes et sa douleur. Puisant au-delà des ressources qu'il se connaissait, il accéléra encore.

Ils y étaient presque. Encore deux kilomètres, tout au plus. Le renard jetait des regards dans toutes les directions, observant les espaces naturels qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, au cours des deux ans qu'il avait passé dans cette région. Malgré l'épaisseur de la nuit, densifiée par la végétation luxuriante qui l'entourait, il retrouva des repères qui le rassérénèrent, et éveillèrent tout un flot de souvenirs. Mais par-dessus tout, ils lui apportaient le réconfort d'une arrivée prochaine. Il n'avait plus entendu Valkeyrie gémir, ni ne l'avait senti remuer, depuis près d'une heure. Depuis combien de temps exactement avait-il commencé à courir ? Impossible de s'en rappeler. Il espéra seulement avoir été suffisamment rapide.

Depuis un moment déjà, il sentait un liquide chaud s'écouler avec régularité contre son maillot de corps, qui avait fini par en traverser la maille pourtant épaisse, pour s'accumuler contre le pelage de son ventre, ruisselant ensuite le long de son corps, dégoulinant sur ses cuisses jusqu'à ses prothèses. A la chaleur, autant qu'à l'odeur, il savait très bien que c'était du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang.

Il essayait de ne pas prendre ce fait en considération, mais l'idée s'imposait à lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle vague de chaleur ruisselait contre son corps depuis la blessure de Valkeyrie.

Puis il déboucha dans la vaste prairie, illuminée par la lune, un champ de fleurs blanches qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Du regard, il chercha les colonnes de pierres taillées qui se dressaient de l'autre côté de l'étendue herbeuse, et marquaient l'entrée du territoire de celle qu'il cherchait à rejoindre. Celle qui demeurait à présent le seul espoir de Valkeyrie.

Il parvint à deviner les runes gravées sur les pilonnes rocheux, et sut qu'il était arrivé. Un dernier effort, quelques minutes d'une course intense, et il serait auprès d' _elle_. Puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, il se mit à sprinter.

Parvint alors à ses oreilles à l'affût un bruissement effréné, qui se faisait de plus en plus concret, jaillissant depuis le ciel. Il redressa la tête, devinant une ombre irrégulière se dessiner sous la lumière des astres, qui fondait sur lui à toute vitesse.

Avant même d'avoir pu identifier la nature de cet assaillant ténébreux, Ziegelzeig l'avait reconnu, au rire caverneux et résonnant qui émergeait de sa gorge ravagée par un mal inconnu… Deneb n'avait pas abandonné la traque. Il revenait à la charge, fort de son nouveau pouvoir.

Anticipant l'angle par lequel il allait fondre sur lui, Ziegelzeig bondit, priant pour que ses jambes soutiennent un tel effort. Il sentit la puissance du courant d'air accompagnant l'assaut de la chauve-souris, qui lui frôla les oreilles, passant à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête. Alors, une voix se fit entendre, jaillissant de la gorge de Deneb autant que des ténèbres environnantes. Un écho effroyable, qui se répondait à lui-même, sur des intonations cruelles et maléfiques.

« — Quel bonheur, Zieg ! Vois, je peux à nouveau voler ! L'aile que tu avais brisée et qui ne pouvait plus me soutenir n'est plus qu'un souvenir lointain… Vois ce que les véritables ténèbres ont fait pour moi ! »

Une note de démence se faisait entendre dans la cacophonie multiple. Horrifié en sentant ces simples paroles vriller son esprit, le violer mentalement, s'insinuant dans ses neurones pour y distiller une peur primale, le renard se mit à hurler de terreur. Instinctivement, lancé sur un effort qu'il soutenait depuis de trop nombreuses heures pour le voir s'arrêter, il continua sa course.

Le regard fixé sur les colonnes de pierre, là où se trouvait le salut de Valkeyrie, tout comme le sien, il avait l'impression désagréable de les voir s'éloigner, son épuisement agissant étrangement sur son sens des perceptions.

La masse ténébreuse et volatile qu'était devenue Deneb, dont seuls les yeux sphériques d'un rouge écarlate transparaissaient dans le voile nocturne, fondit à nouveau sur lui, riant à tout rompre.

« — C'est à toi que je dois tout ceci, renard ! Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille ! »

Alors, Ziegelzeig sut que le seul moyen d'esquiver serait de se jeter au sol. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lâche Valkeyrie. Hors de question qu'il stoppe sa course. Hors de question qu'il retarde ses chances, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde. Quitte à en mourir, il l'amènerait en sécurité.

Deneb le faucha violemment dans le dos, déchirant son épaule, avant de repartir vers le ciel en piqué. Il sentit son sang jaillir, brûlant, et lui éclabousser le visage. Les crocs serrés, il maintint son équilibre, et continua à courir, refusant de penser à sa blessure un seul instant. Lorsque la douleur, atroce, se fit ressentir, il s'obstina à l'ignorer, purement et simplement. Les yeux braqués vers l'avant, les pattes resserrées autour du corps de Valkeyrie, il n'avait que ses objectifs en tête. La voix de Deneb se fit à nouveau entendre, lointaine et à la fois si proche, provenant de sa bouche, tout comme des recoins les plus obscurs de la plaine… et de son esprit.

« — Tu ne peux échapper aux ténèbres, Zieg ! Elles savent tout de toi ! Elles sont déjà en toi… »

Faisant écho à ces paroles effroyables, un fourmillement désagréable s'empara de la blessure qui lui barrait à présent l'épaule. Il ne pouvait la voir clairement, mais il avait la sensation de vers grouillant qui s'insinuaient dans sa plaie, voraces et insidieux. Peu à peu, une voix commença à glisser dans son esprit, mielleuse et susurrante, avec les inflexions doucereuses d'une promesse irrésistible.

« — N'as-tu pas assez lutté ? chantonna la voix androgyne. Ne sens-tu pas l'épuisement ? N'aspires-tu pas à un repos mérité ? Tu n'as toujours vécu que pour toi-même, alors pourquoi t'encombrer ? Abandonne cette femelle… Elle est déjà morte, Zieg. Au fond de toi, tu le sais déjà. Tu sens la raideur de son cadavre, et le froid mortel qui a remplacé le souffle de sa vie. »

Ne contrôlant plus ses émotions, le renard se mit à pleurer. Des larmes amères et abondantes. Le cerveau en ébullition, il continua à courir, essayant de fermer son esprit à ces pensées qui voulaient se faire passer pour les siennes, sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler leur apparence mensongère.

Deneb frappa à nouveau, sans même qu'il ait pu anticiper l'assaut. Son instinct seul le fit dévier légèrement sur la gauche, l'empêchant d'être projeté au sol, mais il faillit chuter en perdant l'équilibre. Il sentit une douleur effroyable lui ravager le creux du dos, et tituba légèrement, tandis que de cette nouvelle blessure s'écoulait un épais flot de sang.

Les battements de son cœur remplaçaient toute autre perception auditive. Il avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser. Une vision lui traversa l'esprit, celle d'un nid de serpents grouillant, se disputant les restes d'un cadavre en décomposition. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur amère et fruitée de la pourriture. Son esprit glissa sur la perception lointaine de son propre corps, qu'il ne sentait même plus, et s'imagina ces reptiles se glisser dans ses plaies, remonter dans ses chairs, jusqu'à planter leurs crocs dans son cerveau. Il hurla, tandis que la voix étrangère redoublait d'intensité, exposant toutes ses failles avec une jouissance cruelle.

« — Nous pouvons te rendre tes jambes, tu sais. Nous pouvons te rendre ta gloire passée. Nous pouvons même rendre la vie à ce cadavre que tu portes, et ramener celle que tu aimes depuis les frontières de la mort. »

Nouvelle attaque de Deneb, précise et mortelle. Ziegelzeig sentit quelque chose s'ouvrir dans sa nuque, et se demanda s'il allait mourir, la tête détachée de son corps. Horrifié de voir qu'il ne courait plus, et qu'il s'était immobilisé, le corps tremblant et l'esprit brisé, il se mit à sangloter. Ce ne fut que par miracle qu'il ne s'effondra pas, et qu'il garda Valkeyrie dans ses bras. Alors, la voix qui s'était immiscée en lui fouilla plus loin, plus profond, atteignant le centre de ses ténèbres les plus intimes, les exposant ouvertement comme un chien dépèce les restes de sa chasse au moment de la curée. Sur le ton doucereux de la suggestion malsaine, elle lui murmura à l'esprit la seule chose qui pouvait le faire ployer.

« — Et plus qu'autre chose, Ziegelzeig… Nous pouvons t'offrir la vengeance à laquelle tu aspires… Celle que tu mérites. Nous pouvons t'aider à tuer Etrogarheim. »

Vaincu, il tomba à genoux, Valkeyrie toujours entre les bras. Une parcelle encore stable de son esprit nota qu'il ne restait que dix mètres avant la frontière que délimitaient les runes gravées dans la pierre. Mais cette idée fut bien vite engloutie par une chape de plomb obscure et ténébreuse, où il ne subsistait que sa conscience profonde, mise à nue, et aussi fragile que celle d'un nourrisson.

Valkeyrie était morte. Tout était fini. Il ne se relèverait pas de cette épreuve. Il avait échoué.

Seule demeurait sa haine, boule intense de pure noirceur, qui enflait en son cœur, comme une braise devenait brasier, feu et incendie, sous la poussée d'un vent mauvais.

Sa propre conscience s'était tue, ne laissant place qu'à un silence total. Dans cet espace confiné, où plus rien ne comptait, seule une entité avait encore droit à la parole, et cette puissance n'était pas la sienne. Elle était autre. Elle était ancienne. Elle avait l'odeur poussiéreuse d'une vieille mort, venue du fond des âges. Et elle l'avait vaincu. Sa voix, qui le répugnait, sans qu'il puisse s'empêcher de l'aimer, résonna dans cet espace lointain, au-delà du monde réel.

« — Voilà… Cesse de lutter. Tu peux nous rejoindre, Zieg. Tu peux être une part de Nous. Et nous serons une part de toi. Plus jamais tu n'auras à souffrir, et tous tes désirs, même les plus obscurs, deviendront ta nouvelle réalité. »

Cette proposition lui sembla être la chose la plus sensée du monde. La décision était simple, elle était facile, elle ne demandait pas d'effort, ni même de souffrir. Il suffisait d'acquiescer, et tout se terminerait. La douleur, la peine, la solitude, la haine…

Alors que son esprit s'apprêtait à ployer, et à laisser ses dernières défenses se faire pulvériser, une douce chaleur remonta le long de son être inconscient. Une lueur, d'abord invisible, qui glissait lentement, caressant sa colonne vertébrale, pour atteindre son cerveau, le centre de son esprit, cet espace obscur dans lequel le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait se débattait encore vaguement contre le mal qui l'envahissait. Alors, les ténèbres de cette masse étrangère commencèrent à se fissurer, laissant filtrer les rayons d'une douce lueur pâle. Sans violence, sans obstination, avec la tranquillité d'un mouvement naturel, cette lumière se fixa sur lui, l'entourant d'une sphère blanche de chaleur, dont il n'émanait qu'amour et bienveillance.

Il le reconnut immédiatement. Ce contact qui l'avait d'abord surpris, auquel il s'était accoutumé, qu'il avait commencé à apprécier, puis à rechercher, pour finir par sincèrement l'aimer.

Le contact de Valkeyrie.

Son esprit se redressa soudain, et le voile de ténèbres éclata.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, écarquillés, pour faire face à ceux de la lapine, qui tendait vers son visage une patte tremblante, dont émanaient encore les résidus arcanique d'une douce lueur. Elle lui sourit, avant de refermer les yeux. Puis sa patte retomba mollement, et le cœur de Ziegelzeig se glaça.

Alors que l'ombre volante qu'était devenu Deneb tranchait l'air pour fondre sur lui, le renard poussa un hurlement sauvage, plein de rage et de désespoir. Son corps n'était que douleur, mais il parvint à se relever, le souffle court, titubant, ce seul mouvement lui demandant plus de force que l'intégralité de la course effrénée qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

La chose-ombre s'apprêta à frapper, sachant que cette attaque serait la dernière, mais la magie résiduelle de Valkeyrie jaillit au travers du renard, qui en était devenu le relais inconscient. Comme il se redressait pour triompher des ténèbres mensongères qui avilissaient son esprit, l'énergie arcanique jaillit de son corps avec une force prodigieuse, créant un dôme de lumière éclatante autour de lui.

Deneb se fracassa contre cette paroi lumineuse, les ténèbres qui l'entouraient se dispersant comme de l'encre dans de l'eau. La chauve-souris poussa un hurlement déchirant, avant de s'écarter brutalement. Les ombres fuyantes libéraient son corps de leur emprise, mais il se rétracta dans les espaces les plus sombres de l'environnement nocturne, afin de leur permettre de regagner en force, et de se saisir à nouveau de lui.

Toujours entouré du dôme de lumière protecteur, Ziegelzeig serra les dents, avant de faire un pas. Ce simple mouvement lui demanda un effort presque insurmontable, mais il enchaîna néanmoins sur le suivant, en poussant un terrible cri de douleur. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur salut. Il ne pouvait pas ployer maintenant. Même privé de la moindre parcelle d'énergie, il devait continuer.

Focalisant toutes ses pensées sur Valkeyrie, qui demeurait la seule chose importante à présent, il parvint à réaliser les derniers pas, qui l'amenèrent de l'autre côté des colonnes de pierre. Alors la lumière qui l'entourait se dissipa en une volée de lucioles incandescentes, qui finirent par disparaître dans les airs.

Grognant et vociférant au couvert des ombres nocturnes, Deneb se laissait regagner par son armure de ténèbres, qui ondulait autour de son corps malingre, redéfinissant ses contours. Quand ses yeux rouges percèrent le voile de la nuit, il fut à nouveau capable d'agir. D'un coup d'aile puissant, il se projeta dans les airs, gargouille obscure, éructant de rage.

« — Cette fois, c'est terminé, renard ! Plus de derniers recours ! »

Il se propulsa à toute vitesse vers ses proies, les ténèbres l'entourant se densifiant en un nuage de noirceur vorace, qui s'ouvrit à la manière d'une bouche géante bardée de crocs tranchants.

Dès qu'il eut franchi l'espace délimité par les colonnes de pierre, celles-ci émirent un vrombissement lourd et pesant, et la terre sembla s'agiter, comme secouée par un séisme. Les yeux rouges de Deneb, braqués sur sa cible, réalisèrent alors la présence d'une forme étrange qui la surplombait. Il ne l'identifia pas clairement, mais lorsque celle-ci fonça sur lui, il crut deviner les formes dansantes et sinueuses d'un dragon blanc, dont les dimensions s'enflaient et grossissaient à mesure qu'il approchait.

Alors, la chauve-souris tenta de faire demi-tour, mais il était trop tard. La magie des terres de la nymphe des bois était déjà à l'œuvre.

La forme draconique le frappa de plein fouet, bourrasque surpuissante, véritable tempête à la force indomptable. Le corps malingre de Deneb fut rejeté en arrière et violemment projeté au sol, où il s'écrasa avant de faire plusieurs tonneaux. En poussant un hurlement de rage, la chauve-souris ne demanda pas son reste, et pris son envol avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Alors le dragon spectral se résorba, comme soufflé par la brise du soir, dont il semblait finalement n'être qu'une composante naturelle. Ne subsista qu'un tout petit dragonnet blanc, aux épines dorsales bleutées, d'à peine trente centimètres de hauteur, qui battait tranquillement des ailes pour se maintenir dans les airs. La créature mystique fit volte-face, rejoignant rapidement Ziegelzeig, qui s'était à effondré à genoux, et avait laissé glisser Valkeyrie au sol.

Le museau relevé vers le ciel, la bouche grande ouverte, avalant avec difficulté de grandes bouffées d'air, le renard jeta un regard désespéré au dragon qui venait de le rejoindre.

Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à articuler :

« — Tryande… Va… Va chercher Alix… Vite ! »

Puis ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il bascula sur le côté, inconscient.


	24. Chapitre 23

23

Valkeyrie flottait dans un abime cotonneux, où tout lui semblait égal, ou presque.

Elle avait vaguement souvenir d'une course, de chocs, de secousses, au milieu desquelles, en de rares occasions, sa conscience avait émergé.

Elle se souvenait que Ziegelzeig avait prié pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps l'expression de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Non pas qu'elle ne lui ait manifesté à plusieurs reprises, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais les paroles avaient un pouvoir particulier, et rares étaient les mots en ayant autant que ceux qu'elle avait prononcé pour lui.

Ils n'avaient pas été déclarés à la façon d'un adieu… Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant, et ses paroles avaient clairement conditionné l'énergie qu'elle put déployer pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres qui s'offraient à elle, lui promettant le réconfort d'un repos éternel.

Ces mots qu'elle lui avait offerts, elle ne les avait jamais prononcés, pour personne d'autre. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Toujours était-il qu'elle avait su se raccrocher à ce sentiment puissant pour assurer sa survie, le plus longtemps possible. Elle lui accordait toute sa confiance. Elle savait qu'il réussirait à l'emmener là où ses chances seraient meilleures, peu importe où cet endroit se situait. Elle aurait résisté au-delà de ce que sa condition physique lui permettait, juste pour avoir l'occasion de se serrer encore une fois contre lui.

Puis, à un moment, qui se perdait dans les méandres de sa mémoire fatiguée, elle avait senti qu'il l'appelait à l'aide. Ce n'était guère qu'une voix lointaine, perdue dans le marasme de son inconscient, mais elle avait tourné son esprit vers elle… Et alors, elle avait vu son être brisé, une image rémanente et horrible, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Le moment où sa vie avait basculé, où tout avait changé, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

Elle l'avait vu, recouvert de sang, les jambes tranchées, se traînant au sol en hurlant, son dos ravagé d'un tel nombre de coupures et de plaies qu'il était impensable qu'il ait pu y survivre. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait.

Horrifiée par cette image atroce, qui semblait fonder le cœur de ce qu'il considérait être sa personne, elle comprit alors quelle était la source de sa terreur, et d'où venait ce désir inaltérable de vengeance, dont il ne parvenait à se défaire, et qui menaçait de le submerger totalement.

Alors, elle avait tourné vers lui toutes ses pensées, et toute son énergie, essayant de matérialiser un peu de lumière pour l'éclairer dans les ténèbres. Elle avait repris conscience, l'espace de quelques secondes, entrapercevant son visage ruisselant de larmes et maculé de sang, sur un fond de nuit étoilée. Il semblait perdu en lui-même, et elle avait cherché à l'atteindre, de la seule manière dont elle disposait, en le touchant intérieurement.

La lumière qu'elle lui avait transmise sembla lui permettre de revenir à lui et, soulagée, elle était retombée dans un état d'inconscience plus profond, dont elle n'émergea que beaucoup plus tard.

Ce premier réveil ne dura que quelques secondes.

Elle était allongée dans un lit. Une fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit noire surplombait son visage. Un mouvement attira son attention vers le côté, et alors, elle crut avoir péri, car elle vit un ange se tenir auprès d'elle.

Un être de lumière, à la beauté majestueuse. Une renarde au pelage blanc comme la neige, et aux yeux bleus magnifiques, qui pressait ses pattes contre son flanc, en psalmodiant des paroles qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre. Cette apparition fantasmagorique avait porté son attention sur elle en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était réveillée, et avait alors déposé une patte douce et chaude contre son front, avant de lui murmurer calmement :

« — Du calme. Reposez-vous. Dormez. Tout ira bien, maintenant. »

Réconfortée, elle fit confiance à cette voix si belle, si pleine de chaleur, et elle avait fermé les yeux, retombant immédiatement dans l'épaisseur molle d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle se réveilla une seconde fois, sans maintenir bien longtemps son état de conscience. Elle était toujours allongée dans le même lit, mais le jour avait remplacé la nuit derrière le cadre de la fenêtre. Un léger poids reposait contre son ventre et elle porta son regard dans cette direction. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en voyant Ziegelzeig agenouillé auprès d'elle, endormi, la tête callée contre elle. Il lui fallut un effort terrible pour lever une patte, et venir la glisser doucement contre le doux pelage qui poussait au sommet du crâne du renard.

Alors, elle se rendormit une nouvelle fois, rompue de fatigue, mais clairement apaisée.

Son torse nu recouvert de bandages où transparaissaient l'ombre du sang qui continuait à s'écouler de ses plaies, Ziegelzeig se tenait aux côtés de Valkeyrie, assis à même le sol de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été alitée. Les blessures du renard étaient sérieuses. Une belle balafre lui barrait l'épaule, une autre striait le creux de son dos, tandis qu'une dernière lui avait sérieusement entamé la nuque. Mais peu lui importait. Dès qu'il se fut réveillé, au petit matin, reconnaissant la chambre dans laquelle il avait été transporté, il était parti à la recherche de Valkeyrie, qu'il avait trouvé rapidement, car elle occupait la pièce voisine. Alors il s'était installé auprès d'elle, s'asseyant à même le sol, avant de finalement s'endormir, vaincu par l'épuisement.

Lorsqu'il s'était à nouveau éveillé, il faisait jour, et la patte de la lapine était posée sur sa tête. Il comprit donc qu'elle avait dû se réveiller, l'espace d'un instant, et prendre conscience de sa présence. C'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité.

Il resta à la veiller pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil inonde totalement la pièce, signe que midi devait approcher. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, tandis qu'une renarde au pelage blanc, vêtue d'une tunique couleur sable, surmontée d'une salopette en jean pâle, se glissait à l'intérieur, d'un mouvement discret.

Le regard fixé sur la lapine endormie, il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'arrivée de celle qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

La renarde l'observa un petit moment dans sa contemplation affectée, avant de prendre doucement la parole, attirant son attention sur elle :

« — Fut un temps, j'aurais tout donné pour que tu me regardes comme ça. »

Ziegelzeig se redressa, grimaçant de douleur à ce mouvement, avant de serrer leur sauveuse dans ses bras. Une étreinte forte, sincère, et qui en disait long sur la gratitude qu'il éprouvait. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, un petit sourire au visage. Ziegelzeig se frotta la tête, un peu gêné :

« — Tu as encore fait des miracles, Alix. »

La renarde blanche croisa les bras, lui lançant un regard accusateur.

« — Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que je croise ta route, tu sois mutilé et couvert de sang ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en riant doucement. Sans doute parce que je suis un imbécile qui ne sait pas vivre autrement qu'en mettant son existence en péril. »

Elle redressa un doigt pour souligner la pertinence de son propos.

« — Aucun doute là-dessus, Zieg. Que des certitudes. »

D'un mouvement affecté, elle s'affaira à vérifier les bandages qu'elle avait appliqués à ses blessures. Le renard grimaça pendant l'exercice, poussant même çà et là quelques petits gémissements endoloris. Quand elle eut fini son inspection, elle tourna des yeux pleins de reproches vers lui :

« — Tu ne devrais pas être debout dans ton état. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Ziegelzeig secoua la tête, avant de tourner le regard vers Valkeyrie.

« — Hors de question que je la laisse seule. »

A cette réponse, Alix poussa un soupir de lassitude, avant de finalement se rendre auprès de la lapine, posant une patte contre son front pour vérifier sa fièvre. Elle sembla satisfaite de ce contrôle, et porta ensuite attention au bandage serré qu'elle avait appliqué à sa plaie au flanc. Il était tâché de sang, mais pas humide. Visiblement, l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée, ce qui était encourageant.

Ziegelzeig s'agenouilla aux côtés de la soigneuse, et lui demanda avec inquiétude :

« — Elle va s'en remettre ? »

Alix hocha la tête, tout en gardant une expression affectée.

« — Elle était ouverte sur près de vingt centimètres, Zieg. Et la plaie était profonde. C'est un miracle qu'aucun organe n'ait été touché. Elle pourra s'en remettre, avec beaucoup de repos, et des soins adaptés. »

Le renard sembla un peu rassuré par cette annonce, et hocha la tête.

« — Entre tes mains, elle sera bientôt sur pieds…

— Zieg. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle a failli mourir. »

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup en plein visage. Il en avait eu conscience, pendant leur fuite effrénée, mais ce n'était guère plus qu'une angoisse latente, qu'il avait rejeté avant tant de force qu'elle avait fini par lui paraître improbable. Jusqu'à cet instant, bien sûr, où tout était devenu noir, et où il s'était retrouvé confronté à la chose innommable qui hanterait ses nuits pendant encore longtemps, et peut être à jamais. A cet instant, il l'avait crue morte. Il avait pensé que tout était terminé… Et maintenant, alors que ces évènements atroces étaient derrière lui, cette remarque d'Alix le remettait devant cette horrible réalité, à laquelle il avait presque concédé la victoire. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, et il ne put contenir la pression accumulée, qui se relâcha soudain. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de douleur, et il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Néanmoins, le souffle court, il parvint à retrouver un peu de calme et à contenir ses émotions.

« — Ça a failli se produire, déclara-t-il d'une voix haletante. Ça a failli se produire… »

Voyant sa détresse, Alix posa une patte délicate sur son épaule.

« — Calme-toi… C'est terminé, maintenant. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Il secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur Valkeyrie, avant de répondre en tremblant :

« — Non. Il faut prendre soin d'elle. Moi, ça va.

— Je prendrai soin d'elle autant qu'il le faudra, tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, retourne t'allonger dans ton lit. Tu me gênes plus qu'autre chose, là. »

Devant cette demande intransigeante, Ziegelzeig ne se sentit pas la force de lutter. Avant d'obéir à la demande de la renarde, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Valkeyrie, et passa tendrement sa patte sur son front, qu'il trouva doux et frais. Alors qu'il se baissait pour y déposer un baiser, la lapine entrouvrit les yeux, et il se figea devant leur éclat vert. Encore empêtrée de sommeil, elle lui offrit un sourire fatigué, avant de murmurer :

« — Zieg… »

La pression se relâcha une seconde fois, et il ne put réfréner quelques larmes. Il l'embrassa délicatement, avant de la serrer dans ses bras tremblants. Elle passa une patte derrière sa nuque, pour se coller à lui, avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. Prenant conscience de la présence de la renarde qui les regardait, Valkeyrie, devinant sans mal qu'elle lui devait sans doute la vie, lui offrit un regard plein de gratitude. Alix y répondit par un sourire chaleureux, dans lequel la lapine ne put s'empêcher de dénoter une pointe de tristesse.

La journée fut entrecoupée de moments d'éveils, et de longues périodes de sommeil. Valkeyrie se sentait très faible, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang. Parfois, lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle trouvait Ziegelzeig près d'elle. Ainsi, elle put se voir offrir le récit détaillé de ce qui s'était produit alors qu'il la transportait jusqu'ici, mais, bien qu'horrifiée par les détails qu'il énumérait, elle était trop fatiguée pour poser toutes les questions qui la taraudaient, et dû les laisser de côté, pour plus tard.

Le renard fut expédié à deux reprises de la chambre par Alix, qui se plaignit de le voir ailleurs que dans son lit, où il devait rester pour prendre du repos. Devant la mine déconfite de Ziegelzeig, qui cédait à ces demandes à la manière d'un gamin boudeur, Valkeyrie ne put s'empêcher de rire, le regrettant immédiatement par la douleur sourde que son euphorie déployait sur sa blessure.

Alix venait la voir régulièrement. Parfois pour lui porter à boire et contrôler son état, parfois pour la faire manger un peu. Elle avalait des choses étranges en grimaçant, faisant des efforts pour dissimuler son écœurement. Des sortes de bouillies indéfinissables à la texture spongieuse répugnante, qui avaient un fort goût de plantes mélangées à de l'avoine. La renarde changea son bandage par deux fois, car il était souillé de sang. Lors de la première séance de soins, Valkeyrie eut trop peur pour regarder l'état de sa blessure, et resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Alix était d'une grande douceur, et elle ne ressentait presque aucune douleur, alors même qu'elle la manipulait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la lapine avait regardé le déroulement des seconds soins qu'elle reçut, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'extérieur. La plaie était vilaine, mais propre. Alix y avait appliqué un cataplasme de sa composition, qui visait à limiter les risques d'infection, tout en aidant les chairs à se ressouder. Après cela, elle plaquait ses pattes contre la plaie, et psalmodiait une litanie rituelle incompréhensible, dans une langue inconnue, mais qui avait des accentuations mystiques. Alors, Valkeyrie sentait une étrange chaleur monter du fond de son corps, et qui se densifiait, jusqu'à devenir brûlante, tout en restant des plus agréables. Curieuse, la lapine l'avait questionné à ce sujet :

« — De quel type d'arcane s'agit-il ?

— C'est une magie bien plus ancienne que les arcanes. Notre peuple l'avait découverte, il y a longtemps, en des âges oubliés, où il vivait en harmonie avec la nature. C'est une manipulation de la vie elle-même, qui permet de communier avec toutes les formes vivantes. Les animaux, les plantes, et même les corps meurtris. Tout ce qui est vivant répond à cette magie, mais c'est un pouvoir rare et dangereux, qu'il faut craindre et respecter. »

Valkeyrie avait hoché la tête, impressionnée par les capacités extraordinaires d'Alix.

« — Pourquoi cette magie a-t-elle disparu, alors qu'elle était si puissante ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

— Parce qu'elle apportait un trop grand pouvoir à ceux qui en étaient les détenteurs… Et qu'ils ne surent pas la manier avec sagesse. Alors, à un moment indéterminé de notre histoire, cet art fut rejeté, et ceux qui le pratiquaient marginalisés. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, raison pour laquelle je vis à l'écart de la société. »

Devant l'expression affectée de Valkeyrie, Alix s'empressa de la rassurer :

« — Oh, mais c'est un mode de vie qui me convient, et que j'ai choisi. Le contact du monde est une chose étrange… Tout va trop vite pour moi. Je ne me sens bien qu'au milieu des arbres et des animaux, que j'adore. La civilisation me terrifie, et je n'y ai pas ma place.

— Alors vous vivez seule dans ces bois ? »

La renarde haussa les épaules, comme si cette question n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

« — Nous ne sommes jamais vraiment seuls, répondit-elle. Si pour vous, la solitude revient à être coupée de nos semblables, alors oui, on peut dire que je vis seule. Mais pour moi, la nature est une amie, avec laquelle j'entretiens une relation merveilleuse et épanouissante. Tous les jours, je lui parle et apprend d'elle… Et jamais je ne me sentirai seule, tant que je pourrais vivre en son sein. »

Un sourire respectueux aux lèvres, Valkeyrie l'écoutait avec attention. Alix eut un petit rire, avant de redresser la patte.

« — Et puis, j'ai Tryande ! Allez, montre-toi, petit vaurien ! »

Camouflé dans son dos, un petit dragon se glissa jusque sur l'épaule d'Alix, avant de lancer un regard intimidé à la lapine, agitant lentement ses belles ailes blanches. Valkeyrie fut émerveillée à sa vision.

« — C'est incroyable… Un dragon… Un vrai de vrai.

— En réalité, Tryande est un élémental du vent, la corrigea Alix. Ils prennent souvent une apparence physique un peu particulière, mais ce n'est pas leur véritable forme. Tryande est une vraie tempête, dissimulée sous l'aspect d'un dragonnet. Mais je le trouve adorable malgré tout. »

Semblant apprécier le compliment, Tryande se frotta doucement au visage d'Alix, qui poussa un rire clair à ce contact. Valkeyrie restait abasourdi.

« — Un élémental… murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on voit tous les jours…

— C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas si rare, vous savez. Il suffit juste de savoir regarder. »

Se rendant compte que ses paroles pouvaient éventuellement être mal prises, Alix s'empressa de rajouter :

« — Ce n'est pas un reproche, bien entendu ! Les urksas civilisés vivent dans un monde un peu différent du mien. Ce qui vous semble normal, comme cette fameuse électricité d'étherite, par exemple… Pour moi, cela tient du surnaturel. Notre monde est en pleine transition, il faut croire. La nature devient industrie, et la magie se transforme en technologie. J'espère que cette nouvelle étape de l'évolution pourra croître en adéquation avec le monde tel que je le conçois, et ne va pas le pousser à disparaître. »

Valkeyrie eut une expression de regret face à cette idée.

« — Ce serait tragique, en effet… »

Elle pensait à l'expansion massive et inexorable des sociétés dites civilisées, qui s'étendaient telle une gangrène, faisant fi de toute forme de respect pour ce qui disparaissait sous leur avancée. Elle avait ressenti cela en arrivant à Otonomah depuis Seyrault. Le sentiment que les valeurs et les traditions n'avaient plus lieu d'être devant le potentiel infini d'un avenir en plein essor. Puis elle s'était trouvée émerveillée par les attraits de la capitale, et cette angoisse lui avait semblé alarmiste et secondaire… Elle réalisait à présent à quel point elle avait tort, et les risques que leur monde encourait, dans les changements massifs, et sans doute irréfléchis, que les peuples lui faisaient subir.

Voyant qu'elle était perturbée par cette réflexion, Alix essaya de la détendre un peu :

« — Ne vous en faites pas, Valkeyrie. Notre monde est soumis à bien d'autres dangers que notre seule tendance à l'autodestruction. Et pourtant, il continue d'avancer. Ne nous montrons pas rétrogrades face au progrès. L'important, c'est que tout le monde arrive à y trouver son compte. N'oublions pas nos racines, et quelles sont les véritables valeurs. Alors nous construirons sans doute un avenir meilleur. »

La lapine se reconnut quelque peu dans ces propos utopistes. Elle avait tenu un discours similaire à Killian, quelques jours auparavant, avant de se voir durement remise en question, face à ce que les hautes instances faisaient des valeurs qu'elle défendait. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui exposer son point de vue à ce sujet. Il était bon de savoir que des gens comme Alix existaient, et qu'ils avaient les moyens de défendre ce qui leur était cher. Un exemple à suivre pour tous ceux qui, comme ce fut le cas pour elle, avaient tendance à se laisser gober par le système, et à en devenir un servile petit engrenage. Le Consortium se frotterait les mains, le jour où les urksas iraient dans un sens commun, uniquement guidés par une vision étroite et matérialiste de ce qu'il devait advenir du monde.

Les soins achevés, Alix remit un bandage propre en place, avant de ranger son matériel. Valkeyrie la regarda faire, silencieuse, avant de lui demander :

« — Comment va Zieg ?

— Plutôt bien. Vous avez pu vous en rendre compte vous-même, puisqu'il ne peut s'empêcher de venir vous voir. »

Même si elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la lapine sentit une pointe de reproche dans sa voix. Elle n'osa la questionner sur ce point, se concentrant sur l'essentiel :

« — Oui, mais… Il s'est produit quelque chose, alors que nous étions attaqués… Je ne m'en rappelle pas bien, car j'étais à moitié inconsciente… Mais l'espace d'un instant, Zieg s'est perdu. Il a été envahi par une chose… plus dangereuse qu'une simple blessure. Alors… »

Légèrement angoissée, elle ne parvenait pas à formuler clairement son inquiétude. Alix posa une patte réconfortante sur son épaule, afin de la calmer.

« — La volonté du mal a bien des formes, Valkeyrie. Parfois, elle peut prendre corps, et s'incarner. C'est une chose néfaste, qui ne devrait jamais arriver… Néanmoins, cela se produit, comme vous avez pu le constater. Vous vous êtes tous deux lancés dans une quête qui va vous confronter à des entités qui n'ont plus rien de naturel… Et qui sont vouées à une seule chose : la domination pure et simple d'un mal absolu. »

La lapine frissonna à cette idée, revoyant Deneb se transformer en une créature atroce, que même ses pires cauchemars n'auraient pu engendrer. D'une voix calme, mais concernée, la renarde poursuivit :

« — Ce que cette chose recherche, c'est le contrôle. Un contrôle total et absolu. Elle désire posséder les mortels, pour se nourrir de leurs passions, et en faire ses marionnettes. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a engendré, ni ce qu'elle recherche concrètement… Mais celui qui la maîtrise a des ambitions néfastes, qui ne se limitent certainement pas à un banal complot pour le compte du Consortium. »

Elle prit alors une inflexion de voix plus grave, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« — Quant à Zieg… Ce qu'il a traversé par le passé l'a rendu fragile. Je sais qu'il semble fiable, et solide comme un roc. Mais toute armure a une faille. Je pense que vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit, maintenant. Il s'est ouvert à vous, plus qu'il ne l'a fait avec quiconque. »

Nouvelle inflexion de regret dans sa voix à l'expression de cette vérité. Valkeyrie infléchit légèrement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais la renarde fit semblant de rien, et poursuivit :

« — Les ténèbres s'insinuent plus facilement dans les cœurs obscurs… La blessure que Zieg a subie ne veut pas guérir. Quoiqu'il advienne, elle demeure béante. Et c'est une porte ouverte dans laquelle le mal s'infiltrera sans aucune difficulté. »

Avec affectation, elle saisit la patte de la lapine des deux mains, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« — Si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous devez empêcher qu'une telle chose se produise. »

Comprenant l'importance de cette déclaration, Valkeyrie afficha un visage empli de conviction, et hocha la tête, scellant ainsi son engagement.

Les marques sombres commencèrent à apparaître le lendemain.

D'abord ombres indistinctes sur leurs peaux, qui auraient pu passer pour de légères contusions, elles évoluèrent rapidement jusqu'à se faire plus nettes, et prendre l'apparence de griffures noires, semblables à des tatouages tribaux. Elles s'étalaient sur le pourtour de leurs blessures, comme une infection consécutive à leur contact avec les ténèbres. Etrangement, Ziegelzeig se montra plus réceptif, ses marques étant plus sombres et plus nombreuses.

« — Bah voilà, déclara-t-il avec dépit. Maintenant on sait ce qui arrive à Eyol. »

Il était assis sur le rebord du lit de Valkeyrie qui, pour sa part, était adossée à la pile d'oreillers qu'Alix avait mis à sa disposition. Cette-dernière était assise sur une chaise attenante, attentive à leur discussion. La lapine répondit d'un air incertain :

« — Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense qu'elle nous l'aurait dit si elle avait été blessée par un truc aussi bizarre que ce qu'on a vu.

— Elle a peut-être été infectée indirectement. »

Valkeyrie réfléchit à cette possibilité, une patte plaquée contre le menton. Elle marmonna, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose :

« — Les enfants disparus qui avaient fait leur retour présentaient le même genre de marques. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été brutalisés non plus.

— Oui, et les états diffèrent. Eyol était malade, les gamins totalement léthargiques, et nous… Bah, en dehors du fait qu'on a l'air de faire partie d'un gang de malfrats, on souffre d'aucun symptôme particulier. »

Alix se permit alors d'intervenir dans la conversation :

« — C'est vrai. Mais vous n'êtes touchés que depuis peu… Les symptômes peuvent survenir plus tard. »

A cette idée, les deux intéressés frémirent légèrement. Ziegelzeig haussa les épaules en déclarant :

« — Bon… Et bien il va falloir faire une priorité de la résolution de cette affaire, parce qu'on est dedans jusqu'au cou, maintenant.

— On était déjà pas mal impliqués sans ça, lui rétorqua Valkeyrie. »

Ziegelzeig se redressa d'un bond, avant d'agiter les bras pour échauffer un peu ses muscles. Il grimaça légèrement en étirant ses membres blessés, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Satisfait, il déclara à l'attention d'Alix :

« — Super ! Tu fais toujours des merveilles. »

La renarde haussa les épaules, lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

« — C'est ça. Ne fais pas trop le malin, sinon ça va se rouvrir.

— Je ne vais pas rester au repos alors qu'il me reste tout un tas de préparatifs à faire. La caravane pour Surkam arrive demain, normalement dans la matinée. Je n'ai pas envie de la louper. »

A l'audition de cette information, Valkeyrie grimaça légèrement, en plaçant une patte contre sa blessure. D'une voix inquiète, elle demanda :

« — Ça va aller pour moi, tu penses ? »

Le renard tourna vers elle un regard surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens de sa question.

« — Comment ça ?

— Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop comment se déroulent ces voyages en caravane… Ma blessure ne sera pas trop gênante ? »

Ziegelzeig secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Son expression laissa Valkeyrie dubitative et un peu effrayée. Elle redouta soudain ce qu'il pouvait sous-entendre, et se raidit, alors qu'il prononçait les paroles qui venaient confirmer ses craintes :

« — Val… Tu restes ici. Tu en as bien conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ? »

Elle avait posé cette question d'une voix déchirante, tandis que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Le renard avait l'air surpris qu'elle ne comprenne pas cette évidence, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« — Ton état est trop grave pour que tu puisses poursuivre ce voyage. Alix va continuer à prendre soin de toi, pendant que je terminerai cette enquête. Je reviendrai te chercher quand tout sera terminé. »

Horrifiée par ces paroles, qu'il avait en plus l'audace de prononcer sur un ton rassurant, comme si c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre, Valkeyrie fronça les sourcils, piquée par la colère.

« — Non, mais tu rêves ou quoi ? Il n'existe aucun scénario dans lequel tu repars d'ici sans moi !

— Je pars demain. Et toi tu restes ici. »

Le ton intransigeant avec lequel il avait prononcé cette dernière réplique glaça la lapine, et elle sentit son indignation redoubler.

« — Alors je… Je pars aussi. Je viens avec toi. Je tiendrai le coup ! »

Poussant un soupir, Ziegelzeig plaqua ses doigts contre ses paupières, avant de se redresser, légèrement pensif. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle, et ordonna :

« — Lève-toi. »

A cette demande, l'expression de Valkeyrie s'effondra, ses oreilles tombant immédiatement dans son dos. Alix se releva, décidée à intervenir.

« — Zieg… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Ignorant totalement l'avis de la renarde, Ziegelzeig plongea son regard dans celui de la lapine, répétant fermement :

« — Lève-toi ! »

D'abord hésitante, cherchant du soutien auprès d'Alix, mais ne parvenant pas à saisir son regard fuyant, Valkeyrie se reprit un peu, décidée à prouver au renard qu'elle était capable, elle aussi, de poursuivre l'aventure. Les sourcils froncés, elle rejeta le drap qui la recouvrait, et fit basculer ses jambes vers le bord du lit. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, soupira longuement pour se donner du courage, puis se redressa sur ses jambes. Immédiatement, une décharge brûlante lui vrilla le flanc, et elle y plaqua une patte en hurlant de douleur. Elle tituba, et si Alix ne s'était pas précipitée pour la rattraper, elle se serait effondrée au sol.

Tandis que la renarde, à laquelle elle s'accrochait en tremblant, l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds, Valkeyrie porta un regard brisé vers Ziegelzeig, qui le soutint d'un air dur. Devant l'intransigeance qu'il manifestait, elle bredouilla :

« — Tu… Tu ne vas pas faire ça… Tu… Tu ne vas pas me laisser derrière ? »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de dissimuler son affectation, avant de répondre d'un ton ferme.

« — Je suis désolé. »

Tremblante, Valkeyrie essaya de se redresser pour aller vers lui, mais ne put que tituber vaguement, devant se raccrocher au lit, Alix toujours à l'affut, prête à la retenir si jamais ses jambes venaient à lui faire défaut. D'une voix éraillée par la douleur, et parcourue de sanglots naissants, qu'elle tentait de refouler, elle déclara :

« — On… On doit veiller l'un sur l'autre… C'est ce qu'on s'était promis.

— C'est ce qu'on fait, répondit-il de la même voix impartiale. Je veille sur toi en te demandant de rester ici. »

Alors, ne se contenant plus, envahie par des sentiments contradictoires de déception, de colère et de tristesse, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Devant son expression déchirante, Ziegelzeig eut du mal à maintenir sa position distante. Mais il résista.

« — Ne fais pas ça… Zieg… S'il te plaît.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que tu le comprennes. »

Alors, il tourna les talons, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la chambre. Valkeyrie tendit encore une patte vers lui, essayant de le retenir.

« — Zieg ! Ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas derrière… Je t'en prie… »

En le voyant disparaître derrière la porte, elle s'effondra, tombant à genoux, le corps parcourut de soubresauts. A chaque sanglot incontrôlable, la douleur de sa blessure se faisait plus intense. Alix s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui passant un bras derrière les épaules pour la bercer légèrement, essayant de la réconforter par son contact. Il lui fallut près de dix minutes pour parvenir à la calmer.

Ziegelzeig était en train d'achever ses préparatifs lorsqu'Alix le rejoignit. A la vue de ses mouvements secs, et de la violence irritée avec laquelle il empaquetait les derniers outils d'entretien de ses prothèses dans les sacoches prévues à cet effet, elle comprit qu'il était, lui aussi, particulièrement affecté par les derniers évènements, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à évacuer la frustration qu'il ressentait.

Alors Alix lui fit remarquer sa présence, l'interpellant d'une voix ferme.

« — Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Le renard se figea à cette question, puis, inclinant ses oreilles vers l'arrière, il se vouta légèrement, continuant ses préparatifs dans des mouvements plus lents, dénués de conviction.

« — Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. »

Alix lui répondit d'un ton ferme et glacial :

« — Il faut bien que quelqu'un te la pose, puisque tu sembles incapable de le faire toi-même. »

Poussant un soupir, Ziegelzeig laissa l'outil qu'il avait entre ses mains retomber sur le lit, avant de se retourner vers elle. L'expression déchirée qu'il lui présenta la laissa stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Finalement, le renard répondit :

« — Je l'aime. »

Encaissant cette réponse, à laquelle elle pensait pourtant s'être préparée, Alix frémit légèrement, mais ne trouva pas immédiatement la force de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Ce fut donc le renard qui reprit la parole, continuant sur sa lancée.

« — C'est bien pour ça qu'elle doit rester ici. En sécurité. Je… Je n'ai pas été en mesure de la protéger. Rien ne dit que ça n'arrivera pas à nouveau… »

Pensant que la question était réglée, il reprit ses préparatifs, tout en poursuivant ses explications.

« — Toute cette histoire est en train de tourner au vinaigre. Nos ennemis sont encore plus dangereux que je ne le redoutais. Elle n'est pas en état de poursuivre ce voyage. Si je la laissais venir, elle risquerait de… »

Incapable d'imaginer cette terrible éventualité, il ne se sentait pas plus capable de l'énoncer.

« — Bref, conclut-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même : elle a failli mourir. Je ne peux pas la laisser courir un tel risque. »

Face à cet argumentaire, qui ressemblait d'avantage à de l'auto-persuasion, Alix se sentit piquée au vif par la colère, et lui dit d'une façon plus cruelle qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

« — Tu es vraiment un champion, dès qu'il s'agit de te défiler. »

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

« — Je te demande pardon ? »

La renarde ne se laissa pas démonter, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle lui lança alors un regard accusateur, avant de développer.

« — Il y a cinq ans, lorsque tu es parti d'ici, parce que tu « ne te sentais pas à ta place », sans plus d'explications, en me laissant seule avec mes désillusions, je ne t'avais pas trouvé très courageux… Et là, tu t'apprêtes à recommencer ? »

Depuis son arrivée, Ziegelzeig craignait qu'elle finisse par faire allusion à leur passé commun, et à la relation qu'ils avaient entretenu, pendant plus de deux ans. Néanmoins, il tenta de la contredire :

« — Ça n'a aucun rapport. Les choses sont complètement différentes… Ce ne sont pas les mêmes raisons qui me poussent à…

— Ce n'est pas une question de raisons, le coupa-t-elle brutalement. Et les choses ne sont pas différentes du tout. Elles sont juste plus graves ! Je ne suis pas plus dupe aujourd'hui que je ne l'étais à l'époque. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimais pas… Du moins, pas de la manière que je l'aurais souhaité, même si tu as essayé… »

Ziegelzeig agita les bras, cherchant à se dépêtrer de cette discussion qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« — Arrête, demanda-t-il. Cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part.

— Bien sûr que si ! Visiblement, tu l'aimes sincèrement. Elle a cette chance… Si on peut considérer qu'être aimé par toi soit une chance ! »

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'après l'avoir prononcée que cette dernière réflexion était volontairement malveillante, mais elle décida de passer outre, poursuivant sa diatribe :

« — Tu dis que tu veux la laisser ici pour veiller sur elle… Mais qui veillera sur toi, espèce d'idiot ? Combien de fois t'a-t-elle sauvé la vie, depuis que vous vous connaissez ? D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ce n'est pas arrivé qu'une fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est en train de penser en ce moment ? Que tu la laisses ici pour la protéger, ou que tu cherches seulement à te débarrasser d'un poids mort ?

— C'est complètement ridicule ! se défendit-il avec véhémence.

— Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ça, le fond du problème ! Tu n'es pas capable de vivre avec le risque de perdre quelque chose qui t'es cher… Et du coup, tu préfères y renoncer ! Quel courage ! Quelle abnégation ! »

Une boule virulente au creux de l'estomac, Ziegelzeig se laissa emporter, bazardant d'un mouvement rageur toutes les affaires qu'il avait préparées jusqu'alors, tout en poussant un grognement féroce. Alix tressaillit légèrement face à cette explosion de violence, mais tenta de rester ferme et impassible. Visiblement calmé, le souffle court, le renard se tenait devant elle, la tête basse, légèrement honteux.

« — C'est vrai, répondit-il. J'ai peur de la perdre… C'est ridicule, je sais. Mais c'est comme ça !

— C'est en la laissant derrière toi que tu risques de la perdre. »

Incapable de trouver quelque chose à redire à ça, Ziegelzeig demeura silencieux. Alix poussa un ricanement, avant de reprendre :

« — Dès qu'il s'agit de te battre, ou de te mettre dans des situations périlleuses, tu ne redoutes rien. Mais quand il est question de sentiments, tu n'es plus si courageux, pas vrai ?

— Je… Je ne pouvais pas me douter que les choses allaient tourner de cette manière… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée embrigadée là-dedans avec moi qu'on finirait par… »

Voyant qu'il peinait à trouver ses mots, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle voulait sous-entendre, elle acheva la phrase pour lui :

« — Par tomber amoureux ? »

Il opina brièvement du museau, le regard sombre. Alors, elle enchaîna :

« — D'accord, tu ne l'avais pas vu venir. Seulement voilà, l'amour n'est pas une chose prévisible. Et il faut savoir composer avec, au lieu de le fuir.

— Je ne fuis pas, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'y peux rien si elle n'est pas en mesure de voyager. »

Peu convaincue par cet argument, Alix le prit à contre-pied.

« — Si ce n'est que ça, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à Surkam pour poursuivre ses soins durant le voyage. Elle devrait être suffisamment rétablie d'ici à ce qu'on arrive à destination. »

Devant cette réponse, Ziegelzeig resta muet. Appréciant de le voir incapable de se substituer d'avantage à la réalité, Alix poursuivit :

« — Tu as enfin une chance d'être heureux, espèce de renard stupide. Je ne te laisserai pas la gâcher. Et encore moins faire souffrir cette pauvre lapine. »

Dépité, Ziegelzeig baissa la tête. La renarde comprit qu'il s'avouait vaincu, et ressentit une forme de satisfaction particulière à ce moment précis. Elle eut l'impression qu'au bout de toutes ces années, elle était enfin guérie de lui. D'une voix soulagée, elle déclara :

« — Laisse-moi aller lui parler. Je crois que si tu te pointes devant elle maintenant, elle risque de t'arracher les yeux. Je la laisserai bien faire, histoire que tu comprennes qu'on ne prend pas une femme pour une idiote impunément… Mais ça me ferait trop mal d'être privée de ton beau regard. »

Ajoutant un petit éclat de rire à cette idée qui, visiblement, l'amusait beaucoup, Alix quitta la chambre, pour retourner voir Valkeyrie.

Elle trouva la lapine avachie dans son lit, la tête basse, le visage dissimulé derrière ses oreilles tombantes. Cette vision lui creva le cœur, et elle vint s'installer près d'elle, prenant sa patte dans la sienne.

« — J'ai été stupide, bredouilla Valkeyrie d'une voix éraillée.

— Comment ça ? »

La lapine renifla bruyamment. Visiblement, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer que peu de temps avant. Elle devait d'ailleurs lutter pour ne pas se laisser aller à nouveau. Pour l'encourager à rester forte, Alix resserra d'avantage la pression sur sa patte. Alors la lapine s'expliqua :

« — Oh… Je me doute que vous n'avez pas envie d'entendre ça… Tout ceci est grotesque… Je suis désolée pour ce spectacle navrant…

— Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolée, Valkeyrie… »

La lapine sanglota doucement. En la voyant si affectée, Alix sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir, quelques années plus tôt, à nouveau plongée dans cette solitude relative qui la caractérisait. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à pleurer sa peine et ses regrets ? Impossible de le chiffrer en temps… Ce genre de chagrin se mesurait en litres de larmes versées.

Finalement, Valkeyrie trouva la force de s'exprimer :

« — J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il m'aimait… Qu'il avait confiance en moi… Qu'ensemble, on irait au bout de cette aventure… Et qu'après… »

Elle poussa un soupir qui se transforma en nouveau sanglot. Elle grimaça de douleur en plaquant sa patte libre contre le bandage qui lui barrait le flanc.

« — Je suis idiote de me mettre dans des états pareils, reprit-elle. Je me sens tellement ridicule… Je déteste me donner en spectacle comme ça… Je suis désolée…

— Allons, allons, calmez-vous. Inutile d'être désolée pour ça... »

Alors la lapine tourna ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers elle, et prit un air affecté. Frissonnant légèrement, elle osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« — Vous étiez ensembles, pas vrai ? Vous et Zieg… En couple, j'entends… »

Ne voyant aucune raison de lui mentir, Alix poussa un profond soupir avant de répondre.

« — Oui. C'est vrai. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps… Et notre histoire était très différente. »

Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson face à cette révélation à laquelle elle s'était attendue, mais qui la blessait tout de même. Elle ne ressentait aucune jalousie, ni même de malveillance à l'égard d'Alix, mais elle ne pouvait réprimer un certain malaise à l'idée de se trouver chez elle, dans sa demeure, là où elle avait vécu une histoire avec celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Sentiment stupide qu'elle regrettait amèrement à cet instant, d'ailleurs, sans parvenir à se raisonner.

Alix, un peu gênée, décida de prolonger son explication :

« — J'étais sincèrement amoureuse, mais lui… Disons qu'il était totalement perdu, et qu'il se sentait redevable. Je pense que c'est à peu près ça…

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda la lapine d'une voix tremblante.

— Eh bien… C'est moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie. »

A cette nouvelle, Valkeyrie se crispa. Le regard fixe, elle ne parvenait plus à quitter Alix des yeux. Ziegelzeig avait déjà fait référence plusieurs fois à la personne qui l'avait sauvé, alors qu'il était sur le point de succomber à ses terribles blessures. Il manifestait toujours un respect cérémonial en y faisant référence, et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ait eu une histoire avec elle. Voyant là une occasion d'enfin clarifier le passé du renard, elle questionna Alix.

« — Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Fronçant les sourcils à l'idée d'évoquer ces souvenirs douloureux, mais voyant mal comment elle pourrait se substituer à son obligation de le faire, Alix commença son récit.

« — Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit pourquoi, ni comment c'était arrivé… Il est toujours resté très allusif sur ce sujet. Enfin, toujours est-il que Ziegelzeig avait commencé à empiéter sur les plates-bandes de son « père spirituel », Etrogarheim… Il pensait bien faire, enfin je crois… Il essayait peut être de l'impressionner. »

Valkeyrie fut surprise d'en savoir plus qu'elle à ce sujet. Visiblement, le renard ne s'était pas ouvert à Alix autant qu'il l'avait fait avec elle, ce qui la troubla quelque peu. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'était attiré l'animosité d'Etrogarheim, non pas en cherchant à le satisfaire, mais au contraire, en essayant de faire avancer sa propre carrière, au détriment de celle du politicien, qui avait vu l'enfant qu'il avait élevé comme sa marionnette devenir un adulte ambitieux, à-même de lui faire de l'ombre. Néanmoins, elle ne prit pas le risque de l'interrompre pour lui apprendre ces menus détails… Elle risquait de la blesser, involontairement, et elle voulait connaître la suite de cette histoire.

Alix poursuivit donc son récit.

« — Etrogarheim était en visite officielle, dans la région de Caldere. Il avait expressément demandé à ce que Ziegelzeig soit affecté à son escorte personnelle, le temps de ce voyage. Parallèlement à ça, Etrogarheim s'était alloué les services d'une bande de truands, des mercenaires odieux, dirigés par un certain Carlfrei. »

A l'audition de ce nom, le sang de Valkeyrie se glaça.

« — Carlfrei… La poigne démente ? demanda-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, Alix se contenta d'hocher la tête avec gravité.

Carlfrei était encore aujourd'hui connu de la Milice Martiale comme l'un des individus les plus dangereux en activité sur le territoire du Kantor. Son influence avait été considérable, à une époque, et il était parvenu à se hisser à la tête d'un empire du crime regroupant la quasi-totalité des clans mafieux du territoire. Puis, il était devenu à moitié fou, à ce qui se disait, avant de disparaître dans la nature pendant un certain temps. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Mais depuis quelques temps, on parlait à nouveau de lui à demi-mots, son retour laissant présager des années sombres pour le peuple urksa.

Alors la renarde apporta quelques précisions en ce sens :

« — Il faut savoir également que c'est Zieg qui avait tranché le bras de Carlfrei, quelques années auparavant. »

Une nouvelle fois, Valkeyrie fut estomaquée par cette nouvelle. Tous les miliciens connaissaient cette histoire, qui passait presque pour une légende urbaine. Elle justifiait les causes qui avaient fait perdre la raison à Carlfrei, alors au summum de sa puissance. Un capitaine de la Garde Sénatoriale lui avait coupé le bras, lors d'un combat singulier, et il avait été obligé de fuir, la queue entre les jambes, devant ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Il avait alors perdu leur respect, et son empire s'était effondré… Rendu fou par la douleur autant que par son échec, il s'était exilé hors des frontières du Kantor. Jamais la lapine n'aurait pu s'imaginer que le capitaine victorieux était en réalité Ziegelzeig… Mais en même temps, toute trace de ses états de service avait été effacée des registres, suite à son éviction de l'armée royale, et il n'était pas très prolixe, quant à son passé.

Voyant que l'attention de Valkeyrie était focalisée sur elle, Alix continua à raconter les évènements.

« — Le plan était très simple : Carlfrei devait simuler une attaque surprise sur le convoi, pour pousser Ziegelzeig à mener une offensive, accompagné de la garde habituelle d'Etrogarheim… Bien sûr, tous ces hommes étaient rattachés à sa cause, et quand les bandits ont attaqué, Zieg a mené la charge, croyant ses camarades sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il fonçait seul au-devant d'une cohorte d'adversaires, il était déjà trop tard. Il m'a dit s'être défendu farouchement, et que, quand il a constaté qu'il allait surement y passer, avoir appelé son escouade à son secours. Il les a vus le regarder droit dans les yeux, et rester totalement inertes. Etrogarheim, qui se trouvait dans le carrosse, n'a même pas tiré le rideau de sa fenêtre pour le voir tomber. »

Valkeyrie avait un goût amer dans la bouche, et tremblait légèrement. Cette histoire faisait écho à nombre de choses que le renard lui avait confié, sur sa vie de l'époque… Le fait qu'il se soit toujours montré odieux, cruel et vaniteux à l'égard de ses subordonnés… Etait-ce là la raison qui les avait poussés à le regarder s'effondrer sous une masse d'ennemis, sans même avoir le sens moral de réagir ? Ou bien était-ce la pression exercée sur eux par Etrogarheim qui était trop forte ? Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu seulement se produire ? Pas étonnant que Ziegelzeig ait entièrement rejeté la faute sur son comportement, après cela… Il avait dû essayer de justifier ainsi l'absence de réaction de ses propres hommes.

« — Carlfrei n'a exigé aucun autre paiement pour son intervention que de pouvoir disposer librement du corps de Zieg. Ce monstre était bien décidé à lui faire regretter amèrement la perte de son bras… Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il l'a torturé, ni ce qu'il lui a fait subir… J'ai soigné ses blessures, Valkeyrie… L'une des choses les plus traumatisantes que j'ai vue de ma vie. Après cela, je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu les provoquer. J'étais trop estomaquée à l'idée que Zieg ait pu seulement y survivre, et que son esprit ne se soit pas brisé, sous l'effet de la douleur… Ils ont terminé par lui trancher ses pattes, dont il était si fier, afin que plus jamais il n'ait l'occasion de se vanter de sa vitesse… Si jamais il devait survivre, bien entendu. Ils l'ont abandonné dans les bois, à quelques pas d'ici, le laissant à l'agonie et dans l'attente d'une mort certaine. »

Voilà donc comment s'était déroulée toute l'histoire. Valkeyrie ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux, maintenant qu'elle en savait autant. Au-delà de sa déception sentimentale, et de sa frustration d'être abandonnée, elle ressentait maintenant une tristesse particulière par rapport à ce qui avait été infligé à celui qu'elle aimait. La tête basse, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, avant de demander :

« — Et c'est là que vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Alix hocha la tête, avant de développer :

« — J'étais en pleine récolte dans les bois… Et j'ai entendu les hurlements. D'abord, j'étais trop terrifiée pour m'approcher, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était des cris de douleur. Atroces et déchirants… Rien que de m'en souvenir, j'en ai froid dans le dos. Mais j'y suis tout de même allée… Et je l'ai trouvé. Un spectacle tel que je n'en ai jamais revu depuis. Comme dit, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre à ça… »

Elle aussi, l'avait vu. Dans son contact psychique avec lui. Elle ne savait pas trop s'il s'était agi d'un rêve ou de la réalité… Mais au plus profond de lui, Ziegelzeig se définissait encore sous cette image mutilée, au bord de l'agonie. A ce souvenir, où ils avaient été si proches, elle se sentit à nouveau au bord des larmes, ce qu'Alix remarqua.

« — Oulah… Tout doux. Doucement, ça va aller… »

La lapine opina du chef, tentant de ravaler ses sanglots, mais la boule qui lui nouait la gorge ne garantissait vraiment rien.

« — Vous êtes sûre de vouloir entendre la suite ? demanda la renarde avec affectation.

— Oui… Oui, je suis sûre… »

Alors Alix s'exécuta, et poursuivit son récit.

« — Les soins que j'ai eu à lui apporter demeurent le plus grand défi que j'ai relevé de ma vie, et c'est peu dire. Il a fallu des semaines pour que ses moignons daignent cicatriser. Et pourtant, j'ai mis toute ma science médicinale à l'épreuve… Mais quelque part, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment guérir. Et vous savez ce qu'on dit, Valkeyrie, le corps est à la merci de l'esprit. La volonté fait partie du processus de guérison, et Zieg n'en avait plus aucune. J'ai dû m'obstiner à le motiver pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il refusait de s'alimenter, de se faire laver, parfois même de me laisser le soigner. Il a été violent, plus d'une fois, envers moi, comme envers lui-même. Son esprit était brisé, et il a fallu longtemps avant qu'il ne parvienne à recoller les morceaux. J'ai essayé de lui apporter mon aide, et c'est dans ce lent processus que j'ai commencé à m'attacher sincèrement à lui… Je pense que c'était une sorte de syndrome de l'infirmière. On tombe amoureuse de celui dont on doit s'occuper, nuit et jour… Quand j'y pense, c'est plutôt malsain, pas vrai ? »

Sincère, Valkeyrie secoua la tête. Non, elle ne le pensait pas. A l'heure actuelle, elle éprouvait un respect immense pour l'abnégation et la dévotion dont Alix avait fait preuve pour s'obstiner à relever un être pour qui la vie n'avait visiblement plus de valeur.

« — Je suis connue des marchands qui transitent par la route commerciale, dont Zieg vous a parlé. Ils m'appellent la nymphe des bois. Surnom ridicule, je suis bien d'accord… Toujours est-il que parfois, je prends le temps d'échanger avec eux, pour me tenir informée de ce que devient le monde, ou pour leur fournir quelques onguents de ma confection, en échange de vivres ou de produits de première nécessité. C'était déjà le cas à l'époque… Et j'ai rencontré un voyageur qui revenait de Surkam. Il m'a raconté que là-bas, des études incroyables étaient menées, et que les prouesses technologiques les plus extraordinaires étaient possibles. Il m'a notamment parlé d'un nouveau type de prothèses, mise au point par un technomancien de génie, nommé Gormekh, qui recherchait justement des volontaires pour une exploitation sur sujet vivant. Je n'y croyais pas trop moi-même, mais j'en ai tout de même parlé à Zieg. J'avais dans l'esprit qu'un peu d'espoir ne lui ferait pas de mal… Et j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'essayer. Sans doute la meilleure chose que j'ai faite pour lui. »

Oui, sans doute. Si on excluait toute l'étape où elle lui avait sauvé la vie, soigné ses blessures et sans doute empêché de perdre totalement l'esprit. Décidemment, Alix était une personne des plus humbles, en sus d'être terriblement courageuse.

« — Alors, je suis partie avec lui. On a fait la route avec les marchands itinérants, à bord d'une caravane. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas quitté les limites de mon territoire, et j'étais terriblement anxieuse. Zieg m'a aidé à surmonter ma crainte, et s'est montré très gentil, pour une fois. Le fait de regagner un peu d'espoir avait l'air de le rendre plus ouvert. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais c'est à ce moment-là que nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochés, et qu'on peut dire que nous avons formé un couple… »

La lapine essayait de se résoudre à rejeter le sentiment de jalousie qui la gagnait, mais elle avait du mal à se raisonner. C'était grotesque, bien entendu. Elle aussi avait vécu d'autres histoires… Mais elle n'avait jamais entretenu des liens aussi forts que ceux qui avaient dû unir Ziegelzeig et Alix, à cette époque. Les dents serrées, elle restait attentive, tandis qu'Alix, un peu gênée par l'évocation de cette anecdote, continuait à raconter d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« — Surkam est une ville surprenante. J'aurais du mal à la décrire, d'autant que je n'en ai pas des souvenirs précis… Mais c'est quelque chose. Nous nous sommes rendus à l'atelier de Gormekh, et il a écouté l'histoire de Zieg avec intérêt. Une double prothèse était un défi incroyable pour lui… Heureusement, c'est un homme à aimer se confronter à l'impossible. Et l'impossible, il l'a réalisé. Il a fallu des mois de réglages et d'ajustements jusqu'à ce que ces merveilles de technologie soient adaptées à la morphologie de Zieg, et autant de temps pour qu'il parvienne à se déplacer avec… Cette période a été très dure à vivre. Zieg était insupportable. J'ai failli lui demander de partir plus d'une fois. Il passait son temps à aller au-delà du raisonnable… Il n'écoutait rien, et se montrait particulièrement agressif. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. J'ai cru plusieurs fois qu'il allait aggraver son cas, au lieu de l'améliorer. Il ne supportait pas que j'essaie de le raisonner, que je le conseille, et au bout d'un moment, il ne voulait même plus que je l'assiste, quand il s'entraînait à se déplacer. »

Elle fit une légère pause, poussant un soupir douloureux, annonciateur qu'elle abordait la partie de son récit dont le souvenir lui était le plus difficile. Lentement, elle reprit :

« — Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un vide dans son cœur… Une plaie béante… Une blessure que, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à guérir. Il a fini par s'acclimater à ses prothèses. A marcher normalement, et finalement à courir. Il aurait dû être heureux, mais il restait morose. Il était comme… hanté par une idée fixe. Il tournait en rond dans la maison, incapable de se fixer sur la moindre activité. J'avais l'impression de vivre avec un lion en cage. Je pensais qu'à force de patience, j'arriverais peut être à atténuer ses tourments, mais plus je tentais de me rapprocher, plus il se murait dans cet état… N'y tenant plus, un jour, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Est-ce qu'il allait continuer à errer sans but, en prétextant vivre à mes côtés, ou bien pensait-il éventuellement reprendre sa vie en main, pour construire quelque chose avec moi ? »

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle frissonna. Valkeyrie était plus que mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur de la voir fondre en larmes. Comment aurait-elle la force de la consoler, sachant qu'elle pleurerait la perte d'un amour qui aujourd'hui était le sien ? La tristesse de la lapine se mua en une colère sourde contre Ziegelzeig… Si elle l'avait eu sous la main, elle lui aurait remis les pendules à l'heure, façon « Delise Constantine ». Mais la renarde tint bon. Elle se redressa dignement, le visage détendu, avant de se racler la gorge pour reprendre :

« — Alors, pendant un temps, il s'est calmé… Il s'est obligé à être doux, avenant, prévenant… Mais je sentais à chacune de ses attentions une certaine forme de fausseté. J'ai vite compris qu'il s'obligeait à me rendre l'affection que je lui témoignais, parce qu'il pensait me devoir quelque chose. Et l'amour, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Lorsque je lui ai présenté les choses sous cet angle, il n'a pas trouvé la force de me contredire. J'ai su, alors, que tout était fini. Oh, j'aurais dû y mettre un terme par moi-même, bien entendu, mais je n'étais pas capable de m'y résoudre… Alors, un jour, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, qu'il avait besoin de retourner à Otonomah, afin de se retrouver. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il me quittait… Mais il n'a pas non plus dit qu'il reviendrait. Ni lui, ni moi, ne nous faisions plus d'illusions, à ce sujet. Les choses étaient claires depuis un moment déjà. Bien sûr, il est revenu me voir plus d'une fois, depuis, pour me rendre visite, parce que quelque part, il tient à moi, autant que je tiens à lui… Mais dès que je l'ai revu, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus à ses yeux que la chère amie à qui il devait la vie. »

Son récit achevé, Alix se laissa retomber contre le fond du lit, aux côtés de Valkeyrie, en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Les deux urksas tournèrent leurs regards l'une vers l'autre, semblant soudainement se comprendre particulièrement bien. La lapine eut un petit sourire triste, avant de déclarer :

« — Je me sens encore plus ridicule, maintenant. En comparaison de ça, je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre… »

Alix lui rendit son sourire, tout en lui posant une patte réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« — Si c'est de le voir vous laisser derrière lui qui vous inquiète, vous ne devriez pas le prendre trop à cœur. Vous, il reviendrait vous chercher, comme il vous l'a annoncé.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il ferait ça…

— Je le ferai parce que je t'aime. »

A cette réplique, prononcée d'une voix ferme et assurée, Valkeyrie, tout comme Alix, écarquillèrent les yeux en constatant que Ziegelzeig se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches, l'air détaché. Un peu gênée à l'idée qu'il ait entendu la majeure partie du récit qu'elle venait de faire des années passées à ses côtés, Alix se releva.

« — Hum… Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez des choses à vous dire, je pense. »

Et avant que Valkeyrie n'ait le temps de la retenir, elle s'était éclipsée, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Un moment de silence flotta entre eux, que la lapine brisa finalement, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

« — Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu… »

Faisant une petite moue, Ziegelzeig secoua le museau en signe de dénégation.

« — Pas question. Tu as vu la taille de tes oreilles ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça a pu t'échapper. »

La lapine éclata de rire, avant d'écarter les bras pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

« — Allez, viens là ! »

Ne se faisant pas prier, le renard accourut auprès d'elle, prêt à la serrer dans ses bras et à l'embrasser. Alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle lui retourna une gifle magistrale, qui lui dévia le museau sur la gauche. Les yeux écarquillés, Ziegelzeig la questionna du regard, un peu incertain. Valkeyrie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les oreilles plaquées dans le dos et l'air furieux.

« — _Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu te faire la belle sans moi. »_

 _Et presque comme s'il l'avait anticipé, il essaya d'esquiver la seconde gifle, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, et lui envoya le museau vers la droite._

 _«_ — Et ça, c'est pour la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec Alix, sale goujat ! »

Se massant la joue d'une patte tout en remuant la mâchoire, il lui lança un regard torve.

« — Hum… ça fait cinq ans, y a prescription. Et tu veux qu'on reparle de la façon dont tu as laissé tomber le beau Falco comme une vieille merde ? »

Perdant tout à coup son aspect furibond, elle pouffa de rire avant de lui attraper le museau des deux pattes pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, sans le quitter des yeux, il lui demanda d'un air charmeur :

« — Et ça, c'est pourquoi ? »

Rougissant légèrement, elle répondit néanmoins sans hésiter :

« — _Ça, c'est parce que je t'aime. »_


	25. Chapitre 24

24

Le lendemain, ils étaient en place, près de la grande route de Caldere. La vieille cité abandonnée, envahie par la végétation luxuriante, se dressait derrière eux, manifestation spectrale d'un passé glorieux, aujourd'hui tombé dans l'oubli, sur lequel la nature avait repris ses droits. Ziegelzeig, qui transportait tous les paquetages, aidait Valkeyrie à se maintenir debout. La lapine, accrochée à son bras, guettait le bout de la route, en attente du moindre signe d'activité. A leurs côtés, Alix s'était assise sur un talus herbeux, et s'amusait avec Tryande qui, visiblement heureux de quitter le territoire de la nymphe des bois, jetait de tous côtés des regards emplis de curiosité.

De l'autre côté de la large route, travaillée par des décennies de passages incessants, se dressait une bande épaisse et touffue de forêt, qui se densifiait jusqu'à devenir étouffante. Une moiteur épaisse s'en dégageait, et des bruits étranges se déplaçaient parmi les ombres des plantes, devenus sauvages et incontrôlables dans leur croissance. Là débutait le territoire de l'Essaim, une terre près de laquelle aucun être civilisé ne voulait passer trop de temps.

Valkeyrie n'avait jamais vu que des reproductions, des dessins ou des gravures des créatures insectoïdes qui grouillaient dans cette région, et elle ne désirait absolument pas vivre l'expérience d'une rencontre en bonne et due forme. Elle lançait des regards angoissés vers la frontière naturelle que marquaient les arbres épais et les denses herbes hautes qui poussaient autour d'eux.

Finalement, au bout de trois quart d'heure, un léger tumulte se fit entendre au détour de la route, en amont de la butée qui menait jusqu'à eux. La caravane arrivait.

Cette longue procession de chevaux, de dromadaires, de carrioles et de charrues, était menée par des hommes venus de tous les coins du monde oriental. Leurs allures, autant que leurs expressions, étaient étranges, et assez peu rassurantes. La plupart portaient des turbans autour de leurs têtes, laissant uniquement apparaître des visages durs, ravinés par le soleil. Les tenues étaient chamarrées et exotiques, de toutes les couleurs.

Une première partie de la caravane passa devant eux sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt, mais bien vite, un cavalier, tout de noir vêtu, et dont le visage était presqu'entièrement dissimulé par un voile sombre, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux fins et perçants, fardés d'un maquillage rituel étrange, arrêta sa monture auprès d'Alix.

Il salua celle qu'il nommait la nymphe des bois, et se présenta sous le nom d'Al'Kammer Zenorab, grand marchand d'Indra, et responsable de la caravane commerciale. Il maîtrisait assez mal la langue commune, et Valkeyrie dû faire un effort considérable pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles, noyées au milieu d'une accentuation très particulière.

Accoutumée à échanger avec des itinérants venus de ces régions du monde, Alix se chargea de négocier avec Al'Kammer leur droit d'intégrer la caravane jusqu'à Surkam. Ziegelzeig dû céder contre ce droit les dernières pièces d'or qu'il lui restait, tandis que la renarde offrait une réserve importante d'onguents médicinaux, qu'elle avait apporté avec elle à cette occasion. L'accord fut vite soldé, et le marchand leur demanda d'attendre, le temps qu'il trouve une carriole pouvant les transporter. Il tira la bride de son cheval, et le fit remonter le long de la procession qui, si elle avançait à bonne allure, continuait toujours à défiler devant eux, interminable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une roulotte, tractée par deux Seybers, sortes de reptiles bipèdes hauts sur pattes, aux dos recouverts de plumes multicolores, et à l'allure assez menaçante, s'arrêta devant eux. Elle était pilotée par un petit homme trapu au visage jovial, recouvert d'une barbe si dense qu'on devinait à peine les contours de sa bouche. Il leur parla dans une langue inconnue, mais au moyen de la gestuelle, leur fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient prendre place à l'arrière.

Ziegelzeig aida Valkeyrie à monter dans le véhicule, dont l'intérieur était aménagé de plusieurs banquettes latérales, recouvertes de coussins en soie brodée, et de couvertures chatoyantes aux couleurs éclatantes, toutes cousues de motifs orientaux magnifiques. Au moins, le voyage ne leur serait pas trop désagréable. Ils étaient à peine en place que la carriole s'emballait, reprenant son avancée rapide.

Valkeyrie tira le panneau de bois qui condamnait la fenêtre latérale du véhicule, et jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Le décor forestier défilait à vive allure sous ses yeux émerveillés. Satisfaite de se trouver ici, en ce moment précis, elle s'accouda au cadre, et laissa son esprit se perdre dans la contemplation des paysages magnifiques du Kantor sauvage.

La caravane ne stoppait jamais son avancée. La nuit, les conducteurs de charrettes, tout comme les cavaliers, se voyaient relayés, dans une extrême fluidité, par de nouveaux responsables. Ainsi, de jour comme de nuit, la progression demeurait ininterrompue. La prise des repas n'était pas très différente. Des coursiers remontaient le long du convoi, distribuant des rations à ceux qui avaient payé pour ce service. Les autres tiraient leurs repas du sac, mangeaient et buvaient sans jamais marquer un temps d'arrêt. Si pour une raison ou une autre une carriole, une charrette ou un cavalier devaient faire halte quelques minutes, ils ne risquaient pas de perdre la procession, qui était si longue qu'ils pourraient reprendre la route à ses côtés, sans craindre de se voir distancés.

Les trois jours et les trois nuits qu'ils passèrent au sein de la caravane furent peu animés. Leurs journées étaient dictées par le rythme des voyageurs qui les menaient. Valkeyrie dormait beaucoup, en raison des breuvages thérapeutiques et des plats médicinaux qu'Alix préparait pour elle, et qu'elle l'obligeait à avaler, parfois à grand mal. Néanmoins, ces soins se montrèrent vite efficaces. La plaie de la lapine se résorba de façon satisfaisante, et comme la renarde l'avait annoncé, elle fut pratiquement guérie au moment de leur arrivée dans la région de Surkam.

Du reste, pour passer le temps, Ziegelzeig avait trouvé quelques livres rédigés en langue commune, sous l'une des banquettes, dont les contes de Talmor d'Ofrevre, grand scribe de Glamdrem, dont les histoires extraordinaires étaient connues de par le monde entier. Tandis que les cahots de la route les berçaient, le renard faisait la lecture d'une voix tranquille, essayant de transmettre un peu d'émotion dans les récits qu'il narrait, ce qui les fit parfois beaucoup rire. Néanmoins, Valkeyrie entendait rarement la fin des histoires qu'il débutait. Allongée contre lui, au milieu des coussins de soie à la douceur féérique, elle sombrait bien vite dans un sommeil extrêmement reposant, qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Le renard lui-même passa le plus clair de son temps à dormir. La fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers jours avait besoin de s'évacuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'effort intense qu'il avait fourni lors de sa course éperdue, avec la lapine inconsciente entre ses bras, avait été particulièrement rude. Il ressentait toujours des douleurs sourdes dans ses cuisses, à la jonction de ses prothèses. Il ne fut pas surpris, lorsqu'il en fit l'entretien, au cours du deuxième jour de voyage, de voir du sang coagulé qui s'était accumulé aux jonctions des connexions entre ses chairs et les bandereaux d'acier. Il n'y fit aucune mention, se contentant de nettoyer les dégâts avec application, avant de masser longuement les muscles meurtris de ses cuisses.

Alix surveillait leur état à tous deux, et passa beaucoup de temps à discourir avec Valkeyrie au sujet de sa maîtrise anarchique des arcanes.

« — Je ne comprends pas, déclara à un moment la lapine d'un ton agacé. La plupart du temps, j'arrive à peine à générer une vague source d'énergie. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle fit jaillir une étincelle de lumière peu impressionnante entre ses doigts, observant le résultat avec dépit. Ziegelzeig, qui avait passé un bras derrière sa nuque et écoutait avec intérêt la conversation, se permit de réagir.

« — Cependant, lorsque cette foldingue de la Confrérie Assassine était sur le point de nous massacrer, tu as réussis à déployer cet espèce de bouclier… On serait pas là pour en parler, si tu n'avais pas réalisé cet exploit. »

Plongée dans sa réflexion, Alix tenta une explication :

« — Les arcanes sont des énergies capricieuses… Nous ne les manipulons que depuis le jour de l'Emergence, et l'arrivée de l'étherite dans notre monde. Ce n'est pas une magie qui nous est propre… Elle vient d'un autre univers, et fait écho en nous. Mais sa maîtrise n'a rien d'implicite. »

Ce que les peuples de Kiren nommaient l'Emergence était un évènement d'importance capitale, survenu trois siècles plus tôt, sur les terres lointaines de l'île de Selenio. Pour une raison qui échappait à toute explication logique, ou plutôt à laquelle on fournissait des milliers d'explications différentes, une faille s'était ouverte sur une dimension de pure énergie, nommée l'Ether. Cet incident avait failli causer la fin du monde tel qu'on le connaissait, car les masses énergétiques consécutives à ce contact anormal entre deux pans si différents de l'univers, l'un fait de matière, l'autre fait de… – cela demeurait assez indéfinissable… mais on supposait qu'il s'agissait de courants magiques extrêmement instables, en mouvement perpétuel, sans forme et sans aspect – avaient bien failli pulvériser Kiren tout entier.

Fort heureusement, la brèche put être refermée, mais l'influence qu'avait pu avoir l'Ether sur le monde matériel, même si le contact n'avait duré que quelques heures seulement, changea les choses à jamais. Des cristaux d'étherite commencèrent à émerger de part et d'autre, aux quatre coins du monde. On comprit rapidement le potentiel incroyable de cette source d'énergie venue d'ailleurs… que les peuples se disputaient d'ailleurs farouchement, et qui avait été à l'origine d'un nombre incalculable de guerres, dont celle qui opposait toujours le royaume de Glamdrem à l'Empire de Krivolt, d'ailleurs.

L'étherite fut à l'origine d'une révolution industrielle et énergétique sans précédent, qui chamboulait d'ailleurs actuellement toutes les régions civilisées du Kantor, alors qu'on tentait de mettre à disposition du peuple la fameuse électricité d'étherite.

Mais d'autres conséquences, plus ou moins tragiques, découlèrent de l'Emergence.

La première d'entre elle, qui mettait aujourd'hui Kiren en péril, était la fragilisation de la frontière immatérielle qui existait entre le monde mortel, et une dimension chaotique située en sa bordure, que l'on nommait le Voile. De ces royaumes terrifiants ne provenait que le mal le plus pur, prenant l'apparence des terreurs indicibles et de la noirceur de l'âme des vivants. On expliquait assez mal ce qui provoquait ces fractures dans la réalité… mais elles étaient toujours désastreuses, destructrices et meurtrières. Le sort de la cité de Burigral n'était qu'un exemple isolé, parmi de trop nombreux autres.

Puis, pour les aspects plus positifs, les habitants de Kiren commencèrent à développer une nouvelle source de magie, qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas jusqu'à alors. C'étaient les arcanes. On supposait que les énergies issues de l'Ether avaient modifié les fondements génétiques de tous ceux qui étaient entrées en contact avec elles… Et que comme les cristaux d'étherite étaient un relai de la puissance de l'Ether, ces énergies avaient dû se déployer dans le monde entier. Tous les habitants de Kiren étaient plus ou moins sensibles aux arcanes. La plupart ne parvenait jamais à les manier, mais pour d'autres, c'était comme une seconde nature.

Valkeyrie faisait partie des chanceux à disposer de ces dons particuliers, et à pouvoir les employer… Mais son talent en ce domaine semblait assez imprévisible.

C'était ce point qu'Alix essayait d'expliquer :

« — Lorsqu'on est enfant, la maîtrise des arcanes est beaucoup plus simple, car notre esprit est réceptif à son pouvoir particulier, auquel il n'appose aucune norme logique. Comme vous n'avez jamais vraiment entraîné votre esprit à accepter vos capacités arcaniques, et que vous vous êtes contentée d'en faire un usage sommaire au cours de votre vie, vous ne parvenez pas aujourd'hui à rationaliser son utilisation, ce qui la rend incontrôlable. »

Un peu déçue par cet éclaircissement, Valkeyrie fit une petite moue, avant de demander :

« — Et quels sont les moyens qui s'offrent à moi, si je veux apprendre à maîtriser cette énergie ?

— Eh bien… la patience et l'entraînement, je suppose. Jusqu'à présent, vous avez déployé le plein potentiel de vos arcanes dans des situations où votre instinct de survie prenait le pas sur vos capacités de raisonnement. Il est clair qu'en temps normal, vous briguez votre propre pouvoir… Je pense que c'est la conséquence d'un manque de confiance en vous. »

Ziegelzeig lança un regard un peu moqueur à la lapine, avant de déclarer d'une voix provocante :

« — Voilà qui ne me surprend pas du tout. »

A cela, la lapine lui avait répondu par un petit coup de coude dans le ventre.

Un autre sujet de préoccupation était le renforcement et la généralisation des marques sombres, qui s'étendaient autour de leurs blessures. Si chez Valkeyrie, leur formation était lente au point d'être quasiment imperceptible, pour Ziegelzeig, elles s'étalaient et noircissaient à vue d'œil.

Au cours du troisième jour de voyage, alors qu'Alix lui procurait quelques soins d'appoint, il poussa un soupir :

« — Je vais finir par devenir le premier renard tigré… »

Valkeyrie avait poussé un petit ricanement, avant de le taquiner :

« — Ça te donnera un peu d'allure, au moins. »

La conversation avait alors dévié sur une chamaillerie générale entre les deux, comme souvent. C'était leur façon à eux d'échanger, leur langage intime. Alix l'avait compris, et se sentait un peu exclue, lorsque les discussions partaient dans cette direction. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place, mais ne s'en formalisait pas. Au contraire, elle riait beaucoup à les voir dialoguer de la sorte, à coups de cynisme et de remarques ironiques. En vérité, elle se sentait surtout mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils échangeaient certains regards particulièrement intenses, ou lorsque Valkeyrie s'endormait dans les bras de Ziegelzeig, et que celui-ci passait alors un temps fou à la contempler dormir, tout en lui caressant doucement le dos, jusqu'à lui-même s'effondrer de sommeil. Alors la regagnait le spectre léger de l'amertume, auquel elle devait faire face, désormais. Mais elle parvenait à s'en convaincre : les choses étaient meilleures, en ce sens.

La cité de Surkam fit son apparition dans le lointain horizon, en fin de matinée du quatrième jour de voyage. A l'arrière de la ville s'étendaient les larges étendues océaniques du Befron, tandis que vers le Sud, les terres devenaient déjà arides, aux frontières désertiques de l'Arkonnen. Située au croisement entre le Kantor, l'Empire de Krivolt et Sandarii, Surkam était une ville indépendante des plus étonnantes, dont l'architecture semblait totalement anarchique, emprunte des influences multiculturelles de ses habitants, venus des quatre coins de Kiren pour vivre au rythme des avancées technologiques.

Aux alentours de midi, ils passèrent sous la porte du Dieu-Machine, qui symbolisait l'entrée de la ville, bien que de nombreux quartiers se soient étendus au-delà de ses frontières, créant une ceinture résidentielle qui offrait un avant-goût assez prometteur de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans le cœur historique de la cité.

Les rues de Surkam étaient étroites, et partaient dans tous les directions, suivant le nivellement accidenté du terrain, donnant à la cité l'apparence d'une toile d'araignée gigantesque, un réseau labyrinthique où chaque coin de rue réservait son lot de surprises.

Partout, les innovations techniques étaient mises en avant. Parfois, on avait l'impression de traverser une ville peuplée de ferrailleurs à moitié fous, qui exposaient en front de boutiques des amoncèlements déstructurés de métaux et d'engrenages, prétextant des fonctions miracles à ce qui, visiblement, ne pouvait en avoir aucune… pas même décorative.

Et pourtant, au-delà de ces marginaux à la crédibilité discutable, toute la ville vibrait au rythme de la modernité. Un tramway sur rails suspendus parcourait les airs à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans le moindre bruit, transportant des flots de passagers aux quatre coins de la ville, tandis que partout l'électricité d'étherite était présente, jusque sur les façades de certaines bâtisses, recouvertes de cristaux de retransmissions, et qui affichaient des images animées, ainsi que des informations diverses, plus ou moins utiles.

L'allure même des habitants était incongrue. Valkeyrie put contempler des styles vestimentaires et des accessoires étranges, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Tout le monde battait le pavé, et semblait affairé, pressé, les idées fourmillaient en tous sens, les gens échangeant bruyamment, négociant, proposant… Le rythme fou et infernal du progrès se ressentait partout. Surkam était une ville hyperactive qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bouger, de se transformer, de progresser. De ses boulevards, de ses avenues, de ses rues, de ses ruelles, s'écoulait le sang qui faisait battre le cœur du progrès dans le reste du monde. Si Kiren devait évoluer, c'était sur le modèle de Surkam, et il n'existait aucune invention provenant d'un autre endroit, qui n'ait pas déjà été expérimentée ici.

La caravane fit halte aux abords du marché aux ferrailles, en plein centre-ville de la cité. Les étalages des marchands s'étalaient sous des toiles bigarrées tendues, rattachées à des filins d'acier auxquels étaient fixés des banderoles publicitaires, de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs. Ces éléments disparates formaient une sorte de toiture providentielle, totalement déstructurée, qui recouvrait l'ensemble de la place circulaire gigantesque sur laquelle se tenait le marché.

En guise de produits frais, les maraîchers proposaient des métaux, des pièces mécaniques, des éléments d'assemblage, de tous types, de toutes formes, de toutes fonctions. Untel était spécialisé dans la fabrication d'écrous, tel autre dans les pistons de transmission, un troisième dans les fameux nouveaux calibreurs à air comprimé.

Valkeyrie écoutait ce tintamarre d'un air émerveillé, ne comprenant absolument rien à la nature des éléments proposés à la vente, mais voyait les badauds s'arrêter à chaque stand, discuter les prix et acheter en lot, comme s'ils étaient venus faire leurs emplettes alimentaires de la semaine. Un autre monde, à mille lieues de celui dans lequel elle avait grandi. Une ville avec une ambiance marquante, unique, qui vous saisissait au premier regard, et vous entraînait dans le tumulte d'excitation et d'ingéniosité qui la caractérisait. La lapine pouvait sentir l'énergie crépitante des ambitions folles rayonner en tous sens. Elle poussa une forte inspiration, avant d'afficher un sourire radieux, qui témoignait son bonheur de se trouver ici, pour découvrir un autre pan de la réalité du monde dans lequel elle évoluait.

Al'Kammer Zenorab vint leur faire ses adieux, et leur souhaiter bonne chance, de sa voix lourde à l'accentuation si forte qu'elle rendait la perception de ce qu'il disait très ardue. Puis la caravane s'éparpilla dans le marché, les itinérants commençant à dresser leurs stands temporaires en accrochant, à l'aide de longues perches munies de pinces, de nouvelles tentures colorées aux cordelettes d'acier.

Tandis qu'ils déballaient leurs fournitures spécifiques, rapportées depuis les lointaines terres de l'Orient, une masse curieuse de connaisseurs déferla sur la place, semblant avoir attendu l'arrivée de la caravane avec impatience. Alors un tumulte énorme résonna, tandis que commençaient les marchandages de pièces, de plans et d'éléments épars.

Les trois urksas parvinrent à s'extraire de la foule toujours grandissante, et à s'éloigner un peu du marché aux ferrailles, pour se retrouver dans une avenue annexe qui, si elle aussi grouillait de monde, était un peu plus respirable. Essoufflée, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire stupéfait aux lèvres, Valkeyrie résuma en une seule phrase ce qu'elle pensait de Surkam :

« — Cette ville est folle ! Je l'adore ! »

Ziegelzeig les guida au travers de la ville, s'arrêtant parfois quelques instants pour essayer de se souvenir avec exactitude de l'endroit où il se situait, et par où ils devaient aller. Il connaissait assez bien Surkam, pour y être retourné à de nombreuses reprises, souvent pour faire ajuster ses prothèses, voire parfois pour les réparer. Cependant, la ville ne cessait jamais de grandir, de se métamorphoser et de s'étendre, tant et si bien qu'on ne pouvait s'y repérer facilement, même quand on la visitait régulièrement. Il fallait vivre au rythme de Surkam, pour pouvoir prétendre connaître Surkam.

Néanmoins, ils trouvèrent assez facilement le chemin de l'académie de technomancie, dans laquelle officiait Gormekh, car elle était indiquée un peu partout, comme un lieu de référence de la cité, que tout le monde se devait de connaître.

L'académie se dressait au bout d'une longue rue en pente. C'était une bâtisse bancale, en plein travaux. On y installait visiblement une gare pour le tramway suspendu, et pour faire bonne mesure, on avait démoli une partie de sa paroi frontale, pour créer une ouverture donnant directement sur l'intérieur. Le bâtiment était constitué de plusieurs blocs reliés entre eux par des colonnades chromées, et qui partageaient une toiture alambiquée, recouvertes de plaques d'acier reflétant la lumière du soleil. La différence de niveau entre les parties composant l'académie ne semblait pas être un problème, car les toits devenaient des espaces de promenades, ouvrant sur d'autres bâtiments suspendus, qui paraissaient défier les lois de la gravité.

Du monde allait et venait en tous sens, le lieu grouillant d'activité, véritable fourmilière dont chaque élément participait à l'accroissement de l'inventivité, de l'ingéniosité, et de la modernité. Au-devant de l'académie se dressait d'étroits jardins, bardés de quelques palmiers, sous lesquels des étudiants enthousiastes se réunissaient en colloques sauvages pour présenter leurs hypothèses, leurs découvertes ou leurs inventions, sous le regard attentif de leurs homologues, qui les inondaient de questions, ou griffonnaient avec intérêt sur des calepins.

Ziegelzeig fut interpellé un nombre incalculable de fois par des étudiants visiblement intéressés par le fonctionnement de ses prothèses. Il croula à plusieurs reprises sous des questions très techniques, quant à leur fiabilité, le calcul de leur équilibre, l'entretien qu'elles exigeaient, les éléments qui les composaient. A chaque fois, le renard demeurait patient et prenait le temps de répondre… Les choses se déroulaient ainsi, à Surkam. Face à la technologie, il n'y avait pas de tabou. N'importe qui pouvait aborder quelqu'un et le questionner librement, tant que cela servait à l'élévation globale du niveau de connaissances. Il fallait s'y préparer, quand on venait ici… Le règne du chacun pour soi et de l'individualisme était une notion totalement abstraite, dans cette ville.

L'intérieur de l'académie était un étonnement de tous les instants. Les couloirs tentaculaires, bondés d'élèves, étaient envahis d'inventions étranges et étonnantes, projetant des éclairs en tous sens, tandis que les mécaniciens travaillaient directement dessus, au milieu de la foule, sans aucune conscience des normes de sécurité. Des fenêtres intérieures ouvraient sur les salles de classes, où l'on pouvait voir des professeurs aux allures extravagantes présenter des formules mathématiques alambiquées et incompréhensibles sur des tableaux noirs, ou expliquer le fonctionnement énergétique de machineries si complexes qu'elles semblaient presque irréelles.

Ils finirent par atteindre une zone reculée du bâtiment, qui était présentée par une pancarte sous la simple appellation « ATELIER ». Il semblait y avoir moins de monde dans cette partie de l'académie, qui était réservée aux étudiants les plus avancés dans leurs cursus, et aux chercheurs, qui travaillaient ici sur les inventions de demain.

Valkeyrie put contempler nombre de machineries et d'appareillages dont elle ne saisissait pas l'utilité exacte, mais qui l'impressionnèrent énormément par leurs dimensions, et par la rigueur de leur assemblage. A la différence des bricolages instables presque comiques qu'elle avait pu croiser dans les rues de la ville, et dans les couloirs de l'académie, ces constructions reflétaient un professionnalisme qui forçait le respect. Un peu intimidée, la lapine força le pas, et saisit le bras de Ziegelzeig, afin de progresser à ses côtés dans cet environnement qui, par son étrangeté futuriste, l'inquiétait un peu.

Ils débouchèrent sur une arrière salle où un petit groupe d'étudiants était réuni autour d'un professeur, qui semblait en pleine expérimentation. L'enseignant était un homme de taille colossale, aux épaules larges et musculeuses et présentant un ventre en ballon aux dimensions non moins impressionnantes. Entièrement chauve, il disposait, pour contrebalancer, d'une barbe noire épaisse et fournie, bien taillée, qui recouvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage, et descendait presque jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sur ses yeux, il avait équipé une sorte d'appareillage étrange, assemblage mécanique extrêmement complexe, qui englobait deux verres oculaires de couleur bleutée, bardés de petits cadrans de mesure. Il portait un t-shirt blanc, sale et usé, recouvert de traces de cambouis, sous un tablier de travail, dont les multiples poches débordaient d'outils étranges, aux fonctionnalités mystérieuses. Sur ses mains, il avait équipé deux énormes gantelets métalliques, recouverts d'étranges capteurs, eux-mêmes reliés à des câbles qui retombaient au sol, et couraient jusqu'au fond de la salle, où ils disparaissaient dans l'ombre. Devant lui, flottait un bloc de matière brute, d'un noir de geai, qui se voyait bombarder d'arcs électriques violacés, caractéristiques de l'énergie d'étherite, provenant de deux pilonnes mécaniques transversaux, qui surplombaient la salle.

Les étudiants qui l'observaient étaient extrêmement attentifs et concentrés, prenant des notes précises sur leurs calepins, tout en se focalisant sur les détails de l'expérimentation, que le professeur était en train d'expliquer :

« — Le mizzium entre en phase de résonance lorsqu'il absorbe un pourcentage d'énergie éthérée supérieur à sa propre masse énergétique. Il devient alors malléable, pour peu qu'on conserve l'éther à un point d'équilibre particulier. Voyez plutôt. »

Alors il avança ses étranges gantelets vers le bloc noir, et immédiatement, les arcs électriques d'étherite vinrent frapper l'appareillage mécanique, dont se mit à jaillir une flambée d'étincelles. Malgré le choc extrêmement violent, le professeur resta ferme et stoïque, laissant les gantelets se charger en énergie, processus qui fit résonner un étrange et inquiétant bourdonnement dans l'espace confiné de la salle. Alors, il se mit à caresser délicatement la surface noire du morceau de mizzium qui flottait devant lui, et à ce simple frôlement, la matière ondula et se déforma, suivant les courbes imposées par le mouvement des gantelets. Un murmure de stupéfaction admiratif émana du groupe d'étudiants, auquel le professeur réagit en hochant la tête, poursuivant son explication :

« — La capacité de déformation du mizzium est alors de cent pour cent. Sa structure moléculaire perd ses propriétés solides, et se modifie sous la friction d'une énergie éthérée chargée et constante. »

D'un mouvement habile des mains, le professeur fit rouler la matière noire sur elle-même, afin de lui donner une forme sphérique presque parfaite. Valkeyrie, qui ne comprenait pourtant rien aux éclaircissements qui accompagnaient la démonstration, n'en était pas moins ébahie. La bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, elle observait ce phénomène qui lui semblait à la limite du surnaturel.

« — Une fois la manipulation achevée, poursuivit l'enseignant, il suffit de décharger brutalement le mizzium pour qu'il conserve la forme appliquée tout en retrouvant sa rigidité originelle. »

Et pour le démontrer, il éloigna simplement ses gantelets, avant de se retourner vers un petit poste de contrôle qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il actionna un interrupteur pour déconnecter le flux d'énergie éthérée qui bombardait toujours la sphère noire, et dans un bourdonnement sonore, les arcs électriques disparurent. Le mizzium demeura pendant encore une demi-seconde en l'air, avant de retomber lourdement au sol, qu'il heurta dans un bruit fracassant. La boule noire, à présent dure comme de la pierre, roula alors sur quelques centimètres avant de s'immobiliser aux pieds du groupe d'étudiants, qui continuait à prendre note avec intérêt.

L'enseignant décida donc de conclure sa démonstration :

« — Voilà, grosso modo, comment fonctionne le principe de contorsion d'Horos. Pour demain, je veux qu'en plus de vous entraîner à la manipulation électro-éthérée du mizzium, vous me développiez un compte rendu argumenté des applications possibles de ce principe énergétique. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci pour votre attention, jeunes gens. »

Echangeant alors bruyamment autour du contenu du cours, les étudiants quittèrent peu à peu la salle, visiblement impressionnés et enthousiastes. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, les trois urksas s'avancèrent vers l'humain bedonnant, qui était alors occupé à reprogrammer certains paramètres de la console de contrôle qu'il avait utilisé.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur présence, il se figea un instant, avant de se redresser. D'un geste précis du doigt, il releva ses étranges lunettes de son nez, et écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant Ziegelzeig, qui s'avançait toujours vers lui. Alors, le professeur éclata d'un rire gras, avant de se précipiter vers l'urksa.

« — Ha ! Parbleu ! Revoilà ce foutu renard ! »

Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et le serrer dans ses bras. Valkeyrie tressaillit en se rendant compte, par ce mouvement, à quel point l'homme était grand et baraqué.

Leur étreinte amicale achevée, Ziegelzeig se recula légèrement, un sourire sincère au museau.

« — Gormekh ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

— Et moi donc, mon ami ! »

Il s'agissait donc de Gormekh. Bien entendu, Valkeyrie s'en était douté, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas du tout imaginé ainsi. Alors, l'homme se tourna vers Alix, qui lui souriait, et il écarta les bras pour l'inviter à l'étreindre. La renarde se précipita vers lui en riant, tandis qu'il déclarait :

« — Et voilà la toute belle ! La magnifique nymphe des bois ! Comment vas-tu, princesse ?

— Ça peut aller, Gormekh. Et toi ? »

Le professeur se redressa en se grattant la tête, légèrement pensif.

« — Aussi bien que possible, je dois avouer. Et… »

Il interrompit sa phrase en voyant Valkeyrie approcher, un peu intimidée. Elle lui arrivait à peine au bassin, si on ne tenait pas compte de ses oreilles, qu'elle avait de toute manière plaqué dans son dos.

Gormekh sourit, légèrement intriguée, la contemplant rapidement avant de demander :

« — Eh bien ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Valkeyrie lui tendit poliment la patte, qu'il serra de bon cœur entre ses énormes paluches. Ce geste de politesse effectué, la lapine répondit :

« — Valkeyrie Constantine, monsieur. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Zieg m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

— Ah oui ? J'espère qu'il a été élogieux, alors ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait minimisé ma grandeur auprès d'une aussi charmante personne. »

Un peu gênée par ses propos, ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il se montrait d'une sincérité exubérante, elle répondit :

« — L'éloge serait un mot faible. Mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire pour que je comprenne l'importance de ce que vous avez fait pour lui. »

Elle s'inclina alors respectueusement, sous le sourire du professeur, visiblement touché par le compliment. Il tourna alors le visage vers Ziegelzeig, faisant un petit mouvement de la tête en direction de Valkeyrie :

« — Elle me plaît bien, cette petite. »

Le renard haussa légèrement les épaules, comme pour confirmer, et avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Gormekh le saisissait sous les aisselles et le soulevait en l'air, comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit enfant. L'expression blasée de Ziegelzeig en dit long par rapport à ce mouvement, auquel l'habitude semblait l'avoir acclimaté, bien qu'il ne cautionnât visiblement pas. Le professeur scruta les prothèses d'un œil expert, pendant un petit moment, avant de finalement se diriger vers son bureau, le renard toujours sous le bras. Valkeyrie et Alix échangèrent un regard atterré avant de finalement éclater d'un rire simultané.

« — Ha-ha. C'est ça, marrez-vous, déclara Ziegelzeig d'un ton maussade.

— Hmm ? Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? demanda Gormekh.

— Rien. Je passe juste pour un imbécile. Mais j'ai l'habitude… »

Le professeur le déposa sur le rebord de son bureau, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, saisissant la prothèse gauche entre ses mains expertes. Il l'inspecta un petit moment, avant de lancer un regard de reproche au renard, qui semblait redouter son jugement.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, stupide urksa ? Tu veux te retrouver avec le piston en travers du colon, ou quoi ? »

Ziegelzeig, un peu gêné de se voir remonter les bretelles quant à ce qu'il avait fait endurer à ses prothèses au cours des derniers jours, ne trouva rien à répondre. Gormekh poussa un soupir de lassitude, avant de tirer vers lui une mallette d'outillages qui traînait sous son bureau. Il la déverrouilla d'un mouvement rompu par l'habitude, avant de se saisir d'une étrange pince, et de commencer à travailler sur les jambes mécaniques du renard. Alix et Valkeyrie s'approchèrent alors, restant à distance respectueuse afin de ne pas le gêner. Tandis qu'il œuvrait au réglage des prothèses, Gormekh demanda :

« — Tu es venu pour que je te règle ça ? J'ai travaillé à quelques améliorations que je pourrais t'installer, si tu le souhaites. Un alliage plus léger pour la coque externe… Et un nouveau système de ressors à pression, pour améliorer un peu ton confort au niveau de l'amorti. »

Le renard hocha la tête avec gratitude, avant de répondre :

« — Tout ce que tu veux, tant que je peux continuer à courir. »

Gormekh secoua la tête en poussant un nouveau soupir d'exaspération.

« — Il parle de courir, cet animal ! Ces prothèses étaient supposées te permettre de te tenir debout, pour le mieux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à t'y acclimater au point de pouvoir te mouvoir naturellement dessus. C'est sans doute parce que je suis génial, je suppose… Et que mon propre talent dépasse mes suppositions. Mais à voir l'état dans lequel tu les as mis, il est clair que tu surestimes tes propres capacités ! »

Il souleva alors la prothèse sur laquelle il travaillait, afin qu'il comprenne ce à quoi il voulait faire référence, avant d'ajouter :

« — Et surtout, tu surestimes la fiabilité de ces engins ! »

Il laissa passer un petit silence, pour que le renard puisse intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire, avant de poursuivre ses remontrances :

« — Ces prothèses ne remplaceront jamais tes jambes. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Alors arrête d'agir comme un imbécile, et ménage-toi. Je te rappelle que ces trucs sont reliés à tes nerfs. Si tu les abimes, tu risques de ne plus rien ressentir jusqu'à la taille… Et là, terminé les ballades. Tu finiras alité à vie. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ziegelzeig baissa la tête, dépité. Valkeyrie, pour sa part, fut horrifiée par ce que Gormekh venait indirectement de lui apprendre. Elle avait toujours considéré que les prothèses du renard faisaient partie intégrante de ce qu'il était, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu autrement. Pour elle, ces éléments étaient une parcelle presque naturelle de son être. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elles soient une source de danger potentiel pour lui, et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé agir inconsidérément un si grand nombre de fois.

Alors, le renard répondit :

« — Excuse-moi, Gormekh. J'en prends soin et j'y fais attention, je te le promets… Mais ces-derniers temps, il y a eu quelques cas de force majeure.

— En prendre soin et y faire attention ? rétorqua le scientifique. Ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche, imbécile. C'est de ta santé dont il faut prendre soin. Et c'est à toi qu'il faut faire attention. »

Un silence lourd tomba entre eux, et pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que Gormekh effectuait quelques réglages qui lui semblaient urgents, personne n'osa reprendre la parole. Finalement, ce fut le scientifique qui rompit le mutisme général, en se redressant :

« — Je vais te préparer les quelques améliorations dont je t'ai parlé. Tu pourras repasser un peu plus tard, si tu veux, et je t'installerai ça. »

Le renard hocha la tête, avant de répondre :

« — Merci, Gormekh. Mais ce n'est pas pour mes prothèses que nous sommes venus te voir aujourd'hui.

— Ah oui ? Et pour quelle raison, alors ? »

Soulagé de pouvoir enfin changer de sujet, Ziegelzeig redescendit du bureau d'un bond agile, avant d'extraire de sa sacoche de transport le transmetteur longue-distant qu'il y avait rangé depuis si longtemps, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le lui présenter. Ce moment était enfin arrivé.

« — J'ai trouvé ça en possession d'un type qui n'avait aucune raison de l'avoir. On pense que c'est lié à une affaire très importante, qui concerne la nation urksa toute entière. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu sais ce que c'est ! On est venu jusqu'ici rien que pour ça. »

Gormekh prit l'appareil entre ses mains et le jaugea du regard, l'air pensif. Pendant une demi-seconde, les cœurs de Valkeyrie et de Ziegelzeig se figèrent. Si le scientifique leur avouait ne rien savoir de cet engin, tous leurs espoirs tomberaient à l'eau, et ils n'auraient plus aucune piste valable à suivre pour remonter jusqu'aux responsables des évènements.

Finalement, le technomancien se racla la gorge, avant de répondre :

« — On appelle ça un « Comtalk ». C'est un émetteur-récepteur longue portée, qui fonctionne sur le principe du talkie-walkie… Mais en plus perfectionné. On en a fabriqué des plus performants, depuis l'édition de cette série. »

Ne pouvant retenir son excitation, Valkeyrie s'avança vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« — Vous voulez dire que vous êtes à l'origine de leur conception ?

— Pas moi directement, répondit Gormekh. Même si j'ai travaillé sur le projet, il y a quelques années. Mais c'est bien l'académie qui les produit, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie échangèrent un regard soulagé, avant de sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trop heureux pour se contenir d'avantage. Un peu dépité, Gormekh tourna un regard interrogateur vers Alix, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. Alors le scientifique leur demanda :

« — Heu… Qu'est-ce qui vous met tellement en joie ?

— Le simple fait d'avoir pu remonter aux origines de cette saleté, répondit Ziegelzeig avec emportement. Dis-moi que tu peux m'apprendre à qui vous les avez vendus, et tu feras mon bonheur. »

Gormekh hocha la tête, avant de retourner le boîtier du Comtalk entre ses mains. Il émit un petit grognement, avant de déclarer :

« — Le numéro de série a été effacé. »

La lapine grimaça, croyant que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, mais comme le technomancien continuait à observer l'appareil, elle resta silencieuse. De ses gros doigts, Gormekh fit sauter la coque métallique du Comtalk, la laissant retomber par terre. Voyant sa meilleure piste réduite en morceaux, Ziegelzeig ne put refreiner une grimace de désapprobation. Alors, le professeur retira de la carcasse une petite plaque de couleur argentée, qui devait certainement faire partie des éléments d'importance entrant dans la composition de l'appareil. Il abaissa ensuite ses étranges lunettes sur son nez, calibrant les réglages pour faire zoomer les verres optiques, et se pencha sur la plaquette qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Déchiffrant avec exactitude, il déclara :

« — Z-889-2-A46.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ziegelzeig avec intérêt.

— Le numéro de production de l'alimentation. »

Devant le suspense qu'il ménageait, les urksas lui lancèrent un regard suppliant, auquel il répondit par un sourire triomphal :

« — Grâce à ça, je peux vous dire quand cet appareil a été conçu, et à qui il a été vendu. »

Un nouveau débordement de joie échappa aux partenaires face à cette bonne nouvelle. La première depuis bien longtemps. Il leur fallut un petit moment avant de calmer leur euphorie, qui fit longuement sourire Gormekh. Néanmoins, ils en revinrent vite à l'essentiel, Ziegelzeig finissant par déclarer :

« — Je ne vais pas te mentir : on a besoin de ces informations. Ça pose un problème, si tu nous les transmets ? »

Passant ses doigts dans sa barbe touffue, le technomancien sembla y réfléchir un petit instant, avant de répondre :

« — Eh bien, si ça devait en poser un, je serais prêt à en assumer les responsabilités. »


	26. Chapitre 25

25

Gormekh leur avait demandé de repasser quelques heures plus tard. Il devait faire un tour aux archives pour mener les recherches qui lui permettraient de leur fournir les informations qu'ils attendaient. Avant de les laisser partir, il les avait bien entendu interrogés sur la nature du problème auquel ils étaient confrontés. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un urksa, et qu'Otonomah ne soit pour lui qu'une capitale lointaine, dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, Gormekh se sentit particulièrement concerné par l'affaire, et promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour leur venir en aide. Il les avait alors invités à le retrouver dans son bureau de l'académie, aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Il devrait alors avoir les informations qui leur permettraient de poursuivre leur enquête.

Les trois urksas décidèrent donc de profiter de ce temps d'attente pour faire un tour dans le quartier étudiant de Surkam, qui s'étendait autour de l'académie de technomancie. Ils trouvèrent un petit restaurant qui proposait une forme d'alimentation pouvant leur convenir, les urksas étant, bien entendu, tous végétariens, par respect pour le monde animal dont leur race était issue et demeurait un vague reflet.

Ils trouvèrent ensuite un coin relativement isolé, afin qu'Alix puisse appliquer ses soins à Valkeyrie. La plaie était à présent totalement fermée. La cicatrice, légèrement boursouflée, était propre et saine, si on excluait les mystérieuses marques ténébreuses qui l'enserraient. Satisfaite de voir que la lapine était à présent clairement tirée d'affaire, la renarde leur annonça ses intentions :

« — Je vais rentrer chez moi dès que possible, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Ziegelzeig lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant de déclarer :

« — Je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander de nous suivre jusqu'au bout de notre quête, bien sûr… Mais pourquoi partir si vite ? »

Alix jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Valkeyrie, avant de détourner le regard, le fixant sur l'environnement de Surkam, tout en modernité et en artificiel.

« — Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé cette ville, répondit la renarde d'une voix douce. Ma forêt me manque… »

Comprenant que ce n'était là qu'une part du problème, Valkeyrie posa sa patte sur son épaule.

« — Alix, je… »

Elle se retourna vers elle, souriante, désireuse de ne pas l'accabler inutilement pour de mauvaises raisons.

« — Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis heureuse si j'ai pu vous être utile. Mais maintenant, je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire de plus. »

Ne voyant aucune raison de l'obliger à rester, Ziegelzeig acquiesça à sa proposition, avant d'ajouter :

« — Mais la caravane ne repartira pas tout de suite… Tu devras de toute manière attendre quelques temps, avant de rentrer chez toi.

— Non, répondit-elle. Je connais un pharmacien, ici, qui se fera une joie de me faire reconduire par l'un de ses employés, en échange de quelques remèdes. »

Un peu mal à l'aise, le renard se frotta la tête.

« — C'est si soudain, répondit-il. Tu ne veux pas au moins attendre ce soir, après qu'on soit retourné voir Gormekh ? Il sera déçu de ne pas avoir l'occasion de te dire au revoir. »

Lui offrant un sourire sincère, Alix secoua la tête pour refuser la proposition.

« — Vous avez des choses importantes à faire, tous les deux. Et vous les accomplissez pour de bonnes raisons. Dans l'intérêt de notre peuple… Mais je mentirai si je prétendais me sentir particulièrement concernée par le sort d'une société dont je ne fais pas partie. »

Valkeyrie lui lança un regard curieux, presque comme si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Alix, alors, poursuivit son explication :

« — On m'appelle la nymphe des bois, là où je vis… Mais ce surnom, je ne le dois pas à mes semblables. Je le dois à ceux qui traversent mon existence, quels qu'ils soient. Les nomades, les perdus… les blessés auxquels je viens en aide. C'est la vie que je mène. Elle est simple, et peut-être un peu rustique… Mais c'est la mienne. »

Affichant un large sourire témoignant de sa détermination, elle conclut en ces termes :

« — Il est important que je sois à ma place. »

Ne cherchant plus à contre argumenter, Ziegelzeig se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de la serrer dans ses bras, pour lui dire au-revoir.

« — Merci pour tout, ajouta-t-il simplement. »

Profitant encore un instant de ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué, Alix s'écarta finalement par elle-même, avant de porter son attention sur Valkeyrie, qui la contemplait d'un air peiné. Alors la renarde écarta les bras, et la lapine l'étreignit sans hésitation, plaquant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que finalement Alix ne lui murmure à l'oreille :

« — Continue à prendre soin de lui. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Valkeyrie hocha la tête, la serrant plus fort contre elle, avant de finalement la laisser s'écarter. Les deux femelles échangèrent encore un regard, dans lequel transparaissaient un respect mutuel, et une affection particulière, puis Alix s'éloigna, Tryande voletant gaiement autour d'elle. Avant de disparaître au coin de la rue, elle se retourna une dernière fois, pour leur faire un ultime signe de la main.

Son visage souriant avait l'air soulagé.

A nouveau seuls, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie achevèrent l'attente que leur avait imposée Gormekh en se promenant, patte dans la patte, par les rues animées de Surkam. Du départ imprévu et précipité d'Alix, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Pour la renarde, le choix avait été évident, et elle en avait clairement exposé les raisons. Il convenait donc de le respecter.

La lapine questionna Ziegelzeig sur les rapports amicaux qu'il entretenait avec Gormekh, essayant de souligner le caractère paternaliste de ce-dernier, mais le renard ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, et les hypothèses de Valkeyrie l'amusèrent beaucoup.

Le moment de rejoindre l'académie de technomancie vint rapidement, et à l'heure dite, ils rejoignirent Gormekh dans son bureau.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce étroite, dont le colossal professeur semblait remplir à lui-seul tout l'espace. Installé dans une chaise callée derrière un bureau en acier, il compulsait des livrets de commandes, lorsque les urksas firent leur entrée.

« — Eh bien ? demanda-t-il d'un air étonné. Alix n'est pas là ? »

Ziegelzeig secoua la tête.

« — Elle est rentrée chez elle. Nos soins ne nécessitaient plus sa présence, alors elle a décidé de repartir. »

Le technomancien sembla surpris de cette nouvelle, mais en voyant la proximité évidente qu'affichaient le renard et la lapine, il commença à mieux comprendre la situation. Cependant, il n'y fit aucune allusion, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

« — Bon, soit. J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui dire au-revoir… Mais je sais à quel point Surkam la rebute. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu retourner auprès de cette nature qu'elle aime tant. »

Voyant que le sujet les mettait un peu mal à l'aise, Gormekh décida d'aller à l'essentiel.

« — Bon, parlons un peu de ce qui nous intéresse. J'ai retracé l'origine du Comtalk que vous avez récupéré. Il a été conçu il y a trois ans, par notre département en techno-communication. Cependant, c'est bizarre que tu l'aies récupéré en possession d'un urksa. Je suppose qu'il avait dû le voler.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ziegelzeig avec intérêt.

— Parce qu'il a été vendu il y a deux ans parmi un lot de cent cinquante pièces du même type, à une société de bateliers, la Kero&Cie, à Shadowrift. »

A la mention de la cité portuaire, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Ziegelzeig, qui échangea un regard circonspect avec Valkeyrie. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler plus clairement. La lapine fut la première à exposer sa théorie.

« — Killian nous a bien dit que le Consortium travaillait de concert avec Shadowrift, et que ses espions ont été éliminés alors qu'ils essayaient d'obtenir plus de renseignements au sujet de ces transactions.

— Oui, Deneb les a trahis… Mais visiblement, pas pour le compte du Consortium, comme on le pensait initialement. »

Valkeyrie claqua ses deux pattes l'une contre l'autre, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant d'ajouter :

« — Deneb bossait pour le compte des dignitaires de Shadowrift. Et c'est sans doute toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Ce qui veut dire que ce sont ces types qui sont impliqués dans les enlèvements d'enfants, et qu'ils ont envoyé leurs assassins à tes trousses parce qu'ils savaient que tu avais trouvé quelque chose qui risquait de te permettre de remonter jusqu'à eux. »

Le renard hocha la tête, excité de voir les choses se mettre plus clairement en place.

« — Oui… Il est même probable que la nature des échanges entre le Consortium et ces mystérieux collaborateurs impliquait la disparition des enfants… On a vite mis ça sur le dos de la rébellion… C'était un prétexte tout trouvé pour attiser la colère du peuple à l'encontre de Killian et de ses hommes.

— Peut-être, oui… Mais alors, leur retour dans cet état léthargique… Est-ce qu'il avait été prévu aussi ? »

Incapable de répondre à cette question, Ziegelzeig haussa les épaules, avant de déclarer :

« — Il y a encore pas mal de zones d'ombres. Le rôle du Consortium. L'identité de leurs complices à Shadowrift, ainsi que leurs motivations réelles… Mais j'ai bien l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de mettre en place les éléments nécessaires à un petit coup d'état, si tu suis ma pensée.

— Je ne sais pas… Je n'avais pas conscience des rouages obscurs de la politique, jusqu'à il y a peu… Cette corruption peut nous laisser imaginer n'importe quoi, et surtout le pire. »

Alors Gormekh, qui avait suivi avec attention leurs échanges, au risque de s'y perdre un peu, ne saisissant pas l'ensemble des allusions étant donné qu'il n'avait reçu qu'un résumé relativement succinct des évènements, se permit d'intervenir en redressant les bras pour attirer leur attention.

« — Hey là ! Oh ! Doucement, mes agneaux. N'allez pas si vite en besogne. La Kero&Cie n'est qu'une banale entreprise familiale, qui fabrique des bateaux pour le compte de Shadowrift depuis des décennies maintenant… Et vous pensez qu'ils sont impliqués dans un complot international ? C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ? »

Ziegelzeig secoua la tête, avant de répondre :

« — Ce qui est tiré par les cheveux, c'est qu'une banale entreprise familiale, comme tu dis, passe une commande de cent cinquante transmetteurs longue-distance. Et pour en faire quel usage ? »

Restant coi devant la pertinence de cette réflexion, Gormekh se sentit soudain un peu ridicule. Mais le renard poursuivit tout de même son raisonnement :

« — Moi, ce que je pense, c'est que la Kero&Cie n'est qu'une façade. Une société écran derrière laquelle se cachent les vrais fomenteurs du complot. »

Valkeyrie confirma d'un hochement de tête, avant d'enchaîner :

« — Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

— Oui, répondit le renard. Aller rendre une petite visite à ces bateliers, pour voir quelle utilisation ils font de cent cinquante Comtalks dans le processus de fabrication de leurs charmants navires. »

A cette idée, l'expression de Valkeyrie se décomposa, et elle tourna un regard alarmiste vers Ziegelzeig, qui ne comprenait pas la nature de son angoisse soudaine. La lapine plaqua ses oreilles dans son dos, avant de se lamenter :

« — Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se taper la route jusqu'à Shadowrift, c'est ça ? »

Les yeux du renard se plissèrent légèrement, tandis que son euphorie retombait. Il déglutit légèrement. Bien évidemment, il le faudrait, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte que le voyage de Surkam à Shadowrift était bien plus long que celui qui les avait conduits jusque-là. Valkeyrie secoua la tête, dépitée.

« — Laisse tomber. D'ici à ce qu'on arrive là-bas, ils auront déjà réussi leur coup. Ou pire encore, Eyol aura succombé à… »

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait failli dire. Des propos qu'elle regrettait déjà, mais qui avaient été l'expression sincère d'une inquiétude réelle… Et qui ne se fondaient malheureusement pas que sur des craintes alarmistes.

Son euphorie ayant subitement laissé place à une profonde déception, Ziegelzeig poussa un soupir de découragement.

« — Tss… Tout ça pour en arriver là. Bordel ! »

Gormekh se pencha alors vers eux, l'air circonspect, pour leur demander :

« — Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? Vous voulez aller à Shadowrift, c'est ça ?

— Ouai, répondit le renard. Mais il y en a bien pour quarante jours de voyage. Voir même plus, puisqu'on devra contourner Krivolt. Ils ne nous laisseront pas traverser leurs frontières sans autorisation impériale. C'est la merde… »

Pensif, le technomancien se laissa retomber au fond de sa chaise, qui craqua légèrement sous son poids. Il glissa ses gros doigts dans la masse touffue de sa barbe noire, puis se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

« — Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas des étudiants affiliés à notre département de recherche… Vous auriez alors à votre disposition une carte de chercheurs internationaux en technomancie appliquée… Carte si pratique, qui ouvre bien des portes, et même des frontières… Et qui vous permettrait même de monter à bord de notre ligne ferroviaire commerciale, qui nous raccorde aux cités-états alliées de Leodalfeus… et de Shadowrift. »

Les yeux exorbités devant ces propos, Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig avaient leur attention totalement tournée vers Gormekh, qui appréciait visiblement de jouer avec leurs nerfs. Ils buvaient ses paroles, la bouche entrouverte, attendant un signe clair de sa part. Mais le technomancien avait dans l'idée de s'amuser encore un peu :

« — Quel dommage, également, que vous n'ayez pas comme connaissance quelqu'un, disons… de suffisamment influent… qui pourrait vous fournir un faux-statut d'étudiants en technomancie, et de fausses cartes de recherche… Ce serait tellement facile et rapide pour vous, alors, de vous rendre à Shadowrift… »

Il tourna un regard amusé vers eux, avant de conclure :

« — La vie est bien cruelle. »

N'y tenant plus, Ziegelzeig bondit vers le bureau, plaquant ses pattes contre la surface pour tendre le museau vers son ami et s'exclamer :

« — Tu pourrais faire ça pour nous ? »

Gormekh feignit l'incompréhension, avant de demander :

« — « Ça» quoi ?

— Tu le sais très bien, rétorqua le renard, piqué par l'impatience. Ce que tu viens de nous proposer ! »

Alors le technomancien se pencha vers lui, l'œil amusé, mais le visage dur, pointant son gros index pour venir le coller contre sa truffe.

« — Moi ? J'ai rien proposé, renard. Je n'ai fait que penser tout haut. Mais si tu as dans l'idée que je veuille te venir en aide dans ta tentative d'infiltration à Shadowrift… Ce qui n'est bien entendu pas le cas… Je te dirais de te rendre chez moi, ce soir, disons vers vingt heures… Je pourrais alors éventuellement te donner… Un petit casse-croute ? »

Accompagnant la proposition sous-jacente d'un clin d'œil plein de malice, Gormekh se laissa à nouveau retomber au fond de son fauteuil, les mains derrière la tête, et l'air satisfait.

A la nuit tombée, Surkam se métamorphosait en une cité féerique, bardée de lumières diverses, multicolores et clignotantes. Les étoiles disparaissaient sous la lueur des néons, et l'effervescence humaine se calmait un peu, du moins dans le quartier étudiant, donnant l'opportunité aux promeneurs de profiter des originalités architecturales multiculturelles de la ville cosmopolite. Les rares bâtiments qui s'élevaient au-dessus du canevas resserré des habitations, brillaient tels des flèches de lumière dans la noirceur opaque d'un ciel fermé.

Alors, dans le calme relatif d'une ville endormie, le ressac berçant des vagues frappant la côte, aux abords Ouest de la cité, devenait une litanie mélancolique aux notes hypnotiques. Concentrée sur le mouvement répétitif de ce chant océanique, qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, Valkeyrie ressentit le contrecoup de cette première journée de reprise concrète d'activité, et se sentit tomber de sommeil. Toute guérie qu'elle fut, son corps n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré des épreuves qu'il avait traversé.

Accrochée au bras de Ziegelzeig, la tête callée contre son épaule, elle se laissait guider par les rues du quartier étudiant, les paupières tombantes et la démarche lente. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent chez Gormekh, à l'heure prévue.

La demeure du technomancien était une large bâtisse, basse de plafond, située à quelques encablures seulement de l'académie. Elle avait l'allure et la forme d'un hangar de stockage industriel, et s'il n'y avait eu de la lumière, filtrant au travers des vitres opaques, on aurait pu penser la résidence abandonnée.

Ziegelzeig frappa rapidement à la porte, et ils purent entendre le pas lourd du professeur résonner à l'intérieur. Il leur ouvrit et les fit entrer d'un mouvement de tête, avant de jeter au-dehors un regard suspicieux. Satisfait de ne trouver personne observant l'arrivée des deux urksas dans sa demeure, il referma la porte, avant d'en tirer le verrou.

« — Désolé de vous avoir demandé de venir ainsi, en catimini, à la tombée de la nuit, déclara-t-il en les invitant à avancer dans la vaste salle principale qui composait la pièce à vivre de son logement. »

De marques réelles et pratiques d'une habitation résidentielle, il n'y avait que peu de traces. Bien que propre et aménagé avec goût, l'immense espace intérieur était surtout occupé par divers établis et ateliers, où s'alignaient des rangées d'outils, soigneusement consignés, autour de projets en cours, qui semblaient tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Un coin cuisine minuscule trônait dans l'angle de la pièce, comme perdu au milieu de cet environnement technologique. Une large table en bois était disposée à proximité, et Gormekh les invita à s'y installer, continuant les explications qu'il pensait leur devoir.

« — Je ne voulais pas faire tant de mystères, toute à l'heure. Désolé si je vous ai donné quelques émotions. Même si j'avoue m'être délecté de vos tronches ahuries. »

A ce souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, et plus par politesse qu'autre chose, les deux urksas l'imitèrent, sans conviction. Tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient côte à côte à table, Gormekh fit le tour pour leur servir une boisson fraîche, mélange d'eau et d'agrumes, que les habitants de Surkam semblaient affectionner tout particulièrement. Une fois ses maigres devoirs d'hôtes rempli, le technomancien vint s'installer de l'autre côté, faisant ployer sa chaise sous son poids. Il déposa ses énormes mains sur la surface de la table, et poursuivit :

« — A l'académie, les murs ont des oreilles. Et à Surkam, comme dans toutes les cités libres de Kiren, on ne sait jamais vraiment à qui elles peuvent appartenir.

— Tu crois qu'on pourrait nous avoir espionné ? questionna Ziegelzeig d'un air incertain. »

Gormekh haussa simplement les épaules, avant de répondre :

« — Je dis juste qu'il faut se montrer prudents, voilà tout. Mine de rien, toute cette affaire n'est pas très normale, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, je peux me vanter de voir défiler pas mal de trucs étranges par ici. »

Aucun des deux urksas ne trouva à y redire. Ils avaient appris à leurs dépens que les choses pouvaient dégénérer très rapidement, et que la malchance n'était pas toujours en cause. D'un geste rapide, le technomancien vida son verre d'une traite, avant de le reposer contre la table. Valkeyrie se demanda comment il pouvait boire aussi facilement une boisson si acide, tandis qu'elle trempait ses lèvres dans le breuvage fruité. Désaltéré, Gormekh tira de la large poche ventrale de son tablier de travail une pochette grise, qu'il déposa sur la table avant de la faire glisser vers Ziegelzeig. Le renard fit coulisser l'encoche de l'enveloppe, réceptionnant deux cartes plastifiées recouvertes d'informations usuelles précises sur des individus qu'il ne connaissait pas, et frappées du sceau officiel de l'académie de technomancie. Gormekh pointa du doigt les documents, avant de déclarer :

« — Voici vos passe-droits pour Shadowrift. Zieg, tu te nommes à présent William Ontraft. Tu es étudiant chercheur en dernier cycle de technomancie appliquée, et tu es spécialisé dans les recherches énergétiques liées à l'électricité d'étherite. Valkeyrie, pour votre part, vous êtes Sibile Gervine, assistante de laboratoire de mon humble personne, spécialiste des champs de restructuration polarisés. »

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête.

Ziegelzeig secoua la pochette, en faisant glisser un document dactylographié signé de la main de Gormekh lui-même. Ce dernier fit un signe de tête à l'encontre du papier, avant de poursuivre ses explications :

« — Ceci est un ordre de mission officiel, signé de ma main. Il explique que vous êtes envoyés par l'académie dans le but de faire des relevés de synthèse sur cristaux d'étherite naturels, dans la région Nord de Glamdrem, à la périphérie de Shadowrift. »

Fixés au document par une agrafe, se trouvaient deux tickets blancs imprimés, aux contours soulignés par un fin liseré rouge.

« — Et ça, poursuivit le technomancien, ce sont deux billets pour l'express universitaire qui fait la liaison entre les cités états de l'Ouest du continent. Le train part demain matin à neuf heures trente-six, tapante. Ils ont été payés par les services financiers de l'académie, et vous pouvez faire retracer la facturation officielle, si jamais on venait à vous la demander… Mais je doute que vos éventuels interlocuteurs soient aussi pointilleux. »

Depuis le début de leur quête, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un leur simplifiait la tâche à ce point. Ils lancèrent un regard si plein de gratitude à Gormekh que celui-ci devint tout rouge.

« — Allons, allons, déclara-t-il. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Un peu de paperasse et quelques mensonges… C'est comme ça que le monde tourne aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Valkeyrie, cependant, était taraudée par une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et s'autorisa à la laisser s'exprimer :

« — Oui, mais… Ne va-t-on pas nous trouver suspect ? Deux urksas travaillant pour le compte de l'académie… Ce n'est pas un peu gros ? »

Visiblement, la lapine n'était pas au courant du public très vaste qui composait la gamme étudiante de Surkam. Gormekh la rassura en ce sens :

« — Il y a énormément d'urksas inscrits à l'académie, Valkeyrie. Vos semblables sont très intéressés, et surtout très compétents, dans les domaines de la recherche et de l'innovation technologique. »

Rassurée, la lapine hocha la tête, tandis que Ziegelzeig se penchait, profitant de l'occasion pour clarifier un point :

« — Néanmoins, nous devrons nous montrer prudents, aux abords de Shadowrift. Deneb est en vie, et il sait que nous le sommes aussi… Du moins en est-il sûr pour ma part. Si nos ennemis se trouvent bien là-bas, ce qui ne fait aucun doute selon moi, il pourrait être dangereux d'arriver par la grande porte. »

Se frottant la barbe dans une pose réfléchie, Gormekh secoua la tête pour attester ce fait.

« — Il faudra que vous vous débrouilliez sur ce point, malheureusement. Mais vous trouverez sans doute un moyen de vous faufiler discrètement. Les urksas ont ce don, parmi tant d'autres, pas vrai ? »

Le renard acquiesça, souriant. De tous les humains qu'il avait côtoyé dans sa vie, et il avait été amené à en croiser souvent, Gormekh était l'un des rares à avoir un respect sincère pour la race urksa. Réceptive à la même impression, Valkeyrie lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, auquel il répondit par un rire grave, avant de reprendre :

« — Bien, bien ! Voilà pour l'administratif. Maintenant, reste le côté pratique. »

Ziegelzeig pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement surpris, et demanda :

« — D'autres surprises ? Tu ne nous as pas déjà assez gâté ?

— C'est que je suis un homme généreux, voyez-vous. Allez, suivez-moi. »

Faisant craquer sa chaise, Gormekh se redressa lestement, suivi dans son mouvement par les deux urksas. Il les mena au travers de son atelier, jusqu'à une salle secondaire qui, pour sa part, ressemblait d'avantage à un fourbi sans nom, et avait cet aspect très Surkanite, que Valkeyrie avait pu apprécier tout au long de la journée. Au fond de cette pièce caractérisée par une sorte d'amoncellement presque organisé de pièces métalliques en tous genres, se trouvait un vaste poste de travail, illuminé par des néons, et qui avait l'aspect un peu froid d'un laboratoire de recherches. Disposé à sa surface se trouvait des pièces mécaniques lisses et propres, que la lapine reconnut comme très semblables aux éléments qui composaient la coque externe des prothèses de Ziegelzeig. Celui-ci dû le notifier également, puisqu'il demanda :

« — C'est ce dont tu m'avais parlé en début d'après-midi ? »

Gormekh hocha la tête, avant de se saisir de l'une des armatures pour la tendre au renard, qui fut ébahi en soupesant son poids, visiblement très léger.

« — Oui, répondit le technomancien. Je les ai peaufinées avant votre arrivée. Je pense pouvoir te les assembler dès maintenant, si tu le souhaites. »

Le renard ne se fit pas prier, et acquiesça de bon cœur. Gormekh le fit alors s'installer sur une table de travail, prévue à cet effet, et que Ziegelzeig semblait connaître, pour y avoir passer à de nombreuses reprises plusieurs heures.

La modification des prothèses prit environ une heure, le temps que le technomancien démonte les éléments amenés à être changés, mette à leur place les nouvelles pièces, et équilibre les réglages sur l'ancienne ossature. Pendant la manipulation, il expliqua d'une voix précise, et avec moult détails techniques, les différentes interventions qu'il pratiquait, et les avantages qu'elles auraient sur le confort, la rapidité et la robustesse des prothèses. Parfois, le renard l'interrogeait sur l'une ou l'autre spécificité liée à la prise en charge future des nouveaux éléments. Il était vrai que Ziegelzeig avait une connaissance assez approfondie du fonctionnement de ses membres mécaniques, qu'il démontait et remontait régulièrement, pour s'assurer de leur bon état, et en faire l'entretien nécessaire. Un peu perdue devant le jargon technique de leur conversation, Valkeyrie n'en demeurait pas moins attentive à chaque élément, et observait avec minutie les manipulations extrêmement précises et rigoureuses du technomancien.

Quand la mise en place des prothèses fut achevée, et que tout fut resserré et adapté, Ziegelzeig put procéder à l'essai de ces modifications. Il marcha d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, un sourire de pur bonheur illuminant peu à peu son visage, tandis qu'il appréciait le confort accru et la légèreté stupéfiante de ses nouveaux membres. Il revint vers Gormekh avec une expression de telle gratitude que le technomancien n'eut pas à lui demander si les modifications lui convenaient.

« — Tu es un magicien, Gormekh. Un magicien. »

Flatté par le compliment, le professeur n'en resta pas moins professionnel, en lui rappelant une nouvelle fois les recommandations qu'il lui avait pourtant déjà répété à plusieurs reprises. Il entendait surtout que le renard se ménage, et qu'il prenne bien conscience que ces membres mécaniques, tout miracle de technologie qu'ils soient, ne pourraient jamais remplacer les pattes qu'il avait perdues. Il ne pouvait donc se fier aveuglément à elle. Le renard acquiesça, mais Valkeyrie saisit immédiatement qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, et se promit de veiller à ce qu'il soit prudent, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Gormekh reporta alors son attention sur elle, tout sourire.

« — Et pour vous, mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? »

Un peu perplexe, la lapine resta interdite un instant, avant de répondre timidement :

« — Heu… Je ne vois vraiment pas… »

Gormekh la contempla de la plante des pattes à la pointe des oreilles, en se frottant la barbe d'un mouvement réflexif, cherchant à analyser ce qui pourrait éventuellement lui convenir. Son regard s'arrêta notamment sur la tenue qu'elle portait, et sur la vieille rapière qu'elle portait à la ceinture.

« — J'ai bien quelques idées, déclara le technomancien. Mais il va falloir ajuster… »

Tandis qu'il se détournait d'elle pour partir à la recherche de quelques matériaux dans le fatras de son espace de travail, il continua à expliciter sa pensée :

« — Vous allez sans doute vivre des moments difficiles, tous les deux, vu votre tendance à fourrer votre museau là où il ne faudrait pas… Non pas que je vous le reproche, bien entendu. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

Il se laissa aller à rire tout seul à cette idée, tout en continuant à chercher dans les entassements de pièces métalliques et les appareils complexes qui envahissaient le mobilier de son atelier.

« — Un peu de protection supplémentaire ne vous fera pas de mal, j'imagine… Ah ! Voilà ce que je cherchais. »

D'un geste brusque, il retira de sous une pile de pièces mécaniques un étrange textile noir, faisant alors s'effondrer toute la structure dans une cascade tonitruante de fer et d'acier. Les yeux focalisés sur ce qu'il avait cherché, il ne porta même pas attention à l'incident, laissant les éléments se disperser au sol dans une cacophonie métallique. Il revint alors vers eux et tendit la matière souple et noire à Valkeyrie, afin qu'elle puisse en apprécier la texture, qui était tout à la fois dure et malléable.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

— Vous l'avez vu ce matin, je crois, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je travaillais dessus avec mon groupe d'étudiants. C'est du mizzium que j'ai amené à un point d'équilibre, tout en réduisant sa masse pour en faire une matière fibreuse, à même de se porter comme un vêtement. J'avais laissé ce projet de côté depuis un moment, car je manquais de matière pour l'expérimentation… Mais étant donné votre gabarit, je devrais pouvoir vous confectionner un petit poitrail de protection, que vous pourrez porter par-dessus votre chemise. Cela protègera sans mal cette partie fragile de votre anatomie. Le mizzium, arrivé à une certaine densité, garde sa solidité, tout en étant extrêmement souple et léger. Même une épée ne vous passera pas au travers. »

Instinctivement, Valkeyrie porta sa patte à la blessure qui lui barrait le flanc, et estima effectivement qu'une protection plus importante ne serait peut-être pas de trop. Elle acquiesça, un sourire charmant aux lèvres, avant de répondre :

« — Ce serait vraiment généreux de votre part. Mais je ne veux pas prendre sur votre temps…

— Dites-vous que vous me rendez service en me servant de cobaye. »

A cette idée, Ziegelzeig ne put s'empêcher d'investir la conversation, désireux d'apporter certaines contre-indications quant à cette idée.

« — Heu… Doucement, tout de même, hein ! Elle ne va pas volontairement se jeter contre une lame pour vérifier la fiabilité de ce truc. »

Face à cette, idée, ils restèrent tous trois muets de stupeur, avant de finalement éclater de rire. Il fallut près de cinq minutes à Gormekh pour calmer son euphorie, et d'une voix rieuse, il notifia :

« — Voilà un renard bien protecteur. Dites-moi, vous êtes… Enfin, tous les deux, j'entends ? Vous voyez, quoi… »

Un peu gênée par la question, Valkeyrie baissa les yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'on les questionnait sur ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et elle n'aurait su trouver les mots pour l'exprimer, sans avoir l'impression d'extrapoler. Elle fut surprise de voir que Ziegelzeig n'avait visiblement pas le même souci, car il passa son bras derrière son dos, pour la rapprocher de lui, avant de répondre :

« — Oui. On est en couple. »

Gormekh sembla ravi de l'apprendre, et se fendit d'une expression indéfinissable de tendresse affichée, si étrange par rapport à son aspect bourru, que Valkeyrie faillit repartir dans une crise de rire. Le technomancien se contenta de commenter :

« — C'est trop mignon… »

A ces mots, Ziegelzeig tiqua légèrement, avant de le corriger dans un sourire :

« — Nous autres, urksas, n'apprécions pas trop quand les humains nous traitent de « mignons » ou de « peluches », tu sais ? On a bien conscience que pour vous des animaux qui se tiennent sur deux pattes, qui marchent, parlent, s'habillent et fondent leur propre société, c'est un concept un peu étrange, qui prête plus à rire qu'autre chose, mais bon… »

Devant cette déclaration un brin stéréotypée, Gormekh leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se formalisa pas. Au contraire, tandis qu'il s'installait à son atelier pour travailler sur la pièce de mizzium qu'il tenait toujours entre ses grosses mains, il accentua le trait.

« — Bien entendu, mais j'entendais par-là que vous étiez mignons, tous les deux ensemble.

— Je ne vois pas la différence, rétorqua le renard.

— Eh bien, voilà la preuve qu'en plus d'avoir des pattes mécanisées, tu as la cervelle en compote, mon pauvre ami. »

Devant l'expression abasourdie de Ziegelzeig, Valkeyrie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Néanmoins, la question sur laquelle embraya Gormekh par rapport à leur relation, faillit plutôt la faire s'étouffer. D'une voix sérieuse témoignant d'un intérêt réel, il les questionna :

« — Et donc, si vous avez des petits un jour, ça donnera quoi ? »

Voilà un avenir bien lointain dans lequel elle ne s'était même pas projetée une seule seconde depuis qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres pour la première fois sur celles du renard. Elle n'était pas du genre à prendre ce genre de considérations en compte, au début d'une relation… Mais à l'initiative de cette question, qui avait un sens certain, déferla en son esprit mille et une images d'avenir possibles, qui impliquaient toujours plus d'interrogations. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et n'osa même pas tourner le regard vers Ziegelzeig. Ce dernier, un peu gêné lui aussi de se voir questionner sur quelque chose d'aussi incertain, n'hésita cependant pas à répondre, ne se rendant compte qu'après l'avoir fait de la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire :

« — Oh, et bien c'est relativement simple. Les urksas appartiennent tous à la même espèce, malgré leurs apparences très diverses. Si un jour on a des petits, le hasard de la génétique entrera en ligne de compte… L'un pourra tenir du lapin, l'autre du renard… Tu vois ? »

Valkeyrie ne savait pas si Gormekh voyait, mais en tout cas, elle, voyait. Elle voyait même très bien. Toussotant légèrement, elle se détourna pour dissimuler le rouge intense qui lui montait aux pommettes. Rendu nerveux par les propos qu'il venait de tenir, Ziegelzeig lui jeta quelques coups d'œil anxieux, essayant d'évaluer sa réaction.

Gormekh, pour sa part, concentré sur la confection du plastron, ne se rendit absolument pas compte de ce petit manège, et se contenta de répondre en scientifique :

« — C'est incroyable, quand même, ce que la nature est capable de faire. Je trouve ça presque poétique. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le technomancien avait achevé l'assemblage des composants en mizzium, et tendit à Valkeyrie une sorte de gilet noir, court, et très extensible, qu'elle enfila par-dessus sa chemise. En quelques secondes, la matière du plastron s'adapta parfaitement à son anatomie, en épousant les contours. La sensation était irréelle, et l'aspect très esthétique. Valkeyrie regretta seulement que le plastron ne mette pas d'avantage sa petite poitrine en valeur, mais garda pour elle cette réflexion purement personnelle, qui découlait plus de son insatisfaction chronique quant à cette partie de son corps.

« — Ça me semble pas mal du tout, commenta Gormekh. »

La lapine acquiesça, sincèrement ravie. Ziegelzeig tourna alors le museau vers le technomancien, et d'une voix un peu boudeuse, lui demanda :

« — Je suppose qu'il n'en reste plus assez pour m'en confectionner un aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gormekh haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« — Honneur aux dames. »

Puis il reporta son attention sur Valkeyrie, tendant son doigt vers le fleuret qui était accrochée à sa ceinture.

« — Puis-je ? demanda-t-il. »

D'un mouvement leste, la lapine lui tendit sa lame, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait vouloir en faire. Gormekh frappa l'air avec, en longs mouvements rotatifs relativement précis, semblant jauger son poids et son équilibre. Alors, il commenta :

« — C'est une bonne lame. Un peu vieille, mais solide.

— Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Je l'adore. C'est un cadeau de Zieg. »

Elle se trouva stupide de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de préciser ce fait, ce qui fit sourire le renard. Alors Gormekh reporta son attention sur elle, visiblement intéressé.

« — C'est une lame de duelliste qu'on utilise pour l'escrime, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pratiquez les arcanes, Valkeyrie ? »

Surprise de cette question, qui semblait se poser logiquement aux yeux du technomancien, elle hocha doucement la tête.

« — Oui… Un peu. J'ai pratiqué l'escrime arcanique quand j'étais plus jeune. A présent, j'essaie de maîtriser ce pouvoir, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à obtenir des résultats concluants.

— Les arcanes sont des énergies capricieuses, comme tout ce qui nous vient de l'Ether. J'en sais quelque chose. J'essaie chaque jour d'améliorer les techniques qui nous permettent d'exploiter l'incroyable potentiel de l'énergie éthérée. Nous n'en sommes qu'au balbutiement de ses possibilités, et déjà le monde se transforme sous son influence… »

Légèrement pensif, il ajouta d'une voix sombre :

« — Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir, ou être terrifié… »

Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Eux qui venaient d'être confrontés à une mention possible d'un avenir ensemble, sur le long terme, où ils fonderaient peut-être une famille, et qui s'étaient déjà retrouvés estomaqués à cette simple idée, avaient d'autant plus de mal à se projeter dans un monde en pleine transformation, où ce qui semblait la norme aujourd'hui, deviendrait la désuétude de demain. La pérennité ancestrale de leurs civilisations, qui semblaient avoir progressé d'une façon si lente depuis l'aube des temps, subissait à présent la poussée fulgurante d'une modernisation anarchique et explosive, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Qui avait réellement le contrôle ? Qui pensait aux conséquences ? Ces questions ne se posaient malheureusement pas encore. Il leur restait l'espoir qu'elles s'imposeraient un jour, et qu'il ne serait alors pas trop tard…

Gormekh rompit finalement le silence qu'il avait initié avec sa réflexion toute personnelle, avant de demander à Valkeyrie :

« — Savez-vous quel est le principe premier de la technomancie ?

— Heu… Il me semble que c'est l'exploitation des courants magiques au moyen de la technologie, c'est ça ?

— C'est on ne peut plus exact, confirma Gormekh en redressant son index. Toute énergie a besoin d'un cadre si elle veut être contrôlée. Pour les praticiens des arcanes, ce cadre peut être l'esprit, ou la force de leur volonté, mais malgré l'immatérialité de ces concepts, ils restent des médiums qui leur permettent d'imposer un contrôle aux énergies qu'ils manipulent. »

Pour appuyer son explication, le technomancien redressa le fleuret de Valkeyrie devant son visage, observant la finesse aiguisée de la lame.

« — Certains arcanistes ont besoin d'un outil pour laisser s'exprimer leurs dons. Les escrimeurs laissent courir leur énergie le long de la lame, afin de la modeler plus aisément, et accroître ainsi leur potentiel de destruction. »

Hochant la tête pour confirmer, la lapine ajouta :

« — Oui, mais l'énergie arcanique est plus puissante lorsqu'elle n'est pas soumise à l'emploi d'un support. Elle peut prendre alors des formes variées, et remplir plus de fonctions… C'est ce que je cherche à faire, sans y parvenir.

— Certes, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'improvise, malheureusement… Surtout si vous avez pris l'habitude de faire appel à un outil, comme ce fleuret, pour manier les arcanes. L'esprit s'acclimate assez mal à devoir changer de méthode, surtout passé un certain âge. Mais tout médium n'a pas forcément besoin d'être une lame. Il existe des solutions bien plus efficaces. »

Valkeyrie lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Sans en dire plus, le technomancien se redressa, pour aller fouiller sur une étagère qui surplombait son plan de travail. Il en retira une petite caissette en bois, qu'il ramena auprès d'eux, avant de la déposer sur la table pour leur permettre d'en jauger le contenu. A l'intérieur étaient éparpillées des sortes de petites gemmes, d'un noir d'encre, à l'aspect soyeux et brillant. Gormekh en attrapa une entre ses doigts, avant de la porter à son regard, tout en explicitant sa nature, ainsi que sa fonction.

« — Des gemmes de cristaux d'étherite, densifiées à l'extrême. Le cristal violacé prend cette teinte noire lorsque l'énergie qu'il contient est compressée jusqu'à la limite de son point de rupture. On utilise ces petites choses comme des générateurs indépendants d'énergie éthérée. C'est très pratique, même si elles ne durent pas longtemps. »

D'un petit geste, il l'envoya entre les pattes de Valkeyrie, qui l'observa, fascinée. Gormekh lui fit alors un signe de tête, comme pour l'encourager.

« — Essayez d'employer les arcanes en vous servant de cette gemme comme médium. Vous pourriez être surprise du résultat. »

Un peu incertaine, la lapine s'exécuta néanmoins, concentrant son énergie arcanique dans ses doigts, avant de la relâcher dans la pierre, comme elle l'aurait fait avec la lame de son fleuret, laissant le médium prendre le relais quant au maintien de la forme et de l'intensité de ce qu'elle libérait. Alors, presque comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde, elle forma une sphère de lumière parfaite, qui scintillait comme une petite étoile, autour de laquelle tourbillonnaient des particules énergétiques luminescentes. Fascinée, Valkeyrie écarquilla les yeux, absorbée par la beauté de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir. Ziegelzeig lui-même en resta ébahi. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, la structure sphérique devint instable avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même et de se désintégrer. Légèrement déçue, la lapine contempla alors la gemme qui l'avait aidée à accomplir cette prouesse. Elle avait perdu toute teinte particulière, et ne ressemblait plus qu'à un banal cristal translucide.

Gormekh se racla la gorge, avant de procéder aux explications de ce qui venait de se produire.

« — Le médium n'est pas la gemme… C'est l'énergie qu'elle contient. L'éther répond à l'éther. En cela, notre supposé contrôle ne peut rien changer, car ces éléments ne proviennent pas de notre monde. C'est un don qui nous a été fait, mais la nature, dans sa grande sagesse, a fait en sorte que nous ne puissions en devenir les maîtres. Lorsque le cristal a consommé toute l'énergie d'étherite qu'il contient, le médium cesse de faire effet, et vous ne pouvez plus vous reposer sur son aide pour maintenir votre énergie arcanique. »

Voyant qu'elle était attristée face à cette nouvelle, Gormekh vint déposer ses mains autour de sa patte, la forçant à replier ses doigts sur la petite gemme devenue translucide. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il ajouta d'une voix douce :

« — Le médium n'existe pas. Vous comprenez, Valkeyrie ? Il n'est qu'une béquille qui vous aide à avancer… mais vous ne boitez pas. C'est ça, qui vous bloque. Le vrai contrôle, c'est le vôtre. L'énergie arcanique fait partie de ce que vous êtes, et sa manifestation n'est qu'une extension de vous. Employez-la comme si vous cherchiez à vous ouvrir au monde, à chaque fois. Ce n'est qu'une question de confiance. »

Alors il relâcha sa patte, avant de reculer. Souriant, il conclut :

« — Votre arcane est une vraie beauté. Merci de me l'avoir montré. »


	27. Chapitre 26

26

Gormekh leur offrit le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit. Ils dormirent paisiblement dans la chambre d'amis qu'il mit à leur disposition. Le lendemain matin, ils lui firent leurs adieux, le professeur devant se rendre à l'académie pour assurer ses cours, et eux se presser s'ils ne voulaient pas rater leur train. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie remercièrent mille fois le technomancien pour son soutien, ses conseils, et l'aide inestimable qu'il leur avait apporté. Celui-ci se montra bourru, et réticent face aux compliments, mais les serra tout de même dans ses bras avant de leur souhaiter bonne chance dans leur mission.

Ils coururent alors par les rues de Surkam, afin de se rendre à la gare spéciale, située en périphérie de la cité, où étaient affrétés les trains qui assuraient le transit entre les différentes cités états. Ils présentèrent leurs faux papiers avec une boule au ventre, essayant malgré tout d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible. Si le contrôleur se montra un peu suspect quant à leur dégaine et à l'équipement étrange qu'ils transportaient, il ne posa pas la moindre question, et se contenta de leur souhaiter un bon voyage.

Le train amorça son départ à l'heure prévue. Valkeyrie, installée du côté fenêtre, laissa son regard courir une dernière fois sur la cité futuriste de Surkam, appréciant ses couleurs, sa folie, et son atmosphère si particulière. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes seulement, la cité disparut derrière l'écran végétal des forêts épaisses qui caractérisaient la région Sud du Kantor, et par lesquels les rails les menaient. Alors, elle retomba au fond de la banquette, l'air un peu dépité.

« — Dans tous les cas, je pourrais prétendre avoir vu du pays, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

— C'est vrai, répondit Ziegelzeig. Mais ne t'attend pas à la même chose une fois que nous serons à Shadowrift… Cette ville… On n'est heureux que lorsqu'on la quitte. »

Elle lui lança un regard un peu inquiet, avant de l'interroger à ce sujet :

« — Tu y es déjà allé ?

— Une fois, acquiesça le renard. Et c'était déjà une fois de trop, à mon sens… »

Le train roulait à toute vitesse. Comme les arrêts qu'il devait pratiquer étaient très limités, le trajet ne serait pas excessivement long. Ils en avaient pour une dizaine d'heures de voyage, tout au plus. Au travers de la fenêtre s'enchaînaient les décors naturels, entre futaies boisées, vastes plaines verdoyantes, et collines séculaires. Aucune trace de civilisation à l'horizon, pas même un village. Kiren demeurait une terre essentiellement sauvage, il fallait croire, malgré l'expansion massive des cités et de leurs technologies. En un sens, cela rassura un peu la lapine.

Elle fut néanmoins déçue de ne rien voir de l'architecture de Krivolt, pendant le cours instant où le train traversa les frontières de l'Empire.

« — Tu es déjà venu ici ? demanda-t-elle à Ziegelzeig.

— Non. Et je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, pour être honnête. »

Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien. Dans la guerre qui l'opposait au royaume de Glamdrem, pays allié du peuple urksa depuis des siècles, l'Empire de Krivolt avait montré un visage effroyable et dangereux. Sa politique expansionniste inquiétait tous les pays limitrophes. Si le rempart que représentait Glamdrem venait à céder, le Kantor suivrait sans doute rapidement. Les urksas étaient une race puissante, mais leurs ressources militaires étaient limitées. Ils avaient fondé leur hégémonie sur d'autres valeurs que celles de la guerre, favorisant l'agriculture, le commerce, l'industrie et le développement culturel. En cela, ils essayaient de maintenir de bons rapports avec l'ensemble de leurs voisins, et seul le Rift demeurait un territoire avec lequel des tensions existaient… Mais comme ces terres marécageuses n'étaient gouvernées par aucune autorité constituée, en dehors de bandes de minotaures barbares qui s'en proclamaient les dirigeants, la menace ne semblait pas bien grande.

Une idée en entraînant une autre, Valkeyrie s'interrogea sur la nature réelle des évènements qui étaient en train de bouleverser Otonomah, et le Kantor tout entier, par extension. N'était-il pas déjà assez dur de maintenir une paix précaire avec leurs voisins, sans avoir encore à batailler entre eux ? Elle poussa un soupir en espérant que tout se passait bien pour Killian et ses hommes, que les évènements n'avaient pas encore dérapé, et qu'il restait possible de résoudre cette affaire sans dommages collatéraux. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une espérance bien maigrelette, voir utopiste.

« — Quels rapports entretiennent le Consortium et ces gens de Shadowrift, selon toi ? finit-elle par demander à Ziegelzeig.

— Difficile à dire… Mais à mon avis, rien de bon ne peut en sortir. »

A cette idée, il tourna vers elle un regard concerné, la contemplant longuement sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui passait par la tête. N'y tenant plus, elle l'interrogea :

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le renard secoua la tête, comme s'il avait été tiré de ses pensées, avant de répondre :

« — Rien… C'est seulement que…Une fois là-bas, ne prends aucun risque inutile, d'accord ? »

Comprenant qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour elle, elle se colla à lui et le serra dans ses bras, avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, position qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Alors elle répondit d'une voix douce :

« — Si je veux veiller sur toi, ça va être difficile. »

Elle finit par s'endormir dans cette posture, et loupa le passage du train dans la gare étudiante de Leodalfeus. Elle aurait alors pu admirer les hautes tours de nacre de l'université de magie, qui s'élevaient, triomphales, au-dessus de la canopée verdoyante. Le train contourna le campus, offrant un vague aperçu des jardins du Prisme, qui s'étendaient sur des lieux à la ronde, terres étranges peuplées d'une flore exotique répondant aux expérimentations biomantiques que leur faisaient subir les étudiants.

Puis les rails les menèrent de l'autre côté de la frontière de Glamdrem, par les vastes champs cultivés, accolés aux petits hameaux paysans, qui caractérisaient les seuls lieux d'habitation sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Lorsque Valkeyrie s'éveilla, un peu dépitée d'être encore suffisamment épuisée pour dormir autant d'heures, alors qu'il lui semblait n'avoir fait quasiment rien d'autre au cours des cinq derniers jours, ce fut pour avoir sous les yeux le paysage désolé qui caractérisait le Nord de Glamdrem, à sa bordure avec Le Lointain.

Par-delà les murailles ébréchées qui s'élevaient de l'autre côté du fleuve Brume, marquant la frontière artificielle avec les terres mortelles, s'étendaient les territoires effroyables sous la domination de la Non-Vie. Un ciel continuellement noir, chargé de nuages menaçants, se dressait au-dessus de vastes et mornes plaines, recouvertes d'une brume laiteuse qui jamais ne se dissipait. Là se trouvaient toutes les abominations, les horreurs innommables, les morts-vivants et autres spectres, qui hantaient le monde et complotaient pour le conduire à la ruine.

A la vue du Mur, qui tentait d'isoler ce monde obscur, que nul ne pouvait ignorer, et qui formait le seul rempart physique entre ces terres de désolation et le reste de Kiren, Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson. Les anciens sceaux apposés aux sculptures érigées au sommet des murailles semblaient des plus fragiles. Çà et là apparaissaient des fissures, des ébréchures, des cassures. Les statuaires angéliques, faces tournées vers le monde des morts, et qui bravaient de leurs regards farouches les hordes machiavéliques des steppes désolées, n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elles avaient été. Brisées, délabrées, tombant en désuétude, elles étaient le reflet d'une reprise de contrôle du Mal, lente mais inexorable… Et la souillure manifeste qui apparaissait par endroits laissait peu de doute quant aux capacités des créatures mortes-vivantes à se répandre au-delà de leurs frontières.

Ziegelzeig, qui observait le décor désolé par-dessus son épaule, la tira de sa torpeur, l'effrayant au passage :

« — Cette région me fout les chocottes. »

Se demandant s'il était possible pour qui que ce soit de ressentir autre chose que la plus indicible terreur devant un lieu où la mort régnait en maîtresse absolue, la lapine répondit :

« — Et moi donc… »

Pour retirer de sa vue les landes mortifères du Lointain, qui la désespéraient, Valkeyrie détourna les yeux, rencontrant le poitrail tendu du renard, qui s'était dressé au-dessus d'elle pour mieux pouvoir regarder au-dehors. Elle s'y frotta amoureusement, avant de finalement se laisser retomber au fond de la banquette, pensive.

Les éléments se mettaient peu à peu en place… Cette affaire l'occupait depuis combien de temps à présent ? Il lui semblait que cela remontait à une éternité. Si on lui avait dit que cela faisait à peine une douzaine de jours, elle n'y aurait pas cru un seul instant. Mais maintenant que les choses arrivaient à leur terme, qu'ils se trouvaient dans la dernière ligne droite, elle se permit de penser à un éventuel « après », chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps. Son regard se porta vers Ziegelzeig, penché contre la vitre, le regard absorbé par le paysage extérieur, et elle ne put refreiner un sourire. Alors, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« — Dis-moi, Zieg… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, une fois que toute cette histoire sera derrière nous ? »

Surpris par la question, le renard tourna la tête vers elle, réfléchit un instant, puis répondit :

« — Je n'en sais rien… Je suppose que je reprendrais le cours habituel de ma vie. Mon boulot de chasseur de primes, tout ça… »

Elle fut un peu blessée qu'il ne semble pas l'inclure dans l'équation, et un léger doute la gagna. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-elle faire, elle, une fois que tout serait fini ? Presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le renard poursuivit :

« — Tu devrais devenir ma partenaire à plein temps. Sérieusement. On fait une super équipe, tous les deux. Depuis qu'on se connait, mon espérance de vie s'est mise à croître de façon exponentielle. »

Touchée de le voir finalement la prendre en considération dans son avenir, Valkeyrie se sentit légèrement mieux, ce qui lui permit de le taquiner un peu.

« — J'aimerais bien pouvoir en dire autant, répondit-elle sur un ton un peu ironique. »

Cependant, le renard ne sembla pas comprendre qu'elle plaisantait, car il prit un air affecté.

« — Oui… C'est vrai que je t'ai mise en danger un paquet de fois…

— Je me suis mise en danger toute seule, imbécile. Et tu m'as sauvé. »

Il réfléchit un instant à la tournure toute personnelle qu'elle faisait des évènements récents, et sembla se contenter de cette version simplifiée. Il hocha finalement la tête, un grand sourire au museau.

« — D'accord, je l'admets. Je suis un héros. »

Alors il se jeta au fond de la banquette, reprenant sa place initiale. Un léger silence tomba entre eux, avant que finalement il n'ajoute :

« — Dire qu'il y a une dizaine de jours, je me voyais finir ma vie poignardé au fond d'une ruelle crasseuse, ou effondré contre un bar avec une chope de bière pour seule compagnie…

— Voilà un portrait très valorisant de ta personne… »

Il lui lança un regard faussement blessé, auquel elle répondit en lui tirant la langue. Le renard secoua la tête, avant d'expliciter sa pensée.

« — C'est juste que la vie nous joue des tours étranges… Tu m'aurais posé la question d'un « après » à ce moment-là, la réponse aurait été toute trouvée. Je t'aurais dit : quand tout sera fini, j'irai au Serpentin me mettre la mine du siècle, je prendrai trois jours pour décuver, et j'irai ensuite découper deux ou trois malfrats pour me passer les nerfs. »

Exprimant son ressenti face à ce programme par une mine déconfite, Valkeyrie ne put réagir autrement qu'en déclarant :

« — Dire que je croyais ton existence palpitante.

— Désolé de te décevoir… Mais c'était pas vraiment le cas. »

La lapine poussa un petit rire amusé, avant de venir se caller contre lui. Il passa un bras derrière son dos pour l'enserrer, et elle se mit à doucement caresser l'épaisse touffe de pelage qui lui poussait sous la gorge. Après un petit temps de silence, elle lui demanda à voix basse :

« — Et donc ? »

Tiré de sa torpeur, le renard écarquilla les yeux.

« — Et donc quoi ?

— Tu parlais de ce que tu aurais répondu si la vie ne t'avait pas joué ces « tours étranges ». Ça, je suppose que ça fait référence à moi…

— Bravo. Quelle fine analyse de ta part. »

Elle lui mit un petit coup rageur dans le menton, avant de reprendre ses caresses.

« — Cela laisse supposer, reprit-elle finalement, que tu ne répondrais plus de la même manière à cette question, maintenant… Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu prévois… Notamment… pour nous deux, par exemple ? »

A cette question, il resta pensif un instant, avant de finalement répondre :

« — Ce serait irrespectueux de ma part de faire des plans qui te prennent en compte, sans savoir ce que tu veux, toi. »

Trouvant cette attention charmante, elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, et poussa un soupir.

« — Eh bien, pour ma part… Je n'ai plus vraiment d'impératifs. Ma carrière dans la Milice est finie, et je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre. Depuis mes dix-sept ans, c'était mon quotidien… Alors, niveau projets, c'est plutôt le dessous du point mort du néant absolu.

— Oh ? Rien que ça ! »

Valkeyrie se redressa alors en prenant appui sur les épaules du renard, le surplombant totalement pour aligner son regard au sien. Ziegelzeig avala à sec… Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu, ni le moment, pour se laisser aller à de pareilles acrobaties, qui auraient pu être mal interprétées par un regard extérieur… Auraient-elles été mal interprétées, d'ailleurs ? Vu le regard que lui lançait la lapine, rien n'était moins sûr.

« — Mais dans le fond, il y a bien quelque chose dont j'ai envie, quand j'y pense…

— Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? »

Alors, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Tout doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de force. Le renard l'agrippa par la nuque, la bloquant contre lui, tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser. Leur respiration conjointe s'accéléra, tandis que de leur étreinte naissait un désir difficile à contrôler. Finalement, bien conscient que cela ne les mènerait à rien dans la situation actuelle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Les joues de Valkeyrie étaient empourprées, et elle avait le regard un peu éperdu. Ziegelzeig n'était pas en reste. La lapine avait le don de le rendre à moitié fou. Alors, elle se laissa glisser contre lui, callant sa tête sous son museau, et ferma les yeux, profitant de son contact, dont elle avait tant de mal à se passer. Alors qu'il laissait aller sa patte contre le pelage de son dos, la caressant doucement, le renard prit une profonde inspiration, avec de déclarer :

« — Je crois bien avoir une vague idée de ce qui nous attend, quand tout ceci sera fini… Pas toi ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, se lovant toujours plus contre lui, avant de murmurer.

« — Oui… J'ai vraiment hâte… »

Installés ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, dans la banquette du train, ils savouraient les derniers instants d'intimité qu'ils pourraient certainement partager avant un petit moment. C'était important pour eux, de pouvoir se sentir aussi proches, alors que le danger grandissait. Chaque mètre parcouru par le train en direction de leur ultime destination était un pas de plus vers la confrontation finale, dont ils n'anticipaient absolument pas les conséquences. C'est bien ce qui les inquiétaient, d'ailleurs, et qu'ils tentaient d'oublier par leur proximité.

A l'extérieur, le Mur de protection en ruines, qui séparait le domaine des morts de celui des vivants, défilait à toute allure, ligne de fuite qui semblait vouloir leur indiquer la direction à suivre. Et c'était au bout de cette muraille croulante, dont elle était le point d'ancrage, que se dressait la cité portuaire de Shadowrift, sur l'estuaire du fleuve Brume.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Valkeyrie fut saisie d'effroi, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Toute en verticalité, la cité était bâtie sur le flan érodé d'une falaise maritime, qu'elle avait rongé et envahi à la manière d'un lichen nauséabond. Les bâtiments étaient majoritairement en bois noir, humides et recouverts de mousse, poussant les uns sur les autres, serrés et déstructurés, alignés sans harmonie le long de routes pavés crasseuses qui sillonnaient la falaise calcaire, remontant jusqu'aux plus hautes demeures, qui surplombaient le littoral, à plus de deux cent mètres de hauteur. Tout autour de cette épine minérale, s'étendaient les quartiers circulaires de la basse ville, qui pourrissaient à même le sol, dressés sur des pilotis vermoulus et des pontons de bois, supposés les tenir hors de portée des canaux aqueux sillonnant la cité en charriant l'eau croupie et malodorante de l'océan, qui filtrait par les quais portuaires, où elle se chargeait d'ordures, de déchets et d'insanités.

Le train commença à amorcer son arrêt avant de pénétrer dans les quartiers populaires de la cité. Ici régnait une misère sans dignité, crasseuse, avilissante et maladive. La boue et la vase maculaient les pontons servant de promenades, ces structures instables parcourant la ville en tous sens, lui donnant cette spécificité particulière de cité « posée » sur l'océan. Un descriptif qui laissait rêveur, mais qui dans les faits confinait d'avantage au cauchemar.

Lorsque l'allure du convoi fut suffisamment ralentie, Ziegelzeig entraîna Valkeyrie vers l'arrière du wagon, où se trouvaient les portes donnant sur l'extérieur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que personne ne prêtait attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, puis se retourna vers elle.

« — On ne peut pas prendre le risque de descendre en gare. Si la ville est surveillée, ce serait bien qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer d'emblée. »

Un peu inquiète par ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre, la lapine lui demanda :

« — Tu veux qu'on saute du train, c'est ça ? »

Ziegelzeig acquiesça, avant de faire tourner le loquet qui maintenait la porte du wagon fermée. Il la repoussa légèrement, jaugeant la distance qui les séparait d'un sol qui défilait à toute vitesse sous leurs yeux, et cela même si le train avait déjà beaucoup ralenti. Valkeyrie s'accrocha à lui, angoissée, le serrant si fort qu'il grimaça légèrement. Dans un souffle, il lui demanda :

« — Tu es prête ? »

Et d'une voix tremblante, tout en agrippant le pelage du renard, elle répondit :

« — Non. »

Ziegelzeig attendit le moment opportun, alors que le train commençait à longer les pontons boisés qui formaient les chemins de traverse de Shadowrift. Il voulait pouvoir quitter le véhicule au couvert d'une bâtisse, afin que personne ne les voie faire le grand saut, ce qui aurait éventuellement paru suspect à n'importe qui.

Quand enfin la configuration qu'il recherchait se présenta, il n'hésita pas un seul instant et, encerclant Valkeyrie par la taille, sauta du train en l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur un ponton, et perdirent l'équilibre, roulant l'un par-dessus l'autre sur plusieurs mètres, avant que Valkeyrie ne lâche prise, et ne glisse sous la rambarde de bois qui jouxtait le chemin, chutant dans le canal.

« — Val ! »

Ziegelzeig se redressa comme il put, empêtré dans les lanières de leurs sacs de voyage, avant de se précipiter au bord de la plate-forme qui sentait le poisson pourri et le moisi. Il pencha la tête par-dessus, cherchant du regard le point de chute de la lapine, mais il ne put constater que des rides agitées à la surface de l'eau. Horrifié de ne pas la voir refaire surface, il hurla à plein poumons :

« — VAL ! »

Au même instant, la lapine fit brusquement éruption, éructant et crachant. Elle se mit à barboter piteusement dans l'eau trouble et sombre, agitant les bras en tous sens.

« — Oh ! Par les dieux… Zieg… elle est glacée ! »

Au même instant, une masse opaque, pâle et décharnée, jaillit depuis les ténèbres qui formaient le dessous du ponton, flottant à la surface, inanimée, et vint la heurter en plein visage. Valkeyrie poussa un hurlement écœuré, avant de repousser dans des mouvements hystériques cette chose ignoble, qui dégageait une odeur fétide. Alors, le paquet nauséabond se retourna sur lui-même, présentant les yeux livides et dénués de vie de ce qui avait la vague apparence d'une chèvre, mais qui ne ressemblait guère plus qu'à un ballon informe de chair dégonflée, dont la peau se détachait des os.

Au comble de l'horreur face à cette vision, Valkeyrie se mit à hurler de terreur autant que de dégoût, et manqua de peu de se noyer en se débattant, buvant la tasse à de multiples reprises. Finalement, Ziegelzeig parvint à lui agripper le bras, et à l'extraire de l'eau croupie pour la remonter sur le ponton. Traumatisée, la lapine, toute dégoulinante, éructa deux ou trois fois, prise de convulsions, avant de subitement vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Le renard ne s'en formalisa pas. S'il s'était retrouvé à patauger dans la même eau croupie qu'un vieux cadavre d'animal noyé, qui devait y stagner depuis des jours, il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et l'enserra du mieux qu'il put. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, et grelotait de froid autant que de terreur. Ses dents claquaient violemment, et elle s'agrippait à lui comme s'il avait été le dernier rempart avant la fin du monde.

D'une voix un peu morose, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« — Bienvenue à Shadowrift, mon amour… »


	28. Chapitre 27

27

Ils avançaient à pas feutrés le long du canal principal qui jouxtait cette avenue étrange de la cité maritime. Valkeyrie s'était enroulée dans la couverture qu'elle avait emportée de chez ses parents, mais malgré tout, elle continuait à grelotter. Affecté par la malchance qui l'avait touchée dès son arrivée, Ziegelzeig essayait de la réconforter comme il pouvait, mais n'était pas même sûr qu'elle entendît ce qu'il lui disait.

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à décliner, ce qui changeait peu de choses à Shadowrift, où le temps brumeux et le ciel grisâtre provenant du Lointain constituaient des conditions météorologiques permanentes.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pontons, se dirigeant au hasard par les allées étroites et sinueuses de la cité, et toujours l'eau croupie et malsaine des canaux les poursuivaient. Parfois, la lapine y jetait un petit regard anxieux, avant de voir ses tremblements redoubler d'intensité.

Par hasard, ils finirent par rejoindre une allée tortueuse, où l'on trouvait enfin quelques misérables signes de vie. Les autochtones ne leur prêtèrent pas même une once d'attention. Chacun allait son chemin, silencieux et morose, l'expression fermée et la mine pâle. Les regards n'exprimaient qu'un profond détachement, ou une sorte de frustration, plate et muette. Les habitants étaient crasseux, malpropres, recouverts de frusques miteuses à la texture graveleuse, et leur démarche lente, pesante, leur donnait l'apparence de spectres plus que d'êtres humains.

Analysant l'environnement répugnant, délabré et nauséabond qui les entourait, Ziegelzeig souffla à l'oreille de la lapine :

« — Je crois qu'on est tombé dans le quartier des docks… L'un des plus pauvres et malfamés de la ville. »

Au même instant, ils passaient à côté du stand brinquebalant d'un poissonnier, auquel on aurait pu refiler dix lupis dans l'espoir de le voir aller se laver. Manipulant un large couperet, il décapitait les poissons à moitié pourris qui fondaient son fonds de commerce. Ce n'était clairement pas un pêcheur, mais un récolteur pouilleux, qui allait faire les fonds de poubelles des maraichers du port, avant de ramener les invendus pour les négocier à un lupis l'unité.

Voyant les urksas passer devant lui, il les interpella d'une voix rocailleuse et méprisante, empêtrée de glaires :

« — Hey ! Peluche ! Ta femelle, tu la vends pour combien ? Je te la prends huit lupis, et je te laisserai même regarder, si t'es sage ! »

Alors il éclata d'un rire gras, qui envoya des postillons épais sur son étalage puant. Valkeyrie sentit la rage gonfler dans le corps du renard, et dû le retenir brutalement pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du poissonnier, qui continuait à se gausser en les pointant de son couteau.

« — Arrête, Zieg, parvint elle à articuler en tremblant. On ne doit pas se faire remarquer. »

Faisant un effort considérable pour prendre sur lui, il accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner du marchand, qui secoua la tête avec mépris, avant de reprendre ses découpes de poissons, lâchant un vulgaire :

« — Saloperies de fourrures sur pattes. »

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, le renard tremblant à présent autant de colère que la lapine de froid, cette-dernière lui demanda :

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à celui-là ? On a dit ou fait quelque chose ?

— Non. Pas besoin. Les humains méprisent les urksas, en général. Et à Shadowrift, tout le monde méprise tout le monde, ce qui n'arrange rien. »

Leurs pas les menèrent vers une coursive pentue, qui les rapprocha de la surface de l'eau. Au bout du devers, le chemin continuait dans les ténèbres d'une alcôve gigantesque, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Valkeyrie lança un regard suppliant à Ziegelzeig, avant de lui demander :

« — On est obligé d'aller par-là ?

— Malheureusement, oui. Ce type de passages souterrains est légion dans cette foutue ville. Comme ils n'avaient plus de place pour construire au-dessus, ils se sont mis à fourrer les gens en-dessous. »

Ne comprenant d'abord pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle fut largement éclairée lorsqu'au bout de cent mètres, elle constata la présence d'habitations extrêmement précaires, accrochés aux murailles de pierre qui formaient le souterrain. Des palettes en bois avaient été clouées aux pontons, pour créer des espaces de promenades brinquebalants un peu plus vastes, et permettre l'élaboration d'un petit quartier misérable, dont les habitants ne devaient jamais voir la lumière du jour. Des galeries étroites et humides, dont les plafonds perlaient d'eau, et dont les abords étaient couverts de moisissures, partaient de l'embouchure principale dans toutes les directions, se perdant dans un dédale ténébreux, d'où parfois jaillissaient quelques enfants maigrelets, à l'air maladif, qui courraient les uns après les autres dans des jeux agressifs et dénués de joie.

C'est alors que Valkeyrie commença à remarquer les marques. Les habitants, laconiques, pris par leurs activités rudimentaires, et qui parfois leur jetaient un regard fatigué, avaient tous la peau marquée de striures noires étranges, comme des écorchures tracées au charbon. Ces griffures ne lui étaient pas inconnues… Elle avait vu les mêmes sur les enfants disparus d'Otonomah, sur les bras d'Eyol… Et sur son propre corps, depuis peu. D'un ton angoissé, elle marmonna :

« — Zieg…

— Oui, j'ai vu. »

Effrayés par cette révélation, ils accélérèrent le rythme, jusqu'à quitter le hameau misérable, fait de brics et de brocs, ne reprenant la parole qu'une fois sûrs et certains d'être isolés de toute oreille indiscrète. Alors Valkeyrie laissa tomber sa couverture au sol, faisant fi du froid qu'elle ressentait, pour pointer une patte anxieuse en direction des habitations délabrées qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« — Ils étaient ici ! déclara-t-elle. Les enfants enlevés ! On les a forcément emmenés dans cette ville. »

Méfiant, Ziegelzeig jetait des coups d'œil furtifs de tous les côtés, et finit par répondre :

« — Une malédiction est à l'œuvre, ici… Ces pauvres gens ne sont pas très éloignés de l'état léthargique de nos gamins disparus…

— Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Lui-même anxieux, Ziegelzeig remarqua l'état d'extrême angoisse de Valkeyrie, et la serra contre lui, autant pour la réconforter que pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

« — Ne restons pas là, finit-il par conclure. »

Au bout d'une marche qui leur parut interminable, et au cours de laquelle ils retraversèrent plusieurs groupements de demeures instables, bâties au-dessus des canaux souterrains, habitées par des spectres silencieux recouverts de la tête aux pieds de ces marques obscures, ils finirent par déboucher sous la lueur pâle et déclinante du jour, à l'extérieur. Ils remontèrent un ponton brinquebalant pour arriver dans une rue plus animée de la ville, où quelques boutiques légèrement peuplées projetaient dans les airs une illusion de vie.

Tandis qu'ils remontaient la route, les habitants leur jetaient des regards dédaigneux. Certains parfois grognaient ou crachaient sur leur passage. Valkeyrie, qui se montrait plus attentive aux marques éventuelles qui ternissaient leurs peaux qu'à leur témoignage de mépris, notifia bon nombres d'autochtones touchés par ce mal étrange. Ils exhibaient ces traces sans aucune gêne, ni formalisme, ce qui devait signifier que d'en être atteint était considéré comme une norme, par ici. A moins qu'une part de leur esprit ait déjà été détruite, au point que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Ils arrivèrent sur une place marchande, où des tréteaux avaient été dressés, et où quelques vendeurs beuglaient leurs prix et leurs offres à une clientèle visiblement peu concernée. Valkeyrie plaqua ses deux pattes contre sa bouche en voyant se dresser des potences au fond d'une large impasse. Des cadavres, entièrement nus, pendaient au bout des cordes, des nuées de volatiles s'attaquant à leurs chairs, piaillant et éructant pour s'accaparer les meilleurs morceaux. Ziegelzeig lui attrapa la patte, et la tira vivement hors de vue de ce sinistre spectacle, mais ce ne fut que pour déboucher sur une horreur bien plus profonde encore.

Disposés en rang d'oignons sur des tréteaux de bois, des individus maigres et enchaînés, le regard éteint, étaient vendus comme esclaves par un homme au visage blafard, ruisselant de sueur, vêtu d'une salopette répugnante, au-dessus d'un torse nu, gras et velu. Et pour couronner le tout, parmi les individus privés de liberté, qu'on s'apprêtait à vendre comme du bétail servile, se trouvaient plusieurs urksas, le pelage abimé, recouverts de puces et rongés par la gale. Ziegelzeig, anéanti, détourna la tête, entraînant Valkeyrie dans son sillage, tandis que la lapine se mettait à pleurer.

Au bout de quelques pas, elle se débattit, et il dû plaquer une main contre sa bouche, étouffant le hurlement horrifié qu'elle poussa. Il la tira jusque dans une ruelle, alors qu'elle tentait d'échapper à son étreinte pour courir vers les esclaves.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu espères faire, hein ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir y changer ? »

Bien sûr, il ne la laissait pas répondre, craignant sa réaction, et il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, à grand mal. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes de lutte acharnée, Valkeyrie s'effondra finalement dans les bras du renard, inconsolable, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans de déchirants sanglots.

Ainsi s'acheva leur première heure passée dans les rues sombres de Shadowrift.

« — La Kero&Cie. Où est-ce que c'est ? »

L'individu que Ziegelzeig tenait par le collet était un homme maigre, à l'aspect fragile, qui tentait de protéger son visage émacié de ses mains tremblantes. Visiblement, il avait déjà pris quelques coups, car il saignait de la tempe, ainsi que du nez, et un bel hématome gonflait déjà au bord de son œil droit. D'un regard larmoyant, il chercha les yeux verts de Valkeyrie, mais celle-ci détournait la tête, l'expression fermée, perdue dans la contemplation d'un arbre mort, qui tordait ses branches vers le ciel laiteux, comme s'il suppliait pour un quelconque salut.

D'une violente taloche, Ziegelzeig ramena l'attention de l'homme sur lui, avant de grogner :

« — Tu as insulté ma femelle, et maintenant, tu cherches à avoir son appui ? C'est moi que tu regardes, espèce de petite merde ! Si tu oses la souiller encore une fois de ton sale regard, je te crève les yeux ! C'est compris ? »

D'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. L'homme se plia en deux, avant d'éructer :

« — P… Pitié… Non !

— Pitié ? Sale ordure… »

Le renard laissa partir un second coup, encore plus virulent. Le marchand chercha alors à se débattre et à hurler, mais il fut projeté au sol, avant de recevoir un coup de patte mécanique en pleine mâchoire.

« — Tu achètes et tu vends tes semblables comme des bêtes de somme ! Tu oses vendre les miens ! Et tu me parles de pitié ? »

Ils avaient croisé ce négociant en esclaves dans une ruelle adjacente à la place marchande qu'ils avaient traversé quelques instants plus tôt. L'homme n'était pas en commerce, mais il avait proposé au renard de lui acheter Valkeyrie, prétextant qu'elle ferait une parfaite fille de confort. Alors, toute la pression accumulée par Ziegelzeig s'était relâchée contre cet individu, qui centralisait ses haines, et cette fois la lapine n'avait pas essayé de le retenir. Il lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure, et quitte à lier l'utile à l'agréable, il tentait à présent d'obtenir de lui les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

« — La Kero&Cie ! La compagnie de bateliers ! Dis-moi où c'est, ou je te jure que t'es un homme mort ! »

Plaqué au sol, du sang dégoulinant abondamment de sa lèvre fendue, l'homme se couvrait pitoyablement la tête de ses mains, cherchant à se protéger du prochain coup qui ne manquerait pas de pleuvoir. Alors, dépité et dégoûté, Ziegelzeig ne ressentit rien de plus qu'un vague mépris. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus la force de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un coup supplémentaire. Il était nauséeux, se sentait sale, loin de chez lui, et particulièrement malheureux. Shadowrift avait cet effet sur la plupart de ceux qui passaient plus que quelques minutes dans son enclave malsaine.

Heureusement, il n'aurait plus besoin de frapper, car le misérable esclavagiste se mit à babiller d'une voix tremblante :

« — La Kero… Leurs… Leurs établis sont sur les docks Ouest… Après la porte… La porte des Salines… Pitié… Frappez plus… Je regrette… »

Ecœuré, Ziegelzeig se détourna, avant de se diriger vers Valkeyrie. Il passa derrière elle, et fit quelques pas, lui tournant le dos. Alors il porta ses pattes sous ses yeux, observant les quelques gouttes de sang qui les souillaient, et se sentit pris d'un vertige. Remarquant son état, la lapine vint le soutenir. Ziegelzeig était essoufflé, et légèrement tremblant.

« — Zieg… Tout va bien ? »

Le renard secoua piteusement la tête. Son regard exprimait une détresse profonde.

« — Cette ville… Ce monde… Me donnent envie de vomir… »

Il porta une patte tremblante à sa nuque, et la massa langoureusement.

« — Ma plaie me fait mal… ça brûle… »

Inquiète, Valkeyrie souleva le pelage pour mettre à jour la cicatrice boursoufflée, consécutive de l'ultime attaque qu'avait porté Deneb, le soir où tout avait failli basculer. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'infection, mais les marques sombres entourant la plaie s'étaient encore étendues, devenant plus nettes, et plus inquiétantes. Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson. L'état de Ziegelzeig irait plus mal, avant de s'améliorer… S'il devait s'améliorer un jour.

« — C'est ces marques… Zieg… Elles s'étendent… »

Un peu hésitant face à cette information, le renard se redressa et, la bouche pâteuse, eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

« — Hum… Et… Et les tiennes ? »

Valkeyrie souleva sa chemise, exhibant sa large cicatrice. Les marques qui l'entouraient étaient petites, légèrement sombres, à peine perceptibles sous son doux pelage gris. Etonné, Ziegelzeig secoua la tête.

« — Les tiennes n'évoluent pas… C'est bizarre… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Avec moi ? »

D'une voix graveleuse, à moitié étouffée par la bave mêlée de sang qui lui dégoulinait de la bouche, l'esclavagiste, qui avait observé toute la scène, balbutia :

« — C'est la marque de Shadowrift… Elle touche ceux qui appartiennent à la ville… »

Ziegelzeig tourna vers lui un regard furibond, enragé à la seule idée qu'il ose lui adresser la parole, ou même qu'il pose les yeux sur lui. Pire encore, qu'il les pose sur Valkeyrie. Il s'avança vers l'homme d'un pas sauvage, les poings serrés, prêts à exprimer une nouvelle fois sa colère brutale. L'esclavagiste se calfeutra dans l'angle du mur, barrant son visage de ses mains en gémissant. Alors, le renard demanda d'une voix ferme :

« — Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Mais rien ! larmoya l'homme d'une voix suppliante. C'est juste ce qui se dit ! Shadowrift a une conscience propre… Et ceux qu'elle touche de sa grâce se voient apposer ces marques. Alors leurs âmes sont liées à la ville… A jamais ! »

Confus et empli de colère, Ziegelzeig leva le poing tout en éructant :

« — C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

— Non ! Pitié ! Frappez pas ! »

Mais il frappa. Fort. Plusieurs fois. Avec la puissance d'une rage incontrôlable. Tant et si bien que Valkeyrie dût intervenir, lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer en arrière, afin qu'il cesse, sans quoi il aurait pu le tuer. C'était même une certitude. Il l'aurait tué.

La bave aux lèvres, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs, les yeux exorbités, il tourna un visage terrifiant vers la lapine, qui faillit bondir en arrière, croyant qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle. Mais alors, il fut pris d'une nouvelle faiblesse, et s'effondra au sol, le souffle court. Valkeyrie se précipita à ses côtés, l'aidant à se redresser. Ziegelzeig lui lança alors un regard déchirant, empli d'incompréhension.

Ne sachant que dire, la lapine le serra contre elle, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort par ce geste.

Si le réconfort ne vint pas, au moins cette étreinte eut le mérite de le calmer.

La porte des Salines, qui donnait sur les quais Ouest, était un assemblage de coques de bateaux, disposés en arche, qui tentait de faire preuve d'esthétisme, mais dont l'absence d'entretien lui donnait plutôt l'allure d'un grossier tas d'ordures. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie passèrent sous cette voûte brinquebalante, arrivant sur les docks qui jouxtaient l'océan.

C'était la première fois que la lapine le contemplait concrètement, mais ce spectacle la désola. Aux abords de Shadowrift, tout se voyait contaminé par la placidité et la tristesse. Les vagues lui semblèrent moroses, grises et sans relief, recouvertes d'une brume déprimante, qui bloquait la vue de l'horizon. Même le chant continu du ressac avait des accentuations lentes et morbides.

Quelques bateaux de pêche étaient amarrés au quai, aux côtés d'une trirème commerciale d'Etorès, qui rompait par son élégance exotique avec les coquilles de noix sombres et sans allure qui l'entouraient. Des marins et des pêcheurs, tout occupés à leurs tâches de nettoyage et de déchargement de la cargaison, allaient et venaient le long des quais, ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux urksas. Etre un étranger parmi la foule était une expression qui prenait tout son sens dans cette ville. Dans le cadre de leur mission, qui impliquait une certaine discrétion, ni Ziegelzeig, ni Valkeyrie, ne s'en seraient plaints.

Ils avancèrent sur les quais, longeant les bâtisses crasseuses qui formaient l'enceinte des docks, attentifs aux différentes enseignes placardées sur les bâtiments, essayant de repérer celle de la Kero&Cie. Ils la trouvèrent finalement tout au bout des débarcadères, à l'embouchure finale du fleuve Brume, qui rejoignait sans enthousiasme l'océan.

La compagnie familiale de bateliers Kero&Cie était un vaste entrepôt en bois vermoulu, travaillé par l'humidité constante du bord de mer, et qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. L'enseigne, à demi-effacée, avait vu ses couleurs se ternir depuis bien longtemps. Elle surplombait une double-porte en bois, barrée par une large planche, elle-même enroulée d'une chaîne rouillée, rattachée à un vieux cadenas. Etant donné la poussière qui recouvrait la clenche, cela faisait un moment que personne n'avait ouvert cette porte.

Dubitatif, Ziegelzeig se mit à jeter de petits coups d'œil à l'intérieur, par les interstices irréguliers qui s'ouvraient entre les planches pourries qui composaient la structure du bâtiment. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écarta, visiblement déçu :

« — C'est vide, là-dedans. Il n'y a rien. »

Désappointée, Valkeyrie poussa un long soupir, avant de déclarer :

« — C'était à craindre… La commande a été passée au couvert d'un leurre. »

D'un coup de poing rageur, le renard vint frapper la planche qui se trouvait face à lui, la brisant en deux sans aucune difficulté. Le souffle court et la colère au ventre, il avait les yeux exorbités, et la mâchoire serrée. Valkeyrie lui lança un regard circonspect… depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville, Ziegelzeig était devenue une vraie boule de nerfs, aux réactions violentes imprévisibles.

Essayant de le détendre un peu, elle posa sa patte sur son épaule, mais à ce contact, il sembla s'effrayer, et se retourna brusquement vers elle, comme si elle avait essayé de l'attaquer par surprise. La lapine eut un léger mouvement de recul, avant de réagir :

« — Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Essaie de te contrôler, un peu ! »

Il secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place.

« — Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il. C'est seulement que ça m'énerve. C'était notre seule piste valable. »

Au même instant, captant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, Valkeyrie écarquilla les yeux et laissa sa mâchoire inférieure retomber. Alors que le renard se retournait pour voir ce qui pouvait la stupéfier à ce point, elle l'attrapa vivement par le bras et le traîna au couvert du bâtiment, manquant de peu de trébucher en chemin.

« — Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le renard. »

Mais elle ne lui répondit qu'une fois qu'ils furent bien dissimulés par l'angle de l'entrepôt. Alors, elle lui indiqua du doigt ce qu'elle avait vu, et qui la mettait dans un tel état d'affolement.

« — Regarde. C'est elle. »

A une dizaine de mètres, avançant d'un pas rapide et régulier, faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes de cuir noir contre le bois des embarcadères, se tenait Cassie, la tueuse de la Confrérie Assassine. Des blessures que lui avait infligées le renard, il n'y avait aucune trace. Seul un lourd bandage enroulé autour de son biceps, qui avait tout de même été transpercé de part en part par le fleuret de Valkeyrie, témoignait du combat qu'ils avaient mené contre elle. Mais en dehors de ça, son visage fermé et glacial, encadré par ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant, ne montrait aucune affliction particulière.

Estomaqué, le renard murmura :

« — Elle est increvable, celle-là ou quoi ? Je l'avais quasiment éventrée !

— Chut ! »

Ils crurent l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait remonter jusqu'à eux et arriver à leur hauteur, ce qui aurait été une catastrophe, mais elle bifurqua au dernier moment, pour se faufiler dans un passage étroit, qui s'ouvrait entre l'entrepôt de la Kero et le bâtiment qui la jouxtait. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie échangèrent un regard satisfait, qui en disait long. La chance était en train de tourner, visiblement.

Les deux urksas quittèrent leur cachette, avant de se précipiter à pas feutrés vers le passage que venait d'emprunter la meurtrière. Le renard y jeta un coup d'œil furtif, avant de faire signe à sa comparse de le rejoindre.

L'étroit boyau qui leur faisait face suivait un léger dévers, qui le rapprochait de l'eau, et courait jusqu'au fond des docks, où il disparaissait vers la gauche, dans les ténèbres. Peu rassurés, ils suivirent néanmoins cet itinéraire, frémissant à chaque fois que leurs pas faisaient craquer une des vieilles planches vermoulues qui composaient le sol.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur la bordure du fleuve Brume. Ici, un réseau de pontons descendait jusqu'à une plateforme en ruines, où un vieux palan et d'autres outillages pourrissaient dans l'humidité et la poussière. L'ancien chantier de batelage de la Kero, sans doute, abandonné depuis des années.

Néanmoins, trois bateaux de transport de marchandises étaient amarrés à cet embarcadère, et une certaine activité régnait. Les marins maugréaient en chargeant des tonneaux dans les cales, sous les ordres d'un contremaître, qui leur beuglait de se montrer prudents et délicats.

Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie se faufilèrent le plus près possible, mais il leur était impossible d'avancer au-delà du rempart de fortune que représentait pour eux le granit froid et humide qui marquait l'abord du fleuve. S'ils se risquaient à aller plus avant, l'un des marins risquait de les apercevoir… Et ils se sentaient trop proches du but pour prendre un tel risque.

D'un geste silencieux, Valkeyrie attira l'attention de Ziegelzeig sur une petite porte dérobée, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, au bout d'une coursive à demi enterrée, qui semblait descendre sous la surface de l'eau. Le renard hocha la tête, et ils se faufilèrent dans le petit souterrain, jusqu'à atteindre la porte en acier sombre, recouverte de mousse. Tentant sa chance, Ziegelzeig abaissa la poignée, et un sourire extatique illumina son visage lorsqu'il constata que les gonds pivotaient sous sa poussée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Sans un bruit, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, plongeant dans les ténèbres moite d'un corridor humide, dont le plafond ruisselait d'eau.

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura Valkeyrie. Un égout ? »

Ziegelzeig secoua la tête, avant de répondre sur le même ton de conciliabule :

« — Non. Un couloir de maintenance, qui donne sous les entrepôts du quai. »

C'était effectivement le cas, car ils aboutirent sur un large espace bas de plafond, envahis par les pilotis de bois qui maintenaient les bâtiments du dock sur pieds. En dehors d'un réseau infini de toiles d'araignées, il ne semblait pas y avoir grand-chose par ici.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour, supposant que ce chemin ne les mènerait nulle part, un bruit de porte se refermant, provenant de la droite, attira leur attention. Ils avancèrent prudemment vers l'origine du bruit, pour arriver devant un renfoncement qui semblait avoir été creusé à même la paroi calcaire qui composait le terrain naturel sur lequel Shadowrift s'était construite. Au centre de cette alcôve trônait une lourde porte en fer, à moitié dissimulée par la pénombre. Elle n'était barrée que par un loquet extérieur, que Ziegelzeig releva le plus délicatement possible, avant de pousser le battant de l'ouverture. La porte grinça légèrement en pivotant sur ses gonds, et les deux urksas sentirent leur cœur se figer dans leurs poitrines. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, les oreilles tendues, prêts à prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous s'ils devaient s'être faits remarquer… Mais rien ne se produisit, alors ils se détendirent légèrement, et pénétrèrent dans les bas-fonds secrets de la cité.

Face à eux se trouvait un long et étroit escalier de pierres, humide et glissant, qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres indicibles de la terre. Les murs, taillés dans la roche calcaire, suintaient d'une eau glacée, toujours ruisselante, et seul leur parvenait le clapotis perpétuel de gouttes tombant régulièrement dans des flaques, créant un environnement sonore des plus inquiétants.

Prenant une longue inspiration, Ziegelzeig attrapa la patte de Valkeyrie, et commença à descendre prudemment, craignant de glisser. Ils crurent que cet escalier ne s'achèverait jamais, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, débouchant sur une galerie souterraine éclairée par quelques rares torches aux flammes mourantes, il était clair qu'ils se trouvaient bien en dessous du niveau du fleuve.

Saisie d'angoisse par l'ambiance anxiogène qui caractérisait les lieux, la lapine tressaillit légèrement, bredouillant entre ses dents d'une voix crispée :

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »

Ziegelzeig secoua la tête, manifestant ainsi son ignorance, puis il commença à avancer le long du corridor qui s'offrait à eux. Le passage tournait à angle droit au bout d'une centaine de mètres, s'élargissant alors en une allée plus vaste, soutenue par des colonnes de roches calcaires, qui avaient été taillées pour soutenir la structure. De chaque côté de cette galerie, s'étendaient de nombreuses portes en acier, qui se faisaient vis-à-vis, et se voyaient caractérisées par de petites trappes coulissantes, s'ouvrant en leur milieu. Elles évoquaient vaguement des portes de cellules.

Piquée par la curiosité, Valkeyrie se glissa contre l'une d'entre elles, et tira le loquet qui barrait la trappe, ce qui lui permit de repousser celle-ci, et de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Sous ses yeux s'étendait un espace extrêmement réduit, plongé dans les ténèbres les plus indicibles. Elle tendit alors l'oreille, percevant le souffle lent et régulier d'une respiration profonde. Il y avait quelqu'un, là-dedans. Elle tourna alors le visage vers Ziegelzeig, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Une fois qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable, elle murmura :

« — Quelqu'un est enfermé là-dedans, mais j'y vois rien. Cherche-moi une de ces torches ! »

Le renard hocha la tête, avant de s'exécuter, avançant à pas discrets pour récupérer l'une des rares torches qui éclairait l'espace du corridor, et la ramener rapidement vers Valkeyrie, tout en chuchotant :

« — Dépêche-toi, Val ! On va finir par se faire prendre ! »

La lapine réceptionna le bâton à demi-consumé, au bout duquel ondulait une faible flamme mourante, et l'approcha de l'ouverture, feutrant les yeux pour voir ce que ce vague éclairage pouvait lui révéler. Elle devina alors une forme, qui se tenait statique au milieu de la pièce. Accoutumant légèrement sa vision à cette luminosité très précaire, elle sursauta quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Ziegelzeig, saisissant qu'elle venait de faire une découverte importante, l'interrogea vivement :

« — Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Valkeyrie se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et le visage empli d'horreur, avant de répondre d'une voix dévastée.

« — Un enfant, Zieg… Un petit urksa...

— Quoi ? »

D'un mouvement rapide et légèrement tremblant, il lui arracha la torche des mains, avant de porter le regard, à son tour, par l'ouverture que la trappe offrait sur l'intérieur de la cellule. Au bout de quelques secondes, il recula, les yeux voilés d'une ombre. C'était bien le cas. Un petit urksa était enfermé là-dedans. Immobile, placide… léthargique. Valkeyrie lui attrapa alors les avant-bras, nerveuse.

« — C'est ici qu'ils les emmènent, tu comprends ? Ils font venir les enfants enlevés à Shadowrift, et les enferment ici ! »

Au même moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, provenant de l'autre bout du corridor. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué, avant de se précipiter vers l'ouverture par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Alors qu'ils parvenaient, bon gré, mal gré, au couvert de l'angle du mur, une série de bruits de pas arrivant vers eux se faisait de plus en plus précise. Puis, des voix masculines s'élevèrent.

« — Moorcox veut qu'on charge les derniers. C'est pour cette nuit, apparemment.

— Pas trop tôt. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tout ce bordel. Je vais te dire une chose, je serai pas fâché d'être débarrassé définitivement de ces peluches !

— Et moi donc ! Allez… Charge celui de la douze, je m'occupe du dix-sept. »

Les bruits de pas se séparèrent, et une seule série se rapprocha encore un peu d'eux, jusqu'à ce que celui qui en fût à l'origine n'apparaisse à leur vue. Dissimulés derrière l'angle du mur, ils ne pouvaient être vus, mais ils avaient un aperçu relativement global de ce que faisait cet homme. Il s'agissait d'un robuste gaillard, portant une veste de pluie marron, souillée par la boue, au-dessus d'un polo de marin assez similaire à ceux que portaient les ouvriers qui œuvraient sur l'ancien atelier de la Koro. Entre ses bras, il portait un tonneau de bois, soutenu par de la corde solidement nouée. Il déposa le baquet aux côtés de la porte de la cellule où ils avaient fureté, quelques secondes auparavant.

Horrifiée, Valkeyrie se figea en constatant qu'ils avaient oublié de refermer la petite trappe qui permettait de regarder à l'intérieur. Fort heureusement, le marin n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, se contentant de retirer un lourd trousseau de clés de la poche de sa veste. Il farfouilla pendant plusieurs secondes pour trouver celle de la cellule, avant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure, qu'il déverrouilla d'un geste sec. D'un pas rapide, il pénétra à l'intérieur, pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, agrippant par la peau du cou une petite urksa malingre, tenant de la biche. En le voyant la trimballer ainsi, à la manière d'un objet sans valeur, ni dignité, Valkeyrie sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Les sourcils froncés, elle l'observa enfourner l'enfant léthargique dans le tonneau, puis refermer celui-ci à l'aide d'un large couvercle de bois. Puis il souleva le contenant au moyen des cordes ficelées qui l'entouraient et reparti dans la direction par laquelle il était arrivé, sifflotant légèrement, d'un air guilleret.

Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie restèrent immobile et silencieux jusqu'à ce que le silence règne à nouveau dans le souterrain, puis ils se détachèrent de leur couvert, échangeant un regard anxieux.

« — Zieg… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur ont fait ? »

Le renard resta muet, la respiration rapide. Il fallut un petit moment à la lapine pour se rendre compte qu'il luttait farouchement contre lui-même, pour ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de l'homme, afin de le massacrer. Son visage n'exprimait qu'un éclat de haine terrible. A sa vue, Valkeyrie frémit, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire pour calmer ces états de colère foudroyants… D'autant plus qu'elle-même se sentait particulièrement affectée et pleine de rage, en cet instant. Sans rien répondre, le renard reprit la marche, d'un pas discret, mais rapide, l'expression toujours figée. La lapine lui emboîta le pas, prudente, prête à intervenir si jamais il était pris d'un nouvel accès de colère.

Au bout du corridor où se situaient les cellules, à présent toutes vidées de leurs malheureux occupants, le couloir redevenait plus étroit, et se séparait en deux coursives perpendiculaires, l'une menant à un monte-charge, qui donnait certainement sur l'extérieur, l'autre s'enfonçant d'avantage dans les ténèbres.

C'est dans cette direction que le renard décida d'orienter ses pas.

Ils se seraient certainement perdus dans le dédale d'étroits couloirs et de salles minuscules qui composait cette partie du souterrain, s'ils n'avaient commencé à percevoir des voix qui s'élevaient, toujours plus nettes, à mesure qu'ils approchaient prudemment de leur point d'origine.

Alors que les propos devenaient clairement audibles, ils aboutirent dans une grande salle, haute de plafond, soutenue par une série de piliers calcaires particulièrement épais. Le fond donnait sur un escalier, qui menait à une balustrade en bois, fixée à la paroi par des charnières rigides en acier. Au moins deux personnes étaient présentes… et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la voix graveleuse et éraillée de Deneb.

Ils se cachèrent alors derrière un pilier, à quelques mètres seulement des intervenants, tendant l'oreille pour se concentrer sur leur discussion, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil prudents.

Cassie, les bras joints dans le dos, faisait face à Deneb, qui la contemplait d'un air moqueur. Le corps de la chauve-souris était recouvert d'une ombre volatile, d'un noir d'encre, qui se fixait à sa peau en un réseau strié de cordelettes organiques, luisantes et remuantes. Seul le visage de l'urksa était quelque peu épargné par ce traitement, jaillissant de cet amalgame de ténèbres, qui composait à présent son être. Dans un rictus malsain, il déclara :

« — Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a convoqué. Je ne fais que passer le message. »

Cassie secoua légèrement la tête, manifestant son impatience.

« — On m'a engagé pour liquider le renard. Je m'évertue à accomplir cette mission. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

Alors, une voix masculine, sombre et indistincte, jaillissant de tous les côtés à la fois, se fit entendre, glaçante et sinueuse, serpentant d'un côté à l'autre de la salle. A la seule audition de l'intonation terrifiante de ce son, Valkeyrie se mit à frémir, et à chercher la patte de Ziegelzeig. Mais celui-ci se montra totalement fermé, son visage n'exprimant plus qu'une rage sourde et contenue.

« — Mais le renard t'a échappé, déclara la voix. Par deux fois. La Confrérie Assassine devrait mieux employer les sommes considérables que nous lui avons allouées, pour nous offrir les services de sa Main la plus compétente. »

A cette remarque, Cassie se raidit légèrement, mais conservant le ton assuré qui caractérisait son tempérament, elle répondit :

« — J'ai sous-estimé ces urksas. C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. »

La voix volatile se fendit d'un rire lent et mesuré, absolument terrifiant, qui glissa d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, avant de se fixer en son centre, juste en face de la tueuse. Alors, les ombres denses qui encombraient la pièce s'agitèrent légèrement, à la manière d'un liquide traversé par une masse, et une silhouette émergea des ténèbres, ses contours se dessinant parmi l'obscurité, avant de se densifier et de prendre corps. Avançant dans la lumière, un être terrifiant fit son apparition. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Ou tout du moins dans les proportions, car il y avait une part évidente de démoniaque en lui. Excessivement grand et longiligne, il se tenait vouté, la tête penché en avant. Son visage blafard était percé par deux grands yeux cruels, dont les pupilles noires et minuscules se noyaient au milieu d'un abîme laiteux, à la vague couleur bleutée. Il n'avait pas de sourcils, ceux-ci ayant été remplacés par des tatouages aux formes tortueuses, qui remontaient le long de son front dégagé, qu'il avait fort long. Tirée en arrière, une masse de cheveux de couleur blanche, indisciplinée, flottait dans sa nuque en épis incontrôlables. La moitié-basse de son visage était dissimulée par un étrange masque noir, effrayant, bardé d'une rangée de piques en acier, qui suivait la ligne de son arrête nasale, et glissait jusqu'à son menton. Il était engoncé dans une redingote en cuir noir, étriquée, qui enserrait sa morphologie musculeuse, mais à la maigreur maladive, et lui donnait l'allure sinistre d'un épouvantail. Le point le plus surprenant, mais également le plus horrifique de son anatomie, demeuraient ses bras, d'une longueur peu commune, qui s'achevaient sur des mains n'ayant plus rien d'humaines… On aurait pu les qualifier de griffes, mais cela n'aurait pas souligné avec suffisamment d'exactitude leur difformité effroyable, et leur aspect particulièrement dangereux. Ses doigts, longs et noueux, s'achevaient par des ongles tranchants, semblables à des poignards. Autour de lui flottait un nuage ténébreux, dont les contours s'effilaient en étranges tentacules volatiles, d'un noir intense, qui glissaient le long de son corps dans des mouvements harmonieux, presque érotiques.

Légèrement étouffée par le masque qu'il portait, sa voix claire, mais froide, se fit entendre, cette fois-ci depuis sa position exacte :

« — Tes employeurs m'avaient mis en garde contre tes tendances à t'emporter dans des délires artistiques, qui pouvaient compromettre tes missions. J'avais trouvé cela presque… poétique, à la base. Mais si j'avais su que cela t'empêcherait de mettre un terme à l'existence de ce renard fouineur, je me serais montré ferme bien plus tôt.

— L'appréciation esthétique que j'ai de mon travail ne le rend pas moins efficace.

— Ah oui ? »

Il glissa littéralement vers elle. Valkeyrie n'aurait pu le définir en d'autres termes, car il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, et pourtant, il avait avancé de près d'un mètre, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Cassie.

« — Si je n'avais pas influencé les ténèbres de Deneb pour qu'il prenne la peine de ramasser ta misérable carcasse, tu constituerais à ce jour une œuvre macabre particulièrement réaliste. »

A cette remarque, la tueuse ne trouva rien à répondre, se contentant de fixer droit dans les yeux son terrifiant interlocuteur. Ce-dernier recula légèrement en prenant de la hauteur, ce qui lui donna une allure encore plus inquiétante. On aurait cru voir un corbeau gigantesque, surplombant le monde de sa noirceur.

« — Je m'interroge, reprit-il. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait le Dralaï, alors que tu étais aux portes de la mort ? »

Cassie secoua la tête avec véhémence, avant de pointer Deneb du doigt :

« — Pour me retrouver dans le même état que cette… gargouille ridicule ? Non merci ! »

A cette accusation, la chauve-souris poussa un grognement effrayant, et aigu, manifestant un tempérament agressif qui ne demandait qu'à se déchaîner. D'un mouvement de ses immenses griffes, l'homme le fit taire.

« — Assez ! déclara-t-il. Notre seigneur et maître a d'autres projets pour vous deux. La mise à mort du renard n'est plus une priorité. Il ne représente aucun danger pour nous, maintenant qu'il est blessé et loin d'Otonomah. Nous avons dû précipiter nos plans, mais ça ne changera rien au résultat… »

Piquée au vif, Cassie se redressa, exprimant son avis avec véhémence :

« — Comment ça ? Il n'en est pas question ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec cette peluche ! Je ne laisse jamais une cible m'échapper ! »

L'homme ténébreux redressa simplement sa main difforme vers la tueuse, et immédiatement, une vague d'ombre jaillit depuis les replis obscurs de sa veste noire. Ces membranes sombres se densifièrent, avant d'enserrer la gorge de Cassie, qui se mit à éructer sous la pression terrible qu'elles pratiquaient.

« — Tu feras ce que le seigneur Neferio t'ordonne de faire ! »

Profitant du fait que tous les acteurs en présence fussent occupés par leurs petites chamailleries, Ziegelzeig vit l'opportunité de se rapprocher un peu, et fila d'un pas discret se cacher derrière un autre pilier. Valkeyrie lui lança un regard effaré, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il prenait tant de risques, et resta dissimulée derrière la colonne où ils s'étaient initialement réfugiés. A la vue de l'expression dure et fermée du renard, elle commença à craindre qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

Les ténèbres qui encerclaient la gorge de Cassie la libérèrent finalement de leur étreinte, et la tueuse retomba au sol, les mains autour du cou, éructant et crachant pour retrouver son souffle. A cette vue, Deneb ne put refreiner un sourire satisfait.

N'attendant pas de savoir si elle était ou non en mesure d'entendre clairement ce qu'il disait, l'homme de l'ombre poursuivit calmement ses explications :

« — La chasse au renard pourra reprendre une fois que nous aurons terminé ce que nous avons à faire à Otonomah, très chère. Alors, tu seras libre de compléter à loisir ton tableau de chasse, si tu le souhaites. En attendant, le seigneur Neferio attend de toi que tu supervises les opérations au Grand Chronographe… Deneb te servira d'escorte. »

Ce-dernier grimaça, avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

« — Pourquoi c'est à elle de diriger les opérations ? Je suis plus puissant qu'elle, désormais ! Moorcox… J'ai eu le courage de faire le Dralaï, moi ! »

Le dénommé Moorcox tourna vers la chauve-souris un regard glacial, où luisait une telle envie de meurtre, que Deneb s'écrasa sur lui-même, laissant les ténèbres recouvrir son visage apeuré. Satisfait de son effet, l'homme détourna les yeux, en déclarant :

« — Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux diriger, Deneb… Même en ayant fait le Dralaï, et en profitant de l'incommensurable pouvoir que t'offrent les ténèbres, tu restes un lâche… Le courage n'est pas une qualité qui se gagne, malheureusement. »

Dépitée, la chauve-souris détourna le regard, tandis que Cassie se redressait tout en se massant la gorge, où des marques bleutées commençaient déjà à apparaître. Moorcox lui lança un dernier regard, avant de se détourner d'elle, déclarant :

« — Vous partez sur l'heure. Les derniers réceptacles ont été chargés sur les bateaux. Ils remonteront le fleuve Brume en début de soirée. Ce sera tout. »

Ne voyant plus aucune raison de contester les ordres de son supérieur, Cassie hocha la tête, avant de se retourner vers la sortie de la salle. Alors, elle se figea, et écarquilla les yeux. Valkeyrie plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en se rendant compte que la tueuse était en train d'humer l'air avec insistance, à la manière d'une bête sauvage traquant son gibier. Alors, un sourire cruel illumina son visage, et elle déclara d'une voix glaciale :

« — Il est ici ! »

Ziegelzeig n'eut même pas le temps de sursauter, que Cassie fondait sur lui en éclatant d'un rire sadique, tout en déployant sa hache. D'un mouvement à la puissance colossale, elle pulvérisa le pilier derrière lequel le renard s'était dissimulé le renard, obligeant celui-ci à se jeter à découvert, au milieu des gravats, sous le regard surpris de Moorcox et de Deneb.

Toujours dissimulée derrière sa colonnade, Valkeyrie sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine, mais resta cachée, tremblante comme une feuille, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.

A présent découvert, il n'était plus temps pour Ziegelzeig de se montrer hésitant. Cela tombait bien, la rage sourde qui ne voulait pas le quitter trouvait là un prétexte parfait pour s'exprimer pleinement. Saisissant son épée à deux mains, il poussa un cri terrifiant, tout en bondissant sur Cassie.

Il n'eut pas même l'occasion d'atteindre sa cible. Une vague de ténèbres fondit sur lui, le percutant de plein fouet, l'enserrant avec force avant de le projeter au sol, où des tentacules obscures vinrent se nouer autour de ses membres, serrant avec obstination jusqu'à lui faire lâcher son épée. Alors Moorcox, le bras tendu, les yeux rivés sur le renard, glissa lentement vers lui, maintenant la pression des ténèbres, qu'il contrôlait avec une aisance surnaturelle.

« — Ziegelzeig Aberhein, je présume ? questionna l'homme d'une voix glaciale. Nous nous rencontrons enfin… »

Valkeyrie commença à se laisser glisser de l'autre côté du pilier, le souffle court, la sueur au front et l'estomac rongé par l'angoisse. D'une patte tremblante, elle agrippa le pommeau de son fleuret, prête à intervenir. Elle croisa alors le regard de Ziegelzeig, et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en remuant nerveusement le museau, lui intimant l'ordre de rester cachée.

Alors, sans montrer la moindre, hésitation, Cassie, le sourire aux lèvres, redressa sa hache, prête à l'abattre pour décapiter le renard.

Mais Moorcox lui agrippa le bras, bloquant son geste.

« — Non. Pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord qu'il me dise où est la lapine. »

A la mention de sa personne, Valkeyrie regagna le couvert de son pilier, tétanisée par l'horreur. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Si elle n'agissait pas, Ziegelzeig allait mourir… Mais si elle se précipitait à son secours, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit leur sort à tous les deux… Il fallait qu'elle attende. Une opportunité. N'importe quoi.

D'un mouvement leste de la main, Moorcox souleva le corps du renard, tout engoncé qu'il était dans les liens ténébreux qui le maintenaient immobile, et sous contrôle. Il le fit pivoter vers lui, afin de pouvoir plonger son regard glacial dans le sien.

« — Alors, renard, murmura-t-il. Où est-elle ? »

Ziegelzeig fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une haine flamboyante, totalement incontrôlable. Alors, à la manière d'un animal sauvage acculé, il écarta les mâchoires et se tendit vers l'avant, cherchant à mordre. Moorcox recula le visage d'un geste vif, pour voir les crocs du renard se refermer à quelques millimètres à peine de son nez. Cette attaque peu commune fit ricaner l'homme des ténèbres, et d'un geste brutal, il rejeta le renard contre le mur d'enceinte avec une telle violence que celui-ci se fissura à l'impact. Ziegelzeig retomba mollement au sol, complètement sonné, avant de se voir à nouveau encerclé par les ombres, qui se refermèrent sur ses membres, et se mirent à serrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, la pression devint si forte que le renard fut sorti de force de son état de semi-conscience, et se mit à hurler de douleur.

A l'audition de ces hurlements, Valkeyrie, toujours cachée, les pattes contre la bouche, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, faisant preuve d'un self-control incroyable pour étouffer ses sanglots.

« — C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Moorcox d'une voix feignant la compassion. Il me suffirait de forcer encore un peu pour briser, un à un, l'intégralité des os de ton corps… Mais qui voudrait d'une mort aussi atroce ? »

Il glissa à nouveau vers lui, le maintenant au sol, sous la pression des ténèbres, avant de poursuivre :

« — La lapine ? Où est-elle ? Réponds-moi, et je laisserai alors Cassie te couper la tête. Cela ne te semble peut être pas un compromis équitable, pour le moment… Mais je peux t'assurer qu'entre mes mains, la fin de ta misérable existence sera longue, et franchement pénible… »

La bouche tremblante, la bave aux lèvres, son corps ne lui semblant plus être qu'un amas de souffrances multiples et irrationnelles, Ziegelzeig bredouilla :

« — Elle… Elle est morte… Deneb… Deneb l'a tué… Elle… Elle n'a pas survécu à… à ses blessures… »

Il était prêt à mentir, même aux portes de la mort, rien que pour la protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore cachée, à attendre ? Valkeyrie se raidit, empoignant sa rapière. Elle ne les laisserait pas le tuer. Et s'il devait mourir, alors elle mourrait avec lui. Ce fut la pensée exacte qui lui traversa l'esprit, au moment où elle se redressa, et où elle s'apprêta à foncer, son corps soumis au dictat de son esprit enfiévré.

Une nouvelle voix se fit alors entendre dans la salle, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« — Il ment. »

A la vue de celui qui venait de s'exprimer, Ziegelzeig écarquilla les yeux, et sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était plus rien, en comparaison de la haine furieuse et indicible qui se mit à lui ronger le cœur. Il poussa alors un hurlement terrifiant, incontrôlable, de pure rage.

Il était là, tranquillement accoudé à la rambarde de la balustrade qui surplombait la salle.

C'était lui.

Etrogarheim.

Son museau, recouvert de ce pelage d'un blanc pur, qui le caractérisait, se fendit d'un sourire cruel, à l'audition du hurlement désespéré de Ziegelzeig.

Alors Moorcox, lassé par ce tumulte, projeta à nouveau le renard contre le mur, l'assommant pour de bon, afin de le faire taire. Puis il reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant, avant de lui demander :

« — Il ment ?

— Oui, répondit Etrogarheim d'une voix mielleuse. Pour avoir façonné cette… créature déplorable… je puis dire lorsqu'elle ment, ou pas. Sa complice est sans doute dans les parages. Faites la chercher, et tuez-la.

— Et lui ? On s'en débarrasse ? »

Etrogarheim secoua la tête, avant de déclarer :

« — Pas immédiatement. Le seigneur Neferio est désireux de s'entretenir avec lui, pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Moorcox poussa un léger soupir, avant de relâcher l'emprise que ses ténèbres exerçaient sur le renard. Celui-ci retomba platement au sol, sous le regard effaré de Valkeyrie, qui demeurait à présent sa seule chance. Pour peu qu'elle ne se fasse pas attraper. Bien que cette décision lui déchirât le cœur, elle s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible, parcourant de son pas léger le corridor par lequel ils étaient arrivés, jusqu'à se dissimuler dans l'une des cellules obscures de la zone de détention, où elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, resserrant ses genoux contre son visage, tremblante.


	29. Chapitre 28

28

Il lui fallut un petit moment, avant de parvenir à se calmer. Tout était allé si vite. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire le point, et à prendre une décision sur la conduite à tenir. Le pire de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer s'était confirmé à une vitesse effroyable, pulvérisant ses pensées devenues anarchiques.

Lorsqu'Etrogarheim était apparu, le chamboulement avait été total. Jusqu'alors, les monstres cyniques et terrifiants de Shadowrift lui semblaient être des ennemis logiques, à l'origine d'une conspiration mesquine visant à déstabiliser le peuple urksa. Ça, elle était capable de l'assimiler. Le monde était ainsi fait, que chacun veuille la chute de l'autre, pour des raisons souvent stupides, et toujours violentes. La paix ne se gagnait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne se méritait… car visiblement, la plupart des peuples semblaient la subir, vu leur acharnement à la rejeter.

Mais que le peuple urksa se retourne contre lui-même, s'associe au Mal incarné, dans le seul but d'édifier une société hypothétiquement sous contrôle, ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur les motivations du loup blanc, pour comprendre qu'elles étaient politiques, égoïstes, et très certainement irréfléchies. Il suffisait de voir ce que cet individu avait infligé à Ziegelzeig par le passé, pour comprendre la malignité de son esprit tordu. Mais il ne pouvait avoir agi seul. Le Consortium était derrière lui, et une bonne partie du Cénacle… La Milice était son bras armé. Ceux-là étaient-ils au courant ? Jusqu'où se plongeaient les racines et ramifications du complot ? En avait-elle était partie intégrante, fut un temps ? Tout lui semblait possible, désormais.

Cependant, les raisons restaient obscures. Enlever des enfants, les réduire à l'état de sacs de chair tout juste animés par la vie, pour les renvoyer à Otonomah… Pourquoi ? Et quel était ce plan qui devait se solder dans la nuit-même, au Grand Chronographe ? En plein cœur de la capitale urksa. Son monde s'effondrait plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait le concevoir, et elle peinait à en saisir la cause.

Et puis, il y avait son amour. Ziegelzeig, à présent entre les griffes de leurs pires ennemis, et de celui qu'un jour il avait considéré comme un père. Ziegelzeig, affecté par un mal étrange, qui détruisait peu à peu sa raison, elle en avait à présent la certitude. Ziegelzeig, surtout, qui ne passerait pas la nuit, si elle ne lui venait pas en aide. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Comment le secourir ? Il lui était impossible de rejeter l'idée d'aller à sa recherche. Impossible de se préserver, envers et contre tout, même si c'était ce que le renard aurait voulu qu'elle fasse. Etait-il possible de s'attacher si vite à une personne, au point que la seule idée de devoir passer une journée sans elle, semble totalement inacceptable, voir même irrationnelle ? C'était pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, au-delà de toute logique, et de tout instinct de préservation.

Au moins, la force de ses sentiments envers le renard l'aida à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, même s'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, et poser rationnellement les choses. En premier lieu, sauver le renard… En second lieu… Eh bien, réussir le premier semblait déjà tenir d'un tel miracle qu'elle jugea bon de ne pas étendre plus loin ses projets. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Se focaliser sur l'objectif. Se montrer positive, et courageuse. Les valeurs de la Milice, qu'elle avait tout de même intégrée pendant dix ans, avaient au moins le mérite de forger un caractère solide.

A présent, elle n'avait plus besoin du statut de milicienne pour se prouver qu'elle était capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. Toutes les personnes incroyables qu'elle avait rencontrées au cours des deux dernières semaines le lui avaient bien fait comprendre… Gormekh, Alix, Killian, Eyol… Zieg… Elle était forte. Elle devait seulement ne pas l'oublier, même dans les pires moments.

Elle était forte.

Il le lui avait dit. Et il avait été sincère.

Il semblait ne pas rester beaucoup d'hommes à disposition du groupe de comploteurs de Shadowrift. La plupart d'entre eux devaient être en route pour Otonomah, avec leur sinistre cargaison, vaquant à leurs sombres occupations. Même Cassie et Deneb avaient dû quitter la place, sous les ordres de ce Neferio, seigneur d'elle ne savait quoi, et qu'ils semblaient tous respecter, et craindre. La poignée d'hommes restants devait s'être lancée à sa recherche, comme l'avait conseillé Etrogarheim. Elle espéra seulement que ce monstre vaguement humanoïde, nommé Moorcox, n'était pas sur ses traces, car elle avait beau rationnaliser ses capacités, et croire en ses chances, elle savait très bien que contre une telle créature, la motivation seule ne suffirait pas.

Elle resta dissimulée dans la petite cellule où elle s'était réfugiée pendant un long moment, analysant les bruits de couloir, anticipant les recherches qu'on avait lancé après elle. Bien qu'elle fût tentée à plusieurs reprises de quitter sa cachette pour se lancer à la rescousse de Ziegelzeig, sa patience et sa prudence s'avérèrent payantes, lorsque deux hommes de main firent entendre leurs voix dans le corridor adjacent.

« — On doit rechercher quoi, il a dit ?

— Une lapine je crois… Enfin, une urksa lapine. J'en sais rien ! Ces bestioles se ressemblent toutes de toute manière !

— Bon, en somme on bute tout urksa qu'on croise. Ce sera plus simple. »

Ils avancèrent le long de la zone de détention, et passèrent devant sa cellule sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Erreur fatale de leur part, songea Valkeyrie.

D'un pas rapide, et silencieux, elle se glissa hors du cachot, pour se faufiler derrière eux. Sans le moindre bruit, elle dégaina sa rapière, et pria Sélène de lui pardonner ce qu'elle allait faire.

D'un coup d'estoc vif, rapide et puissant, elle transperça le premier des deux hommes, qui poussa un cri étouffé, resserrant ses mains sur la pointe du fleuret, qui dépassait de son poitrail. Les petites considérations éthiques n'entraient plus en ligne de compte, maintenant. C'était tuer, ou être tuée.

Tandis que l'autre homme se retournait, les yeux écarquillés, redressant une machette tranchante en vue de la frapper, elle dégagea sa lame d'un mouvement rapide, fit un pas de côté pour esquiver l'attaque maladroite et frappa un coup précis, directement dans la gorge. Là encore, aucune chance pour sa victime de lancer le moindre cri d'alerte, et au bout de quelques secondes à éructer des bulles de sang, le regard révulsé, il finit par pousser son dernier soupir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait, et n'en éprouva aucune satisfaction. Il lui restait seulement un vague dégoût, une impression de crasse persistante recouvrant ses pattes, qui ne voudrait sans doute jamais disparaître.

A grand mal, elle tira les deux cadavres dans une cellule adjacente, pour les dissimuler à la vue d'éventuels ennemis, qui pourraient passer par là et donner l'alerte. Les tâches de sang qui maculaient le sol étaient quasiment invisibles dans la pénombre du souterrain, elle ne perdit donc pas de temps à essayer de les dissimuler.

Elle s'employa alors à fouiller les corps, récupérant les trousseaux de clés qu'ils portaient, avant de passer les arceaux métalliques autour de son poignet. A présent, elle serait en mesure de se déplacer librement dans la structure, et avec un peu de chance, de pouvoir retrouver Ziegelzeig.

Pour ce qui était de le sauver, par contre, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Désireuse de ne pas être prise en tenaille par des ennemis qui auraient pu arriver dans son dos, Valkeyrie prit le temps de saboter la poulie du monte-charge, afin de le bloquer au sous-sol. Cela limiterait les chances de voir des adversaires débouler de tous les côtés.

Ensuite, elle se faufila jusqu'à la haute salle où Ziegelzeig avait été capturé. Elle était à présent déserte, et aucun bruit manifeste ne venait perturber l'atmosphère lugubre et silencieuse de l'environnement.

Tout en restant prudente, se faufilant de piliers en piliers à pas feutrés, elle se rapprocha de l'escalier menant à la balustrade, où Etrogarheim s'était tenu, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. S'ils avaient emmené le renard, ce ne pouvait être que par là. Elle y grimpa à toute vitesse, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte sur laquelle cet espace surélevé débouchait. Bien évidemment, celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle essaya donc les clés de ses trousseaux, une à une, calmement, et avec méthode, jusqu'à trouver la bonne.

Elle entrebâilla la lourde porte de fer, glissant son petit museau dans l'interstice ainsi crée et, faisant alors appel aux instincts animaux de ses ancêtres, huma l'air, dans l'espoir de détecter un éventuel danger. Visiblement, rien ne vint inquiéter son esprit, et elle se faufila de l'autre côté, débouchant sur un nouveau corridor, à l'aspect un peu plus travaillé, car lambrissé de bois à hauteur d'appui.

Tandis qu'elle le remontait, constatant qu'à son terme s'ouvrait une salle plus vaste, meublée et éclairée, elle perçut les voix de plusieurs hommes, qui échangeaient visiblement au sujet de Ziegelzeig. Attentive, elle se dissimula parmi les ombres et tendit l'oreille.

« — Je sais pas… Le seigneur Neferio l'a fait monter dans ses appartements… Tu crois que… ?

— Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Il va sans doute le torturer un peu, avant de le donner en pâture à la ville.

— Tout de même, est-ce qu'on n'en fait pas un peu trop pour quelques peluches ridicules ? »

Des rires gras suivirent cette question, puis les voix s'éloignèrent vers la gauche, jusqu'à disparaître au loin.

Valkeyrie savait à présent où chercher. Les appartements de ce seigneur Neferio. Voilà où on avait emmené Ziegelzeig. Il ne restait à présent plus qu'à les trouver.

La première chose dont il prit conscience, en retrouvant ses esprits, était que sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir abimé une partie de son cerveau, à force de hurler, lorsqu' _il_ était apparu… Et à cette pensée, Ziegelzeig écarquilla brusquement les yeux, revenant pleinement à lui, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'expression suffisante d'Etrogarheim, qui le contemplait, à quelques mètres de distance, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Alors Ziegelzeig grogna sauvagement, et tenta de se jeter sur lui. Sans effet. Ses pattes étaient entravées, maintenues immobilisés par un filet de ténèbres, qui s'agitait mollement autour de lui, glissant le long de son pelage, s'insinuant dans les recoins les plus sombres de son cœur.

Il se trouvait dans un bureau richement meublé, tout en bois de merisier laqué, reluisant de splendeurs. La pièce était toute en longueur, et s'achevait par une large baie vitrée semi-circulaire, qui offrait une vue plongeante sur la cite de Shadowrift. Des bas-fonds les plus crasseux aux sommets les plus somptueux, il en avait parcouru, du chemin, pendant son état d'inconscience.

Ayant achevé d'analyser l'environnement qui l'entourait, il reporta son regard sur le loup blanc, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil luxueux en cuir noir rembourré. Au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ziegelzeig ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« — Espèce d'ordure ! »

Qu'il soit entravé ou pas, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter à la gorge, et la lui arracher à pleines dents… Une mise à mort sauvage et sanglante, digne de leurs ancêtres les plus brutaux.

Ne se formalisant pas de l'insulte, Etrogarheim croisa tranquillement les bras sur le magnifique costume bleu-marine qu'il portait, dont la maille serrée ne laissait pas paraître le moindre pli.

« — C'est étonnant, commença-t-il, cette tendance que tu as à toujours te mettre en travers de ma route, aux moments où je m'y attends le moins. »

Refusant catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole, Ziegelzeig détourna la tête. Le loup blanc fut amusé de ce comportement qu'il jugea infantile, et ricana d'un air cynique, avant de reprendre :

« — Ce doit être une sorte de magnétisme, entre nous. Des opposés qui s'attirent, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne crois pas ? Une force positive, une force négative, en contradiction constante, et pourtant si proches… Je le sais bien, à présent, tu ne peux pas survivre, si je ne fais pas partie de ton existence, pas vrai ? »

A cette idée grotesque, le renard ne put retenir une réponse brutale et agressive.

« — C'est sûr ! Je ne trouverai pas le repos tant que tu vivras ! »

Etrogarheim poussa à nouveau un petit ricanement, avant de secouer de gauche à droite son index griffu.

« — Je crois malheureusement que nous avons dépassé ce stade, tous les deux. Tu es bien incapable de me tuer… Comment te définirais-tu, alors ? Dans ta jeunesse, je t'ai modelé tel que je voulais que tu sois. Et ce que tu es devenu après notre petit… différent… tu l'as modelé autour de la haine que tu ressentais pour moi. Je trouve ça assez amusant. Malgré le dégoût et le rejet que je t'inspire, tu n'es finalement rien. Rien du tout sans moi. »

A ces mots, Ziegelzeig fut horrifié du fait que, quelque part, il avait certainement raison. Le passé qu'il cherchait à fuir, c'était ce qu'Etrogarheim avait fait de lui, l'être stupide, égoïste et orgueilleux, qui avait été fauché par le destin. Ce qu'il était devenu avait peut-être un fond un brin meilleur, mais n'était au final qu'une coquille sans but, qui survivait sans réellement savoir pourquoi, sans doute à l'affut d'une vengeance… Et si c'était cela qui conditionnait sa personne, alors oui, Etrogarheim était le centre de son univers.

Voyant que le renard était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire, le loup blanc savoura l'expression désorientée qui l'animait, avant de reprendre :

« — En tout cas, on ne pourra pas dire que pour ma part, je n'ai pas fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour t'écarter de mon chemin. Je pensais, qu'éventuellement, l'avertissement que tu avais reçu, il y a huit ans, aurait servi à quelque chose… A te faire comprendre qu'il y a des plates-bandes sur lesquelles il ne faut pas marcher, au risque d'y perdre la face. Voir même les pattes… Mais malgré tout, tu t'acharnes à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce n'est pas bien, Zieg. Pas bien du tout. »

L'expression haineuse, le regard sombre, Ziegelzeig répondit dans un souffle :

« — Crois-bien que c'est involontaire, espèce de sale pourriture… Je n'éprouve absolument aucun plaisir à me retrouver face à toi. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais dégager ta sale gueule de ma vue, ça m'arrangerait.

— Quel langage ! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dressé à faire ces tours.

— Ouai, c'est vrai. Il semblerait bien qu'on soit encore capable de se décevoir d'avantage, mutuellement. Cette association avec Shadowrift, au détriment de notre peuple tout entier… Bravo, je me dois de te féliciter. Tu es encore tombé plus bas que je ne le pensais. »

Le sourire d'Etrogarheim disparut soudainement de son visage, et il prit un air plus dur, avant de se pencher en avant, plongeant ses yeux vairons dans ceux du renard.

« — « Notre peuple » ? Ce sont bien les mots que tu as employé ? « Notre peuple » ? Qu'est-ce donc que notre peuple sinon une bande de gratteurs de terre à moitié abrutis, célébrant une communion décérébrée en tournant chaque soir des yeux suppliants vers la Lune, pensant qu'elle les guidera vers la félicité éternelle ! Voilà ce que c'est, le peuple urksa. Des moins que rien. Des fainéants. Des faibles… »

Ce discours, Ziegelzeig l'avait déjà entendu par le passé. Il l'avait même partagé, fut un temps, alors qu'il se croyait supérieur à tous ceux qui, indignes, n'étaient bons qu'à le voir de dos.

« — C'est vrai que tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cynique.

— C'est une évidence… L'élitisme est chose rare dans notre contrée… Ceux qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir la force, la puissance et l'intelligence nécessaires pour gouverner devraient avoir les mains libres pour le faire. Mais les faibles s'attachent aux traditions ancestrales, ridicules et anti-constructives, parce que la lâcheté craint toute forme de changement.

— Ce sont les changements que tu proposes, qui sont à craindre ! Ce n'est pas la lâcheté qui pousse une partie du peuple à te résister… Mais peut être bien un brin de bon sens. »

Etrogarheim redressa la patte dans un geste méprisant, avant de souffler vivement entre ses naseaux, tout en rétorquant :

« — Ridicule ! Ils sont bien trop bêtes pour savoir ce qui est bon pour eux ! Le contrôle, c'est la puissance. Voilà la solution à la lâcheté. »

Ecartant les bras pour porter l'attention du renard sur la vue panoramique du bureau, donnant sur la cité obscure de Shadowrift, il continua :

« — Vois cette cité ! Effrayante, malsaine, injuste… Et pourtant, la population est sous contrôle. Shadowrift est un joyau, en termes de cadre. Moorcox, le bras droit de son seigneur et maître, m'a montré la voie, alors que je pataugeais dans le marasme bureaucratique que m'imposait le Cénacle… »

A l'audition de cette remarque, Ziegelzeig ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« — Le contrôle, hein ? Le cadre ? C'est ça que tu essaies de mettre en place par tes machinations ? Le contrôle nécessite le sacrifice de jeunes enfants ? Il nécessite le meurtre ? La trahison ?

— Tu es bien trop émotif… Tu n'aurais pas fait un bon politicien. Les ténèbres de Shadowrift sont un moyen de contrôle plus qu'efficace, c'est exact… Et il se trouve que les enfants sont des réservoirs particulièrement sensibles à ces ténèbres. Alors oui, leur sacrifice est nécessaire. En tant que réceptacles, ils vont ramener les ténèbres de Shadowrift à Otonomah, et les propager au peuple tout entier… Alors, ils seront sous contrôle. Sous mon contrôle.

— Tu… Tu veux devenir le dirigeant d'un peuple de zombies, c'est ça ? Toute cette histoire, juste pour ça ? »

Comprenant soudain les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire, Ziegelzeig éclata d'un rire moqueur, un peu nerveux. Le loup blanc grimaça face à cette réaction, avant de demander :

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— Oh, rien, malheureusement, répondit le renard entre deux hoquets euphoriques. C'est seulement que je te trouve si pitoyable… Incapable de ressentir ta propre importance, alors que tu penses tellement en avoir… C'est pathétique. Voilà l'urksa qui a offert son peuple en pâture aux ténèbres et au mal, dans le seul but de pouvoir satisfaire son égo surdimensionné. J'espère que tu apprécieras ton règne sur des êtres vidés de toute volonté… La solution à la lâcheté, tu disais ? Oui… Sans doute. La solution à ton immonde lâcheté. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Etrogarheim bondit en grognant, et lui administra un coup de poing rageur en plein museau. Satisfait de sa perte de calme, Ziegelzeig redressa la tête vers lui, avant de cracher à ses pattes un glaviot plein de sang, et de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Etrogarheim ? On perd le contrôle ? »

Le loup blanc se reprit légèrement, vexé d'avoir succombé ainsi à la provocation gratuite de son interlocuteur. Il réajusta son costume d'un geste sec et maniéré, avant de déclarer d'un ton sombre :

« — Le contrôle, oui… Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai ? Ramasser un gamin dans la rue, l'élever de telle sorte qu'il puisse un jour servir mes intérêts, lui faire croire que j'avais une affection particulière pour lui, faire de lui un calque de ma personne, un être entièrement dévoué à ma cause, reproduisant mes faits et gestes, mes pensées, prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. Et tout ça parce qu'il me prenait pour son père… Voilà, ce que c'est, le contrôle.

— Tss… Tu n'es pas mon père, rien qu'un pauvre minable qui a essayé de se faire passer pour ce qu'il ne serait jamais.

— Ah, tu crois ? Donc… Même après toutes ces années, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? C'est intéressant… »

Le renard fronça les sourcils, intrigué malgré lui.

« — Quelle question ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

— Eh bien… Quel mystérieux hasard avait pu pousser un haut dignitaire d'Otonomah à se rendre dans les quartiers défavorisés, à se promener dans les ruelles les plus malfamées, et à prendre sous son aile un pauvre petit renard, aux frontières de la mort ? »

Il était vrai que la question lui avait effleuré plus d'une fois l'esprit, sans qu'il ne la prenne en considération. Tout ce qui touchait Etrogarheim n'était qu'une source de colère indicible, de mal-être et de frustration. Alors, au bout du compte, il essayait d'y penser le moins souvent possible.

Comme il restait muet face à cette question, le loup blanc s'accroupit devant lui, pour pouvoir le regarder, bien face à face.

« — Même pour moi, il était indigne que mon fils vive comme un moins que rien parmi les déchets de la cité… »

A ces mots, Ziegelzeig sentit quelque chose se fissurer au fond de son être. Son expression se mortifia, et il tressaillit légèrement. D'une voix incertaine, tremblante, il parvint à articuler :

« — Qu… Quoi ? »

Etrogarheim poussa un léger ricanement, avant de poursuivre :

« — C'était plutôt génial de ma part, maintenant que j'y pense… Te faire croire que j'étais un bon samaritain, et jouer le rôle du père de substitution. J'ai pu obtenir tout ce que je voulais de toi, alors, puisque tu pensais me devoir quelque chose. Pendant des années, tu as satisfait toute mes attentes, et tu es devenu ce que je voulais que tu sois. Aucun père ayant élevé son fils dès la naissance n'aurait pu se vanter d'avoir un tel contrôle sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dévasté, le cœur en miettes, le renard secoua doucement la tête, les yeux humides, incapable de croire concrètement à ce que le loup était en train de lui dire, mais percevant bien, au fond de lui-même, que la vérité était là. Qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

« — Non… Non… bredouilla-t-il. »

Et Etrogarheim d'hocher la tête, un rictus aux lèvres, avant de confirmer :

« — Je n'allais pas laisser ta mère saborder ma carrière sous prétexte que je l'avais mise enceinte. Les enjeux étaient beaucoup trop importants. »

Des larmes brûlantes se mirent à couler des yeux écarquillés du renard, qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui du loup. Chaque mot supplémentaire qu'il entendait était une aiguille de plus dans la plaie béante qui semblait s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine, mettant son âme en charpie.

« — Néanmoins, quand j'ai su qu'elle t'avait abandonné… Je n'ai pas réussi à me faire à cette idée. Un instinct paternel mal placé, peut-être ? Ou bien était-ce simplement de l'orgueil ? J'ai résisté pendant un moment à cette idée, mais comme elle ne voulait pas passer, je me suis mis en tête de te retrouver… A la base, je ne pensais pas m'occuper de toi. Je me suis dit que je te mettrais en pension, et que je subviendrais à tes besoins… Mais tu m'as semblé si malléable, si prometteur dans ta soumission… Que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te garder auprès de moi… C'était clairement de la vanité, à bien y réfléchir. Le reflet que tu me renvoyais de ma propre personne me valorisait tant… Que j'en suis devenu dépendant. »

Eperdu, le souffle court, les pensées détruites. Un abîme s'ouvrant sous son corps, et une chute infinie, interminable, lui soulevant l'estomac, le cœur, l'esprit. Tout. Une corniche à laquelle se rattraper, n'importe quoi, pourvu que cette chute s'arrête. Qu'il cesse de s'effondrer en lui-même. Une seule phrase lui revenait en tête, celle que sa mère lui disait tout le temps, et qu'il bredouilla sans même s'en rendre compte.

« — Elle… Elle me disait… Que je lui ressemblais tellement…

— Oh, certes… Tu avais pris ça pour une ressemblance physique, j'imagine ? Malheureusement, pour cela tu tiens d'elle. Je pense qu'elle faisait plutôt référence à ta personnalité… A ton caractère… Oui, là, c'est tout moi. »

Le voyant baisser la tête de désespoir et pleurer son effroi, Etrogarheim lui agrippa les joues des deux pattes, redressant brutalement son visage vers lui.

« — Regarde-moi, Zieg ! Regarde-nous ! Voilà où mène la faiblesse. La faiblesse d'un père envers son fils, et d'un fils envers son père ! A cela, il n'y a que le contrôle qui puisse répondre ! »

Au comble de l'horreur, Ziegelzeig parvint à se dégager de son emprise, malgré les entraves ténébreuses qui le maintenaient toujours immobile. Secouant la tête, il se mit à hurler, exprimant son cauchemar d'une voix paniquée :

« — Tu m'as fait ça ! Tu m'as fait ça ! Alors que je suis ton fils ! Tu m'as fait subir ça, à moi ! A ton propre fils ! »

A cette réaction, le regard d'Etrogarheim s'assombrit légèrement, et il se recula un peu, avant de répondre d'une voix lourde :

« — Je te l'ai dit… Nous sommes semblables. Lorsque tu as eu l'occasion de te mettre en avant, d'évincer mon autorité, de saper la gloire de ma carrière pour te l'attribuer, je n'ai pas vu en toi un quelconque fils, seulement un rival que j'avais moi-même placé en travers de ma route. Il n'y a pas de lien filial dans le jeu du pouvoir. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, déjà à ce moment-là. »

Le fond de l'abîme était là, juste sous ses pattes. Un trou profond et obscur, qu'aucune lumière ne pouvait atteindre. Dans cet espace hermétique, le tréfonds des ténèbres, engoncé dans la noirceur de sa haine, la douleur cessa, laissant place à un calme résonnant, dont il n'eut plus envie de s'extraire. C'était mieux ainsi, car après tout, la surface était pleine de souffrance, et comme il l'avait toujours pensé, il n'y avait pas sa place.

Etrogarheim écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Ziegelzeig avait baissé la tête, son regard s'était éteint, et de son corps émana soudain un froid glacial. Suivant son instinct de préservation, le loup blanc s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis que le corps du renard était parcouru de violents soubresauts. Alors, les traces sombres qui encerclaient les blessures que les ténèbres lui avaient fait subir, s'animèrent, agitées par la résonnance de sa haine. A l'instar de petits serpents noirs, aspics malsains animés par le chaos, elles se dressèrent au-dessus de son pelage, se croisant et se densifiant, pour s'étendre peu à peu, recouvrant toujours plus de peau et de fourrure.

Alors que l'épaule et la nuque du renard avaient disparues, englouties par la masse ténébreuse, Etrogarheim se redressa, une grimace d'effroi lui barrant le visage.

« — Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Ça, c'est tout ce que vous avez souhaité, mon cher ami ! »

Le loup blanc sursauta, avant de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix. Face à lui se dressait un homme grand, fin et élégant. La peau pâle de son visage était encadrée, de chaque côté, par un écran de cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés, d'un noir d'encre. Son menton émacié était recouvert d'une belle barbe finement taillée, qui épousait les contours osseux de sa mâchoire, avant de faire le tour du mince sillon que formait sa bouche, figée dans un éternel sourire. Ses yeux perçants, d'un noir intense, puits de ténèbres qui semblaient capables d'aspirer toute volonté, ne reflétaient aucune lumière. Il portait un costume éclatant, aux contours reluisants, qui semblait avoir été taillé dans un voile d'obscurité opaque, et par-dessus lequel il avait jeté une cape de la même teinte, attachée à son épaule par une chaîne d'or, à laquelle pendait un rubis d'un rouge intense, seule note de couleur se dégageant de sa personne.

A sa vue, Etrogarheim frémit, avant d'incliner respectueusement la tête.

« — Seigneur Neferio… »

Le maître de Shadowrift contourna son interlocuteur, pour s'approcher du corps tremblant de Ziegelzeig, que les ténèbres recouvraient de plus en plus, épousant les formes et les contours de son anatomie. De son regard noir, Neferio jaugea le renard avec avidité, puis il déclara d'une voix extatique :

« — Quelle pureté dans cette haine… »

Le loup blanc s'approcha, un peu hésitant.

« — Que lui arrive-t-il ?

— Son corps cède aux ténèbres que nous avions instillées en son esprit… Les ressentiments les plus puissants sont comme le vent qui souffle les braises, faisant d'une étincelle un incendie de forêt… Bientôt, il sera, lui aussi, un sujet de Shadowrift. Un sujet loyal, et puissant. »

Dubitatif face à ces explications, Etrogarheim demanda :

« — Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas le tuer ? »

Neferio se retourna vers lui, le scrutant de ses yeux noirs dénués d'éclat, tout en lui souriant de cet air détaché qui caractérisait son expression autant que sa personnalité.

« — Vous voulez donc sa mort ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer, alors ? »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il lui tendit une dague d'argent dentelée, magnifiquement ciselée, dont le métal semblait capable de luire même sans présence de lumière. Le loup blanc se demanda d'où il l'avait sortie, sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu la tenir, une seconde auparavant. Nerveusement, il secoua la tête, refusant de prendre la lame en main. Alors Neferio la fit glisser contre son bras, et elle fut avalée par l'ombre de son costume ténébreux. Purement et simplement. Face à cette manifestation surnaturelle, Etrogarheim fut parcouru d'un frisson. Neferio, alors, reprit la parole :

« — Ne jamais souhaiter une mort que l'on ne peut infliger.

— Mais… Il est dangereux, monseigneur. Même si vous l'attachez, il est capable de… De vous surprendre. »

Le seigneur de Shadowrift sembla amusé par cette réflexion, et inclina la tête pour demander :

« — Serait-ce de la fierté, que je perçois dans votre voix ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse du loup blanc face à cette interrogation pourtant simple, Neferio finit par conclure :

« — Votre galéasse pour Otonomah vous attend, seigneur Etrogarheim. Vous serez là-bas, en temps et en heure, pour assister à la reconversion de votre cité et de votre peuple, vers un âge nouveau, où l'ordre naîtra des ténèbres. »

Avalant à sec, Etrogarheim hocha la tête, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie du bureau. Comprenant que Neferio ne voulait plus vouloir à faire à lui pour l'instant, il quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, laissant la porte se refermer sur son passage.

Alors, jaillissant depuis les ombres qui envahissaient les recoins les plus obscurs du bureau, Moorcox fit son apparition, avant de s'incliner devant le seigneur de Shadowrift.

« — Maître. »

Neferio lui fit signe de se relever, avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur Ziegelzeig, dont seul l'avant du visage était encore épargné par les ténèbres qui s'étalaient à un rythme toujours plus rapide.

« — Ne trouves-tu pas, Moorcox, que les ténèbres jaillissant du cœur sont les plus belles et les plus fortes ?

— C'est vrai, messire… Mais le renard est dangereux. Même avili par les ombres, il reste incontrôlable. Ce n'est pas la ville qui l'a choisi… Ces ténèbres sont celles de son âme.

— C'est bien cela que je trouve beau. »

Moorcox ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer son maître à l'œuvre. Neferio glissa une main fine et délicate en direction du museau de Ziegelzeig, et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

Le renard, lové au creux de son abîme de ténèbres, dans lequel il pensait pouvoir reposer à jamais, enfin isolé de ce monde qui le terrifiait, fut subitement attiré vers le haut, pour émerger une nouvelle fois de l'abysse. Il ouvrit les yeux, et reprit conscience de son propre corps. Immédiatement, il se mit à suffoquer, tout son être écrasé par les ténèbres qui le recouvraient. Face à lui se dressait un homme à l'air inquiétant, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, et qui lui souriait d'un air placide et détaché.

« — Bonjour, Ziegelzeig. Je suis Neferio Drake. Je m'excuse de vous avoir tiré de votre obscure retraite, mais je souhaitais vivement m'entretenir avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque nous en aurons fini, vous serez libre de pouvoir replonger avec délice dans les ténèbres de votre cœur. »

« — Pitié, pitié ! Me tuez pas ! »

Le fleuret collé contre la gorge, le petit homme était calfeutré dans l'angle d'un placard mural, et suait à grosses gouttes. Au bout de l'épée, Valkeyrie le tenait en respect, l'air dur et décidé. D'une voix ferme et intransigeante, elle renouvela sa question :

« — Comment se rend-on aux appartements de Neferio ? »

Le marin bredouilla, éperdu, en remuant les bajoues grasses qui pendaient autour de sa bouche :

« — Non… Si je parle… On va me tuer… »

Enfonçant la pointe de sa lame dans la chair molle de son cou jusqu'à faire poindre une gouttelette de sang, la lapine le corrigea :

« — Je vais te tuer, si tu ne parles pas. »

Les yeux larmoyants, l'homme remua la tête avec ferveur, manquant de peu de s'égorger lui-même sur la lame, que Valkeyrie dû reculer pour éviter un accident.

« — Très bien, très bien ! Il faut prendre l'ascenseur, au bout du corridor de droite, et monter jusqu'au dernier étage… Les appartements du Seigneur sont là… Mais pitié, me faites pas de ma… »

Le marin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa supplique qu'elle lui assénait un violent coup sur le crâne, frappant de la garde de son épée. Elle fut surprise que le choc soit suffisant pour l'assommer du premier coup, et le piqua deux trois fois de la pointe du fleuret, pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être inconscient. Satisfaite, elle courut d'un pas léger vers la sortie de la pièce, guettant par l'encadrement de la porte qu'aucun autre homme de main ne parcourait les couloirs. Elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir prendre celui-ci par surprise, afin de l'interroger à sa guise, mais elle restait tout de même la proie, quoique jusqu'à présent, son travail d'infiltration fut une franche réussite.

Tout en restant méfiante, elle se glissa au-dehors, et courba l'échine pour progresser le plus discrètement possible. Elle aurait aimé éviter d'avoir à tuer ou assommer quelqu'un d'autre avant d'arriver à destination.

Alors qu'elle allait bifurquer vers le corridor que lui avait indiqué le marin, un bruit de pas se fit entendre, provenant de cette direction. Elle se figea sur place, étouffant sa respiration, tout en se collant au mur pour essayer de se fondre au maximum dans le décor. Un groupe de trois personnes passa à quelques centimètres d'elle, sans la remarquer. Elle reconnut celui qui marchait au centre, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Etrogarheim.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle fut tentée de se précipiter à sa suite pour lui passer son épée au travers du corps, mais parvint à refouler son ressentiment et à se contenir. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu dans le prolongement du couloir qu'ils arpentaient, elle quitta sa posture dissimulée, et reprit son souffle. Alors, elle remonta le corridor de droite, jusqu'à atteindre l'ascenseur mécanique dont lui avait parlé le marin.

Anxieuse, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'étroite cabine, craignant ce qui pourrait l'attendre une fois qu'elle serait arrivée en haut. Elle focalisa ses pensées sur Ziegelzeig. Il avait besoin d'elle. Plus qu'une évidence par rapport à la situation, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Poussant un soupir, elle pressa sur le bouton situé le plus en hauteur.

« — Qu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Ziegelzeig avait du mal à articuler, et sa respiration était haletante, sa cage thoracique se trouvant comprimée par l'armure de ténèbres qui l'enserrait. Neferio l'observait avec attention, cet énigmatique sourire figé sur les lèvres. Le renard avait également notifié la présence de son bras-droit, Moorcox, qui se tenait en retrait, observant la scène avec attention.

« — Votre esprit a répondu aux ténèbres que j'avais instillé en vous, répondit calmement Neferio.

— M… Mais… On… On ne s'est jamais… Rencontrés…

— C'est vrai. Mais vous avez déjà été en contact avec ma ville. Et ce, bien avant d'y mettre les pieds… Le soir où Deneb vous a blessé, il a déposé un peu de Shadowrift en vous… »

Ne saisissant pas bien cette explication, le renard lui lança un regard circonspect. N'ayant pas la force de poser la moindre question, il attendit que Neferio fournisse les détails par lui-même. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parurent être une éternité, tant il se sentait mal et comprimé, le seigneur de la ville finit par développer sa pensée.

« — Voyez-vous, mon ami, Shadowrift a une conscience. Plus une ville est vieille, et plus elle s'imprègne de l'âme de ses habitants. Ma cité est millénaire, et depuis bien longtemps, les êtres qui arpentent ses rues, qui foulent de leurs pieds ses pavés et ses pontons, ont au cœur une haine profonde. Leur existence est dure et misérable, leurs conditions de vie lamentables… Ils subissent la pression des forts, et ne s'autorisent même plus à rêver. Quand l'espoir et la joie disparaissent, seule subsiste la haine… Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous demandiez ce qui pouvait vous définir, mais la réponse était là… C'est la raison pour laquelle je tenais absolument à vous rencontrer, d'ailleurs. Depuis notre premier contact, cette nuit-là, où j'ai pu toucher la noirceur terrifiante de votre cœur en souffrance, je ressens le besoin d'établir un lien plus fort avec vous. »

Le souffle court, Ziegelzeig encaissait ces informations disparates en tentant de maintenir des pensées cohérentes. Mais plus les explications lui venaient, plus il se sentait terrifié et oppressé. Faisant fi de sa détresse, Neferio poursuivit son discours :

« — Tout comme votre haine peut transparaître au travers des marques que j'ai laissé sur vous, la rage et le désespoir des habitants de Shadowrift a fini par imprégner la cité. Le processus a été long, mais au contact de ces énergies négatives, une conscience a commencé à émerger depuis les recoins obscurs et humides des profondeurs de la ville. Avec le temps, elle s'est densifiée, et est devenue presque palpable… Et comme tout être conscient, elle a cherché à se préserver. Puisque la douleur, la peur, la colère et la haine étaient la source de sa puissance, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour que les habitants de la cité ressentent toujours plus de douleur, de peur, de colère et de haine. Ainsi débuta le cycle ténébreux qui la mena à son apogée, au comble de sa puissance, à son règne incontestable sur toute forme de vie évoluant au sein de ses murs. »

Quel maléfice pouvait bien être la cause d'une telle misère ? Les ombres éternelles du Lointain avaient-elles filtrées depuis des siècles sur ces terres, trop proches du royaume des morts, au point de les contaminer insidieusement, conduisant à cette folie ? Ziegelzeig revoyait les visages émaciés et accablés des habitants les plus défavorisés, qui vivaient tels des rats dans les souterrains de la ville. Leur regard n'exprimait plus qu'une lassitude profonde, et un rejet violent de toute forme de volonté. Le bonheur s'était éteint, remplacé par autre chose… Une forme de non-vie, un esclavage mental, dont les traces physiques résultaient en ces marques ténébreuses, qui les attachaient pour toujours à la cité portuaire. Jamais une ville n'avait autant mérité l'appellation de « maudite ». Shadowrift était un vampire émotionnel… Elle suçait la volonté humaine, et croissait sous la force des émotions les plus négatives, avilissant et asservissant toujours d'avantage, dans un cercle vicieux abominable.

Etait-ce ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Etait-il vraiment tombé sous le joug de la cité ténébreuse ? Cette quête incertaine, qu'il refusait de s'avouer, mais qui toujours le ramenait à Etrogarheim, avait-elle achevé de conditionner son esprit en une tornade de haine et de frustration ? Les ombres de Shadowrift étaient-elles la conséquence logique de son état, ou bien la cause ?

Se réjouissant du trouble dans lequel se trouvait le renard, Neferio continua :

« — Moi, j'étais là, durant tout ce temps… Etre maudit, condamné à une vie éternelle, j'ai trouvé en Shadowrift la partenaire idéale pour égrainer le temps infini qui conditionne mon existence. Elle est mon tout, ma passion, mon amour. Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux que son bonheur, sa jouissance, son expansion. Mais aujourd'hui, elle a atteint ses limites… La cité est à son maximum de ressentiment, et à moins d'annihiler totalement la population, ce qui, je le reconnais, serait follement amusant, il n'y a plus rien ici qui permette à Shadowrift de croître. Alors, j'ai décidé de lui offrir une chance de s'étendre ailleurs… De lui permettre d'enfanter, en quelque sorte, une nouvelle forme d'existence, pour nourrir ses besoins avides et insatiables en énergie négative. »

Ziegelzeig commençait à comprendre, à présent, quelles étaient les motivations de Neferio dans ses négociations avec le Consortium. Les choses étaient pires encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le seigneur ténébreux vint confirmer ses craintes, presque comme s'il les avait lu au fond de son regard tourmenté.

« — Il ne nous fallait qu'un pied à terre, un moyen de nous ancrer dans un nouveau lieu, vaste, empli d'êtres désespérés, prêts à céder au malheur et à la haine. Alors, nous avons jeté notre dévolu sur votre peuple, les urksas. Oh, bien entendu, on pense tous que les vôtres sont d'innocentes peluches, qui vivent leur bonheur animalier dans leur petit paradis privé… Mais finalement, les instincts sauvages de votre espèce vous rendent extrêmement sensibles à l'influence des ténèbres… Et vous n'êtes de loin pas aussi innocents que vous le laissez paraître. Nous avons fait la rencontre de cet urksa ambitieux, Etrogarheim, qui cherchait un moyen d'obtenir le contrôle du système politique, afin de s'accaparer le pouvoir. Nous nous sommes instillés tel un poison dans les failles de son âme, et il est devenu notre ticket d'entrée pour Otonomah. »

Si le principal intéressé avait entendu ça, il aurait sans doute grincé des dents. Lui qui se croyait si supérieur aux autres, qui pensait manipuler tout un chacun pour imposer sa vision étroite et réactionnaire du monde, n'était finalement guère plus que le pantin aveugle d'une force bien plus grande encore. Et il n'en avait même pas conscience, certain qu'il était d'avoir le contrôle de la situation. Quel pauvre fou… Il allait mener son peuple à la ruine, en croyant disposer d'un quelconque contrôle sur lui. Il ne saisissait pas que le contrôle serait celui des ténèbres, et que ces dernières ne répondaient qu'à une personne : Neferio. Le seigneur de Shadowrift deviendrait le seigneur d'Otonomah, et ne souffrirait aucun rival.

« — Le reste fut très facile. Enlever des enfants, afin d'en faire les réceptacles des ténèbres de Shadowrift… Il faut savoir que les ténèbres s'instillent particulièrement bien dans les terreurs infantiles, et que les enfants urksas, de par leur nature sauvage, sont encore plus sensibles que d'autres à ces vieilles peurs séculaires. Etrogarheim s'occupait d'étouffer au maximum cette affaire. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il en a profité pour mettre ces enlèvements sur le dos de la rébellion s'opposant à son gouvernement. Cette anecdote m'a beaucoup amusée, et a réjoui ma belle cité. Plus de chaos en préparation, plus de souffrances à l'arrivée… De quoi lui permettre de se nourrir pour des décennies. »

Ziegelzeig ressentait une boule amère lui gonfler dans la gorge. Neferio se pavanait devant lui, trouvant délectable de lui expliquer les tenants et aboutissants de la victoire qu'il s'apprêtait à remporter, pour le compte de sa cité. Le renard avait couru le monde à la recherche de réponses, et maintenant qu'il les obtenait, il aurait voulu ne rien savoir de toute cette histoire. Le maître de Shadowrift se redressa alors, son sourire impérissable collé aux lèvres, et décida de conclure ses explications :

« — Cette nuit, les derniers réceptacles rejoindront le cœur de votre cité. Les enfants qui étaient déjà revenus ont commencé depuis à répandre dans les recoins obscurs d'Otonomah les ténèbres de Shadowrift. Les effets s'en font déjà ressentir. Une force maléfique croit au cœur de votre capitale, déteignant sur le peuple, affectant son moral, déviant ses croyances. »

Incroyable mais vrai, Valkeyrie avait vu juste depuis le début, alors. Elle avait statué sur le sort d'Eyol, qu'elle prétendait contaminée par le contact étroit que sa foi lui faisait entretenir avec tous les habitants du Kantor… Elle avait de fait été touchée de plein fouet par le mal de Shadowrift, raison pour laquelle son corps, et son esprit, se trouvaient infectés par les ténèbres. La trop grande empathie de la prêtresse, et la puissance de son pouvoir, s'étaient retournés contre elle, sans même qu'elle puisse en prendre conscience. Les paroles mystérieuses d'Eyol lui revenaient en tête. Il les avait attribué à la fièvre consécutive au mal qui la rongeait… Mais elle avait vu juste. Depuis le début, elle savait. Et ses craintes, aussi indéfinissables fussent-elles, se voyaient à présent fondées. L'invasion des ténèbres avait déjà commencé, juste sous leur nez, et ils étaient totalement incapables de le voir.

Comme pour confirmer cette certitude terrifiante, qui blessait son esprit bien plus que son corps, Neferio lui porta un regard légèrement méprisant, avant d'achever son discours.

« — Tout est prêt pour refermer l'emprise des ténèbres sur Otonomah. Cela passera par un dernier rituel. Les ténèbres extirpées de force des réceptacles seront canalisées au plus haut point de la ville, et déferleront vers le ciel, le recouvrant d'un écran nuageux qui privera à jamais votre contrée de lumière. Votre peuple sera plongé dans l'ombre… Alors les ténèbres pourront croître, avides, et dévorer jusqu'à la dernière lueur d'espoir des habitants de vos cités. Et ainsi, une nouvelle Shadowrift naîtra. »

Le ciel magnifique d'Otonomah deviendrait donc celui de Shadowrift. Plus de soleil, ni de lune, plus aucune lumière, seul un voile grisâtre, triste et permanent, qui couvrirait les cœurs et peinerait les âmes. Les urksas trouvaient le réconfort et le courage dans la lumière des astres. Leur foi en Sélène serait à jamais voilée, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Le Grand Chronographe, chef d'œuvre d'ingénierie leur ayant valu le respect de toutes les autres civilisations, ne pointerait plus jamais son objectif gigantesque vers les cieux nocturnes.

Les yeux magnifiques de Valkeyrie ne reflèteraient plus jamais la lumière des étoiles… Et il ne pourrait plus contempler leur beauté, au travers de ce filtre vert émeraude. La plus belle composition qui soit. Une image positive qu'il lui restait, et à laquelle il devait s'accrocher. Son amour pour elle. Lui aussi disparaîtrait s'il laissait les ténèbres l'emporter. Que ce soit sur Otonomah, ou sur lui-même. Il devait résister !

Serrant les dents et concentrant sa volonté, il commença à pousser un grognement sourd. Il sentait ce désir implacable de se laisser submerger par l'écran de noirceur qui dominait son âme, de retourner au fond de ce trou obscur, où la solitude était la garantie d'une paix de l'esprit, éloignée du monde et de la souffrance. Le repos éternel pour une âme tourmentée et inconsolable. Mais il ne devait pas y céder. Cette envie de tout abandonner, de laisser les ténèbres l'envahir, était une conséquence de sa faiblesse, pas une solution. Il devait se montrer fort. Il devait lutter.

Essayant de concentrer toutes ses pensées sur les éléments les plus positifs qui caractérisaient son existence, il s'imagina Valkeyrie, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, à la recherche de son contact si doux. Elle portait son regard magnifique sur lui, et lui offrait un sourire apaisant… Un sourire confiant. Et elle tendait une patte dans sa direction. Il suffisait qu'il la saisisse, et tout serait terminé. Plus rien ne pourrait l'inquiéter. Plus rien ne viendrait le tourmenter. Un avenir à ses côtés, en laissant définitivement derrière lui ce passé de souffrances et de haine.

Neferio observait la lutte acharnée de Ziegelzeig, qui tentait de préserver sa conscience. Les striures ténébreuses qui courraient sur son pelage semblaient s'être figées, incapables d'achever la conversion forcée de leur hôte. Le seigneur de Shadowrift eut un petit rire amusé, avant de prononcer les mots qui achèveraient de faire ployer le renard. C'était une certitude absolue.

« — Alors ainsi, Etrogarheim est votre père ? Quelle déception cela doit être pour vous… »

A ces mots, l'image de Valkeyrie s'assombrit, et il sentit son corps spirituel brutalement tiré vers l'arrière, arraché au contact sentimental qu'il cherchait à établir avec la lapine. Enserré et hurlant, on forçait son esprit à se retourner, à plonger son regard sur ce qui grandissait derrière lui, à l'écart de la perception qu'il refusait de lui accorder. Un abîme de ténèbres lui faisait face, et en son centre, une silhouette plus noire encore se découpait. Il s'agissait de celle d'Etrogarheim, mais également de la sienne, les deux fondus en une. La masse obscure enfla et vibra, se dressant telle une vague. Il essaya de lui échapper une dernière fois, mais ne trouva qu'une colère sourde à laquelle se rattraper.

Alors, les ténèbres le submergèrent, et l'engloutirent.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un petit corridor, qui tranchait par son apparence avec tous les lieux qu'elle avait traversé pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Le sol était en marbre blanc, éclatant, les murs lambrissés jusqu'à mi-hauteur d'un bois laqué qui semblait des plus précieux, et au-dessus, une tapisserie rouge chatoyante, aussi duveteuse que luxueuse.

Valkeyrie s'avança dans ce réduit, qui donnait sur une double porte en bois sculpté, à la finesse d'exécution incroyable, surmontée de poignées de porte en or massif, figurant des têtes de loup hurlant à la lune. Elle repoussa le battant, et se faufila de l'autre côté, se retrouvant dans un grand hall circulaire, décoré avec le même goût raffiné. Au sol, une mosaïque magnifique représentait une scène étrange : un ange chutait d'une terre flottant dans les airs, et de son corps semblant dénué de vie, un être obscur déployait des ailes membraneuses. La salle était parcourue par deux séries de trois colonnes de marbre blanc, disposées en demi-cercle, et qui soutenait le plafond en forme de dôme, sur lequel figuraient d'étranges et inquiétantes sculptures, représentant des êtres torturés et mutilés, hurlant à la mort en se tordant de douleur. Au fond de la pièce, un double escalier épousait ses contours ovalaires, remontant jusqu'à un petit balcon qui donnait sur une nouvelle double porte en bois sculptée. Déposées contre le muret central, qui soutenait la balustrade, elle vit les affaires de Ziegelzeig, ses sacoches de voyage, ainsi que son énorme épée. Elle touchait au but.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait à pas feutrés du centre de ce hall d'entrée, la porte supérieure s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle tenta de se précipiter hors de vue, pour aller se cacher derrière l'une des colonnes de marbre, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était déjà trop tard. Apparurent derrière la balustrade du balcon, un homme vêtu de noir, à la silhouette émaciée et effrayante, suivi par le monstre humanoïde qu'elle avait déjà aperçu plus tôt, et qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir. Neferio et Moorcox.

Le seigneur de Shadowrift écarta les bras, en souriant, dans une étrange et théâtrale parodie d'accueil respectueux.

« — Et voilà donc Valkeyrie Constantine ! Venue à la rescousse de son acolyte dévoyé… »

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de chercher à fuir ou à se cacher, Valkeyrie se figea sur place, tournant un regard ferme vers celui qui venait de l'alpaguer. Elle prit sur elle afin de ne rien montrer de la terreur indicible qui grandissait au creux de son estomac. Face à ces hommes, qui n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humain, pour ce qu'elle en savait, la peur de la mort n'était plus une notion abstraite.

« — Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée. »

Un sourire étrange figé aux lèvres, l'homme en noir se pencha en avant, pour s'appuyer des deux mains sur la balustrade. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un rapace prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Néanmoins, il resta tranquille, et répondit sur un ton avenant :

« — Il est vrai que je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je me nomme Neferio Drake, seigneur de la belle cité de Shadowrift. »

A cette information, la lapine ne put refreiner une grimace qui en disait long.

« — « Belle » n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierai.

— Oh, je m'en doute bien, très chère. Nos visions de l'esthétisme divergent certainement sur de nombreux points. Mais vous concernant, il en est un sur lequel je m'accorde bien volontiers avec votre ami le renard. Vous avez vraiment des yeux… magnifiques. »

Ne répondant pas à la flatterie, qui faisait office ici de provocation ouverte, la lapine tenta de rester maîtresse d'elle-même, alors que le cas de Ziegelzeig était mis sur le tapis. Elle en profita pour ne pas louvoyer par des détours inutiles. Dans sa situation, critique au possible, cela ne servirait plus à rien.

« — Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle. »

Neferio fit un petit mouvement de tête en direction de la pièce qui s'ouvrait derrière lui, mais dont elle ne distinguait rien de là où elle était.

« — Juste là… A mes côtés.

— Je… J'aimerais le voir.

— Oh… Mais vous le verrez, très chère. Vous le verrez. »

Elle tentait de se montrer ferme et courageuse. La patte resserrée sur le pommeau de son fleuret, elle essayait de faire comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à défendre chèrement sa peau, si les choses dégénéraient. Mais son esprit paniquait, au couvert de ses pensées anarchiques. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, maintenant.

Visiblement lassé par ces tournures faussement courtoises, Moorcox s'avança vers le balcon, les yeux pleins de haine, avant de déclarer à l'attention de Neferio :

« — Cela suffit, monseigneur. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi tuer cette arrogante, qu'on en finisse ! »

Le seigneur de Shadowrift redressa une main gantée de noir pour stopper le mouvement de son subalterne, et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. A ce simple geste, Moorcox se figea. Son regard glacial, empli d'envies de meurtre, glissa sur Valkeyrie, avant que finalement, il ne recule d'un pas, reprenant sa position initiale.

Alors Neferio lui répondit, sans pour autant quitter la lapine des yeux.

« — Non, Moorcox… Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois la fin de cette magnifique tragédie. »

Il tourna finalement la tête vers son subordonné, le fixant un petit instant, avant de déclarer :

« — Je vais m'occuper de ça… Tu devrais rejoindre les navires qui appareillent. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un de confiance, sur place.

— Bien, maître. »

Après avoir respectueusement acquiescé à cette demande, Moorcox lança un dernier regard haineux à Valkeyrie, avant de laisser les ténèbres qui flottaient autour de lui l'enserrer totalement. Elles tourbillonnèrent un instant autour de sa silhouette, avant de retomber au sol en une cascade noire. L'homme de main avait disparu.

Neferio reporta son attention sur la lapine, qui avait observé cet évènement surnaturel d'un air stupéfait. Le maître de Shadowrift frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autres, avant de déclarer d'une voix réjouie :

« — J'aime les beaux spectacles ! A la fin d'une pièce tragique, les deux amants éperdus, vaincus par un amour impossible, le prétendent plus fort que la mort, et s'unissent dans un repos éternel. »

A ces paroles emplies de folie, et prononcées sur un ton sombre et théâtral absolument glaçant, Valkeyrie fut prise d'un léger tremblement, et recula instinctivement d'un pas. Il n'y avait nulle part où fuir, et pourtant elle aurait souhaité pouvoir déguerpir sur l'instant, afin de ne plus avoir à supporter les yeux secs et sans relief que Neferio posait sur elle. A ce seul contact visuel, elle se sentait souillée, et rongée par un mal indicible.

Le seigneur de la ville poursuivit son discours en ces termes :

« — Ces deux charmantes créatures, lancées dans une quête éperdue, ont lutté farouchement pour arriver jusqu'à moi… Pour atteindre quel objectif, exactement ? Cela m'échappe… Mais, de fait, ils méritent mieux qu'une mort rapide et sans relief. Je veux que dans leur dernier soupir, ils soient unis. C'est une belle fin, pour une belle histoire. »

Son regard se fit plus dur et plus perçant, et au travers du voile noir sans éclat qui caractérisait ses pupilles dilatées, la lapine eut une vague image de ce qu'il était vraiment… Elle crut que son esprit allait se briser, face à cette vérité. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, au comble de l'horreur et de la panique. Mais elle parvint à se camper sur ses pattes. Elle devait faire tout ce qui était possible pour essayer de secourir Ziegelzeig, même si cette quête était insensée.

« — Jusqu'au bout, il s'est accroché à votre image, susurra Neferio d'une voix froide. Cette résistance particulière ne peut qu'être la conséquence d'un amour puissant et véritable. »

Alors le sourire impérissable de l'homme s'inclina légèrement, devenant ouvertement cruel.

« — Il ne sera jamais vraiment à moi tant que vous existerez, Valkeyrie. Et pour le posséder totalement, il faut que tout espoir disparaisse à jamais des miettes éparses qui constituent encore sa conscience brisée… Je vais donc le laisser vous tuer, et ainsi, le lien qui l'unira à moi sera le seul qu'il pourra reconnaître. Pour l'éternité, il sera mien. »

Tandis qu'elle se figeait, atterrée par cette ultime déclaration, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre, Neferio fit volte-face, se retournant vers la porte donnant sur ses appartements personnels, et clama d'une voix forte :

« — Ziegelzeig ! Votre femelle est là ! Allez donc la rejoindre ! »

Une ombre noire jaillit alors depuis l'ouverture donnant sur le bureau, bondissant brutalement au-dessus de la balustrade, pour retomber avec violence en contrebas, fissurant la mosaïque sous son poids.

Valkeyrie eut un mouvement de recul, ne parvenant pas à identifier la nature de la chose ténébreuse qui venait de faire son apparition. Mais après une seconde d'hésitation, elle comprit ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et dût plaquer ses pattes contre sa bouche, tordue en une expression horrifiée, afin de contenir le hurlement qui naissait dans sa gorge.

Se tenant à quatre pattes comme une bête sauvage, la silhouette féroce d'un renard massif, engoncé dans une armure de ténèbres, se cambrait légèrement vers l'avant, prête à attaquer. Les proportions difformes de ce corps laissaient transparaître ce qui se dissimulait au-dessous… Et elle reconnut sans mal les lignes et contours de Ziegelzeig. Les ombres opaques qui s'étalaient tout autour de son anatomie tentaient d'illustrer des formes vaguement organiques et musculeuses, mais cette surface instable était parcourue de soubresauts et de spasmes, qui agitaient périodiquement les tendons vitreux qui la composaient. Une respiration lourde et sonore écartait la cage thoracique déstructurée de la chose, et à chaque souffle, des vapeurs ténébreuses s'échappaient de son corps, la noyant dans une brume obscure, qui rendait la définition de ses traits encore plus difficile. Mais le pire demeurait la tête de la créature… Basée sur les traits de Ziegelzeig, la couche de ténèbres qui la recouvrait en faisait une parodie difforme et grimaçante, mettant en avant les attributs les plus sauvages de son anatomie. Ainsi, sa gueule béante se voyait bardée de crocs noirs surdimensionnés, et ses babines retroussées dégoulinaient d'une humeur maligne qui avait l'aspect du pétrole. Enfin, deux fentes cruelles, d'un rouge éclatant, avaient pris la place des yeux flamboyants du renard, et fixaient la lapine dans une expression pour le moins meurtrière.

A la vue de cette créature grotesque, Valkeyrie secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Bien qu'elle tenta de se contenir, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui se mirent à poindre aux abords de ses paupières. D'une voix tremblante, elle bredouilla, sans avoir le moindre espoir d'être comprise :

« — Zieg… C'est… C'est toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle n'obtint qu'un grognement féroce. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal le fait de voir ce que l'être qu'elle aimait avait pu devenir sous l'influence des ténèbres, ou bien l'idée qu'il y ait succombé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, car la bête ténébreuse fondit sur elle, dans un rugissement terrifiant, la gueule grande ouverte, prête à la déchiqueter sans la moindre hésitation. Pour la lapine, c'était clair : quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, Ziegelzeig n'était plus en mesure de la reconnaître, et il la tuerait si elle lui en laissait l'occasion. Elle se jeta donc sur le côté, esquivant de justesse cette première charge, et fit une roulade agile avant de se redresser, sachant très bien que la chose allait repasser à l'attaque sans lui laisser le temps de souffler. Elle n'avait pas affaire à un adversaire qui chercherait à se préserver d'une contre-attaque, ou qui pourrait siller, douter, ou se remettre en question. Non, ce qui lui faisait face était une créature sauvage, rendue folle par la haine et l'envie de tuer. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Tandis que la créature repassait à l'attaque, balayant sa charge de multiples coups de griffes, et que Valkeyrie esquivait tant bien que mal, éperdue, Neferio contemplait le spectacle avec passion.

« — Vous constatez à présent la puissance des ténèbres, ma chère, déclara-t-il d'une voix haute et claire. Il n'y a pas d'esprit qu'elles ne soient en mesure d'avilir… Et ceux qui se définissent par la haine sont ses meilleurs vassaux ! »

La lapine n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait se servir de sa rapière. Elle devait défendre sa vie. Mais comment s'y résoudre ? Comment lui serait-il seulement possible de lever la main sur lui ? Toute chose ignoble, informe et sauvage qu'il était devenu, elle percevait toujours sa présence, sous la masse noire et gluante qui le recouvrait.

Brutale, la créature tenta de la mordre une nouvelle fois, attaque prévisible qu'elle esquiva d'un pas de côté, mais alors la bête se jeta avec force contre elle, la renversant au sol. Valkeyrie envoya une puissante impulsion de ses deux pattes arrières pour frapper la créature en plein museau, la repoussant violemment sous un cri aigu, gagnant les quelques secondes qui lui permirent de se relever. Mais elle commençait déjà à ressentir le contrecoup de cette lutte acharnée. A la fatigue s'ajoutait la peur. La peur de mourir. La peur de le voir mourir. Le souffle court, elle restait attentive aux mouvements furieux et imprévisibles de la chose, qui la jaugeait d'un air carnassier, tournant en cercle autour d'elle, attendant le bon moment pour passer à l'attaque.

Toujours appuyé à la rambarde du balcon, Neferio se délectait du spectacle.

« — C'est un spécimen vraiment magnifique, commenta-t-il. Une telle noirceur ne se trouve pas dans tous les cœurs. Shadowrift se délectera avec avidité de son ressentiment, et, une fois qu'il vous aura tué, je serai le maître de sa puissance.

— Il n'est rien de ce que vous pensez ! »

Tout en restant à l'affût des réactions du monstre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contredire Neferio, qui ne savait rien de celui dont il parlait. Aussi, la bouche sèche, et la tension au maximum, elle poursuivit :

« — Vous pensez comprendre la nature de son cœur, parce que vous ne savez définir les choses que par le mal… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Jamais ! »

Eructant un grognement sinistre, la bête chargea à nouveau, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Valkeyrie anticipa l'attaque, et fit un pas de côté, laissant le monstre finir sa charge contre l'une des colonnes de marbres, qui fut pulvérisée sous la puissance de l'impact, avant de s'effondrer par-dessus lui.

Le maître de Shadowrift, à présent indifférent à la lutte qui se passait en contrebas, et visiblement plus accaparé par la conversation, répondit d'une voix lente et méthodique :

« — Certes, vous pensez que le poison que j'ai instillé en son esprit est la raison de sa chute. Mais je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir les vannes, je vous assure. Le renard a cédé de bon gré aux pires vicissitudes de son âme… Il est le seul responsable de son état. Ce qui ne fait que rendre son cas plus passionnant, à mes yeux.

— Ce que vous dites n'a pas le moindre sens ! »

La conviction avec laquelle elle venait de lui répondre lui fit perdre son léger sourire. Visiblement, elle commençait à l'agacer. Alors que la créature ténébreuse se relevait, repoussant les blocs de marbre en ruines qui la surplombaient, Valkeyrie poursuivit :

« — Vous pensez que l'on ne se définit que par un état d'esprit, ou un trait de caractère ? Ziegelzeig a mille autres facettes ! Certaines sont sombres et mauvaises… Mais la plupart sont radieuses et sincères. »

Le monstre était à nouveau prêt à charger. La lapine se campa sur ses pattes, alerte. Les sourcils froncés, le regard focalisé sur la créature, son esprit ne se détachait cependant pas un instant de Neferio, et elle continua son invective :

« — Vous avez passé tellement de temps à observer le malheur et la haine qu'impose votre cité à ses habitants que vous avez fini par croire que les gens ne se définissent d'aucune autre manière ! »

La créature chargea en vociférant, et une nouvelle fois, la lapine l'esquiva. Cette fois, le monstre se montra plus habile, et se campa sur ses membres puissants pour relancer sa charge dans la direction où Valkeyrie avait fui. Celle-ci fut obligée de dégainer son épée, la piquant entre les pattes de la bête, afin de la déstabiliser dans sa course. Sous la puissance de son assaut, le monstre glissa au sol et alla s'écraser contre le muret qui soutenait le balcon, sous le regard agacé de Neferio, qui aurait aimé le voir triompher depuis bien longtemps.

Valkeyrie pointa alors son fleuret en direction du maître de Shadowrift, déclarant :

« — Vous pensez avoir une connaissance profonde de la façon dont les gens pensent et raisonnent. Mais vous ne savez rien. Votre cœur est aveugle à tout sentiment qui ne lui apporterait pas de puissance. »

D'un pas déterminé, elle avança vers lui, faisant fi de la créature qui se redressait, secouant sa tête ténébreuse, qui avait visiblement pris un mauvais coup.

« — Vous asservissez l'esprit des gens en les condamnant à ne vivre qu'au travers du désespoir que vous leur imposez. »

Le visage habituellement si impassible de Neferio laissait à présent s'exprimer une légère fureur, qu'il ne parvenait à dissimuler qu'à grand mal, celle-ci se ressentant dans l'aura obscure qui se dégageait de lui, inconsciemment. Satisfaite de le voir réagir aux propos qu'elle tenait, elle se campa sous son regard noir, avant de conclure sa diatribe :

« — En réalité, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un misérable esclavagiste de l'âme !

— Assez ! »

La bouche tordue en un rictus haineux, le maître de Shadowrift venait de briser le calme qui caractérisait sa conduite depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avait plaqué ses mains contre la balustrade, et se penchait à présent par-dessus, le visage déformé par la colère.

Pour Valkeyrie, c'était une forme de victoire, bien que cela ne résolve rien. Le monstre obscur se précipitait à nouveau sur elle, stupide et enragé. Agacée par ses assauts répétitifs, elle se mit en garde. Quitte à le blesser, elle pourrait au moins l'immobiliser. Toute autre considération serait à prendre sur le tas. Maintenant, il fallait agir.

Voyant qu'elle ne se préparait pas à l'éviter, le monstre, ignorant totalement le fait qu'elle pointât une arme sur lui, bondit férocement, en poussant un cri guttural. Alors Valkeyrie ferma les yeux, et laissa ses arcanes lumineux jaillirent de sa main, puis remonter le long de sa lame. Alors que la créature retombait de tout son poids sur elle, elle fit un pas de côté, et frappa un coup d'estoc, qui vint frôler la chitine ténébreuse qui recouvrait le flanc de la bête. Au contact de la lumière qui jaillissait de la lame, les ombres qui composaient la carapace s'écartèrent brutalement, laissant apparaître pendant une demi-seconde le pelage roux qu'elles recouvraient, avant de se refermer à nouveau sur lui.

Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Valkeyrie. Soudain tout lui sembla logique. Limpide. La raison pour laquelle les ténèbres de Shadowrift s'étaient étendues sur le corps de Ziegelzeig, alors qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à progresser sur le sien. Ça ne tenait pas à une noirceur particulière de l'âme du renard, comme Neferio semblait le laisser croire… Cela venait du fait qu'elle était une arcaniste de la lumière, tout simplement. Les ténèbres ne pouvaient s'étendre dans un corps qui bouillonnait d'énergie lumineuse. Ziegelzeig n'était pas plus sensible qu'elle à la corruption de Shadowrift, c'était la nature de son arcane qui l'immunisait à son emprise.

D'un coup, elle se sentit confiante, sereine. Elle vit un espoir pour celui qu'elle aimait, et fut tentée de croire à nouveau en leur chance de survie. Détendue, elle rengaina son épée, sous le regard atterré de Neferio, qui tenta d'interpréter sa conduite.

« — Enfin, vous vous montrez raisonnable… Faites-moi le plaisir de mourir de sa main, à présent. Permettez-lui d'exprimer enfin le fond réel de son âme asservie aux ténèbres ! »

A ces mots, Valkeyrie ne put refreiner un petit sourire de mépris. Elle tourna alors les yeux vers la créature, qui lui faisait face, éructant et bavant, sa masse agitée par des soubresauts de haine.

« — Tu as entendu ton patron, Zieg ? Viens me tuer ! Approche ! »

Sans demander son reste, la créature fonça sur elle, la gueule béante. Alors Valkeyrie fit le vide en elle, et trouva le point d'équilibre qu'elle recherchait. Tous le lui avaient dit, Ziegelzeig le premier : il fallait seulement avoir confiance. Il n'y avait pas de médium. Il n'y avait pas de secret. La maîtrise venait de l'acceptation de soi, dans son intégralité. Envisager l'échec, c'était le provoquer. Elle sentit une graine germer au fond de son être, croître en une sphère éclatante de chaleur, et comprit que c'était là, en ce point exact de son être, que se trouvait la source de son pouvoir, et qu'elle pouvait y puiser à loisir. Il lui suffisait de le vouloir. Il lui suffisait d'y croire.

Poussant un cri salvateur, elle laissa les arcanes lumineux envahir ses pattes, crispées par l'effort de sa volonté. Deux orbes de lumière les englobèrent alors totalement, sphères parfaites, crépitantes d'une énergie brillante. Alors que la bête sauvage fondait sur elle, elle projeta son poing droit vers l'avant. Sans même avoir besoin d'entrer en contact avec la créature, la lumière fut suffisante pour la projeter en arrière. Au point d'impact, les ténèbres se solidifièrent, avant de se fracturer, à la manière d'une terre rance, desséchée par le soleil.

Valkeyrie avait assez esquivé et louvoyé. C'était à elle de passer à l'attaque, désormais. Elle enchaîna avec un coup de son poing gauche, furieuse, frappant au même endroit. Poussant un cri de douleur, la bête s'écrasa au sol. Les ténèbres fragilisées par le premier impact éclatèrent alors comme un miroir se brisant en millier de fragments. Le pelage roux du renard apparut sur environ dix centimètres, intact, libéré de toute corruption.

La lapine, souriante, le souffle court, l'esprit un peu enfiévré par les évènements, hurla :

« — Alors, Zieg ? Il paraît que tu es asservi aux ténèbres ! »

La monstruosité bestiale se redressa brusquement, envoyant dans les airs une giclée de bave noire et opaque, tentant de refermer ses crocs sur le bras de Valkeyrie. Celle-ci fut plus rapide, et lui asséna un coup violent de sa patte cerclée de lumière, en plein museau. La bête mugit, retombant au sol au milieu d'une volée d'éclats ténébreux. Tout en plaçant un nouveau coup dans le dos de la créature, la pliant en deux sous la force de l'impact arcanique, Valkeyrie continua à crier :

« — Il paraît qu'il n'y a que de la haine en toi ! »

Elle se jeta alors furieusement sur lui, perdant tout maintien, retrouvant, dans ce moment de crise, les instincts primordiaux de ses ancêtres sauvages. Furieuse, elle se mit à le rouer de coups, projetant des éclats lumineux en tous sens, qui chaque fois soulevaient un peu plus de ténèbres. Autour d'elle, les fragments de la cosse noire se volatilisaient dans les airs après être tombés en fines particules poussiéreuses.

« — Il paraît que c'est ça, la seule chose qui te détermine ! »

Ses coups commencèrent à perdre en force, tandis que sa rage euphorique se muait en une profonde tristesse. Elle avait trouvé le courage et la détermination pour faire ce qu'il fallait, pour gagner une puissance à même de terrasser les ténèbres, ces ombres qui jusqu'alors la terrifiaient tellement. Et tout ça pour être contrainte de retourner ce pouvoir, acquis au prix de tant d'efforts, contre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« — On sait bien tous les deux que c'est faux… Pas vrai ? »

Alors, perdant toute forme d'animosité, elle plaqua un dernier coup, frêle et fragile, contre le corps meurtri qu'elle dominait. Elle porta un regard attristé sur lui. Il était presque entièrement redevenu lui-même, couché sur le flanc, la carcasse ténébreuse qui l'entourait ne se maintenait plus qu'avec difficulté en quelques points épars de son corps. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, il respirait avec difficulté, et tremblait comme une feuille. Elle le trouva si vulnérable en cet instant, si proche du souvenir mutilé qu'il avait de lui-même… Une image horrible et sanglante, dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher, et qui toujours le ramenait à son triste passé… qu'alors, elle sentit les ultimes remparts de ses propres forces s'effondrer. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ne sachant si elles étaient consécutives à son soulagement de le voir en vie, ou à la peine terrible qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle s'abandonna totalement, hurlant son désespoir, avant de retomber contre lui, éperdue, s'accrochant à son pelage comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Au milieu de ses sanglots incontrôlables, elle entendit les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, suivis d'un applaudissement lent et mesuré. Alors, elle releva piteusement la tête, distinguant au travers du rideau opaque de ses larmes, la silhouette de Neferio qui s'avançait vers elle, frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« — Magistral ! s'exclama-t-il. Formidable ! Quel final, vraiment ! Quel spectacle ! »

Démunie, Valkeyrie se recroquevilla contre Ziegelzeig, toujours inanimé, cherchant à faire barrage de son corps pour protéger le renard.

Neferio s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre d'eux, cessant d'applaudir, pour déclarer d'un ton froid :

« — Merci pour ce beau divertissement. Mais maintenant, le rideau tombe. »

Tendant une main crispée devant lui, le seigneur de Shadowrift concentra son pouvoir en un point, avant de finalement relâcher la pression en direction de Valkeyrie.

La lapine sentit son flanc se déchirer brutalement, et poussa un hurlement de douleur, tandis que des morceaux de sa chemise, réduite en charpie, volaient autour d'elle, révélant la marque des ténèbres qui entourait sa plaie. Une puissance maléfique était à l'œuvre, car les stigmates sombres se mirent à onduler, de gauche à droite, avec une insistante férocité. Les yeux révulsés par la douleur, Valkeyrie se cambra en arrière, l'air se bloquant dans sa gorge. Incapable de respirer, incapable de hurler. Seule cette souffrance brûlante, atroce, qui lui vrillait le flanc, semblait exister à présent. L'impression ignoble qu'on glissait une multitude de lames chauffées à blanc sous sa chair, et qu'on s'amusait à les enfoncer très lentement, tout en effectuant des mouvements circulaires, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus féroces.

Ravi par ce spectacle ignoble, Neferio laissa reparaître son petit sourire.

« — Tu pensais vraiment être immunisée à mes maléfices, simplement parce que tu manies la lumière ? Pauvre idiote… Je suis le roi des ténèbres. Il n'y a aucune lumière que je ne puisse recouvrir de mon ombre. »

Au comble de la souffrance, Valkeyrie, incapable de respirer, roula sur le dos, retombant mollement aux côtés de Ziegelzeig. Le regard figé, le corps immobilisé, elle ne pouvait plus voir que les pieds de son ennemi, qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle, triomphant.

Alors il redressa sa main gantée de noir, et crispa légèrement ses doigts, faisant apparaître entre eux un flux ténébreux qui se densifia rapidement, s'étirant de chaque côté, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un long épieu noir, qu'il redressa, prêt à l'abattre sur elle.

« — Meurs, maintenant ! »

Avec férocité, il arma son bras, redressant le pique obscur pour asséner le coup fatal. Au moment où il allait projeter son maléfice, une poigne ferme vint agripper son avant-bras, bloquant son élan. Neferio tourna un regard farouche sur le côté, pour voir Ziegelzeig redressé, lui maintenant le bras. Le souffle court, le regard épuisé, il avait toutefois encore assez de force pour empêcher son adversaire de mettre un terme à son œuvre macabre. Alors il serra les crocs, avant de déclarer férocement :

« — Touche pas… à ma lapinette ! »

Pendant un long moment, il n'y avait plus eu que l'obscurité intense. Loin de la paix sécurisante qu'il s'était figuré, cet isolement l'avait rapidement rendu claustrophobe. Alors son esprit s'était agité, cherchant à déterminer où se trouvait le haut du bas, l'avant de l'arrière. Puis il avait cédé à la panique, cherchant un contact, une prise, un soutien quelconque. Ne rencontrant que le vide, partout où il tâtonnait, il avait tenté de toucher son propre corps, mais là encore, il ne fit que fouetter l'air. Hors de son corps, hors du monde, plongé dans le noir total, il ne lui était resté qu'un lent désespoir, l'idée atroce qu'il allait passer l'éternité dans cet état de non-vie, prisonnier des ténèbres de son cœur.

Tandis qu'il suffoquait, exhalant un air qui n'existait même pas, les regrets avaient commencé à le gagner. Avait-il abandonné trop tôt ? Etait-il responsable de son sort ? Comment avait-il pu céder face à la tentation du néant ? Il était trop tard pour se poser ces questions, qui n'illustraient, encore une fois, que sa faiblesse.

Tout le monde le lui avait fait remarquer. Fort en gueule, prompt à se battre, n'ayant pas peur d'aller au-devant du danger, toujours à foncer, coûte que coûte, faisant front aux menaces, quelles qu'elles soient… Voilà ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il avait toujours été. Au final, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il pensait que son égocentrisme appartenait au passé, qu'il avait enfin réussi à apprendre l'humilité, mais, là encore, ce n'était qu'une illusion. En bon hypocrite, il avait simplement trouvé un moyen efficace de se dissimuler à lui-même qu'en réalité, il était toujours le même, et que ses défauts d'hier demeuraient ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Il le payait à présent, et au prix cher. Son incapacité à se remettre en question le condamnait à une lente agonie, perdu dans un abîme de ténèbres qu'il avait appelé de ses vœux. Quelle honte. Les regrets firent peu à peu place à une tristesse profonde. Son esprit ne pouvait se détacher de l'image qu'il avait pu recréer de Valkeyrie, juste avant que tout ne s'effondre. Chaque détail lui revenait en mémoire. Le moindre élément. La disposition exacte du moindre poil composant son doux pelage, dans la torsion légère que leur imposait le vent. Son sourire, où se lisait la confiance qu'elle lui offrait. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux verts magnifiques, où luisaient les étoiles.

Elle était sa lumière, dans tous les sens du terme. Si pour l'occasion, il se trouvait concrètement perdu dans les ténèbres, c'était une métaphore qu'il ressentait au quotidien. Son existence n'était qu'une ombre, et lui-même ombre parmi les ombres, avait cherché à disparaître au milieu de cette noirceur. Mais Valkeyrie avait éclairé son univers, et lui avait redonné l'espoir. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'il était quelqu'un de meilleur, qu'il n'était pas cette ombre perdue dans un grand flou obscur, qui se débattait sans conviction, à la poursuite d'un objectif tout aussi obscur. Elle l'avait ramené à la surface, l'extirpant hors de lui-même, sans même prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé de sa propre folie.

Mais hélas, il était retombé dans ses pires travers. Le destin s'était acharné à appuyer sur la corde sensible, remettant sur sa route l'être qui définissait les ténèbres de son cœur. Ce n'était pas tant qu'Etrogarheim fut à l'origine de sa mutilation, bien que cette expérience horrible déterminât son existence, en un certain sens… C'était ce que le loup blanc représentait pour lui. Il était la source du mal qui grouillait en son âme. Son reflet déformé. Sa némésis. Le modèle qu'il avait cherché à égaler, à surpasser, alors qu'il aurait dû percevoir qu'il n'était que fiel et méchanceté. Et il était devenu encore pire. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait se le pardonner. D'autant plus qu'il en avait la certitude absolue, à présent… Ce n'était pas un hasard, puisqu'il était son fils. Les travers du père se voyaient amplifier par l'héritage transmis, et la graine de noirceur ainsi plantée avait crût de façon exponentielle, produisant des fruits pourris, à la rancœur acide. La vérité se trouvait là : le monstre odieux qu'il était devenu, ce n'était pas Etrogarheim qui l'avait façonné… Il en était le seul responsable.

Cette réalité au cœur, il décida d'abandonner. Et de rester là, dans le silence et dans l'oubli. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, s'il le fallait… Car après tout, maintenant, elle pouvait bien arriver. Ça ne changerait plus rien, le concernant.

Et soudain, un flash. Une lueur dans les ténèbres. Imperceptible, d'abord, au point qu'il crut avoir été victime d'une illusion. Puis un éclair de lumière, violent, mince, mais concret. Son cœur se figea, son attention entièrement tournée vers cet évènement. Presqu'aussitôt, il ressentit une bouffée d'espoir, qui entrait en contradiction avec la longue réflexion qu'il venait de porter sur lui-même.

Il n'avait plus qu'un nom en tête. « Valkeyrie ».

Il le savait. C'était elle. Forcément. Elle était sa lumière. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui puisse venir le chercher, au plus profond des ténèbres.

Nouveau choc lumineux, et il perçut sa voix, légère et lointaine, quasiment imperceptible. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle avait parlé d'asservissement aux ténèbres ? Etait-ce une question ? Une exclamation ? Toujours était-il que sa voix lui indiquait la direction.

Plongé dans l'abîme obscur, sans autre repère que son intuition, et une vague certitude que la lumière et la voix étaient arrivées d'un certain côté, il déplaça son esprit dans cette voie.

Une nouvelle lueur, puissante, fulgurante, violente, vint le conforter dans son choix. La voix était plus claire maintenant.

« — Il paraît qu'il n'y a que de la haine en toi ! »

C'était ce qu'il pensait, effectivement. Mais le ton ironique, un brin moqueur, sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces paroles, suffit à lui donner envie de remettre ses propres certitudes en question.

Les éclats lumineux se firent plus réguliers, intenses, l'éblouissant, repoussant les ténèbres loin derrière lui, toujours plus loin. Il pouvait s'en détacher à présent. Il pouvait sentir son propre corps. Il pouvait s'extraire à lui-même. Un seul effort suffirait. Il lui fallait ce dernier élan, un ultime coup de pouce.

« — Il paraît que c'est ça, la seule chose qui te détermine ! »

Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir pensé. La confiance affirmée par Valkeyrie le confortait dans son rejet total de ce qu'il avait pu croire et ériger en synthèse de lui-même, épitaphe d'une existence gâchée.

La lumière était quasiment continue à présent, perturbée par de vagues soubresauts. Les ténèbres qu'il percevait encore autour de lui se fissuraient, comme une vitre sur laquelle on aurait asséné de violents coups de marteau. Bientôt, elles voleraient en éclat, et il n'y aurait plus que cette douce lueur. Celle que Valkeyrie tournait vers lui. Celle qui le ramenait des profondeurs de lui-même. La main qu'elle lui tendait.

« — On sait bien tous les deux que c'est faux… Pas vrai ? »

Oui.

Maintenant, il le savait.

Il n'avait pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Sa conscience ayant regagné le monde physique, il reprenait peu à peu la maîtrise de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas pour l'instant. Tout son organisme était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, et sa respiration était lourde et douloureuse. Chaque bouffée d'air semblait vouloir lui demander un effort intense. Il avait l'impression de devoir réapprendre à utiliser chaque parcelle de son être, à remettre en activité la moindre de ses fonctions vitales. Cet effort lui sembla un moment insurmontable, mais lorsque ses sensations lui revinrent, et qu'il perçut la chaleur du corps de Valkeyrie, qui reposait au-dessus de lui, tout fut plus facile.

Il la sentait, avachie, reposant contre son flanc, et l'entendait pleurer. Pleurer si fort. Hurler de désespoir. Et il s'en voulut. Atrocement. Il s'en voulut d'être une nouvelle fois la cause de sa tristesse. Mais tout à la fois, ces larmes lui apportèrent un réconfort supplémentaire, et une source de courage, pour faire les derniers pas.

Alors il sentit s'approcher la menace. Ses instincts en alerte, il entendit les bruits de pas, les applaudissements laconiques, la démarche pesante d'un monstre, prêt à s'en prendre à elle.

« — Merci pour ce beau divertissement. Mais maintenant, le rideau tombe. »

La voix de Neferio.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Cette voix avait murmuré à son esprit les pires tentations, la nuit où Valkeyrie avait failli mourir. Et elle l'avait condamné, ce soir même, à s'enfoncer dans ses propres ténèbres, le prenant au piège de la haine qu'il avait pour lui-même. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette voix, son intonation néfaste, son inflexion biaisée et mielleuse. La voix du mal véritable.

Il sentit alors le corps de Valkeyrie se crisper contre lui, et perçut les hurlements de douleur qu'elle se mit à pousser. A l'audition de ce son insoutenable, il eut l'impression que son cœur se fendait en deux, que ses entrailles se nouaient, que son corps tout entier se ramassait sur lui-même. Alors il tenta de bouger. Il fallait absolument qu'il réagisse. Il devait la sauver. Faire taire la source de sa souffrance. Et toujours les cris endoloris parvenaient à ses oreilles, sans qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir un œil, ni remuer un doigt.

Et la voix insupportable de Neferio tranchait au travers des hurlements, implacable et cruelle :

« — Tu pensais vraiment être immunisée à mes maléfices, simplement parce que tu manies la lumière ? Pauvre idiote… Je suis le roi des ténèbres. Il n'y a aucune lumière que je ne puisse recouvrir de mon ombre. »

Si. Il y en avait une.

La sienne.

La lumière qu'elle lui avait envoyé lui avait permis de triompher de ses ténèbres personnelles, toutes renforcées qu'elles furent par les maléfices de Shadowrift, ou de son seigneur. Valkeyrie avait gagné.

Pour eux deux, elle avait gagné.

Alors il fut capable de bouger. Très légèrement, d'abord. Mais dans la précipitation de l'urgence, il s'obligea très vite à accélérer le rythme. Tous ses muscles se débloquèrent, les uns après les autres, et il fut capable de se relever.

Pour la première fois de son existence, il remercia le ciel d'avoir perdu ses pattes, et de pouvoir se tenir sur des prothèses, éléments extérieurs à lui-même, qui purent le soutenir, là où il se serait sans doute effondré s'il avait dû se fier à ses seules ressources.

Neferio lui tournait le dos, brandissant une arme de ténèbres contre Valkeyrie qui, effondrée au sol, était tétanisée par la souffrance que ce monstre lui infligeait.

Alors, sa détermination se mua en une colère sourde, mais saine, car tournée cette fois contre la bonne personne. Mobilisant toute la force qu'il pouvait accumuler, il dressa son bras, agrippant le poignet de Neferio au moment exact où il s'apprêtait à frapper. Celui-ci tourna vers lui un regard incrédule, qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

Il put alors prononcer ses premières paroles, depuis qu'il était revenu des abîmes de son propre cœur. Serrant les dents sous l'effort, il bredouilla :

« — Touche pas… à ma lapinette ! »


	30. Chapitre 29

29

Passé l'effet de surprise de cette intervention quelque peu incongrue, l'expression stupéfaite de Neferio se mua en un sourire cruel. Visiblement, la situation lui plaisait de plus en plus. Le bras toujours figé par la force que Ziegelzeig parvenait à y appliquer, il ricana légèrement, avant de déclarer :

« — Encore un rebondissement à l'intrigue ? Ce final s'éternise… Ça pourrait devenir lassant. »

D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa le renard en arrière. N'ayant pas encore retrouvé la pleine maîtrise de son corps, celui-ci tituba, mais parvint à se maintenir debout, en partie grâce à ses prothèses. Neferio tourna alors sa lance de ténèbres vers lui, prêt à frapper.

« — Quel dommage, déclara-t-il. Je me délectais d'avance à l'idée d'absorber ton esprit avili aux ténèbres. Quel festin tu aurais fait ! »

Trop groggy pour pouvoir faire preuve de réflexes ahurissants, Ziegelzeig se tint prêt à réagir du mieux possible, afin de tenter une esquive du projectile. Mais à une telle distance, cela semblait peu probable. Neferio arma son bras, et dans un sourire machiavélique, projeta la lance droit sur sa cible. Au moment où il allait la lâcher, une sphère de lumière vint lui percuter le bras, éclatant en une nuée d'étincelles brillantes. Sous l'action luminescente, les ténèbres de la lance se déstructurèrent, et le projectile éclata en un shrapnel d'ombres volatiles.

Clairement abasourdi cette fois, Neferio tourna le visage vers Valkeyrie qui, le souffle court, plaquée au sol, tendait encore une patte tremblante vers lui. Dans son état misérable, alors qu'il l'avait poussé aux portes de la mort sous l'effet d'une torture insoutenable, elle avait encore la force de lui tenir tête. Ce petit jeu commença à lasser le maître de Shadowrift, qui tourna à nouveau vers la lapine sa poigne mortelle, contractant les doigts pour animer les ténèbres de sa marque.

Sous l'effet insupportable de cette action, Valkeyrie se crispa, serrant les dents, avant de se plier en deux, ne pouvant plus contenir d'avantage son hurlement de douleur. Neferio la contemplait, se délectant de sa souffrance.

« — Je vais les plonger jusqu'au fond de tes entrailles, et leur faire broyer tout ce qu'elles rencontreront sur leur passage. »

Une ombre fila alors devant lui. Un coup de vent presque imperceptible.

Les cris de Valkeyrie cessèrent, sans que Neferio comprenne pourquoi. Alors il redressa son bras devant lui, constatant qu'il était tranché à hauteur du coude, ruisselant d'une humeur noire, les ténèbres liquides qui s'écoulaient dans ses veines décrépies par l'immortalité. Incrédule, il porta son regard au sol, pour voir la deuxième moitié de son membre traîner par terre, au milieu d'une flaque d'huile sombre qui s'écoulait du moignon.

Le souffle court, son sabre géant entre les pattes, Ziegelzeig se tenait à ses côtés. Le renard avait repéré son épée, traînant à deux pas, et avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour elle de s'exprimer à nouveau. Les forces qu'il regagnait peu à peu lui avaient permis de porter ce coup brutal, qui avait mis fin aux tourments de Valkeyrie. S'il n'avait pas été encore à moitié sonné, il aurait plutôt visé la nuque. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. De toute manière, il y avait peu de chance que cela soit fatal à son adversaire, qui ne semblait pas témoigner la moindre douleur, alors même qu'il venait de se faire trancher le bras. Ses yeux mats n'exprimaient qu'une vague surprise, et il observait son moignon avec une sorte de fascination confuse.

Alors, il explosa.

D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, son corps dégagea une puissance terrifiante, qui propulsa Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux urksas retombèrent l'un contre l'autre, au milieu des gravats de la colonne de marbre détruite.

La lapine, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, se cramponna aux épaules de son compagnon, calfeutrant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, cherchant à s'y dissimuler. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard effaré de Neferio, qui peu à peu, se transformait sous leurs yeux. Ziegelzeig, lui-même tétanisé par l'horreur, restait muet et crispé face à ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

La couche externe de ce qu'avait été Neferio, son apparence humaine, se fendit, purement et simplement, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une enveloppe factice de peau et de chair. Son épiderme déchiré se consuma alors peu à peu, dévoré par des ténèbres grouillantes, plus noires que le pire des cauchemars, et qui émanaient de chaque parcelle de son être impur. Ce qui se dissimulait en-dessous était à peine descriptible. Une forme vaguement humanoïde, émaciée et longiligne, aux membres démesurément longs, arachnéens, qui pulsait continuellement d'une puissance maligne aux propensions mythiques. La créature tourna lentement le visage vers eux, révélant un crâne oblong fendu de deux orifices caverneux, qui lui faisait office d'yeux, bien qu'ils semblassent vides, uniquement tapissés par les ombres les plus profondes qui soient. Aucune trace de bouche, ni de nez, seulement une fine surface noire et ondulante, à l'aspect vitreux. Un disque de ténèbres tournoyait lentement autour de sa tête, en une auréole profanée. Alors, la créature déploya deux immenses ailes membraneuses, dont les rémiges étaient reliées entre elles par un réseau suintant et gluant de filaments noirs, qui dégoulinaient au sol, celui-ci se mettant à brûler et à fumer sous ce simple contact.

La voix de l'entité leur parvint, provenant de partout et de nulle part, de l'extérieur, comme de l'intérieur, dans l'environnement confiné du hall, comme au sein de leurs esprits.

« — Vous vous soumettrez aux véritables ténèbres. »

La créature qu'était devenu Neferio se cambra vers l'arrière, avant de relâcher sa puissance en une onde de choc terrible, qui fit voler la mosaïque du sol en éclats. Les colonnes de marbres se fendirent, avant d'imploser, répandant des volées de gravats en tous sens. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie furent à nouveau projetés sous la force libérée par le roi des ténèbres, et atterrirent contre le mur du fond, se calfeutrant à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, ce contact leur semblant leur seul salut.

Valkeyrie tourna un regard affolé vers Ziegelzeig.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— Heu… Là, pour le coup, ça dépasse largement mes compétences… »

L'entité émit un rire macabre, si dense qu'il donnait l'impression de grouiller dans leurs tympans. Valkeyrie ne put refreiner un cri d'horreur, plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

« — Shadowrift devait être ma tombe, expliqua Neferio. Une prison éternelle pour un dieu déchu. L'être creux, c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. »

D'un pas lent, irréel par son ampleur, il s'approcha d'eux, son immensité se trouvant renforcée par l'aspect étriqué de son anatomie, toute en longueurs.

« — Mais ce mouroir est devenu mon terrain de jeu. J'y ai instillé mon essence, lui offrant la vie… Et j'ai commencé à me nourrir de l'âme de ceux qui se trouvaient attirés par son pouvoir. »

Il étendit son bras longiligne vers eux. Valkeyrie se calfeutra contre Ziegelzeig, se serrant le plus fort possible à lui, cherchant à échapper à cette main terrifiante, aux doigts longs et noueux, qui s'approchait toujours plus. La terreur indicible que l'entité leur inspirait les privait de tout raisonnement logique, et même de toute tentative de préservation. Ils se sentaient comme deux nourrissons inoffensifs à la merci d'une bête sauvage.

« — Depuis trois millénaires, je règne sur les ténèbres, et domine l'âme des mortels qui commettent l'erreur de franchir les portes de mon tombeau. Jamais je n'avais connu d'être à même de me faire front, comme vous l'avez fait ce soir. Ridicules petites créatures… Je vais vous faire comprendre la mesure de votre erreur. Préparez-vous à connaître la véritable obscurité. »

Etendant ses ailes, Neferio concentra son énergie. Les ténèbres composant son organisme squelettique s'agitèrent avec force, comme si elles bouillonnaient. Peu à peu, toute source de lumière commença à se tarir, avalée par les ombres grandissantes. Le hall s'emplit d'une obscurité dense et dévorante, qui se rapprochait toujours plus d'eux. La silhouette obscure et démoniaque du roi des ténèbres finit, elle aussi, par se perdre au sein de l'ombre grandissante. Un hululement sauvage commença à se faire entendre, se transformant peu à peu en des cris stridents, les hurlements terrifiants que poussaient les âmes torturées qui peuplaient les abysses, à jamais consumées par les ombres qui les avaient avalé, et les digéraient pour l'éternité.

Le royaume de Neferio s'ouvrait devant eux.

Le véritable visage de la cité de Shadowrift.

Ziegelzeig enserra Valkeyrie dans ses bras, essayant de la camoufler à ce qui se refermait sur eux. La mort, pure et simple. Dès que la dernière lueur mourrait sous la poussée inexorable des ténèbres, leurs esprits seraient arrachés à leurs corps, et plongés dans les tourments éternels de la noirceur absolue.

Ziegelzeig, tremblant, le regard fixé sur l'indicible, plaqua son museau contre l'oreille de Valkeyrie, et lui souffla d'une voix frémissante.

« — Je t'aime… »

La lapine écarquilla les yeux, comprenant que ces paroles étaient un adieu.

Quelque part au fond d'elle s'éveilla un vif sentiment de refus. Ce ne pouvait être la fin. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils l'avaient encore prouvé ce soir.

Neferio leur sortait le grand jeu ? Très bien. Alors il fallait essayer de jouer jeu égal. Tenter le tout pour le tout. Se servir de leur rage de vivre, pour trouver la force nécessaire à rejeter le mal qui se refermait sur eux. Ce n'était que des ombres. Les ombres les plus dangereuses au monde, certes, mais rien que des ombres, malgré tout.

Chaque mortel sur cette terre était un jour confronté à cette peur irrationnelle, incontrôlable. La peur du noir. Et face à cette peur, il y avait toujours une solution. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il suffisait d'allumer la lumière.

Valkeyrie savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais n'était pas certaine d'en avoir la force.

Inconsciemment, elle joignit ses pattes à celle de Ziegelzeig, scellant ses doigts autour des siens. Cette force qui lui manquait, elle pouvait la puiser chez lui. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansé, à la fête des Moissons. Leurs corps s'étaient trouvés unis dans un mouvement commun, un équilibre parfait, partageant l'effort et leur donnant les moyens de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle. C'était à ce moment-là que l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux, qu'elle s'était rendu compte, par cette harmonie particulière, qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et qu'il ne servait à rien de rejeter une vérité aussi simple et fondamentale.

Retrouvant cet équilibre, entre lui et elle, ce point parfait de leur union, où tout semblait homogène, elle se sentit capable de puiser dans leur force conjointe.

Alors qu'elle atteignait cette sérénité particulière qu'elle recherchait, Ziegelzeig ressentit la vibration de son corps, lové contre le sien. Une puissance colossale était en train d'y grandir, et il sentait qu'il y contribuait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de faire, il s'abandonna simplement au besoin qu'elle semblait témoigner, et s'ouvrit totalement à elle.

Alors que les ombres se refermaient autour d'eux, ayant grignoté jusqu'à la dernière trace de lumière, Valkeyrie libéra la puissance totale de ses arcanes. La force lumineuse qui jaillit d'elle, prenant comme point d'ancrage ses pattes, liées à celles du renard, repoussa les ténèbres sans la moindre difficulté. Au milieu de l'abîme obscur, elle forma une sphère de lumière parfaite, qui englobait son corps, ainsi que celui de Ziegelzeig, les isolant de tout maléfice.

Ziegelzeig écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Au-delà de l'écran de lumière, régnait l'obscurité la plus totale. Mais cette force ténébreuse ne parvenait à franchir la barrière que la lapine avait érigée pour les protéger.

« — Comment tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite. »

Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

« — Grâce à toi, Zieg. »

Le renard n'eut cependant pas le temps de se sentir flatté par cette réponse, car un mouvement obscur vint agiter les ténèbres qui s'agglutinaient autour de la sphère de lumière. Presque imperceptible, la silhouette ophidienne de Neferio apparut au-devant du bouclier, les minces rayons lumineux parvenant à percer les ténèbres soulignant ses traits osseux. L'expression de son horrible visage, pour peu qu'elle soit définissable, ne semblait refléter que la haine la plus pure.

Il redressa son long bras, avant de l'abattre avec une puissance terrible sur le rempart arcanique. Ziegelzeig put sentir l'énergie lumineuse vibrer sous la force de l'impact, mais elle tint bon. Valkeyrie serra les dents. Cet assaut violent avait fragilisé le contrôle qu'elle parvenait à maintenir sur la sphère. Se rendant compte de sa fébrilité, le renard la serra avec plus de force contre lui.

« — Ne lâche rien, Val ! »

Neferio n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Des deux mains, à présent, il matraquait la sphère, dans des attaques toujours plus puissantes et enragées. Ses yeux, abîmes d'une noirceur totale, n'exprimaient qu'une cruelle envie de massacre. A chaque coup porté, Valkeyrie ressentait l'impact jusqu'au fond d'elle-même. La source de ses arcanes vibrait sous les chocs, menaçant de s'affaiblir, et de s'éteindre.

La lapine tentait de concentrer toute son attention sur le maintien de cette énergie, et Ziegelzeig voyait bien quel effort terrible cela représentait pour elle. Ses pattes toujours liées aux siennes, il regretta de ne pas avoir les moyens de lui donner d'avantage de force. Elle avait puisé des ressources en lui, il l'avait bien senti… Mais cette résonnance semblait limitée. Pourtant, n'avaient-ils pas déjà été dans cette situation ? Les arcanes luminiques de Valkeyrie n'avaient-ils pas déjà fait écho en lui, une fois, trouvant un amplificateur naturel dans ses ressources personnelles ? Alors qu'il fuyait Deneb, la lapine mourante entre les bras, et que les ténèbres avaient pour la première fois avili son esprit, il s'était laissé toucher par la grâce de cette lueur… Il en était devenu le réceptacle, et l'avait amplifié.

A cette idée, il comprit soudain la façon dont Neferio utilisait les enfants enlevés. Il instillait les ténèbres en eux, les laissant croître sous l'impulsion de leur propre terreur. Les petits urksas devenaient de véritables incubateurs. La puissance de leur effroi donnait toujours plus de force aux ténèbres qui les consumaient.

Si cela fonctionnait pour la magie des ombres, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas autant pour celle de la lumière ?

Le renard ferma les yeux, tentant de percevoir la source du pouvoir de Valkeyrie, qui brûlait au plus profond d'elle-même. Il pouvait la voir irradier, corolle de lumière étoilée, et vibrer à chaque attaque brutale portée par leur ennemi. Alors il adjoignit sa volonté à celle qui animait cette flamme arcanique, tentant d'y impulser toute la force de son énergie. Il n'avait jamais tenté d'employer les arcanes, n'ayant jamais eu le moindre talent pour les laisser s'exprimer… Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de contrôler, juste de se donner entièrement. A présent, il s'en sentait capable.

Valkeyrie écarquilla les yeux, ressentant brusquement l'énergie sauvage et incontrôlable de Ziegelzeig déferler en elle. Le souffle coupé par la déferlante de puissance consécutive à cet apport inattendu, elle poussa un cri de surprise, libérant totalement l'énergie ainsi accumulée. Alors, la sphère magique qui les entourait enfla d'un coup, se densifiant, tout en irradiant d'une lumière puissante. Neferio, qui se trouvait au contact, fut brutalement repoussé en arrière, et poussa un hurlement terrible. La lapine le sentit immédiatement : l'entité avait été blessée par ce contact.

Sous la puissance lumineuse dégagée par le bouclier, qui grossissait toujours, et devant lequel Neferio ne pouvait que reculer, barrant son visage d'un bras protecteur, les ombres qui avaient envahi l'espace du hall commencèrent à disparaître, vaincues par la lumière. L'environnement retrouvait son apparence initiale, réapparaissant autour d'eux, à la manière d'une peinture recouverte de poussière, que l'on aurait doucement brossée pour en révéler les détails et les couleurs.

Constatant que son maléfice se dissipait, et que les ombres de Shadowrift étaient mises en déroute, Neferio poussa un hurlement terrifiant, à la puissance colossale. Son corps décharné dégagea alors une onde de choc ténébreuse si terrible que le sol se fissura. Un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre, et il lança une nouvelle attaque, encore plus considérable que la précédente.

Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie écarquillèrent les yeux. Autour d'eux, les murs implosèrent sous la puissance de cet assaut. S'ils n'avaient été protégés par la sphère de lumière, ils auraient été réduits en charpie, à n'en point douter. Au milieu des gravats flottants, propulsés en tous sens, et tandis que les appartements de Neferio volaient en éclats sous la force de sa colère, ils se retrouvèrent projeté vers l'extérieur.

Ils poussèrent un hurlement de terreur conjoint en constatant que le bâtiment dans lequel ils s'étaient trouvés jusqu'à présent, et qui n'était plus maintenant qu'un champ de ruines éparses, se trouvait en fait au sommet de la paroi de l'épine calcaire sur laquelle Shadowrift avait été bâtie. Propulsés au milieu de leur sphère de lumière, ils étaient en train de tomber dans le vide. Leurs cœurs se soulevèrent à l'unisson dans la sensation effroyable provoquée par leur chute inexorable.

Valkeyrie se raccrocha à son pouvoir avec la force du désespoir, maintenant le bouclier de lumière actif autour d'eux. Ziegelzeig, pour sa part, hurlant à la mort, se raccrochait tout simplement à la lapine. Ils virent le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, et, au moment où ils allaient s'écraser, les bordures de la sphère touchèrent terre avant eux, et encaissèrent l'intégralité de l'impact.

Ce choc brutal fut celui de trop, et Valkeyrie sentit la maîtrise de son arcane lui échapper. Le bouclier se fissura alors, avant d'éclater en fragments luminescents emportés par le vent. Les deux urksas retombèrent lourdement au sol, l'un sur l'autre, à moitié sonnés par la succession d'évènements qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Ils prirent alors conscience d'être encore en vie, et se serrèrent avec force, en hurlant de joie. Ziegelzeig, riant aux éclats tout en tenant Valkeyrie par les épaules, lui lança :

« — Hahaha ! T'es complètement folle !

— Il fallait bien tenter quelque chose ! »

N'y tenant plus, il la ramena contre lui, l'enlaçant avec passion, tout en vibrant à son contact enfin retrouvé. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais la lâcher.

« — Merci d'être venue me chercher… murmura-t-il. »

Cependant, ce réconfort fut de courte durée, car le maître de Shadowrift n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Un cri terrifiant fendit l'espace, provenant des cieux. Ils redressèrent la tête, tournant leurs regards vers le sommet de la pointe calcaire, d'où dévalaient encore quelques gravats. Alors, ils virent l'ombre fine d'une créature ailée s'élancer dans les airs. Neferio était à leur poursuite.

Sans perdre une seconde, Ziegelzeig attrapa Valkeyrie par la patte, l'obligeant à se relever, avant d'engager une course éperdue.

Ils se trouvaient sur la route pavée sinueuse dont les vires continuelles, creusées dans la roche calcaire, permettaient de relier la ville basse aux accotements de la ville haute. Ils dévalaient ce chemin pentu à toute vitesse, faisant fi de leur respiration haletante, qu'ils peinaient à maîtriser. Trop d'émotions à la suite pour réfléchir encore à la préservation de leur rythme cardiaque.

L'ombre ailée de Neferio fondait sur eux. Ils pouvaient sentir la puissance néfaste des maléfices ténébreux qu'il déployait à chaque mouvement d'ailes. Anticipant l'attaque, Ziegelzeig se jeta sur le côté, entraînant la lapine dans son mouvement. Le démon les frôla à toute vitesse, soulevant les pavés du sol sous la force de son passage. D'un mouvement rageur de son bras ample, il chercha à arracher le visage du renard, qui parvint à reculer le museau à la dernière seconde. Le simple frôlement fut néanmoins suffisant à déchirer la maille de son haut noir, et à entamer légèrement sa peau, faisant gicler une petite gerbe de sang.

Ignorant la douleur, Ziegelzeig relança la course, tandis que Neferio repartait en piqué dans les airs, préparant un nouvel assaut, qui cette fois serait sans doute décisif.

Ils abordaient un virage qui devait les ramener à cent quatre-vingt degrés vers une nouvelle pente, plongeant vers la cité. Mais en suivant ce chemin sinueux, ils étaient certains de se faire attraper par le monstre volant, qui avait ici l'avantage du terrain. Alors, plutôt que de bifurquer, Ziegelzeig força la course vers l'avant, traînant Valkeyrie dans son sillage. La lapine écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il les conduisait vers le ravin.

« — Zieg ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— On joue le tout pour le tout ! »

Neferio fondant sur eux, ils bondirent, sans hésiter une seule seconde. Valkeyrie se mit à hurler, tandis que l'ombre du démon passait juste au-dessus, manquant de peu de les faucher. Sous leurs pieds, il n'y avait plus que le vide, sur près de cent mètres de hauteur. Mais Ziegelzeig avait analysé la topographie de la ville, avant de courir au suicide. Il savait qu'à une dizaine de mètres en contrebats, se trouvaient les toitures des bâtisses ancestrales, qui poussaient le long de la falaise.

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur les tuiles glissantes et humides, et manquèrent de peu de tomber. Mais le renard parvint à maintenir son équilibre, et à retenir Valkeyrie, qui avait commencé à glisser vers le rebord pentu, donnant sur le vide.

« — Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée. Il ne va certainement pas nous lâcher !

— On court ! »

Ne lui lâchant pas la patte, il relança leur fuite effrénée, tandis que quelque part au-dessus d'eux, Neferio poussait un hurlement sauvage, signe qu'il était toujours en chasse. Ils bondirent de toits en toits, ceux-ci descendant progressivement en direction de la ville basse, à la manière d'un étrange escalier, abrupt et vermoulu.

Sentant le démon ailé tomber sur eux, et alors qu'ils étaient à une distance raisonnable du sol, Ziegelzeig poussa Valkeyrie en avant pour la mettre à l'abri. La lapine dégringola le long d'une façade en bois, se heurta lourdement au rebord d'une mansarde, avant de retomber à plat ventre sur les pavés, au milieu d'une ruelle des faubourgs.

Alors que le renard s'apprêtait à bondir pour la rejoindre, il fut heurté de plein fouet par Neferio. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il parvint à dresser son épée pour contrer l'impact, évitant ainsi de se faire éviscérer par les griffes ténébreuses de la créature. Néanmoins, le choc le propulsa avec violence dans le vide, et il n'eut pas l'occasion de se raccrocher à quoique ce soit. Il retomba lourdement au sol, une dizaine de mètres en amont du point de chute de Valkeyrie.

Celle-ci poussa un cri de désespoir, et se précipita vers lui. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était en vie, et conscient. Tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser, elle put entendre les battements d'aile de Neferio, retentir quelque part au-dessus d'eux.

Ziegelzeig souffrait, et se tenait les côtes. Il tenta de faire un pas, mais trébucha subitement vers l'avant. Horrifié, il porta un regard à ses pattes. Sa prothèse gauche, sur laquelle il était lourdement retombé, était vrillée. Le piston central jaillissait hors de la rotule mécanique, et pendait mollement de travers, à la manière d'un os brisé.

« — Hum… Pas bon, ça.

— Je vais te soutenir, le rassura Valkeyrie. Contente-toi de m'indiquer la route. »

Le renard hocha la tête, déterminé à ne pas se laisser regagner par le doute ou le désespoir. Le bras passé autour des épaules de la lapine, boitillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa patte mécanique endommagée incapable de le soutenir, il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. Pendant quelques instants, au couvert des toitures resserrées des ruelles qu'ils traversaient, ils se sentirent plus ou moins à l'abri des attaques aériennes de Neferio. Mais c'était sans compter qu'ils luttaient également contre Shadowrift elle-même.

Ils commencèrent à croiser quelques citadins, qui erraient sous le ciel nocturne tels des âmes en peine. A leur passage, ils tournaient vers eux des visages contrits, au regard scrutateur. Leurs yeux n'étaient plus que des ombres agitées, dont s'échappaient des vapeurs malsaines.

« — Ignore les, conseilla Ziegelzeig. Ne te laisse pas avoir par les ténèbres ! »

Sur leur passage, les portes des bâtiments s'ouvraient à la volée, les volets barrant les fenêtres étaient repoussés. La ville s'éveillait au rythme de leur course, mais ce qui se profilait n'était qu'une parodie de vie… Au couvert de la nuit, les ombres de la cité s'emballaient, et affirmaient leur emprise sur les habitants, tous soumis à son maléfice.

Quelques encablures plus loin, un groupe de résidents dressait un barrage sur leur route. Leurs regards tournés vers eux n'étaient qu'un abîme noir, où ne se reflétait rien d'autre qu'une soumission totale. Des pantins de chair désarticulés, manipulés par les ténèbres. Sans la moindre hésitation, Valkeyrie empoigna son fleuret, et y impulsa une charge arcanique de lumière. Elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer les hommes de main de Neferio, lancés à sa poursuite… Elle n'aurait pas plus d'hésitation à libérer quelques âmes asservies de leur prison corporelle.

Alors qu'un premier homme, massif, la mâchoire pendante, se laissait tomber sur elle, elle fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver. Ziegelzeig, rendu maladroit par sa patte abimée, manqua de peu de les faire trébucher tous les deux. Mais la lapine avait encore assez de force pour maintenir leur équilibre conjoint. Alors elle frappa d'estoc un assaillant qui les chargeait mollement, dressant une hache à leur encontre. La lame lui traversa le corps, libérant sa lumière à l'intérieur de l'organisme. Les yeux noirs du possédé s'illuminèrent un instant, leurs ombres consumées par les arcanes luminescents, puis s'éteignirent définitivement.

Dévastée par ce qu'elle avait été contrainte de faire, la lapine retira sa lame sanguinolente, avant de poursuivre sa route, essayant au maximum d'éviter les habitants, qui tous se profilaient sur leur route, ne les frappant que dans la plus extrême nécessité. Alors qu'ils approchaient des abords du fleuve Brume, la masse populaire lancée à leur trousse se faisait toujours plus importante. Tout Shadowrift se dressait contre eux. La route qu'ils empruntaient n'avait que deux encablures, et les deux se noircissaient de monde.

Les masses populaires, avilies par les ténèbres, tournaient vers eux des visages moribonds, qui n'exprimaient rien, sinon une vacuité totale, et un abandon effroyable. Des vapeurs ténébreuses s'échappaient des bouches grimaçantes, figées en rictus corrompus.

Les urksas étaient acculés.

Valkeyrie tourna un regard inquiet vers Ziegelzeig, qui semblait jauger la situation avec gravité.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

— On n'a pas le choix. Il faut sauter. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, il bondit dans le fleuve Brume, l'entraînant dans son sillage.

L'eau était glacial, et le courant très faible. Ils remontèrent à la surface, Ziegelzeig nageant avec peine en raison de sa prothèse déboitée. La lapine le rejoignit l'attrapant par le cou. Au-dessus d'eux, ils purent voir passer l'ombre démoniaque de Neferio, qui venait de retrouver leur trace. Alors Ziegelzeig grimaça, et commença à battre des bras pour remonter le fleuve, aidé en ce sens par la lapine. Entre deux efforts, il déclara :

« — Courage ! On y est presque !

— Presque à quoi ? éructa-t-elle.

— Aux frontières de la ville ! »

Remontant le long du chenal, déambulant d'un pas lourd sur les pontons, tout en suivant leur progression, ne détachant jamais d'eux leurs regards ténébreux, les marcheurs asservis à la ville suivaient leur progression, prêts à les attraper à la première occasion. Quelques projectiles commencèrent à jaillir de la foule. Des pierres, d'abord, puis des armes de pèche, notamment des harpons. Fort heureusement, la précision des serviteurs de Shadowrift laissait à désirer, et aucune de ces tentatives ne fut concluante.

En revanche, les deux urksas pouvaient craindre la présence, toujours plus manifeste, de Neferio, qui s'apprêtait à passer à l'attaque. A la manière d'un rapace fondant sur sa proie, il vira sur eux d'un puissant coup d'aile, fendant la surface de l'eau pour les faucher de ses griffes. Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig, obligés de se jeter d'un côté et de l'autre, furent alors séparés.

Dans la pénombre nocturne, qu'aucune lumière céleste ne venait éclairer, la lapine extirpa la tête hors de l'eau, cherchant son compagnon du regard.

« — Zieg ! »

Aucune réponse. Et déjà Neferio replongeait vers elle.

Elle s'enfonça sous l'eau, voyant l'ombre ailée fendre la surface, et repartir vers le ciel. Retenant sa respiration du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle nagea le plus longtemps possible en apnée, espérant ainsi échapper à la vue de celui qui la traquait.

Mais son esprit ne pouvait se détacher du sort de Ziegelzeig. Il ne pouvait pas nager correctement, avec sa patte vrillée. S'il ne pouvait se reposer sur elle, il risquait de se faire attraper, voire même de se noyer.

Au bout d'un moment, privée d'oxygène, elle fut contrainte de remonter, reprenant brutalement son souffle, tout en jetant autour d'elle des regards éperdus. Elle pouvait voir l'encablure du fleuve qui jaillissait hors des frontières de la ville. A peine plus loin, les derniers bateaux ayant quitté les docks secrets de la Kero à destination d'Otonomah, déployaient leurs rames, avec à leur bord les derniers enfants disparus. Mais aucune trace de Ziegelzeig.

Percevant l'ombre filante du seigneur de la ville passer au-dessus d'elle, elle replongea sous l'eau, avant de nager le plus vite possible vers les limites de la cité. Refusant de prendre le risque de remonter encore une fois à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air, elle sentit ses poumons se rétracter, et crut qu'elle allait définitivement s'asphyxier. Mais elle continua encore. Juste un peu. Pour être sûre. Et quand elle se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir, elle se propulsa vers le haut, fendant la surface de l'eau en inspirant profondément. Haletante, happant l'air à grandes bouffées, elle jaugea sa position, et fut soulagée de se retrouver à une dizaine de mètres au-delà de l'ultime ponton marquant la frontière de Shadowrift.

Dressé sur celui-ci, la contemplant d'un air féroce, se tenait Neferio. Il avait repris son apparence humaine, et ses vêtements noirs flottaient au vent, élimant sa silhouette effrayante. Au regard froid mais impuissant qu'il lui lançait, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait à présent hors d'atteinte, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Alors qu'elle commençait à nouveau à s'inquiéter pour Ziegelzeig, un bras vint lui encercler le cou, s'agrippant à elle avec force. Elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur, avant d'apercevoir le pelage roux qui le recouvrait. Soulagée, elle vit le renard fendre la surface de l'eau à ses côtés, éructant et crachant, la respiration haletante. Alors elle bondit contre lui, l'enserrant avec force, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, laissant s'exprimer son bonheur de le voir en vie. Celui-ci se recula un peu, avant de souffler :

« — Attends… Attends… Je dois reprendre ma respiration… »

Sans le lâcher, elle le laissa se remettre un peu. Plaquée contre lui, gelée jusqu'aux os, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du seigneur de Shadowrift, qui continuait à les observer depuis les limites de la ville. Elle sentit une certaine mélancolie dans la torsion de ses yeux, une jalousie mêlée de haine. Presque comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Ziegelzeig déclara, essoufflé :

« — C'est bien ce que je pensais… Il ne peut quitter Shadowrift. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, la cité est sa prison éternelle.

— Eh bien qu'il y pourrisse, ce sale monstre ! »

Le renard hocha la tête, partageant sans conteste son point de vue sur la question. Cependant, cela mettait un jour nouveau sur les objectifs de Neferio, qui semblaient tout à coup bien plus obscurs. Fronçant les sourcils, Ziegelzeig déclara :

« — Il prétend vouloir offrir Otonomah en pâture aux ténèbres, pour le bon plaisir de Shadowrift… Mais ça pourrait également être la clé de sa libération, tu comprends ? Il cherche à étendre les limites de sa prison… Le Kantor n'est qu'une première étape… Ce type veut étendre ses ombres sur le monde entier, c'est sûr. »

A cette idée, Valkeyrie fut parcourue d'un frisson. Ziegelzeig avait entièrement raison. En recoupant les éléments, c'était effectivement une possibilité pour Neferio. Plus la contagion des ténèbres s'étendrait sur les territoires, plus il gagnerait en puissance, et il lui serait possible de régner en maître sur toutes les âmes asservies. Ils en avaient pleinement pris conscience : les ombres se densifiaient entre elles, toujours plus sombres, toujours plus fortes. Il fallait absolument l'empêcher d'acquérir d'avantage de pouvoir. Ziegelzeig serra les dents, avant d'ajouter :

« — Ils veulent obstruer les cieux d'Otonomah au moyen des ténèbres qu'ils ont infiltré par le biais des gosses qui avaient été enlevés.

— Quoi ?

— Oui, c'est délirant, je sais ! Mais le ciel en permanence voilé de Shadowrift n'est pas un caprice météorologie naturel, c'est la conséquence d'un maléfice que Neferio a jeté sur la ville. Il s'apprête à en faire de même à Otonomah. C'est ça, le but de leur plan. Plonger notre capitale dans les ténèbres, pour ériger une deuxième Shadowrift. »

Valkeyrie secoua la tête, atterrée par ces informations.

« — On… On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Non. On ne peut pas, comme tu dis ! »

A deux ou trois cent mètres en amont, se profilait la file d'embarcations qui remontaient le fleuve en direction d'Otonomah. Elles n'avaient pas encore gagné en vitesse. En nageant à bon rythme, ils pourraient les rattraper, et s'y infiltrer, pour regagner la capitale à leur bord. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, n'ayant pas besoin de s'exprimer d'avantage pour comprendre que c'était là leur seule chance.

« — Tu vas réussir à nager jusque là-bas avec ta patte de travers ? »

Ziegelzeig hocha la tête, avant de répondre d'une voix calme :

« — Elle me gênait trop, alors quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, je l'ai décrochée. »

Pour en témoigner, il souleva hors de l'eau sa prothèse ruisselante, l'agitant doucement sous les yeux effarés de Valkeyrie. Il lui lança alors un regard mutin, avant de déclarer :

« — Je suis bon nageur. Dans l'eau, je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux pattes pour me déplacer. »

Ajoutant un petit clin d'œil à cette déclaration, il fit ensuite un signe de tête en direction des bateaux, qui commençaient à sérieusement s'éloigner. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de les rattraper, ils devaient se mettre à nager maintenant, et ne pas ménager leurs efforts.

D'un mouvement commun, ils s'élancèrent, laissant derrière eux la cité maudite de Shadowrift, trônant en bordure de l'océan, recouverte par un voile de ténèbres.


	31. Chapitre 30

30

Usant des dernières forces qu'il pouvait mobiliser, Ziegelzeig projeta son énorme lame vers la poupe du bateau. L'acier s'enfonça dans le bois comme dans du beurre. Alors il s'agrippa à la chaîne qui reliait son épée au treuil fixé à sa ceinture, et se tourna vers Valkeyrie, qui arrivait à la nage juste derrière lui, le souffle court et l'air éreinté. Il lui tendit une patte, qu'elle attrapa, et activa le mécanisme de tractation, enroulant la chaîne autour du moyeu, ce qui leur permit de s'élever hors de l'eau, jusqu'à rejoindre la lame.

Tandis que Valkeyrie, ruisselante d'eau, restait accrochée à la chaîne, le renard se hissa avec agilité sur son épée, et prit quelques secondes pour replacer sa prothèse abimée dans l'encoche de son moignon. Elle lui sembla suffisamment stable pour le moment, même s'il allait certainement passer les quelques heures de voyage qui les séparaient d'Otonomah à la rafistoler. Il espérait pouvoir au moins limiter les dégâts, car il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de se donner les moyens d'être utile, face aux dangers qui les attendaient.

Il se dressa sur la pointe de ses pattes mécaniques, pour pouvoir jeter un œil au-dessus de la rambarde de bois circulaire qui formait l'arrière du bateau. Le pont était totalement dégagé. Aucun signe d'activité. De fait, Ziegelzeig escalada le parapet, et retomba discrètement de l'autre côté. Pendant ce temps, Valkeyrie avait à son tour grimpé sur la lame de l'épée, et attrapa la patte que le renard lui tendit pour l'aider à se hisser sur le rebord.

Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, côte à côte, essoufflés. Les bateaux avaient commencé à prendre de la vitesse alors qu'ils avaient encore près de cinquante mètres à parcourir pour les rattraper, et ils nageaient à contre-courant. Déjà épuisés par le terrible combat qui les avaient opposés à Neferio, et par leur fuite éperdue au travers des rues de Shadowrift, cet ultime effort les avait tout simplement lessivés, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils ne parviennent pas à rattraper les vaisseaux de la flotte.

De fait, Ziegelzeig attendit quelques minutes avant de s'occuper de décrocher son épée pour la ramener jusqu'à lui, profitant de ces instants de calme, où son corps pouvait enfin relâcher un peu de pression. Il était passé par tant d'épreuves au cours de cette journée, avait frôlé la mort à un tel nombre de reprises, qu'il ne pouvait que se satisfaire de sentir une simple bouffée d'air emplir ses poumons, signe incroyable, mais vrai, qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Et plus que tout, ce qui lui importait réellement, c'était que Valkeyrie, elle aussi, soit saine et sauve. Reposant contre son épaule, elle respirait lourdement. Totalement éreintée, elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Son corps n'avait même plus la force de greloter, alors qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, et complètement gelée.

Une fois que le renard eut récupéré son épée, ils cherchèrent un coin du bateau où ils pourraient se dissimuler tranquillement, sans crainte d'être repérés par un quelconque marin, qui aurait eu l'envie de faire un tour au grand air, et serait tombé sur eux. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin : un petit renfoncement s'ouvrait derrière la dunette, au niveau du gaillard arrière. Personne ne viendrait se promener par-là, et en pleine nuit, l'obscurité les dissimulerait à tout regard venant du pont. C'était amusant, quand ils y pensaient : ils avaient passé la soirée à combattre et à fuir les ténèbres, mais ce serait au couvert de l'obscurité qu'ils achèveraient leur retour vers Otonomah.

Quand le contrecoup de l'effort fut passé, le froid reprit le dessus sur toute autre sensation. Valkeyrie, grelottante, se calfeutra contre Ziegelzeig, mais comme le renard était lui aussi trempé d'eau glacée, ce contact ne lui apporta pas beaucoup de chaleur. Au moins, demeurait le réconfort de retrouver l'espace sécurisant de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui du mieux qu'il put, lui frottant vigoureusement le dos pour essayer de la réchauffer. Au bout d'un petit moment, les tremblements se calmèrent, et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, d'une petite voix, tout en caressant les poils de son cou d'une patte douce, Valkeyrie lui demanda :

« — Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Zieg ? Comment les ténèbres ont-elles pu prendre l'ascendant sur toi ? »

Il avait perçu la note d'inquiétude qui accompagnait ses questions, et il était légitime qu'elle se les pose. Lui-même avait beaucoup raisonné sur ce sujet, tandis qu'il se retrouvait perdu dans l'abîme obscur qui existait au fond de son cœur. Il avait compris les raisons de sa faiblesse, et les failles de son âme. Alors, il lui exposa la vérité, en toute simplicité :

« — Etrogarheim… Est mon père. Mon vrai père. »

Il ressentit la légère crispation de son corps contre le sien, et le petit blocage du mouvement de ses doigts contre son pelage. Puis, elle se détendit presque immédiatement, reprenant ses douces caresses.

« — Mais… Tu m'avais dit que ton père tenait du renard, non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

— Je t'ai seulement répété ce que ma mère m'avait toujours dit… Que j'étais son portrait craché… Seulement, elle ne faisait pas référence à mon apparence… »

Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de murmurer :

« — C'est bien ça le problème, d'ailleurs… »

Prenant appui contre son torse, elle se redressa pour lui faire face, affichant un air dur.

« — Alors c'est ça, ce qui te tracasse ? Tu penses toujours que tu n'es qu'un deuxième lui ? Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, non ?

— Je sais… »

Un peu honteux, il détourna le regard, désireux de lui dissimuler sa faiblesse. Néanmoins, il décida de lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait avoir compris sur sa propre situation, lorsqu'il était perdu dans les ténèbres.

« — C'est stupide, mais… Par le passé, je ne me suis défini que par lui. Il était mon modèle. Je voulais correspondre à son image… Sans même me rendre compte du monstre qu'il était. Du monstre que je devenais… A cette époque, je souhaitais qu'il soit mon père. Puis tout a dérapé. J'ai compris mon erreur, au prix de mes deux pattes… Mais au moins, j'avais toujours la vie. »

Il hésita une petite seconde, fermant les yeux afin de trouver la force nécessaire pour continuer à s'exprimer. Valkeyrie s'appuya un peu contre lui, espérant l'encourager. A son contact, il s'en sentit capable, et déclara :

« — Mais cette vie ne m'appartenait plus…

— Zieg… »

Elle cherchait son regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il se torturait inutilement, que la solution pouvait être simple, pour peu qu'il parvienne à rejeter ses fausses certitudes, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, continuant simplement à s'exprimer d'un ton las :

« — J'ai cherché un moyen d'évoluer, de changer, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre… Mais au bout de huit ans, j'ai l'impression de toujours revenir au même point. Je n'arrive pas à grandir. Je n'arrive pas à changer…

— Mais tu as changé ! Tu es à mille lieues de ce monstre d'égoïsme et de bêtise que tu m'as tant décrit ! Ce n'est pas du spectre d'Etrogarheim dont je suis tombée amoureuse… Mais de la personne que tu as réussi à construire, après les épreuves que tu as traversées. Zieg… Ça a peut-être mis du temps, mais tu as fini par forger ta propre identité ! Cesse de toujours revenir en arrière. »

Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Et oui, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait faire… Mais sans y parvenir. Frustré, il donna un coup de pied contre la rambarde de bois, faisant cliqueter sa patte mécanique.

« — Chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur ces saletés, je me sens envahi par une telle colère… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça en moi, aujourd'hui. Tu vois ? Mes foutues jambes me ramènent toujours à lui ! »

Pour le coup, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il vivait effectivement avec le stigmate perpétuel de la trahison de son père… Et de ce qui l'avait provoqué. La rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers Etrogarheim se couplait à une haine qu'il tournait contre lui-même, car ils étaient tous deux responsables du gâchis de son existence. Comme pour confirmer cette impression, il souffla entre ses crocs serrés :

« — Dire que cette enflure est mon vrai père ! Il m'a fait subir ça… à son propre fils… »

Il frissonna, autant de froid que du malaise dans lequel cette conversation le plongeait. Valkeyrie se sentait attristée de ne pouvoir l'apaiser, mais elle ne voyait pas par quel bout prendre le problème. Le sujet était déjà épineux avant qu'Etrogarheim se révèle être son père biologique… Comment apaiser sa colère face à cette réalité ? Elle-même se sentait horrifiée par cette information, et par les conséquences qu'elle pourrait occasionner sur le long terme.

« — Cependant… »

Il avait prononcé ce mot d'une voix tellement hésitante qu'il était clair que c'était involontaire. Lui-même surpris d'avoir commencé à exprimer sa pensée à voix haute, il sursauta légèrement. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, car Valkeyrie avait redressé les oreilles, à l'affut de la suite. Elle ne le pressa pas, laissant les mots venir.

« — Quand j'étais perdu dans les ténèbres… Tout cela semblait ne plus avoir d'importance… La seule chose qui m'angoissait, qui me forçait à résister, c'était ce que je risquais de perdre… En ne continuant pas… Enfin… »

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, mais pas de colère, cette fois-ci. Il voulait exprimer quelque chose d'important, et ces mots avaient un impact particulier sur lui. Il trembla légèrement, avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

« — En ne poursuivant pas ma route à tes côtés… »

Plus encore que la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, cette déclaration chamboula le cœur de Valkeyrie. Alors, il était à ce point attaché à elle ? La force des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était bel et bien réciproque. Il voyait son avenir à ses côtés… Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus de bien que ces paroles, à cet instant. Alors elle se laissa doucement glisser vers lui, et l'embrassa. Un baiser empli de chaleur, dans lequel elle essaya de faire passer toute la joie que ses paroles éveillaient en elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle put enfin superposer son regard au sien, et lui offrir un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Alors elle murmura :

« — C'est pour la même raison que je suis venue te chercher… »

Ils avaient de la chance d'être en vie. Et la chance d'avoir l'occasion de prononcer ces mots. A cet instant exact, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Ni les blessures du passé, ni les dangers à venir.

Ziegelzeig travailla à l'ajustement de sa prothèse pendant presque tout le voyage, qui dura près de cinq heures. Au comble de l'épuisement, Valkeyrie parvint à s'endormir, malgré le froid et la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de faire face aux évènements tragiques qui allaient déferler sur Otonomah. Cependant, ce sommeil n'eut rien de reposant, et quand elle émergea, ce fut au milieu de la nuit, noire et froide. Néanmoins, les ombres nuageuses et éternelles de Shadowrift étaient bien loin d'eux, à présent, et la voute céleste avait repris ses caractéristiques usuelles. Le ciel était totalement dégagé, et croulait sous les milliers d'étoiles qui mouchetaient sa surface d'encre. Valkeyrie écarquilla les yeux, fascinée. Elle comprenait aisément pourquoi son peuple vénérait la lumière des astres nocturnes… Il n'y en avait pas de plus belle.

Portant ses pattes contre son cœur, elle murmura avec ferveur la prière Sélénite, y ajoutant le souhait de pouvoir aider son peuple à triompher de la menace de Shadowrift. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ce fut pour remarquer les yeux de Ziegelzeig, posés sur elle. Inconsciemment, elle comprit que lui aussi, avait tourné sa foi vers les étoiles, même s'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais.

Sans dire un mot, il se pencha à nouveau sur sa prothèse, tentant d'aligner la rotule mécanique fendue avec le piston de maintien qu'elle dissimulait. Valkeyrie s'adossa à la rambarde, pensive, avant de lui demander :

« — Tu crois que nous avons une chance ?

— Après les épreuves qu'on a traversé à Shadowrift, et compte tenu du fait que nous sommes toujours vivants malgré tout, je crois qu'on a une chance, oui. Tout est possible… »

Il tourna vers elle son sourire moqueur, qu'elle fut heureuse de revoir. Elle aimait cet aspect taquin de sa personnalité. Alors il fredonna d'une voix mutine :

« — Surtout avec une lapinette aussi imprévisible ! »

Un petit clic sonore se fit entendre, alors qu'il parvenait enfin à remboîter les éléments sur lesquels il travaillait depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il poussa un petit cri satisfait, avant de faire aller sa prothèse d'avant en arrière, pour tester sa flexibilité. Le résultat sembla lui convenir. Alors, il déclara à l'attention de Valkeyrie.

« — On dirait que tu as trouvé cette force en toi, finalement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

— Eh bien, ta maîtrise des arcanes. Au final, tu les manies plus que bien… Dire que tu me présentais ça comme une « arme de faible » il y a deux semaines… Combien de fois nous a-t-elle sauvé la vie, déjà ? »

Il la taquinait un peu, mais c'était de bonne guerre. Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter que sa maîtrise arcanique était une force, et qu'il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de confiance en elle pour parvenir à la contrôler. Il avait vu juste sur toute la ligne. Pensif, Ziegelzeig porta une patte à son menton, avant de déclarer :

« — Le hasard est une chose curieuse, tout de même… Le seul truc qui pouvait nous protéger des ténèbres de Shadowrift, c'était cette foutue lumière. Et je veux dire… C'est un arcane plutôt rare, non ? Je ne crois pas connaître quelqu'un d'autre qui le manipule, en dehors de toi et d'Eyol. »

Il haussa les épaules, tournant son raisonnement à la plaisanterie.

« — A croire que le destin voulait que tu sois le rempart à la volonté de Neferio. »

Troublée par ce qu'il disait, elle préféra néanmoins en rire.

« — Non, je ne crois pas au destin.

— Moi non plus, mais pour le coup, on peut au moins dire que le hasard fait plutôt bien les choses.

— Je ne crois pas plus au hasard, tu sais… »

Il poussa un ricanement sonore, avant de secouer la tête, soulignant ainsi l'incohérence de ses propos.

« — C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre, nan ? »

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules. Puis elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, légèrement pensive, avant de déclarer dans un sourire :

« — Moi je crois aux choix, et aux liens.

— Les « choix » et les « liens », hein ? Intéressant… Et ça veut dire quoi, concrètement ? »

Afin de protester contre le ton moqueur qu'il employait ouvertement, elle lui tira la langue, avant de répondre :

« — Ce n'est pas le hasard ni le destin qui nous ont poussé à nous rencontrer, et à vivre cette aventure côte à côte. Ce sont les choix qu'on a fait, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas plus le hasard ou le destin qui nous ont permis de tenir tête à Neferio Drake, une entité malfaisante vieille de plusieurs millénaires, qui aurait très bien pu nous pulvériser d'un simple claquement de doigts en d'autres circonstances. Non… Ce qui nous a permis de survivre et de résister, ce sont les liens qui nous unissent… Les liens que nous avons tissés, entre nous, et avec tous ceux qui nous sont venus en aide, qui nous ont soutenu, qui nous ont permis de progresser. Eyol, Killian, Alix, Gormekh… Même mes parents, en fait. »

Ziegelzeig restait médusé devant cet argumentaire, qui semblait tout à coup avoir beaucoup de sens à ses yeux. Satisfaite d'avoir pu lui clouer le bec, Valkeyrie conclut en ce sens :

« — Rien de ce que nous avons accompli n'aurait été possible, si nous n'avions pas fait les bons choix, et si nous n'avions pas su tisser les bons liens. Tu vois, ce n'est pas une question de chance, ni même de destinée… On avait les cartes en main, dès le début, pour aller au bout des choses… Et lorsque nous étions prêts à chuter, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour nous relever, et nous remettre dans le droit chemin. C'est ça, qui est important. C'est la seule chose qui devrait compter. »

C'était une très belle vision des choses. Peut-être un peu idéaliste, pour ne pas dire utopiste, mais qui au moins donnait du sens à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Et surtout, leur donnait la force de croire en leurs chances, face aux évènements à venir. Ziegelzeig hocha, la tête, satisfait.

« — Eh bien, j'aime mieux ça ! déclara-t-il. On va peut-être réussir notre coup, en fait.

— J'en suis même persuadée ! »

Alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire triomphal, et frappaient leurs pattes l'une contre l'autre pour souligner leur détermination, les lumières d'Otonomah apparaissaient à l'horizon.


	32. Chapitre 31

31

Une vibration dans la nuit.

Jamal se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur agité par l'angoisse. Elle avait entendu un bruit.

La petite urksa tenant de l'antilope, âgée d'à peine six ans, chercha d'une patte tremblante l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Face à l'obscurité terrifiante de la nuit, l'électricité d'étherite était un réconfort incroyable. Pouvoir appuyer sur un bouton pour faire jaillir la lumière, c'était à la fois magique, et tellement rassurant.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et alluma la lumière douce de son chevet, éclairant l'espace environnant. Alors elle poussa un hurlement d'effroi.

Ayleen s'était levée, et avançait d'un pas tranquille, lent et mesuré, vers la sortie de la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Ce n'était pas la vision de sa sœur jumelle qui avait terrifié Jamal, mais le fait qu'elle soit subitement debout, agissant de son propre chef, alors qu'elle était restée alitée depuis plus d'une semaine, totalement immobile, insensible à toute forme de stimulation extérieure.

La jeune antilope n'avait pas tout compris aux évènements tragiques qui avaient secoué la vie de sa famille, depuis quelques temps. Tout d'abord, Ayleen avait disparu, projetant tout le monde dans une angoisse infinie. Son absence inexpliquée avait plongé ses parents dans une tristesse absolue. Des messieurs de la Milice étaient venus plusieurs fois à la maison, leur poser des questions. Une fois même, ils avaient pris Jamal à part, et l'avaient interrogé : « As-tu une idée d'où Ayleen a pu aller ? », « Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'un ami, ou d'une personne qu'elle aurait rencontré récemment ? », « Avait-elle des ennuis, à l'école ? », « Avait-elle jamais parlé de quitter la maison ? », et tout un tas d'autres questions stupides du même genre. Bien entendu, ces gens ne connaissaient pas Ayleen, sinon ils auraient su qu'elles étaient toutes les deux inséparables, et que jamais elle ne serait partie quelque part sans le dire à sa sœur, ou pire encore, sans l'emmener avec elle.

C'était pourtant un fait : Ayleen avait disparu. Quand et comment cet évènement dramatique s'était produit, ça, Jamal était incapable de le comprendre, et encore moins de l'expliquer. Une seule chose importait à ses yeux : que sa sœur revienne. Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de réclamer son retour, passant ses journées à l'attendre, accoudée à la fenêtre de leur chambre… Elle avait cessé de questionner ses parents à ce sujet, car à chaque fois ils se mettaient à pleurer. Jamal s'était sentie bien seule, perdue dans ses doutes autant que dans son inquiétude.

Puis Ayleen avait fait son grand retour. Les messieurs de la Milice avaient frappé à la porte, déclarant avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Ayleen avait été retrouvée, et transportée à l'hôpital pour subir quelques examens. Ils étaient tous partis la rejoindre sur le champ, gonflés de bonheur. Sa maman n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes, mais au moins elle ne pleurait plus de tristesse. Cependant, cette joie retrouvée fut de courte durée, parce qu'au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment Ayleen qui était revenue. Du moins était-ce l'impression de Jamal. Mais quand elle avait dit ça à ses parents, ils n'avaient pas été contents du tout, et l'avaient grondé. Alors elle avait décidé de garder son ressenti pour elle-même. Mais à ses yeux, c'était un fait : ce qui était revenu avait l'apparence d'Ayleen, et même son odeur… Mais ça se limitait à ça.

Ses parents lui avaient alors expliqué qu'Ayleen était en fait très malade, et que les docteurs ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait. Mais elle, le savait : ce n'était tout simplement pas Ayleen. Pourquoi les adultes ne voulaient-ils pas le comprendre ? Toujours était-il que la chose qui se faisait passer pour sa sœur était amorphe, immobile, figée, statique. Elle s'était même amusée, une fois, à lui enfoncer les doigts dans les naseaux, juste pour voir. Mais rien. Aucune réaction. Une poupée aurait semblé plus vivante. Le docteur était venu plusieurs fois à la maison. Apparemment, plein d'enfants disparaissaient et revenaient dans le même état, et il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. Eux non plus ne devaient pas être eux. Enfin, Jamal se comprenait. Mais les adultes, eux, ne comprenaient rien.

Du coup, voir Ayleen debout, se déplaçant de son propre chef, pour se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre, était une surprise pour Jamal. Mais elle ne parvenait à se départir de l'idée que sa sœur n'était pas vraiment elle-même, et de ce fait, cette reprise soudaine d'activité la terrifiait. Elle remonta les draps contre son museau, et frissonna. Tandis qu'Ayleen posait une patte sur la poignée de la porte, elle se risqua à l'interpeler, d'une voix murmurante et légèrement tremblante :

« — Ayleen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Bien entendu, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Sa jumelle abaissa la poignée, avant de se glisser vers le couloir, sans un bruit, dans une démarche monotone et laconique. On aurait cru un automate imitant les mouvements d'un urksa. Terrifiée, mais piquée par la curiosité, Jamal sortit de son lit, pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle craignait qu'Ayleen ne disparaisse à nouveau… Non pas que l'idée l'aurait réellement dérangée, puisqu'à ses yeux, cette chose n'était pas sa sœur. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir ses parents souffrir encore, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient encore très affectés, étant donné l'état léthargique de leur petite fille.

Tandis que Jamal débouchait dans le couloir, Ayleen descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent, le visage fixé vers l'avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ses yeux, et se demanda si sa sœur n'était pas en fait somnambule. Elle avait entendu parler de ça, à l'école. Des gens qui marchaient dans leur sommeil. A première vue, le comportement d'Ayleen semblait correspondre à cet état second. D'une voix étouffée, craignant de réveiller ses parents qui dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté, Jamal essaya une nouvelle fois d'interpeller sa sœur.

« — Psst ! Ayleen ! »

Rien à faire, elle ne l'entendait pas. Ou tout du moins, l'ignorait-elle. Jamal la suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, commençant à se sentir lassée par ce petit jeu. Quand elle vit qu'Ayleen déverrouillait le loquet de la porte d'entrée, signe évident qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir seule au milieu de la nuit – et pour aller où, d'abord ? - , Jamal perdit patience, et courut vers elle, décidée à l'arrêter. D'une patte ferme, elle lui agrippa l'épaule, afin de la contraindre à se retourner vers elle.

Elle ne sentit qu'au moment où elle la touchait que l'atmosphère qui l'entourait était devenue glaciale. Ayleen pivota légèrement, tournant son visage vers elle. Alors Jamal ne put qu'hurler de terreur. Hurler à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Hurler au point qu'elle aurait pu en mourir.

Ayleen n'avait plus de regard. A la place de ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'un nuage sombre et volatile, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune lumière. Son expression opaque ne témoignait que d'une vague indifférence, une vacuité totale. L'ensemble était absolument terrifiant.

Jamal tomba au sol, continuant à hurler de toutes ses forces, reculant comme elle pouvait en rampant, dans des mouvements paniqués, afin de s'éloigner de cette apparition horrifiante. La lumière s'alluma à l'étage. Ses cris avaient réveillé ses parents.

Le temps qu'ils descendent les marches de l'escalier, se précipitant auprès de leur fille tremblante, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, tendant encore une patte amorphe en direction de la porte d'entrée, Ayleen avait disparu dans la nuit.

« — Il se passe un truc pas normal ! »

Killian avait redressé la tête à cette interpellation, quittant des yeux le rapport de mission qu'il était en train de compulser. Il tourna alors un visage surpris vers Dandra, qui se tenait penchée au-dessus de la rambarde de l'escalier, où elle s'était arrêtée pour lui lancer cette phrase. A la vue de son visage contrit, il comprit immédiatement que c'était sérieux.

« — Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. »

D'un petit signe de tête en direction de l'étage, la loutre lui fit comprendre que cela se passait à l'extérieur, avant de répondre :

« — Les gamins qui avaient été enlevés. Ils quittent tous leurs foyers, les uns après les autres. On dirait qu'ils se rassemblent. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Killian referma d'un geste sec le carnet qu'il avait entre les pattes, avant de se redresser d'un mouvement rapide, pour s'élancer vers l'escalier. Dandra l'avait devancé, remontant les marches quatre à quatre. Ils débouchèrent sur le rez-de-chaussée de la maison abandonnée dans laquelle ils avaient installé leur quartier général temporaire. Située dans les faubourgs les plus pauvres d'Otonomah, ils s'assuraient ainsi de ne pas avoir beaucoup de visite de la part de miliciens suspicieux… En général, ces-derniers évitaient les rondes dans ces quartiers, où ils savaient que leur présence n'était pas vue d'un très bon œil.

Là, deux membres de la rébellion attendaient, jetant des regards suspicieux par les fenêtres. L'un des deux se tenait le bras. Il avait visiblement été blessé.

« — Eh bien ? lança Killian pour attirer leur attention vers lui. »

L'urksa blessé s'approcha, dévoilant son bras meurtri, barré d'une vilaine griffure qui ruisselait de sang.

« — J'ai vu ces gamins se balader par les rues… J'ai essayé d'en interpeller un, mais y avait rien à faire. Quand je me suis montré trop insistant, ce foutu gosse m'a attaqué. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher le bras. »

Le deuxième rebelle porta un regard angoissé à Killian, avant d'ajouter :

« — C'est pas tout, chef. Vous auriez vu leurs tronches… C'était pas beau à voir. Leurs yeux… étaient tout noirs. Je saurais même pas comment vous l'expliquer… »

Le blaireau secoua la tête, atterré par ces informations. Ils avaient gardé un œil sur les enfants reparus, depuis qu'ils s'étaient infiltrés à Otonomah. Cette surveillance au nez et à la barbe de la Milice avait été un risque de tous les instants, mais étant donné les informations que Ziegelzeig leur avait apportées, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser les choses empirer, sans tenter de réagir. Néanmoins, après plus de dix jours d'enquête, ils n'avaient pas progressé d'un iota. Les enfants continuaient à disparaître, sans qu'on puisse prévenir leurs enlèvements, et finissaient par revenir, totalement léthargiques, des marques sombres leur recouvrant le corps. Néanmoins, en dehors de ces deux étapes, il n'y avait rien de concluant à analyser. Une fois que les gamins revenaient, ils restaient dans cet état second, dont ils ne semblaient pas capables de s'extraire. Si on les forçait à se mouvoir, ils marchaient, mais sinon, ils demeuraient statiques, l'air hagard. Du coup, apprendre que ces gamins s'étaient mis en route tous seuls, au milieu de la nuit, c'était un évènement nouveau, qui devait avoir un sens précis.

Dandra le pressentait aussi. Les sourcils froncés, elle lança à Killian :

« — Tout ça, ça sent pas bon. Il vaut mieux qu'on aille voir ce qui se trame. »

Killian hocha la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur l'urksa qui venait de lui parler des phénomènes surnaturels auxquels il avait assisté.

« — Bon… Rassemble un maximum de nos gars, et suivez les gosses, par groupes épars. S'agirait de pas se faire prendre, au passage… Ça sent le traquenard. Si ça se trouve, c'est un coup du Consortium pour nous cueillir. Tout est possible. »

Le rebelle hocha la tête, avant de quitter la demeure abandonnée, son camarade blessé sur les talons.

D'un pas rapide, Dandra se dirigea vers le vivarium dans lequel elle entreposait sa murène, tendant le bras pour permettre à la créature ophidienne de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, et se lover autour de son cou. L'animal poussa un feulement de contentement, avant de se laisser parcourir par un léger courant électrique, qui se propagea jusqu'au poing serré de sa maîtresse, où il se densifia en petits arcs bleutés.

Une fois équipée, Dandra tourna à nouveau son attention vers Killian, qui regardait au dehors, l'air préoccupé.

« — Tu crois franchement que c'est une manigance du Consortium ? Ça me semble un peu gros…

— Rien n'est impossible avec eux, murmura le chef de la rébellion d'une voix lourde. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude. »

Alors il se retourna vers elle, portant sa patte au pommeau de sa vieille épée ouvragée, qu'il entretenait avec tant de soin.

« — Si ça se trouve, c'est encore pire… »

Faisant fi de toute manifestation d'inquiétude, Dandra se contenta d'écarter les bras pour exprimer son impatience. Finalement, elle déclara :

« — Eh bien, nous allons très vite en avoir le cœur net, pas vrai ? »

De toute manière, il était trop tard pour reculer. Killian le savait très bien. Au-delà de toute considération politique, il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même que cette affaire avait des ramifications bien plus étendues, et pourrait également avoir des conséquences particulièrement graves. Pas seulement pour lui-même, ou encore pour la rébellion… Mais pour la race urksa toute entière. D'un air déterminé, il hocha la tête, avant de faire signe à Dandra de le suivre.

Les deux urksas s'élancèrent dans la nuit, à la poursuite des enfants.

« — Restez à distance. Ne les approchez pas, d'accord ? On attend l'équipe médicale ! »

Le colonel Hander Delmaz écartait les bras, tentant de repousser la foule qui s'agglutinait, provenant de tous les côtés du square Vif-vent. Dans la nuit opaque, les quelques réverbères raccordés à l'électricité d'étherite projetaient une lumière blafarde sur la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La Milice avait dressé un cordon de sécurité autour du Grand Chronographe, isolant la ligne d'enfants qui se tenaient statiques, au-devant du bâtiment, leurs visages tournés vers le ciel étoilé.

Le sergent Silfar, engoncé dans son uniforme officiel des forces spéciales, rejoignit son supérieur hiérarchique, qui tourna vers lui un regard inquiet. Hander secoua la tête, l'attirant à part, pour ne pas être entendu des oreilles indiscrètes.

« — Je veux que vos hommes s'assurent qu'aucun civil n'entre en contact avec les gamins. Surtout les parents. On ne sait pas quel mal les affecte. »

Le taureau hocha la tête, confirmant la bonne réception de cet ordre, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix grave :

« — Bordel, colonel… Vous avez vu leurs yeux ? C'est quoi ce merdier ? Et pourquoi ils se sont tous rassemblés ici ?

— J'en sais rien ! On a eu un communiqué des hautes sphères. Le Consortium veut qu'on temporise la situation pour le moment. Alors on suit les directives, compris ? »

Silfar acquiesça, avant de se détourner pour diffuser les ordres du colonel au reste de ses troupes. Celles-ci se mirent en activité immédiatement, créant un véritable rempart entre le parvis du Grand Chronographe, où se tenaient rassemblés les enfants, et les allées verdoyantes donnant sur le square. Les gens se pressèrent à leur contact, commençant à les assaillir de questions. On perçut également des cris… Les premiers parents venaient d'arriver, morts d'inquiétude, et suppliaient qu'on les laisse récupérer leurs enfants.

D'une main tremblante face à la situation, qui pouvait dégénérer à tout instant, Hander se frotta le museau, avant de remettre ses lunettes en place. Il ne fallait pas se laisser déborder.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les membres de son état-major, réunis près d'une tente de commandement installée dans l'urgence, un cri d'effroi s'éleva de la foule, bientôt suivi par un mouvement de panique. La belette fit volte-face, une grimace anxieuse au visage, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

Une forme d'activité semblait avoir émergé du groupe d'enfants, qui jusqu'alors s'étaient rassemblés, calmes et placides, pour se poster les uns à côtés des autres devant la façade blanche du Grand Chronographe. Hander avait bien entendu remarqué les ombres nébuleuses qui voilaient leurs regards, horrifié par cette manifestation surnaturelle, à laquelle il ne comprenait rien. Les choses prenaient à présent un tour encore plus inquiétant : les ombres des enfants, projetés par les rares lumières illuminant le square, semblaient s'être éveillées… Elles ondulaient, comme des vagues, s'étendant et s'étirant le long du parvis donnant sur l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Les miliciens postés à proximité reculaient instinctivement, peu désireux d'entrer en contact avec ce qui ne pouvait décemment pas être que des ombres.

D'un pas rapide, Hander rejoignit Silfar qui, le teint blême, observait cette manifestation surnaturelle. Les enfants étaient toujours statiques, leurs visages relevés vers le ciel, mais leurs ombres semblaient vivantes, et enflaient à vue d'œil, prenant des proportions terrifiantes, et des courbes menaçantes. La bouche entrouverte face à ce spectacle aussi sidérant qu'effrayant, Hander ne put réprimer l'expression de son atterrement.

« — Par les dieux, mais qu'est ce qu… »

Alors, tout se déclencha, à une vitesse telle que personne ne fut en mesure de l'anticiper. Les ombres s'élevèrent, quittant le sol, pour prendre une densité concrète et vaporeuse. Le plus gros de leur masse se précipita vers les portes du Grand Chronographe, s'infiltrant à l'intérieur par tous les interstices, comme une eau dormante violemment aspirée par un puissant siphon. Mais à l'arrière, demeuraient quelques membranes ténébreuses, semblables à des tentacules, qui s'agitaient follement, créant une barrière infranchissable entre les enfants et le reste des personnes en présence.

Tandis que certains miliciens prenaient sur eux pour essayer de venir en aide aux gamins, qu'ils estimaient être en danger, les ombres frappèrent, mortelles. Les premiers cris de douleur jaillirent très vite, alors qu'à la manière de serpents voraces, les appendices de ténèbres attaquaient ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher trop près. Le sang gicla sur les pavés blancs, tandis qu'un mouvement de panique animait la foule.

Les ombres ne se contentaient plus à présent de repousser les assaillants téméraires, qui venaient à leur rencontre. Elles se faufilaient, avides, s'étirant toujours plus, pour s'en prendre à toute personne en présence. Silfar repoussa Hander en arrière, tandis qu'un appendice d'un noir d'encre, haut de près de trois mètres, se dressait subitement devant eux. La chose frappa à toute vitesse, imprévisible, et le taureau n'esquiva que de justesse. Se relevant pour s'éloigner au pas de course, il jeta un regard panoramique au chaos qui régnait à présent parmi ses hommes.

Les ténèbres se lovaient autour des corps inanimés, recouverts de sang, et les enserraient, avant de s'infiltrer en eux. Les ombres se glissaient par tous les orifices possibles, pénétrant les yeux, les narines, la bouche et les oreilles. Silfar, horrifié, vit certains de ses meilleurs hommes se contracter sous l'effet de cette infiltration répugnante, leurs corps parcourus de spasmes violents, tandis que les ténèbres prenaient pleinement possession d'eux, par la force.

Alors ces miliciens se relevaient, une ombre dense voilant leurs regards. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre expression qu'un profond détachement. Asservis au contrôle de ces ténèbres arrivées à maturation dans le corps des enfants, qui lentement mais sûrement s'étaient nourries de leurs terreurs infantiles pour croître démesurément, les protecteurs de la ville tournèrent leurs lames contre les civils.

Hander beuglait des ordres, tentant d'organiser ceux de ses hommes qui avaient eu la prudence, ou la chance, de se tenir suffisamment à l'écart pour échapper à ce premier assaut. Mais ils furent bien vite attaqués par leurs anciens frères d'armes, qui dressaient leurs épées et leurs matraques contre eux, frappant mollement, mais avec une puissance considérable.

Aux abords du square, les rebelles rassemblés, dissimulés dans les ombres du parc, assistaient à la scène, sidérés. Voyant des miliciens possédés fondre sur la foule et frapper les passants en fuite, les projetant au sol pour les massacrer sans vergogne, Killian ne put contenir plus longtemps sa colère. Dressant son épée vers le ciel, il hurla à ses camarades :

« — Au combat ! Défendez le peuple, mes amis ! »

Accompagné de Dandra, il mena la charge, suivi de la cinquantaine de rebelles qui formaient ses rangs. Le voyant ainsi foncer vers le Grand Chronographe, afin de couper la route aux miliciens asservis, Hander resta bouche-bée. Silfar, qui l'avait rejoint, observait la manœuvre d'un regard courroucé, et se laissa emporter par l'enfièvrement.

« — C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Toute cette histoire puait la rébellion à plein nez ! Ils étaient derrière tout ça ! »

Sans consulter l'avis de son supérieur, il redressa sa lame, invectivant ses troupes.

« — Sus à l'ennemi, beugla-t-il avec force. »

Et il fonça en direction des rebelles, son large espadon entre les mains, suivi dans sa charge par l'intégralité des forces spéciales. Hander, perdu au milieu de ses hommes, qui échappaient à tout contrôle, tentait de les arrêter, en vain.

« — Attendez ! Attendez ! hurlait-il. Attendez mes foutus ordres ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue. Dans l'enfièvrement de la situation, qui avait pleinement dégénéré, et face à la multiplicité des dangers en présence, la Milice échappait à tout contrôle. Le colonel resta médusé, tandis que les forces spéciales heurtaient les rangs des rebelles, et que la bataille se généralisait sur tous les fronts. Plus personne ne semblait capable de rationaliser le rôle éventuel des ténèbres, qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, fauchant et contaminant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de passer à portée. Dans cette lutte tripartite totalement anarchique, les combattants tombaient comme des mouches, mais seules les ombres tiraient profit des morts.

Face au Grand Chronographe, les enfants, parcourus de spasmes violents, continuaient à déverser les ténèbres sur Otonomah.

La colonne de navires commença à s'amarrer aux différents pontons en dur, qui jouxtait le canal. Quelques vaisseaux étaient déjà arrimés, dont ceux qui avaient dû conduire les principaux intervenants de Shadowrift sur le lieu de la lutte finale. A l'affut, Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig restaient tapis dans l'ombre de leur cachette, attendant une opportunité pour toucher terre, tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

Des cris se faisaient entendre en amont, tandis que les chefs d'équipage invectivaient leurs subalternes, leur exposant la marche à suivre sur un ton brutal.

« — Déchargez les marmots ! Et laissez-les filer ! »

Valkeyrie se risqua à jeter un petit regard à ce qui se passait plus loin. Le bateau qui précédait le leur était déjà arrimé au ponton, et les marins déchargeaient les tonneaux contenant les enfants sur le quai. Ceux-ci étaient agités de soubresauts, comme si leur contenu s'était éveillé, et se débattait. La lapine attrapa Ziegelzeig par l'épaule, l'obligeant à regarder la scène.

« — Il se passe quelque chose, Zieg… Les enfants ne sont plus endormis, il semblerait. »

Cet état de fait ne semblait pas n'inquiéter qu'elle. En effet, les hommes de main de Shadowrift s'échangeaient des regards inquiets devant ces mouvements brutaux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Alors, d'un mouvement commun, les couvercles des tonneaux sautèrent, propulsés en l'air avec force. Certains même explosèrent, purement et simplement, répandant une pluie de copeaux de bois autour d'eux.

Apeurés, les marins tentèrent de fuir, mais les ombres jaillissaient déjà des baquets, furieuses et incontrôlables, fouettant et fauchant tous ceux qui passaient à portée. Comme pour la préserver, Ziegelzeig plaqua une main contre les yeux de Valkeyrie, tandis qu'un pauvre hère, saisi par les pieds et par la tête, était purement et simplement déchiré en deux, répandant au sol une cascade de sang et de viscères.

La panique la plus totale s'empara des hommes, qui fuyaient à toutes jambes, certains se jetant à l'eau pour échapper à l'emprise violente des ténèbres. Au bout de quelques instants de massacre, le tumulte finit par se calmer, et les ombres se dissipèrent, glissant à nouveau vers l'intérieur des tonneaux. Puis, tranquillement, les petits urksas en sortirent, l'air calme, la démarche légèrement pataude. Ils se réunirent, avançant à la file indienne, marchant au milieu des cadavres, qu'ils surplombaient sans même y jeter un regard. Leurs gestes étaient lents, méthodiques et mesurés, à la manière d'automates articulés. Mais leurs ombres, elles, dansaient en tous sens, ondoyant au rythme d'une frénésie contenue.

Se sentant un peu nauséeuse devant le spectacle répugnant du charnier qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux, Valkeyrie demanda :

« — Où vont-ils, selon toi ? »

Ziegelzeig tourna la tête de sa comparse en direction des hautes tours du Grand Chronographe. Au-dessus du bâtiment, que l'on distinguait très bien d'ici, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, comme si une masse nuageuse d'un noir d'encre enflait sur elle-même, jaillissant depuis le néant, en vue d'annihiler toute lumière céleste. Le renard murmura d'un ton angoissé :

« — Ça a déjà commencé. »

D'un mouvement entendu, ils se précipitèrent vers le parapet, pour bondir par-dessus, retombant sur le ponton, jonché de cadavres. La cohorte d'enfants avait disparu dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une série de traces de pas sanguinolentes.

Sans perdre un instant, les deux urksas se mirent à courir en direction du Grand Chronographe.

Un choc violent vint heurter la lame de Killian, qui fut repoussé sur le côté, manquant de peu de renverser un groupe de ses propres hommes, aux prises avec un milicien possédé. Le blaireau serra les dents, reportant son attention sur celui qui venait de l'attaquer par surprise. Le museau barré d'une expression enragée, Silfar lançait un regard meurtrier au chef de la rébellion, et redressait son espadon en vue de le faucher.

« — Foutus rebelles ! beugla-t-il en assénant son attaque. »

Fort et robuste, Killian para l'assaut de sa lame, avant de projeter un violent coup de poing dans le mufle de son adversaire, le projetant au sol dans une gerbe de sang.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Dandra, qui lançait des éclairs à l'encontre d'un tentacule ténébreux, qui s'était glissé au cœur de la mêlée et faisait un carnage parmi les combattants, s'en prenant autant aux miliciens qu'aux rebelles. Il l'interpella d'une voix forte :

« — Ces abrutis de la Milice nous croient responsables ! »

Concentrant un puissant arcane de foudre entre ses deux pattes, tout en se servant de sa murène comme médium, Dandra poussa un hurlement féroce avant de relâcher le sort contre la masse ténébreuse, qui explosa sous la puissance de l'impact. La lumière dégagée par ses éclairs avait un effet certain sur les ombres, elle l'avait notifié. Le souci, c'était qu'elle demeurait la seule arcaniste en présence, et donc l'unique rempart de ses alliés contre les assauts des ténèbres.

Silfar s'était redressé, s'appuyant sur son espadon. Il cracha au sol, avant de se redresser pour assaillir Killian à nouveau. Le chef de la rébellion para son attaque, avant d'essayer de le raisonner :

« — Arrêtez, pauvre imbécile ! On est dans la même galère !

— Foutaises, rugit le taureau. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, l'occasion de se débarrasser de vous est trop belle pour qu'on la laisse passer ! »

Alors il repartit à l'attaque, brutal, engageant un duel féroce avec le chef des rebelles. L'échange de coups ne dura qu'un temps, avant que finalement Killian ne prenne l'ascendant. Le blaireau était rompu à l'art de l'épée, et son exclusion de la Garde Sénatoriale ne l'avait pas poussé à cesser les entraînements, bien au contraire. Fort de sa robustesse et de son expérience, il plaça un coup du pommeau de son épée dans l'estomac de Silfar qui, plié en deux sous la force de l'impact, ne put empêcher son adversaire de le désarmer. Comme le taureau ne voulait pas entendre raison, et tentait à présent de l'embrocher de ses cornes, Killian n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui asséner un coup direct, lui fendant le poitrail. Silfar bascula en arrière, le souffle court, incapable de bouger.

Alors fondit sur lui un tentacule ténébreux, et il poussa un hurlement d'horreur à l'idée de finir comme ses infortunés subordonnés, pantin de chair acquis à la cause des ombres. Au moment où la masse noire allait le recouvrir, une intense lumière vint frapper l'entité, la pulvérisant, purement et simplement, en une cascade de fragments cristallisés.

Le taureau écarquilla les yeux, étonné d'être encore en vie, pour finalement se voir surplombé par Valkeyrie Constantine, la maudite lapine démissionnaire, qu'il avait anéanti de ses propres mains quelques temps auparavant, car elle avait eu l'audace de prétendre vouloir faire partie de son unité d'élite. Entre ses doigts crispés, brillait encore les résidus arcaniques du sort de lumière qu'elle avait projeté, afin de lui sauver la vie. Silfar se fendit d'une grimace abasourdie, tandis que Valkeyrie lui lançait un regard distant, en affichant un petit sourire satisfait. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de faire la moindre remarque. Son expression en disait suffisamment long.

Alors elle s'éloigna de lui, le laissant traîner au sol, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Elle était accompagnée d'un urksa tenant du renard qui, pour sa part, tourna vers lui des yeux clairement méprisants, et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Ziegelzeig pressa le pas, rattrapant Valkeyrie, qui laissait derrière eux le sergent Silfar. Le renard lança des regards tendancieux à la lapine, espérant la voir exprimer son contentement, mais elle ne se rabaissa pas à ça, se contentant de sourire d'un air énigmatique. Alors les deux éclatèrent de rire. Mais leur euphorie fut des plus brèves, car quelques mètres plus loin, la situation dégénérait totalement.

Une bataille chaotique se profilait aux abords du Grand Chronographe. Les miliciens luttaient contre les rebelles, les deux camps assaillis par les ténèbres, qu'elles aient pris le contrôle de combattants, ou qu'elles attaquent sous leur forme la plus pure. Il n'y avait aucune organisation dans ces affrontements, qui tenaient plus du pugilat général. Des hurlements s'élevaient, surplombant les chocs métalliques des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, entrecoupés de quelques cris d'horreur et de râles d'agonie.

Valkeyrie se figea, dévastée.

« — Quelle horreur… On arrive trop tard ? »

Ziegelzeig secoua le museau, avant de relever la tête vers le ciel. La masse nuageuse se densifiait, mais demeurait en expansion, ce qui signifiait que le processus n'était pas achevé. Des arcs ténébreux jaillissaient depuis la plus haute tour du Grand Chronographe, semblant apporter de la puissance au maléfice à l'œuvre.

« — C'est là-haut que ça se passe. Il faut qu'on se fraie un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur. »

Ils remarquèrent alors la présence de Killian, engagé dans une lutte à mort contre l'un de ses propres hommes, asservi aux ténèbres. Il aurait eu l'occasion de le tuer à plusieurs reprises, mais ne semblait pas en avoir la force. A chaque fois qu'il pouvait porter un coup mortel, il déviait sa lame, tentant d'immobiliser son ennemi… Mais ce-dernier, malgré ses nombreuses blessures, qui auraient normalement dû se montrer incapacitantes, finissait toujours par se relever pour repartir à l'assaut.

Valkeyrie courut dans sa direction, chargeant sa patte en arcanes lumineux. Arrivé à portée d'attaque, elle envoya la sphère de lumière au visage de l'assaillant. Les ténèbres qui embrumaient son esprit furent dissipées sur l'instant, et le rebelle tomba au sol, inconscient, sous les yeux incrédules de Killian. Celui-ci écarta alors les bras, trop heureux de revoir la lapine.

« — Valkeyrie Constantine ! Eh bien, on peut dire que vous savez ménager vos entrées ! »

D'un pas rapide, Ziegelzeig les rejoignit, son épée entre les mains. Le blaireau lui lança un regard soulagé. Il était visiblement heureux de les voir ici et déclara :

« — Par pitié, dites-moi que vous en savez un peu plus sur ce qui se passe ici, parce que c'est vraiment l'enfer ! »

Le renard secoua la tête, avant de déclarer :

« — Trop long à expliquer ! On a les moyens de mettre un terme à tout ça, mais il faut qu'on rentre dans le Chronographe ! »

Ne cherchant pas à en savoir d'avantage, ayant entendu ce qui lui importait le plus, Killian se tourna vers ses hommes, qui se battaient farouchement. Il leva son épée, tentant d'attirer l'attention d'un maximum d'entre eux.

« — Avec moi, les gars ! On force l'entrée du Chronographe ! »

Une poignée de rebelle émit un cri pour répondre au ralliement ordonné par leur supérieur, qui chargea au travers de la mêlée, Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig sur les talons.

La traversée des combats fut intense, et parsemée d'embuches. Ziegelzeig frappait de sa lame sans hésitation, fauchant tout ennemi qui s'approchait d'une façon un peu trop menaçante. Valkeyrie, pour sa part, se défendait de sa rapière, conservant toujours dans sa main libre un sort lumineux pour contrer une éventuelle attaque ténébreuse. Au bout d'un effort intense, et d'une course effrénée, ils parvinrent cependant à se dégager de la mêlée, et à arriver aux abords du parvis. Devant eux se dressait maintenant la muraille de ténèbres folles, qui isolait les enfants, ainsi que l'entrée du Grand Chronographe, du reste du monde.

Killian avala à sec, restant sur ses gardes, puis déclara :

« — Ça risque d'être compliqué d'aller plus loin, non ? »

Comme pour répondre à son inquiétude, un tentacule obscur s'abattit sur eux, les forçant à se jeter sur le côté. Valkeyrie lança son sort de lumière à l'encontre de la masse noire, mais ces ténèbres-ci semblaient plus denses, à proximité des enfants qui leur servaient de source, et cette contre-attaque ne fut pas suffisante à s'en débarrasser. La lapine se redressa, aidée en cela par Ziegelzeig.

« — On ne passera pas comme ça, Val… Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de franchir ces ombres. »

Elle voyait très bien ce à quoi il faisait référence. La sphère de lumière. Un pouvoir arcanique puissant et continu, qui permettrait de les isoler des ténèbres, le temps qu'ils passent au travers. En proie au doute, Valkeyrie baissa la tête, avant de répondre :

« — Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable… Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, et c'était plus par hasard qu'autre chose… »

D'un geste tendre, le renard lui saisit le menton, l'obligeant à redresser le visage vers lui. Il porta sur elle un regard empli de confiance, avant d'attraper sa patte avec ferveur.

« — Tu ne seras pas seule. Je te donnerai toute l'énergie nécessaire… Je sais très bien que tu vas y arriver. »

Il lui offrit un doux sourire, qui acheva de la rassurer. Elle hocha la tête avec conviction, avant de se tourner vers Killian.

« — Il faut nous acheter un peu de temps.

— Ça marche, répondit le blaireau. »

Il fit un signe aux quelques hommes qui l'accompagnaient encore, et ils se placèrent en rempart devant eux, dressant leurs lames contre les ténèbres qui s'agitaient, fouettant l'air dans leur direction.

Valkeyrie prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, avant de lier les doigts de ses deux pattes à ceux de Ziegelzeig. Elle plongea à nouveau en elle-même, à la recherche de la source de son pouvoir, qu'elle avait si longtemps ignoré et malmené. Concentrant son esprit dans la représentation d'une émanation lumineuse, elle perçut les contours de la corolle nacrée qui symbolisait le point d'émergence de son énergie arcanique. Presqu'aussitôt, la forme s'illumina, brûlante d'un pouvoir qui semblait incontrôlable. Alors, elle y puisa ce qu'elle recherchait, s'acharnant à lui donner forme, à le modeler à sa convenance, et à l'exploiter à son plein potentiel. C'est à ce moment qu'elle demanda le secours de Ziegelzeig qui, totalement ouvert à elle, la laissa s'approprier toute l'énergie dont elle avait besoin. Dense et sauvage, à l'image d'un torrent furieux, cette force déferla en elle, lui donnant l'impression de faire plus que jamais corps avec le renard. Cette sensation délicieuse, presque érotique, acheva de densifier et de contrôler la puissante lumière qui brûlait au fond de son être. Alors, elle rouvrit les yeux et sut qu'elle avait réussi.

Autour d'eux rayonnait une douce lumière, tandis que la coque de la sphère se refermait lentement, les isolants du monde. Valkeyrie poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Ziegelzeig, l'air satisfait, lui disait :

« — Qui en doutait ? »

Elle émit un petit rire, mais il n'était pas encore temps de se relâcher. Ils se tournèrent vers Killian et ses hommes, qui luttaient farouchement contre les membranes ténébreuses. Leurs coups d'épée n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet… Les ténèbres fauchées perdaient un peu de leur densité, avant de retrouver leur aspect initial, quelques secondes plus tard. Face à ce type de sorcellerie, les armes physiques ne valaient rien.

Le blaireau remarqua la lumière qui émanait dans son dos, et tourna vers elle un regard stupéfait. A la vue de la sphère de lumière, à l'intérieur de laquelle évoluaient Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie, il fut émerveillé.

« — Quelle splendeur… »

Valkeyrie, concentrée sur le maintien de son énergie au point d'équilibre, ne détournait pas les yeux de son objectif : la porte d'entrée du Grand Chronographe. Dire qu'elle s'était promis d'y retourner un jour, quand elle aurait trouvé sa place dans le monde. Eh bien, peut être que ce jour était arrivé, en fin de compte. Peut être également que sa place dans le monde avait bien peu d'importance, qu'il valait mieux simplement accepter d'en faire partie, et lutter de toutes ses forces pour le protéger. Oui… Il était clairement temps qu'elle franchisse à nouveau ces portes.

D'un signe de la main, Ziegelzeig invita Killian à s'écarter et à mettre ses hommes à l'abri.

« — On va ouvrir la voie, déclara-t-il. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre ! »

Le blaireau hocha la tête, avant de donner ses ordres à ses hommes, qui combattaient toujours contre les ténèbres, sans aucune chance de l'emporter.

Main dans la main, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie avancèrent, au couvert de la lumière arcanique, droit vers le rempart ténébreux. Bien vite, les tentacules obscurs vinrent s'abattre contre la sphère, s'autodétruisant à ce simple contact. Les ombres n'avaient pas même le temps d'effleurer le rempart lumineux, qu'elles se volatilisaient déjà en multiples fragments qui se dispersaient ensuite en nuages de poussière noire, emportés par le vent.

Ainsi, les deux comparses parvinrent à franchir la barrière de ténèbres, aboutissant de l'autre côté du parvis, là où les enfants continuaient à déverser tout le contenu obscur qu'ils avaient permis d'accumuler, au cours des dernières semaines. En les voyant, Valkeyrie eut un pincement au cœur, et espéra qu'il serait encore possible de les sauver, si jamais ils parvenaient à mettre un terme à ce maléfice.

Comme ils restaient totalement immobiles à leur approche, le renard et la lapine les contournèrent. Deux d'entre eux furent traversés par le rempart lumineux de la sphère, et presqu'aussitôt, s'effondrèrent au sol, tandis que de leurs yeux s'échappaient des volutes obscures mourantes. Croyant les avoir tué, Valkeyrie faillit rompre l'afflux de son énergie arcanique, mais Ziegelzeig lui serra la patte, l'obligeant à rester concentrée sur l'objectif.

« — On ne peut rien faire les concernant, pour le moment, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Trop de ténèbres ont déjà afflué à l'intérieur. On doit mettre un terme au processus en cours. Pour les gamins, on verra plus tard. »

Même si elle trouvait ça dur, la lapine ne put qu'acquiescer, et abandonner derrière elle les enfants inconscients, et ceux qui demeuraient sous le contrôle des ténèbres. Alors, ils perçurent des cris atroces provenant de l'autre côté de la barrière obscure qu'ils venaient de franchir. Ziegelzeig fit volte-face, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Apparemment, une grande majorité des combattants qui s'étaient affrontés au cours de la bataille étaient tombés… Mais ils se relevaient, asservis aux ténèbres, et retournaient toujours plus de lames contre leurs anciens camarades. Killian, Dandra, et la poignée d'hommes qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux, rebelles comme miliciens, étaient encerclés par un groupe toujours plus important de possédés. Un dernier quart, défendant le parvis, pour leur permettre d'aller au bout de leur mission. Le renard sentit son cœur se serrer, comprenant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait. Et pourtant, ils faisaient face, et ne lâchaient rien.

Ne pouvant accepter cette idée, Ziegelzeig cria :

« — Killian ! Sors tes hommes de là ! Foutez le camp ! »

Le chef de la rébellion leva son épée, et sans se retourner vers lui, gardant son attention focalisée sur la horde d'ennemis qui approchait inexorablement, il répondit d'une voix forte :

« — Pas question ! On va vous faire gagner le plus de temps possible ! Foncez, maintenant ! »

Valkeyrie pressa le pas, le cœur lourd à l'idée d'abandonner leurs alliés. Mais il fallait tout mettre en œuvre pour contrecarrer le plan de Neferio, sinon tous ces sacrifices seraient vains.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée principale du Grand Chronographe, celle-ci s'ouvrit lourdement, poussée depuis l'intérieur. Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig se figèrent, voyant se dresser devant eux le pire ennemi possible en de telles circonstances. Cassie, la Main de la Confrérie Assassine, leur faisait face, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Elle avait retiré sa lourde veste, ainsi que ses pièces d'armures, ne conservant qu'un plastron de cuir des plus réduits, qui couvrait uniquement sa poitrine et laissait apparaître une grande partie de la peau pâle de son torse, et de ses bras. La taillade que lui avait infligé Ziegelzeig formait une longue cicatrice, qui filait de son épaule gauche jusqu'à son abdomen. La plaie boursouflée était couturée de fils noirs étrange, et il ne fallut pas longtemps au renard pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait en réalité de filins de ténèbres. C'était là le secret de sa guérison si rapide… Un rafistolage peu ragoutant, qui avait dû être une torture, et qui la marquerait sans doute à jamais. Mais Cassie n'était pas le genre de personne à faire grand cas de l'esthétisme physique… Seule la perfection artistique d'une mise à mort sanglante était à même d'émoustiller son sens perverti de la contemplation.

Se pourléchant les lèvres avec avidité, la tueuse fit tournoyer sa hache. Ziegelzeig remarqua qu'elle en avait retiré tout le dispositif motorisé, qu'il avait fracassé lors de leur dernier affrontement. Si cela donnait une allure moins menaçante et théâtrale à son arme, elle devenait en revanche bien plus légère et maniable. Cela se ressentait à la façon dont la tueuse en jouait, la faisant tourner sans effort entre ses mains expertes… Les choses s'annonçaient difficiles.

« — J'ai attendu longtemps, renard, déclara-t-elle d'une voix cruelle. J'espérais te voir arriver, sans trop y croire… Mais il semblerait que même le seigneur de Shadowrift ne soit pas capable de mettre un terme à ta misérable existence.

— C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. »

Cette réflexion fit éclater la tueuse de rire, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver son calme. Ziegelzeig s'en voulut de ne pas en avoir profité pour bondir à son encontre et lui asséner directement un coup fatal qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas vu venir… Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il était difficile d'anticiper quoique ce soit avec un adversaire comme Cassie. Finalement, elle reprit son sérieux et dressa sa hache dans leur direction en déclarant :

« — Peu importe. Je me contrefous de Neferio, de Shadowrift, et plus encore de leur plan à la mords-moi-le-nœud. Tu le sais, ce qui me passionne, pas vrai ?

— Non, j'en sais rien… le macramé, peut-être ?

— Très amusant… Stupide boule de poils ! »

Poussant un cri furieux, elle bondit à leur encontre. Valkeyrie tenta de concentrer son énergie dans sa sphère de lumière, mais Cassie passa au travers sans le moindre mal, éructant :

« — Idiote ! Je ne suis pas affiliée aux ténèbres ! Ton petit bouclier ne peut rien contre moi ! »

La lapine écarquilla les yeux. C'était vrai. Elle pouvait déployer un bouclier d'énergie à même de contrer une attaque physique, mais ce n'était pas du tout le même type de sortilège qu'elle utilisait actuellement. Alors que la hache fondait sur elle, Ziegelzeig repoussa Valkeyrie sur le côté, pour la mettre hors de portée. Se faisant, il rompit le contact énergétique qui le liait à elle, et cette dernière ne put maintenir la sphère plus longtemps.

Le renard déploya son épée, essayant de faucher la tueuse d'un coup ample, mais celle-ci bondit habilement en arrière, rejetant la hampe de sa hache vers l'avant. Le coup toucha Ziegelzeig à l'épaule, l'entaillant légèrement. Faisant fi de la douleur, le renard repartit à l'assaut. Contre Cassie, c'était le plus agressif et déterminé qui l'emportait. Il ne fallait pas engager avec elle un jeu de duel sur la longueur, à coups de contres et de fourberies. Seule une brutalité plus sauvage que celle qu'elle déployait avait une chance de fonctionner. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups extrêmement violents, et à chaque attaque, le visage de la tueuse se fendait d'un sourire un peu plus large.

« — Ne me dis pas que tu n'adore pas ça, renard ! Avoues, tu exultes ! »

Elle était folle à lier, mais il fallait composer avec. Ziegelzeig redressa sa lame, essayant de soulever la hache pour créer une ouverture, mais Cassie anticipa parfaitement l'action et pivota sur elle-même, ramenant son arme contre lui dans un mouvement horizontal lancé à pleine vitesse. Le renard dû redresser sa garde dans un mouvement contraire, et la hache frappa lourdement le plat de son épée, le projetant au sol sous la force de l'impact.

Ce fut alors à Valkeyrie de se lancer dans le combat. La lapine avait bien compris que l'honneur martial du duel respectable entre deux adversaires engagés dans une lutte à mort ne comptait pas plus aux yeux de Cassie qu'il n'aurait dû importer aux siens. Recouvrant son fleuret d'énergie arcanique, elle frappa plusieurs coups d'estocs, obligeant la tueuse à reprendre sa garde. Celle-ci exprima sa lassitude, en repartant directement à l'assaut, faisant tourbillonner sa hache en un jeu imprévisible, avant de finalement asséner un coup brutal vers le bas, heurtant si puissamment le fleuret de son adversaire, qu'elle la désarma, manquant de peu de la projeter au sol dans un même temps.

« — Dégage de là, foutue garce, grogna Cassie. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse. »

Elle fit pivoter sa hache pour venir la frapper directement du tranchant. Valkeyrie eut juste le temps de dresser une petite barrière de lumière, qui encaissa l'impact, mais fut éjectée deux mètres plus loin, retombant lourdement au sol. Ziegelzeig avait profité de l'intervention de la lapine pour reprendre ses esprits, et réaffirmer le maintien de sa lame. L'œil enfiévré, il grogna :

« — Okay, Cassie ! Tu veux la jouer comme ça ?

— Fais-moi ce plaisir, oui ! éructa-t-elle. Je ne peux plus attendre à l'idée de repeindre ce pavé blanc de ton sang… Ce sera une œuvre d'une telle puissance ! »

Le renard bondit à son encontre, en même temps que Valkeyrie, qui avait récupéré son fleuret. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de faire le jeu de cette psychopathe. Ils n'en avaient ni le temps, ni l'envie. Ils devaient se débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel s'obscurcissait toujours d'avantage sous la progression d'un maléfice irréversible. Le temps leur était compté.

De l'autre côté de la barrière de ténèbres, le groupe de combattants luttant contre les corps asservis par les ombres, se réduisait à chaque instant. Le dernier rempart s'étiolait, et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une poignée de guerriers, luttant farouchement pour leur survie. Killian frappait avec toute la puissance possible, ne retenant plus ses coups, fauchant et tranchant à tout va. Il n'y avait pas pire affrontement que celui-ci… Ces ténèbres étaient une vraie saleté : retourner des alliés tombés au combat contre leurs frères d'armes… Qui aurait pu se battre à son plein potentiel en de telles circonstances ?

Ils parvenaient surtout à résister grâce aux rafales foudroyantes que Dandra balançait, sans jamais s'interrompre, et qui elles seules semblaient en mesure de ralentir, voire de repousser leurs assaillants. Ils s'étaient donc réunis autour d'elle, tentant de la protéger pour lui permettre de faire un maximum de dégâts. Mais ils étaient forcés de céder du terrain, peu à peu, et se voyaient repoussés toujours d'avantage vers la barrière ténébreuse. Bientôt, ils seraient acculés, et ce serait la fin.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à perdre espoir, un tumulte furieux se fit entendre, provenant de l'autre côté de la cohorte des asservis. Killian fronça les sourcils pour aiguiser sa vue, mais ce fut Dandra qui hurla en première la bonne nouvelle :

« — La Garde Sénatoriale ! C'est la Garde ! »

Chargeant en tête des unités lourdement armées, le général Friv avait dégainé son épée. Son regard félin n'exprimait qu'une farouche détermination. A ses côtés fonçait Hander Delmaz, à qui l'on devait ce coup d'éclat. Devant la déroute des miliciens, qui s'étaient élancés à corps perdu contre les rebelles, sans prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre, échappant totalement à son contrôle, le colonel avait fait la seule chose qu'un responsable sensé aurait faite : il avait appelé du renfort. Et pas n'importe lequel : l'élite des armées de la cour.

La troupe, très organisée et disciplinée, s'enfonça méthodiquement dans la faille ouverte par son leader, massacrant tout opposant asservi sur son passage. A la vue de ce carnage orchestré, Killian sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être soulagé de voir foncer vers lui la Garde Sénatoriale, à laquelle il avait un jour appartenu, et dont il était devenu un ennemi farouche, depuis.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à l'assaut avec les quelques hommes qu'il lui restait, afin de prendre leurs ennemis en tenaille, Dandra l'attrapa par le bras, lui indiquant la barrière ténébreuse d'un signe de tête. De l'autre côté, on percevait les émules d'un combat, au milieu de chocs métalliques entêtants.

« — Ils ne sont toujours pas entrés, l'informa-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaie de les retarder ! »

Killian leva les yeux vers le ciel. Au sommet de la tour de l'horloge, des nuages malsains enflaient toujours plus, alimentés par une étrange foudre noir, qui remontait depuis les entrailles du Grand Chronographe. L'urksa avala à sec. Les choses risquaient de vite mal tourner. Alors Dandra ramena son attention sur lui, l'attrapant au col pour lui brailler en plein visage :

« — Home Run !

— Hein ? Quoi ? »

Il la regardait d'un air ahuri, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. La loutre, laissant s'exprimer son tempérament de feu, le secoua comme un cocotier.

« — Fais un putain de Home Run, Kil' ! Balance-moi de l'autre côté ! »

Il voyait tout à coup où elle voulait en venir. Il leur était arrivé quelque fois de tenter ce mouvement grotesque qui, étrangement, avait souvent tendance à porter ses fruits, en raison de son caractère imprévisible. Mais cette fois, la situation était bien différente. Le blaireau secoua la tête, essayant de se montrer intransigeant :

« — Pas question ! Ces ténèbres vont te mettre en charpie !

— Ça, c'est mon problème ! Je gère ! Lance-moi, ou j't'en colle une ! »

Elle l'aurait sans doute fait, il le savait très bien. Le fait qu'elle réagisse aussi virulemment n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de la situation d'urgence dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Dandra en avait pris conscience, autant que les autres : ce qui se tramait ici risquait d'avoir des conséquences hautement plus graves qu'une simple confrontation avec la Milice. Elle voulait tenter le tout pour le tout, et sur l'instant, il ne voyait aucune raison de lui refuser ce service. Regrettant déjà son geste, il acquiesça.

La loutre répondit par un sourire triomphal. Killian se posta, légèrement incliné vers l'avant, son bras droit fixé en direction du sol, dans son dos. Dandra calla ses pattes arrière dans les interstices de sa grande patte, lui attrapant l'avant-bras pour se poster, accroupie, prête pour le lancer. Le blaireau lui jeta un dernier regard, pour lui laisser une ultime chance de changer d'avis. Bien entendu, elle ne répondit que par un clin d'œil, avant de lui lancer :

« — A plus, patron ! »

Horrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Killian ferma les yeux, avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Alors, il prit un court élan, banda les muscles colossaux de son bras, et projeta violemment Dandra vers l'avant. Cette dernière s'élança, étendant son corps longiligne au maximum, les yeux rivés sur la barrière, qu'elle s'apprêtait à surplomber.

Immédiatement, une cohorte de tentacules avides fondit sur elle, prête à l'attraper au vol pour la déchiqueter. Mais la loutre avait parfaitement anticipé cette réaction, et poussa un hurlement sauvage, avant de relâcher toute sa puissance électrique, qui se manifesta en un champ de force foudroyant, dont son corps était l'épicentre survolté. Les ténèbres furent frappées de plein fouet, rejetées vers le sol, et pulvérisées, pour la plupart.

Dandra poussa un cri triomphal en retombant de l'autre côté.

D'un coup du manche de sa hache, Cassie rejeta Valkeyrie sur le côté, avant de frapper Ziegelzeig de la hampe. C'était ahurissant. Même à deux, ils n'arrivaient pas à gagner du terrain sur elle. A croire que l'allégement de sa hache l'avait rendu plus habile, plus féroce et plus déterminée que jamais… Mais cela tenait sans doute également au fait que son orgueil blessé ne pouvait tolérer de voir ses cibles lui échapper une nouvelle fois. Le renard le ressentait bien : son adversaire donnait tout ce qu'il avait, et ne ménageait pas son corps. Plusieurs de leurs attaques avaient failli passer, et les nombreuses entailles qui marquaient la peau pâle de la tueuse en étaient la preuve irréfutable. Seulement, elle repoussait constamment leurs assauts combinés, et les malmenait terriblement. Dans leur empressement, ils manquaient de prudence. Bientôt, un mauvais coup serait porté, et là, tout risquait de se terminer plus tôt que prévu.

Alors qu'essoufflé, le renard se remettait en posture de combat, tandis que Valkeyrie peinait à se redresser, leur attention fut attiré par un cri surpuissant provenant d'au-dessus. Les trois combattants tournèrent un visage médusé vers le spectacle le plus inattendu qui soit : une urksa tenant de la loutre retombait depuis les cieux, entourés d'un écran de foudre qui venait d'anéantir bon nombres de tentacules ténébreux. Cassie grimaça face à cette intervention, avant de maugréer :

« — Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conner... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un éclair s'abattait sur elle, la projetant violemment au sol. Dandra avait fait mouche, du premier coup. La loutre retomba habilement au sol, juste devant le renard, qui la contemplait toujours du même air ahuri. Alors la rebelle écarta les bras, triomphale :

« — Tadaaa ! »

Elle tourna les talons vers Ziegelzeig, et ne dû pas apprécier l'expression de son visage, car elle lui colla une baffe magistrale, lui retournant le museau. Alors le renard, une main sur la joue, se tourna à nouveau vers elle, fulminant.

« — Nan mais t'es pas nette ou quoi ?! »

Dandra haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux, et Valkeyrie dû retenir un Ziegelzeig enragé, pour l'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge. Tandis que Cassie se redressait en maugréant, la loutre faisait un signe de tête à ses acolytes, leur indiquant la porte du Grand Chronographe.

« — Foncez, je m'occupe de cette tarée ! »

Retrouvant un peu son calme, malgré sa joue toujours endolorie, le renard hocha la tête, n'essayant même pas de la raisonner quant à cette proposition. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer les plus fins. Légèrement inquiet, il prit tout de même le temps de lui demander :

« — Comment ça se passe, de l'autre côté ?

— Bien, maintenant. Delmaz a fait venir la Garde Sénatoriale…Il se peut que Killian et moi on dorme en prison, ce soir. Mais, hé ! C'est de bonne guerre ! »

Rassuré face à ces nouvelles, Ziegelzeig acquiesça, sans rien ajouter. Hander avait fait ce qu'il fallait, visiblement. Il l'avait toujours dit : il y avait au moins une personne à disposer d'un cerveau, dans les locaux de la Milice. Le renard fit un signe de tête à Valkeyrie, et ils se mirent à courir vers la grande porte.

Cependant, Cassie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et dressa sa hache sur leur passage, interrompant leur course.

« — Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez filer, au juste ? On n'en a pas encore fi… »

Un rayon électrique vint la frapper en plein ventre lui coupant la chique autant que le souffle. Pliée en deux, et légèrement tremblante sous l'impulsion qui lui parcourait encore l'organisme, la tueuse ne put empêcher ses proies de se glisser dans son dos, et de disparaître derrière les battants de la grande porte sculptée du Chronographe. Alors que Cassie s'apprêtait à se lancer à leur poursuite, un nouvel éclair vint lui fouetter l'épaule. Dandra se rappela à son bon souvenir, provocante :

« — Si tu cherches un adversaire qui te donnera du fil à retordre, inutile de courir après ces deux-là. Je suis toute disposée à t'accorder du temps… Du moins, si tu es capable de me divertir. »

Un petit rire sombre secoua les épaules de Cassie, qui tourna un regard brûlant vers la loutre. Un sourire démentiel lui barrait le visage, et un filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres retroussées.

« — Oh… Toi… fredonna-t-elle. Je sens que tu vas me plaire… »

Il n'y avait que la passion du carnage qui l'animait. Le renard pouvait filer, il lui servirait de dessert. En attendant, elle avait un plat de résistance tout trouvé qui l'attendait. Elle espéra qu'il aurait du piquant.

Hurlant à tout rompre, Cassie se déchaîna, et bondit vers Dandra, qui se campa sur ses pattes. Alors que la hache allait frapper, la loutre relâcha un nouveau champ électrique autour d'elle. Les arcs bleutés frappèrent la tueuse en plein vol, mais cela ne stoppa pas son attaque. Elle pouvait bien supporter quelques chocs, pour peu que le résultat en vaille la peine. Dandra fronça les sourcils face à la ténacité de la furie qui abattait sa hache sur elle.

« — Okay… murmura-t-elle. »

La hache fendit le pavé, tandis que Dandra bondissait, habile, sur le côté. Elle tendit le bras, laissant sa murène s'étendre, pour frapper son adversaire d'un choc électrique direct. En réaction, Cassie recula, la peau brûlée au point d'impact. Son sourire malsain n'avait pas disparu. Entre ses dents, elle siffla :

« — Amusant. Je vois le tableau d'ici… Ce sera nuit de tempête et orage foudroyant, sur une mer rouge sang. Estampe magnifique, à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

— Si tu le dis, cocotte. Moi, j'ai jamais été très portée sur ces délires artistiques. En vérité, je te le dis, ça me gonfle grave ! »

Eclatant d'un rire furieux, Cassie repassa à l'action, fauchant l'air de sa hache, avant de l'abattre sur sa cible. Dandra n'esquiva que de justesse, profitant de son élan pour fouetter l'air de sa murène. A chaque assaut, l'animal perdait ses propriétés anatomiques pour devenir un véritable fouet électrisé, révélant ainsi sa nature arcanique de familier. Même si la loutre ne touchait pas, elle projetait des étincelles brûlantes, qui se voyaient automatiquement redirigées vers son adversaire. Néanmoins, Cassie semblait les ignorer totalement. Son endurance physique et sa résistance à la douleur étaient impressionnantes.

Sa vivacité et sa force l'étaient tout autant. La portée de sa hache était immense, et elle la maniait avec une telle aisance que les esquives devenaient de plus en plus difficiles. Dandra commença à s'essouffler. Elle était plutôt douée pour les combats en mouvement, mais elle préférait néanmoins les affrontements un peu plus statiques, où elle avait le temps de concentrer son énergie, afin de faire plus de dégâts. Les décharges qu'elle envoyait à Cassie manquaient clairement de puissance, car la tueuse ne lui laissait pas le temps d'amplifier ses arcanes correctement.

Alors que la psychopathe faisait tournoyer sa hache, tentant de la couper en deux, Dandra vit une opportunité d'enchaîner quelques attaques qui pourraient être fatales. Elle bondit au-dessus de la hache, évitant le couperet, pour retomber aux devants de son adversaire, enroulant directement sa murène autour de son cou. Elle effectua une traction vers le bas, empêchant Cassie de se défaire et de reculer. Sous la pression exercée, la tueuse commença à éructer, ne pouvant plus respirer. Alors, Dandra relâcha une énorme décharge dans son familier, qui reconduisit l'énergie jusque dans la tueuse, lui infligeant en continu une somme colossale de dégâts électriques. Cassie fut parcourue d'un nombre incalculable de spasmes, et malgré sa gorge contracturée, parvint à hurler de douleur pendant les nombreuses secondes que durèrent ce traitement. Puis, lorsqu'enfin la loutre relâcha son emprise sur elle, la tueuse s'effondra au sol, les yeux révulsés, et le corps fumant.

Dandra poussa un petit soupir de lassitude, ironisant :

« — Pas une goutte de sang, ma vieille. Désolée pour le tableau dont tu rêvais.

— Ça, c'est que tu crois, peluche ! »

La loutre écarquilla les yeux, tournant son regard vers l'origine de cette voix. Elle n'eut pas le temps de croiser le regard furibond de Cassie, que cette dernière lui administrait un coup de pied surpuissant, directement dans l'estomac. Dandra sentit les os de ses cotes se briser, et poussa un hurlement terrible en s'effondrant au sol. La tueuse se redressa, la gorge complètement brûlée et fumante. Malgré tout, elle parvenait à rire et à mobiliser ses forces, même si sa respiration était haletante et qu'elle semblait à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Dandra était atterrée, et ressentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sentiment de peur. Il était impensable que son adversaire puisse encore être en vie, après la décharge continue qu'elle lui avait fait subir… Alors, être encore capable d'attaquer, de se mouvoir… Quel monstre surhumain était-ce là ? Voilà donc les ennemis contre lesquels le renard et la lapine avaient lutté… Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du respect pour eux, en cet instant.

Tandis que Cassie la surplombait, galvanisant ses forces pour redresser sa hache, Dandra essaya de se relever, mais une douleur insoutenable lui vrilla les cotes, et elle retomba au sol en serrant les dents. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. La souffrance était insoutenable. Chaque bouffée d'air lui faisait un mal de chien. L'ombre qui se dressait sur elle était celle de la mort. Percevant le courant d'air du couperet qui se dressait, prêt à la faucher, elle ferma les yeux, et se trouva frustrée de ne réussir à formuler une dernière pensée. Quelque chose qui aurait du sens…

« — Crève ! »

Ayant prononcé sa sentence, Cassie abattit sa hache, et Dandra sentit clairement la lame lui entamer la peau de la nuque… Sans pour autant aller plus loin. Une déflagration foudroyante se fit entendre, lui vrillant les tympans, tandis que la tueuse était projetée cinq mètres en arrière, des arcanes électriques crépitant autour d'elle. Elle s'écrasa violemment contre la paroi du Grand Chronographe, avant de retomber au sol, face contre terre. Cette fois-ci, s'en était fait d'elle.

Le souffle court, le cœur encore gonflé par la terreur, Dandra redressa la tête, pour faire face à son sauveur. Encore posté dans la position d'atterrissage qui succédait au classique Home Run de Killian, se tenait un urksa tenant du chat, noir de pelage, les yeux d'un bleu étincelant, engoncé dans un manteau pourpre qui flottait au vent. Les griffes de sa patte droite, tendue vers l'avant, crépitaient encore d'électricité. Amusant, son bon samaritain usait des mêmes arcanes qu'elle. C'était plutôt cocasse.

Toujours en proie à la douleur, Dandra grimaça :

« — A qui… ai-je… l'honneur ? »

Le chat s'approcha d'elle, et passa une patte ferme sous ses aisselles, l'aidant doucement à se relever, en la laissant prendre appui contre lui. Se remettre debout fut une épreuve, mais une fois relevée, la douleur lui sembla moins insupportable. Alors le mystérieux intervenant lui répondit :

« — Spalmax. »

La loutre ne put refreiner un ricanement ironique :

« — Le Grand Ordonnateur du Cénacle ?

— C'est exact, oui. »

Un membre éminent du Cénacle, volant au secours du premier lieutenant de la rébellion. Oui, il y avait vraiment de quoi rire. Cette nuit s'avérait pleine de surprise. Dandra tourna un visage plein de gratitude vers lui, et fut sidérée par son allure, et le charme particulier qui se dégageait de son détachement sérieux.

« — Enfin un mec intéressant, bredouilla-t-elle. Pour un politicard, tu as du style. »

Spalmax releva légèrement les sourcils, intrigué par l'intérêt qu'elle lui témoignait. Il la jaugea un instant, avant de déclarer :

« — C'est très gentil, merci. »

Devant ce sérieux constant, et ses bonnes manières affichées, Dandra ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire… Ce qui eut pour conséquence une nouvelle crise de douleur insupportable, qui manqua de peu de la faire s'effondrer au sol. Spalmax l'aida à se ressaisir, et devant l'euphorie douloureuse qu'elle ne parvenait à maîtriser qu'à grand mal, il se laissa aller à sourire… Et finalement à rire à son tour.


	33. Chapitre 32

32

L'intérieur du Grand Chronographe était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Même si Valkeyrie avait conservé quelques souvenirs épars de son unique visite en ces lieux, elle n'aurait pas été à même de reconnaître quoique ce soit. Les ombres diffuses, qui s'écoulaient de tous côtés, attirées vers le fond du bâtiment comme de l'eau ruisselant le long d'une pente, modifiaient l'apparence de tout ce avec quoi elles entraient en contact. Ainsi, les machineries complexes, roues dentelées géantes, appareils de recalibrage, engrenages des systèmes de calcul et de mesure du temps, qui envahissaient l'espace, ressemblaient à présent à de vagues formes obscures, massives et menaçantes. L'horlogerie permanente qui animait l'intérieur du Grand Chronographe ne s'était cependant pas arrêtée, et la machinerie était en fonction, bardant l'atmosphère de cliquetis mécaniques en tous genres.

Les deux urksas remontèrent le long du grand corridor central, une allée immense, baignant habituellement sous une cascade de lumières chamarrées, provenant des vitraux latéraux et de la verrière géante du plafonnier, le tout se reflétant sur les chromes et les dorures des mécanismes en mouvement. Mais là, rien de tout cela… uniquement une pénombre vaguement animée, au milieu d'un enfer de machines bruyantes. Etant donné la fonction première des lieux, espace de sciences, de culture et d'ingénierie, destiné à comprendre, à mesurer et à prévoir les mouvements célestes, l'usage qui en était fait à cet instant était une innommable perversion.

Valkeyrie et Ziegelzeig débouchèrent dans le grand hall de l'Astronomicum, une structure mécanisée en mouvement permanent, figurant les cycles gravitationnels des différentes planètes du système solaire dans lequel se trouvait Kiren. Chaque corps céleste était représenté à l'échelle par rapport aux autres, et tournoyait le long d'un disque d'acier, qui figurait son parcours réel autour du soleil, point central de la structure, usuellement sphère métallique recouverte de papier d'or, mais qui n'était à présent guère plus qu'une ombre noire, perdue dans le marasme obscur.

Pour savoir où trouver l'épicentre de l'activité ténébreuse, il suffisait simplement de remonter le long du courant ondoyant des ombres en mouvement. Les urksas progressaient à bonne vitesse, mais restaient prudents, essayant au maximum de ne pas entrer en contact avec les flux obscurs. Ils finirent par atteindre la base de la tour de l'horloge, là où les ombres cessaient de couler vers l'avant, et s'agglutinaient en bordure des murs, avant de remonter vers le sommet de la structure. Ziegelzeig leva la tête, poussant un soupir :

« — C'est en haut que ça se passe. »

A l'idée de devoir monter tout là-haut, Valkeyrie grimaça en ricanant légèrement.

« — Il y a quelque chose comme mille trois cents marches, je crois… Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai lu quelque part. »

Le renard lui lança un regard blasé, comme pour souligner qu'elle n'aidait pas avec ce genre de réflexions quelque peu déprimantes. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« — Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes problèmes de vertige, pas vrai ?

— Non, en effet… Mais j'avais cru le comprendre à la façon dont tu montais les cols du Jer… T'avançais limite à quatre pattes…

— Très amusant. »

Lui offrant un petit clin d'œil, elle se dirigea vers l'angle de la pièce, où démarrait la série d'escaliers. Les ombres sinueuses remontaient le long des marches, et la lapine eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de déclarer :

« — On devrait peut-être refaire une sphère de lumière, le temps d'arriver là-haut… J'aime pas trop l'idée de poser mes pattes sur ces machins…

— Ça va te demander trop d'énergie, et on risque d'en avoir besoin, au sommet. »

Se frottant le menton des doigts, Ziegelzeig prit un petit instant pour réfléchir à une éventuelle solution. Il s'approcha des mécanismes cycliques tout en chaînes et en roues dentelées, qui remontaient le long du pilonne de maintien central. Ces engrenages formaient la base des mécanismes de la grande horloge, dont la structure se développait, infiniment complexe, tout au long de la haute tour, et permettait de mesurer le passage du temps, dans toute région du monde, avec une précision extrême.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Valkeyrie, lui demandant de venir le rejoindre. La lapine s'exécuta, curieuse, tout en l'interrogeant :

« — Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de jouer les touristes, tu sais ? »

Alors qu'elle arrivait vers lui, il l'agrippa par la taille et la ramena contre lui, tout en lui jetant un regard séduisant. La lapine ne put refreiner un petit sourire cocasse, avant de se plaindre sur un ton peu convaincant :

« — Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de…

— Tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai ? la coupa-t-il. »

Face au ton étrange qu'il avait employé et l'air mutin qu'il affichait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter un instant… Mais comme il attendait une réponse de sa part, elle murmura :

« — Oui… Oui, bien sûr.

— Bien. Dans ce cas accroche-toi bien à moi. »

Ne sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle suivit son conseil et s'agrippa à son cou. Il resserra son bras contre sa taille, la callant contre lui, avant de dégainer son épée de sa main libre. Alors, la lapine eut un éclair de lucidité, et comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et se serra encore plus fort, parcourue d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Dans un souffle, elle eut juste le temps de lui dire sur un ton de regrets :

« — On est fous à lier…

— Il semblerait. Et ce n'est pas le moindre de nos points communs. »

Alors, il abattit sa lame contre le pilonne central, pile entre les rouages de tractation de la chaîne du pendule géant. Les maillons se brisèrent sous l'impact, et la chaîne commença à se dérouler à toute vitesse, tandis que le pendule se désarticulait, une cinquantaine de mètres plus haut. Ils ne tarderaient pas à en avoir un aperçu des plus concrets. Ziegelzeig rengaina sa lame, poussa un soupir, avant de tendre la patte. Il hésita encore une seconde, puis agrippa la chaîne, libérée de toute entrave, entre ses doigts.

Ils furent tractés à toute vitesse vers le sommet, et Valkeyrie se mit à hurler sous la sensation atroce d'élévation. Ziegelzeig serra les dents lorsque la lapine, qui s'accrochait à lui comme jamais, enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Il luttait également pour ne pas regarder en bas. Il craignait que son cœur ne tienne pas le coup, s'il s'y risquait.

Ils remontèrent le long du pilonne central traversant les différents paliers d'entretien des mécanismes de l'horlogerie, s'élevant toujours plus haut, et toujours plus vite. Le pendule géant fila à côté d'eux, ombre fugace dans la nuit, sans qu'ils aient réellement le temps de voir les dommages qu'ils lui avaient occasionné, en faisant de son chaînon de maintien un câble ascensionnel.

Ziegelzeig redressa la tête, voyant le sommet arriver toujours plus vite. Il faudrait lâcher au bon moment, sans quoi ils risquaient de s'écraser contre le plafond de la tour, et étant donné la vitesse à laquelle ils arrivaient, ça risquait de laisses des traces.

Alors qu'il ne leur restait que cinq paliers à franchir avant d'atteindre l'ultime étage, là où se concentrait toute l'activité maléfique des ténèbres, une ombre volatile les frôla, furtive et rapide. Le renard n'eut pas le temps de mettre Valkeyrie en garde que cette masse obscure les percutait violemment. Malgré la puissance du choc, Ziegelzeig parvint à maintenir son emprise sur la chaîne, mais la lapine, touchée de plein fouet, perdit prise et chuta en arrière, hurlant à tout rompre.

« — Val ! »

Ziegelzeig sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant, avant de constater que, par miracle, Valkeyrie était retombée sur le dernier palier qu'ils avaient franchi, quelques mètres plus bas. Bien que le choc eut été rude, elle semblait aller bien, et se redressait déjà, relevant la tête vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la moindre recommandation, car la chaîne l'entraînait toujours plus haut, hors de sa vue, jusqu'au sommet.

Voyant les détails de la charpente noueuse du plafonnier se préciser de plus en plus, Ziegelzeig bondit sur le côté, retombant lourdement sur le sol boisé qui composait l'ultime étage de la tour de l'horloge du Grand Chronographe. Il se redressa, l'air déterminé.

Autour de lui, les ombres venues des plus bas niveaux du bâtiment, prenant leur source dans les enfants asservis, se densifiaient en un amalgame spongieux et terrifiant, sortes de veines organiques d'un noir d'encre, qui sillonnaient sols, murs et plafonds en un réseau grouillant, secoué de spasmes malsains. Ces artères ténébreuses se rassemblaient au sommet de l'ultime petit escalier qui s'ouvrait sur le belvédère de la tour de l'horloge, point le plus élevé d'Otonomah, que les touristes les plus courageux pouvaient venir visiter, habituellement.

Cependant, à cet instant, ce balcon n'était pas occupé par quelques badauds en quête d'un panorama époustouflant, ou encore de sensations fortes, mais par de larges et répugnantes cosses noires, crépitantes d'une énergie maléfique, qui grossissaient toujours plus tandis qu'elles absorbaient goulument les ombres qui déferlaient vers elle. De temps en temps, l'un de ces sacs spongieux était agité d'un spasme particulièrement violent, qui remontait de sa base jusqu'à son sommet en bulbe avant d'éclater en une violente décharge d'énergie noire, générant un éclair de ténèbres qui remontait vers le ciel. C'était donc là la source du maléfice. Si Ziegelzeig voulait y mettre un terme, il devait trouver un moyen de les détruire.

Alors qu'il dégainait son épée, une voix froide l'interpella, qu'il identifia immédiatement :

« — Ainsi donc, tu as survécu ? J'avais pourtant prévenu Neferio qu'il devait se méfier de ton imprévisibilité… »

Ziegelzeig se retourna pour faire face à son père, qui le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, ses yeux vairons, intenses et glacials, miroitant au gré des rares lueurs qui parvenaient à subsister dans l'obscurité qu'imposaient les ténèbres. A la seule vue d'Etrogarheim et de son regard suffisant, qui exprimait un mélange étrange de fascination et de mépris, le renard sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir. Resserrant les crocs, il empoigna son épée, et initia une charge dans la direction de son pire ennemi, mais fut immobilisé sur l'instant. Les yeux écarquillés, il tourna un regard atterré vers son poignet, qui refusait de le suivre. Une membrane ténébreuse avait jailli depuis la masse, et s'était enroulée autour, le maintenant sur place. Son contact était à la fois répugnant et glacial. Ziegelzeig poussa un grognement sourd, tandis que du fond des ombres apparaissait la silhouette émaciée et menaçante de Moorcox. Le regard effroyable et cruel du bras droit de Neferio miroita au milieu des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Impossible de définir son expression, en raison du masque qui dissimulait le bas de son visage, mais le renard était certain qu'il souriait. Sa voix tranchante émergea dans la nuit, raisonnant de tous côtés, insaisissable :

« — La visite d'un condamné à mort ayant délayé son exécution un nombre trop important de fois… Bienvenue dans le scion des ténèbres, Ziegelzeig Aberhein. »

L'ombre volatile fila à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, quasiment imperceptible dans l'obscurité profonde qui envahissait la tour de l'horloge. Valkeyrie en était cependant certaine : la chose qui l'avait frappée, projetée au sol, et qui la harcelait à présent, sans toutefois se révéler à elle, ne pouvait être que Deneb. Cela ressemblait parfaitement à sa façon sournoise et biaisée d'agir.

Elle avait dégainé son fleuret, et impulsé une charge d'arcane lumineux dans la lame, ce qui lui permettait d'éclairer une faible zone autour d'elle. Anxieuse, elle jetait des regards vers le gouffre obscur qui s'ouvrait en direction du sommet, où Ziegelzeig avait disparu, tracté hors de sa vue par la chaîne du pendule. Il aurait besoin de sa lumière pour venir à bout de ce qui se trouvait là-haut, quoique ça puisse être. Elle ne pouvait donc perdre du temps cinq paliers plus bas, simplement parce qu'une stupide chauve-souris asservie aux ombres faisait du rase mot au-dessus de sa tête.

« — Montre-toi, Deneb ! Finit-il elle par crier à l'attention du vide. »

Pour toute réponse, elle ne perçut qu'un courant d'air étouffant un léger ricanement. Il attendrait d'avoir une opportunité pour l'attaquer par surprise, de préférence dans le dos. Stratégie de lâche, s'il en était, mais qui pour le moment faisait son office. Valkeyrie était tétanisée, incapable de prendre la décision de foncer vers les escaliers pour gravir de force les derniers étages. Avec ce monstre volant à ses trousses, elle risquait bien de ne pas parvenir jusqu'en haut en un seul morceau.

Elle se demanda ce qu'aurait fait Ziegelzeig dans cette situation… Bien entendu, elle s'en doutait, il aurait foncé comme un dératé, se tenant prêt à frapper au moindre mouvement suspect, quitte à se faire arracher un membre. C'était tout à fait son style. Mais s'il parvenait à s'en tirer alors qu'il faisait si peu cas de sa sécurité, c'était en partie grâce à son instinct animal, sur lequel il se reposait intégralement. Valkeyrie, pour sa part, était beaucoup plus posée dans sa manière de faire face à une situation aussi stressante, ce qui en général lui permettait de prendre la bonne décision. Mais dans le cas présent, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement en confiance.

Rentrait aussi en considération le fait que Deneb avait failli la tuer, purement et simplement, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait affronté. A ce souvenir, elle porta une main à la cicatrice qui lui barrait le flanc, et émit un léger frisson. La chauve-souris n'était pas un adversaire très impressionnant, de prime abord… Mais maintenant, il disposait du pouvoir des ténèbres, et cela changeait tout. Il était, au même titre que tous les autres ennemis qui s'opposaient à eux, terriblement dangereux.

Elle ne pouvait cependant rester statique ainsi, à attendre qu'il trouve la bonne occasion de la terrasser. Cherchant à retrouver son calme, elle tendit les oreilles, réceptive au moindre son. Elle n'entendait absolument rien, en dehors du cliquetis métallique des mécanismes de l'horloge, et un vague tumulte lointain, provenant des étages supérieurs. Si Deneb l'épiait, alors il était immobile, quelque part. Sans doute assez loin d'elle, peut être posté sur une coursive murale, en hauteur. Elle ne percevait pas même sa respiration. De fait, elle put estimer une certaine distance de sécurité, et recula de quelques pas, restant attentive au moindre bruit.

Dès qu'elle approcha de l'escalier, elle perçut un bruissement dans la pénombre, juste au-dessus d'elle. Il venait de s'élancer. S'il battait ne serait-ce qu'une fois des ailes, elle parviendrait à déterminer sa position, et la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Elle bloqua sa respiration, concentrée au maximum sur la perception de son environnement, prête à intervenir à tout instant.

Un claquement feutré, quasiment imperceptible. Elle savait où il était. Concentrant son énergie arcanique au bout de sa lame, elle fendit l'air, projetant le sortilège en ligne droite, dans la direction qu'elle estimait être la bonne. Illuminant légèrement l'espace qui l'entourait, le rayon éclatant révéla les contours de la chauve-souris, qu'il ne manqua que de quelques centimètres. Elle parvint à voir l'expression atterrée qui décomposait le peu de son visage dépassant de l'amalgame ténébreux qui recouvrait son corps. Alors elle poussa un cri victorieux, en rejetant deux nouvelles salves arcaniques, essayant d'anticiper son mouvement de fuite.

Pour esquiver les tirs magiques, Deneb fut obligé de se précipiter vers le sol boisé et poussiéreux qui composait le palier. Mais Valkeyrie était prête à le réceptionner. Bondissant avec force, elle envoya un coup d'estoc directement sur lui, étendant la portée magique de son fleuret au maximum. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait esquiver cette attaque, la chauve-souris poussa un hurlement terrifiant, générant une petite onde de choc ténébreuse autour de lui. Si elle n'avait absolument rien à voir en termes de puissance avec celles que Neferio était capable de déployer, elle fut néanmoins suffisamment forte pour contrer l'attaque de Valkeyrie, obligée de reculer sous la pression maléfique du sortilège.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient enfin face, Deneb laissa un sourire narquois fendre son visage répugnant, avant de demander d'une voix grasse :

« — Je ne t'avais pas déjà tuée, toi ? »

Valkeyrie fronça les sourcils, se remettant en garde tout en maintenant une charge énergétique luminescente dans sa lame.

« — J'ai la peau dure, finit-elle par répondre.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Vous êtes vraiment coriaces, toi et ton petit copain le renard. Comment au juste avez-vous réussi à échapper au seigneur Neferio, exactement ? »

Tandis qu'il parlait, il se déplaçait légèrement sur le côté, tentant de la contourner. Valkeyrie, attentive au moindre de ses gestes, suivait son mouvement, tendue à l'extrême. Consciente que tant qu'il parlait, elle pouvait le suivre, elle répondit sèchement :

« — Avec de la chance, il faut croire.

— Oh oui, ça c'est une certitude. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on aurait haché menu ce petit empaffé de Ziegelzeig, directement après l'avoir chopé… Héhéhé, les choses seraient réglées, depuis.

— C'est faux. Je me serais tout de même dressée en travers de votre route. »

A cette idée, Deneb éclata d'un rire gras, éructant quelques mucosités noires absolument répugnantes. Il prit un air cruel, avant de réagir à cette remarque :

« — Toi ? Sans le renard, tu n'es rien, pauvre idiote. Il t'a peut-être susurré des mots doux t'ayant fait croire que tu valais quelque chose, mais c'est faux. Tu n'es qu'une suiveuse, stupide et inepte, embarquée dans une histoire qui la dépasse, sans avoir la moindre chance d'y survivre. Depuis le premier soir, quand tu t'es retrouvée embarquée là-dedans par mégarde, ça a été ton rôle de jouer les faire-valoir… Rien de différent aujourd'hui. »

Il essayait de la déstabiliser. Se faire ainsi insulter et déconsidérer par un ennemi, qui tapait exactement sur ses points faibles, pouvait être perturbant. Seulement, elle avait bien évolué, au cours de ce voyage, au travers de toutes les péripéties qu'elle avait vécu. Aucun des mots qu'il ne prononça n'affecta sa détermination. Ce n'était là qu'une jactance roublarde, visant à prendre l'ascendant psychologique sur son adversaire. Et s'il était réduit à ce genre de manœuvre, c'est qu'il la craignait forcément.

« — Je vois, répondit-elle. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir offusquée ? Venant du type qui passe constamment pour la cinquième roue du carrosse, je trouve ça assez malvenu.

— Je te demande pardon ? Ne fais pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, lapine… J'ai fait le Dralaï ! Le pouvoir des ténèbres m'appartient. »

La lapine secoua la tête devant tant de bêtise affichée, et ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre :

« — Je crois que tu fais erreur, Deneb. C'est toi qui appartiens aux ténèbres. Tu leur as offert ton âme, et elles récupèreront leur dû… Tôt ou tard.

— Foutaises ! »

Elle avait réussi à retourner sa stratégie de manipulation contre lui avec une telle aisance qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant céder à la colère. Il poussa un cri enragé, laissant les ténèbres le recouvrir entièrement et dissimuler ses traits, dont ne subsistèrent bientôt que deux yeux d'un rouge luisant. Alors il fonça vers elle, s'enroulant d'un nuage vaporeux d'ombres volatiles, après avoir pris une brutale impulsion de ses deux ailes.

Valkeyrie se maintint en position, prête à frapper. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir l'atteindre, il roula brusquement sur lui-même, déviant sa trajectoire pour la prendre à contre-pied. Feintée, la lapine mena son coup d'estoc dans le vide et, emportée par son mouvement, laissa son flanc ouvert à une contre-attaque. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Bifurquant d'un coup d'aile agile, Deneb fondit sur sa proie, déployant des griffes ténébreuses longues et effilées comme des poignards. La dernière rencontre de Valkeyrie avec ces charmants appendices avait failli lui coûter la vie.

La lapine poussa un cri de surprise, et fit la seule chose à même de la préserver : elle se laissa tout bêtement tomber au sol. L'assaut de Deneb passa au-dessus d'elle et la frôla de peu, déchirant sa chemise en faisant gicler un peu de sang. Valkeyrie souffla et se redressa d'un bond, tandis que la chauve-souris faisait volte-face, et repassait à l'action, peu désireuse de laisser à son adversaire l'opportunité de se remettre en garde. D'un coup d'aile brutale, il fondit sur la lapine, balayant l'air d'un coup de griffe à l'amplitude phénoménale. Valkeyrie serra les dents, et ajusta sa position pour laisser le coup l'atteindre là où elle savait qu'il ne pourrait la blesser.

L'expression victorieuse de Deneb se décomposa très vite, lorsqu'il constata que ses griffes avaient été stoppées par le plastron de son adversaire. Cette-dernière profita de cet instant de stupeur pour frapper de sa lame, chargée de lumière. Le coup fit mouche, mais la chauve-souris s'étant jetée en arrière, la blessure fut superficielle, laissant l'armure de ténèbres qui l'entourait encaisser le gros de l'impact. Grognant d'un air bestial, Deneb déclara :

« — C'est quoi ce délire ? Il n'y a aucune armure que mes griffes ne peuvent pourfendre ! Je traverse l'acier comme du carton, bordel ! »

Satisfaite de l'avoir pris à contrepied, Valkeyrie frappa deux ou trois fois du poing contre son plastron, avant de déclarer :

« — Mizzium ! Fabrication maison de la part du génie de la technomancie, Gormekh. Tu vois, comme je ne suis qu'une suiveuse, stupide et inepte, je suis bien obligée de me faire aider un peu. »

Voyant que ces propos le déstabilisaient, elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de prendre l'air narquois le plus exubérant qu'elle pouvait, avant de surenchérir :

« — Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tes alliés ont fait pour toi ? En dehors de te laisser vendre ton âme aux ténèbres, et de te rappeler à chaque instant que tu n'es qu'un lâche indigne de confiance, bien sûr ?

— Espèce de sale petite pute ! »

Fou de rage, Deneb se cambra en arrière, avant de pousser un hurlement terrifiant. Il s'ouvrit alors totalement aux ténèbres, laissant leur masse invasive le recouvrir toujours d'avantage. L'afflux d'ombres organiques doubla ses proportions, jusqu'à sculpter, à partir des courbes de son corps, une créature grotesque, sans forme définissable, en dehors des quatre membres qui la soutenaient et d'une large paire d'ailes, ruisselante d'un magma noir opaque, qui s'agitait mollement dans son dos. D'une voix provenant de l'intérieur de lui-même, sa bouche ayant disparu, quelque part, au milieu de l'amas spongieux et frémissant des ténèbres qui le consumaient, Deneb proclama :

« — Le seigneur Neferio m'a choisi, moi ! Un moins que rien qui se débattait pour survivre dans les bas-fonds d'Otonomah… Un pauvre hère qui en avait été réduit, pour pouvoir manger et dormir au chaud, à rejoindre une rébellion dont il se moquait éperdument ! Je n'ai jamais eu de convictions, ni de rêves, et encore moins de désirs, car pour les graines de potence comme moi, il n'y a que la survie, au jour le jour. Une petite privilégiée comme toi n'est pas en mesure de le comprendre. »

Inconsciemment, Valkeyrie ressentit une forme de compassion pour la chauve-souris, mais s'empressa de corriger son attitude. Il ne fallait céder en rien face à un tel ennemi. De sa voix graveleuse, jaillissant de nulle part, Deneb poursuivit sur un ton féroce :

« — Mais les ombres de Shadowrift m'ont apporté un but et de la considération. Mon maître m'a enseigné les arts des ténèbres, ainsi que le rite du Dralaï, pour que je puisse le servir, au-delà de mes seules forces ! Aurais-je dû hésiter ? Remettre ma loyauté en question ? Me compromettre devant la seule personne qui, sur cette foutue terre, a vu autre chose en moi qu'un moins que rien sans intérêt ? Tu as tort, lapine ! Mes alliés ont fait beaucoup pour moi, quoique tu en penses ! »

Il arqua ses membres colossaux et instables, qui ruisselaient d'ombres malignes, avant de conclure en ces termes :

« — Vois le don qui m'a été fait… Je vais t'y faire goûter, ma vieille. Prépare-toi à crever ! »

Valkeyrie comprit qu'il allait concentrer l'intégralité de son pouvoir ténébreux dans une ultime attaque, qu'elle ne pourrait esquiver, étant donné la masse qu'il venait d'acquérir. Elle devrait faire face, et y confronter l'intensité maximale de son propre pouvoir. Ce que Deneb venait de lui dire ne remettait rien en perspective. C'était un exilé de la vie, qui avait raccroché sa barque au premier ponton accueillant venu… Triste destin pour un marginal. Manque de chance, il était tombé sur les mauvaises personnes. Sans doute n'était-il pas lui-même mauvais, dans le fond…

Elle frémit en s'imaginant qu'elle aurait très bien pu suivre un chemin similaire, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée au bord du gouffre, après la correction humiliante que Silfar lui avait infligé, brisant son avenir en même temps que ses rêves. Quelles avaient été ses options, alors ? Un grand vide au-devant, un mur dressé derrière, et aucune échappatoire à portée de vue. Elle réentendait les sages paroles de Killian, ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ces moments de flottement que la vie imposait, où il ne suffisait que d'un choix pour tout remettre en perspective… Que même d'un champ de ruines, la vie pouvait renaître, florissante. Elle s'imagina son pouvoir arcanique à l'image de cette renaissance : un don que la nature lui avait fait, et qu'elle avait mésestimé tout au long de son existence. Alors que sa vie prenait un nouveau tour, la possibilité de redécouvrir cette partie d'elle-même, si longtemps rejetée, s'était offerte à elle. Le chemin qu'elle avait choisi d'emprunter passait par la reconstruction de ce champ de ruines si particulier. Avec l'aide des bonnes personnes, et en apprenant à avoir confiance en elle au-delà des seules ressources que la vie exigeait d'elle, elle avait appris le dépassement de soi. Sa récompense, c'était cette lumière qui vibrait au fond de son être. De fait, si Deneb choisissait de tout miser sur les ténèbres auxquelles il avait cédé par faiblesse, alors elle lui confronterait sa lumière, qu'elle avait acquise par la seule force de sa détermination.

Tandis que la créature grotesque que la chauve-souris était devenue bandait ses muscles massifs, Valkeyrie fit le vide en elle, se représentant sans la moindre difficulté, la mirifique corolle lumineuse d'où jaillissait son pouvoir. Elle se sentit capable de l'exploiter à son plein potentiel, même sans l'appui de Ziegelzeig, cette fois-ci. Elle ressentait l'énergie du renard en elle, latente, prête à répondre à ses besoins, même si son propriétaire était absent. Etait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, ou bien une circonstance réelle, dont le sens lui échappait ? Impossible de le déterminer. Mais elle se sentait particulièrement apaisée, à l'idée de ce mélange d'énergie, qui lui semblait la représentation d'un équilibre parfait. Une vraie harmonie.

La puissance de l'assaut de Deneb généra un tourbillon d'énergie négative qui la frappa de plein fouet, mais face auquel elle demeura stoïque. Elle mesura le temps au rythme des battements de son cœur, et à l'instant où elle rouvrit les yeux, elle savait que c'était le créneau parfait. Du fond de son être, déferla une puissance arcanique si grande, qu'elle crut sentir son esprit s'ébranler. Calme, douce et rayonnante, la sphère de lumière avait éclot en son sein, et s'extériorisait sereinement, prenant des dimensions colossales.

Emporté par la rage de son assaut, Deneb ne tenta même pas d'esquiver, désireux d'imposer la puissance de ses ténèbres à cette barrière de lumière. Alors, il hurla de toutes ses forces, et passa au travers. Valkeyrie sut qu'elle avait gagné avant même qu'il ne commette cette erreur. Tandis qu'il traversait les parois nacrées de la sphère, les ténèbres qui l'entouraient se délitèrent, se fracturèrent, avant de tomber en poussière, ne laissant que son corps fragile, dénué de toute protection, poursuivre l'assaut initié. Deneb était redevenu lui-même, libéré de la force malsaine sur laquelle il avait laissé reposer tous ses espoirs.

Voyant que malgré tout, il poursuivait sa charge, Valkeyrie ferma les yeux, et redressa son fleuret. Deneb s'empala contre la lame, qui ressortit de son dos dans une gerbe de sang.

Les yeux écarquillés dans une expression d'horreur, un filet sanguinolent s'écoulant de sa bouche, il tenta de battre des ailes pour reculer, mais se rendit compte avec stupeur que sa vieille aile brisée était à nouveau déficiente. Les ténèbres l'avaient abandonné.

Une expression dépitée au fond du regard, Valkeyrie retira sa lame, laissant la chauve-souris retomber à genoux devant elle. Alors, il redressa un visage tremblant vers la lapine et sembla jauger son expression. D'une voix mourante, il s'exprima d'un ton irrité :

« — Je… Je t'interdis… D'avoir… Pitié de… Moi… »

Poussant son dernier soupir en guise de ponctuation, il s'effondra au sol.

Valkeyrie aurait souhaité pouvoir répondre positivement à sa dernière requête, mais n'y parvint pas.

De nouveaux liens ténébreux apparaissaient, toujours plus denses et toujours plus nombreux, s'agglutinant autour de son poignet et de ses jambes en vue de l'immobiliser. Pour le moment, Ziegelzeig parvenait à préserver son deuxième bras de l'emprise des ombres, et tentait, tant bien que mal, de faire passer le pommeau de son épée vers sa patte libre. Comprenant sans mal ce qu'il essayait de faire, Moorcox dressa la paume tendue de sa main vers lui, précipitant un flot de ténèbres, droit sur son estomac. Le renard se courba sous le choc, et crut qu'il allait être déchiré en deux. Néanmoins, il tint bon, redressant un regard furieux vers son ennemi, tout en montrant les crocs.

« — Si tu veux me tuer, je te conseille de le faire tout de suite, Moorcox… Ne tourne pas autour du pot, ou bien je finirai par te le faire regretter !

— Quelle présomption… »

Sans même qu'il l'ait vu effectuer le moindre mouvement, l'être des ombres fondit sur lui, agrippant le pelage de son crâne à pleine main, pour l'obliger à relever la tête vers lui.

« — Avant de te rendre ce service, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale, il me faut savoir la manière dont vous avez pu échapper à mon maître. Il est improbable à mes yeux que vous soyez tous deux en vie, ici, alors que je vous avais abandonné à ses griffes, quelques heures plus tôt. »

Le renard fronça les sourcils, et répondit d'un air provocateur :

« — Pourquoi ? Tu cherches la combine pour t'en défaire, toi aussi ? T'en as marre de jouer les larbins, c'est ça ? »

D'un geste brutal, Moorcox propulsa le visage du renard vers son genou redressé. Le choc fut si violent que Ziegelzeig crut perdre conscience, pendant une demi-seconde. Le sang ruisselant de son museau, il secoua la tête, et cracha au sol, avant de rétorquer.

« — Je crois avoir vu juste…

— Insolent. »

Ecartant les bras, Moorcox attira l'attention du renard sur les ténèbres qui l'entouraient et s'agglutinaient sur le dernier palier de la tour de l'horloge, apportant toujours plus de puissance aux cosses bulbeuses qui recrachaient vers le ciel cette énergie corrompue, en vue de le dissimuler derrière des ombres éternelles.

« — Ce que tu vois, c'est la puissance des ténèbres à l'œuvre. Des ténèbres véritables ! Ce n'est pas la volonté de Neferio, qui dicte leur conduite. Comme il te l'a dit, Shadowrift a sa volonté propre. Et c'est elle, que je sers… Ma loyauté ne va qu'aux vraies ténèbres. Elles sont ma mère, et mon père… Sans elles, je n'existerais même pas.

— Merci pour l'info, mon pote ! »

D'un mouvement brusque, Ziegelzeig redressa la tête, heurtant le menton de son ennemi du sommet de son crâne. Moorcox fut projeté en arrière, tandis que le renard profitait de cet élan pour tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses pattes mécanisées, que les ténèbres n'avaient pas encore ancrées au sol. Dans un hurlement d'effort, il parvint à dégager sa prothèse droite, la campant au plancher pour tracter le reste de son corps. Alors que son adversaire se remettait de l'attaque violente et incongrue qu'il venait de subir, Ziegelzeig parvint à dégager sa deuxième prothèse, retrouvant une liberté de mouvement qui lui permit de se retourner et d'empoigner de sa patte libre le pommeau de son épée.

Moorcox fulmina, tentant de l'embrocher au moyen de pics ténébreux, qu'il fit se lever depuis le sol. D'un moulinet de sa lame, le renard trancha les liens corrompus qui le maintenaient sur place, et se jeta sur le côté, évitant l'attaque. Vif comme l'éclair, son ennemi était déjà sur lui. Entre ses mains, il avait matérialisé deux disques de ténèbres ondulant, dont jaillir des lames obscures, qu'il se mit à faire tournoyer. Il assaillit brutalement le renard à l'aide de ces armes incongrues, semblables à des chakrams, l'acculant toujours d'avantage vers le pilier de maintien central, et accessoirement, vers le bord d'un précipice donnant sur près de deux cent mètres de vide.

Ziegelzeig, voyant qu'il allait finir par chuter s'il continuait à reculer, donna une impulsion vers l'avant de ses deux pattes mécanisées, et se baissa pour éviter les armes de son adversaire, avant de le bourrer d'un coup d'épaule en vue de le repousser. Mais il passa au travers d'un écran de fumée noire, tandis que Moorcox se dématérialisait, semblable à une ombre. Le renard se retrouva de l'autre côté, les yeux écarquillés, et, emporté par la force de sa charge, s'effondra lourdement au sol. Dans son dos, son adversaire reprenait corps, et faisait volte-face, ses yeux sadiques n'exprimant plus qu'une folie meurtrière certaine.

« — Tu ne peux lutter contre moi, renard. J'ai l'appui de ma mère, Shadowrift, où que je sois dans le monde. Je ne suis pas prisonnier de ses murs, à l'instar de Neferio. La puissance que m'octroient les ombres est à l'égal de l'amour qu'elles ont pour moi… inconditionnelle. »

Maugréant, Ziegelzeig se redressa, l'air furibond.

« — Ah oui ? demanda-t-il. Dans ce cas, pourquoi c'est pas toi, le seigneur de Shadowrift, hein ? Et pourquoi vous avez combiné toute cette machination, pour pervertir les cieux d'Otonomah ? »

A cette question, il tourna un regard accusateur vers Etrogarheim, resté en retrait depuis le début de l'affrontement, et qui observait les évènements avec un détachement froid. Il l'invectiva d'un ton brusque.

« — Et toi, pauvre enfoiré… Tu parlais de contrôle sur le peuple, pas vrai ? Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qui se prépare ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui a été manipulé, depuis le début. »

A cela, Etrogarheim fronça les sourcils, l'air soupçonneux, avant de se mettre à ricaner.

« — Ah, tu penses cela ? répondit-il calmement. Tu crois que j'ignore tout de ce qui est en train de se dérouler ici ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je sais parfaitement ce qui va arriver, comment cela va se passer, et quelles en seront les conséquences…

— Tu devrais donc savoir que toi aussi, tu seras assujetti aux ténèbres.

— Et en quoi cela serait-il un problème ? »

A cette réponse, prononcée dans un détachement total témoignant d'une conviction sans faille, Ziegelzeig ne put que se figer, l'air interdit. Face à sa stupeur, son père développa :

« — Moorcox m'a tout dit, au sujet des ténèbres… Depuis le début, il a été mon principal interlocuteur. Il nous fallait l'aval de Neferio, en vue de faire avancer notre projet. Le convaincre n'a pas été bien difficile… Il est le seigneur de Shadowrift, et demeure loyal à sa cité. Mais en fin de compte, il se pense supérieur aux ombres qui s'y sont développées, lentement, inexorablement, au fil des siècles d'infinies tortures qu'il a infligé aux âmes en peine qui peuplent les murs de Shadowrift. Il se pense le maître de la cité des ténèbres, oubliant qu'il en est le premier prisonnier. Je trouve ça d'un pathétisme presque dramatique. »

Ainsi donc Neferio n'était pas l'instigateur de toute cette opération… C'était bien Etrogarheim qui avait tout planifié, dès le début, avec l'appui de Moorcox. Le seigneur de Shadowrift n'avait fait qu'ouvrir ses portes, et acquiescer, se greffant à une opération déjà entamée. Estomaqué devant ces révélations, Ziegelzeig crut défaillir. Pendant un moment, il avait cru son père une victime collatérale de ses ambitions démesurées, l'ayant poussé à s'associer aux pires créatures qui soient. Mais en réalité, non. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se dérouler. Il savait qu'il livrait Otonomah en pâture aux ténèbres, et s'en moquait ouvertement.

« — Tu… Tu… »

Le renard n'arrivait même plus à trouver ses mots. Devant son trouble, Etrogarheim ne put que sourire.

« — Nous vivons dans un monde dangereux, où les puissances néfastes s'éveillent partout. L'Empire de Krivolt, le Lointain, l'Essaim ou encore le Voile. Ne parlons même pas du Rift… Notre peuple est faible, et finira tôt ou tard ravagé par l'un ou l'autre de ces terrifiants ennemis. C'est une certitude. Bien que je méprise le peuple, je suis fier d'appartenir à la race urksa. Nous avons notre place en ce monde, et nous l'avons gagné au prix de tous les sacrifices. Je ne laisserai pas notre civilisation courir au massacre, et sombrer dans l'oubli.

— Et pour l'empêcher, tu vas nous sacrifier aux ténèbres ? »

A cette question affolée, Moorcox se redressa, intervenant dans cette conversation pour répondre d'une voix tranchante.

« — Qui parle d'un sacrifice ? Les ténèbres n'exigent qu'une certaine forme de soumission… Mais elles sont sages, douces et bienveillantes, à ceux qui savent courber l'échine devant leur puissance. Elles protègent ceux qui leur sont fidèles, en entrant en symbiose avec eux. Elles apporteront à votre peuple la force de survivre aux épreuves à venir, et de s'élever face à l'adversité. »

Il tendit sa main gantée de noir vers Ziegelzeig, redressant un doigt accusateur, avant de poursuivre.

« — Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, à présent, renard. Ton âme s'est ouverte aux ténèbres. Je t'ai vu y plonger sans ménagement et sans regret. Peux-tu nier le réconfort et la puissance qu'elles t'ont apportée ? Tu ne les as rejetées que par lâcheté… Cette traîtrise causera ta perte ! »

Alors, Moorcox fondit sur Ziegelzeig, qui se remit immédiatement en garde, malgré la confusion dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tandis que les deux adversaires échangeaient une série de coups extrêmement brutaux, Etrogarheim poursuivit ses explications, à l'attention de son fils :

« — Je te l'ai dit, tout est une question de contrôle. Ne crois pas que je t'ai menti. Que fera notre peuple, lorsqu'il sera acculé sous le couperet d'un ennemi trop puissant, contre lequel il n'aura aucun moyen de se défendre ? Il se tournera vers la lune, et priera cette ridicule divinité sélénite ? Pitoyable faiblesse d'esprit qu'est la foi… s'en remettre au jugement d'une possible entité supérieure est le meilleur des moyens de crever la gueule ouverte. »

Contrant les chakrams ténébreux de Moorcox d'un revers de sa lame, Ziegelzeig planta celle-ci au travers de son adversaire, qui s'évapora sous la forme d'une ombre, échappant une nouvelle fois à une attaque létale. Grognant, le renard fit volte-face, prêt à frapper dès que son adversaire retrouverait une apparence tangible. Mais celui-ci, dissimulé parmi l'obscurité environnante, l'attaqua à distance, projetant à son encontre une série de pics ténébreux. Le renard dévia la plupart de sa lame, esquivant les autres, mais ne put s'extraire au dernier, qui lui frôla le flanc, l'entaillant sérieusement. Ziegelzeig grimaça, manquant de peu de s'effondrer sous l'effet brûlant de la douleur. Le souffle court, il se maintint néanmoins, sentant la chaleur de son propre sang imprégner son pelage. Alors qu'il reprenait sa garde, Etrogarheim, l'air amusé par le spectacle, poursuivit son discours :

« — Personnellement, après avoir rencontré Moorcox, je me sentais légèrement dubitatif. Remettre notre avenir entre les griffes des ténèbres ne me semblait pas une solution plus convaincante que de tourner notre foi vers les astres. Tu me connais, je suis d'une nature platonique. J'aime les faits, et les résultats. Néanmoins, quand j'ai vu cet homme à l'œuvre… Par les dieux… J'en suis encore retourné, aujourd'hui. Il a fait une telle démonstration de ses dons en massacrant ces ridicules espions rebelles, sans même qu'ils aient le temps de réagir. Magnifique, vraiment… J'ai pu constater de mes yeux la puissance des ténèbres. Une puissance concrète, tangible, qui pouvait devenir la nôtre. Qui pouvait devenir la mienne…

— Et tu es prêt à sacrifier ton esprit, ton libre-arbitre, ta liberté, au seul bénéfice de cette puissance ?

— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, ma parole ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? La puissance, c'est le contrôle. Et les ténèbres… C'est le contrôle total. Pourquoi devrais-je faire exception ? Elles peuvent me contrôler… Si je suis en accord avec ce principe, je ne vois pas en quoi il est si dérangeant… »

Ecœuré par ce qu'il considérait comme un aveu de faiblesse, dissimulé au couvert d'un courage vertueux, Ziegelzeig cracha grossièrement par terre, avant de rétorquer :

« — Te voilà adepte de la servitude volontaire ! Bravo. Tu as réussi à tomber encore plus bas... »

Etrogarheim grogna légèrement, avant de faire un vague signe de la patte, en direction des ombres.

« — Il suffit, Moorcox. Cet imbécile n'est pas digne d'être touché par la grâce des ombres. Il nous l'a déjà prouvé, non ? Tuez-le, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Depuis les ombres, résonnant de tous les recoins de la pièce, la voix de Moorcox répondit cruellement :

« — Avec plaisir… »


	34. Chapitre 33

33

Depuis l'extérieur du Grand Chronographe, la progression du maléfice ténébreux se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Surplombant la tour de l'horloge, les nuages maudits gonflaient et s'épaississaient, s'étendant toujours d'avantage sur la ville d'Otonomah. Les ombres qu'ils projetaient au sol engloutissaient toute lumière naturelle, ne laissant transparaître qu'une atmosphère morose et pesante.

Devant le parvis, et aux abords du square Vif-vent, les combats étaient terminés. La Garde Sénatoriale, avec l'appui des quelques hommes rattachés au commandement improvisé de Killian, avait massacré les asservis, libérant leurs corps de l'emprise des ténèbres. Mais de cette victoire ne se dégageait nulle joie. Les combattants étendus au sol étaient des frères et des amis… Les ténèbres, seul véritable ennemi, n'avaient finalement subit aucune perte. Au contraire, elles avaient gagné le temps qu'elles cherchaient à acquérir.

Lorsqu'il était devenu évident que les guerriers urksas allaient l'emporter, la barrière de ténèbres isolant les enfants s'était déplacée, glissant vers l'avant pour recouvrir la grande porte du Chronographe, en verrouillant totalement l'accès. Jaugeant cette obscure barricade d'un œil suspicieux, Spalmax, qui tenait toujours Dandra appuyée contre lui, réfléchissait au moyen de briser cet écran de ténèbres. Pour mettre fin au maléfice en cours, il leur fallait entrer à l'intérieur. Sinon, ils devraient se reposer sur les seuls alliés qui avaient pu franchir le seuil de l'édifice, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie. A deux contre la toute-puissance des ténèbres, la mission semblait suicidaire.

Rengainant sa fine épée ouvragée, souillée du sang de son peuple, le général Friv approcha d'un pas ferme, rejoignant Killian qui se tenait aux abords du parvis, le museau redressé vers le ciel.

« — Quelle est la situation, capitaine ? »

Le blaireau lui lança un regard surpris, face à cette mention de son ancien titre, qui ne lui avait pas été attribué depuis bien longtemps.

« — « Capitaine » ? répéta-t-il d'un ton suspicieux. »

Friv, qui ne se dépareillait jamais de son expression froide et distante, ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir, avant de répondre :

« — Disons que je me persuade de remonter le temps, ce soir, et de vous voir tel que vous devriez être. Sinon quoi, je pense bien que je ne pourrais retenir mon envie de vous mettre mon point en travers de la gu… »

Comprenant que ses mots allaient dépasser sa pensée, il s'interrompit lui-même, avant de se racler la gorge, et de conclure :

« — Bref, nous nous sommes compris. »

Killian hocha la tête. En effet, tout était clair. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, les anciens alliés devenus ennemis, étaient contraints de collaborer, s'ils voulaient sauver leur peuple. Le blaireau poussa un soupir, avant de déclarer :

« — Je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main. Mais il semblerait qu'un maléfice soit à l'œuvre, au sommet de la tour de l'horloge. Le but serait de recouvrir les cieux d'Otonomah, afin de permettre à ces étranges ténèbres de prendre le contrôle de toute la population. »

Constatant que son frère était présent, Spalmax approcha d'eux, soutenant Dandra, qui grimaçait à chaque pas. Killian prit le relais, soutenant la loutre de son bras robuste et épais. Celle-ci poussa un soupir, avant de se reposer contre son chef. Le Grand Ordonnateur prit alors la parole d'une voix claire et concise.

« — Impossible de rentrer à l'intérieur, général. Ces ombres sont intraitables, et extrêmement dangereuses. On ne peut pas approcher de la porte. »

D'un mouvement rapide de la tête, Friv jeta un œil aux enfants, toujours alignés, leurs visages tournés vers le ciel. Les flux ténébreux qui s'écoulaient de leurs ombres étaient plus minces à présent, signe que le rituel touchait à son terme.

« — Qu'en est-il des enfants ? questionna le général.

— Ils demeurent sous l'emprise des ténèbres, répondit Spalmax. On n'ose pas les approcher de trop près… Leurs ombres sont imprévisibles.

— Donc nous n'avons aucun moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur, ni de stopper l'afflux des ombres qui s'écoule de ces pauvres gamins ? On ne va pas rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre que les choses se fassent ! »

A cette affirmation, Killian s'imposa dans la conversation.

« — Ziegelzeig Aberhein et Valkeyrie Constantine ont réussi à entrer. Il faut nous fier à eux. »

Face à cette idée, le général Friv ne put réprimer un frisson.

« — Passe encore pour la lapine. Mais comment se fier au renard ? »

Alors une voix douce se fit entendre, provenant de derrière eux.

« — Il faut lui faire confiance, Friv. Il est plus robuste que tu ne le crois. »

Tous se retournèrent à ces paroles, et écarquillèrent les yeux. Devant eux se tenait la grande prêtresse Eyol, vêtue d'une robe cérémoniale blanche, aux jointures de dentelle fine. Sur sa tête était rabattue la capuche cérémoniale, frappée du symbole sélénite, brodé en rouge. Malgré sa tenue, qui visait à recouvrir l'intégralité de son corps, son état d'extrême faiblesse était clairement palpable, et son pelage d'un blanc miroitant, ne camouflait que très mal les multiples marques ténébreuses qui souillaient sa peau, jusque sur son visage.

A ses côtés se tenait une magnifique urksa tenant du guépard, fièrement engoncée dans une fine armure ciselée, aux bordures d'argent miroitant. Elle soutenait la prêtresse d'une patte ferme et assurée, et affectait une mine inquiète. Le général Friv tourna son attention vers elle, l'invectivant brutalement :

« — Capitaine Beridandé ! Je vous avais confié la garde de la grande prêtresse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle devrait être en train de se reposer !

— Je vous présente mes excuses, général, répondit-elle respectueusement. Mais la grande prêtresse se montrait désireuse de se rendre sur place… Et je ne pouvais décemment l'enfermer contre sa volonté. »

D'un pas rapide, Spalmax rejoignit son frère, posant sa patte contre l'épaulière métallique de son armure, avant de déclarer :

« — Ne blâme pas Beridandé. Tu connais Eyol, quand elle a une idée en tête.

— Oui. Mais tout de même… Ce n'est pas le moment de… »

Les interrompant tous deux, Eyol se jeta contre eux, passant ses bras derrière leurs nuques pour les serrer fort contre elle, souriante et apaisée de les retrouver.

« — Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour vous deux… »

C'était tout elle. Alors qu'elle était mourante, rongée par un mal indicible, dont on devinait à présent la cause, elle tournait ses pensées vers ses proches, et négligeait totalement la gravité de son état. Friv et Spalmax échangèrent un regard convenu, avant de sourire à leur sœur, qu'ils étaient finalement heureux de retrouver en ce moment difficile. Voyant l'inquiétude qui luisant dans leurs magnifiques yeux félins, elle leur dit :

« — Vous auriez tort de croire que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de venir en aide à nos amis, dans cette lutte contre les ténèbres. Soutenez-moi, mes frères. »

Ils acquiescèrent, et passèrent chacun un bras dans son dos, afin de l'aider à se tenir debout. Son corps au supplice tremblait, et semblait sur le point de flancher. Mais elle continuait à faire face dignement, et tourna son regard miroitant vers l'assemblée de soldats qui se réunissait autour d'elle.

« — Ecoutez-moi, tous, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et pleine de conviction. Nous subissons l'assaut de forces ténébreuses, qui cherchent à nous anéantir, pour prendre le contrôle de nos existences. Ma responsabilité est impliquée… Je n'ai pas eu la clairvoyance d'anticiper des intentions aussi néfastes, alors qu'il était de mon devoir de protéger mon peuple contre de telles ingérences. »

Les urksas en présence échangèrent quelques regards troublés. Qu'ils soient miliciens, membres de la Garde, ou issus de la rébellion, il leur était difficile d'accepter les blâmes que la grande prêtresse tournait contre elle-même. Néanmoins, ils la laissèrent s'exprimer librement.

« — Néanmoins, il semblerait que je puisse toujours compter sur chacun d'entre vous, lorsque moi-même je faillis à mon devoir. Malgré nos différents, nous nous retrouvons à lutter côte à côte ce soir, pour préserver la paix et l'avenir de notre peuple. Et cette seule idée me redonne de l'espoir. »

Elle marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, laissant le temps à son auditoire de faire le point sur ce qu'elle voulait signifier ainsi. Puis finalement, levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle reprit :

« — Nous ne sommes pas démunis, face aux ténèbres. Nous sommes le peuple élu de Sélène. La lumière des astres nous protège depuis toujours des sombres terreurs que dissimule la nuit. Ce soir encore, elle peut nous en délivrer. Il faut que vous ayez confiance en elle. »

Devant l'hésitation affichée de la plupart des urksas qui lui faisaient face, et le dépit général qui se lisait sur leur visage, Eyol comprit que les ténèbres avaient déjà commencé à envahir le cœur de son peuple, grignotant peu à peu son espoir.

« — Si vous n'avez pas la foi, ce n'est pas important. Vous pouvez vous fier à moi. Mais avant tout, fiez-vous à vos forces. Le jour où ces ombres vous persuaderont qu'elles ont une emprise sur vous, alors vous serez prêts à céder. Mais je suis persuadée qu'aucun d'entre vous n'en est arrivé là aujourd'hui, et qu'aucun d'entre vous ne leur cèdera jamais en rien. Moi, je ne cède pas. Même si mon corps est marqué, et prêt à rendre l'âme, mon esprit reste ouvert, et tourné vers les étoiles ! »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle dressa ses deux pattes vers les cieux, souriante. La lumière des astres se reflétait dans son regard brillant, fasciné par la beauté du ciel étoilé, que les ténèbres n'avaient pas encore totalement envahi. Alors, elle laissa ses arcanes résonner au plus profond d'elle-même, son corps irradiant d'une lueur douce et fantasmagorique. Fasciné, les urksas se rapprochèrent, leurs troubles apaisés par cette lumière magnifique qui émanait de la prêtresse. A ce seul contact, l'emprise que les ténèbres avaient sur eux commença à s'estomper, et ils retrouvèrent du courage. Eyol sourit, sentant leur énergie croître autour d'elle.

« — Je suis la gardienne de la volonté de Sélène, proclama-t-elle. Mais son énergie est également en vous. Ouvrez-vous à moi, et conférez-moi vos forces, afin que la lumière de notre peuple triomphe sur les ténèbres ! »

Friv et Spalmax hochèrent la tête, d'un air convaincus. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et firent le vide en eux, tentant de percevoir la source brillante d'énergie qui brûlait à leurs côtés. Alors ils tendirent leur volonté vers elle, et lui transmirent leur force. Tout comme Ziegelzeig s'était ouvert à Valkeyrie pour accroître la puissance et la maîtrise de ses arcanes, les deux frères établirent un lien similaire avec leur sœur. A ce contact énergétique, la lumière qui émanait d'Eyol redoubla d'intensité. Un cri de stupeur parcourra l'assemblée, et dès cet instant, leur conviction se raffermit.

Killian approcha d'un pas lourd, et déposa une patte sur l'épaule de Friv, tandis que Dandra se raccrochait doucement à Spalmax. Les deux rebelles imitèrent les chats dans leur ouverture à la prêtresse, et ajoutèrent leur propre énergie au lien qu'elle souhaitait tisser avec eux. Cette résonnance ne fit qu'accroître le pouvoir arcanique d'Eyol, qui brillait à présent d'une telle lumière, qu'on ne pouvait plus regarder vers elle sans plisser les yeux.

Alors, d'un mouvement commun, initié par la capitaine Beridandé et le colonel Hander Delmaz, tous les urksas s'agglutinèrent en cercle rapproché, autour de l'épicentre lumineux qu'était devenu Eyol. Ils s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres, et tentèrent d'ouvrir leurs esprits, afin de faire passer leurs forces vers la prêtresse, créant ainsi une chaîne d'énergie. Un lien fort, une volonté commune, capable de surpasser n'importe quelle épreuve.

Ziegelzeig inclina la tête, esquivant de justesse une épine ténébreuse qui cherchait à lui embrocher la gorge. Il y gagna une nouvelle entaille sanguinolente, qu'il ignora, bondissant avec force en direction de Moorcox, qui esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque en se dématérialisant. Le souffle court, épuisé par les assauts infructueux qu'il ne cessait d'enchaîner, tout en subissant les contre-attaques sournoises de son adversaire, le renard sentait la fureur le gagner peu à peu. La voix de Moorcox résonna au cœur des ombres, parmi lesquelles il s'était à nouveau dissimulé.

« — Tant de colère, de rage et de haine… Les ténèbres t'auraient apporté une puissance considérable, si tu avais été en mesure de les accepter. Mais tu as tout gâché, et il n'est plus d'avenir pour toi, en ce monde obscur ! »

L'homme des ombres réapparut sournoisement derrière le renard, jaillissant depuis l'obscurité, ses chakrams tournoyants prêts à frapper. Ziegelzeig serra les crocs, avant de redresser sa lame au-dessus de lui, tentant de faucher le visage de son ennemi. Moorcox se rejeta en arrière, poussant un râle d'impatience, esquivant l'assaut tout en rejetant deux nouveaux pics de ténèbres dans le dos de son adversaire. Le renard roula sur le côté, et vit l'opportunité d'atteindre sa cible, projetant son épée vers l'avant en laissant la chaîne de raccord se dérouler. Moorcox sentit l'épée lui pénétrer le ventre, et eut juste le temps de se changer en ombre, évitant de justesse une mort certaine. Mais cette fois, il avait été blessé.

Enragé, Ziegelzeig agrippa la chaîne rattachée à sa lame, avant d'y appliquer un mouvement circulaire, lui faisant faucher les ombres dans leur intégralité, afin de ne laisser aucun répit à son ennemi. Moorcox fut contraint de se jeter hors du couvert des ténèbres, pour ne pas se voir tranché en deux. A toute vitesse, il se redressa, se postant hors de portée. Une main plaquée contre son abdomen, d'où ruisselait un fin liseré de sang, il avait l'air effaré.

« — Incroyable… murmura-t-il. Tout simplement incroyable… La bestialité sauvage dans toute sa splendeur. Un instinct de tueur qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Voilà ce que j'admire, chez vous. Votre espèce est si proche de ce monde brutal et sans pitié qui caractérise la nature. La loi du plus fort dans une quête éperdue de la survie. Magnifique ! »

Se laissant dominer par sa fureur, Ziegelzeig balança un coup de patte dans l'enrouleur de sa chaîne, ramenant brusquement sa lame vers lui. Se servant de l'élan ainsi initié, il empoigna le pommeau des deux pattes, avant de bondir brusquement vers Moorcox, poussant un grognement bestial. Derrière son masque impénétrable, l'homme de l'ombre émit un léger sourire, avant de redresser ses deux bras à l'encontre de son adversaire.

Une cohorte de piques ténébreux jaillit alors depuis son ombre, se dressant tels des pieux sur la trajectoire du renard. Ne cillant pas un seul instant, même au risque de s'empaler, Ziegelzeig abattit sa lame sur son adversaire. Un pic lui traversa le bras, faisant gicler son sang, tandis qu'un autre perforait la rotule fragilisée de sa prothèse gauche, la déboitant dans une volée d'acier. Emporté par sa rage, hurlant à tout rompre, le renard ignora les dégâts, tout comme la douleur, et acheva son assaut, faisant voler en éclats le reste des pieux ténébreux, et même le plancher en bois épais. Mais de son adversaire, pas la moindre trace. A nouveau avalé par les ténèbres, Moorcox avait esquivé, et remporté cet échange de coups.

Grimaçant de douleur, Ziegelzeig retira le pic ténébreux qui était resté figé dans son bras, celui-ci se mettant à ruisseler de sang. Il ne pourrait plus compter dessus pendant un bon moment, sans doute. Etrogarheim, qui demeurait à l'écart, observant depuis le fond ténébreux, ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

« — Ne vois-tu pas que ta résistance est vaine ? Tu n'as aucune chance face aux ténèbres !

— Ferme ta gueule, toi ! beugla le renard. Et numérotes tes abattis. Parce qu'une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ton petit copain, tu seras le prochain sur la liste !

— Comme si tu pouvais en finir avec moi ! »

La voix de Moorcox lui était parvenue, terriblement proche, au creux même de son oreille. Il put sentir le souffle glacé qui s'échappait de sous le masque noir lui caresser les poils du cou. Ziegelzeig écarquilla les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, sa fureur sourde et aveugle l'avait rendu inattentif, et son adversaire en avait profité pour réapparaître derrière lui, juste dans l'angle mort de son bras blessé. Impossible de contrer une attaque sans s'exposer ouvertement… Et tout aussi impossible d'empêcher cette attaque de se produire. Moorcox le savait pertinemment, et d'un mouvement leste et violent, il frappa de ses chakrams. Le renard bondit pour se mettre hors de portée, esquivant le premier coup, qui s'abattit néanmoins sur sa rotule défectueuse, la brisant en deux, laissant poindre le piston de maintien, qui se tordit sous l'impact dans un craquement métallique. Il ne put néanmoins rien faire contre l'assaut qui suivit, en dehors de reculer au maximum. Les lames d'ombres glissèrent le long de son gorgeret métallique, qui se fendit sous l'attaque, déviant légèrement le coup, assez pour lui sauver la vie, mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de subir de lourdes blessures. Son haut se déchira sous la friction des lames, et deux gerbes de sang jaillirent des sillons que dessinèrent les chakrams contre sa poitrine. Ziegelzeig hurla de douleur, tentant de redresser son épée pour frapper, en désespoir de cause, mais Moorcox fit jaillir une masse d'ombre depuis le sol, qui s'écrasa contre le plat de l'épée, la rejetant contre son propriétaire. Le choc fut terrible et sa propre lame lui entailla violemment le front, glissant le long de son arcade sourcilière.

Aveuglé par le sang qui lui ruisselait dans les yeux, Ziegelzeig tenta de reprendre son équilibre, mais sa prothèse gauche céda sous son poids, et il s'effondra au sol, haletant. Son corps, entaillé de toutes parts, était dans un état lamentable. Jamais il n'aurait la force de se relever. Cette fois, tout était fini pour lui. Moorcox en avait parfaitement conscience, et le surplomba avec gravité, s'entourant d'un nuage de ténèbres.

« — C'est un vrai gâchis, déplora-t-il. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Même les bêtes les plus féroces sont soumises au dictat de la chaîne alimentaire... Lorsqu'un prédateur plus dangereux, plus fort et plus retors fait son apparition, c'est la fin du règne de ses prédécesseurs. Tu n'as pas su accueillir en toi la seule chose qui t'aurait permis de survivre… C'est là notre différence, car la relation symbiotique qui me lie aux ténèbres n'a pas sa pareille sur cette terre. »

Allongeant son chakram ténébreux en une lance acérée, bourdonnante d'énergie obscure, Moorcox redressa cette arme au-dessus de Ziegelzeig, s'apprêtant à l'empaler.

« — Tu as eu tort de te fier à tes seules ressources ! »

Alors qu'il assénait son coup, un éclair de lumière jaillit depuis le côté opposé du palier, là où l'escalier achevait sa course. La salve luminescente frappa Moorcox à l'épaule, déviant son attaque, sans pour autant lui faire grand mal. L'homme tourna un visage exaspéré vers l'origine de ce tir, posant les yeux sur Valkeyrie, essoufflée par l'ascension qu'elle venait faire des derniers étages, mais qui affichait une mine déterminée.

« — Ne le touchez pas ! ordonna-t-elle. »

Face à cette déclaration, Moorcox ne put réprimer un rire moqueur.

« — Et voilà donc sa sauveuse, encore une fois. Si tu es ici, j'en déduis que Deneb a échoué… Etrangement, je ne suis pas très étonné… »

La lapine fronça les sourcils, portant un regard dur à son ennemi, avant de le faire glisser sur Etrogarheim, qui l'observait sans sourciller, l'air toujours aussi détaché.

« — Deneb s'est reposé sur les ténèbres que vous glorifiez tant… Et ça l'a conduit à la mort.

— C'est qu'il n'était pas digne d'elles, répondit simplement le loup blanc.

— Ou simplement qu'elles finissent par trahir tous ceux qui ont le malheur de leur accorder leur confiance. »

Elle laissa passer un moment de silence, reprenant lentement son souffle. Etrogarheim ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« — J'ai été à Shadowrift, Etrogarheim… Ce que j'ai vu là-bas ne ressemblait pas à une association équitablement profitable. J'ai vu des gens perdre l'esprit, poussés à la mort par une force qui les dominait totalement… J'ai vu des âmes en peine attendre leur dernière heure, dans la passivité la plus effroyable… Comment pouvez-vous croire qu'une telle chose soit une bonne solution pour notre peuple ?

— Mais parce que rien d'autre ne marchera, ma chère. »

Face à cette réponse, lâchée sur le ton froid du désintérêt, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Le loup blanc sourit légèrement, sincère dans son attitude autant que dans son argumentation, et reprit :

« — Il vous faut comprendre que tout système établi repose sur l'acceptation dudit système par une majorité de la population. Or, ce prérequis n'est jamais atteint. On ne peut contenter tout le monde, et il y aura toujours des moutons noirs et des rebuts, pour tirer le groupe vers le bas. Même ceux qui se trouvent au sommet de l'échelle finiront par être impactés de ces agissements parasites. »

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Ziegelzeig, qui avait juste eu la force de tourner la tête vers Valkeyrie, au moment de son arrivée, et demeurait depuis allongé au sol, luttant pour rester conscient.

« — Votre ami le renard en est un bon exemple. Par sa faute, j'ai failli mettre en péril le travail de toute une vie. Une vie de sacrifices, récompensée au mérite. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu la faiblesse d'avoir de l'affection pour un fils… Considération stupide, menant à l'échec. Et ainsi, se fragilise l'ordre et le contrôle. Par tout un tas de causes qui entraînent des conséquences… Principe des vases communicants, si ça vous parle mieux. Alors, oui, je l'admets, je n'ai pas peur de voir mon esprit asservi par les ténèbres, pas plus que je n'ai de regret à faire subir le même sort à l'ensemble de notre peuple. »

Devant l'expression horrifiée de Valkeyrie, Etrogarheim ne put s'empêcher de sourire, concluant son explication d'une voix glaciale :

« — Vous comprenez, maintenant, très chère ? Si la raison et les sentiments doivent mener notre race à sa ruine… Alors supprimons la raison et les sentiments, pour les remplacer par l'ordre et le contrôle.

— Ce… Ce que vous dites est… Est affreux… Et immoral !

— Mais indispensable. Laissez vos considérations éthiques de côté… D'ici quelques instants, vous ne serez plus torturée par leur supposée importance. Plus jamais. »

Moorcox, profitant de ce que la lapine était mortifiée, redressa à nouveau sa lance, en vue d'en finir avec le renard mourant. Valkeyrie poussa un hurlement d'effroi et se précipita à toute vitesse, glissant au sol pour s'interposer entre l'arme et sa cible. Elle redressa les pattes, générant un champ de lumière, tandis que l'épieu s'abattait sur elle. La barrière arcanique se forma, coupant la lance en deux, et repoussant Moorcox vers l'arrière. Mais l'embout de l'arme s'était enfoncé dans le torse de Valkeyrie, traversant le plastron de mizzium. La lapine écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé, avant de porter son regard vers l'étrange appendice noir qui dépassait de sa poitrine. Elle suffoqua, sentant une chaleur brûlante lui envahir le cœur.

Luttant pour rester consciente, elle glissa vers l'arrière, sa barrière lumineuse se fissurant tout autour d'elle, avant d'éclater en petites particules évanescentes. Elle retomba contre Ziegelzeig, qui ne put voir qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle était gravement blessée.

« — Val ? »

Elle tourna vers lui un regard désarmant, et essaya de lui sourire, sans y parvenir. Il la ramena contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle passait une main tremblante contre son visage recouvert de sang.

« — Ça va aller… murmura-t-elle. On va s'en sortir… »

Comment pouvait-elle encore rester positive dans cette situation ? Ziegelzeig sentit une boule brûlante se former au fond de sa gorge. Il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Les dents serrées, il plaqua son museau contre la tête de Valkeyrie, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Au même instant, Etrogarheim intervenait, commentant la situation d'une voix glaciale et détachée.

« — Et voilà… Encore un ultime exemple, s'il était besoin d'en rajouter, des actes stupides auxquels nous poussent les sentiments… Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela m'écœure au plus haut point.

— Vous avez tort, déclara Valkeyrie. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt. »

Bien qu'elle soit incapable de bouger, elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Le plastron de mizzium avait bien amorti l'impact, et si sa blessure demeurait profonde, aucun organe vital ne semblait avoir été touché. Rasséréné par le contact de sa bien-aimée, Ziegelzeig se redressa comme il put, parvenant à maintenir une posture assise à peu près stable. D'un mouvement délicat, il ramena la lapine contre lui, la redressant pour l'aider à mieux respirer. Tous deux étaient dans un état misérable, et ne pourraient plus se battre, en aucune façon. Moorcox les contemplait avec gravité, lassé par ce petit jeu, auquel il était temps de mettre fin.

« — Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez lui donner tort, déclara-t-il sèchement. Regardez autour de vous ! Le rituel touche à sa fin… Vous serez les premiers à vous retrouver asservis aux ténèbres, si je ne vous fait pas la grâce de vous éliminer avant. »

Confirmant ses propos, deux gros éclairs noirs furent propulsés des cosses obscures, en partance pour un ciel à présent obstrué de nuages si opaques, qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait plus au travers. Ziegelzeig serra Valkeyrie contre lui, avant de maugréer :

« — Ouai… Rends-nous ce service, Moorcox… Bute-nous maintenant. Parce que personnellement, je préfère crever dans ma supposée faiblesse… Que de vivre sous la domination des ténèbres…. Sans avoir une chance de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore la chaleur de son corps… »

A ces mots qu'il lui destinait, Valkeyrie sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu. Elle déposa ses pattes sur les bras du renard, et les resserra contre elle, glissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le regard ferme, elle plongea alors ses yeux dans les pupilles diaboliques de Moorcox.

« — Mais je préfère te prévenir… On luttera jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.

— Garantie certifiée, confirma Ziegelzeig. »

L'homme de l'ombre inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, essayant de témoigner ainsi sa stupeur et son incompréhension.

« — Quel ridicule tableau vous formez, susurra-t-il. Au pied du mur, mais unis face à l'adversité… C'est ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? Et alors ? »

Il se laissa aller à un ricanement sinistre, tandis que derrière lui, un nouvel éclair ténébreux s'empalait dans le ciel.

« — Vous n'avez toujours rien compris à la nature des ténèbres… Vous vous obstinez à les considérer comme une chose noire et terrible, dénuée de moralité et de sentiments… Mais je suis un produit de ces ténèbres. Elles m'ont faite. M'ont donné le jour. M'ont élevé. M'ont apporté l'amour, la confiance et la force… Chose qu'aucun autre être vivant sur cette terre n'a été capable de faire pour moi.

— C'est des conneries, contesta le renard. Elles ont fait de toi une arme, un agent servile à leur service. En te mentant et en te manipulant. »

Il tourna un regard répugné en direction d'Etrogarheim avant de poursuivre :

« — J'ai vécu la même chose, avec cette ordure… On finit par ne plus pouvoir se définir autrement que par le regard de cette personne, dans laquelle on croit se reconnaître… Et on est prêt à sacrifier ce que l'on est, afin de correspondre à ses attentes. »

Le renard replongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Moorcox, qui l'observait avec intensité, comme horrifié par ses propos. Alors il conclut d'une voix sincère :

« — Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai en face de moi ce que j'aurais pu devenir, si je n'avais pas perdu mes jambes… Je te plains sincèrement, Moorcox… »

A ces mots, le regard de l'homme des ombres se fit plus dur et perçant que jamais, et son corps vibra d'une colère terrible. Il redressa deux bras crispés vers le ciel, attirant une masse ténébreuse dans leur sillage, avant de relâcher la pression accumulée en une vague d'énergie noire. Répondant immédiatement à cette attaque terrible, Valkeyrie concentra son énergie arcanique, s'appuyant sur les forces que Ziegelzeig mettait à sa disposition, et forma une sphère de lumière protectrice autour d'eux.

Etrogarheim fut renversé par le souffle terrible de l'onde de choc, et dû s'agripper au parapet, afin de ne pas basculer dans le vide. Lorsque la poussée surpuissante se calma enfin, Moorcox renversa son visage vers l'avant. Celui-ci ruisselait d'une ombre noire répugnante, qui recouvrait ses traits et ne laissait plus paraître que ses yeux laiteux, à la pupille perçante. L'ombre noire qui l'entourait se densifia, déployant deux membranes gigantesques dans son dos, qu'il écarta d'un mouvement brusque, projetant aux alentours des myriades de particules obscures. Alors sa voix leur parvint, sourde, terrifiante, rebondissant en de multiples échos surnaturels :

« — Les ombres annonceront bientôt le règne du nouveau roi des ténèbres ! Je gouvernerai vos existences. Celles de tous les urksas ! »

Valkeyrie secoua lentement la tête, tentant de dissimuler sa terreur, et répondit d'une voix ferme :

« — Il n'y a qu'un seul roi des ténèbres. Et les ombres sont asservies à son pouvoir. Neferio t'a manipulé, Moorcox, comme il a manipulé tous les autres. Ton âme est assujettie aux ténèbres, et tu n'es pas leur fils. C'est uniquement ce qu'il a voulu te faire croire, afin de te contrôler.

— Mensonges ! Mensonges que cela ! »

D'un mouvement sec de ses appendices dorsaux colossaux, il projeta une nouvelle vague d'ombre surpuissante, qui pulvérisa le sommet de la tour de l'horloge. La toiture vola en éclats, et retomba en une pluie de pierres et de tuiles éparses. Etrogarheim se plaqua au sol, couvrant sa tête de ses deux pattes pour éviter d'être touché par un débris. Au-dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient à présent contempler le maelstrom d'énergie ténébreuse, qui se densifiait dans le ciel, sorte de siphon répugnant d'un noir intense, vomissant des nuages mortifères qui semblaient capables d'écraser le monde sous leur masse compact. Les cosses bombardaient cet épicentre terrifiant d'éclairs obscurs, donnant à cette vision une allure apocalyptique. Toujours protégés par la sphère de lumière, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie serraient les dents, vibrant sous les salves d'énergie négative qui les secouaient, sans pouvoir les ébranler.

Alors Moorcox avança d'un pas lourd, suivi dans ce mouvement par l'énorme structure ténébreuse qui s'était greffée à lui et pulsait d'une intensité terrifiante. Sa voix résonna à nouveau, assourdissante :

« — Neferio n'a pu ébranler votre lumière, preuve de sa faiblesse ! Si je parviens à vous écraser par la seule force que les ténèbres me confèrent, alors je prouverai que je suis l'héritier de leur volonté ! »

D'un geste ferme, il commanda à ses membranes dorsales de se déployer en deux immenses coques noires qu'il ramena de chaque côté de la sphère, dont il continuait à se rapprocher inexorablement, les yeux emplis de folie. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie échangèrent un regard entendu, et froncèrent les sourcils.

« — C'est le moment de tout donner, Val.

— Je serais à tes côtés. »

Cette réponse, qui faisait référence à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, ce soir-là, sous la lueur des étoiles, alors qu'elle prenait la décision d'avouer la vérité à ses parents, le toucha profondément, et lui donna du courage. Il se sentit capable de triompher de n'importe quoi. Il hocha la tête avec conviction, répétant à son tour cet engagement solennel.

« — Je serais à tes côtés. »

Elle concentra son énergie au moment où les deux coques de ténèbres s'abattaient sur la sphère en vue de la pulvériser.

Lorsqu'ils se sentirent totalement vidés de leur énergie, les urksas s'écartèrent les uns des autres, rouvrant les yeux pour contempler le résultat de leurs efforts. Portée par la puissance amplifiée de ses arcanes, Eyol flottait dans les airs, sa cape blanche ondulant autour d'elle. Peu à peu, les stigmates obscurs qui recouvraient sa peau commençaient à disparaître, tandis que les ombres qui avaient pris possession de son esprit étaient détruites par l'intensité lumineuse qu'elle parvenait à déployer.

Plus le mal qui la rongeait se désagrégeait, plus elle retrouvait une maîtrise pleine et entière de son potentiel arcanique. Elle ouvrit les yeux et afficha un regard déterminé.

« — Je sens la présence de Sélène en moi. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de relâcher l'intégralité de son flux arcanique vers la grande porte. Cette énergie se concentra d'abord en un léger rayon lumineux, qui vint caresser la surface dansante de la masse ténébreuse bloquant l'accès au Grand Chronographe. Puis d'un coup, cet arc luminescent explosa en une déferlante de lumière aveuglante, à la puissance colossale. Les ténèbres furent pulvérisées au premier contact, tandis que la grande porte sortait de ses gonds, et se voyait éjectée, laissant déferler le torrent de lumière à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les urksas écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les vitraux obscurs du Grand Chronographe s'illuminer les uns après les autres, bardant de leurs reflets colorés et miroitants les recoins les plus obscurs du square Vif-vent. Alors ils commencèrent à crier leur joie, et à encourager la grande-prêtresse, l'exaltant à donner toujours plus, à faire voir à ces ténèbres de quel bois se chauffait le peuple urksa.

Confortée par ces encouragements, Eyol poussa un hurlement enfiévré, avant d'envoyer une nouvelle vague encore plus puissante renforcer la première. Les enfants, touchés de plein fouet par la lumière intense qui rayonnait, voyaient l'emprise des ténèbres se lever peu à peu. Le voile obscur qui recouvrait leurs yeux s'évapora doucement, et il ne resta bientôt plus rien de la terreur indicible qui avait conditionné leurs existences au cours des dernières semaines. Vidés de toute énergie, ils s'effondrèrent au sol les uns après les autres, tandis que leurs ombres, libérées du contrôle des ténèbres, redevenaient normales et cessaient d'alimenter le maléfice en énergie obscure.

Cette décharge lumineuse, qui avait envahi le Grand Chronographe, se prolongea tout au long de la tour de l'horloge, illuminant les paliers les uns après les autres, les gravissant à toute allure comme autant d'étapes en direction de ce ciel antagoniste, auquel il lui fallait se confronter.

« — Comment pouvez-vous résister ? Comment pouvez-vous ?! »

Moorcox perdait son calme, et se laissait envahir par la colère la plus noire. Il appliquait une pression phénoménale sur la sphère de lumière. Les deux coques obscures qu'il employait à cet effet vibraient de l'énergie colossale qu'il déployait, en vue de rompre la barrière, et d'écraser ceux qu'elle protégeait.

La sueur perlant à grosses gouttes de son front crispé par l'effort, Valkeyrie retenait son souffle. Le simple fait de respirer risquait de lui faire perdre ce petit pourcentage de concentration qui aurait pu faire toute la différence. Tout aussi impliqué dans le processus, Ziegelzeig serrait les dents, tentant de relâcher toute l'énergie dont il disposait encore, en vue d'amplifier la puissance des arcanes de la lapine.

Resserrés l'un contre l'autre dans cette ultime confrontation entre la lumière et les ténèbres, ils avaient atteint un point d'équilibre parfait. Au-delà de la souffrance que leurs blessures leur infligeaient, et de l'épuisement, autant physique que moral, que toutes ces épreuves leur avait imposé, ils ressentaient une certaine sérénité.

Ils étaient ensemble, unis, capables de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. Quelle que soit l'issue, ils seraient ensemble.

Alors que les opposants engageaient leurs ultimes forces dans ce duel acharné, et que le plancher de l'ultime palier de la tour, à présent ouvert sur le ciel chaotique, menaçaient de s'effondrer sous la puissance qu'ils déployaient, une chose étrange se produisit.

Les cosses noires, qui pulsaient d'énergie ténébreuse et envoyaient vers le ciel des salves noires foudroyantes, commencèrent à perdre en intensité.

Immédiatement, la pression que déployait Moorcox s'affaiblit, tandis qu'il percevait la chute brutale d'intensité du maléfice. Il tourna vers eux un regard circonspect avant de bredouiller :

« — Mais qu'est ce qu… »

Alors, arrivant sans prévenir, le torrent de lumière émergea depuis les paliers inférieurs, jaillissant le long de la colonne centrale tel un geyser surpuissant, une véritable éruption arcanique.

La salve d'énergie pulvérisa les membranes ténébreuses de Moorcox, qui volèrent en poussière, libérant la sphère de Valkeyrie de la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur elle. Mais ce pilier lumineux ne s'arrêta pas là, prolongeant sa course, inaltérable, pour aller frapper le cœur du maelstrom ténébreux, en plein ciel. Un craquement terrible se fit entendre, tandis que les énergies contraires se rencontraient. Le sol se mit à vibrer, alors qu'un grondement sourd, semblant provenir du fond des âges, déferlaient depuis la voute céleste. Résonna alors une seconde de silence, où le temps sembla s'arrêter. Puis un flash brûlant et aveuglant éclata dans les airs, tandis que la colonne d'énergie luminique transperçait le maléfice ténébreux, et s'enfuyait en direction du ciel, semblant ne jamais pouvoir stopper sa course.

Lorsque le léger aveuglement qui obstruait leur vue se tassa, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie levèrent les yeux vers la voute céleste. Les nuages obscurs se désolidarisaient et s'éparpillaient autour d'un épicentre creux, totalement dégagé, consécutif du passage de l'éruption de lumière. Alors, au milieu de ce cercle vide, apparut la lune, ronde et pleine, triomphale. Sa lueur tomba comme une cascade bienfaisante, caressant doucement les lignes et les contours de toute chose, restaurant leurs formes, leurs caractéristiques et leurs valeurs. Sous son action réparatrice, toute trace du passage des ténèbres s'effaçait. Le Grand Chronographe fut comme purifié.

Emerveillée au plus haut point de se voir inonder de cette lumière céleste qu'elle craignait de ne jamais revoir, Valkeyrie laissa un sourire de pur ravissement illuminer son visage. Ziegelzeig, trop ébahi par ce qui venait de se produire, restait totalement éperdu, et interdit. Il lui fallut un petit moment avant de comprendre que tout était fini. Un miracle s'était produit, et ils avaient gagné. Les ténèbres étaient vaincues…

Ou presque.

Le visage tremblant, la structure ténébreuse qui avait poussé dans son dos se dégradant lentement en fragments épars, puis en poussière noire, Moorcox les contemplait de ses yeux fous. Il releva ses mains griffues devant lui, pour voir les ombres qui les recouvraient s'estomper doucement, vaincues par l'éclat blafard de la lune.

« — Non… bredouilla-t-il. Non… C'est impossible… »

Ziegelzeig redressa son épée au-devant de Valkeyrie, mais de son unique bras valide, il ne pouvait la supporter. La lapine vint le soutenir, agrippant le lourd pommeau de ses deux pattes. Ainsi, ils purent maintenir, de concert, la lame en direction de leur adversaire. Ce-dernier tourna vers eux un regard terrifiant, où se lisait une confusion désarmante.

« — Mais… Je suis le fils des ténèbres… Elles ne peuvent disparaître ainsi… En m'abandonnant… »

Les sourcils froncés, Ziegelzeig rétorqua d'une voix forte :

« — Tu t'es fié aux mauvaises forces, il semblerait… La lumière d'Otonomah surpasse les ténèbres de Shadowrift.

— Ridicule ! »

Son corps secoué de tremblements convulsifs, Moorcox laissa éclater sa colère et arracha le masque noir qui recouvrait le bas de son visage. Ziegelzeig fut saisit d'horreur et se figea, tandis que sous l'effet de la surprise, Valkeyrie se rétractait contre lui, tremblante. La moitié inférieure du visage de Moorcox était un charnier innommable. Il n'avait plus de lèvres, ce qui exposait ses gencives à vif, où étaient plantée de travers une série de dents malsaines et tordues. Son nez avait été coupé, et il ne demeurait à sa place que deux fentes noires asymétriques. Enfin, la peau qui entourait ces éléments singuliers était fripée, bardée de cicatrices et de marques de brûlures…

« — Voyez, déclara-t-il d'une voix terrible, voyez l'horreur de mon apparence ! La raison pour laquelle depuis toujours j'ai vécu dans les ombres… Il n'y a jamais eu que les ténèbres pour accepter ce que j'étais ! Elles m'ont recueilli et m'ont élevé ! Je suis leur fidèle serviteur… Je ne peux manquer à mon devoir ! Je ne peux les décevoir ! »

Ziegelzeig, horrifié par ce nouveau point commun le liant à Moorcox, qui lui semblait être à présent sa parfaite némésis, secoua la tête.

« — Tu peux te libérer de leur emprise, Moorcox ! Tu peux faire ce choix ! »

L'homme des ombres sembla sincèrement considérer la question pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement baisser la tête. Il ferma les yeux, et dans un souffle, prononça les paroles qui scellèrent son destin :

« — Dralaï… »

Son corps se cambra, lorsque son esprit s'offrit purement et simplement aux ténèbres. Alors que le hurlement terrifiant du rituel impie se faisait entendre, et que les ombres jaillissaient de sa bouche difforme, Ziegelzeig, tout comme Valkeyrie, surent qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de laisser un tel adversaire apparaître devant eux. Le renard poussa un soupir, en redressant sa lame vers Moorcox, dont les ténèbres commençaient à recouvrir les traits. Valkeyrie soutint son effort du mieux qu'elle put.

« — Sers-toi de ma lame comme médium, Val… Et finissons-en. »

La lapine ne répondit pas, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'un vague vide au fond de son être. Alors, elle infusa son énergie arcanique au sein de l'énorme épée de Ziegelzeig. Celui-ci banda les muscles de son bras, pour affermir sa prise et prévenir tout mouvement de recul. Un instant de flottement s'écoula, durant lequel ils purent voir les soubresauts ténébreux secouer l'organisme en mutation de leur ennemi. Puis, Valkeyrie relâcha l'énergie lumineuse accumulée. Celle-ci fila le long de la lame, jusqu'à son extrémité, avant de s'en détacher en ligne droite, fusant à toute allure vers Moorcox, qu'elle transperça de part en part.

L'homme s'immobilisa, sa transformation s'interrompant. Les hurlements terribles qu'il poussait jusqu'alors se métamorphosèrent en un râle lent et guttural. Il tomba lourdement à genoux, sa tête basculant vers l'avant, pour révéler ses yeux exorbités, figés dans une expression d'horreur et de regret. Alors les ténèbres l'entourant commencèrent à se fissurer, à se craqueler, jusqu'à éclater dans un bruit de verre qui casse.

Moorcox poussa un dernier soupir, avant de glisser en arrière, au milieu du nuage vaporeux de ses ténèbres qui s'estompait au vent.

Valkeyrie avait laissé retomber sa tête contre le torse de Ziegelzeig. Les yeux fermés, le souffle court mais apaisé, elle savourait les premiers instants de félicité qui marquaient la fin de leur lutte acharnée contre les ténèbres de Shadowrift. Le contrecoup des multiples affrontements qu'elle avait enduré se fit soudain ressentir, et elle perçut son corps tout entier crier au supplice. Le bout de lance ténébreux fiché dans sa poitrine avait été pulvérisé par le rayon lumineux qui avait jailli depuis les bases du Grand Chronographe, et elle ne ressentait plus à son endroit qu'une vague douleur sourde et pulsante, ainsi que la chaleur molle de son sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Elle supposa que ce n'était rien de grave. Il valait mieux raisonner ainsi pour l'instant. Tournant la tête contre le torse de Ziegelzeig, afin de s'y reposer, elle perçut les pulsations cardiaques du renard, et les trouva emballées. Inquiète, elle releva son visage, pour constater qu'il regardait dans la direction opposée. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une intensité effrayante. Alors, elle comprit.

Ne trouvant pas la force de prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'agrippa à lui dans l'espoir de le maintenir immobile, mais le renard se redressa, la laissant glisser au sol. D'une poigne ferme, il saisit son épée de sa seule main valide, avant de se traîner d'un pas claudiquant dans la direction où son regard brûlant s'était posé.

Là, se relevait maladroitement Etrogarheim, l'air éperdu, qui jetait des regards effarés tout autour de lui, semblant vouloir déterminer à quel moment exactement son plan avait commencé à dérailler. Alors, il fixa son regard sur Ziegelzeig, qui avançait vers lui d'un pas lent, en raison de sa prothèse gauche dévastée, qui ne le soutenait que très superficiellement. Tout éclat disparut du regard du loup blanc, qui resta stoïque face à l'avancée irrémédiable de son fils. D'un mouvement serein, il se redressa, époussetant sa veste et réajustant son col.

« — Eh bien, déclara-t-il simplement. Nous y sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre ta revanche. Les choses sont bien faites. »

Ne trouvant pas la force de répondre, Ziegelzeig se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et d'opiner légèrement du museau. Son expression se fit le reflet de la tempête de rage haineuse qui bouillonnait en lui, et exigeait de libérer ses vents puissants, par tous les moyens.

« — Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Valkeyrie avait enfin rassemblé l'énergie nécessaire pour tenter de l'interrompre, et se redressait maladroitement sur ses jambes, une patte plaquée contre la blessure qui s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine.

« — Si ! Il doit le faire, l'interrompit Etrogarheim. C'est le seul moyen de mettre un terme à cette malédiction qui nous lie. »

Le loup blanc sourit d'un air détaché, avant d'écarter les bras, comme s'il voulait accueillir son fils auprès de lui. Valkeyrie se précipita du mieux qu'elle put, agrippant le poignet de Ziegelzeig, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à cinq pas de son père.

« — Zieg… Mon amour… Ecoute-moi… Je t'en prie. »

Mais il ne tourna pas même un regard vers elle. Méchamment, il secoua son bras pour le libérer de son emprise. D'un geste sec, il commença à redresser son épée.

« — Zieg… Si tu fais ça… Il aura gagné. Il aura prouvé que tu es comme lui.

— Mais il est comme moi, pauvre gourde, rétorqua Etrogarheim. C'est bien là qu'est le problème ! »

Valkeyrie secoua la tête, ignorant les paroles du loup blanc. Décidée à empêcher le renard de commettre une telle erreur, elle se plaça devant lui, tandis qu'il relevait sa lame, le visage barré d'une grimace toute en crocs. Elle chercha au plus profond d'elle-même les paroles qui pourraient le faire réagir, lui faire comprendre que s'il allait au bout de sa vengeance, il serait à jamais perdu dans les ténèbres de son propre cœur.

Alors, les mots lui vinrent, mais ils n'étaient pas les siens. C'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait, d'ailleurs. Que ces mots-là viennent d'un autre. Qu'ils viennent de lui. Elle ferma les yeux, et cria :

« — Tu cours ! »

Il s'immobilisa, estomaqué, avant de porter son attention sur elle. Ses yeux se débridèrent un peu, presque comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. Alors, elle se colla à lui, et enfonça son visage contre son torse, avant de continuer :

« — Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit, ce soir-là, dans ma chambre, chez mes parents ? »

Il sentit la force de son bras lui faire défaut, mais malgré tout, il resta ferme, quoique légèrement tremblant. Les paroles de Valkeyrie glissaient le long de ses tympans, mais ne s'écoulaient pas vers son cerveau. Elles s'infiltraient directement jusqu'à son cœur, qu'il sentit se figer dans sa poitrine.

« — Tu m'as dit à quel point tu courais vite. Que tu courais toujours. »

Son regard se redressa, et croisa celui d'Etrogarheim. Celui-ci était glacial et assuré. Il l'invitait à aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise. Ziegelzeig le désirait ardemment. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de fendre ce visage, de le réduire en charpie, d'effacer toute trace de son existence. Mais la lapine était en travers de son chemin, et les mots qu'elle prononçait l'enchaînaient sur place, le rendant incapable d'agir.

« — Vite. Tellement vite. Si vite, que tu avais l'impression de laisser le passé derrière toi… »

Elle redressa son visage vers lui, et il eut alors la force de détourner son regard des yeux froids de son père pour le fixer sur ceux de Valkeyrie, magnifiques, humides et implorants. A ce contact visuel, la lapine fut parcourue d'un frisson, et quelques larmes lui échappèrent. Elle lui attrapa le bras d'une main douce, l'invitant à baisser son arme, et d'une voix tremblante, elle poursuivit :

« — Zieg… Cette victoire, tu l'as déjà remportée… Alors… Ne le laisse pas te rattraper… »

En lui, quelque chose se brisa. Il en ressentit une douleur atroce, qui lui fit perdre toute résistance. Son bras glissa le long de son corps, et ses doigts se délièrent. Dans un tintement sonore qu'il perçut à peine, son épée tomba au sol. Son cœur était douloureux, et ne voulait cesser de battre toujours plus fort. Il eut une vision rapide, un flash luminescent, où il se vit, dressé au-dessus de la dépouille de son père, et se sentit horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire. Alors, la douleur s'estompa, et une chape de tristesse et de honte le surplomba. Ses jambes tremblèrent et ne purent le soutenir plus longtemps. Il s'effondra à genoux, la tête basse. Tout était fini. Huit années d'une quête sourde et inutile, à chercher des réponses là où il n'y en avait pas, à poursuivre un objectif inavouable, qui aurait scellé son destin à jamais. Devant le gouffre béant de son existence, il se sentit minuscule, perdu, et terrifié.

Alors, il se mit à pleurer, doucement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Valkeyrie se laissa glisser face à lui. Le renard appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, et l'agrippa de ses deux pattes, se raccrochant à elle comme à la seule digue qui se dressait au milieu d'une mer de désespoir. Secoué de sanglots, il pleurait silencieusement. La lapine n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle avait juste à être là, pour lui.

Jusqu'au bout, elle serait à ses côtés.


	35. Chapitre 34

34

Les nuages obscurs s'éparpillaient dans le ciel, se délitant en masses molles et cotonneuses, qui peu à peu, ne parvinrent plus à dissimuler la lueur éclatante des étoiles. La plupart des urksas qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur du Grand Chronographe, le museau levé vers le ciel, contemplaient cette apparition comme s'ils l'observaient pour la première fois. Le calme était revenu dans l'assemblée, pour accompagner des activités moins heureuses. On commençait à recouvrir les nombreux corps ensanglantés qui jonchaient le square et le parvis, tandis que la foule se massait aux abords du cordon de sécurité que tentaient de maintenir quelques soldats de la Garde Sénatoriale, accompagnés des rares miliciens à avoir survécu.

Les questions fusaient, lointaines, dans un brouhaha sonore qui allait s'amplifiant, sans jamais parvenir à troubler la félicité que ressentait Eyol en cet instant. Agenouillée auprès des enfants, elle passait une patte ruisselante de lumière sur leurs corps crispés et tremblants, s'afférant à effacer les quelques marques ténébreuses qui les souillaient encore. Friv se tenait à ses côtés, aux aguets, veillant à sa sécurité, à ses yeux toujours compromise. Ce qu'avait accompli la grande prêtresse ce soir tenait du miracle… Il connaissait parfaitement sa sœur, avait grandi à ses côtés, et partageait jusqu'à son destin, en raison de la malédiction terrible qui les affectait. Cependant, jamais il ne l'avait cru capable de déployer un pouvoir tel que celui qu'elle leur avait montré ce soir. Certes, ils avaient tous participé à l'effort, lui fournissant le maximum d'énergie possible, parfois même au-delà de toute limite et de toute raison… En témoignait Killian qui, avachi contre le portique du Grand Chronographe, peinait à reprendre ses esprits, tant il s'était vidé de ses forces dans le processus. Néanmoins, comment cela avait-il pu suffire à produire un tel effet ? Le mystère restait entier. Eyol prétendrait que Sélène avait été à leurs côtés. Il ne verrait aucune raison de remettre sa parole en doute, pour le coup.

Un bruit de pas rapides survint, provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Friv y avait envoyé une unité, sous le commandant de Spalmax et de Béridandé, afin de sécuriser l'intérieur, et de secourir les éventuels blessés. On ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs quant au sort de Valkeyrie Constantine et de Ziegelzeig Aberhein. S'il leur était advenu de périr dans cette quête insensée, Eyol ne s'en serait jamais remise. Elle lui avait confié, tantôt, sa culpabilité à n'avoir pas su anticiper la manigance des ténèbres à l'encontre de leur peuple. Certaine que sa faiblesse était consécutive d'une épreuve que lui imposait la déesse de la Lune, elle s'était juré de renoncer à l'exercice de ses fonctions de grande prêtresse, si jamais il était arrivé malheur à ses amis, en sus du reste.

Friv la savait sérieuse... Et fut donc extrêmement soulagé de voir ressortir plusieurs de ses hommes, dont Spalmax, qui soutenait Valkeyrie du bras, tandis qu'Hander, qui avait insisté pour se rendre à l'intérieur, aidait un Ziegelzeig claudiquant à avancer. L'état des deux comparses était lamentable. Leurs corps recouverts de blessures sanglantes laissait deviner les épreuves terribles qu'ils avaient traversées. Mais c'était surtout l'expression exténuée de leurs visages qui en disait le plus long.

Interrompant les soins qu'elle appliquait aux enfants, Eyol se redressa, un sourire radieux éblouissant son visage à la vue du groupe qui s'avançait vers elle, supportant les blessés. Elle se précipita à leur rencontre, s'alarmant immédiatement de leur état. Au même instant, la prothèse gauche de Ziegelzeig lâcha totalement, se fracturant au niveau du genou, qui était en pièces. Il se serait effondré par terre si Hander ne l'avait pas retenu. Le colonel l'aida à glisser au sol, où le renard épuisé s'assit, le souffle court. Valkeyrie quitta le bras de Spalmax pour aller rejoindre son ami d'un pas maladroit. Il tendit sa patte valide vers elle et elle l'attrapa, avant de se laisser glisser contre lui et de choir à ses côtés. Rompus par la fatigue, ils ne feraient pas un pas de plus. Eyol les rejoignit à ce moment-là, tombant à genoux devant eux, et faisant fi de leurs blessures, les serra dans ses bras.

Ziegelzeig grimaça légèrement, avant de la contempler, soulagé de la voir en forme.

« — On dirait bien que ta maladie s'en est allée en même temps que ces saletés de nuages, pas vrai ? »

La chatte hocha la tête, secouant la capuche qui la lui recouvrait. Tandis qu'un certain nombre de soldats se réunissaient autour d'eux, Valkeyrie tourna un regard fatigué vers la prêtresse, et lui offrit un doux sourire, avant de demander :

« — C'était vous, n'est-ce pas, cette fontaine de lumière ? J'ai senti votre présence dès qu'elle nous a traversés… »

Eyol lui rendit son sourire avant d'écarter les pattes tout autour d'elle, désignant les urksas qui les entouraient.

« — C'était nous tous. Avec un petit coup de pouce de la déesse. »

Ziegelzeig inclina légèrement la tête, pour témoigner de sa gratitude.

« — Eh bien… Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on vous doit des remerciements à tous… »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, un second groupe de soldats ressortait du Grand Chronographe, mené par la capitaine Beridandé, qui maintenait Etrogarheim devant elle, une poigne gantelée de métal agrippée à son épaule. Le loup blanc avait les bras entravés dans le dos, et avançait fièrement, sans opposer la moindre résistance. A sa vue, Eyol se redressa, légèrement surprise.

« — Le seigneur Etrogarheim ? questionna-t-elle dans le vide.

— Oui, confirma Ziegelzeig. L'instigateur de ce complot, avec le soutien des dirigeants de Shadowrift. »

N'étant pas encore au fait de tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire, la prêtresse fut parcourue d'un léger frisson, avant de se diriger vers le haut dignitaire, Friv sur les talons. L'attention de toutes les personnes en présence glissa immédiatement, suivant les mouvements d'Eyol. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant Etrogarheim, qui leva les yeux au ciel à sa vue.

« — Je vous en prie, grogna le loup blanc. Ne venez pas me faire de remontrances inutiles. Vos badinages religieux ne m'intéressent en rien, et je n'exprimerai pas le moindre regret, quant à ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Je n'en doute pas… Et je garde mes badinages pour ceux qu'ils pourraient intéresser. Je tenais juste à m'assurer que vous aurez l'intelligence de collaborer, et que vous ne nous cacherez rien quant à ce que vous avez essayé de faire à notre peuple aujourd'hui… Ni sur les intentions de ceux qui vous y ont aidé. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le museau blanc d'Etrogarheim, qui poussa un soupir :

« — Je me montrerai des plus dociles, votre grandeur… Ce ne sera bientôt plus un secret pour personne, de toute manière. Le seigneur de Shadowrift sera courroucé par l'échec de cette tentative… Maintenant que son visage est révélé au grand jour, il ne fait aucun doute que vous serez amenée à entendre parler de lui. Très bientôt… »

Courroucé par le ton condescendant qu'osait employer ce traître, Friv empoigna le manche de son épée d'une main ferme, avant d'avancer d'un pas agressif.

« — C'est une menace ?

— Une menace ? répéta Etrogarheim. Non. Non, pas du tout. Un simple avertissement, en fait. Voire même une promesse. Le fait que j'ai échoué dans mon entreprise cette nuit ne fait que retarder l'échéance d'une victoire totale des ténèbres sur Otonomah… Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, en me réjouissant à cette idée. »

L'air dur, Eyol s'écarta d'un pas, libérant le passage, avant de conclure :

« — Eh bien, vous aurez tout le temps d'attendre en prison. Emmenez-le, capitaine. »

Béridandé hocha la tête, avant de pousser brusquement le loup blanc pour l'obliger à se remettre en marche. Avant qu'on ne l'emmène par les allées du square, où les ténèbres le dissimuleraient une nouvelle fois, Etrogarheim lança un dernier regard en arrière. Il trouva les yeux de son fils, qu'il fixa un instant d'un air mystérieux. Puis il disparut derrière la masse informe des arbres plongés dans la pénombre.

Ziegelzeig resta un moment interdit, ne pouvant détourner le regard de l'allée, à présent vide, où son père s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant. D'une douce pression de la patte, Valkeyrie le ramena à la réalité, attirant son attention sur elle. Elle lui souriait.

« — Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. »

Le renard hésita un instant, avant d'hocher la tête.

« — Maintenant, oui. »

Tandis qu'on leur appliquait les premiers soins, avant de prendre la décision de les faire emmener à l'hôpital, leurs blessures étant tout de même relativement importantes, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie firent à leurs alliés le récit de la quête qui les avait menés à découvrir la nature du complot entreprit par Etrogarheim à l'encontre du pouvoir d'Otonomah, avec l'appui de Shadowrift. Ils insistèrent bien sur la finalité qu'aurait dû avoir ce plan, à savoir l'asservissement de la totalité de la population du Kantor à la volonté des ténèbres, et donc de Neferio Drake, seigneur de la cité des ombres. Ce qu'Etrogarheim pensait y gagner, ils ne surent l'exprimer clairement… Et préférèrent s'imaginer qu'il avait perdu la raison, dans sa quête infinie d'un plus grand pouvoir.

La corruption du Consortium était à présent établie. Etrogarheim ne pouvait avoir agi seul dans l'étouffement de l'affaire des enfants disparus. Son plan, aussi horrible soit-il, avait été approuvé par les éminences grises qui composaient son parti… Et sans doute avait-il reçu le soutien d'autres groupuscules politiques. La promesse de coopération totale du loup blanc leur laissait espérer une possibilité de remettre au propre la direction du gouvernement, mais les conséquences de cette tragédie auraient de graves répercussions sur le pouvoir. Eyol prit la décision de faire réunir, dès le lendemain, une réunion de crise de l'état-major, à la sortie de laquelle elle s'exprimerait publiquement, afin d'informer le peuple de la réalité des faits.

Killian approuva cette décision avec gravité. Soulagé de voir que la vérité pouvait enfin éclater, il s'agenouilla humblement devant la grande prêtresse, inclinant la tête.

« — Votre Majesté, proclama-t-il avec dignité. Moi, Killian Serkov, dirigeant de la Rébellion, je me livre à votre justice, pour répondre des crimes que j'ai perpétré au nom de la lutte que j'ai mené pendant toutes ces années à l'encontre de la corruption qui rongeait le Cénacle. En échange de cela, j'implore votre indulgence à l'égard de tous ceux qui ont combattu à mes côtés. »

Dandra, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là, et à qui on était en train de bander les cotes – elle aussi finirait la nuit à l'hôpital – se redressa d'un bond et se précipita vers son chef.

« — Killian, non ! »

Le blaireau ignora l'intervention de son bras droit, continuant à discourir avec gravité, sous le regard attristé de la grande prêtresse.

« — Ma tâche étant achevée, je libère mes frères et mes sœurs de leur engagement à mon égard. La Rébellion n'existe plus. »

Les quelques rebelles ayant participé à la bataille et à être encore en vie, échangèrent des regards médusés. Certains se mirent à pleurer. Ce fut le cas de Dandra qui, la tête basse, laissa couler des larmes amères et silencieuses. Attendant la réponse de la grande prêtresse, Killian redressa le visage, pour faire comprendre à tous, par la fermeté de son regard, que sa décision était ferme et irrévocable. Eyol fut parcourue d'un frisson devant la dureté de la tâche qui était la sienne, en cet instant.

« — Killian Serkov, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Bien que les évènements de ce soir tendent à donner du crédit à votre insurrection, nous ne pouvons ignorer que, dans votre lutte pour la vérité, vous avez mené nombre d'innocents à la mort… Nous acceptons de bonne grâce de fermer les yeux sur les agissements que vos hommes ont perpétrés en votre nom. Mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement en faire de même pour vous. »

Le blaireau sembla satisfait de ce jugement, et hocha la tête.

« — Je n'en attendais pas moins, votre Majesté. C'est ainsi que la justice doit fonctionner. »

Eyol peinait à présent à retenir ses larmes. Killian s'était battu pour elle, même si elle n'avait jamais pu ouvertement le soutenir. La rébellion avait toujours proclamé son soutien à la grande prêtresse, et elle la savait fidèle à sa cause, et à sa foi. La décision qu'elle devait prendre concernant son chef lui déchirait le cœur. Mais elle était tenue de respecter son engagement à la loi.

« — Il ne fait nulle doute, parvint-elle à articuler, que le jury populaire qui vous jugera saura prendre en considération votre courage et votre abnégation, dans la sentence qu'il prononcera à votre égard.

— Je vous remercie, votre Grâce. »

Il redressa calmement ses deux pattes jointes en direction du général Friv. Légèrement mal à l'aise, mais tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa confusion émotionnelle, le chat décrocha une paire de lourdes menottes fixée à son ceinturon. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les passer autour des poignets du blaireau, Eyol intervint subitement.

« — Attends une seconde, Friv. »

Killian tourna vers elle un visage surpris, et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle lui sauta au cou, enserrant sa nuque de ses petits bras félins. Les yeux ruisselants de larmes, elle bredouilla :

« — Merci… Merci pour tout, Killian… »

Le blaireau se contenta de sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relâche. Alors il laissa le soin à Friv de l'entraver, signant ainsi sa promesse de se livrer à la justice de ses concitoyens. Tandis qu'il se redressait, le général lui lança un regard respectueux, avant de déclarer :

« — Jusqu'au bout, tu te conduits en capitaine. »

Killian secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« — Non, Friv. A mon sens, c'est bien la première fois que je le fais. »

Les deux mâles échangèrent un sourire entendu, témoignant de leur respect mutuel… Communion cérémonieuse brutalement interrompue par une violente baffe, qui envoya le museau du blaireau pointer vers la gauche. Ce-dernier écarquilla les yeux, avant de tourner un visage tétanisé vers Dandra, qui le contemplait, le souffle court et le regard furieux, la patte encore dressée devant elle. Alors, sans dire un mot de plus, elle fondit en larmes et lui sauta au cou, le serrant avec force contre elle. Il fallut un petit moment avant qu'elle accepte de le lâcher, inconsolable.

Hander Delmaz fut chargé d'emmener Killian aux locaux de la Milice, où il serait enfermé en attendant son passage devant les tribunaux civils d'Otonomah. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le square, Valkeyrie, boitillante, se plaça devant eux, interrompant leur progression. A sa vue, le blaireau se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux, et fut animé d'un petit rire. La lapine lui rendit son expression radieuse, avant d'hocher la tête.

« — Alors, Killian ? Il semblerait bien que cette fois, ces ruines soient bel et bien derrière nous, pas vrai ?

— C'est un fait, mon enfant. On dirait que vous avez quelque peu grandi, depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

La lapine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce qui relança la légère euphorie de son interlocuteur.

« — C'est une bonne chose, ajouta celui-ci. Mais de grâce, conservez un peu de cet idéalisme qui vous sied tant. Notre peuple a besoin de gens qui croient sincèrement en son potentiel, et qui œuvrent à un avenir meilleur pour tous. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais.

— Je ferai de mon mieux. Au-revoir, Killian. »

Elle le serra doucement dans ses bras, essayant de lui témoigner toute la gratitude et le respect qu'elle avait pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, pour voir Ziegelzeig, toujours assis au sol, car incapable de se déplacer, qui le regardait avec gravité. Le renard redressa son unique patte valide, dressant son pouce à l'attention du blaireau. Ce-dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ce simple échange de gestes voulait tout dire, pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Il n'y avait pas toujours besoin de mots.

Souriant et apaisé, Killian reporta son attention sur Valkeyrie, qui avait observé toute la scène.

« — Veillez bien sur cet imbécile, Valkeyrie. Ce qu'il a traversé ne le quittera jamais vraiment… Il aura encore besoin de vous, et sans doute plus que vous ne l'imaginez. »

Valkeyrie hocha la tête en souriant.

« — Je le ferai. »

Alors le blaireau se détourna d'elle, et laissa Hander l'emmener.

La lapine ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Tout dans son attitude, de sa posture digne à sa démarche assurée, témoignait d'un apaisement profond.

Tous les blessés sérieux furent acheminés à l'hôpital du Cycle. Parmi eux, se trouvaient les enfants. Certains retrouvèrent leurs esprits assez rapidement, un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Ils ne conservaient aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était déroulé après leur enfermement dans les cachots obscurs de Shadowrift, mais le récit qu'ils firent de ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu là-bas, horrifia tout le monde. Les parents se pressèrent bien vite à leurs chevets, affichant un mélange contradictoire de bonheur et de tristesse. Les enfants arriveraient-ils à surmonter le traumatisme de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Pourraient-ils retrouver une vie normale ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Seul le temps et l'amour pourraient guérir les blessures profondes de leurs âmes, qui avaient été si durement touchées par les ténèbres.

Eyol ne ménagea pas ses efforts, cette nuit-là, mettant à contribution son énergie retrouvée pour administrer les soins luminiques à tous ceux qui avaient été infectés par les ombres de Shadowrift. Autour de chaque plaie, les marques sombres, symboles de la malédiction de la cité portuaire, étaient apparues, contagion malsaine qui voulait laisser sa trace. Mais sous l'effet des puissants arcanes de la grande prêtresse, elles finissaient par disparaître, libérant leurs porteurs du poids des ténèbres.

Du moins, presque toutes.

« — Cela fait près de vingt minutes, et il n'y a rien à faire… »

Eyol s'acharnait, tentant de faire disparaître l'ultime marque sombre qui recouvrait le poitrail de Ziegelzeig, juste au niveau de son cœur, là où Moorcox avait placé son ultime attaque, qui avait bien failli le tuer. Toutes les autres marques qui étaient apparues sur sa peau avaient fini par disparaître sous l'effet de la lumière intense qu'y confrontait la prêtresse… Mais pour celle-ci, il semblait que cela ne soit pas suffisant.

Le renard, recouvert de bandages, était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il occupait la même chambre que Valkeyrie qui, debout aux côtés d'Eyol, tentait d'ajouter son pouvoir lumineux à celui de la prêtresse pour faire disparaître cette dernière marque sombre. Mais même leurs efforts combinés étaient inefficaces. Au bout d'un instant, elles s'arrêtèrent, essoufflées, car l'usage continu des arcanes les épuisaient.

Ziegelzeig jeta un regard à sa marque, sorte de crochet de serpent noir recourbé vers son cœur. Il secoua la tête, l'air détendu :

« — Ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-il. Arrêtez de vous acharner. »

Valkeyrie, le bras en attèle, et un lourd pansement dissimulant la vilaine plaie de sa poitrine, fronça les sourcils.

« — Tu rigoles, ou quoi ? On ne va pas te laisser avec ça… »

Le renard haussa les épaules. A ses yeux, ça n'avait visiblement pas la moindre importance.

« — Même si ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, j'ai laissé les ténèbres m'envahir, Val. J'ai eu cette faiblesse, et on ne peut pas le nier. J'ai même failli te tuer, parce que je les avais laissé m'asservir. »

A ce souvenir terrible, Valkeyrie ne put refreiner un frisson. Sous le regard incongru de ses deux soigneuses, le renard redressa sa patte, venant la glisser le long de la courbe de sa marque, avant de reprendre :

« — Je suppose que ce genre de choses laisse des traces… Des traces qu'aucune lumière ne peut effacer. Je porterai ce stigmate bien volontiers, pour ne jamais oublier qu'un jour, j'ai été assez faible pour m'abandonner totalement aux ténèbres de mon cœur… Et ainsi, j'aurai la force de leur résister, à l'avenir. »

Eyol sourit. A ses yeux, il avait entièrement raison. Elle le savait capable de porter cette seule marque ténébreuse, et d'en faire une force. Mais Valkeyrie demeurait inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Son corps était déjà suffisamment marqué de cicatrices, sans qu'il ait encore besoin de supporter celle-ci. C'était trop dur.

Ziegelzeig remarqua son trouble, et glissa sa patte contre son menton, pour lui relever la tête et l'obliger à le regarder.

« — Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il d'un air taquin. »

Elle lui sourit, essayant de dissimuler ses craintes.

« — Bien sûr que si. C'est seulement que… Je trouve ça tellement injuste… »

A ces mots, Eyol réagit, lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos.

« — Certaines épreuves sont là pour nous faire grandir, Valkeyrie. Il est vrai que Zieg a dû en surmonter beaucoup… Mais il y est parvenu, à chaque fois. Cette marque ténébreuse est peut-être la dernière étape. Quand son esprit sera réellement en paix, alors elle disparaîtra certainement. »

Elle la serra dans ses bras, en vue de calmer son trouble, puis les quitta pour retourner s'occuper des quelques enfants qui ne s'étaient pas encore éveillés.

A nouveau seuls, un petit silence retomba entre eux, que le renard brisa en s'écartant doucement, laissant une place à ses côtés pour inviter la lapine à le rejoindre. Celle-ci sourit, avant de s'installer doucement contre lui, se glissant entre ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, et alors que Valkeyrie sentait un sommeil lourd la gagner, Ziegelzeig déclara d'une voix calme :

« — « Quand mon esprit sera réellement en paix… ». Elle doit avoir raison, quelque part.

— Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas l'esprit tranquille, même à présent ?

— Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, je pense… Voir ce que la vie me réserve. Prendre de nouvelles décisions. Suivre de nouvelles voies… Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, je me sens réellement libre. Et ça me fait un peu peur, je dois bien l'avouer. »

Elle remonta sa patte contre son torse, et commença à caresser doucement le pelage de son cou. Il adorait la sensation voluptueuse qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, et à ce contact, il se sentit prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil, lui aussi. D'une voix lente, Valkeyrie lui répondit :

« — Nous sommes tous deux à un tournant de nos existences. Une page s'est tournée, pour toi comme pour moi, et une nouvelle s'ouvre… Tout est à faire.

— Et ça t'inquiète, toi aussi ? »

Elle prit un petit instant avant de répondre, enfonçant sa tête contre son torse en poussant un soupir de contentement.

« — Je vois une certitude, comme point de départ… Et cette idée me rassure assez pour que je me sente sereine face à tout le reste.

— Ah oui ? Et quel est donc cet ingrédient miracle ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, et sourit.

« — Eh bien… Nous sommes ensemble. »

A ces mots, son cœur s'emballa légèrement, et il resserra son étreinte sur elle. Un sourire se dessina sur son museau vulpin, et il se sentit soudainement mieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils dormaient tous deux.

La journée qui suivit la nuit des évènements tragiques d'Otonomah fut intense, et éreintante. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie furent autorisés à quitter l'hôpital, bien que le médecin en charge du renard se montra un peu tatillon à l'idée de le laisser filer. Voyant bien qu'il ne pourrait le retenir, il abandonna néanmoins l'idée le garder en observation quelques jours de plus. Les deux urksas se rendirent dans leurs résidences respectives, afin de changer leurs vêtements, dévastés par les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés. Ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard, pour se rendre au palais royal, où Eyol leur avait demandé de se rendre en début d'après-midi.

Ils furent amenés à témoigner devant le Cénacle, faisant part des faits qui leur étaient connus. Nombre de hauts dignitaires, qui avaient été informés de la tournure tangente que semblaient prendre les évènements, étaient mystérieusement absents ce jour-là. On retrouva nombre d'entre eux quelques jours plus tard, mais une poignée parvint à échapper à la justice d'Otonomah, fuyant à l'étranger pour se mettre à l'abri des retombées de cette sinistre affaire. Les membres du Consortium furent concernés dans leur intégralité, ainsi que bon nombre de partisans alliés, rattachés à d'autres groupuscules politiques, qui n'hésitèrent pas à les vendre en échange d'un possible maintien. Mais Eyol se montra intransigeante, et exigea la dissolution immédiate du Cénacle, face à la corruption manifeste qui le rongeait.

Bien que les sénateurs s'opposèrent farouchement à cette proposition, ils furent obligés de s'y soumettre, la grande prêtresse n'hésitant pas à faire valoir ses prérogatives sur ce type de décision. On la menaça d'un soulèvement populaire, si elle s'engageait dans une voie aussi extrême, mais elle ne céda pas aux menaces, et alla au bout de son entreprise. Une fois cela fait, elle fit maintenir le Cénacle en réunion plénière et rassembla l'état-major de son gouvernement, en vue de mettre en place un gouvernement de transition. Nul sénateur ne fut autorisé à quitter l'enceinte du palais, tant que les résultats des décisions du jour n'auraient pas été rendus publics. Eyol ne voulait pas risquer une désinformation volontaire d'alliés éventuels des partisans corrompus, à la solde d'Etrogarheim, qui auraient vite fait de répandre un vent de panique dans les rues de la capitale.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé la veille, cette information ayant été relayée par la presse, autant que par le bouche-à-oreille, elle organisa sur le champ un grand rassemblement, afin de prendre la parole devant le peuple d'Otonomah. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie furent invités à s'installer sur l'estrade, aux côtés de Friv et Spalmax, tandis que la prêtresse s'avançait vers le pupitre de marbre, disposé au sommet de l'escalier principal du palais royal. La Garde Sénatoriale formait un dispositif de sécurité important au bas des escaliers, maintenant la foule grandissante à bonne distance. On ne pouvait anticiper la réaction du peuple face aux nouvelles qui allaient arriver. Aucun risque ne pouvait être pris.

« — Peuple d'Otonomah, courageux urksas, amis fidèles… Il y a fort longtemps que je n'ai pas été amenée à prendre la parole devant vous, et je le déplore. Je déplore également d'avoir à le faire aujourd'hui, en des circonstances si tragiques. Vous le savez sans doute, à présent, mais un évènement gravissime s'est produit au cours de la nuit précédente, nous confrontant à une menace terrifiante, venue de l'extérieur de nos murs… Mais également de l'intérieur.

Cette nuit, les forces des ténèbres ont essayé de mettre un terme à l'existence libre que nous menions jusqu'à présent. Par un odieux procédé impliquant les enfants qui avaient disparu et nous étaient revenus, affectés d'un mal étrange, elles ont distillé un maléfice très puissant en vue d'assombrir le ciel d'Otonomah, et nous plonger dans une obscurité éternelle. Sous le règne des ombres, nous aurions été asservis à leur volonté, bien malgré nous… Sans aucune chance de pouvoir lutter. Nos libertés les plus fondamentales auraient disparues, et seuls seraient restés le vide, et le néant.

Grâce au sacrifice des courageux combattants qui ont lutté farouchement contre cette manigance, nous avons pu échapper à ce sinistre destin. Mais les pertes que nous déplorons sont nombreuses, et les questions demeurent. Soyez-en certains, dès à présent : les conséquences seront gravissimes, et bouleverseront notre quotidien pendant une longue durée.

Car nous avons subis une attaque sournoise, perpétrée par des ennemis qui ont cru pouvoir abuser de notre prétendue faiblesse, afin de nous asservir à leur volonté. Ces ennemis, je vais les nommer à présent, mettant ainsi fin aux rumeurs qui courent par les rues depuis les évènements. Je vous demanderai de garder votre calme, et de me laisser terminer l'exposition de mes propos, avant de réagir à ces informations. Nous aurons tout loisir d'en discuter, dans les temps à venir.

Nous avons été victime d'une attaque de la cité-état de Shadowrift, commanditée par son seigneur et maître, Neferio Drake. Malheureusement, comme je vous l'avais annoncé, nos ennemis ne sont pas seulement venus d'au-delà de nos frontières… Et le Cénacle est impliqué dans le complot. »

Malgré le calme qu'elle avait exigé, la foule, qui avait commencé à réagir vivement à la mention de Shadowrift, s'emballa brusquement à l'annonce de l'implication du gouvernement du Kantor. Le tumulte enfla, et les gens se pressèrent les uns contre les autres, poussant en direction du palais. La Garde Sénatoriale releva ses boucliers, tandis qu'Eyol élevait la voix, essayant de se faire entendre pardessus le marasme général.

« — Je sais ! Je sais que vous êtes affolés par cette nouvelle ! Que certains d'entre vous voient leurs craintes se confirmer ! Que d'autres refusent d'y croire ! Mais par la grâce de Sélène, je vous conjure de rester calmes, et d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire ! »

Le mouvement populaire se calma quelque peu, bien que nombre d'invectives s'élevaient encore, çà et là. Cependant, la situation sembla suffisamment sous contrôle aux yeux d'Eyol, lui permettant de reprendre son propos.

« — Ne pouvant déterminer, en dehors de quelques certitudes, quels sénateurs étaient partisans du complot, l'état-major de notre gouvernement a pris la décision immédiate de dissoudre le Sénat. Un gouvernement de transition, dirigé par des dignitaires de confiance, a été mis en place, le temps que de nouvelles élections démocratiques puissent avoir lieu. Soyez rassurés : il n'est pas question de remettre en cause le système politique qui détermine notre mode de vie depuis des années. Je refuse catégoriquement de siéger en prêtresse décisionnaire, à la tête de mon peuple. Vous devez rester les maîtres de vos destinées, et en cela, nous devons croire aux grands principes républicains qui font la fierté de notre belle nation. Vous serez informés, dès que possible, de la tenue de la campagne électorale, qui visera à mettre en place de nouveaux sénateurs, afin de reconstituer le Cénacle.

De nouvelles lois seront édictées pour encadrer les actions politiques des hauts dignitaires, et les rendre à la fois plus transparentes et plus justes aux yeux du peuple, qui doit demeurer en tous points décisionnaire de la vie politique. Nous éviterons ainsi de nouveaux écueils, et empêcheront la corruption de s'infiltrer dans les méandres du gouvernement.

En ce sens, à daté de ce jour, la Milice Martiale devient officiellement publique, et sera détachée de toute influence politique, ne répondant qu'aux besoins du peuple, et pour le peuple. Le colonel Hander Delmaz a été désigné à l'unanimité comme nouveau Haut Responsable de la Milice, et se chargera d'opérer les transitions administratives et juridiques qui permettront à nos forces de l'ordre de continuer à protéger nos intérêts et nos concitoyens, sans ingérences privées.

Enfin, il demeure la réponse que nous devons apporter à l'attaque que nous avons subie. Doit-on la considérer comme une déclaration de guerre ? Une provocation ouverte ? Un simple incident diplomatique ? La question est ouverte, mais nous nous devons d'apporter une réponse ferme et efficace à ceux qui ont tenté de nous détruire.

Les urksas, de par le monde, sont considérés comme une race fragile, amenée à disparaître face aux dangers innombrables qui peuplent notre univers. Il nous appartient… Je dirais même qu'il est de notre devoir, de faire en sorte que cette vision change. Notre nation est grande, et notre peuple puissant, courageux, et fier. Nous existons depuis des millénaires, et nous avons évolué, trouvant notre place sur Kiren, érigeant une civilisation pérenne, culturellement riche, industriellement puissante. Mais malgré cela, nous sommes toujours perçus comme une force négligeable, une population secondaire, déclassée et sans importance.

De mes yeux, hier soir, j'ai vu le courage, la puissance et la conviction, dans les yeux de tous ceux qui ont contribué à nous protéger. Certains d'entre eux sont présents devant vous… D'autres ont perdu la vie… Ou encore ont choisi la voie noble du sacrifice. Ce ne sont pas les représentants d'une race faible qui ont triomphé des ténèbres. Notre peuple est l'élu de Sélène, et la foi n'a rien à voir avec cette vérité, bien que ma conviction soit profonde et sincère. Néanmoins, cela fait de nous les détenteurs et les protecteurs de la lumière. La seule véritable lumière. Celle qui brille au milieu de la nuit, et fait rempart aux ténèbres malveillantes qui cherchent à asservir le monde.

Cette lumière, c'est celle qui nous guide. Cette lumière, c'est celle qui nous protège. Cette lumière, c'est celle qui fonde notre force. Elle brille en chacun de vous, car vous êtes des urksas, et que cette lumière fait partie de votre héritage. La puissance qui couve en nos cœurs ne devrait pas être négligés par ceux qui nous jugent sans rien savoir de nous. Nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes forts, si nous voulons pouvoir obtenir leur respect, et vivre en paix.

Bien que ma conviction soit forte, et ma rancune profonde, je ne prendrai aucune mesure concernant les réponses que nous devrions opposer à nos ennemis de Shadowrift. Le futur Cénacle sera amené à fixer sa décision au nom du peuple et par le peuple. Mais il nous faudra répondre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il vous faut en être conscient. La pire des choses serait de nous montrer passifs, et de tolérer ce que l'on a tenté de nous faire subir… Ce que l'on a fait subir à nos enfants. Là, et seulement là, nous ferions aveu de faiblesse.

Je prie avec ferveur la grâce de Sélène de bénir chacun d'entre vous de sa lumière protectrice. Merci d'avoir écouté ce que j'avais à vous dire. »

Alors qu'elle concluait son discours, le tumulte reprit, mêlé à un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'exclamations. Si elle avait éveillé la ferveur du peuple, Eyol n'avait pas réussi à effacer le trouble qu'il ressentait face à un avenir incertain, sur bien des aspects. Un nouveau gouvernement, une menace tangible à l'horizon, une guerre qui se profilait très clairement… Beaucoup d'éléments à accepter, en très peu de temps.

La grande prêtresse ne prit pas la peine de demeurer face à son peuple, ne désirant pas lui faire croire qu'elle répondrait publiquement à ses questions. Des groupes de presse avaient été convoqués au palais, face auxquels elle prendrait le temps de s'adresser par la suite, donnant tous les détails nécessaires à la clarification des évènements de la veille, à la transition politique qui s'instaurait, aux élections démocratiques qui seraient rapidement mises en place, et aux mesures qui devraient être prises vis-à-vis de Shadowrift. La fin de sa journée allait sans doute être éreintante, et les prochains jours fastidieux. Le monde des urksas était à présent bouleversé par bien des heurts. Mais ils avaient été attaqués insidieusement, et ils devraient répondre.

Eyol prit le temps de remercier Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie d'avoir été présents à ses côtés, en ce moment difficile, mais dû rapidement les abandonner pour participer à la réunion de crise qui avait été décidée à la hâte par le gouvernement de transition, suite à quoi il lui faudrait répondre aux questions des journalistes.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du palais, les deux urksas croisèrent l'ex-colonel Hander Delmaz, depuis nommé Haut Responsable de la Milice Martiale, qui se hâtait, une pile de dossiers sous les bras, pour se rendre à la réunion où il avait été convoqué à la dernière minute. Il prit néanmoins le temps de s'arrêter pour saluer Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie.

« — On dirait bien que la Milice va avoir un visage un peu plus avenant, désormais, ironisa le renard.

— Patience et longueur de temps, mon ami, répondit Hander. Rester en place, c'est la clé… Même face à l'adversité. J'ai été tenté de claquer la porte un nombre incalculable de fois… Et en cela, je vous enviais presque d'avoir eu le courage de le faire, Valkeyrie. Mais on dirait qu'au final, je vais avoir l'opportunité de contribuer à faire de la Milice ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être, à mes yeux. C'est extrêmement gratifiant. »

Valkeyrie hocha la tête, emballée par l'enthousiasme que manifestait la belette. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de remettre les choses en perspective.

« — Il est vraiment dommage qu'il ait fallu en arriver là pour que les choses changent.

— Mais les choses changent tout le temps, ma chère ! Parfois imperceptiblement, parfois de façon violente. Il faut seulement œuvrer à ce qu'elles changent pour le mieux. »

Cette réflexion, qui reflétait tant l'idéalisme dont avait toujours fait preuve la lapine, les poussa à sourire.

« — Avec toi aux commandes, ça ne pourra aller que dans le bon sens, affirma Ziegelzeig.

— Que tu dis ! Je ne suis pas un magicien… Il y aura toujours un paquet de Silfar et autres abrutis du même acabit au sein de la Milice. Et il faudra composer avec. Mais au moins, maintenant, ce ne sera plus la direction qui leur conseillera de faire preuve de stupidité.

— A ce propos, demanda Valkeyrie d'une voix tendancieuse, comment se porte notre taureau préféré ?

— Boarf ! Sa fierté en a pris un coup, je dirais. Il est toujours hospitalisé pour l'instant. Il a eu la présomption de se confronter à Killian, au cours de la bataille… Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier son erreur. »

A cette pensée, Hander réfléchit un instant, avant de reprendre, visiblement excité par une idée :

« — Mais, j'y pense, Valkeyrie ! Tant qu'on en est à parler d'oublier des erreurs… Il y a un certain document, qui traîne toujours dans le tiroir de mon bureau, avec votre nom dessus, et un tampon que je regrette encore d'avoir accepté d'y apposer. Que diriez-vous si ledit document venait à se perdre, au cours de la transition administrative qui s'engage ? »

Devant cette proposition, la lapine ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Voyant son trouble, la belette poursuivit, tentant de la convaincre :

« — Il n'y aura plus de place pour la misogynie et le racisme, dans la Milice que je compte réformer… Mais pour les gens de confiance, forts, investis, déterminés et passionnés par l'édification d'un monde meilleur pour tous, il y aura toujours une place dans nos forces spéciales. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Troublée, Valkeyrie tourna un visage hésitant vers Ziegelzeig, essayant de voir ce qu'il pensait de cette idée. Mais le renard ne laissait rien transparaître, se contentant de lui sourire mystérieusement. Elle comprit qu'il voulait la laisser faire son choix par elle-même. L'espace d'une seconde, elle faillit dire que oui, bien sûr, elle serait plus que ravie de faire partie de cette nouvelle Milice, qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour aider à rendre la société bien meilleure pour chacun… Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, une toute autre vérité s'imposa à elle, et c'est celle-ci qu'elle exprima :

« — J'ai plus appris sur moi-même au cours des trois dernières semaines qu'en dix ans au sein de la Milice. J'aurais l'impression de revenir en arrière si j'acceptais votre offre. Désolée, Hander. C'est vraiment très généreux de votre part de m'offrir cette seconde chance… Mais je crois que ma vie doit suivre un autre chemin, désormais. »

Loin de s'offusquer de cette réponse, la belette sembla ravie de sa prise de position ferme et rapide.

« — C'est dommage, mais je respecte totalement cette décision. Si jamais vous veniez à changer d'avis, néanmoins…

— Cela me surprendrait beaucoup, répondit-elle poliment. Mais j'y penserai. Merci encore. »

Hander hocha la tête. Il n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien qu'elle n'y penserait pas tant que ça, et qu'elle ne changerait certainement pas d'avis. Il avait un certain don, pour saisir la détermination des gens, qu'elle aille dans un sens ou un autre. Un sourire moqueur au visage, il tourna les yeux vers Ziegelzeig.

« — Et toi, Zieg ? Pas tenté par l'expérience ?

— Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu me vois porter un uniforme, franchement ?

— Ouai, t'as raison… Ça risquerait de te donner de l'allure ! »

Valkeyrie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à cette boutade. Le renard fit semblant de s'en irriter, avant de subitement repenser à une chose qui l'inquiétait insidieusement depuis quelques temps, et à laquelle il espérait pouvoir mettre un terme rapide.

« — Par contre, Hander, si tu peux me rendre un petit service…

— Oulah… J'aime pas du tout le ton que tu prends… Mais dis toujours. »

Légèrement hésitant, Ziegelzeig détourna un peu les yeux, manifestant sa gêne, avant de prononcer d'une voix rapide qu'il essaya de faire passer pour détendue :

« — Hum… Il se peut qu'un mandat d'arrêt à mon encontre remonte jusqu'à toi… Il semblerait que… J'ai un peu… Amoché un de tes hommes, du côté de Seyrault.

— Seyrault ? Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? »

Mais il était sérieux. Devant l'air incongru d'Hander, Valkeyrie ne put plus se retenir et éclata d'un rire sonore, devant s'accrocher au bras de Ziegelzeig pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Celui-ci lui lança un regard légèrement vexé, tandis que la belette tentait de comprendre ce qui leur prenait. Sans doute quelque chose entre eux.

« — Heu… Il l'avait mérité ?

— Foutrement, oui.

— Je peux avoir plus de détails ? »

Ziegelzeig se mit à rougir, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité de la lapine. Elle se tenait les cotes, incapables de s'arrêter. Hander la contemplait d'un air désarmé.

« — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— Va savoir, répondit le renard d'un ton piqué. Les lapins sont des décérébrés. Et encore, t'as de la chance, tu couches pas avec… »

A cette pique, elle retrouva subitement son calme, et le regard furieux, lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ziegelzeig se plia en deux sous le choc, et ce n'était pas de la comédie, pour le coup. D'une voix glaciale, Valkeyrie lui glissa :

« — Estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas visé un peu plus bas…

— Urgh… T'as pas honte de frapper un infirme ? Tu vas faire sauter mes points de suture ! »

Quoiqu'amusé par ce petit numéro, Hander se montra tout à coup un peu impatient. Le temps filait, et il ne voulait pas louper le début de la réunion.

« — Bon, c'est pas tout ça… Mais je suis attendu, moi. Alors accouche, Zieg ! C'est quoi le problème à Seyrault ? »

Devant son incapacité manifeste à exprimer le problème, Valkeyrie donna sa propre version des faits.

« — Il a rencontré un ancien petit-copain à moi, qui est dans la Milice de Seyrault. Comme ce charmant renard est très jaloux, et que l'autre n'a pas été très poli avec moi… Il lui a refait le portrait. C'est à peu près comme ça que ça s'est passé, pas vrai mon amour ?

— Traîtresse… »

A l'audition de cette anecdote sémillante, Hander ne put s'empêcher de se gausser, manquant de peu de renverser les dossiers qu'il transportait. Son hilarité ne plut pas trop à Ziegelzeig, qui lui lança un regard noir. Finalement, la belette parvint à retrouver un peu son calme, et répondit d'une voix entrecoupée de soubresauts euphoriques :

« — D'accord ! D'accord, je vois le tableau… Ce genre de trucs arrive tout le temps. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de calmer cette vilaine affaire… Tu auras sans doute une amende, par contre.

— Quoi ?! beugla le renard stupéfait.

— Eh bien ? Tu as transgressé à la loi. Et mieux vaut ça que la prison, pas vrai ?

— Je suppose… »

Bien que Ziegelzeig ne témoigna pas d'une grande conviction, et que Valkeyrie recommençait à rire à côté de lui, l'imaginant aller payer sa petite amende au guichet de la Milice, Hander estima que la question était réglée. Il les salua, leur souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers le fond du palais royal.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du bâtiment, ils demeurèrent interdits pendant un instant. Perdus au milieu de la foule, ils n'étaient guère plus que deux urksas lambda, retrouvant leurs existences normales, dans la grande ville qu'ils habitaient. Après toutes les aventures, les épreuves et les dangers qu'ils avaient surmontés, ils en étaient finalement là. Retour à la case départ. Plus de tueurs aux trousses, plus de ténèbres insidieuses cherchant à les déchiqueter, plus de villes étranges et exotiques à arpenter, plus de journées entières à marcher d'un point A à un point B, ni même de nuitées à la belle étoile. Tout cela s'était soldé quelques heures auparavant, et leur semblait pourtant déjà si loin.

Un peu éperdu, Ziegelzeig se retourna vers Valkeyrie.

« — Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un instant, avant de rire doucement, et de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« — Eh bien… Tu pourrais m'inviter au restaurant, ce soir… On rentrerait, chacun chez soi, pour se préparer… On se retrouverait là-bas pour passer une bonne soirée… Puis on irait chez toi, profiter un peu de ton cristal de retransmission… Et de fil en aiguille… Qui sait où cela nous mènerait ? »

La tenant par la taille, il glissa son museau le long de ses oreilles.

« — On dirait que tu as une vision très précise du programme.

— Je ne veux rien imposer, hein...

— La fin me plaît bien. »

Elle redressa la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement, avant de murmurer :

« — On pourrait commencer par-là, alors… »

La douce lueur des étoiles filtraient au travers des stores qui recouvraient les fenêtres de la chambre de Ziegelzeig. L'espace confiné de la pièce, déjà habituellement désordonné, était maintenant envahi de leurs vêtements, qu'ils avaient jetés par terre, sans même y prêter attention, pris par le tumulte passionnel qui les avait envahis.

A présent allongés dans le lit, la couverture jetée de travers les recouvrant à peine, ils savouraient le calme et la paix retrouvés. Ziegelzeig était couché sur le dos, et fixait le plafond d'un air tranquille, tandis que Valkeyrie, pelotonnée contre lui, caressait les poils rebelles de son cou.

Le renard poussa un léger soupir, avant de déclarer :

« — Il risque d'y avoir un problème…

— Ah oui ? Lequel ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et ricana doucement.

« — Je vais plus pouvoir te laisser repartir, maintenant. »

Même prononcée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, cette réplique toucha profondément la lapine, qui lui sourit. Elle remonta sa patte de son cou jusqu'à sa joue, avant de lentement caresser son museau. La bataille de la veille lui avait laissé une vilaine balafre à l'arcade sourcilière. Il risquait d'en garder une trace, et c'était une chance qu'il n'ait pas perdu un œil, au passage. La vue de cette cicatrice rappela à Valkeyrie que tous ces évènements étaient bel et bien arrivés… Moins d'un jour après, elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout rêvé. Ou tout cauchemardé, cela dépendait de la nature des souvenirs qui refluaient. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas faire mention de tout cela. Pas maintenant, pas en cet instant. Il était bon qu'ils laissent toute cette histoire se tasser un peu, car elle aurait bien des occasions de refaire surface, dans les jours à venir.

Constatant qu'il semblait attendre une réponse, elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa doucement, avant de glisser sa tête contre son torse.

« — Il risque d'y avoir un autre problème, alors…

— Ah ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris. Et lequel ? »

Elle se retourna sur le dos, tout en se callant dans le creux de ses bras, et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce étroite, encombrée de meubles imposants et étouffants, et envahie d'un désordre sans nom. Leurs vêtements éparpillés n'avaient fait qu'ajouter une note de couleur à l'ensemble, sans le rendre pour autant plus chaotique… Y parvenir aurait été improbable. Elle écarta les bras pour désigner l'espace qui les entourait, avant de clamer d'une voix ironique :

« — Je ne peux pas survivre dans un environnement aussi hostile ! »

Il porta une patte à son menton, prenant un air faussement réflexif :

« — Hmm… Je vois. Tout s'éclaircit. L'habitat naturel du renard ne peut convenir aux lapinettes… »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le museau.

« — On évitera l'emploi du pluriel, je te prie ! »

Ils rirent un instant, avant de se plonger dans leurs pensées. Le silence dura un petit instant, avant que finalement, Ziegelzeig ne le brise :

« — Bon… D'accord… Mon appartement ressemble clairement à un champ de bataille… Mais il faut comprendre que je ne suis pas souvent là, et que le concept de ménage est une notion vraiment abstraite à mes yeux…

— Oh, mais tout s'apprend, très cher. »

A cette idée, il grimaça, avant de secouer la tête.

« — Okay, okay… Si je range un peu, tu reconsidères la question ? »

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il voulait vivre avec elle. Elle le voulait aussi. La décision à prendre semblait simple… Mais elle ne pouvait déconsidérer le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois semaines environ… A cette idée, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela semblait ridicule de voir les choses sous cet angle. Leur relation ne s'était pas construite d'une manière normale, et ils avaient vécu tant de moments intenses, en si peu de temps, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à ses côtés depuis des mois. Elle frémit légèrement. Il lui fallait son avis sur la question.

« — Je ne sais pas… Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu rapide ? »

Devant le silence qu'il afficha, elle craignit de l'avoir vexé. A bien y réfléchir, sa question avait été un peu brutale. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine que l'idée la rebutait… Désireuse de clarifier ce point, elle s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, mais il la devança d'une seconde.

« — Je me suis dit la même chose, en fait… »

Ah. Bizarrement, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de regret face à cette réponse. Son esprit était décidemment en pleine contradiction. Comme il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, elle attendit quelques secondes qu'il poursuive, mais il demeura silencieux. Alors, d'une voix pleine de curiosité, Valkeyrie demanda :

« — Mais ?

— Mais quoi ? »

Se moquait-il d'elle, ou avait-elle mal compris ? Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il s'était apprêté à poursuivre sa phrase, et se montra de fait un peu plus insistante.

« — Ben… Y aurait dû y avoir un « mais », là, non ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas… à ton intonation, j'avais cru qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose pour contrebalancer ton avis. »

Sa voix exprimait à présent clairement sa déception, et elle ne faisait aucun effort pour le dissimuler. Elle sentit Ziegelzeig sourire légèrement.

« — Quel genre de chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux. »

Un peu exaspérée par ce jeu de questions-réponses, elle se retourna à nouveau sur le ventre, se surélevant pour lui faire face, dans le but de lui montrer son agacement.

« — Ben… une chose du genre un « mais » ?

— Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas simplement ce que tu aurais voulu entendre ?

— Heu… »

Il semblait se délecter de sa confusion. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, essayant de dissimuler son trouble. Comme elle ne répondait rien, il insista un peu, souriant toujours du même air énigmatique.

« — Val ? Tu espérais un « mais » ?

— Ben oui…

— Pourquoi ? »

C'était clair à présent, il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Emportée, elle ne se contrôla plus, et prononça les paroles qui suivirent sans même y avoir réfléchi.

« — Parce que je veux vivre avec toi.

— Moi aussi. »

Elle se figea. Il le lui avait fait dire. C'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début, bien entendu. Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait à présent en était la preuve manifeste. Si elle aurait dû se sentir vexée de cette petite manœuvre, il n'en fut rien, dans les faits. La réalité était toute autre : ce qu'elle ressentait à présent, c'était du soulagement. Les choses lui semblaient beaucoup plus claires. Néanmoins, elle feignit un ton courroucé, en répondant :

« — Tu n'as pas honte de me manipuler comme ça ?

— Tout de suite les grands mots… Disons que je t'ai plutôt aidé à dire tout haut le fond de ta pensée.

— Tu crois pouvoir lire dans mon esprit, maintenant ?

— Peut être bien.

— Alors, je pense quoi, là ? »

A cette question, il la contempla avec intensité, avant de pousser un long soupir et de répondre sur le ton de l'évidence :

« — Que tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un si charmant renard pour compagnon. »

Devant l'air goguenard qu'il prit, elle ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu. Elle retomba sur lui, et commença à le mordiller, et à lui donner des petits coups de pattes dans les côtes. Il éclata de rire, et tenta de se défendre, ce jeu se transformant en une lutte légère, durant laquelle ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, tentant de s'immobiliser mutuellement. Finalement, il l'emporta et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, lui plaquant les bras contre le matelas en les maintenant fermement de ses deux pattes. Vexée d'avoir perdu ce duel qu'elle avait initié, Valkeyrie détourna le regard, la mine boudeuse.

« — Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je te déteste, en fait… »

A cette phrase, qui faisait écho au cheminement chaotique qu'avait été leur relation, depuis ses débuts jusqu'à cet instant précis, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il rapprocha son museau et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, essayant de la dérider. Prise par la volupté de ces témoignages d'affection, la lapine se laissa aller, et finit par rire un peu. Satisfait de la voir à nouveau enjouée, Ziegelzeig se laissa retomber contre elle, plaquant sa tête contre sa petite poitrine. Valkeyrie vint déposer ses deux pattes contre le pelage ébouriffé qui poussait au sommet du crâne du renard, et commença à le caresser doucement, avant de déclarer d'un ton pensif :

« — Bon, ceci étant dit… Même si tu ranges ce dépotoir qui te sert de logement, je ne pense pas que ça pourra convenir…

— De ce que j'en sais, ton appartement n'est pas vraiment plus reluisant. »

Repensant soudain au minuscule studio, sombre, vétuste et insalubre qu'elle occupait, elle ne put refreiner un rire nerveux.

« — Pour le peu de temps que j'y ai passé… Mais oui, tu as raison. C'est un vrai clapier. Cela dit, c'était censé n'être que temporaire.

— Eh bien, ça se confirme, visiblement…

— Très drôle… »

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Cela ne changeait rien à ce qui avait été dit, bien entendu. Ils allaient vivre ensemble, d'une manière ou d'une autre. A cette simple idée, Valkeyrie se sentait toute euphorique. Elle avait l'impression qu'un petit soleil brûlait dans le creux de son estomac. En réponse au sourire involontaire qu'elle ne pouvait détacher de son visage, elle avait envie de se mettre des gifles… Tandis que ces émotions la travaillaient, elle continuait à caresser la tête de Ziegelzeig. Celui-ci semblait pensif. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par déclarer doucement :

« — Bon… Alors, il ne nous reste qu'à chercher autre chose, je suppose ? »

Le cœur de Valkeyrie se mit à battre plus fort. Elle se redressa d'un coup, obligeant le renard à faire de même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du visage radieux qu'elle affichait, à l'excitation qui semblait la gagner et qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

« — On va choisir notre appartement ensemble ?

— Comment veux-tu faire, autrement ? »

Ne parvenant plus à dissimuler son bonheur, elle lui sauta au cou et l'enserra avec force, callant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque. Poussant un soupir de contentement, elle déclara :

« — Hmmm… Je sens que je vais adorer ça… »


	36. Chapitre 35

35

Le mois qui suivit fut riche en activités, intense en travail, autant qu'en émotions.

Tous les détails de l'affaire des enfants disparus, qui s'était soldée par les évènements du Grand Chronographe, furent divulgués par le gouvernement provisoire à l'attention du peuple, au moyen de la presse. Comme la grande prêtresse Eyol l'avait promis, elle se montra totalement transparente. Cette posture vertueuse était gage de sa bonne foi, mais eu tout de même quelques conséquences plus ou moins malheureuses.

En premier lieu, les adhérents des partis politiques mis en cause dans l'affaire furent vilipendés, notamment les suivants du Consortium. Il fallut plusieurs interventions et appels au calme de la prêtresse pour que la situation se tasse, mais malgré cela, une sorte de méfiance grandissante continuait à alourdir l'ambiance déjà morose d'Otonomah. Autre conséquence malencontreuse, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie étaient vus comme des héros, à l'instar de plusieurs intervenants ayant participé à la résolution de l'affaire, et qu'Eyol avait pris soin de nommer et de congratuler, expliquant dans les moindres détails leurs implications diverses. Si dans les faits, cela pouvait se montrer très gratifiant, en pratique, ça l'était moins. On les reconnaissait souvent dans la rue, et on souhaitait les remercier, ou encore leur demander des détails sur les évènements… L'anonymat et la vie tranquille à laquelle le renard et la lapine aspiraient furent difficiles à obtenir. Cependant, cela aussi finit par se tasser, au bout de quelques temps.

Eyol ne dissimula pas non plus le rôle qu'avaient joué les rebelles dans la lutte contre les ténèbres, et spécifia le sacrifice vertueux auquel Killian avait consenti, en rédemption de ses crimes passés. Cela généra une vague de sympathie très importante à l'égard de l'ancien chef de la rébellion, dont le procès devait être avancé au courant du mois suivant. Comme la prêtresse l'avait pressenti, le blaireau serait très certainement jugé avec respect et considération, aux vues des évènements, et des actions qu'il avait menées au nom de son peuple.

A mesure que se précisaient la réforme démocratique, et que les élections du nouveau Cénacle approchaient, une campagne politique d'ampleur s'imposa. De nouveaux visages, tous affiliés à des valeurs faisant écho aux évènements dramatiques qu'Otonomah avait traversés, se firent les garants d'un gouvernement sain, à l'écoute des besoins populaires, et ouverts à une lutte farouche contre les ennemis des urksas. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie observèrent cette campagne d'un œil un peu dépité. Décidemment, la politique avait toujours le même aspect et la même saveur douce-amère… Ils espéraient néanmoins que les nouvelles lois que votait le gouvernement provisoire aideraient à l'élaboration d'un Sénat sans failles, dénué de corruption.

Par les rues, la vindicte s'élevait, toujours plus importante, à l'encontre de Shadowrift. La cité des ombres était devenue la cible de tout un peuple, et Neferio Drake l'ennemi public numéro un. Bien que cette mouvance aille dans le sens voulu, et témoigne du courage du Kantor, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie se montrèrent méfiants et réticents face à cette euphorie martiale. Ils avaient vu la puissance des ténèbres, de plus près que n'importe qui. Si la confrontation semblait inévitable, ils la redoutaient à juste titre. Néanmoins, aucun des politiciens engagés dans la campagne sénatoriale ne se montra porteur d'un message d'apaisement : tous appelaient aux représailles, et à la démonstration de la force et de la détermination du peuple urksa. La guerre sembla d'amblée inévitable.

Alors que les élections démocratiques anticipées étaient en cours de préparation, un mouvement populaire enfla, contestant la mise en place d'un nouveau Cénacle, et exigeant que le gouvernement provisoire dirigé par la grande prêtresse devienne le pouvoir officiel aux commandes du pays. Bien que touchée par ce soutien et ces marques d'affection du peuple, Eyol refusa catégoriquement de se maintenir, et força la mise en place des élections. En cela, elle demanda l'appui de nombreuses personnes de confiance, dont Valkeyrie, qu'elle désirait avoir à ses côtés pour l'épauler dans la mise en place des processus démocratiques.

La lapine passant le plus clair de ses journées au palais, Ziegelzeig finit également par s'y rendre. Peu intéressé par les affaires politiques, il se greffa aux groupes de réflexion et de stratégie, dirigés par le général Friv, qui préparaient déjà des plans de bataille à l'encontre de Shadowrift, dans l'éventualité d'un conflit ouvert. L'expertise du renard sur le plan militaire fut appréciée, d'autant plus qu'ayant été sur place, il se montra source d'un nombre important d'informations tactiques.

Comme les deux urksas se rendaient indispensables au bon fonctionnement des affaires du gouvernement provisoire, Eyol laissa sous-entendre qu'elle pourrait leur offrir des postes à responsabilité, une fois que le nouveau Cénacle serait mis en place. Si ni Valkeyrie, ni Ziegelzeig ne se montrèrent ouvertement intéressés, ils promirent d'y réfléchir. Selon la nature de ces fonctions éventuelles, cela pourrait devenir une possibilité intéressante pour eux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs priorités.

En effet, le couple passait le plus clair de son temps ensemble, profitant des moments simples et tendres que ces instants de paix retrouvés mettaient enfin à leur disposition. Au milieu de l'agitation qui secouait la capitale, ils avaient le sentiment d'aller à contre-courant. La recherche de leur logement les occupa pendant un petit moment, mais ils finirent par se décider pour un grand appartement du quartier de l'Horloge, dont la vaste terrasse, donnant sur les abords Sud du Square Vif-vent, avec une vue dégagée absolument magnifique sur le Grand Chronographe, les séduisit d'amblée. Ils s'y installèrent quelques jours avant les célébrations du Festival Lunaire, qui marquaient la nouvelle année dans le calendrier urksa.

A cette occasion, ils invitèrent la famille de Valkeyrie à les rejoindre à Otonomah, pendant la durée des festivités. La lapine fut plus que ravie de retrouver ses parents, qui ne purent exprimer par des mots leur fierté à son égard, ainsi que le soulagement qu'ils ressentaient à la voir saine et sauve, après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ray et Delise en firent autant pour Ziegelzeig, qui eut également l'occasion de rencontrer Ismène, la troisième sœur de Valkeyrie. Complétant le tableau, Simca était également du voyage, tout comme Elena et son mari, ainsi que leurs deux enfants. Ils parvinrent à trouver une place à tout ce petit monde dans leur nouvel appartement, et bien qu'ils y furent à l'étroit, ils n'y passèrent pas assez de temps pour en ressentir les désagréments.

Delise se montra particulièrement taquine à l'égard de sa fille, en constatant qu'elle était déjà installée avec celui qu'elle appelait « son fiancé ». Les choses allaient vite et se précisaient, et lorsqu'elle commença à parler de mariage, et de bébés, Valkeyrie ne sut plus où se mettre. Ziegelzeig lui-même, feignant un air détendu, ne parvint pas à garder son attitude décontractée bien longtemps. Ray parvint néanmoins à calmer les élans euphoriques de sa femme, au grand soulagement du jeune couple.

Deux jours avant le festival, ils reçurent la visite de Gormekh, venu depuis Surkam à cette occasion. Plus tôt dans le mois, Ziegelzeig lui avait télégraphié des nouvelles, lui apprenant que sa prothèse gauche était complètement bousillée. Jusqu'alors, pour contrebalancer, le renard avait rafistolé un ancien modèle qu'il avait conservé, et parvenait à se déplacer à peu près correctement grâce à ce bricolage, bien qu'il en ressente des douleurs chroniques, qui inquiétaient beaucoup Valkeyrie. Gormekh était venu avec de nouvelles prothèses, et prit plusieurs heures à les ajuster aux pattes de Ziegelzeig, car il fut également nécessaire de nettoyer les connecteurs en profondeur, ceux-ci ayant subits des dégâts importants. Le technomancien fut ravi de faire la connaissance de la famille de Valkeyrie, et sympathisa particulièrement avec Ray, qui se montrait passionné par tout ce qui touchait à la technologie et à l'électricité d'étherite. On proposa au technomancien de rester plus longtemps, pour assister aux festivités de la nouvelle année, ce qu'il accepta de bon cœur.

Comme c'était la première fois qu'il venait à Otonomah, et que les membres de la famille de la lapine ne s'y étaient pas rendus depuis longtemps, ils mirent ces quelques jours à contribution pour visiter la ville, Ziegelzeig les guidant dans les lieux les plus intéressants et atypiques. Aux couleurs du Festival Lunaire qui se préparait, la capitale prenait une ambiance particulière, toute en couleurs et en musique. Pendant ces instants de joie, de rires et de sérénité, Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie se sentirent plus éloignés que jamais des évènements terribles qu'ils avaient traversés, et qui semblaient à présent n'avoir été que des cauchemars à demi oubliés. Le renard goûtait avec délectation à ce nouveau mode de vie, simple et heureux, qu'il découvrait aux côtés de sa bien-aimée, et de ses proches.

La soirée de la nouvelle année fut l'apothéose de ces moments de bonheur, en se montrant tout simplement parfaite, sous tous les aspects possibles. Ils dinèrent copieusement dans un cadre chaleureux, au palais royal, à l'invitation express de la grande prêtresse. Les proches de Valkeyrie, sous le choc d'un tel honneur, mirent un petit moment avant de se détendre, Eyol les y aidant en se montrant particulièrement accueillante, drôle et avenante. Même le général Friv se dérida, au rythme de la soirée, se montrant même un joyeux luron une fois quelques bières descendues. Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie ne purent dissimuler leur stupeur lorsque Spalmax les rejoignit, Dandra à son bras. Comme la loutre n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller, ni de cause à défendre après l'incarcération de Killian, le Grand Ordonnateur lui avait offert le refuge de ses appartements… Et ils avaient fini par se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Comme le renard ne pouvait se retenir de faire un vilain jeu de mots à base de « coup de foudre », il reçut une violente mandale de la part de Dandra, qui ne goutait guère ses moqueries. Le fait d'avoir trouvé l'amour ne la rendait pas plus tendre. Elle leur donna néanmoins des nouvelles de Killian, qui se satisfaisait de sa condition, et se réjouissait de la prise en main d'Eyol par rapport à la gouvernance du Kantor. Il avait bon espoir de pouvoir plaider sa cause face à un jury populaire, dans le mois à venir, et Dandra leur confia souhaiter le voir relaxé, bien qu'elle douta que les jurés se montrent aussi indulgents.

Minuit approchant, ils se rendirent tous à la Grande Cathédrale, où Eyol devait officier la cérémonie de passage de la nouvelle Lune, en sa qualité de Grande Prêtresse. Pris d'une ferveur commune, ils prièrent tous la grâce de Sélène. Même Ziegelzeig, habituellement peu enclin à s'en remettre à la foi, se laissa happer par le mouvement commun. Saisissant la patte de Valkeyrie avec affection, il formula la prière Sélénite, qui avait pris un sens nouveau pour lui, depuis une certaine nuit. Touchée, la lapine le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa longuement, tandis que les cloches de l'horloge du Grand Chronographe retentissaient dans toute la ville, marquant la transition vers une nouvelle année, pleine de promesses.

Ils grimpèrent ensuite au sommet de la butée des Martyrs, haute colline des abords de la cité, qui surplombait les quartiers populaires, afin d'assister au magnifique feu d'artifice, tradition séculaire qui venait conclure le festival. Celui de cette année leur sembla particulièrement intense et impressionnant, presque comme si les urksas avaient ressenti le besoin, par cet évènement, de prouver leur joie et leur fierté à faire partie de ce monde. Les corolles lumineuses et miroitantes, splendides et résonnantes, se perdaient au milieu d'un ciel étoilé, qui semblait lui-même participer au spectacle, de par son éclat éblouissant. Ce maelstrom de beauté se reflétait dans les yeux émerveillés de Valkeyrie, où il gagnait encore en intensité, au goût de Ziegelzeig, qui ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Remarquant la façon dont il la contemplait, la lapine rougit un peu, avant de se calfeutrer dans ses bras. Tandis que le grand final explosait au-dessus d'eux, ils fermèrent les yeux, désireux de profiter simplement l'un de l'autre en cet instant précis, qui leur sembla si important. Au couvert des détonations multiples, et des cris de stupeurs de la foule, ils renouvelèrent leurs vœux d'amour.

Une semaine après les élections sénatoriales, qui virent la mise en place du nouveau Cénacle, des nouvelles arrivèrent au palais royal, en provenance de Shadowrift. Un conseil d'urgence fut réuni sur l'heure, auquel Ziegelzeig et Valkeyrie furent conviés. Le Grand Ordonnateur Spalmax fit un résumé rapide de la situation quant aux rapports qu'avaient entretenus Otonomah et Shadowrift depuis les évènements du Grand Chronographe :

« — Dès que nous avons été en mesure d'incriminer la responsabilité de Shadowrift dans les évènements terribles qui nous ont frappé, nous avons rompu tout contact commercial et diplomatique avec la cité-état. Depuis, nous n'avions plus eu aucun rapport avec ses dirigeants. L'interruption des échanges commerciaux fluviaux, transitant par le Brume, nous avait cependant fait comprendre que les choses étaient claires, de leur côté également. Sous la direction temporaire de la grande prêtresse Eyol, le gouvernement de transition avait alors fait parvenir plusieurs courriers officiels au seigneur de Shadowrift, Neferio Drake, lui intimant l'ordre de répondre de ses crimes, et d'avouer publiquement sa responsabilité. Bien entendu, ces missives sont restées sans réponse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Alors qu'un léger brouhaha envahissait le Cénacle, le général Friv s'avança sur l'estrade, prenant la place de son frère, qui s'écarta d'un pas. Entre ses pattes, il tenait un bout de papier froissé, aux contours jaunis. Ziegelzeig se pencha vers l'avant, l'œil scrutateur. Le message en provenance de Neferio ne ressemblait pas à une missive officielle, ni même à un courrier normal.

Sans dire un mot, Friv déplia la feuille abimée, et la tourna en direction des dignitaires rassemblés. Un mouvement de stupeur agita l'assemblée. Sur la feuille, il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Seul un symbole apparaissait. Une courbe noire, tracée à l'encre, semblable à un croc de serpent aiguisé. Tout dans son aspect, de la manière brutale avec laquelle elle semblait avoir été tracée, à l'aspect délavé et souillé du papier qui lui servait de support, semblait témoigner d'une agressivité marquée. Inconsciemment, Ziegelzeig porta la main à son cœur. La seule marque sombre qu'il portait encore avait l'apparence exacte du symbole qui figurait sur cette missive. Valkeyrie le savait très bien, elle aussi. Cherchant à dissimuler le trouble qui l'affectait, elle prit la patte de Ziegelzeig, qui la serra avec force. Le renard sentait une boule épineuse lui gonfler dans la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas encore le sens de tout ceci, mais une inquiétude grandissait en son esprit.

Au bout de quelques instants, où il laissa le temps aux membres du Cénacle d'observer le symbole envoyé par Neferio Drake, Friv déclara d'une voix forte :

« — Ceci, mesdames et messieurs les sénateurs, est la marque des ténèbres. C'est un symbole païen ancestral, que les tribus barbares des terres du Lointain tailladaient sur les corps des suppliciés qu'ils sacrifiaient à leurs divinités impies. »

Un murmure de désapprobation et de contestation enfla parmi les rangs des sénateurs, qui saisissaient à présent la portée provocatrice d'un tel message. Les mots « déclaration de guerre » ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Ziegelzeig, après avoir appris la signification de la marque qu'il portait, commença à se sentir nauséeux, et éprouva le besoin de quitter la salle. Il se précipita au-dehors, parcouru de sueurs froides, le corps tremblant. Valkeyrie s'élança à sa suite, et lui pris les pattes, essayant de le calmer.

« — C'est une menace à l'égard d'Otonomah, maugréa le renard d'un ton plaintif. Mais également envers moi… »

Saisissant le trouble intense qui l'affectait, Valkeyrie le serra contre lui. Elle aussi, s'était mise à trembler. Ziegelzeig reprit d'une voix angoissée :

« — Il l'avait dit, Val… Il avait dit qu'il voulait resserrer ce lien qui me rattachait à lui… Je n'avais pas compris, alors, mais j'y ai beaucoup repensé, depuis… Il a vu en moi la même chose que ce qu'il avait vu en Moorcox. Et tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait de cet homme… »

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que Ziegelzeig reparlait de tout cela. Valkeyrie le savait troublé par le sort de Moorcox, car il faisait parfois référence à lui, souvent à demi-mot, soulignant la proximité étrange de leurs destins… Il avait vu en l'homme de l'ombre ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, si son asservissement aux ténèbres avait duré plus longtemps. Un peu anxieuse, elle essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle put.

« — Ce n'est sans doute qu'un hasard, Zieg…

— Je ne pense pas… Je crois qu'il nous en veut à nous deux, personnellement. Parce qu'on a échappé à ses ténèbres… Parce qu'on a contrecarré son plan. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre, selon toi ? La marque dont Moorcox m'a affligé est exactement la même que celle-ci. Presque comme s'il m'avait transmis sa malédiction !

— Mais tu n'es pas Moorcox ! s'écria la lapine d'une voix ferme. C'est pour te troubler que Neferio nous a fait parvenir ce message. Il veut se venger, c'est une certitude. Mais nous ne devons pas avoir peur. J'ai foi en toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, semblant retrouver un peu de calme. Il n'avait pas voulu montrer sa terreur et encore moins paniquer… Mais après ce mois de tranquillité qu'ils venaient de vivre, où toutes les horreurs vécues lui semblaient lointaines, appartenant presque au passé, ce brusque rappel d'une sinistre réalité à laquelle ils ne pourraient échapper, était tout à la fois brutal et cruel.

Des exclamations leur parvinrent depuis la salle de réunion qu'ils venaient de quitter, suivies d'applaudissements multiples. Ils saisirent plus ou moins que la guerre venait d'être décidée. L'ultime provocation de Neferio Drake avait précipité le destin dans la voie du conflit. C'était certainement ce que désirait le maître de Shadowrift.

« — On n'y coupera pas, murmura le renard.

— Rien ne nous oblige à nous en mêler, maintenant… On a mérité de vivre en paix. De vivre pour nous deux. Pas vrai ? »

Ziegelzeig saisit à son ton qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait leur part… Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Que cela n'avait été que la première étape de leur lutte contre les ténèbres. La marque qui trônait toujours sur la poitrine du renard en était la preuve évidente. Pour effacer toutes ces traces, et vivre sereinement, ils seraient obligés d'aller au bout des choses. Leur quête n'était pas achevée.

« — Je pense que tu l'as compris, Val… Nous ne pouvons laisser nos amis se confronter seuls à un mal qui cherchera à nous atteindre par tous les moyens. C'est autant une guerre entre deux pays, qu'une lutte personnelle. Aux yeux de Neferio, il n'y a pas la moindre différence… Cette enflure se moque bien des conséquences. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un jeu. » Devant ces propos qu'elle redoutait, car ils exprimaient le fond de sa pensée, Valkeyrie ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Elle se serra contre lui, cherchant à le rassurer autant qu'à trouver elle-même un peu de réconfort.

« — J'ai peur, Zieg… »

Il hésita un petit instant, avant de murmurer :

« — Moi aussi… »

Friv vint les retrouver quelques instants après, et se montra désireux de leur parler en privé. Il les mena dans les appartements de la grande prêtresse, où Eyol les attendait, l'air grave. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Spalmax et Dandra. En comité restreint, ils avaient besoin de faire le point sur la situation, et de prendre des décisions d'importance, qui dicteraient la conduite à tenir face à l'état-major, qui devait se rassembler dans l'heure suivante. Friv exposa les faits d'un ton clair.

« — Je ne vais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, d'autant plus que vous avez dû le comprendre clairement, mais la guerre va être décidée. Le Cénacle est en train de procéder au vote, mais l'unanimité ne serait pas une surprise. »

Eyol ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir. Etait-ce du soulagement, ou de la crainte ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. Mais cette guerre, elle l'avait souhaitée. Depuis qu'elle avait fait face aux horreurs de la nuit, et aux corps malmenés des enfants, leur innocence souillée devenue réceptacle des pires maléfices, elle l'avait désirée. Pour le respect de son peuple, elle en avait fait l'aveu.

« — Des moments sombres nous attendent, déclara-t-elle avec gravité. Mais nous avons la force et le courage pour y faire face. »

Elle se tourna vers les urksas qui la contemplaient, attendant ses ordres. Alors, elle reprit d'une voix douce.

« — Valkeyrie, Zieg, Dandra… J'ai eu l'occasion de vous parler, au cours du mois précédent, de certaines responsabilités que je souhaitais vous confier, une fois que le nouveau Cénacle aurait été institué.

— C'était en vue de la guerre qui s'annonçait, alors ? demanda Dandra d'une voix incertaine. »

Eyol hocha la tête. Il était inutile de leur mentir. Elle avait prévu ce moment depuis bien longtemps, maintenant.

« — Je vais avoir besoin de personnes de confiance pour m'épauler… Nous ne pouvons-nous fier totalement au Sénat, malheureusement… Le passé nous a montré que les intérêts personnels de certains pouvaient toujours entrer en contradiction avec le bien commun. Même si c'est un nouveau Cénacle, soumis à des règles de transparence plus strictes, nous ne pouvons être sûrs que certaines velléités ne vont pas ressurgir, comme par le passé. Les ombres s'insinuent dans toutes les failles… Et ce sont bien ces ombres, nos ennemies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? demanda Ziegelzeig. »

Tournant son attention vers Valkeyrie et Dandra, qui se tenaient côte à côte, elle s'expliqua.

« — Il serait peu judicieux de croire que nous pourrons nous en remettre à nos seules forces dans cette bataille. Même si notre peuple est courageux et prospère, nous ne sommes pas une race belliqueuse. Notre armée n'est pas assez grande pour engager une guerre, et je refuse d'impliquer le peuple dans la lutte qui nous opposera à Shadowrift. Mais nous avons des alliés. Ils sont assez peu nombreux, mais les déclarations d'amitié qui nous lient à eux sont réelles, et durables dans le temps. Je pense notamment à Glamdrem, et à Selenio. Je vais proposer au Cénacle de renforcer nos ambassades dans ces pays, afin de gagner leur soutien… Mais je ne peux me fier qu'à des personnes de confiance pour établir le contact avec ces gouvernements, et obtenir leur appui. »

Dandra écarquilla les yeux, médusée par ce qu'elle pensait comprendre de tout cela. Incrédule, elle demanda :

« — Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on soit…

— Tu veux faire de nous des ambassadrices d'Otonomah ? conclut Valkeyrie, stupéfaite. »

Eyol hocha simplement la tête pour apporter confirmation. Les deux autres femelles restèrent interdites face à la proposition, et échangèrent un regard incongru. Ne leur laissant pas le temps d'opposer des arguments de contestation, ni de formuler une quelconque réponse, la prêtresse tourna directement son attention sur Ziegelzeig.

« — J'aurais aimé te rendre ta place dans la Garde Sénatoriale. Mais c'est impossible.

— J'aurais refusé, de toute manière, répondit froidement le renard. »

Eyol ne s'offusqua pas du ton qu'il avait pris. Elle savait qu'il ne le tournait pas contre elle.

« — Néanmoins, tu es fort, courageux, intrépide, et redoutablement intelligent, dès qu'il s'agit de tactique militaire. De plus, Friv m'a dit que tu en savais long, sur Shadowrift… Et nous savons tous deux que tu en sais également beaucoup sur les ténèbres… »

Bien qu'elle ait dit cela sans velléité, Ziegelzeig ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Inconsciemment, il porta sa patte contre sa poitrine, là où se trouvait la marque sombre qu'il portait, ce stigmate malsain qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

« — Je voudrais que tu acceptes le poste de conseiller tactique, pour épauler mes frères dans la préparation et l'application de notre lutte contre Shadowrift. »

Ziegelzeig, qui avait parfaitement anticipé cette demande, se mura dans le silence. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, mais il n'y en avait qu'un seul qu'il souhaitait croiser. Il se tourna vers Valkeyrie, et elle put lire dans ses yeux une détresse profonde, un déchirement entre ce qu'il souhaitait faire, et ce qu'il devait faire. La lapine frémit légèrement, comprenant qu'elle devrait décider pour eux deux. Elle se tourna donc vers Eyol et s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme :

« — J'accepte le poste d'ambassadrice d'Otonomah, votre Majesté. Et vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites en m'accordant votre confiance. »

Inspirée par cette conviction affirmée, Dandra l'imita, ployant le genou humblement.

« — J'accepte également cet honneur. »

Friv tourna son froid regard félin vers Ziegelzeig, qui contemplait Valkeyrie d'un air léger de regret, mêlé de fierté. Le renard releva les yeux vers le général, qui semblait attendre une action de sa part. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête. Alors Friv dégaina son épée, et Ziegelzeig posa un genou au sol, devant lui. Le général vint déposer l'acier de sa lame contre son épaule, et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

« — Ziegelzeig Aberhein. Acceptez-vous de déclarer allégeance aux armées de la cour, et d'occuper les fonctions attendues de vous, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez libéré de son office, ou que la mort vous prenne ? »

Une boule dans la gorge, Ziegelzeig inclina la tête. Ce serment, il l'avait déjà prêté par le passé, et l'avait honteusement bafoué. Bien qu'il lui soit difficile de composer avec cette idée, il y vit également une occasion de racheter son honneur perdu. Alors, d'une voix sèche, il répondit :

« — Je l'accepte. »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Friv, qui frappa doucement du plat de son épée sur chacune des épaules de Ziegelzeig, avant de l'inviter à se relever. Le serment d'allégeance aux armées de la cour ne faisait pas plus de chichi, mais sa portée était inconditionnelle. Alors, le général lui fit l'accolade, et déclara avec une joie difficilement contenue :

« — Bon retour parmi nous, mon frère. »

Les choses étant mises au clair, Eyol les remercia tous, avant de faire ses dernières recommandations.

« — Prenez le temps de vous ressourcer, tant que vous le pouvez. La guerre ne commencera pas demain, mais nous vous solliciterons bientôt pour planifier les évènements à venir. Puisse la grâce de Sélène être sur vous, mes amis. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre congé, Spalmax prit Ziegelzeig à part, désireux de lui confier quelque chose. Ils s'écartèrent quelques instants, et le Grand Ordonnateur s'expliqua d'une voix confuse et légèrement anxieuse :

« — Zieg… Je ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler… Mais bon, étant donné les circonstances, cela sera peut-être utile. Enfin, à toi de me le dire, hein… Je ne veux rien t'imposer !

— Exprime-toi clairement, Spalmax ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de tourner autour du pot. »

Le chat hocha la tête, remettant ses idées en place, avant de continuer :

« — C'est à propos d'Etrogarheim… »

A la seule mention du nom de son père, le sang du renard se glaça. Il n'avait qu'une envie sur l'instant, c'était de subitement quitter la pièce, car il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Néanmoins, une insidieuse curiosité l'obligea à rester sur place pour écouter la suite.

« — Il a collaboré avec nous sur tous les aspects possibles, nous résumant les faits de l'affaire, ses motivations, jusqu'à nous donner les noms des membres de son parti à avoir participé au complot… Mais il refuse catégoriquement de nous donner des informations sur Neferio Drake, alors qu'elles pourraient s'avérer précieuses, dans la lutte à venir.

— Et alors, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

— Eh bien… Il a accepté de nous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur le seigneur de Shadowrift, à la seule condition que… Que tu ailles le voir. Il veut te parler. »

Estomaqué par cette information, Ziegelzeig resta figé un instant. Spalmax saisit son trouble et se sentit obligé de contrevenir à ce qu'il venait de proposer.

« — Bien entendu, je comprendrai parfaitement que cette idée te soit insoutenable, et que tu refuses. Moi-même, je refuserais, à ta place… Mais, je me devais de te faire part de cette information, malgré tout. Ne serait-ce que par souci de transparence. »

Bien poli, ce Grand Ordonnateur, mais le renard n'était pas dupe. S'il le lui avait dit, c'était dans l'espoir qu'il accepte, bien entendu. Comment l'en blâmer ? Il se devait d'agir pour le bien du peuple urksa, même s'il fallait en passer par l'acceptation d'un chantage malhonnête proposé par un traître. Néanmoins, Ziegelzeig, plongé en pleine confusion, ne sut quoi répondre… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait animer ce désir de la part d'Etrogarheim. A ses yeux, cet homme était mort. Certes, il ne l'avait pas tué, grâce à l'intervention de Valkeyrie, mais pour une part de lui-même, c'était tout comme si le coup d'épée fatal avait bel et bien été porté.

Voyant que Spalmax attendait une réaction de sa part, Ziegelzeig hocha la tête doucement :

« — Bien. J'irai. »


	37. Chapitre 36

36

La prison de Seyreth était un large bâtiment gris aux contours hexagonaux anguleux, dressé au sommet d'une colline abrupte, à quelques kilomètres seulement de la frontière Ouest d'Otonomah. Destinée à garder en son sein les prisonniers les plus dangereux, et les criminels les plus effroyables, elle était entourée de cinq murs d'enceintes d'une rectitude infranchissable, constamment gardés par des équipes de sentinelles qui se relayaient à intervalles réguliers, pour maintenir une surveillance constante. Le centre d'accueil destiné aux civils se trouvait aux abords du troisième mur. Pour l'atteindre, il fallait passer une série fastidieuse de contrôles, de fouilles, et remplir des formulaires d'information divers.

Dépositaire d'une autorisation signée de la main du Grand Ordonnateur Spalmax, qui était affilié au ministère de la Justice, Ziegelzeig put parvenir plus rapidement jusqu'à la zone affectée aux rencontres entre les prisonniers et les membres de leur famille. La direction de Seyreth voyait ces possibilités de retrouvailles d'un très mauvais œil, et il était extrêmement rare qu'elle laisse ses résidents recevoir une quelconque visite. Néanmoins, dans le cas particulier qui amenait le renard, ils se montrèrent tolérants. Ceci n'empêcha pas les colossales gardes, tenant pour la plupart de mastodontes du type rhinocéros ou éléphant, à se montrer tout à la fois méfiants et brutaux à l'égard de Ziegelzeig. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas, et se soumit bien volontiers à toutes les procédures exigeantes qui lui furent imposées, avant qu'il ne soit amené en salle de rencontre.

Cette pièce, lourdement sécurisée, se décomposait en deux parties, séparées par un épais mur central, lequel était coupé en son centre par une vitre en Sebar, matière réputée quasiment indestructible, et qui avait la particularité d'être transparente, quoique légèrement opaque. On fit s'installer Ziegelzeig sur une chaise en acier, à laquelle il fut menotté. Décidemment, même les civils étaient considérés comme des prisonniers, ici. Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient firent un signe de tête à leurs homologues, situés de l'autre côté, et s'éloignèrent de quelque pas. Ils n'étaient pas tenus de respecter une distance d'intimité, et était libres d'écouter et de prendre en notes le contenu de n'importe quelle conversation. Néanmoins, le courrier signé de la main de Spalmax intimait l'ordre de respecter le caractère privé de l'entrevue qui allait se dérouler entre Ziegelzeig et le détenu Etrogarheim, les propos tenus pouvant être considérés comme affaire d'état.

Le renard attendit près de vingt minutes sur cette chaise froide et inconfortable, avant qu'un quelconque signe d'activité ne soit perceptible de l'autre côté. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait du temps nécessaire pour chercher le prisonnier dans sa cellule, et l'escorter jusqu'ici, en respectant scrupuleusement toutes les étapes de sécurité imposées. Finalement, la porte blindée située de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un groupe de quatre gardes lourdement armés, qui chacun tenaient une chaîne, reliée à l'un des membres d'Etrogarheim. Le loup était revêtu de la tenue qu'on imposait aux prisonniers de Seyreth, à savoir un uniforme d'un blanc immaculé. Il se racontait que chaque soir, les détenus voyaient leurs vêtements inspectés, et subissaient des blâmes physiques, si ceux-ci étaient tachés. Une manière comme une autre de les garder sous contrôle, de façon permanente. Son museau était également barré d'une muselière en cuir noir, pour prévenir toute tentative de morsure.

Cependant, malgré cet accoutrement, Etrogarheim gardait cette allure fière, bien que le blanc de son pelage semblât se confondre avec la couleur de sa tenue, lui donnant l'allure vague et diffuse d'un spectre. Ses yeux vairons, toujours glacials, semblaient étinceler, au milieu de cet amalgame blanchâtre. Pour les prisonniers, le confort d'une chaise était un luxe de trop, et il n'y en avait donc pas de leur côté du parloir. Les gardes relièrent les chaines qui entravaient le loup blanc à de lourds anneaux d'acier, rivetés au sol, et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, après l'avoir délesté de sa muselière.

Le loup blanc fit craquer sa mâchoire et mordit mollement dans le vide à plusieurs reprises, semblant apprécier de se voir libéré de cette entrave particulière. Alors, il plongea son regard dans les yeux de son fils, et sourit froidement.

« — J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies accepté de venir.

— J'ai du mal à croire que tu m'aies demandé de le faire. »

Etrogarheim ricana légèrement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux gardes qui se tenaient de son côté, et qui ne le quittaient jamais du regard.

« — Ces types se prennent tellement au sérieux, ironisa-t-il.

— Epargne-moi tes conneries et viens-en aux faits. Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? »

Le ton glacial qu'il employait tentait de dissimuler le trouble qu'il ressentait à l'idée de cette rencontre. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à la vivre, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Le loup blanc lui offrit un sourire tout en crocs, avant de répondre :

« — Tu es si direct… Ne devrait-on pas se saluer, et se demander de nos nouvelles… ? Ce genre de choses totalement ridicules que font les membres d'une même famille, quand ils se retrouvent.

— Comme tu le dis, ce sont des trucs ridicules que font les membres d'une même famille. On n'est pas vraiment concernés, du coup, pas vrai ? Alors arrête de jacter pour ne rien dire.

— Oh, c'est dur, de ta part… Moi, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, vois-tu ? Toujours engagé dans ton union bâtarde avec la lapine ? L'as-tu déjà rendue grosse ? Je vois ça d'ici… De quoi entacher l'héritage de mon sang pendant des générations, et des générations… »

A la mention provocante de Valkeyrie, le sang de Ziegelzeig ne fit qu'un tour. Pour le coup, il valait mieux qu'il soit menotté, en effet… Il aurait pu vouloir défoncer la plaque de Sebar pour aller terminer à coups de poing ce qu'il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir achevé, un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. La mâchoire serrée par la colère, le renard rétorqua virulemment :

« — C'est vrai qu'il est si pur, n'est-ce pas ? Dixit le loup arctique qui a fait un gosse à une renarde ! Y a pas quelque chose qui cloche, dans ce que tu dis ?

— Tu as absolument raison ! Néanmoins, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour corriger mon erreur, par la suite…

— Ouai, ouai… On l'a déjà entendu, cette histoire. Ecoute, si tes conneries se limitent à ça, moi je fiche le camp d'ici. »

Alors qu'il se redressait, prêt à lever la patte pour alerter les gardes qu'il voulait sortir, Etrogarheim rugit brutalement.

« — Assis ! »

Face au ton violent et à la puissance avec laquelle il avait émis cet ordre, Ziegelzeig resta interdit. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui, et une sourde colère y brûlait. Le loup blanc n'y réagit absolument pas, se contentant de lui indiquer sa chaise d'un signe du museau, l'invitant à y reprendre place. Percevant le fait d'obéir comme un signe de faiblesse, le renard finit cependant par se rasseoir, à contrecœur.

« — Y a intérêt à ce que les infos que tu es prêt à balancer sur Neferio Drake vaillent le coup… Parce que sinon, je crois que je finirai derrière ces murs, moi aussi, pour t'avoir liquidé !

— C'est amusant que tu dises cela… Car c'est la principale raison qui m'a poussé à te demander de venir. »

Légèrement troublé par cette réponse, Ziegelzeig fronça les sourcils.

« — Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? »

Il avait posé cette question sur un ton froid, mais sans aucune trace d'ironie ou de méchanceté. Il exprimait simplement une curiosité sincère, face à laquelle le renard se sentit un peu décontenancé. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, le loup blanc explicita sa demande :

« — C'est vrai… Tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire. Je t'ai abandonné avant ta naissance, pour finalement te reprendre des années plus tard, en te cachant que j'étais ton père. Je t'ai menti toute ta vie. Je t'ai obligé à suivre ma voie. Je t'ai trahi. J'ai brisé ta carrière. Je t'ai mutilé… J'ai fait de ton existence un enfer, et j'ai manifesté un nombre incalculable de fois en ta présence le fait que cette idée me réjouissait… Et pourtant, quand enfin tu aurais eu l'opportunité de me tuer sans avoir à en assumer les conséquences, quand enfin tu aurais pu obtenir cette satané vengeance après laquelle tu devais courir depuis toutes ces années… Tu as renoncé… Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pour être honnête, ça m'empêche même de dormir la nuit. »

Ziegelzeig resta abasourdi devant ce discours. Certes, tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il en faisait l'aveu d'une telle manière, sans essayer de justifier ses actes odieux par des détours biaisés, et des motifs faussés. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, le renard répondit :

« — Je t'avoue qu'à l'idée que ça puisse te provoquer quelques insomnies, je serais tenté de ne pas te fournir de réponse… »

Ricanant face à cette boutade, le loup blanc attendit néanmoins la suite avec une avidité qu'il peinait à contenir. Aussi, Ziegelzeig reprit-il en ces termes :

« — Si Valkeyrie n'avait pas été là, je crois que je l'aurais fait. Mais ce n'est pas seulement les mots qu'elle a prononcé qui ont retenu mon bras. Ils m'ont juste permis de retrouver mes esprits, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde… Elle a été suffisante pour que je comprenne que j'étais sur le point de faire une chose terrible, et que je le regretterai tout le reste de mon existence… »

Etrogarheim fronça les sourcils, visiblement déçu par cette explication. Il secoua la tête avant de grogner.

« — Cette réponse ne me convient pas. Elle n'éclaire rien.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

— Je veux que tu mes dises concrètement pourquoi je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui ! »

Perdant patience, Ziegelzeig lança d'une voix coléreuse la réponse qu'il avait toujours eue au fond de lui, tout en refusant de se l'avouer :

« — Parce que tu es mon père ! »

Choqué par ses propres paroles, le renard détourna les yeux, ne pouvant de fait pas constater l'effet de ses mots sur Etrogarheim. Le loup blanc se fendit d'une expression stupéfaite. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il resta muet. Finalement, c'est Ziegelzeig qui reprit la parole, sa voix toujours enrouée par une rage indicible, qu'il tournait surtout contre lui-même.

« — Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment cette raison a pu me sembler valable, à cet instant. Mais c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas frappé. Je me suis souvenu de l'horreur qu'avait été pour moi la révélation que tu m'avais faite le soir-même, lorsque tu m'as appris que tu étais mon père… Je me suis demandé comment tu avais pu faire subir ça à ton propre fils ! Tout ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute, les épreuves horribles que j'ai dû traverser à cause de toi, et la haine infinie que tu m'inspirais… Rien de tout ceci n'a été assez fort pour me convaincre de mettre un terme à ta misérable existence. Parce qu'alors, oui, j'aurais tué mon père. Mon propre père. Et je n'aurais pas valu mieux que toi. »

Etrogarheim secoua la tête, l'air pensif. Lorsqu'il répondit, ce fut d'une voix grave et sincère, que Ziegelzeig ne lui connaissait pas.

« — Ce que tu dis est vrai. C'est entièrement vrai. Et c'est sans doute pour ça, que je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas fait… »

Un lourd silence retomba entre eux. A présent, les choses étaient claires, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Ziegelzeig sentit sa colère se muer en une sorte de soulagement. Il avait l'impression de s'être libéré du lien avilissant et morbide qui l'enchaînait à son passé, tout comme à son père. Le simple fait d'épargner Etrogarheim n'avait pas été suffisant. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait eu besoin d'extérioriser une réalité, qui lui permettait de s'assurer une indépendance totale vis-à-vis de ce qui composait son vécu, son passé. Tout comme il s'était délesté des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait sombré par faiblesse, il se détachait à présent de l'ombre que le loup blanc avait fait peser sur son existence. Peut-être lui serait-il possible à présent d'aborder son avenir avec plus de sérénité.

La conversation étant close à ses yeux, le renard releva la patte pour attirer l'attention du garde, qui s'approcha de lui d'un pas lourd, un trousseau de clés en main. Alors Etrogarheim reprit la parole, dans un souffle.

« — Je vais devoir continuer à vivre avec le poids de mes fautes… Les ténèbres ne viendront pas asservir mon esprit, pour m'en libérer… »

N'étant pas certain d'avoir bien saisi le sens de ces paroles, ni la portée qu'elles pouvaient avoir pour le loup blanc, et encore moins pour lui-même, Ziegelzeig les perçut néanmoins comme un regret ouvertement exprimé. Alors que le garde défaisait les menottes qui le maintenaient à son siège, il ressentit le besoin de ne pas partir en abandonnant son père à cette pensée. Avec amertume, et presqu'à contrecœur, il lui dit :

« — Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait… Mais je peux te pardonner d'être ce que tu es. »

Refusant d'observer l'effet que ces mots pouvaient avoir sur leur destinataire, Ziegelzeig quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Bien que la seule chose dont il eut envie suite à cette conversation avec son père fut de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver Valkeyrie, Ziegelzeig se surprit à privilégier la marche plutôt que les transports en commun pour remonter des abords des quartiers Ouest jusqu'au centre-ville d'Otonomah, où se trouvait le square Vif-vent. Marcher avait toujours été pour lui un moyen de remettre les choses en perspective. Courir lui permettait d'oublier, de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose, de profiter de cette seule vitesse grisante dont il était si fier et qui laissait tout derrière elle. Mais à cet instant, il ne désirait pas oublier. Il désirait réfléchir, et comprendre.

Car, au plus profond de lui-même, il avait senti quelque chose se déverrouiller, et l'apaisement consécutif à cette libération lui permettait de soupeser certaines vérités fondamentales le concernant. Déjà, il ne se sentait plus coupable vis-à-vis de son passé, de ce qu'il avait pu être pendant ses jeunes années. Il n'en rejetait pas la responsabilité, mais se sentait prêt à l'assumer pleinement, désormais. Il avait cherché à fuir tout ce pan de son existence pendant si longtemps, et maintenant, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'assimiler, le comprendre, et en faire le mortier d'une édification nouvelle.

Il n'y avait pas eu de déclic particulier, ni même de remise en question des rapports qu'il entretenait avec son père. Il le détestait toujours autant, et souhaitait ne jamais le revoir. Mais du reste, cela ne le tracassait plus tant que ça. Il se sentait prêt à accepter qu'Etrogarheim soit ce qu'il était, et que cela ait participé à le mener là où il se trouvait, aujourd'hui. C'était comme Valkeyrie le lui avait dit : le hasard et le destin n'y faisaient rien. Seuls importaient les choix, et les liens. A l'idée que l'idéalisme outrancier de la lapine puisse déteindre sur lui, il se prit à sourire. Ce n'était pas si mal finalement, de voir les choses plus positivement.

Au moins, sa tâche était-elle accomplie. Comme il s'était acquitté de son devoir, Etrogarheim ne pourrait plus trouver de mauvaises excuses pour dissimuler aux enquêteurs ce qu'il pouvait savoir d'intéressant sur Neferio Drake. Avait-il réellement des informations essentielles à fournir, d'ailleurs ? Rien n'était moins sûr… De toute manière, Ziegelzeig n'était plus tout à fait certain d'être allé à la rencontre de son père dans ce seul but, finalement. Mais quoiqu'il ait cherché, il semblait l'avoir trouvé.

Le jour commençait à s'estomper lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de chez lui. Il profita un instant de l'atmosphère ensoleillée et rayonnante du square, caressé par un doux vent de printemps qui portait dans son sillage une odeur de verdure. Portant le regard aux alentours, il fut stupéfait par la beauté des lieux, ce cadre magnifique et verdoyant en plein cœur de la capitale, surplombé par le grandiose Grand Chronographe, dont la haute tour était encore en rénovation, à cette heure. Cet instant de paix et de sérénité, il l'avait mérité, et il en profita aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

Quand il passa la porte de l'appartement, il fut accueilli par une odeur délicieuse et familière, qui lui mit immédiatement l'eau à la bouche. Le doux fumet provenait de la cuisine, ouverte sur le séjour, et qui baignait dans la lumière des rayons de soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Valkeyrie s'afférait aux fourneaux. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Pendant un instant, il s'adossa au mur attenant de la cuisine, et l'observa, prise par les manœuvres du quotidien. Il se sentit gagné par un élan de tendresse à son égard, et pour une raison qu'il ne chercha pas à approfondir, se sentit à la fois fier et chanceux.

D'un pas léger, il se glissa derrière elle, et la surprit, sans l'effrayer, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« — Je suis rentré, glissa-t-il à son oreille. »

Elle se retourna contre lui, souriante, et l'embrassa.

« — J'ai encore trouvé l'un de ces sacs de céréales spéciaux que maman nous avait ramené de Seyrault, au nouvel an. Du coup, je me suis dit que je pourrais nous cuisiner une Fètiz. »

Il s'agissait de cette fameuse tarte à pâte épaisse, farcie de céréales, et recouverte d'une tonne de fromage fondu. Ziegelzeig en était complètement fou, et ne pouvait en laisser le moindre morceau, même s'il finissait par en être malade. Il comprit qu'elle avait cherché un moyen de lui faire plaisir, et de le réconforter suite à cette rencontre forcée avec son père. Il s'imagina qu'elle avait dû s'angoisser toute l'après-midi par rapport à ça, et avait dû craindre l'état dans lequel il aurait pu rentrer. Il lui sourit délicatement, avant d'humer à plein museau l'odeur qui s'échappait du four.

« — Tu sais comment me prendre par les sentiments, toi…

— Hmm… J'ai quelques notions. »

Le ton légèrement provocateur sur lequel elle avait dit ça l'émoustilla quelque peu. Glissant son regard contre lui avant de se détourner pour retourner surveiller la cuisson de son plat, Valkeyrie lui offrit un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Il se doutait qu'elle devait mourir de curiosité quant à ce qui avait pu se dérouler à la prison de Seyreth, mais qu'elle se retenait de le questionner à ce sujet, afin de ne pas le brusquer. Aussi, ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation sur le propos :

« — Cet abruti voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais décidé de l'épargner. »

Elle se crispa un peu, avant de se relever. Elle dû travailler sur son expression avant de se retourner, afin d'essayer de la rendre la plus neutre possible. S'adossant au buffet de la cuisine, elle demanda :

« — Et… Tu as trouvé une réponse satisfaisante ?

— En fait, je crois que je me posais la même question que lui, depuis tout ce temps. Alors, oui… Je crois que la réponse que j'ai fini par trouver était satisfaisante. Pour lui, comme pour moi. »

Elle le regarda avec attention, préférant le laisser exprimer par lui-même ce qu'il voulait ou non lui révéler à ce sujet. Ziegelzeig se sentit touché par la sollicitude qu'elle témoignait à son égard. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun lieu de s'inquiéter, il lui sourit doucement, avant de continuer :

« — Je n'ai pas pu le faire, parce que c'est mon père. Tout simplement. Aussi odieux, répugnant et corrompu soit-il. Il reste mon père. »

A cette explication, elle lui rendit son sourire. Dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, rendus plus purs encore par la lumière du soleil qui tombait sur elle en cascade, il lut un profond soulagement, et une forme de quiétude retrouvée. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa doucement, avant de le laisser la serrer dans ses bras.

« — Je suis tellement fière de toi, mon amour… »

Il l'était aussi, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la lâcher, cette lapine qui était entrée dans sa vie en ruines, et l'avait poussé à y faire un sacré ménage. A l'idée qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés, il sentit un peu de sa joie lui échapper.

« — Ça va être dur de te laisser partir, madame l'ambassadrice…

— Le plus dur sera pour moi, je t'assure. »

Elle se recula légèrement, lui lançant un regard un peu inquiet. Elle devrait partir dans quelques jours, en compagnie de Dandra, de Spalmax et d'autres dignitaires d'Otonomah qui fondaient son ambassade, en direction de Grandsiège, la capitale du royaume de Glamdrem, où ils devraient plaider la cause de leur peuple auprès du grand roi Selios III. Ziegelzeig, pour sa part, embarquerait avec les premières forces de l'armée sénatoriale, aux côtés du général Friv, pour planter l'avant-poste des opérations, à quelques kilomètres seulement de Shadowrift.

Ils ne se reverraient pas avant un petit moment, c'était certain. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, et ces deux mois de vie commune, qui n'avaient été source que de joie et de moments inoubliables, il leur était difficile d'imaginer passer une seule journée éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais la situation l'exigeait. Ils avaient contribué à éloigner temporairement la menace que faisaient peser les ténèbres sur la lumière qui guidait leur peuple… Il leur appartenait à présent de lutter farouchement pour la préserver.

Tandis qu'ils se laissaient gagner par cette légère mélancolie, qu'ils ressentaient à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient leur séparation prochaine, l'alarme du four retentit, attirant leur attention sur des éléments plus terre à terre et moins anxiogènes. La Fètiz était prête, et ils pouvaient passer à table, pour profiter encore un peu de ce quotidien simple et tranquille, qu'ils avaient gagné au prix de temps d'efforts.

Dans un coin de la pièce reposait une épée géante aux côtés d'un vieux fleuret. Pour le moment, leurs propriétaires n'avaient plus besoin de les brandir. Ils espéraient que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible.

Achevé à Sélestat, France, le 22 Mars 2016.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

 **Et voilà... 36 chapitres, et enfin une note de l'auteur, pour célébrer la fin de la publication de Kiren sur cette plateforme. Bien entendu, le roman a été achevé il y a bien longtemps maintenant, mais d'avoir eu l'occasion de le partager ainsi a été une expérience fantastique. Je ne peux pas prétendre que le succès fut phénoménal, incroyable, inattendu... Mais j'ai visiblement réussi à intéresser une poignée de personnes, et c'est déjà ça.**

 **Le tome 2 est en cours d'écriture, et je ne sais pas si je vais le publier au fur et à mesure de son écriture, ou si je vais attendre de l'achever avant de le partager. A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez. Mais je vous préviens qu'il est plus massif, plus sombre, plus violent, et plus déterminant en termes d'évènements que le premier, qui était avant tout un moyen d'introduire un univers et des personnages avant de lancer la véritable machinerie (complexe et implacable).**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, merci pour votre présence et vos retours.**

 **Espérons qu'elle saura intéresser l'un ou l'autre des éditeurs à qui je l'ai envoyée. Et à bientôt pour la suite, peut être !**


End file.
